It's Written in the Stars
by Beautifully Oblivious
Summary: A girl from italy moves to England to escape her past, but everything changes when she get the letter, and meets the girl next door, Lily Evan. Read and review! Trust me the first few chapters are ok, butit gets better as it goes along!
1. la stella da cielo

Hey every one! This is the very first chapter of my "StOrY" here you will meet my character, Gemini. Ya know what makes tick, and why she's special. Oh yes, on a lighter note, no offence to any cheerleaders out there. (I was one my self) if you don't understand this... you will soon. Oh no I'm babbling again, ok here it goes...

La Stella da Cielo

__

One day in a little house in a small town in Italy, a young girl is packing up the rest of her belongings. In fact her whole family is packing up their things, for this family is moving to England. A move that will change the life of a family member forever. Now lets take a look at this family. Virgo is astrologer and the husband of Stella, a fashion designer. Pisces is a cheerleader and the eldest daughter of two. Then there's Gemini, the boxer, the young girl who is packing up her things in a little house in a small town in Italy

"Why do we have to move! We have all we could ever want right here," Gemini Cielo said to no one in particular. "I'll be leaving my friends, my family, my home!" She sighed and sat down on a box. She wondered if her family is feeling the same way, why it was only a month since her father got promoted and transfer to the observatory in England. She stood up and proceeded to her closest to pack up any remaining items she over looked. She opened the door, but stopped to look at the girls in the mirror. She had her mothers dark brown mid-length hair, her fathers soft honey brown eyes, and her own athletic build. Her sister Pisces always told her that her eyes were to big, her hair was to dark, and her muscles made her look boyish. 

"Well that's just to bad" Gemini said to herself" if Pisces thinks that I look odd, then I'm glad, I'd rather be odd than agree with her" then an amusing though brought a smile across her face " At least I don't look like her! Little beady mud brown eyes, Stick straight dirty blonde hair, and her pointed nose, She looks like a mouse!" she though to her self, laughing silently " at least I'm not a cheerleader!" she shivered at the thought " imagine pom poms replacing my boxing gloves… boxing gloves… BOXING GLOVES! Oh my gosh, Tony!" she said as she dropped the clothes in her hands. 

She tore down the stairs at break neck speed, racing in to the kitchen she tripped over herself while trying to tie she shoes laces and run at the same time. 

" Mama! Papa!" she yelled from the floor

"Gemini! Where are you! Are you ok! Are you hurt!" Stella yelled as she ran in to the kitchen from the study.

"Mama? I'm on the floor, I'm fine, but I'm not hurt" she said tying her other shoe.

"Oh Mio Dio! You almost gave me a heart attack! So why were you screaming from down there on the floor" Stella asked with her hands on her hips

"I have to go to see Tony!" Gemini said getting up from her spot on the floor. 

"Oh I see, well how about this" Virgo said as he walked in to the kitchen, " we'll drop you off before we pick up Pisces from her party, ok?" 

"Si papa" Gemini said looking quite relieved that she wouldn't have to see her sister and her air head friends at her going away party. She bragged about it for weeks. 'Gemini, I'm having a party with all of my friends!' or ' Gemini why aren't your friends throwing you a party, oh I forgot, you don't have any!' Well that was true, she didn't have many friends, for people were afraid she would knock them out if they said something wrong, or they though she was just plain weird. 

"I'll be in the car," Gemini said, fighting back tears

***

"Gemini! My own little star from heaven! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be spending you last day with your friends!" Tony Balboa, a boxing coach and the owner of Tony's gym said when Gemini entered the oh-so-familiar doors. 

Gemini simply replied "I am"

Tony was like a second father to her. She could still remember the first time she came in to these doors. She turned 5 and her father thought it was time for her to start a hobby. Her mother wanted her to be a cheerleader like her sister was. She immediately shook off that idea when her father mentioned boxing lessons. After much persuading her mother finally signed her up and she's been there ever since.

"Well why don't we have just one last go 'eh? You know where your gloves are." He said winking " let me lace up and well be at it!"

So Tony and Gemini had their last match, and this one would be not forgotten. 

Before she left she gave Tony a big hug. 

"I'll miss you Tony, you were more than a teacher to me" she said as silent tears rolled down her eyes. She has learned how to keep her tears not heard and of course never seen. She would not let any one see her cry. 

"Gemini, remember who you are. You are Gemini Cielo, the star from heaven." He said looking in to her eyes "promise me that when you fight, fight with your heart, other wise you've already lost. And always remember this, for this is the best advice I can give you. You can only face your challenger when you can look them straight in the eye with out fear, then only then are you worthy to them as an opponent." He said to her as he gave her one last hug good bye. 

Her family came to pick her up and bring her to the hotel where they would be staying that night. Gemini spent the rest of her day thinking about what Tony had told her. 

"Gemini dear, are you ok?" Virgo asked, concerned about his youngest daughter

"Si papa, I was just thinking" She replied smiling up at her father. 

"Just checking, oh and me and your mother are going down to the restaurant for dinner, you and Pisces may get room service if you would like" He said getting ready.

"That would be nice" she replied still wonder what Tony had told her that day. 

"Good night girls" Stella said as she walked out the door

"Good night mama, good night papa" Gemini and Pisces said in unison

When Virgo and Stella left Gemini sat on her bed and looked at the room service menu, Pisces however stay near the door and waited

"Good, their gone, I thought they'd never leave" Pisces said turning toward Gemini, grinning like a maniac. " Now, lets see what Tony has taught you."

Before Gemini could realize what was happening Pisces smacked Gemini across the face, hard. Stunned, Gemini just stood there not being able to believe what was happening. When she didn't react, Pisces jumped on her, knocking her back on her bed, doing what any other girl who got in to a fight would do, scratching and pulling hair

"Come on freak! Get up!" she hissed, smacking Gemini again

Gemini just lye there, scared, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to hurt her sister

"Just wait 'till Tony find out that his 'star' isn't even a challenge for a cheerleader" she laughed cruelly "just looked what kind of boxer you turned out to be, more like a loser!"

Pisces was so concerned on how good she was doing; she failed to notice the small heap on the bed was stirring. Slowly Gemini sat up and rolled off the bed, she stood up shaking, from fear and rage. What was she doing to do? Then it hit her.

'What did Tony tell me?' she thought 'You can only face your challenger when you can look them straight in the eye with out fear, then only then are you worthy to them as an opponent.'

This was all the motivation she needed; she walked stair up to her sister, and firmly stood her ground

"Oh, back for more are you?" Pisces snapped "or do you think you might be a match for me? Well you can keep dreaming kid, because you will never be as pretty, as smart, or as strong as I am. You are nothing but a weak, pitiful, worthless mess."

"Sorry to disappoint you sister dear, but I am and always will be 20 times better than you."

"Who do you think you are!" Pisces shrieked as she raised a hand to her little sister

Gemini saw this coming. She thought quickly of a way to stop this. She didn't want to hurt her sister. But her instincts took over and she executed a quick, swift uppercut to her stomach. The next few events went in slow motion. Gemini saw her fist make contact to Pisces stomach, she saw her soar though the air, she saw her land on the other bed with a thud, moaning, before passing out.

Gemini just looked at her hand, at her sister, and back at her and again. 

' I couldn't have done that… I'm just not strong enough' she though shacking her head in disbelief' 

Realizing the severity of the situation she ran and got a blanket to cover up Pisces, to make it look like she's fallen asleep. She then ran in to the bathroom, she knew her sister wasn't going to be happy with her when she came to. She locked the door and took a set next to the shower, trying to think of what she was going to tell her parents when they returned from dinner that night.


	2. Stelle, fiori e magia

Hey every one, sorry about the wait, I was in Florida on spring break, and now that I have sunburn, I can stay in the house all day and continue typing. In the chapter you will meet some a little more familiar….

Stelle, Fiori e Magia

Stars, flowers, and magic

"Lily darling it's time to get up" rose Evans said softly sitting on her youngest daughters' bed

"Morning mum" Lily Evans said sleepily, stretching her arms out

"Breakfast is ready dear, dad and petty are already at the table."

"Ok mum"

Lily Evans was a pretty normal girl 10-year-old girl. She sang for church, always did her homework, and never disobeyed her parents. She had blazing red hair that went down to about her elbows, sparkling emerald green eyes, and a peaches and cream complexion which made her look like a porcelain doll. 

"Morning dad! Morning Petty" she said as she skipped into the kitchen and took her seat at the table.

"Good morning flower" Steven Evans said, peering over his morning paper. 

"Morning" Petunia said coldly. Petunia and Lily were never really fond of each other but made conversation to please their mother. 

"So who is moving in to the O' Conner house across the street?" Rose asked as she poured her self a cup of coffee. 

" A family from Italy, I think. They have two daughters. One your age lily, and one a year older that you petty dear." The girls' father said, not looking up from his paper.

"Oh I do hope she is nice!" lily exclaimed " It will be nice to have a girl my age around"

" I highly doubt that a sophisticated Italian girl will even want to be in the same room as _you_" petunia said with a tone that she saved whenever she talked to her. 

"Well why don't you girls go over after breakfast and introduce yourselves." Rose suggested

"That's a good idea mum" lily chimed 

After breakfast, lily went up stairs, showered and got ready. Soon the Evans' sisters were walking across the street to 5 Privet drive. When the arrived at the house they heard arguing coming from the garage.

"_ This _is where I'm putting my punching bag!" one voice yelled 

" No, no my darling little sister, this is where I will be practicing my_ cheerleading!_ " the other voice shrieked

Curiously the Evans' sisters walked slowly toward the garage. Not knowing what to expect

"Oh come of it you biondo muto! You don't cheerlead anymore. And you have to admit, you STUNK!" the first voice yelled back

"HOW DARE YOU! I am not a dumb blonde!" the higher pitched voiced yelled

A girl about the age of fourteen stormed out of the garage, red in the face from screaming so much. She stopped short however when she saw two girls standing out side. 

"Um hello… who are you?" the girl asked

" Hi I'm-" Lily began but was cut short by petunia

" I'm petunia Evans. And the read headed… girl back there" she said pointing back to lily "is my sister, lily"

" Well hello petunia it's nice to meet you. My name is Pisces and that" she said pointing to the girls in the garage " is Gemini" she walked up to petunia and said softly " I'd watch out for her if I was you… Attacked me once"

"Oh, I completely understand" petunia said. 

" Petunia, would you like to come inside?" Pisces asked politely

" Of course, how nice" petunia replied " you," she said to lily "stay out here"

And with those last words, petunia and Pisces walked in the Cielo's new home.

" I'm very sorry about that" Gemini said to lily as she walked in "And don't worry I didn't attack her, the complete opposite. Oh I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Gemini" Gemini said stepping out from behind her punching bag

" And I'm lily" lily replied " Gemini, seeing how our sisters are here, would you like to come to my house?"

"Of course, wait here a moment?" Gemini said excitedly.

Gemini ran to the steps that lead to a door that let in to the house. "mama, papa, sto andando attraverso la via !" 

She ran back and joined lily as they walked across the street back to lily's house, knowing that this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

Gemini woke up sweating. 

" It's only a dream" she told herself " but what does it mean!" 

She got up and began to pace around her room. She has been having the same dream every night since she moved to England a month ago. 

" It's always the same. I'm sitting in an office, with a beautiful bird. Then a man walks in and sits down and starts to talk; yet his mouth does not move. Then I start to hear other voices. And more and more voices come in to my head. Then Laughing. Then every thing is black and I wake up." She muttered to her frustrated self, not wanting to wake anybody up for it was 4: 30 in the morning. 

She decided to go back to sleep and forget about it. She crawled back under her blankets and fell in to a sweet dreamless slumber.

***

"Ah, look's like someone decided to join us for lunch today" Stella said as Gemini walked down the stairs. 

Gemini looked at the clock. It was 11:45.

" Pisces, would you go get the mail for your mama?" Stella asked Pisces who just walked in from outside.

" Sure mama," she sighed as she sulked towards the door. She went out side and headed for the mailbox. When she reached it she reached in side and pulled out a good amount of mail.

" Hmm lets see… bill, bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail, papa's, mama's, ju- hey what's this?" she said as she held a large envelope in her hands. 

She grinned when she saw whom it was addressed to. She sprinted back inside and slid in to her seat. 

" Gemini got mail," she said as she started to open the mysterious letter. 

" No! That's mine!" Gemini cried as she pried the envelope from Pisces eager fingers.

Gemini just stared at it. Her head was full of questions. Who would send _her _mail? She had only two friends in the whole world. Tony and Lily, but Tony always wrote every other month on the 5th. And lily could tell her face to face. But still here it was. A letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Miss G. Cielo

The corner bedroom

5 Privet drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was heavy and made of parchment and the address was written in emerald green ink. Yet the strange thing was there were no return address or stamp.

Turning the envelope over she ran her trembling fingers over the purple wax seal. A lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounding a large letter H.

"Well what is it!" Pisces said impatiently trying to grab the letter from her hands. 

"One moment let me open it first!" Gemini snapped at her older sister

Gemini slowly opened the mystery letter. Her eyes grew wide as she read the first lines of the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Cielo,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment,

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

**Deputy Headmistress **

"Oh my…" Gemini whispered as she handed the letter to her parents. 

She felt like a balloon of happiness filled in side of her. Finally she would be going somewhere where she would be accepted, where there were people like her who had these strange experiences. But that balloon of happiness popped almost as soon as it started. 

" Lily…" she said under her breath " the first true friend I've had, the one that never though differently of me, the one who never left me for who what I am."

She ran from the table to stop the tears from coming to her eyes when the doorbell rang. It was lily, she was crying and in her hand was a letter. 

"I need to talk to you," they said at the same tame. 

Gemini walked out of her house and her and her best friend began to walk to the woods near their houses. 

"Gemini I wont be going to school with you like we planned…" she said softly" I got a letter today. I was accepted in to a boarding school"

The balloon of happiness began to swell inside of her again. 'Can it be that were both…' she thought

"Lily, tell me, did you apply to this school," Gemini said quickly

"No…" lily said sadly

" Does it have a funny name, like no normal school name we would have around here?" Gemini asked eagerly

"Yes… yes it does but what does it have to do with anything?" lily said looking up a Gemini, tears still in her eyes

" Because… I got a letter this morning to." Gemini replied

Then she saw it. Lily's eyes lit up. She knew she was going to.

" Lily on September the 1st I will be going to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Gemini exclaimed proudly, but only loud enough for the two girls to hear.

" ME TO!' lily scream as she hugged her friend

The two overly excited and happy girls ran all the way home to tell their families the good news. The girls knew that this would be their future for now on, but neither of them realized how important their futures would be.


	3. Vicolo Di Diagon, Creatori di difficoltà...

Here, this should be a lttle bit more familiar now… here we will meet the infamouse duo of james potter and sirius black, and a certain future potions master…

Vicolo Di Diagon, Creatori di difficoltà e Mudbloods

Diagon Alley, Trouble makers, and mudbloods

"It's a good thing you got an owl Lily," Gemini said sitting down on Lily's bed. " Now we can send in our reply!"

"Yea I know," Lily said letting her new snowy owl, angel, out of her cage "but I though you wanted an owl to?"

" I did, but when I saw this little guy all by himself, I couldn't resist him." Gemini said looking at her extremely small jet-black kitten, curled up in the pocket of her bag. " I wonder what should name him? I was think of naming him after a start 'ya know, to continue the tradition, of stars in my family."

A though came to Lily's head and a smile spread across her face" why don't you name it Sirius? Gemini"

" The Dog Star, I don't think I would name a cat- HEY! What's that's supposed to mean!" Gemini said sitting straight up

" Oh nothing… it's just the way you guys were acting together, he looked like he was hanging on your every word!" Lily said unable to control her laughter

"Oh shut up!" Gemini said giggling, throwing a pillow at her best friend, knowing her next seven years were going to be the best of her life.

***

"Gemini! Lily! Over here!" Sirius yelled, standing on his trunk so they would see him.

The girls rushed over to meet her two friends

" Hey guys!" Gemini said, breathless

"Hi," Sirius said, going slightly red

" So, how do we get on to the platform?" lily asked looking around

"Just follow us," James said. 

He motioned them to lean against the barrier and they soon were standing at platform 9 and ¾.

"Wow" Gemini whispered as she stared at the scarlet red train before her.

"Come on let's get a compartment on the train before there all gone" James said pulling Lily on to the train.

Gemini and Sirius followed them and they found the last empty compartment. They put their trunks on the luggage racks and sat down, exhausted. As the train began to roll away, Gemini took out her cat carrier and released her kitten.

"Ok, what should I name him?" Gemini said, picking him up

"She wanted to name it Sirius, didn't you Gemini" Lily said, grinning

" No I didn't! I said I might name it after a star" Gemini said blushing

"What ever you say gem," Lily replied

Soon the little kitten was sniffing around the compartment. He stopped in front of James and attempted to jump up on to his lap. He was unsuccessful though; he could only reach half way up his knee. James smiled and picked him up.

" This one looks like he 's going to get in to a lot of mischief," James said while the kitten played with his hair.

"Mischief… mischief… I like it! Mischief it is then" she declared as she picked up her kitten from James' head.

All of a sudden the door burst open and in stepped three people.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Gemini said putting mischief on the seat.

" I am Lucius Malfoy, to my right is the beautiful Narcissa Rivers, and to my left is Severus Snape. Who are you" Lucius said, reminding Lily of the way petunia talked to her.

"I'm Lily Evans, that is Gemini Cielo, James Potter and Sirius Black" lily answered pointing to each person respectively

"Evans, Cielo? I've never heard of those wizard families," Narcissa said, sneering at them 

"It's because were not from wizard families…" lily replied, slowly and softly

"Oh so your mudbloods then!" Narcissa spat out.

When she said this, James and Sirius jumped up, looking murderous, but Gemini was quicker. She put a hand up for them to stop them; the boys looked at her like she just grew an extra head, but then sat back down.

Gemini turned to Narcissa and said, "what did you call me" her eyes narrowing

" You heard her, a mudblood. M – U – D - B – L – O – O –D" Snape said, stepping in front of Narcissa 

"Yes, a mudblood. Meaning you have dirty blood. You're lower that us, you don't deserve to be here, you don't deserve to live, you are filth. You come second to us Purebloods, " Narcissa said, smiling

"Um. Yea. Right. One question. Dirty blood? I mean come on! Can you think of something better to call me! I mean unless you Brits have a custom of washing your blood, than us Italian's haven't caught on to yet, that I don't see a problem with this" Gemini said smiling, she was on a roll, and she wasn't about to stop now. "Now, if I find you messing with me, or Lily, I will have to hurt you. And trust me I don't need magic for that." She said, basically daring them to try it. "Oh and another thing, if I am, as you say 'secondary' to you? Then if I do this" she said spitting at her feet "that would piss you off. Wouldn't it" she finished of, still grinning. 

"Why you little…"Narcissa started to say when she raised her hand to slap Gemini. But Gemini already saw this coming. She grabbed Narcissa's hand and twisted her arm around her back so that she faced her fellow 'mudblood' haters.

"Now" Gemini said calmly "if you don't want me to dislocate little miss princess's shoulder, I recommend you leave. Right. Now. " She finished off glaring at them. 

"Ok" they muttered

"Good" Gemini chimed, smiling at them. 

She pushed Narcissa into Snape and Malfoy and sending them in to the hall. She leaned against the doorframe and watched them start down the corridor. Then Snape turned around. 

"You'll get what's coming to you mudblood!" he exclaimed 

"Oh no, you called me a mudblood again… excuse me but I think I'm going to go cry now" she replied laughing as she returned to her seat in the compartment.

" Lets see… we didn't even start school yet, and three people want me dead, I am on a roll!" Gemini smiled and picked up mischief and put him on her lap where he soon fell asleep.


	4. Ordinamento ed i sogni

Ordinamento ed i sogni

Ordinamento ed i sogni

The sorting and dreams

"Welcome to hogwarts," a stern woman said "I am professor McGonagall, The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you're here, your house if like your family at hogwarts. You will have classes with you house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend free time in you house common room. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at hogwarts you triumphs will earn your house points, while rule-breaking rules will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most house points will be awarded with the house cup a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly, I recommend that you smarten yourselves as you wait. I shall return shortly when we are ready for you."

She left the chamber when reality set in for Gemini. '

What if I'm not chosen for a house, what if this was a mistake!' She thought to herself

Professor McGonagall returned "form a line and follow me" she told the first years. They followed her in to the great hall. The rest of the school was already there, waiting at four long tables. At the end of the hall there was a large, head table where the teachers sat. That's where that stopped. Professor McGonagall put a stool out in front of the first years and placed an old dirty hat on top of it. To the amazement of the first years the hat began to sing.

" You may think I don't look like much, 

But I can guarantee

That you will never find 

A smarter hat than me

Four wizards shared a wish a hope a dream

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

That's how hogwarts began

Now each of these four founders

Formed a house for each

Did value different values

In the ones they had to teach

You might belong in Gryffindor 

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry 

Set Gryffindor apart

Or you might belong in Hufflepuff 

Where they're just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you're a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Are sure to find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use by any means

To achieve their ends

Now slip me snug around your ears

I've never once been wrong

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell you where you belong!

The hall burst in to applause as the hat finished. Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a larch scroll of parchment

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and put on the hat" she told them" when the hat calls out your house, you will sit at your house table.

"Avery, Julius" the sorting hat sat on this head for about 5 seconds before screaming "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius" the hat instantly yelled" Gryffindor"

"Boone, Michael" became the first Ravenclaw

"Cielo, Gemini!" Gemini felt all eyes were on her as she walked to the stool and put the hat on.

"Well hello Gemini, now lets see. Very difficult, very difficult, indeed. Two sides you have, it's hard to see. When I look into your mind I see a person who is great, you have powers my dear, powers that will marvel you! You will go far, sly and cunning are you to achieve your goals. Yet I see a side of you who is daring and doesn't take danger very seriously. Talent, yes a great talent with powers beyond your dreams! Slytherin will do you good, but you are best in "GRYFFENDOR" the hat screamed

Gemini felt a rush of relief as she walked to the cheering table and sat down next to Sirius. Gemini then turned out but was aware that Lily and James both became Gryffendors. 

The other new Gryffendors were Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. 

An old man stood up at the end of the sorting and said. " I have only two words I have to say to you all, Buen Appitito!" he said winking at Gemini. 

Then the empty plates filled with food. Gemini ate to her hearts content and talked to Sirius, James, Lily, and Arabella. 

***

After following the perfects molly and author to the common room, the girls and boys separated and went there separate ways. Lily, Arabella, and Gemini picked their beds and fell fast asleep instantly. Lily and Arabella had sweet dreams, but Gemini's dreams were any but pleasant. 

***

__

Gemini was running though the halls scared stiff. All she heard where an evil laughing and a girl crying. She was running, to where she couldn't tell. She stopped in front of the large stone gargoyle trying to catch her breath, saying, softly ''he's got her, he's got her'. Then she collapsed

Gemini was in the common room, in her pajamas, panting for air. She was on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were still closed but she heard voices, new voices, familiar voices.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Sirius asked frantically pacing around the room. 

"I couldn't sleep, when I heard sounds coming down from the common room, I came out and saw her. She looked so scared," Remus said looking down at Gemini "But her eyes were closed. I ran down here to stop her from going anywhere, but when I got down to her she collapsed, and she's been on the couch since."

" I wonder what she was dreaming about that made her so scared" James wondered aloud, maybe a little too loud because Gemini slowly sat up.

" Hey guys…" she said softly

"Gemini!" Sirius exclaimed, as the three boys ran to her side. "Are you ok? You had us worried!"

"Sirius, I'm fine. And your starting to sound like my father" she giggled as she saw him turn red.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

" I don't know, I just remember voices… laughing and crying, then I passed out I guess…"

"Well I suggest we get to bed, classes start tomorrow." James said standing up. 

"You're right, lets go" Gemini said getting up " goodnight" she said as she headed up her stairwell to the girls first year dorm.

***

"Guys…" Lily groaned as she looked at her schedule "we have potions first with Slytherin"

Although they've been there for two days, they've heard a lot about Slytherin. A lot of bad things about Slytherin

"Great!" Gemini said happily, receiving weird looks from her friends " I get to see my three favorite people; Malfoy, Snape, and Narcissa!"

"Ok… then I guess we should go then" Remus said standing up " I heard the potions master doesn't like people being late, or a Gryffindor at that."

The seven friends walked out of the great hall, in search of the dungeons. They found them but on the way in Gemini dropped her books. 

"You guys go on in… I'll be in, in a second" Gemini sighed as she bent down to pick up her books.

The bell rang as she walked in to class when she was addressed by an evil looking teacher.

"I see we already have the trouble maker of this class," he said 

"Are you talking about me?" Gemini asked as she walked though the class and sat down at the last empty seat, with Malfoy and Snape, still smiling. "Because I don't really classify my self as being a trouble maker, smart Alec maybe, but not a trouble maker."

"Well, I see you don't have much respect for authority" the teacher said. " As I was saying, I am professor Giovani, potion master at Hogwarts School. In this class you will learn about the magic of potions and draft. I can make you invisible with a sip, make you 30 years older with a drop, and kill you with a small drink. Now this class will not involve silly wand waving. Only the exact art of potion mixing. I will not tolerate failure. Your potion fails, you fail. You will work in the groups I assign you. See the people you're sitting with? Get comfortable for these will be your partners for the first term." He said smiling evilly when he passed Gemini, Snape, and Malfoy. "If you do not get along with these people, learn how to a quickly. For your first homework assignment you will have an essay, due on my desk on Friday. You will write an essay, a roll of parchment, of three potions in your text book." The bell rang as he finished talking. The class walked out of the room complaining. 

" I cant believe it, the first day and already a whole roll of parchment!" Sirius exclaimed, loudly as they walked though the halls

" I hope our other teachers aren't like that…" Lily said as they walked in to their next class, transfiguration, with professor McGonagall. 

***

"Guys, I love transfiguration!" James said as the walked in to the Gryffindor common room after dinner.

" And you were the only one the change their matchstick in to a needle!" Lily said, playfully punching her shoulder

"Remus," Gemini said pulling him back. " We HAVE to get them together!" she whispered excitedly

"Just leave it all to me" Sirius said, grinning like a maniac, " Oh Jamsie-boy!" he said bounding after them.

" Ah mio dio!" Gemini sighed as she sat down in a chair by the fire.

"What did you say?" Bella said, sitting on a couch across from her, looking quiet confused

"Oh, sorry, some times I switch back to Italian" Gemini replied

"Wait, English isn't your first language?" Remus asked sitting down on the floor.

"Nope. My dad works for an observatory. It's based in England so my dad had to learn English. When he did, he taught it to the rest of the family, just in case. He always told us that it was important that we knew two languages."

"That's cool. Hey, does your name mean any thing in Italian?" Bella asked looking interested

" Well all I know is my last name means heaven, or sky, something around that. I think my first name is Latin. Yea I'm pretty sure it is" Gemini yawned looking at her watch." Bella I'm going to go up to bed now ok?"

" Yea, I'm a bit tired to. Good night Remus" Bella said waving to her new friend

" Good night" Remus said, heading to the stairs and up to his dorm room.


	5. Tre halloween le notti

Hey every one sorry it look so long to put this up… damn writing portfolio… any ways, this is, I think pretty long, and Gemini finds out something about herself, with help from a blue eyed hottie

Hey every one sorry it look so long to put this up… damn writing portfolio… any ways, this is, I think pretty long, and Gemini finds out something about herself, with help from a blue eyed hottie. But, help isn't always appreciated… 

DiScLaImEr: I don't own any thing, I own Gemini, the Cielo's, and that's about it…. I wouldn't mind owning Sirius though! Every thing else goes to Jk!

Tre halloween le notti

Three halloween nights

****

" Hey what's going on?" Lily asked as people crowded around the Gryffindor bulletin board.

" Um, it says that Dumbledore is… wait I can't see" Gemini said craning her neck so she could she over the crowds of people "there we go. It says that Dumbledore is planning something for Halloween and will -**Will you move your head**, thank you! - Be announcing it at breakfast this morning."

"Well than let's go to breakfast and see what its all about" Bella said as she joined her two friends " besides, I'm starving" 

The three friends climbed through the portrait hole and proceeded to the great hall.

"Can you believe we've been here for two months already?" Lily said as they walked down the stair and continued down another corridor.

" I know it's gone by all to quickly, hey Remus!" Gemini said as she saw the four boys wandering around.

" Hey girls. Do you know where were going? Sirius over here was convinced that he knew a quicker way to get to the great hall. But he's be leading us in circles for the past half hour."

" Sure, come on, follow us" Lily said as she kept walking.

" See you were right here. All you had to do as go down to corridor to your left, not right," Bella said as they entered the hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table

" Guys, be quiet will you. He's standing up now!" Gemini hissed as the hall fell quiet.

" As you all know Halloween will be next week. As a sudden change of plans, we will not be having the usual feast we've always had." Dumbledore said, ignoring the complaints from the crowd " we will be having a three day celebration in honor of me being your new head master. The first night you must come as something you despise something that you would never want to associate your self with. The next day, Halloween, you may come as ever you wish, but on the last day, you must come in group costume." Dumbledore finished.

As he sat down the hall burst out in to conversation. Gemini, Lily, and Bella, all just looked at each other grinning, then dove in to discussion about their costumes.

***

" Gemini, that is a great idea!" Bella exclaimed as she looked at Gemini drawings " how did learn to draw so good!" 

"Well my mom is a fashion designer so I picked it up from her," Gemini said sitting on her bed

" But what about the idea?"

" Well as Lily and I both know, my sister is a cheerleader. And ever since she became one, I've hated them, with a passion." Gemini said dramatically

" And you can make these?" Lily said turning to Bella, who was now walking across the room.

" Of course I can, my moms a seamstress, I'm use to this kind of stuff. Beside, I love to do this kind of thing." Bella said, looking though her trunk.

" Oh I have an idea! I can put some simple charms on the costumes. We will be dazzling!" Lily exclaimed excitedly as she searched though her charm book.

" So who are you girls going with?" Gemini asked as she put some finishing touches on their costumes

" Me and James are going as friends" Lily's said blushing slightly

" So are me and Remus" Bella added in softly

" Well, I guess I'm the outcast again" Gemini said brightly "I am going with no one!"

"What do you mean? I though you were going with Sirius" Lily said standing up and going over to her best friend

"Exactly what I said. I'm not going with anyone. Sirius is going with, oh what's is her name again, oh yes, Cleo Bronwell." Gemini replied looking a bit sad

" Gemi, its alright, he's stupid not go with you"

" Guys, it's alright, I really don't care about it, and neither should you guys, alright?"

"Right" the girls agreed

" Now, let's start on these costumes!" Gemini said, quickly changing the subject 

_Meanwhile over at the boys dorm…_

"What are you guys going as?" James asked his friends as they all sat around their dorm room.

"Um, I'm definitely going as Snape" Remus said, not looking up from his book

"Then I'll be Malfoy" James added in, liking the idea

"Oh I know!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly jumping up "I can be Narcissa! I'm sure the girls will uglify me!"

"Oh, I'm not to sure about that Sirius" Remus said, now looking up from his book.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sirius asked, calming down

"Well, haven't you realized? Gemini really hasn't been talking to you since you said yes to that Cleo girl." Remus smiled to himself "We've been talking. You'd be amazed. Gemini's a lot deeper than you think." 

It was true. Gemini confided in Remus with all of her problems. She trusts him more than any other boy she knew, and she knew Remus felt the same toward her.

"What do you mean 'we've been talking', what have you been talking about! What has she said about me!" Sirius said jumping up from his bed.

"Well, well, well, Remus I think Sirius over her still _fancies_ her. Don't you Sirius." James said mockingly, grinning like an idiot.

"NO! I do not like her any more! She was so last month!" Sirius said defensively

"What every you say Sirius, Beside would Cleo like dancing with a drag queen? Just be a well-behaved student, which will surprise everyone. I'm going to bed," James said crawling underneath his blankets.

"Good idea James, good night Sirius" Remus said turning of his light.

" Yea, see you in the morning" Sirius mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

He stared at the covers that lay over his eyes and thought to himself "if I don't like her anymore, why do I care so much?" he quickly dismissed the thought and rolled over and fell in to a deep sleep.

***

Finally it was the first day of the Halloween celebration. The day's classes seemed to take forever to Finnish up. Professor Giovani seemed colder and always found something wrong with Gemini's perfect potion. Gemini has found that potions was her best class and always excelled at it. Snape was her biggest rival in class and always had the advantage of being a Slytherin. 

Finally classes were over done the three girls rushed up to put the finishing touches on their costumes, which they worked countless hours on.

"Done!" Lily chimed as she put the last charm on her costume

The girls put them on then looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to be the best dressed there" Gemini said, looking quite pleased at the out come of their little "project".

"Yea well cheerleaders are supposed to be the center of attention right?" Lily said smiling

"Well, I think you're a beautiful zombie Lily" Bella said as she to looked in the mirror

"And you're not a bad countess if I do say so myself" Gemini said to Bella

Gemini had a red and gold pleated skirt; one of her red tanks tops with a large gold 'G' on the front. Bella wore her school robes but made them slightly tighter and used a little bit of make up to pale her face with. Lily wore a long black muggle dress and used make up to put bags under her eyes.

Gemini put her hair up and left a few stands framing her face while Lily pulled her back in a low bun and Bella left her down

"Come on girls let's go get em!" Gemini cheered in a perky voice as she picked up her pom poms, which were charmed to sparkle the Gryffindor colors, and headed toward the door. 

All the girls bust out in to giggles as they headed out the door. They skipped down the stairs receiving looks from many of the other Gryffindor. The boys jaws dropped as the girls walked over. James offered his arm to Lily, as did Remus to Bella. Gemini just stood there with a smile plastered across her face, too much annoyance to Sirius.

" Oi! Cleo! Come here!" Sirius yelled.

A blonde hair blue eyes girl came running over to Sirius from across the room. Gemini turned around to see whom this Cleo girl was when she stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in disbelief. She saw a girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes like Bella, but not nearly as pretty. But what really got to her was what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of drawstring shorts, and tank top and … a pair of boxing gloves! Gemini could not believe her eyes, and Lily noticed this, knowing something was going to happen.

"Ciao Siri!" she said very perkily kissing both of his cheeks.

"Who does she think she is, talking Italian! Kissing him... like that! She cant do that she- wait, I'm not supposed to care!" Gemini furiously though to herself.

" Hi, I'm Gemini, what are you going as" Gemini said with a force smile and closed teeth.

" A boxer, obviously" she said turning toward Gemini. She stopped when she saw what Gemini was wearing. " Um, what do you have against cheerleaders?" she asked giving Gemini the dirtiest look as humanly possible.

"What do you have against boxers?" Gemini said not answering her.

" I have nothing against boxers, I just don't like girls who participate in boys sports, its so … un-lady like. Why?" Cleo asked 

"Oh, only the fact that I am the junior boxing champion of my hometown back in Italy." Gemini said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "And also the fact that cheerleaders have more hair than brains. They cant depend on them selves for anything, oh I can go on forever, I mean who going to stop me, you, Ha ha HA" the last ha seem quite hysterical and just plain scared Cleo. "See, and I already know a cheer wanna see!" not waiting for a reply, Gemini starting busting out her moves "Victory! Victory! That's our cry!" she started all perky, but stopped jumping up and down like a four year old, shot her one of her 'evil' looks and finished "We can't dance for crap but we still try" 

"Oh, well, yea, good for you, so Sirius" she said turning back to him " shall we go now?

"Sure Cleo let's go" he said leading her though the portrait hole, looking over his shoulder and giving Gemini dirty looks

Gemini left in a huff, furious of the nerve of that girl and Sirius. 

"James" Lily said softly " this is not good, did you see her eyes, the last time I saw her like that was when Snape, Malfoy, and Narcissa insulted her on the train"

"Yea I know, I just hope Sirius knows what he's gotten himself in to"

The five remaining friends followed Gemini though the portrait hole and continued to the great hall.

Gemini anger subsided when she entered the great hall. It must have had half of England's pumpkins inside. Black and orange streamers hung from the ceiling, bats weaving in and out of them. At each table, there were giant pumpkins, with the house mascot carved in to each. Gemini walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, her anger returning.

"Come on Gemini!" Remus sighed " dance with us"

"No, it's ok, you guys go have fun, I'll be fine" Gemini said, trying to look reassuring

"OK, but we'll be out there if you wanna join us," Lily added in as she dragged James to the dance floor

Gemini sat there with her chin in hand, her pom poms on her lap though out the entire dance. She didn't see Sirius or Cleo anywhere, correction; she did not want to see Sirius or Cleo. When the last fast song came on she couldn't take it any longer, she got up to leave. But when she turned toward the doors she ran in to some one. She looked up to mutter apologies when she found her self looking in to the most unbelievable blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Hi" the mystery boy said 

"Hi" Gemini whispered, still gazing in to those beautiful eyes

They found chairs and sat down, still staring at each other.

"I'm Reily Valente," he said slowly

"I'm Gemini, Gemini Cielo" she said softly.

Gemini was now staring to notice his looks. He had a light complexion, jet-black hair, and of course, his trademark, blue eyes.

"Now, may I ask my a pretty girl like you, would come to a dance by herself?"

"I wasn't asked" Gemini said looking at her hands in her lap.

"I think I could change that," he said, putting one finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his. " Gemini, will you come to the last two remaining dances with me."

"I would love to Reily" Gemini responded smiling for the first time that night.

"May I have the last dance?" Reily asked, standing up and extending his hand

"Of course" she replied, taking his hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor.

Reily put his hands around her waist and Gemini put her hands behind her neck. She felt so protected, so safe in his arms. Riley pulled her closer as they danced. Gemini put her head on his chest and saw her friends dancing. Lily and James, Bella and Remus, Peter and his date, then her eyes fell over Sirius and Cleo. Her eyes filled with anger, but then stopped. She didn't care, she was dancing with Reily, and that's all that mattered. The song ended and she looked up in to his gorgeous eyes. 

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" he asked her

"I would like that, but my friends are expecting me, so I cant, I'm sorry, tomorrow night?" Gemini said, looking truly sorry as they walked to the doors, hand in hand. 

"Of course" he said smiling, her took her hand and lightly kissed it "until tomorrow then"

Gemini just stood there, smiling. She stood there until he was out of sight and proceeded to her common room. 

Gemini took her time when she walked back to the common room. She was happy, that right happy for the first in a while. She absent-mindedly walked though the portrait hole and walked strait up to her dorm, Lily and Bella trailing her. 

"So who's that mystery boy you were dancing with tonight Gemini?" lily said with a grin plastered across her face

"Oh, him, he's just my date for the next two dances!" Gemini said giggling

"Um… girls, we have a problem…" Bella said as she stood up "we don't have costumes for tomorrow…"

"Oh No!" Gemini and Lily said together. The three girls ran to do their thing. 

Lily headed strait to the wardrobe with Bella. Gemini went to the drawing boards, thinking of costume ideas. 2 hours later, the girls had their costumes ready. Lily was going to be an angel. She used her white muggle dress, made herself a pair of wings, and asked the perfect, molly to charm her halo so it would float above her head. Bella was going to be a devil, with red pants and a red shirt with little devil horns that she put together herself. Gemini was going to be a genuine Mafia princess. She picked out a black dress, black heels, and black gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Perfect!" Bella said as the girls looked at the costumes. 

"We are going to be great," Gemini said looking at her watch "tonight!"

The three girls finally climbed in to bed and feel asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows

***

"Who does she think she is!" Sirius ranted to his three, now tired, friends in their dorm room "she never even talked to the guy before and now she dancing with him!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus said softly "besides you have Cleo now, remember, what does it matter to you what Gemini does?"

"And why should you care if she dancing with some mysterious third year, you've got your Gryffindor second year, so you shouldn't be worrying! Unless…" James added on grinning

"No for the millionth time, I. Do. Not. Like. Gemini. Cielo."

"What ever you say" peter said, yawning "but I'm going to bed"

Soon Sirius was the only one up, 'could I like her again' he though to himself 'could Sirius black like a girl for longer than expected?' Sirius just smiled 'nah' and he rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of Cleo.

***

" Girls, we have done it again," Lily said as they put the finishing touches on their costumes.

Lily was putting her halo on, Bella was putting on her red cloak, and Gemini was pulling on her black gloves. When they were a hundred percent ready they began to walk to the door but bell stopped suddenly. She ran back to her trunk, pulling things out, muttering to herself. Then she finally found what she was looking for.

"Gemini, I want you to wear this tonight" Bella said as she pulled a beautiful tiara out of the box and handed it to Gemini. "Its part of my old dance costume, it would look great on you"

"Bella it beautiful…" Gemini said softly as she put it on her head. It looked perfect

"Come on guys, the boys are waiting." Lily said smiling

"Yea, lets go knock em dead!" Gemini added in as the girls descend the staircase

***

Gemini and her friends stood in the entrance hall, waiting to e let in. the door slowly opened and everybody began to walk inside leaving Gemini to wait for her date. 

She felt some one put a hand on her shoulder and lean over and say " hello my princess"

Gemini turned around and smiled as she looked in to the round blue eyes of Reily.

"It's a Mafia princess to be exact" she replied grinning

"Then you must be mine because I am the Mafia don," he said mock bowing

"Well then don Valente, let go inside, before the lock us out ok" Gemini said taking his arm

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Gemini asked as they walked inside. 

"Sure, why not" Reily replied "then I will introduce you to mine"

"Come on then, there over here" Gemini said, guiding him though the mass of people.

"Hey guys, this is Reily. Reily, this is Lily, Bella, Remus, Peter, Sirius" Gemini said "and his date," she added on

"Hi" they all said

"Come on Gemini, I think I see my friends over there"

"Ok" Gemini, said as she was being lead away " I'll see you all later" Gemini yelled over her shoulder

" You know I don't think that Sirius boy likes me." Reily said when they were out of earshot

"Why do you say that"

"Well he gave me this, look"

"I'll talk to him"

"Thanks princess"

"No problem"

They soon walked over to a group of people standing near the stage. 

"Hey, this is Gemini. Gemini, this is Cleste, Alexa, Marcus, and tom."

"Hey" they all said

The boy Reily called tom winked at Reily grinning. Thinking nothing of it, Gemini leaned over to Reily and asked him "do you wanna dance?"

"Sure"

The two danced all night long, only stopping to catch their breath. The night was almost though and Gemini was having the time of her life. The last song was announced and the lights were lowered. Reily pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her

"Would you like to go for a walk with me, after were done dancing I mean." He whispered in her ear softly.

"That would be nice" she replied looking up at him with adoring eyes.

***

"Hey guys were Gemini?" James asked as they walked into the common room.

"She's out walking with Reily" Bella said, walking over to a chair

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed.

"That's a good idea," Bella said, getting up and following Lily to the staircase.

"Me to" James added in

"Right behind you James" peter said

After every one said there good nights the only people left in the common room were Remus, Sirius, Cleo, and Michael Lewis, a fourth year, who was up doing some homework.

"Sirius, do you thinks she ok?" Remus asked

"Gemini can take care of her self if you ask me," Sirius said, then returning to kissing Cleo

"Yea but- " he saw cut off when a scream filled the air. Remus got up and walked over to the window to see and girl run from behind the tree, running insanely fast. There was light reflecting from her head. Remus tough nothing of it, thinking some one was plating a joke on their girl friends, and sat back down to his book, little did he know what really happened.

***

"Fizzy bees, fizzy bees" Gemini gasped as she stumbled in to the common room to see it was only occupied by four people. Sirius and Cleo, on the couch, Remus reading some book, and some older guy doing his homework. Remus looked up from his book and immediately sprang from his seat and rushed over to her. To her amazement, he picked her up with a strength she never though her had and put her on a chair.

"Gemini, what happened, what's wrong" Remus said slowly and softly, trying to stay calm.

Sirius was now at his side, with Cleo. The older boy was also with them looking very concerned,

The night's memories ran though her head. Who should she tell, she had to tell some one.

"Remus, come here" Gemini said in a whisper

As he leaned over, she whispered something in his ear. His expression turned from concerned to anger to hatred. Gemini couldn't talk anymore, she was shaking to hard, Michael brought her a blanket and tried to calm her down.

Remus turned towards Sirius and said, with the calmest voice he could muster. "He tried to hurt her"

"Who?" Lewis asked

"Um, oh what's his names, Reily, I don't remember his last name, he's a third year though." Sirius answered very quickly concerned for his friend.

"Reily, I'll keep that in mind" he said "Gemini don't worry, every thing will be alright" he said calmly turning toward Gemini. He stood up and walked out of the portrait hole, looking quite furious.

Remus sat down next to Gemini on the couch and took her in to his arms "shhh, Gemini it will all be alright" he said soothingly as Gemini slipped in to a deep, deep sleep.

Sirius sat down on the floor near Gemini. He looked up at Cleo and was shocked to see she was smiling. 

"What are you so happy about" Sirius snapped at her

"Well, Siri dear, Gemini has just replayed history" she said walking to a chair "last year, he did the same thing to another girl, a Gryffindor just like her. So naive and stupid. I was wondering if I should say something to you about it, but seeing how she was getting in the way of us, I decided to keep it to myself."

"You- you WHAT! You knew all along and didn't say a thing!" Sirius stood up, he had hate in his eyes as he glared at Cleo "why didn't you say anything to me about it! She my friend Cleo how could you do that to her! To me"

"Sirius," Cleo said walking up to him "I love you to much"

" Cleo, how can you love when you are so heartless"

"Sirius I-"

"Leave me alone"

Cleo turned on her heel, tears in her eyes as she fled to her dorm room. '

'I would get that girl back' she thought to her self 'Sirius will be mine'

***

"Guys, shh, she waking up now!" Sirius whispered 

Her friends soon surrounded her. 

"Gemini, hi its Michael, Michael Lewis. Gemini, Reily did this last year. He's a Slytherin gem. When he found out you were a Gryffindor, he though it would be funny. He wouldn't have done it if you weren't a Gryffindor." Lewis said slowly

"Where's Dumbledore, something happened, I must tell Dumbledore" Gemini muttered trying to get up.

"Gemini, I am aware of what you would like to tell me. Come, we will go to my office" Dumbledore said stepping out of the shadows.

"Ok" Gemini said, being helped up by Lewis "thanks guys"

Gemini followed Dumbledore out though the portrait hole and down the corridor, after many stair cases, and twisting and turning they finally arrived at Dumbledore's office. A great gargoyle guarded the door to his office. Dumbledore leaned over and whispered 'cauldron cakes'. The gargoyle leapt aside and Dumbledore lead Gemini on to some stairs, the stairs immediately began to move in a swirling manner until they reached a door. Dumbledore opened it and walked inside. Gemini slowly followed him inside, looking at the pictures on they wall. She sat down on a chair, still taking in all of the sights of the room when she laid eyes on a beautiful red bird, with feathers that looked like the liquid fire from the cavern of elements at Sirius' house. 

"Gemini" Dumbledore said softly, breaking the silence, " I would like to know what happened last night, when he attacked you."

Gemini looked into his sparkling blue eye, took a deep breath and began. "We were walking along the edge of the forbidden forest when he asked what house I was in. I told him and he suddenly got mad, his eyes, they were, so… so cold, so full of hatred. I was so scared. He grabbed my arm and covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to get away but I couldn't, all of a sudden he slammed me against the tree, hard. With my wrist free I punched him as hard as I could at the moment. He stepped back covering his eye. He was about to hit me again so I screamed, hoping some one would hear me. I put my hand out instinctively when he advanced on me again, but something stopped him. He was then sent though the air and he crashed into a tree. That when I ran back to the castle." Gemini said very quickly

"Gemini, are you aware of what you now possess?" Dumbledore asked her

"No" Gemini replied

"Gemini, you have telekinesis." Dumbledore said

"I think I've heard of that before. What is exactly?" Gemini asked, looking very surprised.

"Telekinesis is essentially the ability to move an object using only psychic power. I can only give my perspective, but I believe that we are all born with this skill. It is inherent, like walking, talking, breathing. We simply neglect it from day one." Dumbledore explained "A common theory is that TK works by energy fields or by "waves" of psychic energy which are actually dense enough to move an object."

"Why me? How did I get it?" Gemini asked curiously 

"Most people with TK receive the ability on accident. Usually when some one is under much mental and emotional stress, as you were when you were attacked, it triggers something in the brain. Gemini, I have come to believe that you have spontaneous telekinetic powers." Dumbledore continued

" Now Gemini, I can help you become stronger with your powers. With practice your mind can become stronger and more powerful and you can do such great things" Dumbledore said smiling "lunch is about to start if you would like to go down now, I believe your friends are waiting there for you."

"Thank you Dumbledore" Gemini said grinning, "thank you" she got up from her seat and left the room.

"Gemini, I can only imagine on how powerful you can become, and how dangerous as well" Dumbledore said to himself.

***

Gemini slid in to her seat, look very excited. "I need to tell you all something," she said as she piled potatoes on to her plate and she began to eat.

They all inhaled their food and quickly left the table to see what Gemini needed to tell them.

They entered the empty common room at sat down near the fire. 

"I'm telekinetic"

"Tele what?" peter asked look very, very confused

"Telekinetic" Remus said look at her with amazement "not many people have the will power to be able to it, it unbelievable"

"Can you show us?" Sirius said, looking very excited

"I'm sorry, I'm not that good at it, the only time I've ever done it was last night…" Gemini trailed off and looked down at her hands

"Do you wanna talk about last night?" Lily said, looking concerned for her friend

"No, its ok, if you think I look bad, you should see was Valente looks like" Gemini said grinning

"There we go, that's the star we all know and love" James said smiling

"Guys… not to sound rude... but we don't have costumes for the dance" Bella said, standing up "come on Remus, we have to think of something" she grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him to a corner of the common room so they could plan their costumes

"She's right, let's go James" lily said standing up "we don't got all day"

"Here's your chance" James whispered to Sirius as he stood up and followed lily

Gemini just sat there, looking at the fire. She was always impressed by fire. She loved the way the flames entwined with each other, flowing in to one another in a never-ending flow of heat. How you could almost reach out and touch it as if it was a river. But you couldn't. How she wondered on how something so beautiful, could be so dangerous.

"Gemini, are you ok?" Sirius said, sitting down next to her on the couch

"Yea, I guess, a little shaken up, but fine" Gemini said, looking in to his eyes

"So are you going to the last dance tonight?" Sirius asked her, trying to keep his voice from shacking

"I don't think so, I don't have any one to go with" Gemini said, looking at her hands

"Gemini, I can't believe that. You are the most wonderful, smart, beautiful, amazing, and fearless girl who I've ever met. You also pack a pretty powerful punch" he said, bringing a smile to her face "and it's not true that you're not going to the dance with anyone. You're going with me."

Gemini just looked up in to his eyes, and smiled "let's go then, we don't have much time and we don't have a costume idea yet." She said pulling a grinning Sirius off his feet and heading towards her room to get sketches she made, you know, just incase something like this just so happen to pop up.

***

"Come on guys! Were going to be late!" Arabella whined in the common room. She was standing with Remus. They were going as, after much persuasion from Lily, A vampire and his victim

"Calm down, calm down! Were right here!" lily said as she dragged James down the stairs

"Lily! Slow down!" James whined as Lily was pulling him down the stairs. "You're going to mess up my hair!" he said teasingly.

"Aw come on, you're the fussiest doctor I've ever met!" lily sighed as she sat down next to Bella

"Oh, thank you. And I must add you are the prettiest nurse I've ever had" James said, pulling of the heart melting smile. 

"Hey guys" peter said as he came down the stairs

"Hey, where Gemini and Sirius" Bella said looking around the room for them

"Oh, they'll be right down" peter said "I've got to got, got to meet my date"

"Bye peter see you later!" James yelled as peter scurried though the portrait hole. 

Just then Gemini walked out of the first years dorm room. She looked simply stunning. She had taken an old pair of her school robes and used a coloring spell to make them bright white. She cut the bottom so it made a slit up to the middle of her thigh. She then tightened it so it would contour to her body. She ripped up the ends of her robe arms and made it look very wispy. She had deep red lipstick on, and her hair has blown out and let it fall down her back like a vale. She walked down the stair as if she was floating on air. She received many whistles from the crowd as she walked over to her friends.

"Hey, like the costume?" she said twirling her self around

"Yea! It great! But I don't get it?" James said staring at her 

"That's where Sirius comes in," Gemini said sweetly as she pointed to the boys' dorm.

There stood Sirius, in his school robes, but they were Red! He walked down the stairs with a stupid grin on his face and he soon join the rest of his friends

"I am Diavolo, the fallen angel. And this is the beautiful Diavola, the risen demon." Sirius said as he joined arms with Gemini."I'd give that around a 2 for creativity" a cold voice from behind the said. It was Cleo. "But since it was Gemini's idea I'll have to give a zero."

"You know what Cleo," Gemini said, letting go of Sirius' arm and walking strait up to her. "Say all the stuff you wanna say about me, go ahead. Make my day." She leaned close in, and got right up in her face and whispered " And when you do, you'll see how nice I can be, let go guys" Gemini said, walking out of the common room, leaving Cleo furious. 

***

As they walked in to the great hall, they had to pass Slytherin. She held on tighter to Sirius as they walked by. The Slytherin's had so conveniently let the whole Gemini/ Reily things loose on the school. Of course they changed it to fit their needs. What was once a story on how Reily attacked Gemini was now a lust filled soap opera that went wrong.

James leaned in towards Gemini and whispered "don't worry were here for you" Gemini gave James and small smile and continued to stare at her feet.

'This is not going to be a good night' Gemini though to her self as she sat down.

"Come on guys, let's dance." Bella said, trying to keep thing cool. She pulled Remus out of his seat and on to the dance floor. Lily followed by dragging James out as well.

"You ready Diavola?" Sirius asked holding his hand out to her.

"Of course" Gemini said, taking his hand

As they started to dance Sirius was amazed on how light on her feet Gemini was. It was like she was floating on air. The first slow song came on and Sirius spun her until she was in his arms. He put his arms around her waist and she placed her hands around his neck. It felt perfect. They swayed side to side to the beat in the music. 

"You know, I really liked that cheer you did for Cleo the first night" Sirius whispered in to her ear

"Oh, sorry about that, I was a bit…" Gemini said, searching for the right word

"Hysterical, insane, like me... oh sorry" Sirius said as he saw the look he was receiving. "You have to admit though, she was looking at you like you had three heads or something"

"I know, just the way I wanted it to be" Gemini said placing her head on Sirius shoulder. 

The song ended and the friends met up and decided to go out for a walk around the lake for a break. On their way out to the grounds, they met a certain group of Slytherin's.

"Well, well, well, looks like all blood suckers find their kind sooner of latter isn't that right, Sirius," Gemini said as they stopped in front of Snape, his date, Malfoy, Narcissa, Reily, with Cleo practically glue to his arm.

"What was that, Gemini" Cleo snapped "I don't you would wanting to get smart with me, I have people who can hurt you, so don't even try"

"Lily, did you hear that, she says she has people who can hurt me" Gemini said laughing, "Hun, correction, who would try to hurt me, since I don't start the fight, I'll have the advantage, thanks to the rule."

"What are you bloody talking about!" Snape snapped his eyes narrowing

"Are you telling me that you guys don't know what the rule is!" Gemini mock fainted, and spun on her heel "I can't believe these guys don't know the rule, off all people"

"WHAT RULE!" Reily boomed

Gemini smiled weirdly, opened her eyes, and spoke in a very monotone voice "occupisi mai della regola di tre, tre volte i vostri ritorni di atto al thee, questo pozzo che dovete imparare, l'unico di lezione ottiene che cosa il dost di thee guadagna"

"What the hell did you just say!" Malfoy snapped, looking very annoyed

"Ever mind the rule of three, three times your act returns to thee, this lesson well you must learn, the only gets what thee dost earn" Gemini said very fluently

"What does that mean!" Cleo said, being the dumb blonde that she was

"It means, that what ever you do to us, something will happen to you only three times worse" Bella said

"Exactly, now if you don't mind moving, I would like to go out side now," Gemini snapped pushing her way though the Slytherin's and Cleo." Oh and Reily," she said over her should " the black eyes really doesn't go good with your skin complexion." She laughed as she guided her friends out side, leaving the 'evil ones' dumbfounded.

***

The six friends walked back in to the great hall as the last song was announced they hurried out on to the dance floor and quickly found themselves in each other's arms. This night had to be the best night they've had so far, and this would top it all off. Gemini and Sirius just swayed with the music absorbed in each other's eyes. When the song ended, they found each other practically nose to nose, slowly they leaned in...

"Hey guys!" James said as he bounded towards his two embarrassed friends.

Gemini quickly backed away stood very awkwardly becoming very interested in the ceiling all of a sudden. James just stood there, looking back and forth, from a very shocked Sirius, to an embarrassed Gemini and just grinned ear to ear. 

"James, I know you're my best friend, but I recommend you run" Sirius said, looking at his friend with a smile on his face. He leaped toward James who quickly took of in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, followed by Remus and peter. 

Lily, Bella, and Gemini, just stood there, and muttered "boys" as they walked on after them ready for a good nights sleep.

__


	6. Ché modo concludersi un anno

Hey every body wassup

Hey every body wassup? Sorry it took song long for this to get up, I have a writing portfolio due, so I hadda do that. Oops well there are thanx at the bottom, so if you reviewed you there!

Ché modo concludersi un anno

What a way to end a year

Gemini and Sirius were, as you could say, awkward around each other for a while. It lasted about month but it felt like forever. Neither could look each other in the eye any more with out blushing madly and looking away. The rest of their friends however, were having a field day. 

"Gemini, why don't you work with _Sirius_ " Lily would say. Or "Sirius, _Gemini_ needs help with her potions home work" James would comment, when every body knew that potions was easily her best subject.

But by the time December rolled around, they were complexly over the whole _'I'm-going-to-act-all-shy-and-pretend-you-don't-exist-because-I-actually-do-like-you'_ routine. They were closer than best friends, I mean close. Although they didn't admit it, or didn't want to admit it, the entire school knew something was up. They did everything together; you didn't see Sirius with out Gemini, or Gemini with out Sirius. But they still held on to fact that they were only friends.

"So guys, who is going home for the holidays?" Gemini asked one day during dinner

"I am" peter said

"Me to" Remus added in

"We are" James said, talking about himself and Sirius

"I am to" Bella commented

"Were going home to right Lily?" Gemini asked

"Yea" Lily said

"Guys I have an idea," James said, "why don't we comeback the day after Christmas and exchange gifts"

"Good idea, you guys for it?" Lily asked

"Definitely" peter, Sirius, Remus, Gemini and Bella said

***

"Shh, I'll wake him up…" Gemini whispered as she crept up on a sleeping Sirius.

"Oh Sirius" Gemini said softly in a sing song voice. She looked at her friends who were trying hard to muffle back their laughs and shrugged

"SIRIUS ZANDER BLACK, GET OFF YOU FAT LAZY BUTT AND GET UP! WERE ALMOST AT THE STATION" Gemini yelled in his ear

He nearly jumped a foot off his chair and landed on the floor with a thud. The compartment burst in to laughter as Sirius jumped up.

"Oh your gunna get it Gemini Cielo!" Sirius said playfully and he jumped on top of her

The two friends wrestled each other to the floor, laughing. Sirius managed to get on top of her and was tickling her with no intent of stopping. Gemini tried at first to get him off, but had no luck to she decided to take this in to her own hands. She had to concentrate while laughing, which is really hard to do, but she managed to lift Sirius up a bit. She then flipped him over with one of her legs and sat on his cheat. She went nose to nose with him and whispered. " To bad Siri baby, looks like I beat you this time" and she kissed the tip of his nose.

She got up and sat down in her seat, where Mischief soon took his usual spot on her lap. Sirius was still on the floor with a goofy smile on his face 'she kissed me! YES YES YES'. He was mentally doing a victory dance, sort of a touch down super bowl thing. 

***

"So we'll see you guys in about three days?" Bella asked as they got off the train

"Yea, Gemini, there's your mom, we gotta go guys, see you later!" Lily said as they all hugged each other good bye. 

Lily and Gemini walked over to meet rose and climbed in to the Evans car. The two girls immediately began to fill her in with the details of their first months at hogwarts. They left out Gemini's telekinesis and how she achieved it, but they told her all about their friends, teachers, the Halloween ball, their favorite classes, on how Lily was excellent in charms, but Gemini kicked everybody's butt in potions.

"I'll see you in a bit Lily, we have to go shopping for Christmas gifts!" Gemini said as she began to cross the street to her house

"Sure, I'll call you ok?"

"Alright, oh and thank you for picking me up Rose!"

"Any time dear, tell your mother I said hi"

"Sure, bye!"

Gemini walked though her front door and was immediately swallowed by her mother hugs and kisses. When she finally let go her father picked her up and began to swing her around in circles

"So Gemini dear, how was you first few months and your school?" Stella asked as she lead her youngest daughter in to the kitchen where she was cooking a huge dinner. 

"Oh mama it was great! I have so many things to tell you! It was unbelievable!"

So all though out dinner she explained her classes, teachers, friends and enemies. On how potions was easily her best subject and how she already had people hating her the first day. Gemini knew she had to tell her parents about her powers, because sooner or later it would slip out some how. 

" Mama, Papa, Pisces, I have to tell you all something." Gemini said, while the began to eat their desert

"What is it Principessa? {a/n for all the people who don't speak the Italian language, it means _princess_, ok, I'm shutting up now!}" Her father asked, looking worried

"Something happened at school…"Gemini said looking at her parents

She began to explain what happened with Reily and how he 'attempted' to beat her up. Virgo looked outraged, Stella, on the verge of tears, and Pisces was happy to see someone else shared her life long passion for beating down on her sister. Virgo was about to say some thing when Gemini cut him off

"No, papa, let me finish. Something happened to me, I did something that made him stop, he was pushed, well thrown, back in to a tree, I didn't know at the time what I did, but soon after headmaster told me what happened…" she took a deep breathe and continued "I have telekinesis"

She looked that the shocked expressions on their faces "Tele – Tele what?" Pisces asked, hoping it was a fatal disease. 

"Telekinesis"

"What is it, what can we do to help you, do we need to call a doctor?" Stella said, frantically rushing around the kitchen

"No mama, calm down, telekinesis isn't a disease, I was born with it!" Gemini exclaimed trying to get her mother to calm down

"What do you mean born with it" Virgo asked "when you were born, they told us you were as healthy as could be"

"Papa, every one is born with the ability, they just don know how to use it!" Gemini said "but I do"

"Show me"

"Ok…" Gemini said looking around the room. She saw mischief sniffing around near the oven. She focused her eyes and stretched out her arm, she felt the energy flow from her hand, like an extension of her body and slowly the kitten began to float though the air until he landed on her lap.

The entire family was speechless; they just stared at her like she had three heads or something.

"You have a powerful gift my dear, please don't abuse it" Stella said as she regained her speech. 

" I know mama"

"HOW, HOW COULD YOU LET HER LIVE WITH US!" Pisces outburst, shocking her family "SHE COULD LIKE KILL US IF SHE WANTED!" 

"But I don't, so I wont, I'm quite harm less, if not provoked" Gemini said, smiling because she scared her sister.

"BUT SHE WILL, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" Pisces screamed, talking about when Gemini knocked her out the day before they moved here.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T START WITH ME THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO HURT NOW WOULD I!" Gemini yelled back

Both girls stood up to face each other. Pisces was a good 7 inches taller than she, being 5'5, was. Although Gemini was always small for her age, she made up for in spirit and strength, and Pisces knew it. 

"Girls please!" Stella pleaded with her daughters

"Sorry mama" Gemini said siting back down

"Yea sorry" Pisces muttered 

"Now, Gemini, know that everything is said and done we had a visit from an owl this morning. I dare say it was for you?"

Gemini's eyes lit up, Stella seeing this let her daughter leave early from the table and see what was waiting for her in her bedroom. 

Gemini sprinted up the stairs and rushed in to her room where she saw a parcel and a letter. She flopped down on the bed and eagerly opened the letter

Gemini:

Come è la Mia Stella? il Dumbledore ha scritto me. Sì conosco il dumbledore. mi ha detto che cosa è accaduto su Halloween. Avete dato non soltanto che il bastardo un occhio nero ma egualmente ora voi ha potenzi molto speciali. li vorrei venire lo visito. Potete portare un amico se gradiste. nel sacchetto, ci è un sacchetto della polvere di floo. Il tiro giusto alcuni dentro a voi inforna il posto, fa un passo dentro alle fiamme ed all'urlo " la GINNASTICA di TONYS!" l'cOh e li mantiene gomiti rimboccati dentro! Ci è egualmente un regalo per voi dentro là, io lo spiegherà quando arrivate qui.

Arrivederci per ora

~Tony.

Gemini was happy. No she wasn't happy she was ecstatic. She stared at the letter as her mother called up to her

"Gemini, lily's here!"

Lily walked in to Gemini's room to see her jumping up and down on her bed. 

"Ok… who let you have sugar?" Lily asked as she sat down on the floor and began to play with Mischief. 

A smile spread across Gemini' face as she jumped, well fell of her bed. She sprang up and gave the letter to Lily. 

"Gem, I don't speak Italian!" Lily said

"Oh yea, oh I know that!" Gemini said pacing around the room " Oh, Oh I know! I speak Italian! I'll translate it for you!" a super hyper Gemini said, snatching the letter away from lily

Gemini cleared her throat and began to translate 

"Heaven: 

How is my star? Dumbledore wrote to me. Yes I know Dumbledore. He told me what happened on Halloween. Not only did you give that bastard a black eye but also now you have very special powers. I would like you to come visit me. You may bring a friend if you would like. In the bag, there is a bag of floo powder. Just throw some in to you fire place, step in to the flames and yell "TONYS GYM!" oh and keep you elbows tucked in! There is also a gift for you in there; I will explain it when you arrive here.

Bye for now

~Tony

"Wow, I wonder what's in the parcel" Lily wondered aloud.

"Yea, what would he send me" Gemini headed towards the bed and began to unwrap the parcel. Out fell a little bag.

"That must be the Floo powder" Lily said

"Oh my" Gemini whispered as she pulled out a metallic black cloak. It looked like it was made of ice, but it wasn't. She couldn't figure out what it was made off, it a smooth as silk, but it wasn't thin, it was warm but lightweight all at the same time. 

"What is it?" lily asked, staring at the cloak

" I don't know…" Gemini began "but it's beautiful," 

"Yea"

"Oh lily," Gemini said, a smiling covering her face "you want to go to Italy?"

***

After much persuasion the girls convinced their parents to let them go to Italy, by ways of wizarding travel. Gemini wrote back to Tony, telling him about the arrangements. Lily arrived at Gemini's at about 9 o'clock that morning. Gemini took the bag of floo powder opened it and each girl took a handful. Gemini went first, she threw it in to the fire and marveled over the beautiful emerald green color. She cautiously stepped in to the flames and yelled " LA GINNASTICA DI TONYS!" He whole body started spinning, faster and faster until she fell out. She looked around the strange new room; she's never been in. she really started to panic when Lily came out of the fire. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice.

" È che la Mia Stella che vedo " Tony said as he walked in to see a very panic stricken Gemini.

" Tony! come abbiali stati! li ho mancati così tanto!" Gemini said as she ran up and hugged him 

" me a, attesa dell'c. Oh questo potrei aiutare 'Lenguasi' " Tony said, pointing his wand at Lily "ah that's better!" Tony said in plain English, but with a thick Italian accent " you must be Lily, I'm Tony"

"Hello, what was that charm you used on me?" lily asked

"Oh, it was a language charm, it makes it so that I can understand what you're saying in English, and vise versa!"

"Oh, I get it now!" lily said perking up

"So Gemini, how about a little match, for old times sakes?" Tony asked, with a twinkle in his eye

"Ok Tony, who is it?" Gemini asked with her hands on her hips

" I have no clue what you are talking about" Tony said with a grin

"Ok, you have another pair of gloves, I left mine back in England" Gemini asked him, seeming to get more excited

"For you, of course, now lets see what we can do about your clothes" Tony said looking at what she was wearing

Gemini couldn't help but laugh, she knew he was going to say something about her clothes. Just because she still wore tank tops, in the middle of winter doesn't mean she was dress inappropriate. She was wearing an old boxing tank top and a pair of sweats. Gemini just grinned.

"What ever you say Tony" Gemini sad as she lead lily in the locker room, where a pair of gloves, and boxing shorts were laid out for her.

***

"Everybody quiet down, quiet down" Tony pleaded with the boxers in the main gym "HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP! thank you. Now that I have your attention, I would like you all to welcome out guest here today Gemini Cielo." He waited until the murmurs of the crowd stopped "for those of you that know her, this is a special treat, for those that don't, be prepared for a fight not to miss. In one corner we have our returning champion Santos "Bashy" Colegrande" many people began to cheer as a boy, about the age of 13 walked in to the ring. 

"He looks just like Sirius" Gemini whispered to Lily, when Lily gave her a quizzical look, because they didn't look at all alike, Gemini added on "way to cocky"

"And in the other corner is one of our veterans, if you've been around a bit, you all know who I am talking about, people, I give you Gemini "The Fallen Angel" Cielo!" Gemini trotted out in to the ring, the ring she once dominated. There were many cheers for her, but also many whispers. 

"Newbies" she though to herself She shot Tony a look about the nickname he suddenly gave her. Tony just winked and continued talking "now I want to see a good clean fight, lets go!"

*Ding ding* 

Immediately the two started to fight, "Bashy" wasted no time in starting this fight. He quickly moved in and just began lashing out with anything off the top of his head. She saw it in his eyes; he had no clue what he was doing. She heard the cheer from the crowd. If they though he was as high as the sky, she would bring them as high as the heavens. She got much lighter on her feet and began to dance around him. She darted every which way, confusing the heck out of him; he would trip over himself, or keep barreling in one direction, blindly punching. This is where she would get her chances. She threw a few powerful punches when there were openings. She bided her time, letting him tired himself out. Then she saw it, he couldn't handle it any more, she charged in for the attack. She let all of the energy flow though her punches, her moves as fluent as the air itself; she would sway back and forth, like the branches of a wheeping willow in a calm summer breeze. Gemini lost count of the round bells, she knew it would be over soon. She began to mirror his steps, frustrating him to wits end. Then finished him off. He fell to the ground with a thud 

"ONE" Gemini saw him look up

"TWO" they caught each other's eyes and Santos smiled

"THREE" his head fell to the ground

"AND THE WINNER IS Gemini "" Cielo!" Tony yelled as the crowd looked on with disbelief. The people who were there when Gemini grew up in the ring all cheered her on. But something wasn't right there. "Bashy" got up way to easily. 

"HEY THATS NOT FAIR!" a man yelled from the crowd

"Oh, why do you say that?" Gemini asked nicely, this seemed to get the man even madder

"OH COME OFF IT! EVERY BODYS KNOWS YOUR ARE TONY'S FAVORITE, YOU CHEATED!" the man boomed

Gemini just smiled, looked at Tony, who nodded, and she walked to the edge of the ring where the man was standing. She leaned on the ropes and said in a calm, very professional manner " I can tell you one thing. I've done this my way. You don't have anybody to blame for this win but me and I love it. Also besides the fact that I haven't been in a boxing ring in lets see " she stops to think " about seven months! And also it was plain to see to any _experienced_ boxer, that he had no clue what he was doing. He had no grace, no strategy; he only had his brutality. Now excuse me for saying this, but when you put all of that together, that doesn't equal a good boxer, it equals someone who has was to much aggression and has nothing to do with it so he decided to go to a gym and show off his strength. That's not what boxing is about, boxing is not only a sport, it's a way of life. When you come to understand that, you can start seriously training but until then, you only just a wanna be." Gemini said. She started off talking to the man, but ended up giving a speech to the entire gym. She earned a standing ovation from all of the occupants, except for "Bashy" and the man, who Gemini thought was his father. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a day to spend with my best friends" Gemini trotted off the locker rooms, where Lily was waiting for her. But she was stopped before she entered the door.

"I let you win that match," Santos said, smiling

"And why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't have lasted five minutes with me in that ring."

"Oh really?" Gemini asked. She threw a very well executed uppercut strait to his solar plexus. {a/n for those of you who don't know where the solar plexus is, its where your ribs meet. In other words it where you get the wind knocked out of you}

"What the hell was that for!" Santos said, gasping for air as he fell to his knees

Gemini kneeled down beside him and whispered in to his ear "well, you said you let me win, I wanted to let you know that deep down inside, you know you just made the biggest mistake of your life"

***

"Bella!" They two hyper girls yelled in a singsong voice as the entered their usual compartment on the hogwarts express.

"Lily! Gemini!" Bella replied hugging the two friends. 

"So how was your Christmas" Gemini asked, doing a Joan Rivers imitation

"Oh it was saw simplify spiffing darling!" Bella answered, pulling off an equally good impression. 

"Now, where are those boy?" Lily thought aloud as the train pulled away from the station and started its journey back to hogwarts.

"Ladies and gentleman…" a voice said loudly from out side. The door burst open and the owner of the voice jumped in "Sirius, has enter the building!" Sirius said in the worst Elvis impression humanly possible. "Thank you very much, thank you very much, uh huh, uh huh"

"Will you stop showing off!" James yelled as he pushed his best friend into the compartment followed by Remus and peter.

" I know, you can stop showing off! She right- oops" peter said, just realizing what he just said and hiding behind Remus, who had a large smile across his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella began, seeming very interested.

"Nothing!" Sirius blurted out

"Oh, It didn't sound like nothing, you've only been talking about it for the PAST THREE DAYS!" James said, with an evil smile playing across his face.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, who was getting very interested

"Like I said… nothing is wrong everything is just peachy!" Sirius said, who looked extremely nervous

" I know! Let's give out gifts now!" Remus said, maybe a little to bit excited

"Oh, cant we wait until we get back to the castle" Sirius whined, looking uneasy

"No, we cant" James said aloud "besides, you've talked about this WAY to much to give it up now!"

"Fine!" Sirius sighed as he gave in and sat down. 

"Why are you so jumpy today?" Gemini asked as she sat down next to him and put her hand to his head checking for a temperature. Sirius shuttered at her touch.

"Fine, just fine" Sirius muttered as he tried to calm himself down.

"Now, me and Gemini went to Italy over the break to visit her old gym. Not only did she beat A way to cocky guys butt, we bought you all presents!" Lily said, as she looked thought her bag for the gifts.

"Yea, And I got this" Gemini said as she pulled her cloak out of her bag. " I don't know what it is, I got it as a present" 

"Hey, I know what this is!" Remus exclaimed as he ran his fingers of ver fabric "it's an enhancement cloak, it make your strong side stand out, it will probably make your telekinesis stronger and also your natural abilities will sky rocket."

"Wow" Gemini whispered, as she listened to Remus

"So! Who wants to open gifts now!" peter asked

"Bella this is for you, from us" Gemini said as she handed Bella a small box.

"And this is for you guys" Lily said as she handed each boy a bag "from us"

"Here Gemini, Lily" Bella said as she handed each of them a small box. They opened them up and pulled out a necklace. Gemini's said, "Best" and Lily's said "forever". They looked at Bella and saw that her necklace said "Friends"

"Lily, Bella, Gemini! Catch!" James yelled as he threw each girl a box, "from us." The girls opened their presents. Each girl got a mirror, when you look into it, I told you how you were feeling that day.

"Gemini," Sirius said walking over to her and sitting on the seat next to her. He took a deep breath and took out a small box, and opened it. Gemini gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace, with a small ball about the size of a marble on it. He lifted it up to her eye level and let her get a good look at it. Inside of the ball, to her amazement, were hundreds of tiny little stars, moving in a circular motion. {A/n think about the galaxy on Orion's collar from 'men in black'} With trembling fingers he moved her hair over to one side and put the necklace on from behind. He leaned in toward her ear and whispered very lightly.

"Will you go out with me?"

Gemini turned around to look him in the eyes. What beautiful eyes, she thought. She looked at him smiled and whispered "yes"

Sirius was stunned, he sat back, a huge smile spreading across his face "I – I – I'll be right back" he said as he stood up and left the room

Everyone gave Gemini quizzical but burst out laughing when they heard Sirius yell "YYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS"

James got up and looked out the door, followed by his friends. They broke down laughing when they saw Sirius dancing down the hallway, actually doing an I'm-going-to-Disney-world-because-I-just-won-the-super-bowl dance.

The month flew and so far Snape earned himself a black eye and Malfoy wanted James dead. Gemini and Sirius were having the times of their life. They weren't actually going out, they were just together. And they made sure EVERYBODY knew that. Gemini would think of the worlds greatest pranks, and Sirius would pull them off.

It was February and it just so happens to be Valentines Day. When everyone was at breakfast the owls soared in and began to drop valentines around the great hall. The seven friends were surprised to see that about thirty owls began swooping down dropping cards, gifts, teddy bears and candy on to the three girls' laps. The boys just stared at their pile, then two the girls, all they got were a few cards. Then Sirius shot daggers at every guy in the room. Gemini noticed this. She got up and walked to his seat. She sat down on his lap, put her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a valentine's day kiss. When they were done, Gemini looked in to the stunned eyes of Sirius, and giggled. Sirius looked at all of the envious faces in the hall and smiled. 

[**~*Daisy*~**][1] - yes I know, I should really try to capitalized Lily, but my spell checker doesn't pick it up… oops!

Potter girl – sorry about making Pisces so mean! I was going to name her Aries, but then I saw hit with an idea, so I couldn't use it! SORRY TO ALL THE Pisces OUT THERE!

[**~*Charmsangel*~**][2] _ as you can see I wrote more, TA DA! Ok I'm over it!

Thank you all for reading, but I would love you all if you would review to!

Disclaimer: I own Gemini and the plot…. JK owns all things harry potter, but I wouldn't mind owning Sirius though:: HE HE HE::

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=52093
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=54077



	7. 

Ok, everybody, I know, I'm terrible, it took my SOOO long to get this up and I am so sorry

Ok, everybody, I know, I'm terrible, it took my SOOO long to get this up and I am so sorry! I've been caught up writing it, I'm in the 3rd year now, and I was going so good, I've neglected typing! Sorry, my deepest apologies. Oh yea I almost forgot, would Any one be interested being my beta reader? If you are email me at [][1]bellagemini@aol.com. Thanks a billion, oh no, I'm babbling again, ok I'm over it, on to my story…

Estate

Summer

What seemed like weeks were actually months and James, Lily, Gemini, Bella, Sirius, Remus and peter were back on the hogwarts express on their way home. Lily and Gemini invited Bella to stay at their houses for part of the summer. Sirius invited James, Remus and Peter over his house as well. All too soon they found themselves in Kings Cross Station waiting for their rides. 

"Gemini! Lily dear over here!" Stella Cielo yelled as she saw the girl though the crowds of people.

"Coming mama!" Gemini yelled over the heads of the students, while grabbing Lily's hand, who grabbed Bella's hand and followed Gemini to her mother.

"Mama, this is Bella, she is the girl I told you about, the one who will be staying the summer."

"Oh, hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine" Bella replied politely

"Come on Gemini, we have to get home, we have a real surprise for you" Stella said beaming

"Sure, bye guys, owl us like 200 times a day ok?" Gemini said as she and Lily headed out of the station and to the Cielo's car. 

***

"MAMA! PAPA! Thank you! Thank you!" Gemini screamed as she walked in to her room to find a new shooting star broomstick with a big bow on it lying on her bed.

"We gave the money to Tony, who bought it in the wizard world." Virgo said, smiling at her ecstatic daughter

"Wow…" Gemini whispered in amazement as she ran her fingers over the smooth, streamline making of the new broom. "I wish I could try this out…" she though aloud, still awestruck that she owned the best broom out on the market. "Just wait till Bella and Lily see this!"

***

"Bella!" Lily and Gemini cried as their best friend tumbled out of the Cielo's fire. 

"Lily! Gemini! How's your summer been?" Bella asked her two friends as they walked up the stairs to Gemini's bedroom, to plan what they would be doing with their time together. 

"Pretty good" Lily said as they got to the top of the stairs. 

"Ciao e benvenuto alla casa di cielo. Qui, mangerete l'alimento italiano più fine. Sonno nella nostra base più comoda. Raffreddisi con le ragazze più fredde Durante IL primo anno e sia terrorizzato dalla vista delle nostre sorelle!"

"I heard that Sister dearest!" Pisces snapped as she stepped out of her room. "Now, you wouldn't want me to tell mama about a certain boy in school now would you Gemini?"

"Pisces, you have nothing against me. I'm papa's little angel. If you think you can dig stuff up on me, try it go right ahead. But if you do, I'll be forced to use my powers. Because I consider that provoked." Gemini said grinning as she walked past her dumbfounded sister and led her two best friends in to her room. 

"Wow, Gem, what did you tell her that got her so mad?" Bella asked as she put her stuff down on the floor next to Gemini's bed.

Gemini cleared her throat and said dramatically "Hello, and welcome to the house of heaven. Here, you will eat the finest Italian food. Sleep in our most comfortable bed. Chill with the coolest girls in first year, and be terrified by the sight of our sisters!"

***

The third day the girl where together, Bella wanted to see what a muggle fast food restaurant was like. So Gemini and Lily brought her to McDonalds.

After ordering 3 hamburgers, 3 sodas, and 3 large French fries the girls sat down and began to talk about stupid stuff. School, on how Giovani fumed every time Gemini made her potion perfect. On how Remus could beat every single person in the school in chess, and how James was so smart in transfiguration, and Sirius was a hopeless cause. 

"So Gemini, how's Sirius doing?" Lily asked, with a smile across her face. She loved looking at the expression ion her best friend's face whenever her boyfriend was mentioned.

"Sirius…" Gemini said, a lazy smile spreading across her face "He hasn't written like her said he would" her voice trailing off

"Oh come of it! Gemini you two have been going out for 7 happy months! He's probably driving poor James, Remus and Peter insane right now, talking about you" Bella began

"Like he usually does!' Lily finished for her

"I guess your right" Gemini said

"Of course I'm right, I'm Bella remember, I'm always right"

"Come on guys, let's go back to my house and get some delicious zepolies." Gemini said as the three girls walked back to Gemini's house.

***

"Hello girls" Virgo said as the girls ran in to the house. 

"Hi papa" Gemini said kissing her father on the cheek

"Hello Mr. Cielo" Bella and Lily said in unison

Just then a high pitched scream echoed through the house. Pisces and Petunia ran down the stairs still, screaming

"THERES A BIRD IN HER ROOM!" Pisces shrieked

A smile spread across the three friends' faces as they sprinted up to Gemini's room to find Sirius's owl sitting on her bed. 

"Hey there pretty" Gemini cooed as she led the owl to the bathroom for some water. When they returned, she took the note that was bound to its leg and the three girls crowded around it.

Dear ~

Sirius's Drop Dead Gorgeous Piece of Heaven, Lily, and Bella

Hi Girls! It's us. We are all over Sirius's house. And no, we didn't blow it up… yet :: Laugh's Insanely::Ok my turn now. Hi baby, how's my Widdle star doing? (OW, I'm being hit with pillows) Ok, it's time for me to write. We didn't just write to say hi to our FAVORITE girls, hi Bella! No, It wasn't it was TO INVITE YOU ALL OVER TO MY HOUSE FOR THE SUMMER!Calm down! Sirius had a sudden urge to eat the sugar bowl this morning. So write back, and we will pick you guys up 

Love

James, Remus, And Gemini's Sexy Sirius! (OW! Again with the pillows!)

The girls just grinned.

"Oh Mama!" Gemini sang as she skipped down the stairs.

After much persuasion, the girls finally convinced their parents to let them go. They ran back upstairs to write the boys back.

To ~

James,Remus, And My heartthrob hunk of a boyfriend

How are our favorite troublemakers? We can go. LILY STOP DANCING! Lily's dancing. Sorry so short, but we have to pack. No we don't!Oh SIRUS, baby, can I bring mischief PLEASE!AWWW you should see her pouty face, she does a very good pouty face.Thanks :: bows::Ok, Bella, we're going to go pack now

Love Always ~

Lily, Bella, And Sirius's Baby

The girls sent they letter back, and went to Lily's house so she could pack. Then they went back to Gemini's so Bella and Gemini could pack.

***

Gemini had to think some things out. She had a lot on her chest and she had to get it all out some where. She told Bella and Lily to go back to Lily's house and she'll meet up with them later on. She ran to her "secrete spot" as she called it. It was a clearing in the woods where she could work out with out being bothered. She began to shadow box as soon as she got there.

"Jab, Jab, Reverse, Reverse, hook, hook, upper, upper" Gemini said, executing each move as she spoke. After about 15 minutes of boxing drills. She laid down on the forest floor. It was hot out that day, and since she was alone, she decided to take off her T-shirt, and since she was wearing her sports bra, she didn't have a problem with this. 

She let the warm sunshine flood on to her face, warming her body. It wasn't a very windy day but she felt a very short burnt on wind. She slowly opened her eyes and stared in to the mischievous eyes of Sirius. Gemini leaped to her feet and grabbed Sirius around his neck. She pulled away from him, then slapped him.

"What a welcome" Sirius said, grinning

"Why didn't you write to me!" Gemini said, mock pouting

"I though I would surprise you" Sirius said, taking her in to his arms "and I like this new look you have going for your self"

He was about to pull her in to a kiss when Gemini stopped. She walked backwards. She heard something. She strained her ears for any other signs of noise or movement. Her eyes were fixed on one spot in the air. All of a sudden two hysterical boys appeared out of no where, their faces red from hold back their laughter for so long.

"James POTTER AND Remus LUPIN!" Gemini screamed

"Sirius, can I use your broom for a second, please?" Giving him her infamous puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry, I have plans for this cloak." And with that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed his broom and took off. 

The feeling she got whenever she was in the air returned. She shot past the two boys, whipped around and smiled.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me" she mocked as she dove down and looped the two stunned boys. The last time they saw her fly, she wasn't very good at it.

"Oh come on, are you saying that I might actually be a match for James 'I-am-the-quidditch-king' Potter" she cried as she circles them.

"Ok that it's it, sorry Sirius, but you're girls gunna get it!" James said playfully. 

James shot after Gemini and started chasing her though the trees. James was surprised on how she could maneuver so we though the air, while hysterical laughing, as if the wind was carrying her. 

"Gemini Cielo! I'm going to get you!" James yelled as he followed her though the trees. He was amazed on how swift she was. She stopped short and turned towards James and dove underneath him. She flew back to the clearing and made a soft dismount on to the grass.

"Gem, that was amazing!" Sirius whispered as he looked at his exhausted, giggling girlfriend.

"Thanks" she said sitting up "oh and Sirius" she kissed him slowly and sweetly "that was for before"

"Yea, 'ya know what, that was all sentimental and all, but can we go now?" Remus said, still floating in the air

"Sure" Sirius said to Remus "YO James!" he yelled at his best friend "I THINK MY GIRL BEAT YOU!"

"NO! I gave her a head start! That's all!" James said in his defense

"What ever you say James" Remus said "oh and gem, you might want to put your shirt back on"

Gemini looked down and blushed "oops, I guess I forgot about that" She grabbed her shirt, pulled it on, hoped onto the back of Sirius's broom and they sped of to Lily's house.

***

"Lily, what do you think is taking Gemini so long?" Bella asked

"I'm not sure "Lily replied as she let Bella's owl out

"I think she met up with her, what did he call himself again?" Bella asked, giggling

"Sexy Sirius" Lily answered, giggling uncontrollably

"Yea, that was it. Those two are so cute together!" Bella said, calming down

"Yea, and like, most of the school knew something was up with them before they even knew!"

"Yea, just think what might happen over Sirius's house!"

The girls burst in to laughter again but stopped when the window burst open

"What will happen over my house?" Sirius asked, smiling

"Yea, I didn't quite catch the last part" Gemini said, her head resting on Sirius back

"Gemini! Sirius! What are you two doing! You will be seen!" Bella cried as she pulled them in the room

"No they wont" James said, appearing behind them, climbing through to the window

"Sirius's dad put an advanced invisibility charm on the brooms, whoever's on them won't be seen by muggles" Remus said, soaring through the window.

"Oh" Bella said, looking at her hands

The friends went over to say goodbye to Lily's parents and petunia, who seemed to be drooling over James, until she found out he was one of _them_.

Then they headed over to the Cielo's, where Gemini introduced the boys to her parents. They said their good byes and headed up to Gemini's room to get their luggage and head off on the journeys to Sirius's house.

***

"Why you must be Arabella, Lily, and Gemini," A tall woman with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes said as she welcomed the six friends in to the huge house. "Gemini, I don't think there was a time that Sirius wasn't talking about you!" Sirius face turned red as he turned but bumped in to a tall man with blonde hair with gray eyes. 

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, you must be Gemini!" the man said, "the names Orion, I see you have already met my wife Claire. So you the one Sirius he had managed to keep a secrete from us all this time"

" Yup, that's me" Gemini said, shaking his out stretched hand. 

"If it weren't for James here, we would have never found out about you two!" Claire said, leading the friends in the kitchen "why don't you boys show the girls their room, while I whip together something to eat ok?"

"Sure mum, come on let go" he said, grabbing Gemini hand and pulling her in to the foyer, followed closely by the rest of their friends and they headed deeper in the house. 

They finally reached a door after walking down many corridors. Remus reached out and opened the door. The sight took the girls breath away. The room was huge. It had four huge four posters. Each wall had different mural on it. The north wall had a beautiful forest painted on it. You could see the birds flying though the branches, a deer family walking though the bushes that bordered the floor. The east wall was a beautiful mountain peak, with an equally beautiful phoenix perched upon it. The south wall was a beautiful bonfire, alive with salamanders, scampering around the logs. The last wall, the west wall, was an underwater scene, full with all of the underwater creatures. The ceiling was one giant window. The girls walked over to their beds, which had the their trunks in front of them. 

"Sirius…" Gemini said as she let Mischief out of his cat carrier "This room is so beautiful" 

"See that wall," he said pointing to the south wall " my entire room looks like that, they say your born with it. That the one you are attracted to the most, is what soul is made of." Sirius explained

Gemini got up and walked over to the east wall, the mountain mural. She touched it, almost expecting to be able to pet the phoenix inside 

Remus cleared his throat, "I have something to tell you girls," he said shakily, the boys nodded

"Remus, what is it? What's wrong?" Gemini asked, walking over to him, her eyes, brimmed with concern.

"Come on, let's go" Sirius said talking Gemini's hand "Gem, can you bring your enhancement cloak?"

Gemini ran to get her cloak and Sirius and her ran to catch up with their friends who were already out side. They walked in to the woods, and continued, no one speaking. They stopped when they got to a clearing. Remus was the first to speak

"As you all have noticed, I have been missing in action once a month, every month. I said I was visiting my mother, who was sick. She wasn't the one who was sick. Dumbledore told me not to tell anybody about my secret. But I trust you all. Peter, James and Sirius figured it out already. I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I feel you have the fight to know." Remus took a deep breath before continuing " I am a werewolf"

The girls all gasped, speechless. Remus just sat there, staring at his hand, the color drained from his face. He was taken by surprise when the girls stood up and sat by him. 

"Remus, We don't care" Lily said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Of course we don't!" Bella said taking his hand

"Remus, think, would I of told all the stuff I told you to just about anybody! Of course not! I trust you the most Remus, remember that, nothing, not even this will change that."

"So your ok with it?" Remus asked, looking up, some color returning to his face

"Of course they are, we all are" James said, sitting down next to Lily

"Now that everything is said and done, I have something I would like to show you all" Sirius said, helping his friends up.

They all followed Sirius deeper into the woods until that came to a hill.

"Here we are!" Sirius exclaimed "Gem, do you think you could move this for me?" he said pointing to the hill

"You want me to move a hill?" Gemini asked, staring at him "what are you on?"

"Trust me Gemini, just focus on it and try to move it." 

"Ok…" Gemini said putting on her enhancement cloak and outstretching her hand. She focused on the hill and surprised her self when part of the hill began to move. What they though was the side eof the hill was a perfectly camouflaged rock, that covered an opening to a small cave. Sirius led them all inside and it truly took their breath away. They were soon standing in a cavern. The walls looked like one continuos waterfall, cascading down in to the floor, where it disappeared. The ceiling was dense white fog, which had fairy light, blinking about. But it didn't end there. A pond was located in the middle, but it was not filled with water, but with the intense heat of liquid rock. The plants and flowers that inhabited the cavern where absolutely amazing, blooming in every color imaginable.

"This," Sirius said, breaking the silence " is the cavern of elements. The first Blacks where alchemists. Pretty damn good alchemists. Before they died, they put all of their magic in to this cavern on the land, now Black Estates. This is the only place where you can handle your element safely." He demonstrated by sticking his hand in the hot lava "see, no harm done. If you were born an earth sign, you can eat the most poisonous plant in the cavern and not get one single side effect. Or if you were born a water sign, you could very well, breathe underwater. Air signs can breathe the highly poisonous, but beautiful air above our heads." 

"So your and fire sign, right?" Lily asked, looking around the cave

"And proud of it" Sirius said, sitting down

"Then what am I?" Gemini asked, sitting down on his lap

"You Gemini would be a" Sirius stopped to think "an air sign" 

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked, wondering why she would be an air sign

"Well, she has all the characteristics of one, and she went strait to the mountain peak mural in your room, that symbolizes air" Sirius said in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Well thank you professor" James laughed as he sat down

Gemini yawned and stretched out looking at her watch "guys, it's already 8:30" she muttered getting up

"No, stay" Sirius said holding her down "my parents know where here, besides, no one else knows about it"

Gemini gave in and leaned back on to Sirius chest. She gazed up and stared in to the beautiful mist that hovered above them and slowly fell asleep, listening to the boys arguing about quidditch and Sirius rhythmic breathing.

***

"You know" Sirius said as Gemini awoke "you seemed pretty comfortable last night

"Well, you seemed pretty comfortable your self Mr. Black" Gemini said, sitting up.

"Everyone is still sleeping" Sirius said softly as he propped himself up on his shoulders

"Aw, there so cute!" Gemini whispered as she looked at her friends. James was sprawled out on the ground, Lily's head on his leg, covering him with her hair; Bella was lying on her stomach with Remus as he feet, curled up into a little ball, with his thumb hovering by the opening of his mouth.

"Sirius, can I ask you a question?" Gemini asked timidly, after making sure every one was asleep

"Yea, what's wrong?"

"What did the sorting hat tell you?"

"That I had no sense of danger, and I would scare the hufflepuff's to death" Sirius said proudly "why, what did it tell you?"

Gemini took a deep breath before saying "I can still remember it, word from word… Very difficult, very difficult, indeed. Two sides you have, it's hard to see. When I look into your mind I see a person who is great; you have powers my dear, powers that will marvel you! You will go far, sly and cunning are you to achieve your goals. Yet I see a side of you who is daring and doesn't take danger very seriously. Talent, yes a great talent with powers beyond your dreams! Slytherin will do you good, but you are best in GRYFFENDOR" Gemini finished off, she looked up at Sirius and smiled "I've never told that to anybody before, so if you say a word, I will have to personally kill you"

"You're secretes save with me _Miss Salazar_" Sirius said with a grin.

"Meow" Gemini heard as her head snapped towards the opening

"MISCHIEF!" she said as she scrambled to her feet and threw her coat on, she put her hands on to the stone and moved it with her strength a little bit to allow her cat in.

The little black cat bounded in to the cavern and straight in the arms. After being cuddled and kissed he jumped out of her arms and began to ruin to Sirius but stopped. He did a 180 in the air when he spotted the sleeping friends. He sprinted to them but skidded to a stop when he go tot his first victim, Remus. He began to lick their faces, nip at their noses and slap their faces with his paws until they were all up.

"Man, Gemini, you cat is acting more like Sirius each day…" James said, trying to stand up.

"No, he just hits us with pillows" Remus added in

"Well, at least I don't lick you to wake you guys up" Sirius said brightly

"Come on, I'm starving, lets get something to eat" Lily said as James pulled her to her feet

"Good idea" Bella added in, still not completely awake

The six friends' and mischief walked out of the cave. Gemini sealed it back up. They joked the whole time, following mischief back to the Black's house. When the got out of the woods Sirius got an idea.

"LAST ONE TO MY HOUSE IS A SLYTHERIN SUPPORTER!" he yelled on top of his lungs. 

The friends all sprinted to the house, but Gemini found herself there in a matter of seconds. Surprised, she turned around to see Lily come in second, followed by Remus, then by Bella. James and Sirius came in last, trying to pull each other to the ground.

"HEY, that wasn't fair, you cheated" Sirius complained loudly, drawing his parents attention towards to windows to see what was going on

"You think I need this cloak to beat you! "Gemini exclaimed "HA, that's a good one, when did you become a comedian Sirius?" Gemini laughed

"Right here, right now Cielo" Sirius said "to the big oak tree and back"

"Fine, ready. One, Two-" but Sirius already began to run

Gemini set off in a full sprint, toward the oak tree. She passed Sirius about half way there, but decided to challenge him even more, she passed the tree, turned around and began to run in the other direction. When she got back to the house, she did a set of victory cartwheels.

"Wow – you – are – fast!" Sirius said between gasps

All of a sudden claps came from the back door of the house. There was Mrs. Black with Sirius trademark smile and Mr. Black looking like he was trying very hard to hold back his laughter

"Mum, Dad... how long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked, worriedly

"Oh, only long enough to hear young complain loudly, race Gemini, and see Gemini beat you, hands down" Mrs. Black said, giving Gemini a high five

"So Gemini, have you ever played quidditch before?" Mr. Black said as he led the friends inside to a delicious lunch prepared by Mrs. Black and the house Elves.

***

"So the beater is the one who hits those, oh what are they called again! Oh yea, Bludgers at the other team" Gemini said, trying to absorb all the information the boys and Mr. Black was telling her

"Exactly" Sirius said, "it's the best position of them all""

"There's a large chance that you can hurt playing the sport right?" Gemini said, grinning

"Of course, getting hit with the Bludgers, falling of your broom, it's one of the most dangerous sports around" Mr. Black said seriously, but still held a smile on his face

"Sounds like the perfect sport for me" Gemini said, smiling. Bella gave her a look like she was crazy "What! I mean I box for crying out loud, and I am proud to say I have never broken my nose once!"

***

"Sirius! You're cheating!" Gemini yelled as she shot by her friend

"No I'm not!" Sirius retorted 

"Yes, you are" Mr. Black said, "You cannot tickle other players"

"Fine" Sirius humped, crossing his arms over his chest

"Now, All I have to do is hit that flying ball thing with this bat thingy?" Gemini asked, still confused about the whole thing

"Yup, now lets see ya do it!" Sirius yelled

"Ok, your going to get it Sirius Zander Black" Gemini said soaring towards the nearest bulgier. She let go of the broom, swung her bat, and sent the Bludger flying, far. It left the quidditch pitch, hit a tree, and came soaring back towards Sirius.

"Wow…" Mr. Black whispered. He has never seen such power, or such an ability to stay on her broom. It was almost as if the wind carried her, bringing her to where ever she wanted to bring her. 

"This isn't fair!" Lily exclaimed, "You guys all already know how to play!"

"Yea but you've got Gemini, she nearly killed me with that Bludger!" Sirius yelled back

"Yea, well you guys can all fly really, really good!" Bella said in defense

"Girls, Boys, Enough of this arguing! Yes the boys have a big advantage over you girls, but you also have an advantage over the boys as well" Mr. Black, looking at the stunned kids "Bella already has flying experience, Lily is quite a good chaser, and Gemini should be considered a lethal weapon when she playing"

"Yea, but where still better" James said, sticking his tongue out at the girls

"KIDS, OROIN DINNER!" Mrs. black called up to the fliers

""YES!" the three boys said as the soared down to the ground, followed by Lily and Bella

"Gemini, wait up" Mr. Black called out "Gemini, you are a very, very good beater, would you like me to help you out with your skills over the summer, to get to ready for quidditch trial this year?"

"That would be great Mr. Black"

"Besides, it's about time my son gets his cocky attitude knocked out of him"

   [1]: mailto:bellagemini@aol.com



	8. Spaccare delle stelle

Sorry it took so long, I just got a scanner, and have been drawing all day instead of typing, but this is a long chapter about (scrolls down) 16 pages long 12 font, so that is a lot

Sorry it took so long, I just got a scanner, and have been drawing all day instead of typing, but this is a _long_ chapter about (scrolls down) 34 pages long 12 font, so that is a lot. Ok, this chapter, I got a bit emotional. Well I guess you can expect that from me because.. I GOT A HUNDRERD ON MY EMOTIONS TEST THINGY AND YOU ONLY GOT A TEN! ISN'T THAT RIGHT LISA! Hehe, ok I'm over it, but Gemini gets really, really mad at certain person and kills a tree! Ahhh, ok I'm shutting up now, oh yea, and I almost forgot, if your wondering why it looks like she pronounces things in proper English, she doesn't, she has an Italian accent, but I'm to lazy to actually type out the way it is pronounced. So rent the godfather, casino or Mickey blue eyes and take note on the voices ok? Ok…

Spaccare delle stelle

The splitting of the stars

"Oh My God! Lily is that, oh my god it is!" Gemini said as she opened to the door to their usual compartment on the hogwarts express. 

"Gemini, it is! It's really her!" Lily replied, trying hard not to break down laughing

"ARABELLA FIGG! OH MY GOSH CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" the girls screamed, scaring their friend half to death.

"What was that for!" Bella asked, after she caught her breath, looking at her two best friends, like they grew extra heads.

"I Dunno" The girls said shrugging.

Just then the door mysteriously opened up and closed back again. Gemini felt that weird feeling again. She knew they were in here, and she would make them come out.

"SO," Gemini said with emphasis "Did I tell you guys what Sirius told me?"

"Nope" Lily said catching on

"Will you tell us!" Bella begged not aware of the other people in the room

'She wouldn't tell them would she' Sirius thought frantically 

"So when I wink just start laughing ok?" Gemini whispered, her smile growing bigger as the time passed.

They girls broke out of their huddle and Gemini gave them a wink. They all burst out laughing but were rolling around on the floor when a frazzled Sirius appeared out of thin air.

"What did you tell them!" he asked frantically

"Oh nothing" Gemini said playfully walking behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered quietly in to his ear "don't worry, I didn't tell them about your little black dog that you've slept with since you were two"

Sirius let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on one of the seats. Gemini took a comfortable seat right in Sirius's lap, had James's invisibility cloak fly in to her hands and with a smile, and wrapped it around the two of them. 

***

"How long have they under there for!" Peter whined

"About half an hour" Remus said, grinning

"I think I should see what going on under there" James began, moving towards the 'vacant' seat in the compartment, but stopped when he saw the look he has receiving from Lily, "It's my cloak after all! I think I have every right to take my it back" he felt for them and grabbed the cloak off them and had to put his hand over his mouth to stop him self from laughing

Gemini was curled up in a ball on Sirius lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Sirius arms were wrapped around her, he too was asleep. Just then the train jolted and Gemini ended up on the floor. She jumped up her hands guarding her face. Her eyes were darting all over the room and her breathing suddenly became heavy.

"Whoa, Whoa Gem, what's wrong?" Lily said, grabbing Gemini's hands, trying to calm her down. 

"I had another dream" Gemini whispered, looking in the worried eyes of her best friend." It was worse than last time" she said as she sat down "I saw a girl, sitting in the dark, crying her eyes out, and I heard that laughing, oh god, the laughing, it was louder this time"

"Gem, you have to speak to Dumbledore about it" Bella said, taking her other hand "these dreams are getting out of control"

"Alright, I'll go" Gemini sighed as she sat back in her chair

"No, promise us you'll go, I know you Gemini, you going to say that you're going to go then forget about it, aren't you?" Remus asked

Gemini smiled then looked up at her friend "yup"

* **

"Did you notice that when Dumbledore told us to stay out of the forbidden forest, that he was looking strait at me?" Sirius asked as they walked in to the Gryffindor common room after the sorting ceremony.

"Sirius, he had every right to stare at you when he mentioned the forbidden forest, Hagrid has spent a good deal of time, chasing you out of it"" Gemini said as she softly smacked him upside the head.

"It's nice to se that _somebody_ loves me" Sirius teased as he sat down in a chair near the fire.

"Oh will you two stop complaining!" Bella sighed as she too sat down

"I know, you guys sound like a married couple" Lily agreed, sitting down on the floor

"Me, and Sirius, married?" Gemini asked, dumbfounded "Could you imagine that? I mean really, could you really imagine the two of us living in the same house together?"

"I know, I would probably blow it up" Sirius said thoughtfully pulling Gemini in to a hug

"No, I would, you would probably do something stupid, as usual, and when I was trying to fix it, that's when I would blow the house up" Gemini said grinning

"But only after we get into a whipped cream fight" Sirius said 

"And you clean up the kitchen" Gemini said with her hand on her hips

"And" Sirius began

"Sirius, shut up" Gemini said kissing him softly on the lips

"Aye, Aye captain" Sirius smirked

"Oi! Sirius, did you know that chaser is THE Best position" James taunted, he knew this would get Sirius riled up

"NO! Beater is, by far the absolute best position ever" Sirius retaliated

And this went on for hours. Lily and Bella already called it quits and headed up to bed, but Gemini was enjoying this argument and decided to stick around, but she to fell asleep on the common room floor

***

Gemini's eyes shot open as she inhaled a sharp breath, she sat straight up to see Remus and Sirius staring at her. Remus came over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and began to try to calm her down

"Gem, what's wrong?" 

"It's the god damned dreams Remus!" She said throwing her hands in the air; she looked in to his pale blue eyes "They just seem so real!"

Sirius just sat there speechless. On the floor was his best friend and his girlfriend, hugging '_this shouldn't be affecting me. Just because she goes to Remus with her problems and not me is no reason to get jealous! Wait I'm not jealous! I'm far from it… ok I'm jealous! But this is Gemini, my Gemini! She wouldn't cheat on me would she?'_

Gemini looked up to see Sirius confused face, he looked like he was arguing with himself, again. She got up, her brow furrowed in worry, and sat down next to him.

"Siri, baby, what wrong?" she asked taking his hand

"Huh? Oh nothing, you ok?" Sirius asked, a bit distracted

"Yea, a bit tired though, I'm going to bed now, alright?" she asked, kissing him softly on the forehead

"Yea, goodnight"

***

"Gemini, Gemini wake up!" Bella said, trying to wake up her sleeping friend "Lily! Help me here!" she whined.

Lily tiptoed up to Gemini's bed, a wicked smile spreading across her face

"Gemini! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled in to her ear. 

"AHH!" Gemini screamed as she tried to get up, but couldn't because her sheets were tangled around her legs, she tripped over herself and landed with a thud on the floor

"Thanks for the wake up call Lily, I'm sure the rest are the Gryffindors are as happy as I am." Gemini muttered as she attempted to untangle herself from the bed sheets, she stood up but then "Oomph!" she fell again "you know you could have just asked me to get up, I would have had no objections to that!"

"Well Bella here has been calling your name for the past five minutes" Lily said her hands on her hips

"Yea, yea, whatever, I'm starving" she said, pulling on her school robes "has any one seen my, oh never mind" she said as she grabbed her running sneakers from underneath her bed. "Now mischief, be a good boy and stay out of trouble." her little cat just looked at her and meowed as if saying 'me get in trouble, you know me all two well'

"Can we go now princess?" Lily teased standing by the door with their bags 

"Yes we can" Gemini said grinning while she grabbed her bag from Lily

"Come on, lets go meet the boys for breakfast" Bella said as she dragged the two girls out of the dorm with her.

The three girls bounded down the stairs and jumped in to chairs in the common room where the boys were sitting.

"Morning" Sirius yawned, taking Gemini on to his lap

"How did you girls sleep last night?" James asked, stretching himself out on the couch

"Pretty good" Lily said

"Great" added in

"It sucked, until I woke up that is," Gemini said, slumping down on a chair "oh and I wanted to thank you Remus, I slept much better after you talked to me"

"No problem Gemini, anytime" 

That feeling Sirius got last night was back _'is she falling for Remus' _he definitely didn't see sparks flying between them but still…

"Sirius? Are you ok?" Gemini asked, looking in to his gray, confused eyes, she put a hand to his head to check if he was running a fever.

Just then Cleo strode past them "So when's the wedding?" she asked sneering at them.

"Hmm, lets see, when you realize that cheerleaders suck, you have absolutely no life, and when you stop wishing for things that you don't have" Gemini said, her eyes narrowing

"I wouldn't speak in that tone with me, Gemini dear. You have no clue what I could do to you, or your squeaky clean reputation" she said as she slipped out of the portrait hole.

"How much you think she gave the sorting hat to sort her into this house" Lily said, still staring at the portrait hole.

"I don't know but there must be something stuck FAR us her ass" Gemini commented as she got up "come on guys, I'm starving"

***

"What's going on?" Gemini whispered as they walked in to the great hall, a month later.

"I don't know" Lily whispered back.

Gemini knew something was up. Since school started people have been whispering whenever she walked passed them. At hogwarts rumors spread around like wildfire, and somebody definitely lit a match. But today it was different; they weren't trying to cover it up. Sirius has also been very distant lately. The only people who didn't talk about it were most of the Gryffindors. All of Cleo friends talked about her, loudly in the hallways, making sure every body heard. 

She tightened her grip on Sirius's hand as they sat down; the hall burst in to whispers but soon regained its normal volume. Groups of girls would walk by every so often and would cough, or say rude comments under their breath.

"Come on guys, we have potions first and Giovani is going to have my head if I am late… again." Gemini began, standing up, but then added as an after though "besides, I have a feeling that people are talking about me"

"Oh, why would you think some body would be talking about you Gemini?" Cleo asked as she walked pasted them "unless of course, somebody let some thing slip" she walked away, smiling, leaving them completely confused.

On the way to potions, they ran in to Snape. 

"Gemini, how could you do that to Sirius?" he said "even I wouldn't consider doing that to somebody!"

"What the hell are you talking about Snape!" Lily snapped, in her best friends' defense

"Why haven't you heard?" Malfoy said, appearing from the shadows "Gemini here has been seen, quite a few times, having a bit to much fun with a good friend of yours"

"Yea right Malfoy" James said, his eyes narrowing

"Believe what you want to believe, but I don't think the rest of the school would agree with you" Snape said over his shoulder, as he headed in to the potions room.

Gemini was truly shocked at this. She decided that she would keep her mouth shut the rest of class, trying to figure out who might of started the rumors, and how much she would have to hurt them when she find out who it was. Sirius, on the other hand, had other things on his mind.

Each class was full of whispering and pointing that Gemini wanted to go and curl up in a ball on her bad. She was really scared, but Sirius didn't seem phased at all by this. He knew it was true, no matter how much didn't want to admit it, he was right, Gemini was cheating on him with his best friend. 

***

"Hey Gemini, you want to go for a walk?" Sirius asked as they got back to the tower after classes.

"Sure, Lily, bring my stuff up?" she asked, with her pleading eyes.

"Sure" Lily said as she grabbed their bags and pushed them out of the portrait hole "Be back no latter than midnight, and if your not back by then, I'm sending a search party!" Lily teased

When she was sure they were gone Lily turned to Bella and yelled "Bella, to the dorm!" as she dropped Sirius bag at James's feet grabbed Bella hand and sprinted up to their dorm room.

They busted though the door, dropped their stuff on their beds, and took a seat near the window.

"Do you see them yet?" Bella asked after five minutes of waiting

"No, Bella I don't – wait! There they are!" Lily said excitedly as they watched with smiles on their faces. But their smiles quickly faded when they saw the scene below them.

"Oh shit" Bella muttered

They were arguing, no they were past arguing, they were screaming at each other. They saw Gemini's hands flying all over the place, Sirius with his hands crossed over his chest. Then they saw the thing they least expected. She ripped off something from around her neck, threw it at Sirius, and took off towards the castle, Sirius following in suit but at a slower pace. 

" Oh my god" Lily whispered, she saw the moon reflecting off her face in to the darkness "She crying"

"That must be bad, to make Gemini cry, she never cries" Bella whispered in to the darkness on the room.

"Come on, let's go back down stairs, I don't think she would appreciate it if we were watching her," Lily said, stepping down from the window. The two friends walked mutely down stairs just in time to see Gemini burst in to the common room. 

Every Gryffindor was staring at her, and they all had a reason to too. Her eyes were puffy, her breathing, heavy, and her hands clenching in to fists by her side. She took a deep breathe, held her head high, and walked up to her room. She appeared moments later, in an old tank top, a pair of sweat pants, and her boxing gloves thrown over her shoulder. She rushed down the stairs, swept passed her friends and was about to leave the common room when Sirius walked in. She shot him the worst look humanly possible. If looks could kill Sirius would of been shot in the heart, stabbed in the face, got hit by lightening, electrocuted, drowned, then get cut up in to itty bitty pieces, _and_ lit on fire, because one death wasn't bad enough. Then she stalked out of the common room, in to the darkness of the halls. 

Sirius just ignored this and proceeded to his dorm room. But was cut of by a really pissed off Lily. 

"What the hell did you do to her!" Lily yelled, drawing attention to the situation.

"I broke up with her" Sirius said, nonchalantly "She was _cheating_ on me with Remus"

"W – What!" Lily shrieked her face turning red "It was those STUPID rumors wasn't it, I can't believe you!" She shrieked as she lost her self-control. She slapped him, hard. "Sirius black, you are an insensitive bastard and I hope that she rips you to pieces!" She turned on her heel, grabbed Bella's hand as they stormed over to where to boys were sitting. 

Sirius put a hand up to his now tender cheek. His eyes were cold, not knowing what to do. He just turned around again, and headed back out of the portrait hole to go to dinner. Peter quickly following him. 

"Guys, this is not good," Remus said, running his hands though his hair "god only knows what she could do in her condition."

"Come on guys, we have to find her, before she hurts someone, or herself" Bella said, looking very worried

"Hold on let me get my cloak" James whispered, and he ran to his dorm room and got his infamous invisibility cloak. 

The four friends rushed down to dinner, to see if anybody saw where she went. Cleo grinned when she saw this; her plan was working perfectly. Now she had to get rid of the problem. She excused herself and headed towards Sirius, twirling her wand in her fingers. 

"Sirius, could I talk to you?" She said, seductively

Sirius looked up and nodded. He stood up and left with Cleo to go outside.

***

"HOW – COULD – HE – DO – THIS – TO – ME!" Gemini said though gritted teeth, as she punched a tree near the outskirts of the forbidden Forrest, planning to turn it in to splinters by the time night was over.

" What the hell did I ever do to him!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "I hate boys, they all suck" she sighed as she looked around for something new to do, she failed to notice he two people walking out side.

" I heard what Gemini did to you Sirius" Cleo said as they sat down on the stairs "and I'm really sorry"

Sirius looked at her, he saw something he never saw in her before, the way her blue eye sparkled in the moonlight, and the way she golden blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft curls "I guess I didn't know her the way I though it did" he whispered

"You know Sirius, I would like to get to know _you_ better" she said sweetly, moving closer to him

_'Ah what the hell'_ "You know what Cleo, I think I'd like that" she said, pulling her in to a sweet kiss.

Gemini now had her enhancement cloak on, shadow boxing with the whomping willow, she could easily maneuver in and out of the swinging branches.

"Jab – Reverse - Hook – Block" Gemini said as she executed each moved. 

Boxing had always help her calm down. When she was boxing, she felt as if all of the emotions that was building up inside were being released. She, unbelievably enough, found it relaxing. Nothing could phase her when she was boxing, well almost nothing. 

***

"Guys, look at her, she looks so… so... l oh cant think of a word for it" Lily said.

"Godly?" James suggested

"Exactly" Lily said quietly "I mean really, she's so angry, yet flowing all at the same time"

"You know what is strange" Bella said, "I have never once seen her look like she was about to cry, let alone cry"

"She told me once that she would never let anybody see her cry, I don't know why though, I guess Sirius was the first to witness it"

"Shh! Somebody's coming!" Remus whispered, as they huddled underneath James's invisibility cloak. They all watched in silence when a dark figure skip merrily towards an extremely upset, and equally dangerous Gemini

***

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Cleo said and she passed a furious Gemini

"What the hell do you want Cleo, I'm not in the mood to put up with your bull shit right now ok?" Gemini snapped, following her with her eyes.

"Oh I just came by to tell you that, Sirius, he's mine now, so I would stay away if I were you" Cleo said, her words like venom to Gemini.

"What are you talking about?" Gemini snapped, the girls now circling each other.

"Who do you think started the rumors? Huh? It was me, nobody in their right mind would think of spreading rumors about you Gemini. Little miss perfect, little miss 'I-always-get-the-boy'. Well I'm standing up to you. I've gotten what I want, now it's time to get what you deserve" Cleo ended, pulling out her wand, but suddenly she froze.

Gemini didn't hate people, she disliked them, but she hated this girl with a passion. She didn't know how, but she was going to get her revenge. With out thinking, she outstretched her hand, and focused with all of her might. Cleo slowly rose of the ground, higher and higher she went, but it didn't stop there. She was now floating about 20 feet above the lake, screaming. Gemini just smiled, and with a flick of her wrist, she began to spin, still screaming. Gemini was about to let her back down, when Sirius bounded out of the castle. He didn't have to look twice to see who was doing it. He sprinted towards Gemini and collided into her, sending her flying in to the tree. This knocked off Gemini's concentration and sent Cleo falling in to the lake. Sirius wasted no time in diving in and saving her. Remus couldn't stand seeing Gemini like this. She was a startled heap on the ground, shacking horribly. He tore off the cloak and ran to her side, followed by Lily, Bella, and James. He pulled her into a hug, and attempted to calm her down. Gemini was completely inconsolable; she seemed like she couldn't form words. She watched Sirius carry Cleo out of the lake and in to the school. Gemini took a deep breath. She bravely stood up, looked at her friends, and was pulled in by a huge group hug. 

"You know what's funny?" Gemini said, wearily as they walked in to the school "Sirius was the first to see me cry"

***

"You sure you want to go though with this?" Lily asked before they entered the great hall "we can always wait for dinner to be over to see Dumbledore"

"No, that will only make me feel weak, and that's the last I thing I want to feel right now." Gemini said confidently

Gemini held her head high and marched in to the great hall. All eyes were on her. Maybe it was her clothing, maybe it was the black eye she got when she hit the tree, or maybe it was because, they believed the rumors were true, but this didn't not matter to her. She walked strait up to Dumbledore, who acknowledged her presence, and stood up. He led the 5 friends to his office, where Sirius and Cleo were already waiting.

"Now, would anybody like to tell me what happened tonight?" Dumbledore asked calmly

Seven people all started talking at once

"One at time please, Sirius will you explain your story?"

"Well, I heard Cleo scream, so I came running out and saw her above the lake. _She_ had her hand stretched out so I taped her to stop her and dove in to the lake to save Cleo" Sirius said, giving Gemini death glares

"That's not true!" Bella exclaimed, "Gemini was provoked. Cleo pulled her wand out on her, we saw the whole thing"

"Gemini would you like to explain this to me?"

"Well, and you probably heard that Sirius broke up with me tonight. I admit, I was upset, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. So I went boxing, I think I may have um 'injured' one of you trees out there, sorry, but I was almost back to normal when Cleo came over. She was talking of all of this things, lies. And I guess I just snapped. It felt as of I was another person, it was scary" Gemini said softly "but I didn't mean to hurt her, I wanted to but you know I would never do that intentionally"

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE I HAVE HEARD! EVEN WORSE THAN MINE! SHE"S JUST GETTING BACK AT ME THROUGH Cleo!" Sirius boomed, jumping up out of his seat

"Mr. Black, I do not believe that you fully understand this situation. Now Miss Bronwell, I believe that Gemini has giving you punishment enough, so I will not give you any detentions, but, if you tell _anybody_ about Gemini's secret, I wont be there to stop her"

"Yes sir" Cleo mumbled

"Now I think it is time for all of you to go to your common rooms and get some sleep. It has been a long day for all of you" When they got up to leave, Dumbledore added "Gemini, will you stay for a moment, I would like to discus something with you" 

Gemini nodded, and waited until everybody as gone

"Now Gemini, this may seem personal, but do think you could tell me what the sorting hat told you?"

Gemini took a deep breath " It told me that I was hard to see. That I had two sides, that Slytherin would do me good, but Gryffindor would do me best" Gemini said, looking down

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, he walked to a shelf and took down the battered and old sorting hat "well, lets see what it has to tell you know" Dumbledore said softly placing it on her head.

"Well, hello Gemini, I was wondering when I would be seeing this mind again. My, my, my, how it has grown, so complex. Well let's take a look around shall we? Lets see, yes you still have your stubbornness, and your Two sidedness, but your mind still veers toward Gryffindor, when your hearts guide you, not your mind, still a true GRYFFENDOR!"

Gemini took the hat off of her head, and looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore.

"See, you are what you were named, Gemini. Split personality is just one of the traits of a Gemini. Unfortunately, since you are magic, they play a more literal role in your life. You are a constant battleground, Gemini. Your two sides, fighting to be seen. Tonight, you said you felt as if you were a different person? Well that was your, how should I put this, dark side, which is your weaker side. When you have those emotions running though you, your weaker side, grows stronger, and is able to fight off your light side."

"I understand" Gemini said, softly.

"Now, I know your nerves are a quite, rattled from tonight's events, so if you would like to get something to eat to settle your stomach, I will tell you how to get in to the kitchens, the house elves will be all to happy to help you." Dumbledore said as he proceeded to tell Gemini how to get to the kitchens "Now, you won't go and tell anybody on _how_ to get to the kitchens right?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling, after he dismissed her. 

"Oh, of course not professor" Gemini said, smiling her innocent smile.

"Good night" Dumbledore said, ushering her out of his office

"Good night sir" Gemini said. 

***

"Who… who would send this to me?" Gemini asked as she held the red envelope with trembling fingers. 

"Gemini, trust me, you're a lot better off opening it now, it will only get worse if you wait" James said looking at her.

"Ok…" She said warily, opening the envelope

**" How could you do that to Sirius! I'm glad he broke up with you, you pathetic excuse for a witch! You don't deserve him. Cleo is such a better girl. She wouldn't go and cheat on him with his friend! I'd watch your back if I were you! Because you can guarantee when I'm done with you ohh girl you wont be walking for weeks! And I will send you a curse when I can find an envelope big enough!"**

"Oh – my - god" Gemini whispered, she felt like crap but now she felt even worse. Anger was replacing the sorrow in her soul, she bent her head down, and it appeared that she was crying. But she was doing the complete opposite; she was laughing to herself. She stood up and looked at all of the snickering girls in the room, her eyes, a dark and dangerous black. 

"Ha, ha, ha. You guys think this is funny. Don't you? Well let me tell you something. Let me tell you all something. It is going to take a lot more than a lousy howler to effect me. I am a Cielo, and no girly-girl push over is going to get me down. But for those who are brave enough to even try, here are a few tips, and I will be sure to use small words and speak slowly so that you would be able to understand. 1. You can attempt to hurt me; key word here is attempt. I grew up in a boxing ring, where the toughest of the tough are from. Wanna try to fight me, go right ahead, I'm right here. 2. You can try to hurt my friends. Big mistake, because if you do that, I will have to kill you, and if you miraculously survive, you will be in so much pain, that even magic wouldn't been able to help you. You will be so ugly, so horrifying, so demented that you will never be able to look at your self again. But I will leave your ears alone, yes your ears, so that every man woman and child who shrieks 'dear god what is that thing' will echo in your perfect ears, and be yours to cherish forever 3. You can kill me of course, but if you do, I will haunt you until your dying day, until your mind explodes in St. Mungo's from all of the pain and suffering I have put you though. Now, if anybody would like to try to hurt me, physically or emotionally, go right ahead, I'm not stopping you. But when my fist collides with your nose, and it implodes on contact, you'll know you were messing with the wrong girl. As we say in Italy, Ridicule è un' arma debole una volta indicato ad una mente forte; ma la gente comune è vigliacchi e teme una risata vuota." She snapped at everyone in the room. She turned on her heel, and left the great hall, leaving the students and the teachers speechless. 

Gemini broke out in to a run when she got out of the great hall. She ran towards the entrance door, which burst open on it's own. She hated them. She hated Cleo, she hated Sirius, and she hated that bitch that sent her the howler. But she meant every single word she had said, even if they didn't understand the last part, which was the truth. She soon found herself out side, panting for breathe, she wasn't looking where she was running and it seemed that she ran all the way around the lake. She saw people running towards her, red and blonde hair flying around. Gemini just collapsed, exhausted, waiting for her friends to come. 

"Oh my god!" Lily cried as she fell to the ground next to her friend "Are you ok!"

"I'm am just really, really mad. I can't believe that just happened, did I really say all of those things?" Gemini asked, looking at her best friends

"Yea, you should of seen the looks on their faces, they looked like they were going to drop dead." Bella laughed, brightening up Gemini's face, "and Giovani, oh god, he looked like he was about to kill you! Dumbledore though, he seem quite impressed." 

"Do you know who wrote it?" Gemini asked hopefully

"Cassandra Patil, you know the Hufflepuff 4th year, she has an older brother to, who is quite good looking now that I think about it…" Lily said, thoughtfully.

"Come on, I'm just overreacting again, I really shouldn't of said those things, but hey, it was fun, and they deserved it" Gemini joked, standing up, brushing off her robes. "Besides, I have quidditch trials today, I can't be spazzing out on every little thing can I?'

"Come on Gem, let's go get some breakfast." Lily said, linking her arm with Gemini and Bella and they walked back into the castle, laughing the entire way.

***

Gemini slumped down on the couch, a wide grin playing her face. She was exhausted and loved it. Quidditch trials were harder than she thought. She also had some though competition. There were four other people trying out. A third year, a fourth year, Sirius, and herself. She was the only girl who tried out for the beater position, not just this time, but for as long as the Captain of the Gryffindor team, Michael Lewis, could remember. 

"So, how was it?" Bella asked excitedly

"It's was fun, but I couldn't stand being near Sirius" Gemini said, looking down at her hands "it was to hard, ya know?"

"Don't worry Gemini, Sirius is just being a guy, a really pathetic stupid one, they're all like that, he'll get the sense knocked into him sooner or later" Lily said, comforting her friend "even if I have to do it myself!"

The three girls sat around the fire, playing wizard chess. Gemini was terrible at it, she just really didn't have the patients to sit around the chess bored and stare at the little pieces yelling at each other. It also might be the fact that nobody would play with her, because it was rare that she didn't lose her temper, and send the pieces flying in to the fire or into the wall. Bella and Lily on the other hand, could play it for hours. Bella because she actually _had_ the patients for it and Lily because she though it was funny that she could beat James and Sirius hands down. Gemini immediately lost the first round and sat out the rest while Bella and Lily battled it out.

"Hey Gemini, can I talk to you for a minute?" James whispered, suddenly appearing behind her 

"Yea, sure" Gemini said getting up, 

James grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and quickly brought her into the boy's 2nd year dorm.

She looked around the dorm and it was genuinely a boys dorm. Peter's bed _had_ to be the first bed; it was the neatest bed there. Then came Remus', which was only slightly messy. Next had to be Sirius's because it was the messiest of them all. The bed wasn't made; clothes thrown all over the place, books, papers, and quills thrown about. _Wow, looks a lot like my bed_. Then there was James's bed. Not too messy, not too neat, average.

"James what's wrong?"

James looked uneasy as he sat down on his bed. He looked up at her, his eyes wide as dinner plates "Me, Sirius, Peter and Remus have to tell you something" he said quickly

"I don't want to talk to Sirius" Gemini said, crossing her arms over her chest, plopping herself down on the foot of James's bed "I don't like to associate myself with superficiali spessi bastardi." She said throwing her hands up.

"Aw, come on Gem, can't you talk to him just this once, please!" James sighed "And no more Italian, I don't know if you're talking about me"

"approvazione, prometto che non comunicherò in italiano intorno voi, in modo da voi non so che sto chiamandoli sig. perfetti." Gemini said, grinning

"Come on, I have to show you something" James said, taking her hand. He guided her down the stairs, and out the portrait hole, hoping they weren't attracting too much attention to themselves. As soon as they got out side, he slipped his invisibility over them and they proceeded to walk down the halls. James obviously knew where they were going because Gemini had never seen this part of the school before; they were in an isolated corridor, with majestic tapestries hanging from the walls. Their were no paintings, only the tapestries, which were equally beautiful and ornate. One tapestry caught her eye though. It was a picture of a woman, dressed in pure white robes. In her hand she held a sword, With a black handle, and a blade as silver as the moon, shining proudly. Behind her was the moon, contrasting with the dark sky behind it. But that was not what made her stop in her tracks. She stopped to stare at the tapestry for the simple reason of what the woman looked like. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, curling softly at the ends. She had soft honey brown eyes, which held a certain superiority that demanded respect. She had a glowing tan complexion, which seem to radiate light. _She looks just like me._

"Gem, are you ok?" James asked her, just realizing that she was no longer under the invisibility cloak with him. 

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of her daze, "yea, yea I'm fine"

"Come on" James said, guiding her in front of him "what are you staring at?" 

"Her" Gemini simply said, pointing towards the tapestry.

" What, it's a picture of the moon" James said, cocking his head to one side

"No, it's a picture of a woman, a really pretty one at that." Gemini commented, looking at James as if he just grew a horn from his head.

"What ever you say Gemini, come on let's go before Filch finds us." James said, taking her hand and dragging her away from the tapestry

"Yea, I guess your right" Gemini said, letting James lead her, she knew she was going to come back and see that tapestry more than once.

" I know I'm right, I'm James potter, I'm always right" James mocked as they came to another tapestry "here we are" He said pointing to the lion that was embroidered on the hangings. He took out his wand and tapped the mouth two times and said something that Gemini quite didn't catch. The lion's mouth opened up slowly and James gave her a leg up. After she pulled James though the mouth, it closed up again and they found themselves in a corridor. James again took the lead and they soon found them selves at a door. James, who was obviously the head of this adventure, opened it and led her inside. 

"Oh my" Gemini gasped as they stepped in to the room. The room looked as it went on forever, each wall was painted a deep scarlet red, the ceiling, was black, yes a black ceiling, which looked like it wasn't actually there, just a void in space. 

Gemini then turned her attention to the center of the room, where a table with four chairs surrounding it, had a cauldron stationed on it. She then noticed the couch located on the wall where the door was, and jumped when she saw the three boys sitting there. Remus was on one side, refusing to look at Sirius, peter was in the middle, and Sirius was on the other side of peter, glaring at Gemini. 

Gemini took one look at him, and turned to walk out of the room. James saw this and grabbed her around the waist, and stopped her from leaving

"Gem, you promised!" James whined

"James, I am sorry but I also said that I do not talk to Superficial, thick, bastards" Gemini said, with a half grin

"Please! It's really important, and you need to be here," he said, trying to hold on to her, while she tried to squirm from his grip "Gem, it's for Remus" He said in an undertone.

Gemini immediately stopped and looked into his eyes. James knew that she would do anything for her friends, absolutely anything, even if it meant killing herself, so that they would be happy. 

"Alright… what do I have to do?" Gemini asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Now, Gemini, this isn't any light thing to consider, you have to be sure that you want to do this, ok?" James asked, sitting down next to her

"Tell me, what do I have to do?" Her eyes determined.

"Me, peter, and Sirius…"James began before taking a deep breath "are becoming anigami" 

The information immediately shot though Gemini's brain, it look her a moment before she regained her speech. "You guys are aware how dangerous this is right?" Gemini said, slightly stunned

"That's what I said" Remus said "but no, they said that they're willing to take the risk"

"This would help your transformations right?" Gemini asked him, slowly pulling the pieces of the puzzle together. 

"It might keep my mind, but I'm not sure, It might not do anything at all"

"But why do you guys need me for this?"

"That's what I said," Sirius snapped "but Remus wouldn't have it any other way"

"Well Remus has a point, none of us have the talent or the ability." James said to Sirius, then turning to Gemini "Gemini, we need you to make the potion, you are better than everybody in our year. Probably better than the fourth years to, you know you are good, so don't give me that humble I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about look" James added in, looking at her, trying to be serious, but he was still laughing in his eyes.

Gemini knew that being an anigami was dangerous, and was a very complicated potion to create, but if it made Remus happy…

"I'll do it" Gemini said, determined "when do we start?"

"ASAP" Peter said, talking for the first time that night "But we sorta have no clue where to start"

"Well, I guess we have go to the library then" Gemini said.

"Gemini, you do realize that you are involved with this right?" Remus asked, looking into her eyes "and that you can become one to"

"Remus, I would love to but… I can't." Gemini said, looking slightly upset. "I would if I could, but my emotions are hard enough to control now, animals emotions are like a bazillion times more hard to control, I would like bite people's heads off, if they even got me an itty bitty bit mad. Yea Remus I'm sure. And don't give me that look Sirius 'cause you know I can wipe it right off your face with a measly right hook, yea that's what I thought"

"Come on" James said, standing up and stifling a yawn, lets go to bed, we can get _at least_ like four hours of sleep now"

They five left the red room, and silently walked back to the Gryffindor tower. When they passed the mysterious tapestry Gemini looked up and looked strait in to her eyes. _Who are you?_

***


	9. la verità è verso l'esterno là

"James

Ok, this one is a bit short…

la verità è verso l'esterno là

the truth is out there

"James!" Gemini whined "Can you move over a bit to the right? No your other right, there we go, now a lil higher, Don't you lose your patiencewith me James Potter! Ok, a little over to the left, there we go, perfect!" Gemini exclaimed

It was a rather funny sight to see. Everybody was crowded around the Gryffindor bulletin board, to see who made the quidditch team. 

"Alright I see it!" Gemini shouted, bouncing on James's shoulders out of anxiety. 

"Gem, I know you're excited, but would you _please_ just read the quidditch trail results!"

"Oh, yea, sorry James, ok lets see" Gemini said craning her neck "ok Gryffindor quidditch team. Captain- Michael Lewis, Seeker- Michael Lewis, Keeper- Sam Woods, Beater One- **Gemini Cielo** (YYEESS, whoa, uh sorry James, yes I promise I wont have another spaz attack) Beater Two- … Sirius (excuse me while I go throw up) Chaser One- James Potter (good job James, I knew you could do it, and I will pinch whoever's cheeks I want to pinch, than you very much) Chaser Two- Jessica Maxwell, Chaser Three- Samantha Stevens. Well that's it, thank you James." Gemini said, after James lifted her off of his shoulders. Reality set in. 

"WE MADE IT!" The two Gryffindors screamed as they jumped up and down hugging each other.

"That's nice Cielo" Sirius snapped, as he came over and gave James a 'guy hug' and congratulated him. "What did you do to bribe your self on to the team, did you do the captain and _favors, _any special moments?"

Gemini was still shaken over the whole sudden break up thing, unfortunately for Sirius; she still had the shortest temper of anyone in the school. Having your ex-boyfriend taunt you when you are still up set and having a short temper is not a good combination. So she hit him. "Sirius, I cant stand your attitude, if you cant say anything nice to me, don't even talk to me, you know what, don't ever talk to me again!" The entire common room was now looking at them, it was twice in three days this happened, and the situation was becoming very interesting, "And if you even think, that I'm going to associate myself with you, you have another thing coming to you. And don't you dare give me that look; I will break every bone in your body Sirius black! And don't think I won't, Because you know I can, and after what I did to your little girl friend, don't think I won't do it again! No that wasn't a threat, I don't give threats, I shell out promises, and that's is a promise I intend to keep" She yelled, and she stormed over to where Remus and Lily were playing chess. 

"Somebody's PMSing" Sirius said, shaking his head and going over to where Cleo and her friends where sitting, ready to congratulate him.

"I can't stand him!" Gemini snapped, and she plopped down on the floor next to Remus and Lily.

"Gem, calm down, he's being an ass, just knock him around a few times, and get over with it" Lily said, not taking her eyes off of the chess board.

"Yea, just give him the old, right left, knock out a few teeth and let it be" Remus said, nonchalantly

"Remus! Don't give her any idea's!" Bella commented, as she to sat down on the floor, "Gem, is crazy enough to do it"

"And pissed off enough to" Gemini said, staring in to the fire "maybe if I-"

"No, you are not going to sink down to his level, if anything, just create a scene in the great hall, start screaming sexual harassment, _then_ beat down on Sirius" Lily mused

"Wow, lily, that was really good" James commented, and he took a seat next to Gemini "I didn't know you had it in you"

"That's why nobody suspects me for anything" Lily grinned "Checkmate" Her smile grew even more as she looked at the stunned look on Remus' face. He had lost a chess match.

***

"It's the first match of the season, Hufflepuff." Michael Lewis said, pacing around in the locker room, "If we play like we did in practice, we will kick their asses." He said, punching his hand in to his fist. "Now, Hufflepuff has really good chasers, so that's why we need you two to get those Bludgers soaring, and hit really, really hard." He added in, looking towards Gemini and Sirius. "Now, lets get out there, and fly like we've never flown before, so that we can start a good reputation for ourselves"

The Gryffindor team walked proudly out into the quidditch pitch, where the Hufflepuff team was already waiting. It was a very windy day and it was very cold. 

"Alright, on the whistle we take off!" The referee yelled over the howling winds "One, Two, ::Whistle blows::"

And they were off, rocketing into the sky. Gemini rounded, hovering over the pitch, scanning the field. She saw a Bludger soar towards James. She dove down, bat in hand, and sent it flying towards the Hufflepuff captain, Amos Diggory, almost hitting him strait on. All of a sudden a Bludger went flying past her face, she whipped around to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see Sirius grinning, waving to her. She took her bat in her hand and soared towards and on coming Bludger, and sent it flying toward Sirius. It missed Sirius but it hit the chaser, who dropped the quaffle, right into James's hands. And the games raged on, winds blasting the players. Bludgers being hit with more force than needed, Sirius and Gemini, constantly fighting with each other. Then it happened. The crowd burst into applause. Michael Lewis soared above the crowd, his hand held proudly in the air, and large smile playing on his face. 

***

"Sirius, can't you do this somewhere else, I really don't want to hear you guys sucking at each others faces while I'm trying to write!" Gemini snapped as she sat in the common room, writing a last minute essay for potions. 

"Gemini, if it really bothers you then leave, 'cause, I'm really comfortable right here" Cleo snapped, as she came up for air.

"Yea, go away" Sirius moaned, and her pulled Cleo in for another kiss, pulling her on top of him. 

"Scopare voi" Gemini muttered as she picked up her ink bottle and walked over to the two of them lying on the couch, and slowly poured the ink all over them, "oops, did I do that, I'm sorry" Gemini said, sarcastically, making sure each drop of ink was shaken out.

"What the hell was that for!" Cleo shrieked, spitting out the ink that got in to her mouth

"You stole my boyfriend." Gemini simply put it "What you thought that I would leave to two alone, HA!"

"Ok, that's it" Sirius hissed dangerously, as he slid out from underneath Cleo, and stood up, his eyes flashing dangerously "you want to fight, Cielo? Come on I'm right here"

"Sorry Sirius, I don't like to see boys cry" Gemini threw over her shoulder as she walked back to her seat. Every one in the common room was now staring at the new scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh yea" Sirius hissed as he lunged towards her.

Gemini heard him and whipped around and placed a very good right hook on Sirius jaw. "Yea"

Sirius shook it off, powered by his rage, started at her again. Soon they were rolling around on the floor. Sirius, who had some experience in wrestling, easily dominated over the boxing talents of Gemini. Everybody crowded around them, to afraid to break up the fight, because they were so violent. A first had run to get professor McGonagal. When she arrived, Sirius had Gemini in a full arm bind, and was sitting on her back. That's when Sirius went flying strait up into the air and landed on McGonagal. Gemini to rose, but more slowly, with the help of her telekinesis. She had her back to the crowd when she stood, but when she turned around she looked completely different. Her eyes were no longer light brown, but a dark and dangerous black. Her breathing was heavy, her shirt was ripped, and she had her hands in a defensive position. Everybody was speechless.

"Ms. Cielo, I think you should come with me" McGonagal said, her arm crossed over her chest.

"Why, you're just going to yell at me. You can do it right here if you want." Gemini said nonchalantly, looking at her fingernails as if this was no big deal.

"Ms Cielo!" McGonagal exclaimed, surprised at the way Gemini was acting "I will not tolerate your behavior!"

"There's a surprise" Gemini muttered, loud enough for her to hear "and while your at it, you can yell at Cleo to, this is the second time Sirius had to stand up for her, and it is making me sick. Tell her that if she cant keep her huge mouth shut, I will just have to break her jaw so she will have to"

McGonagal was _furious_. "You are coming with me right now Gemini!" She grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the common room.

"What has gotten in to her? Lily asked herself as she heard her best friend yelling at professor McGonagal in the halls.

***

"Gemini! What has gotten in to you!" Bella demanded as Gemini strutted back into the Gryffindor common room, obviously pleased with herself

"What? They were annoying me" Gemini stated simply, sitting down in her favorite chair "besides, I only got 3 weeks of detention"

"Three weeks!" James pouted, "that's not fair! The most I've ever gotten at the same time was two"

"Well, I was supposed to get 3 _months_, but" Gemini raised her voice so that Cleo and Sirius could hear her " **Dumbledore said I had no control over what I did, so I should not be punished as severely**." 

"Whatever you say Gem," Remus said grinning "you should of seen McGonagal's face, I thought she was going to explode!"

"You shouldn't of gotten her mad Gemini" Bella said, shaking her head "just think of how many points you have lost Gryffindor"

"Hey, have you forgotten who I am?" Gemini asked, looking at her friend "I'm a Cielo, remember, my heart has just been broken and they couldn't resist when I started bawling on how Sirius was killing me…" she said dramatically, but suddenly stopped and added on softly "even though it was the truth"

"Come on Gem, let's go to bed, it's been a long night and we have classes tomorrow" Lily said, pulling Gemini to her feet

"'Night guys" Gemini yawned as she, Bella, and Lily walked up to their dorm room. 

***

"Remus?" Lily asked softly, looking at the lump on the bed "Remus get up" 

"He's not going to get up!" Bella sighed, sitting down on the floor

"Oh yes he is" Lily retorted

"Remus get up now!" Lily hissed, hitting him over the head with a pillow

"Whoa I swear minister it wasn't me!" Remus muttered, sitting strait up, "oh, it's you, what do you want?" he asked when he saw the two girls next to his bed. 

"Well, earlier tonight, before we fell asleep, Gemini was writing on some paper…" Bella began

"And well we got curious, so when she feel asleep we took it out of the trash and read it" Lily added on

"And you wont believe what it says" Bella finished, handing Remus the crinkled up piece of paper.

Remus looked at the paper, it was definitely Gemini's handwriting, but it said something so un-Gemini like.

I hate the way you talk to me and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you fly your broom. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you dumped me, how you let me fall. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you at all.

Remus just stared at the letter. He couldn't believe that though girl Gemini Cielo actually felt this way. He always thought that Gemini could handle anything. Sirius must of meant a lot to her to make this much of an impact. 

"Remus, we can't let Gemini see that we have this," Lily said, snatching the letter from his hands "She will hate us forever"

"No she wont, she be mad, big deal"

"Remus, what happened the last time she got mad" Bella said

"Oh, yea. I'm sure she won't levitate you guys in the air"

"No she'll just hate us" Bella finished for him

"No she won't"

"Remus, Gemini has hated her older sister since she was five, I think she will hate us"

"Oh"

Just then they heard a snort from Sirius's bed

"You, guys better go, before Captain testosterone wakes up"

Lily snorted "Captain testosterone?"

"Remus just smiled and shook his head "I remember Gemini calling him that once"

"Good night Remus"

***

'_Does she really feel that way, or is she just doing this to get even more attention' _Sirius thought to himself '_she loves me, she wants attention, she loves me, she wants attention, she loves me… she definitely wants attention.' _Sirius finally decided, as he rolled over to go back to sleep '_but what if… nah'_

***

Gemini's eye blinked open as the morning sun poured in though her window; she sat up and looked around her room. Her two friends were still sleeping. She reluctantly got out of bed and knelt down on the floor. She peered under her bed and pulled out a book that she had been writing in. Gemini yawned as she sat down on the floor. She really wasn't a morning person. Actually she has been more of a 'I want to curl up in a ball and stay in bed all day' type of person since she and Sirius had broken up. She had to blink back the on coming tears '_no'_ she though fiercely _'I will not cry over that bastard'_

Mischief, who had been sleeping near her head, awoke and jumped in to her lap.

'_How I wish I could be like you, just being able to awake in a problem-less life' _she though, stroking her cat's head. '_Awake… wait a minute'_

Gemini quickly and quietly reached for her book, quill and ink and began to scribble down some words. Those words soon formed sentences, which form paragraphs, which turned in to a poem. Gemini's poem's never really made sense; she just poured out what was in her soul. She put her quill down and looked proudly at her work as she reread it.

Sirius:

The rain is falling down, as are my tears 

From my place out the window, I can see you near 

But you hardly know, of this fire that I burn for you 

You turned away from me, to be with the one you love dear 

This pain in my heart is like a hole in my soul 

But I will go on, this revelation that I have 

Is an awakening to me 

I know that somehow I will be strong and survive 

With my faith in life, I'll learn to live without you 

The rain has finally stopped, as are my tears 

I lay down and closed my eyes, and I dreamt of you 

But the tears I cry, are not of pain but simple gladness 

Because of you I've discovered that there's a beautiful person in me 

You remind me of someone I used to be close to 

But the memory is so very vague, this revelation that I have 

Is an awakening for me 

The wound in my heart shall leave a scar, that I am sure 

With my faith in life, I'll learn to live without you 

This love in my heart shines like a crystal embedded in my breasts 

And I will go on, this revelation that I have 

Has finally awakened the real me 

There is a stronger person who lives so deep inside me 

With my faith in love, I will not surrender like a rose blown by the wind 

This dark period of my life has finally went away 

I smile as I look upon, my tragic past, my tragic present 

And the unknown future 

This revelation will only come to me once, and never shall I have it again 

And all because of you, I know that something has awakened in me...

So you see, you didn't kill me, your just woke me up. I finally realized that I was going out with an ignorant asshole that feeds off the pain of others. And I thank you for that.

Gemini

Gemini looked at the letter and smiled '_wow, I write good when I'm pissed off'. _She was still upset though, put putting it on paper made her feel more confident about herself. 

She planned on sending it to Sirius, to give him the guilt trip. She couldn't stay fussed over a little thing like a break up. She had more important things to look forward to. Quidditch has become a love for her, and she wasn't going to let Sirius get in her way, even if they was in the same house, and in all of the same classes, both the beaters for the Gryffindor team _and_ had the same friends. Gemini sighed '_this is going to be a very long school year'_

***

Things were looking up for Gryffindor. The were in the lead for the quidditch cup, but the definitely lost the house cup after Gemini got into another fight, and Lily turned Snape's hair blonde. The end of the year approached and Sirius and Gemini were still not on speaking terms, but they would be tolerable just his once, for the quidditch cup championship. 

It was a stormy, windy, gloomy day. And Gemini was enjoying every moment of it. For some reason, there was always an unexplainable excitement that over came her every time there was a storm. And this was that kind of a storm. Lightening streaked the sky, and thunder roared over head. But this didn't keep Slytherin and Gryffindor and the rest of the school from coming out to watch the game.

The two teams walked out, and mounted their brooms. They took off on the sound of the whistle. It was very hard to hear the commentary over the wind and thunder and all you could see were red and green blurs. Gemini let go of her broom and took her bat in both hands. Letting her mind guide her, she hit Bludgers left and right, making sure they would go strait towards the green blurs with a little help from her telekinesis. She saw Sirius hit a rouge Bludger and hit the Slytherin's captain Mitch Flint, square in the nose. They fought hard and the storm raged on. There were a few close calls with the lightening, but they refused to give up. Then there was a deafening roar that was heard over the thunder and the wind. Gemini whipped around, drenched to see Michael, holding his hand proudly in the air. They did it. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. She was stunned; she didn't know what to do. She saw everybody else jet over to Michael, so she followed, but she quickly changed her course. The next moments were in slow motion. She saw Sirius start to soar to the team. Flint's hand reach out and grab the back of his brook. Sirius falling down to his death. 

Nobody could get to him in time. On instinct her hand shot out and she focused all of her energy on to Sirius. She was exhausted to start with and this really wasn't helping. Sirius began to fall slower and slower until he came to a complete stop about a foot above the ground; the whole school was now on the pitch, crowding around him. Gemini was on the verge of collapsing. She let him fall, swooped down next to him where she clumsily fell off of her broom, landed on her knees, and welcomed the darkness. 

***

Gemini moaned and opened her eyes. She winced and immediately closed them again. She was soaking wet and her head was throbbing. That day's event came rushing back into her mind. Then she realized it. The whole school saw it. They knew her secret. '_Shit'_.

She may have said that last part out loud because Madame Pompfrey was at her side, trailed by her young daughter, Poppy. 

"Ah, it's nice to see you awake Ms. Cielo."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"That was quite a feat out there, you mind is unbalanced. You used so much energy that you passed out, and you focused so much that your mind went in to over drive." She said as her felt her forehead. "Poppy, can you get me so psi potion please?"

"Already did mum!" the little girl said cheerfully as he handed her mother a goblet of a purple liquid

"Good" She said, taking the goblet "now Gemini, this potion will get rid of any head aches you may have ok?"

Gemini didn't have time to answer because she was already downing the potion "Does this thing have any side effects?" She asked before a feeling came over her and she feel back on her pillow, sound asleep

"It tends to make the drinker very, very sleepy" Madame Pompfrey said softly, tucking Gemini in '_I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot of this girl over the next few years'_

***

" Good morning Gemini" A soft voice said as Gemini turned, awakening from a dreamless slumber "how are you feeling?"

Then she recognized it, Dumbledore

"A lot better thank you" Gemini replied, sitting up on her elbows "how's Sirius?"

"He been doing a lot better, he fainted on the way down. It was a good thing you saw him Gemini. Nobody noticed though all of the commotion. You saved his life" Dumbledore said with an air of respect. 

Dumbledore always knew Gemini was different, but he couldn't explain it. She had an aura about her, certain energy of power. This puzzled him. He did not understand why these things would be happening to her, a muggle born, who had no sign of magical powers until she was older. He has looked though most of his books for an answer, but he was unsuccessful. But there was an Italian myth, that could have been the answer, but he dismissed it, as it could not be true.

"Is he ok?" Gemini him suddenly, springing out of bed. 

"You can go ask him if you would like, I think he is getting up now" Dumbledore said softly, point to a bed on the other side of the room.

Gemini ran over to his side, completely forgetting all past arguments "Ah mio dio! Sirius, how are you feeling?" She asked him

"Better" he said not meeting her eyes

"Your still not speaking to me are you?" she demanded, staring at him. 

"Actually…" he began

"I CAN'T STAND YOU Sirius! You are an ungrateful bastard. Would it kill you to say 'Thank you Gemini for saving me life' or' Gemini, I'm sorry for being a prick and I beg for your forgiveness!'" Gemini yelled, not caring who heard her.

"… I was going to say I was sorry, but after that speech, I might be having second thoughts." Sirius said, with a grin.

A smile soon covered Gemini face to as she jumped on Sirius and threw her arms around his neck. "NEVER EVER think of doing this to me again, you got that Sirius Black!"

"Yea, yea I got cha, could you please let go of my neck now?" Sirius said, in a strangle voice.

"Oops, oh yea, sorry about that" Gemini said, letting go of him, "come on lets bust outta this place, get some thing to eat, besides we just won the quidditch cup, I think that deserves some celebration" 

Gemini grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed and out of the hospital wing, being sure that Madame Pompfrey or her daughter did not see them. They hurried though the corridors, running in to some unsuspecting Hufflepuff first years. When they reached the Fat lady, they were out of breath and red in the face from laughing so much. They gave the password and bounded in to the common room, much to the surprise to every Gryffindor. Gemini and Sirius were actually talking to each other and were showing no intent on killing.

"Oh my god!" Lily yelled, running towards them, hysterical "Gem! Are you ok! And Sirius, oh my, I saw you fall, then you stopped him, then landed and passed out…" Lily said very quickly

"Whoa, Lily calm down!" Gemini said trying to calm her best friend down "were ok, I promise, I just messed up my head a bit a more than it is already." Gemini explained, knocking on her forehead with her front two knuckles "And Sirius is fine. You know how delicate he is" she mocked "he fainted on the way down, he also apologized. So all thought leading to killing each other are over with "

"Oh Sirius!" Cleo sighed dramatically, throwing herself at him "are you ok? Oh you are so brave! I was so worried" then she stopped and sneered at Gemini "what do _you _want?"

"Excuse me while I go throw up" Gemini snapped back at her. She was about to turn, but an evil grin spread across her face, she slowly turn back to them and walked right up to her, and got in to her face. Which was pretty hard because she was a good 7 inches sorter "Cleo, did you ever _tell_ Sirius what happened the beginning of this year?" she hissed. " I guess not," she returned to her normal bouncy tone "Sirius, we need to talk." she grabbed his hand and pulled him away before Cleo could say anything.

***

"…And I just snapped. That's when you came in" Gemini explained in the corner of the common room, away from all of the gossipers' eager ears.

Sirius just stared at her. Right about now, he would be kicking his own ass if he wasn't so stunned. 

"Gem, I am so sorry" he finally said "how could I ever make it up to you?"

"Be the best friend you can be" she replied "and don't mistrust me again, I hardly ever lie. You know me, if I don't like somebody, I don't bite my tongue, I tell them. And I don't like her. But I like you, and I hate not being friends with you."

"Friends?" Sirius asked, putting his hand out.

Gemini just leaned over and kissed each of his cheeks "amici"

"Now if you'll excuse me" he said, standing up "I have to dump a certain evil psycho bitch"

***

"Y – Y- Your B – Breaking up with _ME?!_" Cleo demanded, drawing attention to the two Gryffindors

"Yes, I am, would you like me to speak slower and use small words so it can go though that thick skull of yours?" Sirius asked as if he were talking to a brick wall.

"B- But why!" she shrieked

"Hmmm, If I remember correctly. Gemini told me that you were the one that was spreading the rumors about her and Remus, and you provoked her, when you knew very well of her aggressive nature" Sirius explained slowly, trying to hold back his laughter. "And seeing how she just saved my life, I trust her more than I would _ever_ trust you. Oh wait a minute, you thought that I would still want to talk to you after this? You did? How sweet"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. She looked around wildly and saw her. She pushed past Sirius and started towards an unsuspecting Gemini. Lily saw this and before Cleo knew what was happening, Lily was sitting on her stomach, punching her face like there was no tomorrow. 

"Get off her you little Bitch!" One of Cleo friends, Mandie screamed, and she grabbed Lily's hair, and immediately began to scratch her and pull her hair. 

"Get the hell off her!" Gemini yelled, grabbing Mandie's shoulders and pulling her off Lily, "And if your going to fight, you fight like this!" And she punched her in the ribs.

Soon Bella and Cleo's other friend, Brittany were cat fighting. Lily was trying to kill Mandie and Gemini was having fun watching Cleo trying to hurt her. 

"STOP IT!" McGonagal screamed, who just appeared out of no where (she had a tendency to do that) "Cielo, EVANS, FIGG, DEROSE, BRONWELL, AND TAYLOR! MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!" She shrieked pointing to the portrait hole, her hair all falling out of bun.

***

Soon Lily, Gemini, Bella, Cleo, Brittany, and Mandie were all sitting in McGonagal's office. Lily had scratch marks all over her arms and face, Bella's hair was a mess, Gemini was sitting with a big grin on her face, Cleo had a black eye and a split lip, and Mandie and Brittany both earned many bruises. 

"What am I going to do with you Gemini!" McGonagal said strictly, pacing in front of the six girls. "This is about the third time you have gotten in to a fight this year. With the same girl, can't you talk things out!"

"I wasn't taught to talk things out with the person who _starts_ the fight. I was taught that if somebody starts a fight with you, you make it so that they will never ever want to start a fight with you again. I guess that concept hasn't gotten though all of the make up and the hair spray that has seemed to form a barrier to her brain" Gemini said clearly, with a look of pure determination on her face.

"I understand that Ms. Bronwell has started the fight with you. But next time _please_ try to get along" McGonagal pleaded

"Sorry, but as you know, I have hardly any control over some of my actions. It's not my fault that she sets me off. It's not in my nature to back down a fight." Gemini declared both in statement and threat. 

"Yes, well you made that point very clear." She said, "now for the rest of you, you will all have one weeks detention. You will see me at the end of the week at the end of dinner for your assignments, you may go now." She watched the girl get up to leave, then added "Gemini, I would like to speak to you about the game"

When all of the other girls were gone McGonagal spoke "you are aware that the school knows about your gift now, so Dumbledore has asked if you would prepare a speech for the school. To let them better understand what happened. If you don't want to, I understand, but that will only cause rumors. And I think you know the consequences of rumors." She said, softening her tone "you will present it tomorrow at dinner, so I would get ready for it." When Gemini got up to leave McGonagal added in "I see that it might take you a while to do, so you are excused from all homework tonight" she said, rather strained "But only this once!" She added in very quickly and sternly as Gemini left he room.

***

"Excuse me?" Gemini said in front of the school at dinner then next night. "Excuse me?" she said again after she got no response "HEY! UP HERE!" she yelled, letting her impatience control her. "Thank you" she said, lowering her voice after every one in the hall was staring at her. "Hi. If you don't know me already, my name is Gemini Cielo. I am a second year, and the beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Yesterday, my good friend Sirius Black was pulled off his broom. He almost died. But you all probably know that part. The next part is not that easy to explain. I was able to stop him from falling to his death, with out my wand. The reason why I could do this is because I have telekinesis. Telekinesis is the movement of matter by using only one's mental powers. Some are fortunate to be born with it; others try their whole lives just to able to achieve it. Telekinesis is a fancy way to say the term 'mind over matter.' It has been guessed that we only use 4% of our entire brains. That means 96% is sitting up there wasting space. If, by some means, we are able to increase the percentage of brain usage, we gain intelligence, memory, clarity, and believe to also have more control over our mental powers -- like TK. The more of our brains we use, the more control we have over your mental abilities. It just so happens that I can tap in to the idle part of my brain, the part of the brain that controls mental powers. Now, I'm not saying that I'm smarter than you are, because I'm probably not. I'm saying that I use more of my brain that an average person does. I don't want you to feel different about me now. I don't go around, suspending people in thin air" she smile to her self when she heard Cleo cough "I just thought I owed everybody in this room an explanation. Thanks for listening to me babble for the past few minutes." She said, but she wasn't finished "And if anybody thinks of hurting one of my friends again. I will take them out. And if you run, I will hunt you down" she added. She then skipped off to the Gryffendor table, leaving the school dumbfounded.

"You know" Remus said as she sat down "we went over that speech a million times last night, and it was great, until you added that last part in."

"What? It was true. Lets see how many people are going to mess with us for now on"

"What ever you say Gem" James sighed.

***

"Bye Bella" Gemini said, hugging her friend. "Bye James. Bye Remus. Bye Sirius. Bye Peter." Gemini kissed each boy on each cheek in between.

"You guys are going to write each of us, like, 4 times a day, you got that!" Lily demanded, hugging each of her friends.

"You got it babe." James said playfully, winking.

Gemini and Lily hurried though the barrier and searched the crowd for any sign of Lily or Gemini parents. Then they saw them. All of them. Virgo, Stella, and Pisces Cielo, and Steven, Rose, and Petunia Evans. 

"Papa! Mama!" Gemini said as she got wrapped up into her mothers' arms "how have you been!"

"Wonderful dear. Oh did you hear? Pisces got on to the Varsity Cheerleading team at her school!"

Gemini turned to look at her sister, who was looking at her with a look that she probably though was "cool"

"Peachy, now I have to deal with _two _cheerleaders" She muttered looking at her sister with pure hatred. "Than I guess this wouldn't be the right time to say that I won the quidditch cup, saved my friends life and got into three fights with a cheerleader this year 'cause that would just be raining on her parade, now wouldn't it?"

"That's wonderful princess" Virgo said, kissing his daughters forehead.

"Now" Rose said after letting go of her youngest daughter "we are all going out for dinner, so were going to stop at home so you girls can get changed ok?"

"Alright mum" Lily said, shooting daggers at her sister, who was bragging about her new 'friends'.

***

Gemini leaped towards the window as three owls approached her window. She threw it opened and in soared Bella's barn owl, muffin: Sirius owl (who was now purple) Diablo, and a black owl she has never seen before. Muffin and Diablo stuck around but the black owl dropped a roll of parchment on her bed and left just as quickly.

Gemini opened Bella's letter first.

_Gemini:_

Hey! It's me. HELP ME! Let's put it this way. I am stuck at my grandparents' house, with 20 of my cousins while my parents are on vacation in Ireland. Lucky them huh? I get to baby-sit the kids from hell. How lucky am I! Hi I'm Michael! And, Sorry about that. That was one of my evil cousins Michael. He won't leave me alone. I even put a full body bind on him and he rolled after me! Ok, My grandmum is calling me! 

Love always

Bella

HELP ME!

"Aww, poor Bella" Gemini laughed, shaking her head. She reached over and took the letter from diablo. "What did Sirius do to you?" 

__Gem

Hey babe! Like Diablo? I got bored… James is over! Hey. And so is peter. Hi. Remus is at home, full moon. Poor guy. Anyway we got really, really, bored. We can't even think of evil things to do to Snape, what is wrong with us?! Anyway… umm… yea. Did you hear about the latest attack? A witch with muggle parents. Took out the entire house. Dad told me about it. He's been working over time lately. Watch out for anything messed up all right? I don't want to come to your rescue! 

ByE

Sirius – James – Peter__

Gemini gulped as she put away the letter. She knew who he talking about. Nobody knew his name, but everybody knew what he did. He left a mass destruction every where he went. She heard talk of him being the next great dark wizard. She shuttered involuntarily. She looked over to the two owl, fast asleep on her bed and mischief asleep on her bed, wrapped up in one of her robes. Then she remembered the other letter from the mystery owl. The letter soared to her and she slowly opened it…

Gemini

You do not know me yet but I have a most interesting proposition for you. Meet me at midnight at the edge of the woods, you will find me with out a problem. I need you. You don't know how important you are to the future of the wizard world.

She glanced at her clock, 11:55. If she ran she could make it. She sprang up and grabbed her cloak and headed to the door but then stopped. Her parent would hear her and Pisces would kill to catch her sneaking out of the house. She turned around and grabbed her enhancement cloak and a pair of running sneakers and quietly opened the window. She threw her cloak on and slowly floated down to the ground. She then tied up her sneakers and set off in a full sprint to the woods. She got there about 10 seconds later where she saw a young man waiting for her.

~

Yes I know this was a cliffie, but it is sorta kinda obvious who the guy is right? The next few chapters are going to be GOOD, I think… but it is going to explain a lot. Like why Gemini is the way she is, and it might foreshadow a very important, yet sad event in the future. PLEASE review! Please please please please! Be nice! You could flame to if you wanted! Just tell me what you liked and what you hated and what I could do to make it better. I'm new at t his writing thing. Oh yea and I need a beta reader to! So if your interested that email me @ [bellagemini@aol.com][1] or [][2]xdevilindaskyzx@aol.com

[**NettEy PottEr**][3]~ Ringraziamenti! ci è più comming in modo da vigilanza per esso! sta andando ottenere realmente buono presto. una torsione del diagramma comming in su! qualcosa realmente inattesa. ~ Hehehe. It's true. Mafian princesses MUST stick togetha!

[**Kelzery**][4] ~ Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:bellagemini@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:xdevilindaskyzx@aol.com
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=70431
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42681



	10. Due lati della moneta

Ok

Ok! Here it is. The next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I've been away a lot. It isn't all of what I promised but I still think it is good…

Due lati della moneta

Two Sides of the Coin

"Hello Gemini" the man said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and, with jet-black hair and piercing ice blue eyes, brimmed with red. "It is a honor finally meeting you"

"Who are you?" she asked, still staring at him

"My name is Tom Riddle, and you are probably asking your self why am I here" he began, motioning her to follow her as he walked down the street. "I am a wizard, as you most likely guessed. The reason I am here is because I need you. You are very powerful Gemini. I want you to be in my elite group of wizards. Only the best are selected, from the purest, oldest wizard families."

"Wait, hold on, I'm not from a wizard family"

"Yes, I know." He said sounding slightly disgusted "But you have a connection to one of the most powerful witches in the world. You, my dear, are a direct descendant of Diana. She is the mother of magic, queen of the witches in Italian mythology." Tom said, guiding her in to the woods "she would occasionally come down to earth, disguised as a mortal. The prophecies say that the descendant of Diana will be just as powerful as she. That's why I want you Gemini. That's why I need you"

"But wh-" she began, but tom put a single finger to her lips.

"Shh. Think about it. You can be the most powerful, most respected witch in the world. And with you at my side, nobody would be able stop us." He leaned over and whispered in to her ear "only the pure are worthy"

He was gone. Tom apparated from the spot, leaving Gemini there in a trance. 

_'Whoa, he's hot. **Gemini your not supposed to thinking like that!** **Why does he want you?** I don't care; he's just really hot**. Why must I share a mind with you!** Because I'm the cuter half. **Oh shut up'**_

Gemini turned on her heel and sprinted back to her house, glided though the window and collapsed don the floor. '**_Why does every thing have to happen to me!'_**

***

"Sirius Black! Put me down right now!" Gemini yelled playfully as Remus carried her though the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. 

"Not until you tell me where you put my money!" Sirius replied. 

"I can't tell you that!" Gemini laughed 

"Ok then" Sirius put her down and began to tickle her like the was no tomorrow

" Hey – tha – that's not – fair!" Gemini whined, trying to get away from his grip "ok – ok – I'll – tell you!"

__

"That's better" Sirius grinned, "now, where's my money?"

Gemini rolled her eyes and stuck her hand down her shirt and pulled out a bag of galleons "happy now?"

"Actually, I would be even more happy if I could have been the one who go it" Sirius said with a stupid grin on him face advancing on her.

"Don't even think about it pervert" Gemini warned, putting a finger to his chest "remember, I'm not going out with you any more, and I have a very powerful punch, we wouldn't want to mess up you perfect nose, now would we?"

"You got a point there" Sirius sighed "I do have a perfect nose"

"Oh shut up"

"Will you two stop flirting!" Lily laughed "we still have to go to the potions place, I'm fresh out of beetle eyes"

"Yea, I have to pick up a book while I'm there " Gemini said thoughtfully, linking her arm with Lilys and walking off to the potion place.

The girls walked into the store and Lily went straight to the counter while Gemini headed over to the book section.

"Here we go" Gemini whispered as she picked up '_Anigami and you: A Potions Masters Guide To the Animal Inside'_

"Hmmm, anigami huh?" A silky voice said form over her shoulder.

Gemini whipped around and found herself looking into the eyes of Snape. "That topic is highly advanced, even for me." Snape said eyeing her suspiciously 

"Snape I'm a big girl now, I tie my own shoes and everything. I don't think an anigami potion would be t_hat _difficult." Gemini boasted, knowing that this would get him mad because she was his only competition in school.

Snape just look at her, his black eyes boring in to her brown ones "what are you up to Cielo?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Sirius said, appearing behind Snape, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh hello Black" Snape said with much disgust "come to rescue your little girl friend?"

"She isn't my girl friend" Sirius said, his voice dropping down to a dangerous growl.

"Oh yes, I forgot, she broke up with you, how sad" Snape said casually "then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this" He whipped around and pulled Gemini in to a deep kiss. A kiss unlike any kiss she has received before.

"You little son of a bitch" Sirius hissed and with that he dragged Snape outside to beat the crap out of him, leaving Gemini speechless.

Gemini paid for her book, still in her trance. She walked out side to see Sirius and Snape trying to kill each other. Absent-mindedly she sent Snape and Sirius flying backwards.

"Will you to please stop fighting!" she sighed as she help Sirius up by hand and Snape by Tk.

Snape stalked away, nursing his bleeding lip and Sirius just stared at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you ok! Do you need like physiological care or something?! Do you have fever? Open your mouth and say ah" Sirius said quickly, rushing around her.

"Sirius" she said, grabbing his shoulders "I'm fine, I am not going to die because he kissed me"

"Who kissed you?" James asked, as he walked over with Lily on his back

"Snape" Sirius muttered "Kissed _her_. I mean, what did she ever do to him! Besides breaking his nose, I mean really, nobody deserves that kind of punishment" 

"Oh my god!" Lily said jumping off James's back "he likes you!" 

"WHAT!" James and Sirius both yelled at the same time

"Come on Gemini" Lily said excitedly, grabbing her hand "we need to get you away from them as soon as possible and make you very, very unlikable"

So Gemini let Lily guide her though the crowds in search for Bella, still stunned about the whole thing.

***

"I still can't believe he did that!" Sirius muttered while the seven friends sat on the hogwarts express.

"Sirius!" Peter yelled "it was 2 weeks ago, give it a rest!"

"I can't!" Sirius sighed at he got up and headed for the door "I need to punch him, then I will calm down"

"Sirius you will sit down right now" Bella yelled

Of course, Sirius didn't listen until he was thrown back to his chair.

"You know, that's what sucks about having you as a friend" Sirius muttered to a grinning Gemini "I can't hurt anybody"

"Hey, if anybody wants to beat anybody up, it's me" Gemini said, crossing her arms over her chest "and I'm trying to be good this year."

"Whoa, wait, did you just say that you're trying to be _good_ this year?" Remus asked suddenly, dropping his book "excuse me while I have a heart attack"

"I can to be good!"

"Sirius, I bet you 10 galleons that Gemini can't be good this year" James asked his best friend

"I know Gemini… so you're on!"

James and Sirius shook hands and James said, "this is going to be the easiest 10 galleons I ever made"

***

Gemini couldn't concentrate. All during the sorting her eyes kept wandering to the Slytherin table. She couldn't understand it. She should feel disgusted by the fact that Severus Snape lips actually touched hers.

_'Well, he does have deep, dark eyes, you can just get lost in, and**. NO stop it! Why did I get stuck with you!** Cause you love me. **No I don't.** I mean look at him, if we didn't go and break his nose, and maybe if he cut his hair, he would be really good looking. ** What do you mean **_we_? It was your fault you lost your patience and had to go and right hook him in the nose not mine. Yea but you let me so ha!' _

"Gemini are you ok?" Lily asked her friend after seeing the look on her face.

"Huh" she said, snapping out of her trance "oh, yea, I'm fine, just got a bit of a head ache that's all" she said, uneasily, turning back to the sorting, a blush covering her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella whispered to Lily

"I think it involves a certain Slytherin." Lily whispered back, pointing to the Slytherin table.

"Aw…Poor thing"

***

The next morning when the owl post came in the same black owl soared in a drop a roll of parchment on her lap and flew away. Gemini spirits lifted as she excused herself and ran back to the dorm room. She quickly opened up the rolls and greedily read the letter.

**_Hello Gemini-_**

I think it is time for us to meet again. Tonight at midnight when the moon is high, in the forest where the light touches the forest floor. I will be waiting for you Gemini. Now you will see the full extent of you powers. I await your arrival. 

TMR 

Gemini grinned when she finished reading the short note. She would be seeing him again tonight. She quickly pocketed the note and ran back to breakfast.

***

"Where the hell is that classroom?" Sirius muttered, stomping up the steps. 

"Somebody's PMSing today" Gemini grinned running up to her friend, "Does it hurt, do you have cramps, would you like me to bring you to the hospital wing to get you some PMS relief?" 

"Oh, shut up" Sirius mutter under his breath "I'll bet you anything the Ravenclaw are already there" 

"Of course they are," James sighed. "I sometimes think they all have magnets implanted into their skulls that draws them to their classes." 

Peter paused on the steps, and James nearly crashed into him. "Do you really think so?" he mused. 

"Yea Peter, all of them have little magnets in their heads." Sirius answered sarcastically. "We're going to be late for Divination if you stop to think about it..." 

It was their first day of Divination, but they didn't appear concerned at all about their first impression on this new teacher. 

__

"Where do you guys think you are going?" A picture of an old wizard drawled, sounding a lot like professor Binns

"I think we're going to divination" Gemini mocked in the same voice "Or so the stars have told me"

"_You know in my day…_"the old wizard trailed off as the friends ran down the hall.

They wandered aimlessly, well aware that they were late already. They reached a plaque on the wall. The plaque read simply "Divination". 

"Oh, look a plaque, there's a big help" Sirius muttered, sitting down on the floor "at this rate were going to be late for our next class to!" 

"Umm... Sirius, look up." Peter announced. 

The four Gryffindors turned their heads upwards. 

There was a circular trapdoor in the ceiling. 

The boy blinked. "Well, how are we supposed to get in there?" 

A silver ladder manifested from the trapdoor, pouring down like liquid starlight and solidifying before James. "This is so cheesy," he muttered. "I bet you anything that I can work that spell with a minimum of effort--" 

"Here Gemini, you can go up first!" Sirius said, picking up his small friend and placing her on the ladder "you know just in case there's something deadly up there" 

"Oh thank you Sirius, I feel so reassured now" Gemini said sarcastically, climbing up the later "why didn't I take that numbers class thingy with Lily, Remus and Bella"

"It's either because you love us," James shouted up at her "or you're just plain stupid"

She emerged into a hazy classroom filled with vivid violet incense that made them both cough. Throw pillows littered the ground, surrounding mirrors that were built into the floor. A considerable number of students sat on the pillows; they were all either Ravenclaw or Gryffindors. 

"It's all right guys, come on up," Gemini shouted to her friends below.

"Welcome to Divination," purred the teacher at the head of the classroom. She was draped in silks and gems. 

"I knew that we would have latecomers, and I have been awaiting your presence before beginning today's lesson," she continued, her voice almost as mesmerizing as the incense. 

Gemini refused to be mesmerized. She said dubiously, "I hope that wasn't a prediction, because what with the maze-like structures on the way to this class I bet you've got latecomers every year for the first class." 

For just a moment, her lips twitched downwards. 

"Oh, I see you DID make that prediction. My bad, then. Looks like you were right, unsurprisingly enough." James said looked around the classroom. 

"My name is Professor Trelawney," she tried again. "Take a seat anywhere there's a spare--" 

"If we're sitting on them cushions, there's a whole lot of spares--" Peter piped up.

"Your 'group' of friends will be separated" Trelawneyfinished, peering up at them from under heavily painted eyelids. 

James ignored that. "Hey guys look! A whole bunch of pillow on the floor! It's just like a slumber party!" He squealed, imitating a little girl and he grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him over the group of pillows. "We're going to paint our nails and play true or dare and stay up all night long and have oh so much fun!" James added in, getting into the part as he bounced around on the floor.

Gemini and Peter were laughing so hard they fell on to the floor, causing a scene.

"Two students to a table," Trelawney****told them hurriedly. "As the cushions are placed." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "The stars have warned me about you two." She said, commenting on James and Sirius 

"Is that so? Do the stars talk to you a lot, Professor?" James returned absently, peering around for a different seat. "I mean, I imagine the other PROFESSORS would have warned you about us two... ah, four, actually, but Remus isn't here. That still makes THREE, though." 

"Excuse me, but are we forgetting somebody here?" Gemini mocked 

"Oh, how could I forget?" Sirius said in pretend shock, "Ladies and gentleman may I introduce-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Trelawney snapped, loosing her composure "Who are you, miss?"

"You must be new... I'm Gemini, Gemini Cielo. I recommend that you don't do anything that would upset me. I have a tendency to make things… happen with out the slightest bit of guilt" She boasted proudly.

"My class was quite fine until you showed up," she pointed out. "Now I have lost control of them, thanks to your antics" 

"There's a surprise. Most guys pay attention when people don't wear enough clothes." Gemini added in

Trelawney****cheeks flushed ever so slightly; the mystical outfit she wore was certainly flashy and ethereal, but it was also fairly revealing. 

__

Probably on purpose. I knew this class would be a joke. I must have the Sight! Gemini smirked to herself. 

"Sit down." 

The four of them took a seat at the new table. 

"TWO to a table," Trelawney****prompted, her eyes narrowing ominously. 

Finally after much confusion Gemini and Peter ended up and a table with James and Sirius right next to them. 

Trelawney****straightened self-importantly. "You are here," she pronounced clearly, "to attempt to penetrate the hazy veil of the future. I will warn you, however, that not all of you shall be able to. There are many wizards and witches who find themselves unable to see through that curtain. I can see, just from looking around, that many of you will find that this school year changes your perspective on things." 

"Really?" Sirius called out. "We can drop History of Magic this year? That'd certainly change my perspective on sleeping in class." 

Laughter exploded in the room. Professor Trelawney****failed to display any emotion at all. "Very amusing, but a bit too shallow for this class, Mister Black. I don't see much talent for the future about you at all." 

"Or maybe you just can't see through the ink you seem to have spilled on your eyelashes," Gemini tried helpfully. "If you'd just clean it up, I'm sure you'd see--" 

Trelawney****flushed. "Ten points from Gryffindor," she snapped. "And twenty the next time you interrupt me." 

Gemini sighed and rested her head on her hands. She winked at Peter. 

"Some of us will gain a new focus," she said slowly, "like... YOU, Michael Boone!" Michael stiffened, looking around him, as if thinking she might have mistaken him for one of his neighbors. "Others will learn that power isn't everything... Peter Pettigrew!" Gemini watched Peter, look at her with fearful eyes

"And some of us will die..." she added in a whisper. No one could miss the fact that her eyes turned to Gemini, then James. 

"Well, yes, Professor," she said loudly. "I'm planning on dying. How did you ever guess?" She turned to James. "What about you, James? Gonna die someday?" 

James nodded, straight-faced, but his eyes were laughing. "Oh, sure. I think one day in the distant future I may decide it's time for me to die. You could even say I predict it will be so." 

"I know I've been seriously considering this matter," Peter volunteered thoughtfully. "I've decided that I, too, will die someday." 

"There, see?" James exclaimed. "I'll bet you that we'll all die in here, someday!" 

"I meant this year, Potter," she responded coolly. "This year." 

"Oh look at me, I'm shaking in my little school robes" Gemini added in sarcastically "give me a break"

"Yea, the day I die, the most evil thing will be gone in a puff of smoke." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Today" Trelawney continued "we will be do something more 

Advanced, seeing how this _is_ my first class. To day we will be studying the stars"

Gemini's hand immediately shot up "Can I be excused from this lesson?" She asked

"Absolutely not. Why do you think I should let you go, but nobody else?"

"Because the fact that since I could talk, I have been reading star charts with my father, he is an astrologer you know. He can read the stars like a book. So can I" The last part wasn't true. She didn't know the stars like her father did, but she knew enough to make stuff up a she went along.

"Well Miss Cielo. Prove it. What zodiac sign are we in today?"

"That's easy" Gemini boasted " it is September 2. We are in the sky Virgo, the virgin. Virgo is the only zodiacal sign represented by a female. It is sometimes thought of as a potentially creative girl, delicately lovely; sometimes as a somewhat older woman, intelligent but rather pedantic and spinsterish. The Virgoan preciseness, refinement, and fastidious love of cleanliness, hygiene and good order, conventionality and aristocratic attitude of reserve sometimes confirm the latter impression. They are usually observant, shrewd, critically inclined, judicious, patient, practical supporters of the _status quo_, and tend toward conservatism in all departments of life. On the surface they are emotionally cold, and sometimes this goes deeper, for their habit of suppressing their natural kindness may in the end cause it to atrophy, with the result that they shrink from committing themselves to friendship, make few relationships, and those they do make they are careful to keep superficial." {A/n ok. If you saw my cousin Vinny, this is supposed to be long. It's like when Lisa is giving her car speech at the end}

Sirius, Peter, and James all stood up and gave her a loud round of applause.

Gemini looked at her shocked professor and smiled. "Never doubt me. You can only doubt me if I say something like 'I came back from the dead'. Would you like a deeper description or is this good enough for you liking?" 

"Tha- That's is good enough" Trelawney mutter "but you are not excused from my lesson."

Gemini sat down and shot a smile at Peter. 

"You know you really shouldn't show off like that" Peter warned "it could get you in trouble one of these days."

"Petey, I just made that up as I went along" Gemini whispered and winked.

She was going to like this class. And she could tell that James and Sirius we going to be enjoying it to.

***

Midnight arrived very quickly that day as Gemini snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. She quietly ran down the halls under her enhancement cloak and was out side in a matter of 15 seconds. She walked to the forest and looked at the note again.

…**_I think it is time for us to meet again. Tonight at midnight when the moon is high, in the forest where the light touches the forest floor. I will be waiting for you Gemini. Now you will see the full extent of you powers. I await your arrival…_**

_'Where the light touches the ground… **a clearing you moron.** Oh yea… HEY I am not a moron!'_

Gemini quickly headed for the only clearing she knew of. The clearing near the middle of the forest. She had to go there to get plant root for the anigami potion, which could only be picked when the full moon's light touches it. At a running pace she reached her destination in no time at all. There in the shadows he was waiting for her. 

"Gemini my dear," Tom said, stepping out of the shadows "It is time"

Gemini looked at him. He certainty changed since she last saw him. His eyes were now red with an ice blue ring inside. He was considerably paler, but beautiful all the same.

"Time for what?" She asked, taking off her enhancement cloak.

"Time for you to know your purpose. This meeting will be short, but most pleasurable," Tom said, looking in to her eyes.

"Oh, really" Gemini said slyly

"Tom grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. He pulled her in for a deer, penetrating kiss. "Yes, really"

Gemini felt as a rush of pure venom was surging though her body. She opened her eye to reveal that they were no long brown, but black. Her usual smile was replaced with a smirk, and she had a new out look on life.

"Thank you" The new Gemini said, " I was wondering when I would take over"

"I had a potion created for me. It makes your week side, much stronger. And I like this you much better" Tom said looking at his newest weapon "Now you will come to me every night, the same time, the same place, where we can… enhance your powers. Now get back to sleep, your going to need it because you will be exhausted every night by the time I'm done with you."

"Anything for you" Gemini said as she turned on her heel and threw her cloak on. "'Till tomorrow" she said as she sped from site.

Tom stayed there until she was well out of sight. "Snape, you can come out now"

The boy ran out from a bush and bowed "Yes master"

"You will see to it that nothing happens to that girl. She is my ultimate weapon. There is something about her, that I cannot place, but she is powerful, and dangerous"

"Yes my lord" Snape said before he hurried back to the school

"Oh, and Snape, please do try not to get emotionally attached"

***

"Professor Giovani!" Gemini whined in potions the next day "you cannot be serious"

"Oh, I am very serious Cielo" Giovani said, with a grin on his face. "Seeing how Mr. Snape is my best student,"

"No he's not, I am" Gemini interrupted, her temper uncontrollable

"As I was saying" Giovani boomed " Mr. Snape is my best student and seeing how cannot accept this, you will be paired with him for the rest of the year, or however long it takes for you to accept that fact, do I make myself clear?"

"Sì signore capisco che siete un scemo completo che non può vedere che sono migliore dello Snape" Gemini snapped as she picked up her cauldron and carried it to Snape's desk, smiling to herself

"What was that Cielo!" Giovani demanded

"Oh I only said that you must be right, Snape must be the best" she said sarcastically with a forced smile, then under her breath she added; "now if you excuse I have to unscrew my smile"

She slumped down in the chair next to a nervous looking Severus Snape. 

"Now, that we all have a our groups, we will be staring this year with a simple eye color changing potion." Giovani began.

Gemini just rolled her eyes; she already knew how to do this"Are we already?" Giovani snapped.

A few people murmured yes and they began their potion. Gemini sat there, with her hands across her chest, while her mind sliced, and chopped the ingredients. She threw the ingredients in and the spoon began to stir. 

"No, no, no, Cielo. That's cheating. No mind use in my class room." 

Gemini had enough. She pounded her hand down on the table and stared at her professor. "If you think this is easy, it isn't _professor_" Gemini snapped, letting her other side get the better of her "I have to work just as hard. Just because my mind is a lot stronger and more capable than that empty space in between your ears does not mean that you can stop me from doing what I do best!" Gemini said, not really understanding what she was saying.

The entire class was speechless. Most of them have seen Gemini get mad at people, but never at a professor. Snape leaned over and whispered in to her ear "You really shouldn't have done that"

When Giovani regained his speech he grabbed Gemini's arm and dragged her out of her room. "GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME! '_Oh my god I said bloody, what wrong with me' _I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Gemini yelled as she fought to get out of Giovanis grip.

Gemini lost it right then and there. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth were gritted. Now this would have scared the crap out of Giovani if he still weren't in shook that she wouldn't stop fighting. Since they were only out side of the room, everybody was watching what was happening. And when Lily, Bella, Peter, James and Sirius saw this, they ran for cover. Which was a very good idea because right then Giovani came soaring in to the room and landed on his desk. Gemini slowly walked into the room and raised her hand. Giovani floated into the air where he stayed.

"I told you to get your hands off me" Gemini said, in voice that scared even Malfoy "but did you listen to me? No, you had to go and threaten me. Big mistake." 

Giovani fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"You shouldn't upset me like this, _professor_." Gemini mocked, as Giovani rose to her eye level "I am very dangerous when agitated" Giovani flew threw the air and slammed in to the wall.

Just then McGonagal picked the perfect time to stroll in to the dungeons to see Gemini doing a very good Carrie imitation. She knew something was wrong. Gemini was known to get into to fights but never with a teacher, even Giovani. She whipped out her wand and performed the body bind spell. Soon Gemini was hovering in the air, moved by her own powers and was being guided to Dumbledores office. McGonagal was silent, she knew something was wrong. She knew about star children. People who had the gift, who knew whom to control their mind like Gemini could. But she's never seen one out of control before. Something wasn't right and she only knew one person to go to. A fellow star child. Dumbledore.

Ok, I know this is short and a bit extreme but I know you guys want to see what happens. Gemini is VERY special, and you will soon see why Riddle wants her. And that he is going to get a lot more that he bargained for.

ThE tHaNkZ sEcTiOn…

LiSa~ Yes you can be my beta reader and no I am not retarded. We share the same brain remember? So if I'm messed up, so are you.

[**Alanna Dumbledore**][1]~ Thanks you so much I'm glad you enjoy it, I am so definitely going to check out your stories!

[**Dragonlady**][2]~ thanks but I guess I'm going to have to leave you with another cliff hanger~ sorry!

[**Nettey Potter**][3]~ thanks you so much! I couldn't just leave Sirius and Gemini fighting! They'd probably kill each other! Sorry about the wait, but I'm getting the next chapter up as soon as possible!

[**Trinity Day**][4]~ I hope I caped everything this time! Sorry if I didn't, I don't notice these kinds of things… Oh yes, and not to sound rude but what do mean by, how I added in Gemini? Just a little confused thanks!

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39482
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=77797
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=70431
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=4461



	11. La conclusione di Cielo.

Ok, this is a MAJOR part of the story... well maybe not major, but it is important. And for those of you, who think Gemini is a Mary Sue, this will explain why she has powers, and why she is special. There is also cursing, so watch out if you have virgin ears! Ok. I'm going to stop babbling now. Ok when I typed this, it was like three in the morning, so please don't mind any typo or missing punctuations. Thanks! And be like Netty and Lisa. REVIEW!

La conclusione di Cielo.

The End of Heaven.

"And that how I found her Dumbledore" McGonagal said, pacing around his office, "I couldn't explain it, I know Gemini Cielo. And I know she gets in to fights, but she wouldn't deliberately hurt a teacher."

"I see. Miss Cielo hasn't been the same today" Dumbledore commented, looking at the now unconscious third year. "You say the students said that Giovani grabbed her and dragged her outside?"

"Yes, after they had an argument." McGonagal said. She then stopped pacing and thought for a moment "Dumbledore, you know what movies are right?"

"Yes"

"Well, there is this muggle movie, Carrie. I saw it once when I visited family over in the states. Well the girl has an outrageous burst of energy when some people humiliate her. That's what it reminded me of. I was truly scared. Is she going to be alright?" she asked looking at her.

"I am sure it was just her mood swings, nobody can control them, so she shouldn't be punished for it. I think she needs some sleep and she will be fine in the morning," Dumbledore said as he watched McGonagal carry the young girl out of his office,

"My oh my Gemini. What have you gotten yourself in to?"

***

That was the start of a brand new Gemini. Although that was the worst situation she caused, she soon abandoned her friends to be with the Slytherin's. Every night she met with Tom and became more powerful and treacherous. She would wake up everyday tired but refused to talk to anybody from Gryffindor, even Lily. With Tom she was soon able to use her powers to his advantage, with a little more training she could become fatal. She became best friends with Snape, Malfoy, and Narcissa. This lasted for months. Only one thing could reverse the potion. And that thing wasn't really an option.

***

"What do you think ever happened to Gemini" Peter asked during breakfast the day before Easter holidays.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that question Pete?" Bella asked, playing with her corn flakes.

"You want to know what wrong with her?" Sirius said, "I'll tell you. She's crossed over, changed, bitchified; I could go on forever. She's different Peter. She gone, lost, never coming back."

"I don't understand it though!" Lily complained

"Oh, no Lily, not again. We agreed we would bring this up again" James sighed rolling his eyes.

"You listen to me James Potter. Gemini and me have been best friends since the day we met, all right. I'm not just going to dump her like that. I know something is wrong with her. You know she can't help some things. That's why I am going home with her. I'm going to find out what wrong, even if it kills her." Lily said, looking James strait in to his eyes.

"Fine, believe what ever you want to believe." James said, turning back to his breakfast.

"Don't worry Lily" Remus whispered in he ear "I'm with you all the way"

"Thanks Remus"

***

It was the last night that Gemini would be seeing Tom before she went home for Easter with Lily. She ran her usual routine, running though the hall under her cloak and meeting Tom out side in the clearing. Over the months Tom appearance has changed drastically. His features shortened, and his face paled. His once ice blue eyes where fully red like gleaming rubies in the night. To Gemini he strongly resembled a snake, but she did not care.

"Hello Gemini" Tom said, as he always did when she arrived.

"Hello" Gemini replied. 

Gemini's 'bad' side grew weaker and weaker each day, for she only took the potion once, unlike Tom, who took it quite often.

"Gemini it is time to see where you loyalties lie" Tom said, drawing his wand. "This my dear" he said, watching a smoke come out of the tip of his wand and forming a figure "is the dark mark. It is branded on each of my followers, so that I know they will always be on my side, see my view. And it is time you've earned yours"

Gemini thought long and hard about this. Although she met with him each night, she did not know exactly what his view where.

"And what are your views?"

"I am to create a muggle free world. In which only pure blood will be able to live, any witch or wizard of muggle blood is not worthy of my world. And with you, I can guarantee that this will happen."

This 'view' suddenly dawned on Gemini. She was a muggle born, her best friend, who she ignored because of him, was a muggle born, she couldn't do it. No, she wouldn't do it.

"No" Gemini hissed staring into Tom's eyes "I will not lie my loyalty with you. I do not know why I didn't realize it earlier. I am a muggle born. And no matter who I am a descendant to, I am still of muggle parentage. I will not side with a man who hate all things muggle." She hissed

Tom looked at her, then smiled an evil smile "Very well than Gemini. I bid you fare well than. Just think. You could have had every thing; everything handed to you when you wanted it. Now you will have nothing" He watched as Gemini looked at him, then fled in to the forest, back to school. "You can bet your life one it."

***

"Where's mama and papa?" Gemini snapped at her older sister Pisces, who came to pick her up. 

"There at home, cooking a big meal for you, 5 courses" Pisces sneered.

"Yes, well, they must be trying to fatten you up because you just bones now" Gemini said and she carried her travel bag to the car.

"What's wrong with her?" Pisces asked Lily as they to walked to the car.

"I don't know, but I know it isn't good" Lily replied, shaking her head.

Gemini walked in to her house in a bad mood, but immediately softened when she saw her parents. Her 'good' side fought hard to be seen around her parents. Her 'bad' side agreed with this. Nobody dared to be rude around Mrs. Cielo. You wouldn't hear the end of it. Stella could go on and on forever. This is where Gemini got her temper. 

"Mama! Papa!" Gemini said as her parents enveloped her in a hug. 

"Gemini, Lily! How have you girls been?" Mr. Cielo asked them.

"Very good thank you" Lily replied. "Where are my parents?"

"Petunia new boy friend, Vernon I think it was, well his parents invited them to Easter dinner, they invited you to Lily, but Petunia said you wouldn't want to go" Mr. Cielo said, with a smile on his face.

"This is fine with me." Lily said, smiling.

"Now, why don't you girls run upstairs and get changed, dinner will be ready shortly."

***

"Amen" The Cielo's and Lily said on Easter Sunday. 

Mrs. Cielo prepared a huge meal, which she had been cooking since Saturday morning. The aroma of an Italian Easter dinner is incomparable. The antipasto, then main course, the desserts made you mouth water just thinking about it.

They were all about to sit down to eat when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mr. Cielo said, as he got up from the table. 

That was as far as he got because at that very moment their front door burst open. Gemini immediately knew who it was.

"RUN EVERY BODY RUN!" She yelled pushing Lily behind her.

Just then a man walked in to the room, his black robes flowing out behind him, and evil smile playing his face.

"Hello Gemini" the man hissed "It is time for your payment." He whipped out his wand and turned on Virgo and Stella, who were huddled in the corner of the room. "Say goodbye Gemini. ADAVRA KADAVRA!" and a bright green light sprung from the end and surround Gemini parents. The life was sucked out of them, they were dead.

"NO! Pisces screamed as she ran to her little sister. "It is your fault all you fault you little-" she was cut off. The curse was said again, and hit Pisces first then Gemini, the two girls fell to the floor. Lily fainted. It was the end for the Cielo family. Trelawney was right. Somebody was going to die this year. Unfortunately, it was Gemini who had to die.

***

Gemini found her self in a white room. She saw her parents, and her sister there, just beyond a river, waiting for her. She was about to walk though, but was stopped.

"Wait a minute there" A woman said, looking at her with a smile on her face. It was the woman from the tapestry, but her robes where black with white lining. 

"What?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at her "you shouldn't be here now"

"What do you mean? I died." Gemini said. Then her face completely changed "I'm going to hell, aren't I"

The woman laughed and smiled at her "No Gemini dear, you are not going to hell, well not as of right now. See, you are not truly dead"

Gemini looked at her, with disbelief in her eyes "what do mean, I'm not dead. I was hit with a killing curse. I have to be dead."

The woman smiled at her and said, "You are not dead. You were hit with a spell. You cannot die from magic Gemini. You are the heiress of Diana "

Gemini was speechless. She knew she was related to her but surely she wasn't the heiress.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Diana, and you are the last living Cielo on the planet. So you are my heiress. You cannot die from magic for I created magic, so no harm will come to you through that way. See, no scar. That man was right about you. You are blessed with a gift of the mind, which is amplified because you are my heiress. You are no ordinary witch; you are a strega, a descendant of Aradia and I. Now, you will return back to earth, a minute after you supposedly died. You are needed in the mortal world my child. Go back to where you belong"

"What about my parents?"

Diana smiled and looked at her, "You may speak to them, but only for a shot time. I may have an influence around here, but we do have limitations."

Just then she waved her hand near the lake and before her appeared the souls of Pisces, Mr., and Mrs. Cielo.

"I'm so sorry" Gemini whispered she looked at her family, which she had now lost. 

"It is not your fault my dear" Mrs. Cielo said, kneeling down to her eye level. "You didn't know, besides, you have reached your destiny. The Cielo name will live, and be respected with you."

"Gemini" Mr. Cielo said, also bending down "Don't cry for us. I know it will be hard, but don't cry. You have to be strong. Know that we are happy and we will miss you more than anything." He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes "All we want you to be is happy"

"Yes papa" Gemini said as her family began to fade away.

"We love you" were the last word Gemini heard them say.

"I love you to"

"It is time to go back Gemini." Diana said " And don't worry, the heiress of Diana is well taken care of. Good luck my child, use your new powers well, and know I will always be there to guide you, I may not be able to fight the war for you, but I can provide you with a weapon. In a time of need, use your wand. Hold it up and declare 'Descend Thou among I; Descend and conquer, Goddess of the Moon'. This will give you the sword of the Moon, in which will aid in you fight. I bid you farewell my child, I will contact you soon. Remember, you are the heiress of Diana, expect great things to come from you."

The next few moments we a blur for Gemini, she felt herself falling. The world was spinning around her, faster and faster. Then it slowed. She was back home, approaching her body. That's when time started again. 

A blinding light surrounded her when she entered her body. She was being carried, pulled up in to a standing position. She was wearing the robes of Diana, holding the sword of the moon. She was soon standing, scanning the room for any sign of life. She looked behind her and saw Lily was getting up. Gemini mouthed 'stay still' as she began to quietly walk around the room. She then looked up and her eye narrowed with hate. On the wall, above the family portrait, were words, written in blood. The words 'I AM VOLDEMORT'

"Where are you!" Gemini screamed, her blood boiling with a hate she has never felt before. "Where the hell are you! Get you ass out here and show your self to me!"

"As you wish Gemini" The person formally known as Tom said as he stepped out of the kitchen his wand raised. He stopped when he saw what she was wearing. "Who are you?"

"I am Gemini, Heiress of Diana. I was the last of die in the Cielo family, so I am her heiress. Didn't think of that did you?" Gemini hissed venomously. "Didn't think of that after you killed my family, huh?" Gemini asked as she drew her sword. "Didn't think that after all the training I've been though, all of the powers that I possess, you didn't think that I was special in some way. Well you son of a bitch, I'm right here, come and get me!"

Voldemort just laughed "you sound like one of those stupid American cowboys ''come and get me''. Can you think of nothing else you stupid, worthless girl." He said as he raised his wand once more.

"Yippie Yo Kiya Motherfucker" Gemini mocked, raising her sword in front of her.

"Adavra Kadavra" Voldemort hissed, as another bright green light short from his wand and hit Gemini.

Gemini just stood there laughing. "Do you have a fetish with killing people. Well it won't work on me. I'm am a heiress of a goddess. I am immortal! What part of that do you not understand?"

"Well, than I guess I will have to settle for you little friend than" He said, turning to Lily who was still on the floor.

"Lily! Floo powder, run!" Gemini screamed as she ran across the room to block Lily.

"Hit wizards will be here any minute you ass hole, I would run now when you've got the chance" Gemini yelled as Lily fell through the fire in to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Yes, well I can't leave empty handed now can I?" He said as he threw a stunning spell right as Gemini was yelling the common room's password. The world went black for Gemini as she welcomed the darkness.

***

"Holy shit!" Sirius yelled as Lily fell out of the fire. 

"Gem- Gemini Tr- trouble!" Lily mumbled as she gasped for air on the floor.

"Lily, what happened!" James said, as he sat down next to her "Everybody get away! Now!" 

Just then Gemini fell out from the fire, in the robes of Diana, still holding her sword.

"Shit. Peter!" James yelled, Get Dumbledore, McGonagal, somebody, now!"

Sirius was kneeled down next to Gemini, and he picked her up with little effort. He couldn't just leave her there, and it wasn't every day when two girls came falling out of the fire. One holding a sword and dressed differently. 

"Come on" he said to James "let's get the hell out of here"

James and Sirius carried to two girls out of the common room as fast as possible, but were soon met by Dumbledore and McGonagal halfway to the hospital wing.

"Dear god, what happened to them?" McGonagal asked, looking at the girls with fearful eyes.

"V- V- V- VOLDEMORT!" Lily said, shaking, "it's all his fault!" 

"Come, my office, now"

Lily was able to walk but Gemini was still out cold. Dumbledore guided her in a stretcher to his office, muttering to himself the whole way. When they got there. He told James, Sirius, and McGonagal that he would like to speak with the girls alone. They traveled up the stairs and in to his office. He used as spell to wake Gemini up.

"Gemini dear, what happened?"

Gemini looked at him, with sad eyes. "My family is dead. A dark wizard. Voldemort. He killed me."

"Gemini, that is not possible." Dumbledore said 'unless...'

"It is. I- I'm the heiress of Diana." Gemini whispered

Dumbledores eye widened. He mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he see it before! Her powers, even for a star child, were very powerful. She looked like her, or at least what the books have said she looked like. She was the last living Cielo. She was the one.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore

"I met her, she told me. I am wearing her robes. This is the sword of the moon." Gemini said holding up the sword.

"Can you tell me who this dark wizard is?"

Gemini looked at him, wide eyed, fighting back tears. She took a deep breath and began. "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he goes by the name Voldemort. He trained me." Gemini took a deep breath and continued "He came to me in the summer and said that I could be powerful. When school started... he gave me a potion, which made my weaker side stronger. I couldn't fight it. That's why I've been they was I been. Then he told me why he wanted me. He wants a muggle free world. He wanted me to kill them." She let go a dry sob and continued. "I refused to join him. Refused to get the 'dark mark'. So he came to my house. He killed my family, he thought Lily was dead... then he killed me" she ended in a whisper.

"He trained you?" Dumbledore asked, becoming very concerned. "Show me"

Gemini nodded and looked around the room for something to help her in her example. A quill that lay on Dumbledore desk was now in her hand.

"Teleportation"

The quill hovered in the air and moved in to the center of the room.

"Levitation"

Gemini stared hard at the quill, it began to shake violently then it exploded into flames.

"Incineration"

Dumbledore and Lily just stared at her as she looked down at her hands. "He wanted me to used these on Muggles"

"Gemini" Dumbledore said, "I want you to get some sleep. I will look over the matter. Gemini, please try to calm down and get some rest. Lily, go with her. I know you two; you need each other at a time like this. You can go now"

Dumbledore watched as Lily helped her best friend up and out of the room. Dumbledore sighed to himself. "I pray that this is not a coming of another Dark Age."

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked at breakfast the day everybody came back. "This Easter, there has been a most unfortunate event. One of your fellow students family was killed" he paused as murmurs broke out all over the hall. "They were killed by a dark wizard. By the name of Voldemort. I do not think he will stop at this. We will be taking a small amount of blood from each of you to determine your magic levels. Will purebloods please gather at the Slytherin table, Halfbloods at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and muggle born at Gryffindor. Go."

Immediately the students split up. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Bella went over to the Slytherin table while Gemini and Lily sat quietly at Gryffindor. Neither talked much since the attack. They preferred to stay by themselves, slowly recuperating. 

"Now" Madame Pompfrey said as she stepped in front of the Gryffindor table. "I will be taking a small amount of blood from each of you, now line up in an orderly fashion, there we go. Poppy" she said to her daughter "ready?"

"Yes mum"

And so it went. Poppy would clean the skin and heal it with a charm while her mother collected the blood in tubes with label where they could immediately say who the owner was. It was a quick process and soon all of the muggle born were done and dismissed. Lily and Gemini did not feel like going back to the tower so they decided to go out side and sit by the lake for a little while, seeing how it was getting warmer out.

When the got out side and by the lake they just sat, watching the squid dance in the warm surface water. Gemini kept playing with her wand. She figured out how to change it back from the sword "through spirit we are connected, I thank thee' and she has been changing from school robes to goddess robes back and forth for the past 10 minutes. Then Lily broke the silence.

"Gemini, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you cry?"

Gemini looked at her friend. She knew the truth would get out sooner or later, it might as well be her best friend who learned it. "When I was five, I was staying with family. I couldn't sleep. My uncle, he wasn't right in the head. He was born an alcoholic. If he even took a sip of any alcohol, he would be completely wasted. Well one night he came home late from a work party. Somebody must of spiked the punch because he came in saying that he was invisible and that he could fly to the moon if he wanted. His girl friend at the time tried to calm him down, because he was singing 'mambo italiano' on the top of his lungs. Well, he has a very bad temper. So he hit her. When she started to cry, he choked her, and said if she ever cried in his presence again, he would kill her. That did it for me. From that moment on I swore I would not cry if I could help it." Gemini gulped as she thought of that horrible memory "I have only cried once since then. The day Sirius broke up with me." She laughed a short sad laugh "it's strange isn't it. The person that I loved so much made me cry after 7 years of holding it all in."

Lily just looked at her, shocked. "Gem, I had no idea. I'm so sorry"

Gemini smiled back at her. "Lily, I'm fine. It's over with. I'm starting a new life now. I am arranged to see the family lawyer this weekend. To claim my inheritance. I already know who I'm going to be living with to"

"Who?"

"You remember Tony?" Gemini asked her "Him, he has been there for me since I was born. He taught me how to box. He was like a second father to me." Gemini said trailing off.

"So you will be moving to Italy then?" Lily asked, looking hurt.

"Yea, but we are still connected by floo powder, so there is no reason to get all sappy and emotional on me" Gemini joked, lightly punching her friends arm.

"Come on, let's get back inside, they're probably worrying about us" Lily said, helping Gemini up.

"Lily?" Gemini said, "thanks for listening"

"Hey, it's what soul sister's are for right?"

"Soul Sisters... I like that"

* * *

"Here are your test results" Dumbledore announced at dinner the next day "Your head of house will be handing them out. Remember these are for your eyes, and your eyes only, you may share if you wish, but are not pressured into doing so." 

Every body was excited about getting their results back. McGonagal walked down the Gryffindor table, handing out the envelopes. When Gemini got hers it said on the front cover. DO NOT OPEN HERE. WHEN YOU RECEIVE THIS MEET AT THE HEAD TABLE. Gemini did as it told and stood up but was surprised when she saw James stand up as well. They shrugged and they walked together to the head table. Dumbledore stood up and motioned for them to follow him as he walked to a chamber that branched off from the side of the great hall. When James and Gemini got there, he closed the door and sat down in a great chair in front of the fire. Gemini and James also took seats at waited for him to speak.

"Now, you both probably know why I called you two here." Dumbledore said quietly "you two are very, very special, and are in danger if this Voldemort grows strong. You may now read your papers. Then I want you two to switch, so you can better understand why you are in danger."

Both students obeyed and ripped opened their envelopes. Gemini took out her piece of parchment and read it to herself.

****

Gemini Cielo

__

Strength: Potions

Weakness: Transfiguration

Blood: Muggle-born

Reasons: Direct descendent of Diana

Gemini sighed with relief; she knew all of this already. But she wondered why James was called down to.

"Wanna switch?" James asked, a little bit nervous.

"Yea"

Gemini took his results in her hand and read it as well.

****

James Potter

__

Strength: Transfiguration

Weakness: Charms

Blood: PureBlood

Reasons: Direst descendent of Godric Gryffindor

Gemini stared at the parchment. "Godric Gryffindor" She whispered as she looked at James.

James nodded and whispered "Diana?"

"I see you two need to discuss why you are the way are you are" Dumbledore softly "I will leave you two to talk amongst yourselves" 

Dumbledore got up and left the two speechless third years.

"Godric Gryffindor!" Gemini said in amazement "I can't believe it!"

"Yea, It was said that his daughter married a Potter. And the potters have always had at least one son, so the blood line end with me." James said softly. Then he looked Gemini in the eye and asked, "Who is Diana?"

Gemini smiled and said, "Diana is the queen of the witches. The mother of magic. The goddess of the moon." Gemini said "but there is one thing it left out."

"What is that?" James asked her.

"I am the heiress of Diana"

"It was your family, wasn't it?" James asked her. "I am so, so sorry"

"It's ok, it was my destiny, I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to."

"My family is the last of the Potter's as well. Me, my mum, and my dad are all that's left."

"So that means that..." Gemini said.

"When my parents die, I will be the heir of Gryffindor."

***

I know this is very short, but I was dying to get this one posted! And this is NOT the end, even though the title sounds like it is.

Thanks to Nettey, Who ALWAYS reviews :: big hugs!::


	12. " Sarete Presi Bene la Cura di "

Ok

Ok. I was watching the whole nine yards the other day and something hit me. That the guy's wife (the bitchy French lady) reminds me so much of Fleur! Ok, now that I got that out here to the next part. I hope the past chapter wasn't as much as cliffhangers as most of my other chapters were! And if it is, I'm sorry. OK to the next part. Gemini moves back to Italy, and she soon learns what Diana meant when she said that her heiress would be well taken care of. Oh yea, and if any one is a strega, and is offended when I use their goddess in my writing, I'm sorry! And I am going away this Thursday (7/12) and I won't be back until next week (the 19) so don't expect anything from me until then.) But I already started the next chapter so I'll post what I have ok? Ok…

" Sarete Presi Bene la Cura di "

" You Will Be Well Taken Care Of"

The following Sunday a funeral was held for Virgo, Stella and Pisces in Italy. Not many people showed up, for they had no family. It was only Gemini, Tony, and the Evans. After the funeral, Gemini had to go see her parents' lawyer to claim her inheritance. She claimed her old home in Italy (which they did not sell); all of her fathers personal belongings as well as her mother's jewelry. Then she inherited the Cielo fortune, which wasn't much, for it helped pay the dept for the funeral, and they were not rich to start off with. Tony was granted custody of Gemini and was to be sent live with him and his son in Italy when the school year was over. It was a long process, but every last piece of furniture and property that was Virgo's or Stella was auctioned off. All of Gemini's belongings were sent to Tony's house and soon she would be living there herself.

***

"You ok Gemini?" James asked her one day in the common room,

"Yea, just a little phased, that's all." Gemini replied truthfully, still twirling her wand around her fingers. She and James became closer since they learned of each other heritage.

"Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to the kitchens tonight, do you want to come?" He whispered to her "Come on, it will be fun." Still no response, James knew what was wrong "Gem, it wasn't your fault ok? Please, just come with us tonight, to get you mind off things" 

Gemini looked up into his chocolate brown eyes with her honey brown ones, and she nodded.

James smiled "Good. Meet us tonight at midnight in the common room, bring your cloak with you to"

Gemini nodded and turned back to twirling her wand. Everything was happening so fast for her. One minute she was a perfectly normal 13-year-old witch, with normal parents, and a normal, yet bitchy sister. The next minute minute she was an evil, twisted, controlled 13-year-old witch, who deserted her friends. _Then_ the minute after that, she refused a powerful dark force, her family was killed, and she just found out that she was the heiress of a goddess. Now this could really wear somebody down. Only five people knew of Gemini's gift. They were Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lily, James, and herself. Gemini had a lot of secrets, and she prayed that this one would stay a secret. 

***

"Where are those boys?" Gemini whispered sitting in the common room, her enhancement cloak on. 

Gemini had crept down the stairs about 15 minutes ago. It was now 12:15 and they were now where to be seen. Then she felt it again. An involuntary shiver went up her spine. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass. When she opened them again, she had to stifle a scream. In front of her, levitating in the air was James's head, grinning ear to ear. 

"Don't do that to me!" Gemini whispered, putting her hand over her heart. "You're lucky, my heart is still beating James Potter because if I died I would kill you."

"What ever you say Gem, but we have to go" James said, grabbing her hand and pulling her underneath the cloak. 

"OW!" Peter hissed as Gemini stepped on his toe. "James, we can't do this with five people!" Peter complained

"Well, your just going to have to deal with it Peter!" Sirius snapped.

"Well, I don't wanna!" Peter whined, acting like a three-year-old.

"Fine, you can stay here" Remus said.

"Ok, but it's still not possible with five people." Peter sighed.

"Fine, somebody can come with me under my cloak and we can run and be there in like 10 seconds" Gemini suggested.

"I'll go!" Sirius quickly volunteered. 

"Fine, come on Sirius" Gemini said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from underneath James's cloak and underneath hers. "We'll meet you guys in the kitchen alright?"

And they were off. Gemini and Sirius ran though the halls at great speed, praying they would not pass the kitchens on the way. They reached it in record timing, red in the face from trying to hold back their laughter. They tickled the right fruit and let themselves in to the kitchens. 

"'Lo Miss, 'Lo sir. What can us get you for?" A house elf said, as he rushed up to them.

"*Um, do you by any chance have a canoli?" Gemini asked looking around in awe for she has never been inside the kitchen before.

"Yes, Miss. We gets it for you. Mr. Sirius sir, What does sir wants?" The house elf asked as other busted around him.

"Um, could I get some cake, any kind is good." Sirius said, walking in and taking a seat on a stool.

"They know you?" Gemini asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yea, me and the rest of the guys come down her all the time." Sirius said, sitting back on his elbows.

"Wow, just look at them all" Gemini said in awe as she watched the little elves run about the place. 

"Here we goes miss." One of the house elves said, handing her a large canoli. 

"Thank you… um what is your name?" Gemini asked, taking the plate into her hands.

"Me name is Eva miss" Eva said, bowing deeply.

"Well, hello Eva. My name is Gemini" Gemini replied.

"If Eva can get Miss Gemini any mores, let Eva know" The little house elf said before she bowed and left.

"Wow, they are very polite around here" Gemini said lifting her canoli to her mouth and taking a bite. "MMM! This is really good!" She said to no one in particular.

"myeam mim mknowm" Sirius said, with his mouthful of cake.

Just then the door burst open and James, Peter, and Remus came running in panic stricken.

"You- you. We got to– g-et out of here" James panted, his hands on his knees.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gemini asked getting up.

"Dumbledore" Remus muttered, leaning on Peter for support.

"A mio dio" Gemini muttered as she grabbed Sirius hand and dragged him under the cloak.

"Where are we going?" Gemini asked quickly as soon as the got outside. "The tower?"

"No, we will pass him that way. You remember the room we went to last time?" James asked quickly, "that one"

Gemini and Sirius didn't need to be told twice. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They didn't have the comfort of not being seen, so the had to be fast, and silent. As soon as they got to the corridor, they slowed down. They walked slowly until they got to the tapestry that Gemini had stared at before.

"Gemini, what's wrong?" Sirius asked staring at his friend.

"Do you see that woman?" Gemini asked, pointing to the tapestry.

"Unless your talking about the moon, than no." Sirius said, looking at her strangely "are you sure that was a canoli that Eva gave you?"

"Yes I'm sure. Because I saw this tapestry the last time I was here and James couldn't see it either." Gemini explained. "But I can see it. I know who she is now." Gemini smiled as she looked at Diana. Proud and strong, demanding respect. 

"Whatever Gemini, come on we have to go" Sirius said, pulling on her arm, urging her down the corridor.

"Yea, I'm coming" Gemini sighed as she finally looked away from the tapestry. 

They quietly crept through the corridor until they got to the tapestry with the lion embroidered on it. Sirius said the password, which even this time Gemini couldn't catch. They walked in and Gemini gasped in awe.

In the room was a large cauldron, bubbling softly over bluebell flames. That wasn't the thing that awed her. There were bottles upon bottle of ingredients. She walked around the room, looking at each vial. Everything was here. 

Gemini turned around, her eyes brimmed with disbelief, "How did you get it all?"

Just then the door popped open and in jumped James, Peter and Remus.

"You underestimate us Gemini." James said, walking in.

"Yea" Peter snapped

Gemini gave him a dirty look and turn back to James. 

"Did you guys start it yet?" Gemini asked anxiously.

"Barely" Sirius muttered.

"See, we're all completely hopeless in potions, sneaking around and doing stuff we're to supposed to do, we're great at that. But when it comes to potion brewing… we suck" Remus stated.

"Ok, what do you need help on?" Gemini asked them.

"On how long it is going to take" Peter complained.

"Well, it should be take about" Gemini stopped to calculate "three years at the most" she announced

"THREE YEARS!" The boys yelled.

"Hell yea three years, what do you think this is, an easy one two three potion?! Some of the ingredients have to be added in at certain time, brewed for certain times. Jeez, I thought you guys would of known that!" Gemini said, pacing around the room, her hands flying around as she spoke.

"Ok, ok, we got the point!" Sirius laughed "now will you please sit on you hands so you don't take off one of our heads?"

Gemini gave him a dirty look and muttered, "if I sat on my hands, I wouldn't be able to talk." 

***

Gemini, Lily, Bella, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius got off the hogwarts express on the last day of school and stepped on to the platform. Gemini dragging her luggage behind her walked through the barrier and looked around the crowded platform for Tony. This was the first year she and lily wouldn't be going home together. 

"Gemini! Dear over here!" Tony yelled, waving his hands in the air. 

Gemini smiled a small smile as she walked over to him and the young man who was standing with him. As soon as she got there, she dropped any bags she was holding and jumped in to his arms. Gemini held on to the man and was grateful he was there to hug her back. What she needed right now was a motherly hug, something she couldn't have, and Tony made up for it. 

"Your English is getting much better Tony. " Gemini said, looking at him with an approving smile. 

"Thank you. Gemini, I don't think you have met my son, Damiano." Tony said, putting a hand on the 16 year old boy's shoulder.

"Ciao, Gemini. È riunione piacevole voi. Sono spiacente per la vostra perdita. " Damiano said.

"Il dont parla una parola dell' inglese li fate? Grazie. È riunione piacevole voi a." Gemini replied.

"Nah, I do speak English I just like it better when other people don't know what I'm saying" Damiano laughed, bringing a smile to Gemini's face.

"I thought Gemini was the last one in her family" James whispered to Lily.

"She is, that's Tony, a close friend of hers" Lily replied softly.

"Come on Gemini" Tony said, putting a hand on her shoulder "It is time to go, say good bye to your friends" he winked at her and gave her a nudge.

"I've got to go guys," Gemini said, walking back to her friends. Gemini said, with a small smile "owl me?"

"Bye Gemini" Lily said hugging her best friend "If you ever need to talk, just remember, I'm a fire's place away" 

"Thanks Lily." Gemini said softly, forcing herself not to cry.

After many good bye Gemini and Tony left kings cross station and started their trip back to Italy by plane. 

Finally Gemini would be returning home.

***

Gemini was quickly getting use to her new surroundings as the summer holidays started. Tony let her have free reign over his home, his land and his gym. Tony wasn't rich, but he gave her the best he had to offer. Everybody who went to his gym held Gemini in the highest respect. They all knew off her powers, and how dangerous she could be. Gemini liked it the best when she was alone in Tony's garden. There was a small isolated pond that was underneath a majestic weeping willow. Gemini would climb though the branches with Mischief in her arms and sit with her back on the trunk. She could stay like that for hours, watching the branches wave in the wind, the fish swim in the warm surface waters of the pond. 

One morning, before the sun rose over the horizon, Gemini walked outside with mischief at her heels. She didn't see the person who followed quietly behind her. She walked slowly down the little stone path. She rose her hand and fallen petals began to circle around them like a light snow on a cold winter's day. She led Mischief in to her arms with her mind as they reached the tree. She parted the branches with her TK and was about to walk in when she stopped short. Diana was standing in Gemini usual spot, playing with a little bird, which was singing merrily on her finger.

"Hello Gemini". Diana said, now looking at her. 

Gemini walked in to the safety of the weeping willow, the branch closing behind her. Gemini put down Mischief, who looked at Diana curiously. 

Diana let the bird fly away and turned to Mischief. She knelt down and held out her hand and whispered '_come'_. 

Mischief obeyed and was soon in her arms, purring happily. 

"Korat, a Thailand breed." Diana observed, as she looked at the small cat in her arms "You are lucky to have one of them" She said, turning to Gemini "they attach themselves to only one person their entire life."

"But then why did he go to you so easily?" Gemini asked her curiously, walking towards them.

"Being a goddess has certain advantages." Diana admitted, putting Mischief down. "I came here to tell you what you have inherited." She said, taking a seat on a tuff of grass near the base of the tree. "You must know who I am. I am Goddess of the wild woods, lady of the beasts, the Moon Goddess. I am the Goddess of the mountains, woods, women, and childbirth and the Huntress of Destroyer. You have inherited these qualities from I. Your magical levels are a lot higher than that of an average wizard or witch for I am the Queen of the witches. You know you are magically immortal, but you cannot kill your self, as hard as you try, you would not be able to take your own life."

"Why not?" Gemini interrupted.

"Because no heiress of mine is going to go and kill herself, I will not allow it. I told you that I have an influence up there. As I was saying you have also inherited something else. You have inherited the Cielo fortune"

"What do you mean the Cielo fortune?" Gemini asked sitting down next to her. "I already have that."

Diana looked at her and smiled "Gemini, you will be well taken care of as I have told you." Diana said, reaching in to a pocket in her robes and taking out a piece of parchment. "Many people think it is only a legend, for the best adventurers, explorers, and thieves have been unable to find it. It is a fortune that is yours, the heiress of the one who put it there, hundreds and hundreds of years ago."

Gemini just stood there in a trance. Things were going _way_ to good for her. She was probably dreaming. That's it, dreaming. When she wakes up, all of this would be gone, and she would be back at her old home in Italy, knowing that hogwarts, and Lily, and Voldemort were all figments of her imagination. 

"You are not dreaming my dear" Diana said, as if reading her mind. "You have been very blessed. You are a very fortunate person to have this happen to you, unfortunately at such a young age." She handed the parchment to Gemini ". On the northern shore of the lake, right under the precipitous cliffs on which the modern village of Nemi is perched, stands the sacred grove and sanctuary of Diana Nemorensis, or Diana of the Wood. It is where I am still honored. People come from all over to pray at my temple and my groves, Oh but don't worry Gemini" Diana reassured her, "When you go, no one will disturb you. Now I must be off. Good luck, my heiress, and may life treat you well. Remember what I have said before. You are the heiress of Diana. Expect great things to come from you." 

And she vanished, leaving Gemini in a trance. "_Good bye Diana_." Gemini whispered, putting the folded piece of parchment in the pocket of her sweatpants. She looked at her cat who she teleported from one of the branches to in her arms. Gemini looked around and then made her way back up the stone path to Tony's house.

Damiano sat behind a statue, dumbfounded. He knew something was up with that girl, and now he knew what it was. '_She's hanging around with druggies! Goddess my ass! Just wait until Dad finds out!'_

***

"So Damiano, what school do you go to?" Gemini asked that afternoon at dinner.

"I go to Pompeii's Academy of Advanced Magic for the Gifted." Damiano boasted "What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Gemini replied.

"Oh, a normal school. So what's your major? Mine is dueling."

"Major?" Gemini asked him, having no clue what he was talking about.

"You know, what you do best." Damiano explained.

"Oh. Potions, easily potions." Gemini said proudly.

Damiano scoffed "Potions? What good is that? What would happen if you got in to a position where you were faced with a wizard who was about to kill you! Huh? Bust out your little potions set and tell them to wait while the poison is cooling!?" Damiano laughed.

"Well, I was already faced in a position where I was about to be killed thank you very much. I know how to take care of myself. And the good thing about potions is, it can be very discrete. I helped cook dinner tonight with your father, I could of easily slipped a poison in that is so deadly that about one drop could kill a grown man in 60 seconds. It is odorless, tasteless, colorless, and there would be no detection of it until you spontaneously combust and all that is left of you are the body parts that were not covered in clothing." Gemini said in a deadly undertone, but then she perked up and added on "But good for you that it is still experimental. I read about a potion that was to deadly to test in _'Experimental Potions And Why We Don't Test Them'_, but the real potion would do something like that." 

"Right…" Damiano said, pushing his plate away from him "You know what, I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'm just going to-"

"Sit" Tony said, not looking up from his dinner. 

Damiano reluctantly sat back down and shot daggers at Gemini. He could not stand her. He used to be his father favorite. He still remembers the day Gemini joined the gym. His father came home all excited, telling him about a girl whom just joined, and how much potential she had. Damiano hated boxing with a passion, but he never let his father know that. He was jealous of her, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was. She was all his father use to talk about. Gemini this and Gemini that. He acted like she was his daughter. And that's what she was, the daughter that he never had. Damiano had to get his old position back as the favorite of the family. 

"So Gemini who was that person you were talking to outside?" Damiano asked innocently, a bit to innocently. 

"Wh- What are you talking about" She stuttered, looking at him with fearful eyes '_how does he know?'_

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard you talking to her. What was her name?" Damiano asked himself "Oh yes, _Diana"_ This made Gemini's eyes grow wide "And what did she call herself? A goddess? Ha, more like a druggie. And what was in the paper she handed to you?" Damiano said, quite please with himself. He did not notice however on how his father's face changed from confusion to realization. 

"Diana" Tony said softly "_The_ Diana?" He asked turning to Gemini. 

Gemini couldn't lie to him. He looked at him with large round eyes and nodded.

"What didn't you tell me before?" Tony asked, picking her up and spinning her around in circles. "This is amazing!"

Damiano face fell. "You sure do not believe in her right dad?"

Tony looked at his son "Do you not pay attention in history of magic, do you know Italian mythology!" Tony said quickly then turning back to Gemini. "What did she tell you, why did she come to you?"

"Well first off, I do not believe I should tell you in front of your son, no offence, it is very secretive."

"No problem" Tony said taking out his wand and muttering a deafening charm to Damiano. "Now what is it?" He said excitedly.

"The day my parent's died, I died along with them," She said slowly "But the curse that was thrown at my sister and I, well it hit her before me, so she died first. When I died, I first met her, Diana. She told me that I was not supposed to be dead. That I was the one"

"The one what?"

"I am the heiress of Diana." Gemini said, looking at his happy face. "She gave me this, this morning," Gemini said taking the folded piece of parchment from her pocket. "It is the directions on how to gain my inheritance." Gemini never actually read the note yet so she unfolded it and read _it _aloud_. "On the northern shore of **Lago Di Nemi**, right under the precipitous cliffs on which the modern village of Nemi is perched, stands the sacred grove and sanctuary of Diana Nemorensis, or Diana of the Wood. There you must travel on the night of the 82nd full moon from this day. The remains of my temple precinct—a large platform, the back of which is formed by a wall of concrete, with niches, resting against the cliffs—are situated a little above the level of the lake, on the northeast. From there you must take the Sword of the moon and drive it into the niche you feel is the one when the moonlight touches the wall face. There will you find your inheritance. You have not but one chance to reach it, I hope you do. Use it well. _

Diana"

"This is unbelievable!" Tony said, sitting back down in shock. "You are the heiress of Diana"

"Excuse me, but it is not comfortable not being able to hear my heart beat! Can you please take the spell off me now!" Damiano said, annoyed that he could not hear what she had to say.

"Very well" Tony said as he removed the charm.

"Thanks" He muttered as he sat glaring at his father and Gemini. "Why couldn't I hear what was said?"

"Because I don't trust you enough" Gemini said plainly as she sat back down and finished her dinner.

***

Gemini was getting ready for a well-anticipated fight. Since her last visit, another girl has started boxing, a muggle girl. Her name was Lena Scrofani and it was rumored that nobody wanted to mess with her. She had aggression, skill, and grace. And she was no push over, the perfect competition for Gemini. Although she was 4 years older than Gemini and people had their doubts, Tony wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to see how well in practice Gemini was still in.

"Today, we have a special treat for all of you" Tony said, standing in the middle of the ring. "In one corner we have Lena 'The Fallen Angel' Scrofani." Cheers and claps came from the crowd and Gemini frowned, that was her ring name "And in the other we have veteran Gemini 'The Goddess' Cielo!" A grin returned to Gemini face as she looked at Tony as he winked. "Now girls, I want a good clean fight, no cheep shots, start on the bell" 

The bell rang and they started. Gemini lightly stayed in motion, going back and forth from foot to foot. The two girls circled each other staring in to each other's eye, trying to determine each other's moves. Then the both girls struck at the same time. I don't think that the boxers at Tony's gym have seen such a violent match. As each round went by the girls tore at each other, each refusing to give up. At one point it looked as if Gemini would of won, but then Lena struck back harder than ever. Then it was the last round and each girl was dead tired. But Gemini had a plan, wit little strength she had left she would execute a powerful right hook to Lena's head. The plan would have worked out perfectly, if Lena weren't thinking the same thing. Both girls punched at the same exact time. And they fell at the same exact time. The only problem was that neither of them got up. Lena Scrofani was knocked out, and Gemini Cielo passed out from exhaustion. The score were tallied up as Tony and Lena's boy friend Santos "Bashy" Colegrande ran out to help them. Tony quickly and most discreetly muttered the awakening charm and helped Gemini to her feet. Lena was still trying to be awoken as the scores were announced.

"Well, a situation has it the score is 76-76. A dead tie since both boxers could not continue." The judge Marcus Nitza announced.

"A job well done Gemini. A job well done" Tony told her as he carried her out of the ring and to the door that lead into the girl locker room. He let her down and gave her a pat on the back as he walked back to his office. 

"Hey, that was a really good fight" a girl about her age said, who was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room. "My name is Alessandra, Alessandra Scrofani. But everybody just calls me 'Lassandra I'm Lena's little sister" Alessandra said extending her hand. 

"I'm Gemini, Gemini Cielo" Gemini said as she shook hands.

'Lassandra had Raven black hair and sparkling black eyes, which were filled to the brim with laughter.

Just then a pretty tired Lena walked in to the locker room. She smiled and said, "I see you have met my little sister. You put up a good fight Cielo, I was having second thoughts after we started the fight." And she shook her hand.

"Same to you" Gemini said.

"Come on 'Lassandra, Santos is bringing you and I out to dinner tonight, so we better hurry up."

"It was nice talking to you Gemini" 'Lassandra said, handing her a piece of paper. "This is my address, owl me alright?"

"Come on 'Lassandra, I'll be out side!" Lena said as she left the room.

"Wait, I though you were a muggle" Gemini said excitedly.

"No, my sister is a squib, but she does not mind that much" Lassandra said quickly "I have to go, I will see you around Lassandrasaid as she ran out of the locker room. 

Gemini smile as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand, '_maybe this new life is not going to be that bad after all'_

***

The weeks flew by and 'Lassandra and Gemini became close friends. Gemini learned that 'Lassandra went to Nostradamus Academy of Divination in France. 'Lassandra has had the 'sight' since she was a young child. Her Grandmother had the 'sight' as well and taught her how to read tarot cards when she was a young child and she has been seeing ever since. Alessandra had a White snowy owl that she named Luna that was always perched on her shoulder. It was a week before Gemini had to go back to England to met Lily at her house so they could go to kings cross station together. Tony brought Gemini and 'Lassandra to Angolo Della Strega, the Italian equivalent of Diagon Alley. 

"So, what books do you have to get?" 'Lassandra asked as she and Gemini wandered down the busy street. 

"Lets see…" Gemini said pulling gout her list from her pocket " I Need_ The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade Four), Intermediate Guide To Transfiguration, Intermediate Potions and Drafts, and Unfogging The Future: A Closer Look In To The Crystal Ball."_ Gemini said putting down her list as the girls walked in to the bookstore. When they were done there they went to the robe shop to get their new robes. Gemini grew a little bit and the arms on her sleeves where a bit too short so she bought new ones, which were more comfortable and higher quality than the ones she would of gotten from England. 'Lassandra's robes for school were ice blue with silver lining, making it look like she was wearing water. Then Gemini remembered that in her letter it said that dress robes were to be brought this year. So Gemini decided to take the term 'dress roes' in to her own hands. Gemini saw robes that looked a bit like the robes of Diana. She bought blood red robes, that hung off her shoulders. It was tight around her chest, shoulders and waist and flared out at the bottom. The arms of the robes were very long and almost touched the floor but it had a slit starting at the elbow that went down to the bottom. It had gold lining around the shoulders and the opening of the arms. She looked like a true Gryffindor. While she was there she also picked up some make up. Gemini and Lassandra left the shop grinning and laughing. Lassandra made Gemini promise to send her pictures and a full detail account of the dance. As a last stop of the day, they went to the magical animal shop to pick up something for Mischief. A collar with a beautiful orb hanging off of it. The two girls than went out for diner at a little café before going home.

***

"Gemini if you know what is good for you, you will write me every single day, you got that!" Lassandra said as she hugged her friend good bye. 

Lassandra, Tony, And Gemini were standing in Tony's living room in front of the fire, with Gemini's trunk for school. 

"Gemini Cielo, I better not get one note home from that school of yours you got that." Tony tried to say sternly "But I will excuse it if you did it for something good, like winning a fight _but _only if somebody else started it" Tony said winking.

"You got it _Antonio Balboa."_ Gemini mocked "Now where is that stupid cat of mine?" Gemini took out her wand and said "Accio Mischief!"

The small cat came flying though the air with a toy in its mouth and landed in her arms. Mischief looked up at her with inquisitive eyes. Gemini smiled at put him down. 

"You wait right here, I've got a present for you" Gemini said as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out the collar. "You promise to be a good boy this year?" Gemini asked as she raised the cast to her eye level with her mind. "Good" Gemini laughed as she put the collar on "Oh how handsome you look" Gemini said as the cat strutted around the living room floor.

"Come on Gemini, its time to go" Tony said, pulling her in to a hug.

"Bye Tony." Gemini said hugging him back. "Bye Lassandra" Gemini said hugging her friend. 

She then picked up her cat as Tony threw some floo powered in to the fire. Gemini pushed in her trunk and sat down on it with Mischief still in her arms. 

"See you guys around! And Tony, I _promise_ that I will at least _try_ to stay out of trouble this year." Gemini said mischievously as she winked at them. "THE FLOWER GARDIN!" Gemini yelled as she, her luggage and mischief spun out of sight.

***

Lets see… hmmm… a whole **ONE PERSON** review last chapter! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Now you can review this one! Even if you hate it, go right ahead. Flames don't bother me, only constructive one, cos if you flame me with out a reason, I am a very critical and vengeful person and I will rip your stories to shreds!!! You got that? Good _::Takes deep breaths and tries to calm down::_ Thanks **NETTEY** for review, you can ignore my bitching up there. Next chapter summary…

-Two twins from Hawaii transfer to hogwarts

-Gemini knows that there aren't _normal_, but no one believes her

- Gemini hooks up w/ a Slytherin for the Yule Ball (yea, I know, there probably wouldn't be a Yule ball, but I wanted there to be one and I am writing this story and you will listen to ever damn word I have to say!!)


	13. La Sfera Di Yule

"GEMINI

Sorry if this one seems rushed, but my limo is going to be here in 15 minutes to bring me to the airport and I really wanted to get this posted! Remember I won't be here for a week, so I'll have lots of time to write. Now let me explain the next professor. The only person who would know how bad she was is Lisa. She was my 8th grade English teacher and she hated me, she tried to get me suspended I think 6 times for wearing 'inappropriate' clothes. Lets put it this was, I'm not a slut, I wear sweat pants and tanks tops all year round, not like the other 99.9 % of the people in my school who wear mini skirt and shorts that go strait up their ass and bra's to school. So just keep that in mind. 

La Sfera Di Yule

The Yule Ball

"GEMINI!" Lily screamed as Gemini fell out of her fireplace with Mischief in her arms.

"LILY!" Gemini exclaimed dropping a very dizzy Mischief and hugging her best friend. 

"How was your summer?" Lily asked Gemini as she pulled her to the couch. 

"Oh it was great!" Gemini said as she began to tell her all about Lassandra and her sister, Tony's son, and Angolo Della Strega.

"That is amazing!" Lily said in awe," I wish I was there"

"Lily, You can come next year with me, it's no problem." Gemini said.

"Girls!" Mrs. Stevens yelled from the front door "It's time to go!" 

"Come on Gemini, you are not going to believe what happened to the group"

***

Gemini, Lily, Bella, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James were all sitting in their usual compartment on their way to their fourth year at hogwarts. And when Lily said there were changes in the group, she wasn't lying. Over the summer Bella became boy crazy and Lily suddenly toughened up. Maybe the treatment she got from Petunia she had to take care of herself. James, Peter and Sirius's eyes suddenly opened up; Girls… they were everywhere. But Remus never took an interest in girls. 

"So Sirius how was your summer?" Gemini asked him while she sat upside down on the chair, letting mischief play with her hair. 

"It was great," Sirius said with a huge smile on his face "Me and James blew up his shed, then we tried to make lunch, but the cake batter splattered all over the kitchen. Then we played quidditch. But it was like midnight, and it was dark. And I fell of my broom and fell in a tree. I couldn't get out because my broom fell out of the tree and James wasn't really a big help because he fell of _his_ broom from laughing so hard and fell in to the tree next to mine _and_ his broom fell on the ground to. And neither of us had our wands so we had to wait until his parents realized that the house was to quiet and to come looking for us. When they did they would not help us out of the trees so we had to stay there for two days. They gave us food though. But you had no idea how bad I had to go to the bathroom!" Sirius rambled.

Gemini just stared at him. She had never seen anybody talk so fast with out stopping for breath. 

"Really Sirius" Gemini said, still shocked "That's… nice"

"So did you guys hear?" Remus said, "Were getting a new potions professor." 

At this Gemini blushed slightly. 

"I hope she is smart enough not to get Gemini mad" Sirius joked, punching his friend on her shoulder

"Sirius do you remember that bet I made with you the beginning of last year?" James asked, his grin returning "You know the one about the 10 galleons"

Sirius smile instantly fell "No"

" I do." Lily said "You and James made a bet on whether Gemini could be good or not. And Gemini was _not_ good"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I was bad!" Gemini said quickly, but then wished she didn't. 

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?" Peter asked.

"Never mind" Gemini muttered, burying her nose in one of her schoolbooks. '_This is going to be a long year'_

***

Gemini walked in to hogwarts of a very bad sugar high. She and Sirius bet each other on how many chocolate frogs they could eat at one sitting. Gemini lost, but she was still really hyper. She sat down in between Lily and Remus. And began to tap her finger on the table to the tune of 'Lazy Mary' by Lou Monte. Remus put his hands over her fingers and gave her a look when the sorting started. Gemini got bored, very quickly. She tried to count the stars but gave up around 10. '_Why are there so many bloody first years! **We said bloody again, god we're turning even more British each day.' **_Gemini was about to nod off to sleep when Dumbledore stood up. 

"This year we are fortunate enough to have two new fourth years," Dumbledore said as Gemini head jerked up. "Will Kai and Moana 

Kahakai please come up?"

Everybody's head's turned to the doors of the entrance hall as two girls, twins, walked in. The girls had sun bleached blonde hair, sea green eyes, and deep tans. They walked past the Gryffindor table and Lily had to put James's chin back up. He was hooked.

McGonagal than said "Kai Kahakai"

The girl nodded and put the sorting on her head. After about 15 seconds the hat screamed 'GRYFFINDOR'

Kai removed that hat and waited for her sister to be sorted.

"Moana Kahakai" McGonagal announced.

Moana also put the hat on her head and waited just as long as her sister before the hat screamed out 'GRYFFENDOR'.

The two girls smiled and walked over to a cheering Gryffindor table. James was trying to push Lily over at the same time Sirius was trying to push Gemini over causing the girls to fall to the ground. The Kahakai sisters walked up to them as Gemini was helping Lily up. 

"Aloha" Both girls said in a mesmerizing voice.

James and Sirius looked the girls up and down before replying "A – Lo – Ha"

"Are these seats taken?" Moana asked, not waiting for answer as she sat down in Gemini seat and Kai sat down in Lily's."

"Bitch." Gemini said as she helped Lily up. 

"Tell me about it" Lily added in, then turning to Kai and Moana. "Excuse me, but do you mind? Those were our seats."

"Yea, unless you were to thick to notice?" Gemini thought out loud.

"Miss Cielo" McGonagal warned from across the room. "I recommend you find a seat so that we can start the feast"

"Gotcha Professor" Gemini said as she and Lily went to go find seats. Bella moved over and sat with Lily and Gemini sat down on Remus lap.

"Ok, we got seats professor, you can start the feast now!" Lily announced winking at a grinning Gemini.

The feast stared of rocky with Gemini shooting daggers at Moana and Kai but by the end Gemini ended up eating most of Remus's dinner (they shared a plate) and completely forgot about what difficulties happened with the twins earlier. Too bad the day was not over yet.

***

"No, no, no" Gemini said with her hands on her hips "That bed is my bed"

Gemini walked in to the dorm after saying goodnight to the guys to find Kai putting her stuff on her bed. 

"Does it have your name on it?" Kai snapped "Because if it does I can't see it."

Gemini grinned evilly and replied "Yes, it does would you like to see it?" Gemini walked across the room and opened her trunk. She pulled out her Black enhancement cloak and threw it on. Then she added on after seeing the look she was getting from the twins "yes, this is legal, I am allowed to have this cloak, my guardian gave it to me" Gemini hissed, her eyes hinting an identity crisis. Gemini rose her hand and the bed along with it. The bed turned in the air as she flicked wrist. And there on the back on the headboard were the words. 'Gemini Cielo, Lily Evans, and Bella Figg. Best Friends forever.' Gemini grinned as Kai's face fell. Gemini put the bed back and jumped on it. "As I said, this is my bed. Besides" Gemini added in "I think I deserve this bed because the moon shines on it."

"Why do you think that you are so special?" Moana asked rudely, putting her stuff away,

"My mother always said I was special." Gemini said with a deadly undertone, but then changed to a saddened tone "or at least she use to."

***

It was their first day in potions and Gemini had to be there first. She wanted to see this new professor and how he sized up. Soon the rest of the class was coming in, waiting for their new teacher. Five minutes passed by before she walked in to the classroom. Gemini had to stifle a laugh when she saw what she looked like. She had short curly gray hair, glasses that took up her entire face, a hunched back, and a HUGE butt.

She walked to the desk as the class whispered to each other. When she reached the desk she picked up something that looked like a stick from her bag and slammed it on the table. The class was immediately silenced.

The old bat looked around the room though narrow eyes. "My names is Professor Yesner and-" She was cut off by Sirius.

"Can I call you professor Noner?" Sirius asked stupidly.

Yesner glared at him and she hobbled over. She but her hands on his and Gemini's desk and leaned down and stared him in the eye. "What is your name?" she hissed, sending her fowl breath in to Sirius face. 

After he made a face he answered "Sirius, Sirius Black"

"Well Mr. Black" Yesner said grinning, exposing her nasty teeth "You have earned your self a detention"

Sirius looked ecstatic. "Did you hear that!" Sirius said turning to Gemini and giving her a high five "I got my first detention!"

Yesner sneered then snapped "You, Girl stand up!"

Gemini obeyed and slowly stood up. "Yea?"

"Those robes you are wearing are unacceptable for this class" Yesner said.

Gemini just stared at her. "There plain black school robes. How are they unacceptable?"

"They are to revealing. Why are they not the same robes that every other person in this room is wearing." Yesner scoffed

"They wouldn't be. They are Italian," Gemini said spinning around in her spot "Do you like them? I don't think they would have your size though." Gemini grinned

Yesner stared at her in disbelief. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am a girl who is merely answering your question, if you would like to know my name, it is Gemini Cielo"

"Well Ms. Cielo, you can join your friend Sirius at detention and you will get a note sent home to your parents"

Gemini stared her in the eye, daring her to challenge her "I don't have parents. They were killed last year. But you can send a letter to Antonio Balboa if you want. Would you like his address?"

Yesner narrowed her eyes and whipped around. She returned to the front of the class and began to lecture the students on proper conduct in her class. Gemini winked at Sirius. She was going to have fun with this teacher.

***

At breakfast the next day, Gemini held the red envelope with trembling fingers. "Oh no"

"Just open it Gemini. Do yours first" Sirius said quickly as he saw the family owl soaring towards him with a red envelope in it's talons.

"Ok" Gemini said cautiously as she held out the envelope with one hand and ripped it open and she cringed when she heard the first words.

**_"GEMINI DIANA CIELO CHE COSA IO VI HA DETTO! VI HO DETTO CHE OTTENERE SOLTANTO DENTRO AD UNA LOTTA SE QUALCUNO LA INIZIASSE. QUANDO LA I SIAD QUALCUNO IO NON HA SIGNIFICATO UN PROFESSORE_**! Still, I am proud of you that you did not take her head off; I can give you that much. Now Gemini please do try to be good. Even if you're not, try! Much love. Tony"

Gemini grinned, she knew Tony would never yell at her, "Come on Sirius open yours, join the party!"

__

"**SIRIUS ZANDER BLACK. IT IS ONLY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ARE ALREADY GETTING IN TO TROUBLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WANT TO BE KNOWN AS ONE OF HOGWARTS BIGGEST TROUBLEMAKERS! NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE THAT I ASSURE YOU. ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE AND I WILL FLY DOWN TO THE SCHOOL MY SELF AND DRAG YOU HOME BY YOUR EARS! YOU GOT THAT! GOOD. LOVE ALWAYS. MUMMY."**

Gemini silently thanks the gods that hers was partly in Italian. She felt so bad for Sirius. She though of asking him is he was all right, but Kai already though of that as she sat down on his lap and whispered in to his ear. "Bitch" Gemini whispered as she turned back to her oatmeal. 

***

Gemini hated them. It was only the second month of school, but she hated them ore than she ever hated somebody, except for Voldemort. She knew something was different about them, but she couldn't place it, it was something inhuman about them. But that wasn't why she hated them. Kai and Moana were hanging out with _her_ friends. Hitting on two of _her_ best guy friends. And they liked making her life a living hell behind Lily and the rest of the gang's backs. But Gemini wouldn't let this affect her. Gemini was a Cielo, the last Cielo at that. The heiress of Diana. These two Hawaiian girls shouldn't be affecting her. But they were. They took her best friend. Lily was suddenly not talking to Gemini. She said something about Gemini telling off the girls, which did not happen. When Lily left, Bella followed. Gemini couldn't understand it. Now she knew how they felt last year. At least they had each other. All Gemini had where her two personalities and Lassandra, who was thousand of miles away. Not to mention that Yesner tried to get her suspended each day for her robes. Gemini hated her life. Gemini hated every one. Well almost everyone. 

But what really scared her was the fact that Severus Snape was being nice to her. Yesner paired her up with him for lab partners as she began to see a side of him that she never saw before. They talked in secret, sending notes to each other. Since nobody from Gryffindor would talk to Gemini now, he was all she had. And when he asked her to the Yule ball. She couldn't say no. 

***

_Lassandra~_

Hey, how is France? Anybody special over there? Remember when you made me promise you details? Well here they are. I'm going with Severus Snape. I really don't know what I see in him, but he talks to me. Things have certainly changed around here. None of my old friends will talk to me any more. But I got to be strong right? Right. I have to uphold my family honor and bitching and moaning over two bimbos is not going to help. Well in my next letter you will get pictures! Love Always. 

Gemini.

Gemini sighed as she folded up the letter and tied it to one of the hogwarts owls. Lassandra was the only friend she had left. She was about to send it out but stopped when she heard voices coming from outside. She quickly moved to the side of the window and peered out side where she saw Kai, Moana, James and Sirius were walking across the grounds. She knew she shouldn't be listening, but she did anyway. She watched them cross the grounds and stop by the lake. The twins sat Sirius and James down, but they remained standing. Then Gemini heard the most beautiful sound she has ever heard in her entire life. The twins were singing. It made her want to jump out the window to get to them. She had to control herself. They continued singing and Gemini noticed that James and Sirius were all over them. Gemini turned away and covered her ears, trying to block out the music. Then it stopped just as suddenly as it started. Gemini quickly searched for quill and ink in her bag. She reopened her letter to quickly add in '_Lassandra do me a favor, find anything you can about control by singing. Ok?'_

***

It was the night of the Yule ball and Gemini was having second thoughts about going. Her dress robes where laid out on her bed, along with a pair of dress sandals and her make up. Gemini sat in a fetal position on her bed while all of the other girls ran about, doing their thing. Gemini just stared at her dress, rocking back and forth. She has been acting very depressed lately. She has lost a lot of weight, and hardly talked to anyone. She snapped out of her trance when she heard a tap at the glass. Gemini sprang up and opened the window and in flew Lassandra's Owl. Luna perched on Gemini's shoulder as she dropped at letter on her lap. Gemini greedily opened it and out fell a necklace with a gold 'G' hanging from it. There was a note. _'Thought you would like it. I was it in a shop near my school and had to get it for you!'_

"Aw, Lassandra" Gemini whispered as she put the neck and read the contents.

"Gemini~

Hey. Don't let those girls get you down. You can beat them, Just don't let them see you weakness and you'll do fine. I looked up controlling by singing thing for you. The only results I could find where mind control, love potions, which can be triggered by singing and mermaids. I don't know why you needed it, but I don't think it is good, so be careful. And if they piss you off, do what I do. Meditate, it helps, a lot. Now get ready for that ball and knock his socks off!

Lots of love

Lassandra.

Gemini grinned evilly. That was it. She knew what was up with those girls, and she had to prove it one way or another. She quickly pocketed the letter and began to get ready for the Yule ball, making sure that she would blow Severus's mind and kick the twin's asses.

***

"Oh my god" Gemini said softly as she saw Severus in the entrance hall. He looked completely different. He had cut his hair. It even looked like he _washed _it. "Severus?" Gemini asked, touching his arm.

"Gemini" He said smiling. It was a true smile. It really made the difference. It lit up his whole face, making him look like the schoolboy he was supposed to be. "You look beautiful" 

"As do you" Gemini said in awe. "You want to go in a cause a few heart attacks?" Gemini said, interlacing her fingers with his. 

They walked in to the great hall and heard all of the gasps of the students. It wasn't every day that you saw rivals going to a ball together. The walked through the crowds of people until they found empty seats. But as soon as she saw who saw sitting _next_ to those seats, she immediately made a beeline away from them, but then changed her mind and dragged Severus over to the two empty seats. She sat down next to Sirius, completely ignoring him. 

Kai saw this and went over to Sirius, her date, and said "Si, you wanna go show these guys how _real_ people dance?" She said seductively, pulling him up.

"Hell yea" He replied following her out on to the dance floor. 

"Come on James" Moana followed, dragging James pout with her.

Severus saw the quick expression change on Gemini face. Happy, Pissed of, then back to happy again. "Gem, I say you and me go out there and show those whores how us Europeans like it" Severus said with a glint in his eye. 

Gemini smiled and accepted his hand and she and Severus walked out to the dance floor as a slow song came on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she wrapped his arms around her small frame. Severus slowly guided them towards where Moana and Kai where dancing. Sirius glared at Gemini as they passed and Gemini gave him a little wave. Kai saw this and grabbed Sirius face and kissed him slowly, bringing a smile to his face. '_Oh yea, watch this Kai'_ Gemini stared in to Severus black eyes, put a finger up to his lips, lifted her self up to his eye level, and pulled him in to a deep, passionate kiss. Gemini suddenly felt weightless, her mind was clouding over, and it was everything she could have asked for. He was like a beginner, shy, not opening his mouth as much. But when she bit his bottom lip to ask for access, he gave it to her. It was the most unbelievable kiss she had ever shared with anybody before. Her lungs were burning for air, she was becoming lightheaded and the only thing she was thinking of was someway to keep kissing him. When they stopped kissing Gemini was, for the first time in her life, speechless. Severus to looked out of breath as he stared at the small girl in his arms. He then saw that he was holding her up, that her mind gave up a long time ago and gently set her down. Gemini smiled up at him, not noticing the looks everybody was giving them. Gemini glanced over to see a very jealous looking Kai and a very furious Sirius. 

"Come on" Gemini said softly "Let's get out of here" She grabbed his hand and guided him though the crowds of student and out side in to the garden, where they burst out laughing.

"Di- did you see their faces!" Gemini gasped as she plopped down on the floor. 

"Yea, I don't think I have even seen Black so mad before!" Severus laughed as he took a seat next to her. "God, I wish I had a picture of that."

"You will be wishing a lot more when I'm done with you Snape," A deadly voice said from behind a rose bush.

On reflex, Gemini's front hand shot up and her back hand reached for her wand. Severus moved in front of Gemini, his wand in front of him "Show your self"

Out of the shadows stepped Sirius with Kai at his arm.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Snape and the Slytherin supporter." Sirius said in a deathly tone.

"Well at least I don't take whores to a ball" Snape shot back in defense. 

"Wizard duel, right now" Sirius hissed his wand out in front of him.

"STOP IT" Gemini, yelled, "you are both acting like children!"

"Gemini, stay out of this" Severus said and Sirius yelled "Shut the hell up"

Gemini couldn't stand it. She took her body and stepped in-between them. "Now you will have to hit me" Gemini said to the both of them "Go on Sirius, you know you want to. Hit me Sirius! I am telling you to hit me!" Gemini yelled "go right ahead, use the killing curse. Come on" Gemini screamed pointing to her heart "right here Sirius. You know you want to. To get the little bitch out of you life." Gemini was now shaking, her eyes flashing "And you Severus, I thought you would be adult enough to ignore him!" She turned back to Sirius and hissed "I should of died along with my family than to be around the likes of you" than she took off, leaving Sirius and Severus shocked, but Kai with a huge grin on her face.

Gemini ran. She wanted to die. She wanted no part of this life. She wanted to be with her family. She ran some more. She looked up at the sky. The full moon. She smiled a twisted smile and changed course, sprinting as fast as she could toward the whomping willow. When she got there she put a hand out and stopped the branches with her TK. She ran in to the tunnel, smiling more and more as she reached the end. She heard him. Remus, in werewolf form, ripping apart the room. She entered the house and yelled "Finnish me off Remus, I'm right here!"

She instantly regretted the idea as soon as she saw the monster on the other side of the room growling and snarling. She reached for her wand and brought in front of her as the beast came barreling towards her. 

Sorry for the cliffie! Thanks to all those who reviewed!


	14. Pontenzi Speciali

Gemini's mind froze

This is a short sweet chapter, only 6 pages, but I really wanted to post it and I have already stared typing the next chapter so expect it soon! So here it is.

****

Pontenzi Speciali

__

Special Powers

Gemini's mind froze. She forgot everything. She was numb all over and all she could see what the werewolf charging towards her. Then she heard it, some where in the back of her mind. And at the last second she closed her eyes and whispered _'Descend Thou among I; Descend and conquer, Goddess of the Moon'._

Then it all stopped. Gemini threw her eyes open and looked at the reflection in her sword. Gemini didn't notice that Remus suddenly stopped and stared at her. It was what she saw in her reflection. She never saw herself when she changed. And now she was in awe. She looked exactly the same. Of course she was in the robes of Diana; this isn't what startled her. On her forehead was a mark, A crescent moon, about a few shades lighter than her skin. Gemini hand when up and lightly touched it. It wasn't a scar, or a blister, it was change in her skin. Gemini dropped the sword down to her side as she realized she was in the presence of a fully fledge werewolf, who didn't look that dangerous anymore. Then she remembered, Diana had said that she could control the children of the moon. That had to include werewolves. 

"R- Remus" Gemini whispered, her voice quivering "Come"

As if he were a mere house dog, Remus obeyed and stopped in front of her, still looking at her strangely. Gemini sat down on the floor, still stunned. She could control Remus. Absentmindedly her hand rose to her forehead as Remus put his head in her lap. 

"Remus, this is going to be a very interesting life."

***

Gemini headed out of the shrieking shack about ten minutes later and made sure she changed back when she got outside before anybody saw her. Gemini started to make her way back to hogwarts at a fairly quick pace, for it was very cold and she had nothing to cover her shoulders with. She reached the gardens to find that Severus and Sirius were still going at it, over who's fault it was why she ran out of there so quick.

"Its your fault you slimy git! You asking her to the Ball drove her to insanity!"

"Well there you are, going out with one of the two girls that make her life a living hell!"

"That's bull shit! How would you know!"

"I know more about her than you probably ever will"

"Oh yea. What her favorite color?"

"Blood Red. She is also terrified of the water, she loves old Italian Mob songs, and she hates your date an her whore of a sister"

"You son of a bitch!"

Gemini had enough of this; she sprang from her spot behind the bush and stopped both Sirius and Severus in midair.

"Boys" Gemini said simply "Will you two stop fighting" then she added desperately "Please"

She dropped both of the boys and turned to a satisfied looking Kai. "You know Severus is right. I love the color of blood. I'm scared to death of the water, listening to the music of legends like Lou Monte and Dean Martin, and I hate you and your sister. I do not know what you want from me. Or why you turned my friends against me. But you know what, I know something about you." She grinned as she watched Kai's face fall. She added in a sing song whisper "_I know your secret_" Gemini then turned to Sirius who was standing up. She walked over to him and said, "I would watch out for your little girlfriend and her sister" She leaned in and added in "_They're not entirely human, but then of course, I'm not entirely mortal either."_ She backed up and stared in to his confused eyes. "Come Severus, I'm cold" Gemini said, ending the conversation and leaving arm and arm with him, leaving Sirius and Kai speechless in the garden.

v^v^v

"Wow" Gemini said softly looking into Severus's eyes "You really know how to warm somebody up"

Gemini and Severus were sitting in one of hogwarts hidden chambers, this one was located underneath the Hufflepuff common room and was very warm inside.

"You bet" Severus grinning kissing her again "I'm sorry about what happened tonight"

"Sev, it's ok" Gemini admitted "it's not like this is the worse thing that could of happened to me, I mean really, it would take a lot to kill me" Gemini boasted

"I see, what would kill you?" Snape asked innocently

Gemini looked at him and laughed "Being alone, I hate being alone. And right now, I'm feeling pretty alone, I've stopped eating and sleeping until you started talking to me. But with you, I feel whole again."

"Oh really?" Severus mused, sitting back in his seat. He quickly looked at his watch "we have to go. Come on" He said picking her up and placing her lightly on her feet.

Gemini looked at him; he looked like a little boy in a candy shop, like his birthday came early, like he just found a treasure. This made her uneasy. When they parted their ways Gemini waited a bit before following him. He lead her outside and in to the forbidden forest. 

"Malfoy!" Snape hissed in to the darkness "Damn it Malfoy where the hell are you?"

"Right here you stupid git" Malfoy said smoothly stepping out from the shadows "what did you find out, and it better be good this time"

"Oh it is good" Snape boasted "You see our little wonder woman, little miss perfect has a weakness. She can't be alone. She'll break down. She'll kill her self. She was staving herself, not sleeping, it's perfect!"

"Finally Snape, you did something right for a change"

That's all that Gemini heard. She was appalled, she felt betrayed. Swiftly and silently she headed back toward hogwarts with a new person to add to her 'Hit List'.

v^v^v

It was about 3am when Gemini crept back in to her dorm, hoping that nobody would wake up. She slid in to bed and took out a small chest from under her bed. She retrieved a rolled up piece of parchment, a quill and an inkbottle. She unrolled the parchment. 

****

People I hate more than anything else in the world.

__

  1. Voldemort

  2. Kai

  3. Moana

  4. Yesner

  5. Sirius and the rest of the traitors

  6. Every single Slytherin except for Severus

  7. Snape

Gemini rolled the parchment back up and placed it back in the chest and put it back under the bed. Still in her dress robes, she crawled under the covers and fell to sleep as soon as possible. 

***

Gemini woke up shortly after, hearing voices coming from Kai's bed. Quietly Gemini crept to the edge of her bed and opened the curtains a bit more so she could hear them.

__

"She knows!"

"How did she find out! We never told a soul. If this were to get out, we would be ruined!"

"I don't know, but we should pay her a little visit. Make her forget."

"We don't know the memory charm well enough yet! And what is she told someone!"

"Moana, calm down. We can have an affect on her to. We will do it tomorrow. We are visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow. Its called black mail. She can't do it to us if we do it to her first."

"You were always the smart one Kai. How are we going to do it?"

"I've got one word for you"

Gemini sat back, trying to quickly think how she could be black mailed.

"_Lily"_

v^v^v

Gemini was looking around her bed for her boots. Tony had bought her a pair of these black combat boots that laced up to her knee. They had a 5-inch platform on the bottom with made her look taller, that's why she liked them so much. She put on a blood red tank top, A pair of dark blue jeans and her cloak. She looked at her self in the mirror. She had circles under her eyes and was getting sickly skinny. Then her eyes moved up to her forehead. She moaned when she saw that the mark was still there. It was lighter but you could still see it. How was she going to explain this to everybody? She picked up mischief and placed him in her bag and stomped down the stairs with her bag at her side. She stopped in front of Kai, Moana and the rest of her old friends and shot them all a sinister smile. She looked at Sirius and shot him a look that said '_don't believe me? Try me."_

Gemini headed out of the portrait hole and stated down the corridor and she was stopped suddenly by a pain of hands on her shoulders. Gemini whipped around and sighed when she saw Remus standing there, deep dark circles under his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said simply dragging her to a secluded corridor. "How did you do it?"

"Do what Remus?" Gemini asked him

"You know what I mean. You came to the shack last night Gemini. I could have killed you!" Remus hissed quietly

"But you didn't did you?"

At this Remus calmed down "I know, and that's what I want to know. How did you do it? You calmed me. Controlled me."

Gemini looked at him and took a deep breath. She knew that she had to tell him, especially since last night. "Remus. I am not normal. Okay, I'm not." She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "I am the heiress of a goddess. I have her powers when I call to her. The thing is Remus, now the powers are showing in me to. See," She took his hand and held it to her forehead "I have this mark when I change, but now it's not going away."

Remus stared at her "What do you mean You have her powers?"

"Remus, I am the heiress of the Goddess of the wild woods, lady of the beasts, the Moon Goddess. I am heiress of the Goddess of the mountains, woods, women, and childbirth and the Huntress of Destroyer. I have her qualities when I change. That's why you stopped trying to kill me after I changed."

Remus just stared at her, she couldn't by lying, he saw her change, and she stopped him. "That was still really stupid coming there. I could have killed you!"

"That's what I wanted you to do." Gemini said softly.

"Oh god Gemini" Remus said pulling his friend in to a hug "Promise me you will never do anything like that again! No more coming to the shrieking shack." Then he let go a smiled "and no more going out with Snape"

Gemini grinned at this "Oh don't worry, I have a little surprise for him"

"There we go" Remus grinned "That's the Gemini I know and love"

They were about to get up but they stopped short when they heard the voices of Kai, Moana, Lily, Bella, James, Sirius, and Peter.

They walked out of the shadows as soon as the group got to them, shocking all of them.

"Um, Remus Hun, why are you walking with _her_?" Moana asked him, disgusted.

"Oh were having a reunion. Lily would you like to join us?" Remus asked, knowing how important Lily was to Gemini.

"No that ok" Kai stepped in, putting her hand on the shoulder of a confused Lily "Lily with us now. Sorry Remus, but you are going to be hanging out with Gemini a lot now."

A smile spread across Gemini's lips "Well you know what Kai, Moana, Me and Remus are fine hanging out with just the two of us. Because try as you might, you can't keep your secret forever. Isn't that right Sirius?" Gemini said turning towards him. She then turned back to the twins "Just remember, Thee only gets what thee dost earn." At this she walked straight past them followed by Remus, leaving the twins, Bella, peter, Sirius, and James speechless. But they left Lily thinking. Lily knew Gemini. She looked around at they people she was hanging around with. Sure they were her friends but why did she leave her soul sister to be with them? 

On the last second Lily called out "Gemini, Remus wait!" Lily ran up to the two of them and looked Gemini in the eyes and smiled "Is the offer still on the table."

Gemini grinned and hugged her renewed best friend. "Come on Lily, let's go to Hogsmeade."

v^v^v

Ok… I know that was a cliff hanger, but I am going away… again… This time I am going on a road trip to Oswego in upstate New York. Thanks to Nettey who yet again reviewed! Did anybody figure out what the twins are yet? Extra brownie points to the person who figures it out! OK I gotta jet, Buh Bye! 


	15. Duro Notti, Vita Più dura

Hey every one! Sorry about the wait. But I had a lot of ideas and I had to sift though them and pick one that would actually work. There has been a lot of controversy over when the harry potter books take place. I originally though that it was the same time as it was when the books were released. So that what I though when I started writing this. So that is how I am going to continue writing it, so it is the year… 1980 I think. They were in their first year in 1975. The reason I started writing this so that you can understand one of my characters in harry potter's times, so you won't be hearing only about Gemini. But you won't stop hearing about her in the second part of the whole big project, now that is out of the way here's the next part. 

****

Duro Notti, Vita Più dura

__

Tough nights, harder life

"Oh my god… are you serious?" Lily asked in awe as she looked at Gemini in the Three Broomsticks after Gemini explained everything that happened, including her suspicions on the twins. "You really think that they're… they're _that!"_

"They have to be Lily think about it. They sing and who ever heard it is under their control! Think where have you heard that?"

"The Oddessy" Remus answered

"The what?" Lily and Gemini asked him.

Remus sighed "The Oddessy, it's a really long poem. They're in there. They sing and the sailors want to jump to their deaths to get to them."

"What are they called in that?" Lily asked

"Sirens" Remus replied "They use their voices to attract people to them. Like Veela do with their looks."

"Well speak of the devil" Gemini grinned as she saw the twins walk in with Bella and the boys at their heels.

The twins shot the trio dirty looks as they walked over to the only empty booth in the pub, the one right next to Gemini.

"Lily, We need to talk to you" Kai said motioning for her to come out side. 

Gemini got up to leave as she saw the three walked out but sat down as Sirius stood up and said "And we need to talk to"

"Oh so you want to talk to me now? Hmm… last night you would have killed me now you want to talk to me?" Gemini said nonchalantly refusing to look at him. 

"I'm being serious this time." Sirius said looking at her. Gemini looked up and saw it in his eyes, he was.

"Fine you have five minutes." Gemini said as she got up and walked out of the bust pub.

When Gemini and Sirius were away from the crowds of people Gemini sat down on the floor and took mischief out of her bag.

"I can't believe you brought that stupid cat with you" Sirius said.

"Is that what you had to tell me?" Gemini asked innocently.

"No, I wanted to know what you meant last night, that the twins aren't human" then he lowered his voice "and you aren't mortal?"

"Sirius sorry to break it to you, but your girl and her sister are part fish" then she lowered her voice and added "and your pain in the ass ex-girlfriend here is the heiress of a goddess" Gemini said simply, not meeting his eyes.

Sirius slumped down on the ground next to Gemini and looked at her "What the hell are you smoking?"

"Nothing. The twins are part mermaid and I am the last living descendant of Diana, what more is there to explain? Would you like me to prove it?"

"Sure, go right ahead, I would love to see this."

"Well for starters you see the mark on my head?" Gemini said moving her hair out of the way. "It wasn't there before last night. My wand can turn in to a sword, and I have powers you could never imagine." Gemini said, she looked around a made sure that nobody else was there. She took out her wand and muttered the words that call Diana to her. In a small flash of light she stood in front of a gaping Sirius, sword in hand, mark shining brightly on her forehead. "See Sirius, the day my parents died, I died with them. But I was the last to die, so I came back to keep the Cielo name living. I'm not a ghost, so don't give me that look. But your girlfriend and James's girlfriend are part mermaid." Gemini said before turning her self back. " I can guarantee it"

Sirius just stared at her. "They can't be"

"And why not Sirius? Did you believe me at first when I told you that I was an heiress? Did you believe me at first our second year when you dumped me for a _cheerleader_!" Gemini said, her hand flying around "No, trust me Sirius. Just trust me." Gemini pleaded, staring into his stormy gray eyes. "I would give anything to have you guys back in my life. The first day I met those girls, I knew I hated them. Remember Cleo?" Gemini paused while he let out a soft laugh "Yes, you though she was great and that I was shit, but what happened? The little bitch stabbed you in the back by trying to hurt me. You should be proud, I haven't had to beat the crap out of those two yet." 

Sirius gave in. He nodded and a grin broke out on his face as he pulled her in to a big hug. "Come on G, let's go and get your old friends back."

Gemini looked at him with a weird smile "Since when have you called me G?"

"Since now" Sirius smirked picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"S-S-Sirius! Put me down now!" Gemini laughed kicking her feet. 

"Nope, not gunna happen"

Gemini noticed that she left Mischief and her bag back near the rock. She focused and soon the bag and mischief were floating next to the two Gryffindors as they made their way back to the bust streets of Hogsmeade.

"See Lily what did we tell you?" Kai whispered from their hiding spot "I told you she wasn't being honest with you! The secrets she has been hiding, and what she had been saying about us!"

Lily looked at them with a terrified looked "Do you really think that Gemini would keep something like that from me? I was there when it happened. I know absolutely everything about her!" then she paused as she realized something "But I know nothing about you two… Gemini is probably right! You two are fish!" Lily yelled as funny as it sounded she kept a strait face until she ran back to the pub to see the reunion, followed by two dumbfounded Hawaiians. 

Things looked up for Gemini after that day. She had Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James back with her. Bella on the other hand, was convinced that the twin where her real friends and dropped the crew. Gemini was the happiest she could of ever been that year, but something was still troubling her, nagging her, something that she has been wanting to do since the night of the yule ball. 

On a warm spring day on the way to Care of Magical Creatures Gemini though today would be the day to carry out her revenge. She smiled as she walked with her friends up to the victim. Gemini softly tapped on Severus Snape's shoulder. As he turned around she threw all of her weight, power and hate in to one of the strongest punches she has ever executed in her life. As Snape fell to the ground Malfoy was about to jump on her but Sirius was already covered on security, making sure that Malfoy was enjoying his arm lock on the ground. The blood was now flowing freely from Snape's nose but Gemini wasn't done with him yet. Gemini rose him to her eye level as she looked at him and said.

"That was for betraying my trust" Gemini hissed, then added more cheerfully "And this" she kneed him hard in a place where the sun don't shine, and watched him fall to the ground in pain "Was for telling Malfoy my weakness"

Snape looked up at her with hate filling his eyes "God forbid you have any daughters you little bitch!"

Gemini just smiled and said "Ever mind the rule of three Snape" before she walked of with her friends with a big grin on her face to Care of magical creatures.

"Miss Cielo" Dumbledore said seriously "May you please explain to me why you had the sudden urge to punch Mr. Snape in the face? You two looked like you got along great at the Yule ball."

"All due respect Sir, me and Severus have not gotten along. I was playing his game while he threw a blindfold over my eyes. He betrayed my trust" Gemini shrugged "So I punched him." She stopped to grin "I punched him _hard_."

At this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I can see this. But still, I can not have a student hurting another student. You and I will be having a little chat. Mr. Snape you can go, I'm sure Madame Pompfrey can fix that nose for you."

Snape nodded and walked out of the office, still holding his nose. When they were sure her was out of earshot Dumbledore started.

"Gemini, what is that mark on your forehead?" Dumbledore asked, although he had a hunch of what it could be.

Gemini sighed as she knew she couldn't keep it a secrete for long "The night of the Yule ball I called Diana. This time it did not go away."

"Maybe" Dumbledore said "That mark will become brighter as you become more like Her. Diana is not a goddess to me messed with, or that is what the scriptures have said. You are so much like her, in way you may not be able to understand now. But I may warn you. Voldemort has been silent since your attack. He is not a stupid person. I remember him in my day as a professor. If he failed, he would wait, then come back with a force that is unexplainable. This gift you have makes you a major target, I would like to be careful, and for James to be careful as well. He knows why. Well you may leave now." Gemini nodded as she got up and walked towards the door and left. "Gemini, if you only knew of the fate of your name." 

The end of the year came quickly now that She had her old friends back. Kai, Moana, and Bella weren't exactly happy either when James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus played prank after prank on them. Lily would always give them dirty looks and Gemini would talk with Lily about the many ways you can humiliate a person with potions. The last week arrived and Remus has asked Gemini and Lily to stay with him at his house. He has also asked the rest of the guys but Peter was going away and James and Sirius and both of their families were going to the states. 

"Ok, so we'll meet you at my house." Gemini told Remus and Lily as they arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Yea, that way we can all get to one place and get to my house together. Now what do we say?"

"Eh Paisano" Gemini grinned, but it fell as her friends looked at her blankly "Eh Paisano, learn how to mambo, if your gunna be a square you ain't a gunna go no where." Gemini sang, still looking at their black expressions "Never mind…"

"Ok, there are a few things you must remember when you come to my house. One. My Dad is a little… Old fashioned"

"A little?" scoffed Sirius.

"Shut up, well as I was saying, he doesn't really take to muggles that well. So for you own good, you're both from Wizard families. Two. Gemini, I'm sorry, but you can't say you're a boxer."

Her face fell "Why not!"

"Because how many other girls boxers do you know? My Dad likes girls who are the typical girl. A good, clean cut, well behaved priss all right. Just deal with it. Their really great people, but my dad is a bit messed up, and if his behavior toward me is weird, ignore it ok?"

Gemini slowly agreed with him and wondered why Remus would be so worried about his parents' impression on them. She is soon to find out why. 

Remus, Gemini and Lily were standing in the Balboa's living room in front of the fire.

"Ready?" Remus asked anxiously, pacing around the room "And you remember what I have told you right?"

"Yes Remus now get in the fire before I throw you in" Gemini joked as she watched Remus disappear.

"We'll go together Lily, alright" Gemini said taking her hand and the two friends stepped into the fire, holding their bags. "You be a good boy for Tony Mischief. THE LUPINS!"

Gemini and Lily spun throw the fire until the landed in a large room, there standing Remus.

"OK you guys ready?" Remus said, he took a deep breath and said, "Mum, Dad I'm home!" Remus shouted as he stared at the door as if he moved it as Gemini could. 

Just then two people busted in to the room. A rather tall man and woman. The woman had wavy light brown hair with caring bright blue eyes. The man had sandy blonde hair and dull blue eyes. They walked right past Remus and immediately shook both of their hands.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you…" Mr. Lupin said, trying to remember her name. 

"It's Gemini sir, Gemini Cielo. And the pleasure is all mine" Gemini said in the most soft-spoken voice she could muster.

"Than you must be Lily Evans." Ms. Lupin smiled warmly, shaking her hand. .

"Forgive me for asking but I have never heard of those names before." Mr. Lupin said suspiciously, looking over the brim of his glasses

Gemini saw a flash of panic spread across Remus's face so she added in. "I live in Italy, and I am the last of my family, so the Cielo name might not be familiar around here"

"And my family is original from the states, but my mum and my dad moved here before I was born. Making me the first generation in Europe." Lily made up on the spot, trying to keep her cool.

"Well, I am glad that Remus had been making good friends at hogwarts in with his _condition_" He said darkly "I take it that you girls know?"

Gemini looked at him in disbelief so Lily stepped in and said "Yes, Mr. Lupin, me and Gemini back Remus up 100% and do not feel that he is different from us in anyway."

"Well that's what I like to hear," Mrs. Lupin said "Now Remus, show these nice girls to their room and the rest of the house."

Remus nodded ad took the girls bags and led them out of sight and up to their rooms.

As soon as they got in to Remus's room, he closed the door, locked it and fell on to his bed. 

He looked up and said "My room is connected to a bath room which is connect to your room, I hope you don't mind."

Gemini smiled and said "No Remus, it's fine"

"Yea, your parents seem nice enough to me." Lily said opening the door. 

"Oh, just wait, you'll see. My mum is fine, but my dad, god he is the most temperamental person in the world. Even worse than you Gemini." Remus complained, putting his head underneath a pillow. 

"Oh Remus just shut up and give your parents a chance. I'm sure there real nice people." Gemini said walking though the bathroom wit her bag.

But one night they proved her wrong, they proved her very wrong. 

"Good luck Remus" the girls said softly before the sunset one night. "We'll be there when you wake alright?"

Remus nodded as he trotted off to the wood where there was a strong sturdy shed where Remus could transform and not be a harm to anybody. They heard the light clinking of the keys locking the door as the moon rose in to the sky. They quickly headed inside just in time to hear a painful howl come over the house. The girls ran up stairs and went in to Remus's room to try to get a bit of rest so they could be there when Remus arrived back that morning. 

Gemini and Lily feel asleep in to dreamless slumbers but where awoken when Remus, quiet as he might be, walked in to the room. Lily was the fist to wake up and she shook Gemini awake. 

"Remus, you look horrible" Lily whispered. 

That was the understatement of the year. Remus had many cuts and bite marks all over his arms and legs and some scratches on his chest. Remus was wearing the torn robes that he wore when he transformed and a pair of clean boxers.

Gemini looked for her wand and brought it out in front of her.

"Gemini! We can use magic!" Lily hissed.

Gemini wasn't listening. She called Diana to her. If she could control him, maybe she could help him. 

When she opened her eyes again, she placed the sword in its scabbard on her hip and got to work as Lily got some water and towels to clean up the cuts and bit marks.

Gemini though hard about what she could do she rested her forehead on her hand and then when to reach for on eof Remus's hands when something strange happened. Remus hand began to glow a dull white and when Gemini removed her hand, the bite was no longer bleeding. Gemini looked at her hand and took out her sword and made a small cut on her arm. She tried again but had no suck luck. 

"Gemini, your mark" Remus said softly. "It's your mark"

Gemini put her hand back on to the mark and touch one of Remus, wounds again. Gemini would have continued but a bang came from the door when Mr. Lupin threw it opened to find Gemini kneeling over Remus and Lily sitting next to him on the bed. =

Mr. Lupin just walked in to the room, grabbed Remus by his arm and picked him up. "So this is what you have been doing the whole time! You have been doing this behind my back! Don't think your going to get away with this Remus! You remember the last time you got me mad" Gemini watched as a pained expression flew across Remus face "Yes you do remember now I'm not going to have to do that again am I? AM I! Well maybe I should be a little harder on you this time then." Mr. Lupin said as he proceeded to drag him, bleeding and tired, out of the room. 

Lily couldn't believe her eyes, with all off the courage she could have had in a situation like that she yelled. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" causing Mr. Lupin to drop Remus. "It was not him. Mr. Lupin, It was us. If you're going hurt anybody it should be us."

"Yes, us. Just trying to help out a friend in an area that I know I can give my aid in." Gemini hissed, her eyes darkening. 

"Shut up girl, you have no control over what happened to my son. And they're you two are, you little whores, taking advantage of him in a weak situation, If have known better I would make sure you all get sent away back with your families where you belong!" Mr. Lupin Boomed.

Gemini has now lost control; she was past her breaking point. Not only have her eyes changed, but her robes where changing from white to black as well. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner. Have you no idea what I was trying to do or are you just that ignorant. I can help your son in a way you can't. You have no right to speak to me or treat us that way. Remus has been nothing but a close friend to me since I stared school. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Gemini Cielo. I am a muggle born witch and am the last living member of my family. I have powers that you could only dream off, and not a soul likes to see me mad sir. **Please** leave your son alone!"

Mr. Lupin looked bewildered. He completely forgot that Remus was on the floor. He had a mad look in his eye and he started towards Gemini. Just then Mrs. Lupin walked in to find a most starling sight. 

"JASON STOP IT!" She cried dropping down to her son's side.

Jason turned around and yelled, "Shut up woman!" He turned around again but Gemini was ready.

Gemini and Lily stood side to side with looks of determination in their eyes. When Jason stared towards them Gemini shot her hands out in front of her and he found he could not move.

"Stay back Mortal, you have no clue what you are dealing with" Gemini hissed.

Lily ran to Remus's side and Gemini followed at a slower pace, keeping her eyes on Mr. Lupin. "Mrs. Lupin can you perform a spell or something so he wont be as dangerous, he fighting me and it's starting to hurt."

"Already done dear" Mrs. Lupin said, putting a hand on her shoulder and performing the body bind spell. 

Gemini fell to the ground and but a hand to her head. 

"Gemini" Mrs. Lupin said softly, "Thanks you." She than turned to Remus and asked "Remus, why didn't you tell me? How long has he been hurting you?" enveloping him in a motherly hug "I had no idea"

"Ever since my bite" Remus said softly "But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

"Remus, you could never upset me" Mrs. Lupin said, "You girls are very brave standing up to my husband like that. I am glad that my son has you girl to behind him. Now if you will excuse me, I have to call my lawyer. I think I divorcement is in line after this."

Remus looked at and nodded "Thank you mum."

Mrs. Lupin walked out of the room and Lily helped Remus up than gave him a hug. Gemini was still on the floor, trying to shake of the feeling in her mind. She looked at Jason Lupin and smiled and gave him a quick kick in the ribs, while still sitting. "That's for messing with a member of the family."

Ok I know that was really off track, but I had to put something inn there that showed Remus home life because in very distant chapters this will come in to play again. 


	16. Cane difettoso

This is very short because I haven't posted in a while and I felt bad

This is very short because I haven't posted in a while and I felt bad. So here is a little tidbit on the marauders. And why Gemini can't have sugar. And what happens when Sirius gives her an American candy that us marital artist love! Now to the story! 

****

Cane difettoso

__

Bad dog

"James!" Lily yelled over the crowds of people " Can you help me please!"

Gemini and Lily went back to Lily's house when they left Remus's. They were now dragging their luggage though the muggle part of platform nine and three quarters, and having a hard time doing so. 

James had just walked out of the barrier and walked over the two girls "Sure, hold up."

Just then Gemini got a very sinister though. She grinned as she gave Lily a little push with her TK, just as James walked up, causing her to fall into his arms. James, startled, looked down at the blushing redhead in his arms, while she looked up at him with bright emerald green eyes. 

"Sorry" Lily said quickly and James helped her up. "I must of tripped over something or, "She stopped to turn around to see Gemini trying to cover up her grin, but failing miserably "GEMINI! What did you do!"

Gemini just looked at her and tried to pull of her most innocent look "Oh what ever do you mean Lily dearest? I was being ever so careful not to trip you, or let my mind wander and push you. And if I did I am ever so sorry, but that look that you two had on your faces, was ever so picture perfect." Gemini said in 'good girl' voice, with a wide grin on her face.

"Gem, are you taking lying lessons from Sirius, because you are better off the way you are before" James said, shaking his head. 

"Hey, I am a very good liar!" Sirius said, as he walked through the barrier to join his friends.

"Yea Sirius, that's why every time you do something, you smile like an idiot, it's almost like you want all those detentions you have been getting." Lily said as she and James fell thought the barrier. A wicked smile spread across Gemini face as she turned slowly to her friend next to her. 

"Sirius"

"Yea G"

"I have one of the most unbelievable and probably the best idea I have ever had in my life." Gemini said slowly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Does it involve Snape, a flag pole and underwear, because I have already though of that one."

"No, but I though of that two, good one" Gemini said as she and Sirius nonchalantly leaned on the barrier and fell though. "It involves two of the most sought after people in the school, and the devious plan on how to get the most eligible bachelor,"

"Me?"

"Not you Dumbass, shut up. The most eligible bachelor, and one of the most beautiful girl in the school."

"You G? Because I think there are girls a lot prettier than you," Sirius said, than shrinking back "Please don't hit me."

"No you moron, and shut up so I can say it in full and let it have a full dramatic effect ok?"

"Aye, Aye Captain" Sirius said, saluting. 

"OK… as I was saying. It involves two of the most sought after people in the school. It is my most devious plan on how to get the most eligible bachelor, not you, and the most beautiful girl, not me, in the school and how to make ever guy and girl in the school jealous."

"Wow G, I'm proud of you. You are getting more Machiavellian each year!" Sirius said, helping her with her luggage. 

"I know, I am great, you don't need to tell me."

"Uh G?"

"Yea

"Who were you talking about if it wasn't you and me?" Sirius asked dimly, as they walked on to the train.

'Dumbass just smile and nod ok?"

"Whatever you sa- HEY I am not a Dumbass! I just so happen to be very smart!"

"Oh yea in what?" Gemini laughed as they joined Lily, James, Peter, and Remus in their usual compartment. 

"Driving the teachers in to insanity, what else?" Sirius said with a grin as he took a seat next to James.

"This is going to be a very interesting year, isn't Mischief?" Gemini said as her mind let her cat hover in the air. Mischief meowed in response before he yawned and glided in to Gemini's open arms, getting ready for his catnap on the way to his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

^v^v^v^

"Sirius guess what?" Gemini said one night after classes. She and her friend were sitting around doing homework, but Gemini was abnormally hyper, even for her. 

"What G?"

"Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why? "

"Why G?" Sirius asked.

"They were all married!" Gemini said, burstig out onto giggles.

All of her friends looked at her like she was crazy except for Sirius, who had a grin on his face.

"Gemini, have you been drinking?" Remus asked his friend, with the air of a joke in his voice , but he did a good job covering it up.

"Me? Drink? Remy! That's funny! I don't drink. But Sirius gave me this really good powder stuff."

Sirius grin fell.

Remus looked at her and said "Gemini, what was it?"

"I don't know" She burst in to giggles "But I had this really good candy inside of it."

"Inside of what?"

"This straw thing."

Remus let out a laugh and said "Padfoot gave you Pixy Stix!?"

Gemini burst in to giggles and said "Padfoot! Awww! Who's padfoot?"

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled.

Sirius grin returned as he said innocently "Yes Moony?"

"You let have sugar. What is wrong with you?" Remus said slowly as Gemini jumped on his lap.

Gemini gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you … moony"

"Gemini on sugar is like somebody who just drank about an entire keg of beer. And what is with these weird nicknames?" Lily said, hitting Sirius upside the head

"I know. Look at her! Isn't it great!" Sirius smirked as he pointed to the small girl sitting on Remus's lap.

"Padfoot! Dahling!" Gemini said as she jumped off Remus and ran to Sirius. "How you doing sexy?" She said as she pulled him in to a kiss.

"I don't find anything wrong with this." Sirius said after he and Gemini stopped kissing.

"Padfoot, you can't take advantage of her like this!" James sighed as he picked up a giggling Gemini and put her on a couch.

"Yes he can. He just did" Peter said.

"No you can't, look at her!" Lily said, pointing to Gemini "She is wasted, you know she can't have sugar! And what did you do? YOU GAVE PIXY STIX!"

"A hundred to be exact. When me and Prong where in the states we picked some up, and put all of them in a bottle, she was only supposed to have a sip… but she had the whole bottle." Sirius said, realizing how long it could take for her to calm down.

"Who's prongs?" Lily asked, becoming very suspicious of the boy's grins whenever they were called by their nicknames.

"As you probably already know, My Name is Gemini Cielo, and I am a demigoddess. Now, let me give you a view on my life. I am 15, single, and I live in a _van_ down by the _river_!"

"She lives in a van down by the river?" Peter asked Lily

"No," Remus sighed as he walked over to an insane girl on the couch "Gemini. It's me Remus, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down in front of her.

At this Gemini sprang up and pushed him on his back and gave him a deep, spur of the moment kiss.

"Oh my god." James said, his mouth open in disbelief. 

"Lily, come on you have to help me! Gemini is going to kill me when she come to, can you do something to maker her sober, or unconscious? Preferably the latter!" Sirius begged on his hands and knees.

Lily quickly whipped out her wand and performed a spell nobody knew of. Lily shrugged "Flitwick gave me some advanced charms to practice."

Gemini's eyes closed and opened again and she realized what she was doing. Embarrassed as anything she slowly leaned back and put a hand to her mouth, leaving Remus speechless. 

"Remus, I am so sorry!" Gemini explained, her face reddening.

"It- It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault, it was Sirius's" Remus said softly.

"SIRIUS!" Gemini yelled, springing to her feet.

"Uh oh" were the last words Sirius said before he was chased out of the common room by a furious Gemini. 

Sirius was chased though the halls, and out the front door and across the grounds. It was night now and it was getting hard to see. Sirius had the head start advantage over Gemini as he sprinted behind the whomping willow with a sinister grin on his face. Gemini was now not as mad as she laughed after him. But when she rounded the tree, and didn't see him there she began to get worried. 

"Sirius?" Gemini yelled softly, "Sirius, where the hell are you. You're scaring me"

Then she saw it. Two eyes shining from the forbidden forest. Gemini's eyes locked with them as she moved backwards. She quickly felt for her wand as she saw the creature come out of hiding, it was a large, bear like black dog. Gemini found her wand, whipped it out, and called Diana. The light returned as fast as it left as she stood with her sword in hand. The dog started running towards her as she put her hand out and said '_stop'_. Any _normal_ dog would have obeyed her, especially if it were a wild dog. But the dog kept running towards her. Scared as all hell, Gemini stumbled back and fell to the ground and the dog jumped on to her. 

"Scared ya, didn't I" Sirius said with an ear to ear grin.

Gemini opened her eyes to see Sirius sitting on her, smiling like a maniac. She pushed him off of her and glared at him. "Didn't you see that dog!" It was huge! It was…" Gemini stopped as a thought hit her, her mouth gaping open.

"Me" Sirius finished, bowing as Gemini said "You"

"Why didn't you tell me!" she cried, leaping on to him and slapping him in the face "How was the potion! Do you have everything written down? Can I see the papers! What about James and Peter! Does Lily Know!" Gemini said very quickly, her hands flying about. 

"Whoa, Whoa calm down" Sirius laughed. "The potion was fine, we though it was going to blow up in our faces. But as you know me and James are brilliant." –Gemini shot him a look that 'you brilliant?"- "Ok, so James is the brilliant one, but I am still clever. Yea, we have everything written down, plus something a little different that me and James started, but we need Lily's help on. Lily doesn't know yet, and James and Peter are fine." 

"So that's why you guys have those nickname?" Gemini said, sitting back in disbelief. "I can't believe it. My best friend is a dog."

Ok… I need your help. Who should I hook Gemini up with? And whom should I hook Lily up with. I have a great idea where Gemini is involved, but I need to know whom she is going to end up with… ThNx to Alanna Dumbledore and Nettey potter for reviewing!


	17. Il fiore ed il maschio

Ok… I hate this ff

Ok… I hate this ff.net down thing! Ugh! Aight… this is a re do of 'bad dog' it is a lot longer, 17 pages, I am also redoing the summer, I don't like how they found out about Remus's werewolfishness. Ok? ok… here it is!

Il Fiore Ed Il Maschio

The Flower and The Stag

"James!" Lily yelled over the crowds of people " Can you help me please!"

Gemini and Lily went back to Lily's house when they left Remus's. They were now dragging their luggage though the muggle part of platform nine and three quarters, and having a hard time doing so. 

James had just walked out of the barrier and walked over the two girls "Sure, hold up _Ms. Perfects_"

James was right, over the summer, when Lily and Gemini got their letter, they found that they had become perfects along with Remus, Sirius and James. Gemini knew that Lily would be one, James, Sirius and Remus two because they were smart. But Gemini wasn't brilliant. But she was extremely magical; maybe that had something to do with it. 

Just then Gemini got a very sinister though. She grinned as she gave Lily a little push with her TK, just as James walked up, causing her to fall into his arms. James, startled, looked down at the blushing redhead in his arms, while she looked up at him with bright emerald green eyes. 

"Sorry" Lily said quickly and James helped her up. "I must of tripped over something or," She stopped to turn around to see Gemini trying to cover up her grin, but failing miserably "GEMINI! What did you do!"

Gemini just looked at her and tried to pull of her most innocent look "Oh what ever do you mean Lily dearest? I was being ever so careful not to trip you, or let my mind wander and push you. And if I did I am ever so sorry, but that look that you two had on your faces, was ever so picture perfect." Gemini said in 'good girl' voice, with a wide grin on her face.

"Gem, are you taking lying lessons from Sirius, because you are better off the way you are before" James said, shaking his head. 

"Hey, I am a very good liar!" Sirius said, as he walked through the barrier to join his friends.

"Yea Sirius, that's why every time you do something, you smile like an idiot, it's almost like you want all those detentions you have been getting." Lily said as she and James fell thought the barrier. A wicked smile spread across Gemini face as she turned slowly to her friend next to her. 

"Sirius"

"Yea G"

"I have one of the most unbelievable and probably the best idea I have ever had in my life." Gemini said slowly, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Does it involve Snape, a flag pole and underwear, because I have already though of that one."

"No, but I though of that two, good one" Gemini said as she and Sirius nonchalantly leaned on the barrier and fell though. "It involves two of the most sought after people in the school, and the devious plan on how to get the most eligible bachelor,"

"Me?"

"Not you Dumbass, shut up. The most eligible bachelor, and one of the most beautiful girl in the school."

"You G? Because I think there are girls a lot prettier than you," Sirius said, than shrinking back "Please don't hit me."

"No you moron, and shut up so I can say it in full and let it have a full dramatic effect ok?"

"Aye, Aye Captain" Sirius said, saluting. 

"OK… as I was saying. It involves two of the most sought after people in the school. It is my most devious plan on how to get the most eligible bachelor, not you, and the most beautiful girl, not me, in the school and how to make ever guy and girl in the school jealous."

"Wow G, I'm proud of you. You are getting more Machiavellian each year!" Sirius said, helping her with her luggage. 

"I know, I am great, you don't need to tell me."

"Uh G?"

"Yea

"Who were you talking about if it wasn't you and me?" Sirius asked dimly, as they walked on to the train.

'Dumbass just smile and nod ok?"

"Whatever you sa- HEY I am not a Dumbass! I just so happen to be very smart!"

"Oh yea in what?" Gemini laughed as they joined Lily, James, Peter, and Remus in their usual compartment. 

"Driving the teachers in to insanity, what else?" Sirius said with a grin as he took a seat next to James.

"This is going to be a very interesting year, isn't Mischief?" Gemini said as her mind let her cat hover in the air. Mischief meowed in response before he yawned and glided in to Gemini's open arms, getting ready for his catnap on the way to his fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

^v^v^v^

"Sirius guess what?" Gemini said one night after classes. She and her friend were sitting around doing homework, but Gemini was abnormally hyper, even for her. 

"What G?"

"Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turns over, and all four men sink to the bottom of the lake, yet not a single man got wet! Why?"

"Why G?" Sirius asked.

"They were all _married_!" Gemini said, bursting out onto giggles.

All of her friends looked at her like she was crazy except for Sirius, who had a grin on his face.

"Gemini, have you been drinking?" Remus asked his friend, with the air of a joke in his voice, but he did a good job covering it up.

"Me? Drink? Remy! That's funny! I don't drink. But Sirius gave me this really good powder stuff."

Sirius grin fell.

Remus looked at her and said "Gemini, what was it?"

"I don't know" She burst in to giggles "But I had this really good candy inside of it."

"Inside of what?"

"This straw thing."

Remus let out a laugh and said "Padfoot gave you Pixy Stix!?"

Gemini burst in to giggles and said "Padfoot! Awww! Who's padfoot?"

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled.

Sirius grin returned as he said innocently "Yes Moony?"

"You let have sugar. What is wrong with you?" Remus said slowly as Gemini jumped on his lap.

Gemini gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you … moony"

"Gemini on sugar is like somebody who just drank about an entire keg of beer. And what is with these weird nicknames?" Lily said, hitting Sirius upside the head

"I know. Look at her! Isn't it great!" Sirius smirked as he pointed to the small girl sitting on Remus's lap.

"Padfoot! Dahling!" Gemini said as she jumped off Remus and ran to Sirius. "How you doing sexy?" She said as she pulled him in to a kiss.

"I don't find anything wrong with this." Sirius said after he and Gemini stopped kissing.

"Padfoot, you can't take advantage of her like this!" James sighed as he picked up a giggling Gemini and put her on a couch.

"Yes he can. He just did" Peter said.

"No you can't, look at her!" Lily said, pointing to Gemini "She is wasted, you know she can't have sugar! And what did you do? YOU GAVE PIXY STIX!"

"A hundred to be exact. When me and Prong where in the states we picked some up, and put all of them in a bottle, she was only supposed to have a sip… but she had the whole bottle." Sirius said, realizing how long it could take for her to calm down.

"Who's Prongs?" Lily asked, becoming very suspicious of the boy's grins whenever they were called by their nicknames.

"As you probably already know, My Name is Gemini Cielo, and I am a demigoddess. Now, let me give you a scenario on what my life is all about. First off, I am 15 year old, I am single, and I live in a _van_ down by the _river_!"

"She lives in a van down by the river?" Peter asked Lily

"No," Remus sighed as he walked over to an insane girl on the couch "Gemini. It's me Remus, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down in front of her.

At this Gemini sprang up and pushed him on his back and gave him a deep, spur of the moment kiss.

"Oh my god." James said, his mouth open in disbelief. 

"Lily, come on you have to help me! Gemini is going to kill me when she come to, can you do something to maker her sober, or unconscious? Preferably the latter!" Sirius begged on his hands and knees.

Lily quickly whipped out her wand and performed a spell nobody knew of. Lily shrugged "Flitwick gave me some advanced charms to practice."

Gemini's eyes closed and opened again and she realized what she was doing. Embarrassed as anything she slowly leaned back and put a hand to her mouth, leaving Remus speechless. 

"Remus, I am so sorry!" Gemini explained, her face reddening.

"It- It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault, it was Sirius's" Remus said softly.

"SIRIUS!" Gemini yelled, springing to her feet.

"Uh oh" were the last words Sirius said before he was chased out of the common room by a furious Gemini. 

Sirius was chased though the halls, and out the front door and across the grounds. It was night now and it was getting hard to see. Sirius had the head start advantage over Gemini as he sprinted behind the whomping willow with a sinister grin on his face. Gemini was now not as mad as she laughed after him. But when she rounded the tree, and didn't see him there she began to get worried. 

"Sirius?" Gemini yelled softly, "Sirius, where the hell are you. You're scaring me"

Then she saw it. Two eyes shining from the forbidden forest. Gemini's eyes locked with them as she moved backwards. She quickly felt for her wand as she saw the creature come out of hiding, it was a large, bear like black dog. Gemini found her wand, whipped it out, and called Diana. The light returned as fast as it left as she stood with her sword in hand. The dog started running towards her as she put her hand out and said '_stop'_. Any _normal_ dog would have obeyed her, especially if it were a wild dog. But the dog kept running towards her. Scared as all hell, Gemini stumbled back and fell to the ground and the dog jumped on to her. 

"Scared ya, didn't I" Sirius said with an ear to ear grin.

Gemini opened her eyes to see Sirius sitting on her, smiling like a maniac. She pushed him off of her and glared at him. "Didn't you see that dog!" It was huge! It was…" Gemini stopped as a thought hit her, her mouth gaping open.

"Me" Sirius finished, bowing as Gemini said "You"

"Why didn't you tell me!" she cried, leaping on to him and slapping him in the face "How was the potion! Do you have everything written down? Can I see the papers! What about James and Peter! Does Lily Know!" Gemini said very quickly, her hands flying about. 

"Whoa, Whoa calm down" Sirius laughed. "The potion was fine, we though it was going to blow up in our faces. But as you know me and James are brilliant." –Gemini shot him a look that 'you brilliant?"- "Ok, so James is the brilliant one, but I am still clever. That's how I became a perfect, but I'm still wondering why you became on, OW." – Gemini slapped him in the face- Yea, we have everything written down, plus something a little different that me and James started, but we need Lily's help on. Lily doesn't know yet, and James and Peter are fine." 

"So that's why you guys have those nickname?" Gemini said, sitting back in disbelief. "I can't believe it. My best friend is a dog."

"That isn't the only reason." Sirius said with a wide grin on his face. "But I think Remus should tell you. He thought of it." Sirius stood up and extended his hand to Gemini. She shook her head and used her TK to float up. She stayed suspended in midair as she looked at her friend and shrugged.

"The many benefits of having telekinesis."

*-------------------*

"Lily, I want to show you something." James said softly as they sat in the common room and waited for Gemini to come back with Sirius in a headlock. 

Lily looked at him and smiled "Sure."

Lily blushed slightly as he took her hands and helped her up. Thank god Gemini wasn't here to see that. She would never hear the end of it. Lily had a feeling that Gemini knew how she felt. She couldn't explain it herself. Lily had always been the boyless wonder. The entire girl population of hogwarts has had boyfriend by now, except for her. But she didn't mind much. Her and Gemini had earned a reputation of being the '_Soul Sisters'. _Both Lily and Gemini had different personalities, but were so alike that it scared some people. Gemini was the strong, ruthless one with a bad temper and a strong right hook, nobody knew of her demigoddessness, but they knew she was a very magical witch. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school, and she knew it. It was her personality and attitude made her shine. Lily was the smart one, who would rather think up of pranks to pull on people then to just jump in there and beat them like Gemini. She was the top charm student of the school, surpassing some of the seventh years and she took great pride in it. What made Lily attractive on the other hand, was her unnatural beauty. Over the years, most the boys at hogwarts have noticed that Lily Evans was growing up. With her flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes, she could have gotten any boy she wanted. She was half the sugar, twice the spice, she didn't get as mad as easily as Gemini did, but when she did, her temper would match her hair. But Lily never had any interest in boys; it was always her and Gemini, side by side, with no time for guys. But the beginning of the year opened Lily's eyes. Boys were every where and were looking fine. Lily didn't really know what she felt for James. He was like her big brother, as Sirius was with Gemini. The two wandered down the halls as they heard familiar laughter. They rounded the corner and saw Gemini being carried on Sirius's back. When Gemini saw the two she leaped off Sirius's back as hugged James around the neck and began dancing around in circle in the hall. 

"She knows, Prongs" Sirius said with a shrug.

"You told her, didn't you Padfoot? You never could keep a secret." Prongs laughed.

"No, he showed me" Gemini said letting go "Are you going to show Lily?" Gemini said excitedly, then she looked over to a blushing Lily "Oh" She said slowly "Sirius, I think we are interrupting something here. Let's go leave the two love birds alone."

"What!" James and Lily said quickly, a bit to quickly.

"Wow Prongs! Good going!" Sirius said, his trademark grin on his face "You just got the most gorgeous girl in the school!" he put his arm over his shoulder "Now let me give you a few tips" as they walked down the corridor.

When James and Sirius were out of ear shot Gemini turned to her beet red friend and said "Why didn't you tell me you like James Potter!"

Lily nervously looked around "Shh! Would you like the whole school to know?!"

"So you do?"

"I do not like James Potter!" Lily yelled, then shrinking back.

Gemini grinned as she started walking toward where the boys where headed. "Yes you do" Gemini laughed as Lily chased her down the corridor and met up with the boys.

"Sirius guess what?" Gemini shouted as they saw the boys on the grounds.

"What G?" Sirius yelled back.

"I think I forgot to do something will you help me?" Gemini said on the spot.

Sirius grinned "Sure G. than we can leave Prongs and Lily to themselves!" 

"Now" Gemini said turning back to her annoyed looking friend, and began to fix her hair. "I don't want you back later than midnight, if you aren't back by midnight, I will have to send a search party. I don't want you to come back pregnant. Ow, what was that for! Oh, and don't worry! The camouflaged face at the window is mine. I'm just kidding with you. Anyway, have fun," Gemini said as she turned her around as the boys came up to them. "And remember, this can be the start of a beautiful relationship." She gave her a little push as Sirius stopped whispering excitedly to James. 

Gemini and Sirius stood on the steps as they watched their two best friends walk off in to the darkness. 

"My little girl is growing up!" Gemini mocked sobbed as she turned to Sirius chest.

"There, there, I gave James a few pointers, He'll be fine." Sirius said as Gemini looked up at him.

"What did you tell him?" Gemini asked gravely, with fear in her eyes.

"Don't do anything I would do." Sirius said 

Gemini let of a sigh of relief as she turned to go back inside "Thank god."

"Hey! What's they supposed to mean!" Sirius whined, following her in to the castle.

"Sirius, you are probably the most horney person in the school, who had the most crushes, girlfriends, and detentions. Do we really want that rubbing off on sweet, innocent, Lily-loving James?"

"Hey, James is almost ranking with me on the detentions thing"

"What ever you say Sirius." Gemini sighed as they closed the doors. "Now lets go do that thing I had to do and you had to help me with."

"If it involves me you and a bed, I'm all for it"

"Pervert" Gemini mumbled as she shook her head and headed towards the tower

***

"It's eleven fifty five! Where are they!" Gemini said, mocking a worried mother as she sat and tried to keep her temper as she played chess with Remus.

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader for crying out loud!" Peter snapped.

"Wormtail… shut up." Gemini snapped back. Gemini and Peter did not get along very well and they had their reasons. Gemini and Peter were as different as night and day. Where Gemini was strong, and potentially dangerous and extremely magical, Peter was a tagalong, who was as dangerous as a box of kittens, who was almost as magical as a rock. Where Gemini was fast and athletic, Peter was lucky that he could keep up with the boys. They had the same friends, which made matters worse. Peter couldn't understand why the guys liked her so much. She wasn't gorgeous; she was annoying, pushy, _tomboyish_, and she had that stupid moon mark on her forehead. Supposedly everybody in the group knew. Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot knew, but why not him! This got him ever more foul tempered around her. 

Gemini just didn't get why James, Sirius, and Remus just kick him out of their little group. Really, what use did he have? He hero worshiped James and Sirius. All he did was follow them around like a sick puppy dog. It made her sick. And he was always staring at her mark, which she so lovable renamed, her destiny. 

"Peter, If I have asked you once, I have asked you a million times" Gemini said slowly "STOP LOOKING AT MY DESTINY!"

At this some of Gemini chess pieces went flying and hit Remus in the head.

"Gem, we really need to work on your anger management issues, and Wormtail, don't get her mad, for your own safety" Remus sighed.

Gemini closed her eyes and returned the pieces to where they were before. She opened her eyes and shrugged "I hate when people look at me like that. And you know when I get mad things happen."

Just then the portrait hole opened and in fell James and Lily laughing hysterically. James picked lily up from the floor and began to twirl her around in circles.

"Sirius."

"Yea G."

"We are good."

Lily and James came toward where the group was sitting and plopped down on a couch. 

"So, I'm guessing that the boyless wonder is no longer boyless?" Gemini asked excitedly.

"Who said that me and James are a couple?" Lily giggled, squirming when James was trying to tickle her.

"Lily, oh soul sister of mine, I think I know when my best friend is completely head over heels for one of her friends." Gemini laughed.

"I am not head over heels for Jimmy" Lily laughed but then covered her mouth.

Sirius's grin returned "Jimmy?" he fell into gales of laughter "Jimmy!"

"Aw, that is to cute!" Gemini giggled, looking at her blushing friends "So you two are an item?" Gemini asked, "Come on you can tell me, I swear I won't tell a soul until you guys are ready."

Lily looked at James then back at Gemini; she bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and nodded. A smile broke out on Gemini's face but quickly left when she heard Sirius yell. "You hear that Gryffindor! James Potter and Lily Evans are hitched! Uh oh" Sirius yelled for the whole common room to hear, but was immediately chased by Lily and James, leaving Gemini in gales of laughter.

"Excuse me Ms. Giggles, can we get back to our game?" Remus laughed as he watched Gemini lying on the floor holding her sides.

"Sure, Mr. _Moony_." Gemini said as she got up and sat back down at the chess table. "So, what's up with all of these nicknames?"

Gemini noticed that Peter shot Remus a death look so she sent him a look that plainly stated _'let-him-say-what-he-wants-to-say-you-piece-of-crap'_

Remus leaned in and whispered "I'll tell you later"

Gemini nodded and shot Peter a satisfied smile.

"Moony, you need a girlfriend" Gemini declared as she looked at him from over the chessboard.

"No I don't" Remus said, keeping his eyes on the table.

"Yes you do" Gemini corrected him, capturing his knight.

"_No_, I don't" Remus said more strongly this time

"Aw come on Remus. Who would say no to you? Your smart, funny, absolutely adorable, you have the sweetest personality, and you've got this animal magnetism to you that nobody else in the school has, well not anymore, but still!"

"Yea and it's that animal that is keeping me single."

"So, take lessons from Sirius. He's never with a girl for more than a month." Gemini said as he looked at his face "You know I'm kidding with you, it's must be hard," Gemini said softly as she took his hand "Remus, I have an idea. You have to get out more. What do you say if this Christmas break, we go to… Spain or something, to get out of England, it will be fun. Please?"

Remus looked at her and smiled "Sure Gem that sound cool."

"And Remus?"

"Yea?"

"Checkmate."

?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿ ?¿

"James why do we have to be up so early!" Gemini whined as she fell on to a couch one morning.

"Because I am the new captain."

"And we have congratulated you many times, Lily has congratulated you in a way none of were able to, just let us sleep!" Sirius interrupted.

"Yea well, you know what. This is going to be out best year yet. And it is my first practice as captain." James said proudly as two more chasers walked in to the common room.

"James, has it not occurred to you that it is FOUR THIRTY in the morning!" Gemini snapped.

"Yea, I am not fully functioning until like noon." Sirius commented

"Sirius you are never fully functioning" Gemini laughed.

"Alright, everybody is here, let's go!" James said enthusiastically.

The Gryffindor quidditch team slowly got up and walked down to the quidditch pitch, complaining loudly all the way there.

As soon as they got there Gemini fell on to the ground and held her hand up and tried searching for her broom. It was pointless, she forgot exactly where she put her broom in the shed so she just took out her wand and murmured '_accio shooting star_'

The broom came zooming towards her and she caught it in her hand, not bothering to get up.

"Here, I got your bat for you" Sirius said falling on the ground next to her, putting his head on her stomach.

"Thanks Sirius," Gemini yawned "How can James be so up this early, I didn't think it would be physically possible."

"Yea well you know James. He is the almighty merciless wizard of oz. What ever he wants to do, we do." Sirius said.

"Damn strait!" James said, stepping in front of his half asleep team. "Now this year, we want to dominate over all of the other teams, and if we lose to Slytherin, I will have to kill you. Now mount your brooms and let's go!" 

*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*

Breakfast that day was not a good one. Dumbledore stood and announced. "I have a grave announcement to make. As I have told you earlier in the years we have a new dark lord among us. He has been quiet but now he strikes again." He waited for the whispers to calm down "His most recent attack was a muggle shopping mall, where he killed many muggles and many of our kind. I do not think he will be stopping anymore. I beg of you to keep your ears open and be alert, we know what this man is capable of and he will continue. In order for your safety, I wish you to stay at hogwarts when ever possible. As of right now this is the safest place you can be, for I will let it be known that he will not cross the threshold of my castle. Now I do not want to scare you, but I urge you to stay here on winter holiday, to insure your safety." Dumbledore said, sitting back down.

Gemini looked around at all of the scared faces of the school. Lily looked at Gemini as James held her in his arms, her eyes filled to the brim with fear and sorrow. Gemini heart was twisting, the soulless bastard that killed her family was at it again. Gemini's eyes were darkening and before she knew it she was standing up and walking to the head table. She went strait up to Dumbledore and looked him in the eye.

"I want to get rid of this bastard, let me help you. If I have these powers, I damn well want to use them for the best." Gemini said, her hands in fists.

Dumbledore looked at her and she swore that she saw a flash of relief pass his eyes. "I was hoping you would say that, and you two Mr. Potter?" 

Gemini turned around to see James standing behind her. "I am ready to do anything in my power to help."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up and motioned them to follow him in to the chamber.

As the three walked in they saw a man standing in front of the fire. He slowly turned around and looked quizzically at Dumbledore.

"Moody, this is Gemini Cielo and James Potter."

"Potter…" Moody whispered, then he added in "_The_ Potter."

"Yes sir." James said shaking his hand.

Gemini had no clue what was going on but it might have had to do with James's family history. 

"Gemini Cielo, I have heard a lot about you through Dumbledore, are you sure you two want to do this, you are both major targets for Voldemort."

"Mr. Moody, let me explain. You obviously know of my connections with Voldemort if you think I am a target, but let me assure you, he will have a very hard time killing me. I want to help and put a stop to this madness that he has caused. I want to avenge my family."

"Dumbledore, I am sure potter is ready for this, but what of the girl?"

Gemini looked at him, her mouth gaping open, shocked that he didn't think she was ready. 

"Trust me, I know Gemini Cielo. There is no other person fit for the job an auror than her. I know you may not think so, for her gender, but I wish that you can over look that and be able to see why she can fight in this war that we are fighting. Now Ms. Cielo you may not know exactly what is going on. You are part of a select group of witches and wizards. Soon others will be invited, like your friend Lily, who has already proven her self as an expert in charms. What I am about to ask you two to do is a very dangerous task that many men might not be able to do, but you have one advantage, and you know what it is. Mr. Moody here is going to be your guide. He will be teaching you the ways of dueling. Gemini, you have the strength and endurance of physical fighting, now it is time you use your gift to your advantage. You will be starting after winter holidays, if this is alright with you."

"Absolutely Dumbledore, you won't be disappointed."

"Good, now no one is to know of this organization, for we don't know where everybody's loyalties lie. Just let this be known to yourselves, you two are now members of the Order Of Phoenix."

James looked at Gemini as Gemini looked at James. It was hard to show which face showed more pride.

*.*

**_Hi Lassandra~_**

I know I haven't written in a while but I have been so busy lately. How is France? England is pretty good, but I can't wait to get back to Italy and see you! Guess what, I am going to Spain! Yup, Spain. I'm going with a few of my friends. I'll write when I come back!

Loves always

Gemini.

"Who ya writing to?" Sirius said, looking over the chair at her letter.

"Lassandra." Gemini said simply "one of my friends from Italy."

"Lemme see" Sirius said trying to snatch the letter away. "Wait does that say Spain? WE'RE GOING TO SPAIN!?" 

"Sirius! Will you please just shut up!" Gemini hissed "Nobody knows yet!"  
"Why does Lassandra get to know! Who is Lassandra? Is she hot? Is she free? Can I go out with her? Ca-" 

"Sirius shut up!" Lily said smacking him upside the head, holding James's hand. "Were going to Spain?"

"Thanks Sirius" Gemini sighed "Yea, me and Remus planned it all out, winter holidays."

That's where Lily's smile fell "Wait, I thought that Dumbledore said that we should stay here for the holiday?" Lily asked timidly.

"Lily don't worry, do you really think that Voldemort is stupid enough to attack me? You saw what happened the last time he did. Remember 'Yippie yo Kiya'" She grinned as she saw a smile reach Lily's face. "And not just me, you have your boyfriend over here to. Don't worry, he doesn't know you are a muggle born. And just think of it this way, if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him. Besides, I don't think you are his main target as of this moment."

"Lily just think about it." James added in taking her in to his arms "You have a psychotic best friend who would die for you, and a boyfriend who would play quidditch in his underwear if anything brought us apart."

At this Lily burst out laughing "It depends, which ones?"

James bit his lip and said "Uh, my black boxers?"

"No! wrong! I like the ones with the little glowing the dark dancing teddy bears on broom sticks!"

Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to the ground laughing hysterically. 

"You two are just so cute!" Gemini said, " I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Gemini thought out loud.

She turned and looked at Remus and her smile lessened. There he was sitting by himself, well with Peter, but in Gemini's eyes Peter didn't count. Remus was always so caring. He was the only one with the patience to help out Peter with his homework. Remus deserved somebody in his life. Somebody who knew how he felt, and could care for him as much as he cared for other people. Gemini sighed as she sat down in a chair, deep in thought. She wished she could show Remus the care he deserved, but she knew she wouldn't be able to supply it. She looked at Remus and smiled. She loved him, but then of course she loved Sirius and James as well. 

She was happy for Lily to find a guy as sweet as James. She didn't know why, but she felt energy from the two of them when they were together. Both were very powerful, smart and popular. Gemini smiled as she thought of how envious most of the people in the school were. Then she frowned when she though of _her._ Mary Sue. Mary Sue was the perky, bright, helpful Fifteen-year-old witch who hangs out with the popular Ravenclaws. Everyone likes Mary Sue, because Mary Sue is good at everything. Mary Sue is a brilliant sorceress, a helpful friend, a good leader, a cunning and skilled dueler, and is stunningly beautiful. Gemini hated her. Not for that, that made her sick, but because as soon as Lily and James have become a couple, she has taken a sudden likening to him. In each of the classes they shared with Ravenclaw, Mary Sue always volunteered to work with James. If Gemini heard her say_, "Oh, I will work with James Professor Trelawney_." One more time she would make her fall flat on her face.

"Gemini are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Wha oh yea, I'm fine. Why?" Gemini asked snapping out of her trance.

"Well, for one thing your eyes were turning black and the next is that Sirius is talking to you." Lily laughed. 

"Oh, what Sirius?"

"I was going to ask you if this Lassandra girl is free." Sirius asked excitedly.

Gemini rolled her eyes. "Sirius, do you like divination?"

"Hell no."

"Than you wouldn't like her, she is a seer." Gemini said "she has black hair, black eyes, and reads tarot cards, she's sweet and innocent and she doesn't sound like a Sirius kinda girl." Gemini grinned

"Damn."

"Guys, let's go. Divination." Remus sighed, picking up his bag. "Come on, none of us can afford being late, again especially you Sirius."

"You right." Gemini said as she picked up her bag. "Come on you two" Gemini laughed as she pulled Lily and James apart. "Come on James, Lily has to go be smart and play around with numbers. Beside you have a date with the quack."

**__**

¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

"Today we will be going over the signs of _love_ in the crystal ball." Trelawney purred looking at her class. "Please, work in groups of two."

Gemini looked around the room and saw Mary Sue stand up and start walking over to James. Acting quickly Gemini shouted, "Prongs, work with me?"

"Sure Gem."

Gemini grinned at Mary Sue as she glared at her. But just to make her point be known she tripped her with her TK. Mary Sue looked at her before being help up by four guys. Gemini just smiled innocently and waved before going to sit down with James at his table. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." James laughed

"Me?" Gemini said in mock shock "How dare you even think that I normal, average, plain everyday Gemini would do that to Miss High and Mighty, Miss 'Hey You Get Off Of My Cloud' Mary Sue! I am offended! That was pretty good touch huh?"

"Absolutely smashing darling," Sirius said from his spot at the next table with Peter. "But since where you normal?"

"That was mean." Peter snapped "How could you do that to her!"

Gemini just gawked at him, like he was singing it's raining men in his underwear while doing the hustle. "Peter, do you have a thing for blondes! I mean really you sided with the twins from hell over there." Gemini said jerking her head over to Kai and Moana who were chatting with Mary Sue and her friend. "And Mary Sue is just literally the Polaroid of perfection huh? Blonde hair, blue eyes, boobs the size of what? Watermelons and she's as skinny as a stick. Honestly Peter can you be more superficial!" Gemini said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest, staring in to the crystal ball with her narrow eyes. "What are you looking at!" Gemini snapped at two Ravenclaws who were looking at her like she was insane. "Come on James, let's get this over with."

"Ok… what do you see?" James said.

"I see a lot of swirling white stuff, of great, my love life is going to be full of swirling white stuff. Peachy!" Gemini said throwing her hands up in the air, drawing attention to them. Everyone could see that Gemini was not having one of her good days.

"Look deeper into the ball My dear." Trelawney said, swooping over them. "What do you see?"

"Hmm, oh I see a dark tall and handsome guy" Gemini said rolling her eyes, then decided to make the best of this class and make some stuff up. "Yes, me and him are riding on something. Now it has changed, there are two young girls, looking at two guys, they hook up happily ever after the end, oh but wait! THE GRIM!" the entire class hushed as they began to draw around Gemini and James. "Yes the grim, he is standing there, looking at us. I am falling … SPLAT!" the entire class jumped back when Gemini yelled the last word. Gemini looked up at Trelawney who was white in the face 'Looks like my love life is headed on the right track, isn't it."

"O- ok class" Trelawney said straitening up "Back to your crystal balls. NOW!"

Every body slowly made their way back to their seats. 

Gemini looked over at her friends with a wide smile on her face, but it immediately fell when she saw Sirius's face.

"Sirius, what wrong?" she said, looking at him intently.

"That was amazing! How did you know that!" Sirius said in awe

"What do you mean, how did I know that?" Gemini asked him, wondering if he was all right.

"Wait, you just made that up?"

"Yea, why, Sirius what is wrong tell me."

Sirius looked at James "Did you tell her?"

James looked at him and shook his head, his eyes full of confusion "No I swear, I didn't tell a soul,"

"Sirius what is wrong!" Gemini demanded again.

Sirius looked at her with a weird look in his eye "the whole falling off the broom thing. I dreamt that last night."

*.*

"James did you find out anything on your love life?" Lily asked as they met up with them.

"Well let's see, every time Trelawney would pass us, she looked like she was going to start crying. That just made me _so_ reassured." James said, taking Lily's hand.

"So Gem, did you guys create mass chaos?" Lily laughed as they headed toward DADA.

A grin returned to Gemini face as she proudly said "I made Mary Sue fall flat on her face, scared half the class to death, Sirius and James played catch with one of the crystal balls, broke it, Peter sat there like a moron and Mary Sue was absolutely perfect." 

"Gemini what do you have against her?" Lily said as they headed into the classroom, "I mean I bet she is really nice."

"Lily, she want's your boyfriend, I bet she's just peachy." Gemini said as they sat down in the second to last row, the boy directly behind them. Gemini turned around and said to Sirius "Wanna do me a favor?"

"Does it involve creating havoc among my fellow students"

"Hell yea"

"Bring it on."

"Well it involves water balloons, a camera and two twin mermaids."

"That is evil." James commented "I'm proud of you."

"This way I can prove them to be mermaids, beside I want to boost my self esteem through the roof." Gemini said, as she leaned back on her chair and put her feet on the desk. She then fell back in the chair and landed in a thud on the floor "Correction" she said as the class cracked up laughing, " I _need_ to boost my self esteem." She lifted her self up with her TK and then picked up the chair by herself.

"Well miss Cielo. If you are done can I please start today lesson?" Yesner drawled, looking over glasses that took up most of her face.

"Oh yes, Professor Yesner. You have my permission to start class, knock your socks off!"

Yesner narrowed her eyes and hissed "Cielo… detention"

Gemini pouted as she returned to her seat. "I was only answering you question." 

"Now today we will be working on…" Yesner began in her nasally voice.

Sirius yawned and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Snape who was sitting in front of Gemini and Lily, listening like a good suck up should. Gemini was whispering to Lily and both were absorbed in silent giggles. He looked next to him and saw Prongs trying to carve "J.P + L.E", Moony was catching up on sleep, Peter was trying to takes as many notes as he could, he was close to failing and as much as he knew he needed Gemini's help, he refused to ask. Bored as he was he shoved his hands in his pockets and his face lit up like a little boy in a candy shop. He had one more dungbomb. He smiled as he looked around the room. He couldn't do one of the guys. Or Lily, James would kill him, he wouldn't dare do it to Gemini, she would kill him, and he would probably never be able to have kids. Now Snape on the other hand, he would take the detention just to see the look in his face. When Yesners back was turned he crawled under the table and sat on Gemini's lap. Gemini gave a soft cry as Sirius weight fell on to her lap. Sirius hand shot on and covered her mouth as his other hand shook the dumgbomb in her face and pointed to Snape. Gemini bit his hand and pointed to her lap. Sirius grinned sheepishly. He was a lot bigger than Gemini, who was still the smallest 5th year in the school. He pushed her over sat next to her. Yesner left to go get something from her personal storage and Sirius took this as the perfect opportunity to slowly reach forward and put the dungbomb down his back. Little did he know that at the same time James reached forward and put and dungbomb down Sirius back. Sirius hurried back to his seat as Yesner came back in to the room.

"One… two… three." Sirius whispered as both dungbombs exploded. 

Snape flew up into the air and let out a shriek. Then turned around to see 6 hysterical Gryffindors. Sirius was rolling around on the floor, from the result of his prank, and the fact James planted one on him as well. 

"Professor Yesner!" Snape whined. "Look at what these trouble makers did!" he said pointing to Sirius.

Yesner nodded and looked at the Gryffindors. "Ok… I am giving you all one chance. Who did it."

"Professor Yesner you will not believe what happened! This man, I have no clue who he was, scared the crap out of me he did! We'll he came running in and he put a dung bomb in me and Snape's robes. And ya know what, I thought it was hilarious so I didn't say a word. He didn't have any shoes on that why you don't see any foot prints, and he ran in here and ran out as fast as anything." Sirius said, trying to keep a strait face, but failing horribly.

"Mr. Black" Yesner said slowly, "Do you really want me to believe that?"

"Yea I was hoping that." Sirius said, grinning, "I'm getting a detention aren't I?"

"Yes you are Mr. Black." Yesner said as she smiled, exposing her yellow teeth, "and don't think that you are going to be with you little girlfriend Gemini here."

"Excuse me but I am not his girlfriend" Gemini said "Just thought you should know, you know, get your facts right."

Gemini found it really annoying when people called her Sirius Blacks girlfriend. It has been three years since she went out with him, and people where still talking about it. _'Oh her? That's Sirius blacks old girl friend.'_ She hated it so she made sure to correct anybody.

"You know what girl, I can have that perfect badge" –Yesner stabbed it with her finger- "taken away from you in a heart beat."

"Excuse me!" Gemini said in an exasperated and annoyed voice "but I don't think that Dumbledore would take this badge away from me, besides didn't you hear of what I did to the last potions master who got me upset?" Gemini watched as Yesners face fell "I see you have, now I have a suspicion that you would like to lecture us on how much us Gryffindors suck at potions so please proceed with class." Gemini said in a threatening tone. 

Yesner glared at her and turned around and hobbled back to her desk, where she then proceeded to tell the class how horrible the Gryffindors were in potions and how perfect the Slytherins where.

Peter leaned in a said softly to Gemini "You know, that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one of these days."

Gemini turned around and whispered her eyes already hinting an identity crisis "Well you know what Petey, if you keep threatening me like this I am going to kill you one of these days." Gemini smiled evilly as she turned around with a satisfied look on her face, even though the room smelt the disgusting, yet familiar smell of dungbombs.

Ok… that was 18 pages 12 font… next chapter… SPAIN! Why Spain? Because Remus needs a vacations that's why! Ok.. I'm leaving you all alone now! And when ff.net works again… REVIEW thnx!


	18. Spagna

I just got back from Texas… sorry for the wait

I just got back from Texas… sorry for the wait!

****

Spagna

Spain

"A mio Dio Sirius, can you please hurry up!" Gemini whined in the airport.

Sirius looked at her and glared "You know what Miss telekinesis, I can't hold my luggage up with my mind that you very much! And why do we have to go on a plane, can't we use floo powder!"

"No we can't we don't know a wizard hotel in Spain!" Lily said laughing, "And James please don't drop that, my things are in it."

"Oh sure Lily" James complained as he carried both Lily's and his luggage, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Well, If you couldn't go it then why did you offer?" Gemini asked and it looked like she carried her luggage with one hand.

"Gemini, shut up and stop rubbing it in." James moaned.

"Well, she does have a point." Remus said with a grin on his face, "You had to go all night in shining armor on us for Lily now you are going to have to pay, besides it is quite funny."

"You to! I would think that at least you Moony would stick by my side! Now what gate are we at again!" James complained loudly and he continued to drag the luggage.

"Here we are," Peter said brightly "The last bloody gate in the whole damn airport."

"Well, were just one little ray on sunshine today aren't we _Wormtail._" Gemini said as she pushed passed him and rummaged though her bag for the tickets. "Sirius you did give me the tickets right." She said after being unsuccessful in finding them.

A panicked looked flew over Sirius face as he gave out a nervous laugh. "Tickets?" his voice cracked "What tickets?"

Everybody looked at him and he cringed back. 

"You left the tickets at your house didn't you." Lily sighed sitting down putting her face in her hands.

"The tickets that we begged your dad to buy for us through some muggle travel agency!" James added on looking at his best friend.

Peter looked at his watch and said "We have five minutes before the last call, what are we going to do!" 

Remus, who was the one who kept his head in emergencies, spoke up "Come on guys calm down. We need to think off something."

That's when the idea hit Gemini "Sirius, where did you put them? The tickets, where exactly in your house are they?"

"On my bed why?"

"It doesn't matter why you are in the dog house right now and I am trying to get you out!" Gemini muttered as she sat down in a chair and pulled out her enhancement cloak then closed her eyes. 

Gemini concentrated as hard as she could on Sirius bed, and on the tickets. If she could teleport some things when she was younger, why not now? She held out her hands and waited. She concentrated even harder, her head now beginning to throb until… Pop!

"Whoa!" Sirius said as the tickets appeared in Gemini's hands, who had a satisfied smile on her face. "How did you do that?"

"I haven't done that since I was thirteen!" Gemini said with a smile, come on guys, let's go to Spain."

*-*-*-

"Whoa, she's hot!" Sirius said as the six friends sat in a café on the street watching the people walk by on there second day in Madrid.

"Sirius, so far you have said that 17 girls where hot, are you ever going to talk to them?" Lily laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh I would but you see, I sorta kinda DON'T SPEAK SPANISH!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Whoa Sirius, calm down. We don't need another Gemini." Remus laughed, but then he abruptly stopped, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The others looked around until they saw her. Sirius's eyes lit up and Peter looked on with awe, but for Remus everything went in to slow motion. The moment he saw her he was hooked, he couldn't explain it, there was just an aura around her that made him hold his gaze. She looked over to the group and she smiled. That when Remus got a good look at her. She had a tan complexion and wavy dark hair that surrounded her face. But what caught Remus's attention wasn't her shapely body, it was her eyes. Even from across the street he could see them. A piercing, awe-inspiring violet, which stood out from her black hooded cloak and dark features. Remus was speechless.

"Gemini come with me to talk to her." Sirius said excitedly.

"I don't speak Spanish you dimwit, I speak Italian. We're talking about two different worlds here!" Gemini said in an exasperated voice.

"Italian, Spanish, not a big difference." Sirius said not waiting for her response and grabbing her and putting her on her feet. "Come on G, For me, Please!" And her did his puppy dogs eyes.

Gemini scowled at him and said "Your lucky that your like my brother, because there is not way in hell that I would be able to do that for anybody else, now come on Captain Testosterone, let's go." Gemini sighed as she and Sirius started across the street.

They reached he mysterious girl and she gave them a small smile before looking Sirius up and down. "Hola."

Gemini smiled slightly before saying. "Uh Ciao. Il mio nome è Gemini e questo è Sirius, pensa che siate realmente caldi e tutti e steste domandandosi se potesse comunicare con voi. Realmente aiuterebbe se parlaste inglese comunque perché posso parlare soltanto italiano ed inglesi."

"You speak English?" The girl said in a thick Spanish accent.

Sirius looked like his birthday came early as his face lit up. "I speak English! HI, the name is Sirius and think you are really hot." Sirius blurted out shaking her hand.

The girl looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry" Gemini laughed "he's like this all the time."

"Oh, ok than. Well Hello, My name is Carmen. Carmen Bonita Echo Sky Brava Casadevante." She let out a soft laugh as she looked at the face on the two when she said her name so fast. "But everyone just calls me Carmen, or any one of my other names that people seem fit to call me."

"Hello Carmen. I'm Gemini, Gemini Cielo. And this hormone-crazed guy next to me is Sirius Black." Gemini said "Are you busy? Because you know me and my friends from Britain are here at that café and I was wondering if…"

"You wanna come to meet them." Sirius added on excitedly.

Carmen smiled. "That's would be nice. My parents are away on vacation so I can do what ever I please for the time being." Carmen laughed.

"Come on come on lets go!" As Sirius grabbed Carmen's hand and dragged her over to the group.

*-*-* 

Remus took a deep breath as he saw Sirius, Gemini and the girl walk over._ Ok Moony you can do this, just don't open your mouth and say something stupid. She is only a drop dead gorgeous girl who probably isn't interested in a shy, quiet, innocent, not to mention prude 15-year-old werewolf! Why am I even fretting over her like this, its not like I'm ever going to see her again!_

"Guys I would like you to meet-" Sirius began but was cut of by Carmen. 

"Carmen Bonita Echo Sky Brava Casadevante." Carmen said, shocking everyone the same way she shocked Sirius and Gemini. "Sorry, nobody ever says my name right on the first time."

Lily got up and shook her hand "Lily Evans, This is my boyfriend James Potter," She motions towards James, "Peter Pettigrew" – Peter nodded – "And Remus Lupin."

Remus looked up at her and blushed slightly. 

"Remus Lupin?" Carmen said with a slight smile "What are you doing over there hiding behind that menu."

Remus moved the menu so it showed his eyes "Don't know."

Carmen laughed a little before she sat down next to Sirius. She looked at Remus before she smiled warmly towards him_._ Carmen then turned to Sirius as he sat there with a cocky grin on his face. "Can you please keep your hormones in control please? Thank you." She said grinning as she watched his face fall. "So how long are you staying in Madrid?"

"Only for a week, we are on winter holiday, from out school." Peter said, which he instantly regretted. 

"What school?" Carmen asked

"Uh, we go to a boarding school, Um it's called" Gemini racked her brain for anything that sounded like a normal muggle school, "Scotland's School for the Arts." Gemini said quickly.

"Arts? Really? What art are you all studying?" Carmen asked innocently.

"Um, I am taking fine art." Lily said quickly

"Modern" James added in uncertainly 

"Me two" Peter piped up

"Nude art 101" Sirius grinned

"Martial" Gemini said shrugging

"Experimental." Remus said softly.

Carmen looked around at the five uneasy friends and she grinned "You don't really go to Scotland's School for the Arts, do you." She pondered "you guys are magical, aren't you" she whispered.

"No, what are you talking about?" Gemini said quickly looking at lily with fear in her eyes. 

"Give me a break!" Carmen laughed, "I know there is something up with you guys, I can feel it. And don't worry, I'm magical to!" She added in a lower tone.

Lily sighed, "Your right. We actually go to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry." 

"Where do you go Carmen?" Remus asked, becoming more interested.

At this Carmen sighed sadly, "I am a muggle born. Of course I had to be born to two highly religious parents who think everything is the damn devil." She said banging her fist on the table, "So I rebelled. I knew I was different, I saw things my parents didn't see, and when I tried to tell them as a child. They would lock me in my room. So I secretly set out and bought as many books on muggle witch craft as I could."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait a tic." Sirius said, "Muggles know about witchcraft?"

"Not of our kind. But they know of natural magic, magic that comes from the earth. So at night I studied, and absorbed as much information as I could." She said softly but then said in disgust, "But of course my parents found out, burned my books and swore to disown me if I didn't act 'normal'. They locked me in the house and I can only go out if they are with me. Thank god they are out of the country, I can finally go out again, for a short time at least."

The six friends were speechless. "Why are you telling us all of this." Peter asked stupidly breaking the silence.

"Because, I have never met anyone of my kind before, and I usually get carried away about my life. Sorry." Carmen said, slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly Remus reached over the table and took her hand, "It's ok, I know how you feel." _Jesus Remus what the hell are you doing. What did I tell you! Stay in your seat and don't ask stupid around the pretty girl! Now sit down a shut up!_

But Remus couldn't sit down and shut up for he and Carmen's eyes were locked and the rest of the world seemed to not matter. Suddenly the both of them realized this and broke away rather quickly. Gemini on the other hand had a shocked look on her face; she peered over at Lily who had a satisfied smile on her lips. Gemini and Lily right then and there made a silent agreement. Remus Lupin was actually showing interest in girls. 

__

__________________________

"They are too cute!" Lily said to Gemini on there last day as they walked though a park in Madrid in the early morning

"I know, I am just so happy for them." Gemini whispered back, erupting it to giggles

James sighed "Do you two mind not going all girly on me here. He is my friend you know and it sickens me when I listen to the two of you talk about him like that in that way."

Lily and Gemini stopped walking and stared at him. "James if you have a problem with this you can go walk with Sirius, while he tries to pick up girls with the whole 3 words he knows in Spanish Hola, Chica and Bonita. Peter is with Sirius already, Remus, who looks quite comfortable with Carmen walking next to him up there. Or us." Lily said cheekily then kissing him softly on the lips. "I think you will that the latter, am I right?"

James grinned and picked Lily up and spun her around in circles, "What would I do with out you to make me feel stupid?"

Lily smiled back "I don't know."

"Gemini," James said, "If anything brings up apart, will you give me a nice strong slap to get me back to my senses."

Gemini stopped walking and grinned, "I would be honored Prongs." Gemini looked up and saw a most surprising sight. She grabbed Lily's arm and held her back as she pointed to Remus and Carmen. The were facing each other and slowly they leaned in and placed a very sweet and very short kiss on each others lips, pulled back and then kissed once again, more deeply this time. Gemini looked at Lily as Lily looked at her. A huge smiled slowly crossed their lips as they squealed and hugged each other while jumping up and down in circles. 

Meanwhile Remus and Carmen pulled away from their kiss. Carmen looked at Remus and smiled. "You know what Mr. Lupin. I don't know what it is about you, you have got this mysterious aura about you and I love it."

"And you Miss Carmen Bonita Echo Sky Brava Casadevante" Remus said, trying to get the accent right. "Are absolutely amazing."

"Remus, I can't believe that you will be leaving me." Carmen said as they walked hand in hand down the path, "I mean I expected it, but now I don't want you to go. I don't want any of you guys to go"

Remus rummaged though his pockets until he found a pen from the hotel and a napkin. He quickly jotted down each of the friends' names and address. "Here," she said placing the napkin in to her hands. "When ever you're in England, or Italy in Gemini's case, drop by. Or just ask around for us, somebody might know about us by the time you come and visit." Remus said hoping this will bring a smile to her face.

"Oh Remus!" Carmen cried as she hugged him around his neck taking him by surprise "Why do you have to be so damn sweet!"

"I can be an insufferable, snotty, pain in the ass if you would rather that?" Remus said as she looked at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes "Or I can be like Sirius"

"Oh please no" Carmen pleaded "What ever you do, don't be like Sirius!"

_________________________________

"Adios!" Carmen said with tears in her eyes, "Hasta Luega!" 

"Bye Carmen." Gemini and Lily said as the hugged their new friend good bye. "If you're ever in England, come visit us." Lily said

"The same for me in Italy!" Gemini added.

"Come on girls, were boarding next!" James said as he walked up to them. "See ya Carmen, it's been great."

"Bye James." Carmen said politely.

"See ya Carmen!" Sirius and Peter said as they hugged her good bye.

At last Remus walked up to her and pulled her in to a last kiss goodbye. They pulled away both with huge smiles on their faces, and tears in their eyes. "Adios mi amore." Carmen said as they let go.

"Adios," Remus whispered not wanting to let her go. "Don't let thoseparents of your get you down, if they do _anything_ to hurt you, in any way, find some way to tell us, because I swear to god that I will do anything to get to you and I'll bring Gemini along." He smiled as she saw her let out a soft laugh "She can handle the physical punishment to them, got it? Good." Remus reluctantly let go and watched her stand there, once again and alone. "Good bye Carmen." He turned away from her and picked up his bag, he walked up to the gate then turned around to see her in tears, "_I love you"_ he whispered before he turned his back on her and headed on to the plane.

______________________

The group got back on Christmas Eve and went their separate ways. Lily and James went back to four Privet drive to have dinner with the Evan's family. Sirius went home to Black Estates while Remus went home to his mother's house. Peter went to his house and Gemini went to Italy via floo powder net work from Lily's house. 

The only thing on Gemini's mind though was what was happening out side the safety of her home in Italy. Voldemort was going on a killing spree, it was like almost every day the Daily Prophet would come and everyday the head lines would scream 'NEW ATTACK' or "MUGGLES SUFFER UNDER THE HANDS OF HE WHO SHOULD NOT BE NAMED!' That was what got Gemini mad. People were afraid of him, she was to but she was not afraid to say his name. That showed weakness, and Gemini was everything but weak. She could not wait to get back to Hogwarts for that when she would start her training. Moody was assigned to teach Gemini the art of dueling. Although Gemini did not know at the time, Dumbledore had big plans for her. Gemini was a very important witch, who could determine the out come of the war against the dark and the light, unfortunately, Diana was the dark side of the two halves, and Gemini could turn at any second to back to her natural instincts… the dark.

OK guys sorry about the wait! I already have a lot of the next chapter written so don't worry! Lets all hope that this FF. Net things works out ok! ::Dances around the computer while chanting::

Lots of love

-Trinity-

(This is going to be my new pen name soon so look out for the change)


	19. In Quale Molte Cose Accadono Immediatame...

In Quale Molte Cose Accadono Immediatamente ****

In Quale Molte Cose Accadono Immediatamente

__

In Which Many Things Happen At Once

"Dumbledore?" Gemini asked timidly as she stepped in to his office with James at her heels, "Prongs, I don't think he is here."

James stepped further in to the office and looked around, "He is. I know he is in here somewhere."

"Right again Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice said from his desk, but he appeared to be no where in sight. "One of the best qualities of an auror is their ability to see right through a disguise" Dumbledores body appeared in front of them, sitting in his chair, "and being able to see things that appear to be different from what they seem."

"Thanks" James said quite proud of himself as he smiled boastfully to Gemini.

"Now" Dumbledore said motioning for them to sit "The reason why I called you here. Now you two are very different in which natural ability you acquire. James, you are quick on your feet and able to move fast and get out of a possibly fatal position. Gemini, you on the other hand have power and strength, to ability to stay in and fight. Now Moody has taken these things in to consideration and has evaluated it to make sure that you will be playing your strengths. He has decided that you two will be auroras, James as a sniper, getting in and out as quickly as possible, and getting as many down as he can. Gemini you will be our endurance, our fighter, who will stay in as long as possible and fight until the end. Now the two of you must also know how to control yourselves, especial you Gemini. You may hate the people who we fight against, but we must not stoop down to their level. Now You two are to meet Moody down at the quidditch pitch, and no Mr. Potter, we not going to be playing quidditch, you are going to be put though your first training lesson. Now run along, you do not want to keep Moody waiting." Dumbledore said finally shooing them out of the door. 

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and Fawks flew down from his perch and took a seat on his knee. "Fawks, old friend. I do hope those two know what they are getting in to."

*-*-*

"SIRIUS ZANDER BLACK!" Gemini heard Lily scream and she and a very tired James walked in to the common room from their training session with Moody.

"Whoa calm down!" Sirius said as he ran past her and hid behind Gemini and James. "I swear, I can't tell you!"

Gemini and James just stood there to absorb everything that was going on. Peter was hiding behind Remus who was hiding behind Remus, who was standing on a chair with a book, held out in front of him for protection. The twins and Bella were giggling insanely, and to Gemini, resembled three hyenas with blonde hair. Sirius was clutching on to Gemini's sleeve as a fuming Lily walked toward him, her face as red as her hair. 

"Sirius, I am giving you one more chance, tell me what was on that parchment, or I will give your man hood a good hard kick, so that you wont be able to have little Sirius's running around." Lily shrieked nearing them.

Sirius hands shot down to cover his little friend, and ran for his dormitory as fast as ever. Lily started after him but was held short by Gemini's TK. 

"Gemini!" Lily whined, "just let me kick him and I will be happy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, love. Why do you want to kick my best friends pride and joy?"

Lily softened up as she saw her boyfriend and Gemini let go.

"Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all writing over a piece of parchment, and when I wanted to see, Sirius said I wouldn't understand it, then Peter told me that it's wasn't mine or Gemini's business, and Remus told me that he had to check with you… YOU KNEW!" Lily yelled as she slapped his chest, hard "Why didn't you bloody tell me! I never kept anything from you! Anything!" Lily turned on her heel and stormed up to the girl dormitory "Come on Gemini!"

Gemini looked at James who was going pale, then she ran up after her best friend. She entered the dorm very slowly and good thing she did because Lily alarm clock came flying and hit the door next to her head.

"Whoa, Lils, calm down." Gemini coaxed as she entered the room and dodged one of her shoes. 

"I HATE HIM!" Lily yelled as she sat on her bed.

"No you don't." Gemini assured her.

"Than what were they hiding! I mean, I am his bloody girlfriend! And how come the rest of the guys know! I mean, you don't even know! It can be like, a list of all the guys that James has liked, or snogged, or…" her face paled and she covered her head with her pillow.

"Or" Gemini said sitting down next to her best friend. "I can be a list of all the girl that he hates, or Sirius has shagged or snogged, or I can be the things that Peter is good at, no wait, Peter isn't good at anything." She grinned as she saw Lily's face show some sign of laughter. "See it can be anything. I have an idea. You and me sneak in to their dorm tonight and find out what it is. I mean, when was the last time I used my enhancement cloak? It'll be fun, come on Lily!" she stopped when she saw the disapproving look that she was getting. "Were perfects, laddy freakin da! It's not like the guys are perfect angles now that there perfects! I haven't gotten in trouble a lot this year, I am ITCHING to do some rule breaking, Please just this once!" Gemini pleaded.

Lily looked at her best friend and nodded.

"Great, now I'm going to take a shower, and then we'll wait till the boys fall asleep ok?"

"Yea"

"This is going to be great."

*-*-*-*

"Ready Lily?" Gemini asked excitedly as she pulled out her enhancement cloak and went to the door.

"Yea, let's go."

Gemini draped the cloak over them and they headed out, considerably more quietly than they started. They reached the boys room to find it empty.

"Where the hell are they!" Gemini said suddenly.

Lily slapped her forehead and said "They have detention tonight, remember, they tied dungbombs to Mrs. Norris's tail."

"Oh yea, well more the better right, let's go."

And the girls set off, ripping apart everything. Looking under beds mattresses, in shoes, wardrobes, and trunks. And all they found were a punch of candy wrappers, Sirius favorite girls' list –Gemini felt offended when her name wasn't on the list but Lily's was-. And Remus's many unsent love letters to Carmen back in Spain and a pair of Lily's underwear and god only knows how that got in there.

"Come on Lily, there is nothing here!" Gemini whined as she sat to on Remus's bed, flipping though his advanced DADA book. 

Lily was silent for a few moments until she let out a squeal. "I found it I found it!" 

Gemini sprang over and looked at a blank piece of parchment. "Lils, there is nothing on it…" Gemini said slowly.

"No, no this is it I know it is!" Lily said insanely "They said something to it and all of the ink went away except for this one!" she turned the parchment over and sure enough there was a fingerprint on the back. "Now what did they say?"

"Lets just try open sesame" Gemini said then shrugged "It works in the movies."

"Ok, I'll go first, open sesame!"

Lily and Gemini watched in awe as words began to sprawl out on to the parchment.

"_Mr. Moony wishes that Lily would stop worrying over James._

**Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and says that Lily should leave James alone.**

Mr. Padfoot says that Mrs. Potter should trust Mr. Prongs and give him many kisses.

**Mr. Prongs says that he loves Lily and thinks that she is the hottest thing in the world**."

"Please tell me that I was not the only one who saw that." Lily whispered still in awe.

"Lemme try" Gemini whipped out her wand and whispered "Open now or I will rip this to shreds."

" _Mr. Moony thinks that Gemini still needs to works on her anger management skills_

**Mr. Wormtail says that one of these days; Gemini's big mouth is going to get her killed**

Mr. Padfoot thinks that it is funny to see G getting mad at a piece of parchment and wishes that she really doesn't rip it up.

**Mr. Prongs thinks that Gemini wouldn't really do that because she loves him to much to ruin something so dear to him."**

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Peter yelled, starling the two friends.

"Uh oh." Gemini muttered as she and Lily cowered in a corner.

"What's going on- oh hi Lily." Sirius said as he helped her up, looking over Gemini.

Remus noticed this and bent down to help her up. Gemini refused. She was still wearing her cloak so she floated effortlessly and hung around in the air.

"Do you mind tell us what you are doing in our room?" Peter snapped at Gemini who was now hanging upside down from a post on Remus's bed.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell this is?" Gemini snapped back, the paper gliding in to her hand. 

"The map!" Sirius said as he tried to grab it.

"A map?" Lily said turning to James, "What kind of map?"

James was backing up, looking a bit worried, "Map? I don't know what you are talking about love."

Lily walked up to him and gave him a push so that he fell back on his bed. She then jumped on him and leaned in close and whispered, "James, you will tell me what kind of map it is or I will tell everybody in this school that you sleep with a teddy bear and you still suck your thumb."

James eyes widened and he said, "You wouldn't tell anybody about Mr. Jingles would you!"

"You underestimate me James." Lily said seductively.

"Fine, Fine I give!" James panted sitting up, Lily falling in to his lap. "Gemini, can I _please_ have the map."

"Sure thing Prongs." Gemini shrugged as she floated down and landed next to James then handed him the parchment. 

James sighed and took out his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

The girls' eyes shot open as they watched with amazement. Lines began to draw o the parchment until an entire floor on hogwarts was drawn.

"What is this?" Lily asked, looking at a proud James. 

"This M' ladies is called The Marauders Map." Sirius said with a grin.

"How long have you guys been keeping this a secrete from us?" Gemini asked excitedly.

"Haven't you noticed that when… that time of the month comes around… that I am not the only one who disappears. We probably know more about this school that Filch does. " Remus whispered, in case any body was listening. 

"Wow…" Gemini and Lily whispered, awed at the sight of the boys creation. 

"Now if you will excuse me I think I will be getting changed now." Sirius grinned, beginning to pull of his shirt. 

"That is my cue to leave," Gemini laughed as she got up, "Lils, are you coming?"

"Nah, James wanted to show me something, isn't that right James?" Lily said, smiling at her boyfriend.

A grin flash on James face as he picked Lily up, grabbing his invisibility cloak with the other hand and headed out the door. 

"Those two are so cute." Gemini sighed as she sat down on Remus's bed. "I want a boy friend now!"

"Hey! I though you were leaving!" Sirius said, now in his boxers, his head stuck inside his shirt.

"Hey, don't give me an attitude Mr. you know I can take those boxers and" - she grinned and pointed down- " make drop to the floor."

"Good enough reason." Sirius said, falling down on his bed.

"Remus did you want to sit down?" Gemini asked as she saw him look uncomfortably at his bed. 

"Yea Remus, I mean, it's like the first time that you've have a girl in your bed take advantage of it."

"Pervert!" Gemini laughed as she through a pillow at Sirius's head. "Seriously Remus sit!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "See? Not so hard, now was it?"

Remus smiled and nodded.

"You miss Carmen don't you?" Gemini asked softly, taking Remus's hand. "Don't worry, you'll see her again someday. If it's meant to be, then you will. I mean come on; it might sound farfetched and everything, but really. Do you think that me becoming a Demi-Goddess seem farfetched"

"It is" Peter snapped

"Obviously, but it was divined that I would become one you asshole." Gemini said to Peter, who was glaring at her, she then turned to Remus and softened her tone, "Even if you and Carmen weren't a big prophecy, if it was meant to be, it will be." Gemini said hugging her friend. "Now come on, help me find a boyfriend."

Remus laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sure Gemini, what ever you say. How about tomorrow morning, when I am fully conscious."

"Sure Remus," Gemini laughed as she ruffled his hair "Night guys." Gemini said before she left the dorm and hurried back to her own. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"How about him?" Remus asked at breakfast the next day, pointing to a Hufflepuff across the way.

"Bret McKinley?" Gemini laughed, looking at Remus, "Are you serious, that kid is such a powder puff! Jeez, I would give that boy nightmares! He is too sweet for me! I don't want to break him!"

"Fine, Fine, Ms. Picky" Remus sighed looking around the room, "what about Biagio Scaramazino from Ravenclaw, he has an Italian name, and he's the chaser on their quidditch team."

"Ehhh, Biagio is a bit of a… Sirius kind of person, if you know what I mean." Gemini mused out loud, scratching her head. 

"Fine then, you pick out somebody." Remus sighed giving up.

"Fine!" Gemini snapped looking around the room until her eyes landed on the perfect guy, "Alexander DeMonte."

Remus choked on his Cornflakes then turned and looked at her like she was crazy, "There is no way in hell I am going to let you date Alexander DeMonte."

"Why not Remus! You're still holding the over protective older brother role huh? I mean he is drop dead gorgeous, look at him! Black hair, ice blue eyes, pale, ugh he is so hot!"

"He is a Slytherin Gemini, I THOUGH YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Whoa, Moony, calm down!" James said as he and Lily joined in, "What's the matter?"

"Gemini wants to go out with Alexander DeMonte." Remus put it plainly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who cares if I want to go out with Alexander DeMonte? If I want a bad boy, I can get a bad boy, it's not as if I am a perfect angel for crying out loud!" Gemini snapped her reputation for having a short temper was clearly showing.

"Your right you know, you aren't a perfect angel, but I don't think that he would go for a girl with a body like yours." Bella sneered from across the table.

"Oh, excuse me, did you guys here something, oh I know what it is, it's that back stabbing bitch." Gemini said with a deadly undertone. "Bella, how nice of you to talk to us, how are the fish doing? Does it taste good eating out of the palm of their hands?"

"Gemini," Lily whined "Please, not here!"

"No, I want to here what she wants to say" Gemini said to Lily "Continue Arabella."

"Well, Kai, Moana, and I overheard your little 'Crush', as you so put it and have decided to make you a most interesting offer."

"Dear Gods, Bella you are sound more like Narcissa each day." Gemini laughed annoying her ex-friend.

"_As I was saying_, we have a very interesting offer to make you. Now in our eyes, there is no way in hell that you can get Alexander DeMonte, but to make it more, fun, we decided that we could make this in to a little contest, in which the winner gets Alexander, and the losers tell the school their biggest secret." Bella finished off, looking quite proud of her idea, "Now, all you have to do is impress him to get him so good luck, and with your physique, your are going to need it."

"You're on bitch, and let me tell you, I am going to have so much fun watching the look on your faces, when everybody finds out about you guys." Gemini said before turning back to her cereal, an evil look flashing across her face.

Now, Gemini had a certain disposition when it came to competition. She showed a Slytherin trait when she had competition; she would do anything in order to reach her goal. Gemini had a temper only an outraged hippogriff could match, as she got older, her temper worsened and her two sides where slowly forming in to one. Nobody liked to see Gemini mad, for her temper blinded her reasoning as she would go on a rampage and it would take her a good few minutes for her to calm down. People could feel the power radiating off of her. That was how much energy she had inside.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Today class, I have a special treat for you all," Professor Perez, their sexist, Cuban DADA teacher said as they started class. "I have gotten a hold on a boggart for all of you to try out you skills on, and of course, I think that the boys will do better than the girl, as always." He said getting up and picking up a trunk from under his desk, "Now, I hope you all did your homework so you know what I am expecting from you all. Now please make a line behind… Mary Sue thank you for volunteering! You all ready? Good, and GO!" he opened up the trunk and out came a smoky figure, which immediately transformed in to a Chimaera. Mary Sue let out a shriek before yelling 'Riddikulus' and turning in to a fluffy kitten. Next came Bella who's turned into a werewolf and she yelled 'Riddikulus'. Gemini looked in front her and saw the hurt expression on Remus's face; she squeezed his shoulder for a brief moment and tripped Bella as she walked past them.

The twins boggart both turned into fire, James's was a giant bee, Sirius's turned the whole room black, Remus's turned in to a white orb, and Lily's was a box closed in around her. Finally it was Gemini's turn. She steadied herself as the boggart took form and began to fill the room rapidly with water, she was about to scream 'Riddikulus' but something unexpected happened. Somebody pushed her and sent her flying in to the icy water. She panicked and dropped her wand. The water was now way over her head. She was a horrible swimmer and she tried as hard as she could to reach the surface. She opened her eyes, trying to find somebody who could help her. Then she saw them, the twins where down underwater with her. They looked panicked and Gemini finally knew why, they transformed, they were in their mermaid form. At this time, she really didn't care about that; all she cared about was her life. She kicked harder, fighting against he urge to scream and breathe. She reached the top and screamed on the top of her lungs 'Riddikulus!' Light sprung from her fingertips and the water quickly left the room, as the boggart was defeated. Gemini was on the ground, drenched, and panting for air. Her crescent mark was shining brighter than ever as she looked up at her friends before passing out on the floor. 

______________________________________

Gemini woke up, her body hurting all over. She could vaguely remember what she was doing, and then it hit her. She was freezing. She shivered and pulled the blanket around her closer. That's when she first heard the voices.

"Guys, guys look she moved!" a slightly hysterical voice.

It took a few moments but the voice registered in her mind. "Lily?" Gemini asked, her voice small and quavering. 

"Oh my god, Gemini!" Lily cried, pulling her best friend in to a hug, crying in to her. "Oh god, we though you died, I was so scared, and an-" she burst out in to tears again. 

Gemini blinked her eyes opened and saw her friends surrounding her, each with a scared expression on their face.

"Wha- what happened?" Gemini asked softly. Then it came slowly back to her. Ice. Cold. Water. Drowning. "Oh my god!" she said breathlessly "I almost died didn't I." 

"It all happened so quick G," Sirius said, running his hands though his hair as he paced around the bed. "We all thought you were fine, but when you didn't surface…" he stopped short when he saw the realization on her face. "What's the matter?"

"It's doesn't matter what wrong with me!" Gemini snapped with much effort, "Just tell me what happened!"

"Well, you surfaced a bit later, and you did the spell right, but the weird thing is…" Remus said scratching his head.

"What?" Gemini asked softly

"Gemini," Remus said looking her in the eye, "You didn't have your wand."

___________________________________

It took Dumbledore a great deal of explaining to make Gemini understand. He didn't know if it was just through trauma or the fact that she didn't want to believe it. Gemini was being stubborn, she didn't want to believe anything that just happened, nor did she want to remember it. Dumbledore understood what she was feeling. A lot of things have happen to Gemini since she started school at hogwarts, and it was a lot for a girl her age to carry on her shoulders. Gemini almost died, again. It was starting to get to her. Dumbledore didn't know how much more she could take, before she broke for good and he really didn't want out find out.

___________________________

It took Gemini up to the next Hogsmeade trip to fully recuperate from the shock of her accident. She was now back to her normal self, but a bit darker around people other than her close friends. She didn't know whom she could trust anymore. That was how most people felt now, since Voldemort has started attacking once again. James and Gemini haven't told a soul about the order of phoenix and have been running out of excuses on why they had to leave so often. This time they used the excuse that Gemini was having cramps and couldn't walk and James had to carry her to the hospital wing. Surprisingly enough it worked, even though Lily knew that Gemini hasn't gotten her first visit from her little friend yet and she would of asked Sirius or Remus to help her over James. 

"Do I really have to do this again!" Gemini whined at the meeting that night, sitting back down in her chair.

"Yes" Growled moody, who was clearly loosing his cool with her, "I have to see how strong your powers are."

"Well excuse me I have been showing you how strong my powers are for the past bloody hour!" Gemini said standing up, throwing her hands in the air, "my head is throbbing, I am exhausted, and I had my share of super hero work tonight ok? I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not, we still have to try out 20 more curses on Mr. Potter, and he still has to attack you." Moody said standing in front of the door.

"Did you not hear me when I plainly stated that I was leaving, now if you refuse to move, I will have to relocate you to… some little third world, anti wizard hell hole, now move out of the way!"

James had to stifle back a laugh as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. There stood Gemini, flustered, standing in front of an angry looking Moody. He and Gemini have been working with Moody on every legal curse and hex for the past hour. Gemini was not allowed to use her wand, which made it harder for her.

Moody lips let out a rare smile and he put a hand on the tense 15-year-olds shoulder. "Girl, you have anger, that's good, and you have aggression, that's even better. But you have the power to follow though with your treats. That is your strength." He then looked to James as he said to both of them, "That is what we are to do. Play our strengths. You two are not aware of what role you play in this war yet. We need both of you, as we need every other person in this order. James's speed and your endurance will help us greatly. Now again! This time, Gemini, you will have to protect yourself, wandlessly."

_______________

Lily and Sirius walked in the halls, butterbeers in hand, talking quietly to them selves about absolutely nothing of importance until Lily brought up something that has been bothering her for sometime. 

"Sirius, have you noticed that Gemini and James have been acting a bit…" Lily said uncertainly, searching for the right word to finish off her sentence with.

"Weird, close, far out in their own little world?" Sirius volunteered, but not making Lily feel any better.

"Yea," Lily said sadly, "Sirius, you do think that…"

"No" Sirius said firmly, stopping her and looking her in the eye, "This is James and Gemini we are talking about. I know James better than anybody else in the world, and I think you are the only one who really understands the way Gemini works. I don't think that they would do that to you. I mean, remember our third year and her run in with you-know-who and when she was all super bitch and everything, or last year when we didn't talk to her over the twins, you saw how she reacted. She could have _died_ over you. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, Aw hell she just wasn't truly Gemini with out you. Now do you think that she would go behind your back and do anything with James?"

"I do" A voice said from the shadows and Mary Sue stepped out and looked at them with a devilish smile on her face, "Because after what I saw, that definitely qualified as togetherness."

Lily faced paled and her lower lip trembled as she looked at Sirius, then back to Mary Sue.

She was about to say something but Sirius was already speaking her words, in a more vulgar way, "What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

"I am only giving you the truth," Mary Sue said as she walked closer to the two friends, "That I saw James and that Gemini roaming the halls tonight."

"Gemini wasn't feeling well and James had to carry her to the hospital wing!" Lily snapped in her friend's defense.

"Oh Gemini was looking just dandy when I saw her, laughing and joking with Potter. Those two looked very comfortable together, walking around the halls, talking quietly with each other, close up and personal." Mary Sue said in a soft and seductive voice as she walked around Sirius. 

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, her lips trembling

"Shut up." Sirius hissed to Mary Sue, as she was making Lily upset. "Just shut up and go back to the whore hole you crawled out of."

"Fine, I'm leaving. But with some advise to you Lily. Your Best friends Boyfriend, always looks better in your bed." She said softly before turning on her heels and padding away softly in to the darkness.

"I- I don't believe this." Lily whispered, her voice quivering, the tears now rolling down her cheeks, "It can't be true can it?"

Sirius walked up to her and enveloped her in to a brotherly hug, "I don't know Lils, I really don't know." He said as he let Lily cry on to his shoulder, he picked her up and carried her back to the common room, his thoughts on Gemini, considerably darker that when he left.

***

"Ja- James stop it!" Gemini laughed as she ran in to the common room, only to stop when she saw her friends, standing there waiting for them.

"Ha I got… you." James said, as he stopped like Gemini did and stared at the looks on his friends' faces, all showing hate. 

"Hello Gemini." Lily said venomously, "Have fun, how's your cramps, considering that you don't have your period that is."

Gemini paled and looked at a shocked James. 'Shit' She mouthed and she turned back to there furious friends. 

"Lily let me explain." Gemini pleaded, fearing for her friendship

"Oh there is no need to do that." Sirius said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Mary Sue saw you two together, roaming the halls, getting to know one another. I never… imagined that you would do this Gemini. You disgust me." Sirius spat out as he, Remus and Peter walked past her and grabbed James, "We need to talk to you for a minute.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What the hell is wrong with you James!" Sirius yelled as the boys tumbled outside.

"I swear, I am not cheating on Lily with Gemini." James yelled back, running his hands though his black hair.

"Oh, yea, then where have you been! Huh? You and Gemini leaving so suddenly and so often, Jesus James I had the girl crying on my shoulder tonight, she was a wreck!" Sirius shouted, not caring who heard.

"So where have you two been going off to?" Peter snapped, "Leaving Lily here, by herself!"

James sighed and he said softly "I can't tell you."

"What?" Peter said, trying to keep his voice in reason.

"I said I can't tell you!" James yelled looking up at his friends, his eyes full of anger and hurt, "Why don't you ask Gemini, but then again she can't tell you either, because we have been _sworn to secrecy_! You know what that means right. Not being able to tell anybody else out side the initial party!"

"Fine than, I'll get Gemini to tell me, even if it kills her." Sirius hissed as they walked back in to the common room to find a most frightening sight. 

There stood Gemini and Lily, about ten feet away from each other, yelling at each other, each red in the face. Gemini eyes where now pitch black and she was levitating a few inches of the ground, her powers driving by her fury. 

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T BLOODY TELL YOU! WHAT PART OF THAT CONCEPT DO YOU NOT GRASP!" Gemini yelled

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, SHAGGING MY BOYFRIEND HUH!"

"LILY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU! I KNOW I CAN BE A REAL BITCH AND SHIT LIKE THAT, HELL I AM THE DARKNESS I AM SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!"

"YEA, THE DARKNESS. GOOD ONE GEMINI, I THINK YOUR 'POWERS' ARE GETTING TO YOUR HEAD! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, STRUT AROUND THE SCHOOL LIKE YOU OWN IT! THAT'S NOT WHAT A GRYFFINDOR DOES GEM! GRYFFINDORS DON'T GO AND STAB THEIR BEST FRIENDS ON THE BACK!"

That's when it hit Sirius, that conversation that Gemini had with him the summer they were going out.

Then as if on cue Gemini shouted. "WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, MAYBE IT BECAUSE I AM NOT A TRUE GRYFFINDOR! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I HAD TO FIGHT WITH THE SORTING HAT TO PUT ME HERE, AND NOT WERE I BELONG." And with that Gemini ended the fight and half stormed half-soared back up to her room, leaving Lily and every other person in the common room speechless.

She then appeared moments later, her enhancement cloak in her hand, a deep scarlet winter cloak over her shoulders, her combat boots showing underneath her dark bell-bottoms. Her hands, that where covered in gloves made of fine Italian leather, threw her enhancement cloak on and she bolted out of the common room. 

"Shit." James said to himself, as he started after her.

"Oh so now you are going to comfort her now huh." Lily scoffed, speaking for all of his friends.

James looked back at them and hissed, "No, I am stopping her before she goes and does something stupid. You know what I am talking about, don't you Sirius." He said before he ran out the door and in to the darkness of the corridor.

James ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He was scared. He didn't know Gemini as well as Remus or Sirius did, but he knew enough about her to know that when pushed, Gemini would be completely irrational and slightly insane. James burst thought the front doors and the cold air hit him like a Bludger as ran frantically looked around for any sigh of Gemini. He ran out on to the ground, looking around and then he saw her, and almost fainted on the spot.

Ok guys sorry for the insanlt long wait… I'm have good ideas for the next chapter so I'll be typing a lot. And I made a big mistake a few chapters back. I did deeper research and I found that Diana is usually seen with a bow and arrow not a sword… so instead of hold a sword, she will have the bow and arrow, and I also noticed that I completely left out the Diagon alley scene in there like 1st year, and that part _is _important… so I am going to add it in ok! aight ~ Buh bye

-tRiNiTy-

read and review


	20. L' erede e lo schiavo uniscono come uno

James could see Gemini from across the way, and it scared him

L' erede e lo schiavo uniscono come uno

The Heir and the slave Unite as One

James could see Gemini from across the way, and it scared him. It looked as if she was in all of her glory. She transformed, and she stood proudly looking up at the moon, which shone on her at such an angle, that it looked that she could drown in it. Her bow was by her side and an arrow in her other hand. 

"Gemini!" James yelled, across the grounds, running towards her.

He then abruptly made a nosedive for the ground, for Gemini made an instinctive move and as fast as lightning, the bow was loaded and aimed strait towards James. When Gemini saw who it was, she immediately, dropped her hands, and yelled over, "Sorry James! You're not who I was aiming for!"

Gemini rose her hand and James can flying over and landed at her feet. "I though you were Mary Sue, Sorry." Gemini said nonchalantly looking back at the moon.

"That girl has gotten us in to deep shit, huh?" James said sitting back down on the ground at Gemini's feet.

Gemini sat down next to him and replied, "No Prongs, I am the one in deep shit, you in about half as much shit I am in."

"You like to say the word shit don't you?" James laughed and he gave a sideways glance at his friend, who was still looking up at the moon.

"Yup. Shit, Shitty, Shit, shit, shit." She laughed looking over at James. "So is this a first. The marauders haven't gone out to see Remus. "

James looked up to the moon and sighed, "Yea, It's the first time the marauders fought."

"Come on then, Let's go." Gemini said, floating up from her spot on the ground, her bow still in hand. 

"What do you mean 'lets go'" James laughed as he to got up, "You talk as if you can waltz right in there, with a wild animal.

"Prongs you underestimate me." Gemini laughed as they began to walk to the whomping willow, "I am the heiress of Diana. I have control over wild animals, and if a werewolf isn't wild I don't know what is. It is also said that when a woman dies, she is hit with a arrow of Diana."

"Please don't tell me that you were going to _Kill_ Mary Sue with your bow?" James said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Oh no, I wouldn't of actually _killed_ her, I would scare her half to death, then I would hang her by her perfect blonde hair, and beat her perfect bimbo body, with my nice, worn in boxing gloves." Gemini said dramatically as she continued to walk forward. 

"On second though… being shot with an arrow of death sounds a lot less pain full than that." James mused out load, "Gemini, can you…" James pointed towards the whipping branches, "Do Wormtail's job?"

Gemini gave him a dirty look, for associating her with Peter. She held out her hand and the branches calmed. James transformed and hurried though in to the tunnel. Gemini followed in suit, loose her concentration, letting the branches swing again. There in the tunnel stood James, Now Prongs, Waiting for her with a look of impatiens in his eyes. 

Gemini looked at him and grinned. "You know James, There is a story of how a boastful prince had a little run in with Diana. She turned him to a stag." - She looked at the obvious look on his face that said 'Hell! I can turn in to a stag!' – "Forever, he was then hunted down by his fellow hunters and eaten alive by his own dogs, that shut you up quickly, didn't it."

Gemini followed James silently though the tunnel until the screams and the moans became clearer and precise. Prongs turned around and gave Gemini a warning look when they got to the door. Gemini ignored this and pushed past him and opened the door. 

"Here Remus!" – she whistled three times- "Here boy!"

At her call, the werewolf burst in to the room, but calmed when her saw the Stag and the Heiress. Moony trotted up to them and looked up to Gemini. Gemini knelt down and kissed him lightly in the forehead in between his eyes. "You are not going to believe how much shit I have gotten myself into."

Moony looked up at Prongs, who looked at the door. Moony nodded and began to trot out the door, When out of sight, James changed quickly back and whispered, "Keep you eye on him, some times he gets out of control." He turned back in to Prongs and followed him out the door. 

Gemini sighed, shrugged and followed them out of the door, and in to the tunnel where they began their night of prowling.

*-*-*-*

Gemini thanked Diana that night for her endurance for it seem the two boys, well Moony and Prongs, where full of energy. Chasing each other, chasing her, chasing poor innocent chipmunks, it was enough to tire anybody out. 

"Gu- Guys!" Gemini panted, gasping for air, "Guys, come on, can we take a break."

The stag and the wolf turned around and it looked like they rolled their eyes and sighed. Prongs didn't bother to trot over, he just kneeled down and rested there. Remus on the other hand, trotted over, and sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"You know what Moony, You make a pretty adorable werewolf." Gemini laughed as looked over to him. "And when you find out why I ran out here and almost shot James with my bow and arrow. You will never want to talk to me again. An- OH SHIT!" Gemini said as she broke out of her rambling and noticed that the sun was slowly filling the sky with light. 

Remus started shaking, and Gemini sprang up, "James what is happening!"

James transformed and hurried to Remus's side, "He transforming back."

And he was right. Remus twisted and turned as his body returned to human form. On reflex, Gemini quickly took off her enhancement cloak and threw it over Remus, just before he completely changed back. 

"Madame Pompfrey will be at the shack any minute!" Remus said as he tried to get up.

"Remus you have my enhancement cloak." Gemini said, "Now run, leave it under the bed or something, I'll get it later! Now go!"

Gemini and James watched Remus flash from sight as they began to worry about their own luck of getting back to the castle with out getting caught. 

"Shit, shit, shit, Oh were are going to get it now!" Gemini said, pacing back and forth, "how are we going to get back in to the castle!"

"Gem, just calm down!" James shouted, then lowered his voice, "Come on, let's just run for it and we can get in right behind Remus, but we have to be quiet. On three we run, one, two THREE!"

And they were off, James and Gemini, running as fast as their legs would carry them, they were almost at the edge of the forest when it hit Gemini.

"James give me your hand!" She said, suddenly, stopping in her tracks.

James stopped, but then slid on the leaves, as he tried to turn around. He grabbed Gemini hand and didn't have time to ask why for Gemini was concentrating with all of her might. 

It felt as if the floor was dropped out of them, and if they were practicing dives during quidditch practice, but then as quickly as it started it stopped. James and Gemini opened their eyes and found them selves in the fifth years dorm, on Gemini's bed.

"It's the only place I know by heart!" Gemini hissed, "now get out before somebody wakes up!" she pushed James out of her bed, and watched him scramble out of bed, before she crawled under her covers, her bow and quiver falling to the floor. 

Lily peered from her curtains and scowled at Gemini. Then she remembered what Mary Sue had told her. _'Your Best friends Boyfriend, always looks better in your bed'_

Lily would get Gemini back for everything she had done. A simple Truth charm should do the trick, right in front of the whole school, so that everybody would know what kind of person Gemini Cielo really was.

*-*-*

Gemini practically fell asleep at breakfast that morning. Although she didn't want to make matter worse between Lily and James, but she was so tired that morning, that James let her lean on his shoulder. Lily took this as a perfect opportunity to use her Truth Charm on her. 

"Hallo Gemini," Lily said sweetly as she sat down next to her and took out her wand and whispered, '_dnimruoyn nisiturteht'_

Gemini's eyes glazed over and she looked at Lily with a plain, blank look on her face.

"Now… Gemini" Lily began, "What do you mean you are not supposed to be in Gryffindor?"

"I am a Slytherin, for I am the darkness.' She whispered, in a low monotone voice, "But I am a Gryffindor for I have two sides, in which the light shows. 

"A Slytherin, really? Well, that shows a lot. How about this, what were you doing with my boyfriend?"

"We were dueling, I was practicing my wandless magic and he was practicing hexes."

"Oh, really." Lily said her smile falling, "Well, did Dumbledore know of this?"

"Yes, he was the one who told us not to tell you. He told us that we were not to tell a soul, he told us to meet and duel."

Lily's face paled as she looked at Gemini, then to James, who nodded. Tears began to fill Lily's eyes as she asked her last question. "Gemini, did you do anything last night you were not supposed to do?"

At this Gemini nodded. "I went running with a wolf and a stag."

Lily took the spell off of her, crying. "Oh Gemini!" Lily said hugging her friend around the neck, tears rolling down her face. "Why do you have to be so damn dark all the time!"

Gemini grinned sleepily over to James then back to Lily, "Well, Lils, it's in my blood, who am I to ignore the very thing that makes me, me?"

Lily sniffed as she looked at Gemini, "Friends?"

Gemini smiled back at her, "Friends."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Now, now everybody, order! Order!" Professor Kettlebaum said as he put a covered cage down and got everybody attention. "Today, I have a treat for you! I have gotten _fairies_!"

All of the girls squealed as he took the black cover off to show the many fairies in the birdcage. "Now, don't hurt them, they'll come and go as they please, but they are aggressive creatures so do not infuriate them." He warned before opening the cage.

The fairies flew out all at once and immediately and scattered around to the kids. One of the fairies flew by and sat on Gemini shoulder, looking at her in awe. She was small, like the others, but slightly paler. She had silver hair and shining black eyes. 

"Hello," Gemini whispered as the fairy flew to her hand, which was held out in front of her face. "What is your name?"

"My name is Luna from Italy, thou art Diana are you not?" The fairy said in a medieval voice, with a thick Italian accent. 

Gemini smiled and said softly, "No, I am her heiress, how do you know her?"

The little fairy giggled and said in her squeky voice, "I am a child of the Moon. I was born of shining light; When the Moon shoots forth a ray, Then it takes a fairy's form." The little fairy said, bowing. "When is thou arts birthday, heiress of Diana?"

"June 10th 1960." Gemini said, smiling warmly at her. 

The little fairy thought for a moment and then said, "And thou art one of us because thou wert born when the Moon, our mother Diana, was full; yes, our sister, kin to us, belonging to our band, and you shall always be a fairy friend."

"And you Luna, shall always be remembered, to the last Cielo." Gemini giggled as they fairy flew in the air, doing flips. 

"Thank you, Heiress." Luna said bowing in midair, she did one last back flip before flying off and finding something else to do.

Gemini laughed softly as she looked around at the other classmates, interacting with the fairies. 

Many were surrounding Lily, braiding her hair. This didn't surprise Gemini because she always though of Lily as a lover of all creatures, and animals trust her, even Mischief, who was solely hers and will go to no one else, went to Lily. A very mischievous one stole James glasses as was holding them just over his head and out of reach. Many of the younger one were surrounding Sirius, who was liking all the attention he was getting. Peter was running away from a pair of fairies, who were poking him in the sides with twigs. Remus, on the other hand, was standing by himself, looking around nervously, for the fairies could sense the werewolf in him. Gemini walked over and jumped on his back, in a piggyback position. 

"Hiya Moony!" Gemini said playfully giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Remus stumbled forward slightly then laughed, "Hey Gemini."

Gemini jumped of his back and walked around in front of him and grabbed his hand, she failed to notice that the blood rushed to his cheeks. "Come on I want you to meet someone." Gemini said excitedly. "Luna!, Luna di Italia! Where are you!"

"Who?" Remus asked her, still being pulled around by Gemini.

"You'll see" Gemini said over her shoulder. "Ah, there you are!"

"Hello, heiress, thou called upon me?" The little fairy asked, as she sat down in Gemini open hand. 

"Yes, I would like you to meet somebody, but for you not to be afraid for he is a close to me." Gemini said softly then tried to think of a term that she would understand, "He is like kin to me, a brother in most ways. So I would like you to see him in the same light as you would see me. Luna, this is Remus." Gemini said as she pulled him forward. 

Luna trembled as looked at Gemini with fearful eyes. "Does thou know what your kin is?" She whispered as she flew on to her shoulder, "He is one of the moon servants, slave to our mother."

"Luna, Remus is like my brother. And I show him as much respect and love as I show Diana." This time Gemini noticed that Remus hand got a bit warmer and she smiled wryly, " Trust me, there is nothing to fear in Remus." Gemini said, her eyes boring into the eyes of Luna.

Luna nodded and her cheeks a bit flustered for not trusting Gemini, the heiress of her mother. Luna stood up and peered over Gemini's head at the taller boy next to her. She flew up and landed on Remus's shoulder, still looking back at Gemini uncertainty. 

Gemini stood on her tiptoes, but found she could not reach the fairy, she rose off the ground and whispered in Luna's ear, "Look in to his eyes. There you will not see the soul of an wild animal, but of a soul of a boy that I love."

Unfortunately for Gemini, Remus still had his wolfish senses, which included acute hearing, and his face blushed a beat red, for a quick second before Gemini looked back up at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Have fun. You deserve it." Gemini said before sitting down on the ground next to the nearest tree, Indian style.

She put her chin in to her hand and sighed. She was happy to see Remus having fun. She loved Remus, like a brother, but lately she has been noticing things about him she has never noticed before. Like his eyes. They could never lie. She could tell his true emotion just from looking at them, getting lost those pale blue orbs. Then there was his body, he looked scrawny, tall and gawky in his school uniform, out of them, he was slightly built from running as a wolf, and he wasn't that bad looking at all in her eyes. But the reason Gemini loved him wasn't for what everybody saw, it was for what was inside of him. He was the sweetest, selfless, most caring boy in the school. She just wanted Remus. Then it dawn on her, the look of realization spread across her face as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She was thinking about Remus… and how she loved Remus, her best friend of five years. Her eyes shot over to him and watched him talking and laughing with Luna. He stole a sideways glance at Gemini and his laughter fell. '_Shit_" Gemini though to her self as she closed her eyes, "_that damn boy can read me as if I was Hogwarts a History! Shit, Shit, Shit, he knows, Oh my goddess he know!, Shit! He's coming over here. Now Gemini, be normal and everything will be ok… what the hell am I saying, I'm not normal! I'm in love with a bloody werewolf! A mio dio! I said it! I am in love with him!"_

"Hi Remus." Gemini said, trying to cover the panic in her voice, which she could not do.

"Gemini what's wrong." He said, sitting down next to her 

"Nothing Remus, I'm fine." Gemini said smiling towards him.

"Bull shit Gemini.' Remus said seriously, "I was watching you. You were happy one minute then freaked the next."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You were _watching _me?" Gemini asked slyly, grinning. 

Remus ran a nervous hand though his hair and answered softly, "Yea, a guess I was."

Gemini smiled and whispered back, "And why would that be Mr. Moony?"

Just as Remus was about to answer Professor Kettlebaum dismissed them and Remus sprang from the spot back to the castle, leaving Gemini there, her mouth hanging open. 

"Gemini got a crush." Lily said softly in a singsong voice as she helped Gemini up. 

"Is it that bad?" Gemini asked sheepishly, "Considering that I just realized it."

"Oh yea, it very noticeable." James drawled, taking Lily hand.

"Peachy!" Gemini said, "Now the whole bloody school is going to know."

"No, I won't tell a sole and if James tells anybody, He won't have any Little James Potter running around, compliments of you." Lily laughed "You got that James."

"Aye, Aye captain." James smiled giving her a small kiss on the cheek. 

Gemini groaned, "Why oh why did I have to fall for one of my best friends, how can I bloody tell him!"

"Oh don't worry Gem, I can take care of that." Lily said, grinning as they walked into the castle, "Now you just go back to the tower and make your self pretty and I will work everything out." Lily said pushing Gemini forward who looked back at Lily and James with a weird look on her face before she teleported out of sight.

"So, how are you going to get Gemini, Heiress to the moon, and Remus, slave to the moon, together?" James asked Lily softly kissing her deeply before they stated walking again. 

"Oh, a simple game of truth or dare." Lily said simply, "I mean that _is _the most commonly used way for people to express their undeniable love to each other, it will be perfect."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Gemini was sitting on her bed, ignoring the three blondes in the room who were going over how to get Alexander DeMonte. Gemini was in a flimsy tank top and a pair of baggy, old sweat pants. She was sitting crossed legged, with an arrangement of bent spoons in front of her. It was plain to see that she was bored, waiting for Lily and James to get back from there after dinner snogging secession. She was able to bend spoons two years ago, but she found it relaxing. When she was fed up of bending the spoons, then flinging them over to Bella, Kai, and Moana, she began painting her toenails, a deep crimson red with her wand. 

A very red in the face and disheveled Lily just then entered the room with a wide grin on her face as she sat down on Gemini bed and pulled her up. 

"Come on, were going to the guys dorm." Lily said excitedly.

She then noticed the disapproving looks on Bella, Kai and Moana's faces. She turned to them and gave them an equally dirty look and the middle finger, and processed to pull Gemini out of the room. 

"Lily!" Gemini whined as she tried to pull up her shirt that was falling off of her shoulders. "Can I please make my self a bit decent before I barge in there with my chest hanging out of my shirt!" she hissed as they reached the boys' dorm and Lily dragged her in.

Lily closed the door behind her and said "Too late Gemini."

Gemini crossed her arms over chest and whispered "Hi"

"Wow G I really like this look on you!" Sirius said with a cocky grin on his face. 

Gemini slapped him in the face and glared, as she walked past him and opened his trunk.

Sirius panicked, "Hey G, I have personal stuff in there!" He cried as he picked up the small girl and put her on his bed, thanking god that she didn't find his stash of magazines, "now what do you want?" Sirius asked Gemini, who was floating several inched in the air.

"A shirt." Gemini said plainly.

"Here Gem." Remus said as he threw her a red sweater, "It may be a bit big for you, but it's better than nothing."

Gemini blushed slightly as she pulled the shirt over her head and put her arms though the sleeves. She smiled slightly, it smelled like Remus, like the forest after it rained. 

"Now may I ask why I was pulled from my fun of throwing spoon at the three bimbos?" Gemini asked as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Because, I am bored." Lily said, still smiling. "And I have thought up of an idea to make me un-bored."

"Oh wonderful grammar Lily," Gemini drawled still looking at her best friend. "Now, what is this thing that would make you 'un-bored'?" 

"Truth and dare." Lily said with much emphasis. 

Gemini eyes shot open and she painfully remembered her only encounter with truth of dare. She tried not to remember back to her pre-Hogwarts days back in Italy, but it was hard not to. She was once invited to a slumber party from a girl who's mother worked with Gemini's. She was never really close to her; they were at the age where girls are just beginning to notice boys, except for Gemini, she saw boys as a worthy opponent in the boxing ring, which just subjected her to more humiliation from the rest of the girls. At the time though, it was hard for her being the only girl wanting to talk about fighting, rather than boys, She remembered that one particularly horrible party, one night of confessions from the depths of their nine-year-old minds. It was the first and only time she had ever played the game "Truth or Dare", and she still blushes remembering how foolish she had been. She had picked "truth", and had been forced to pick which boy that would be most willing to French kiss. But not only did kissing not prove any point, but she had no idea how the French supposedly did it, being from Italy and all. Confused and embarrassed, she picked up her things and ran all the way home, only to be yelled at by her parents for being so foolish as running though the back streets of their town in the middle of the night. 

In short, Gemini detested the game of truth of dare. And it showed in her face when Lily mentioned it. Of course Sirius noticed this and pinched her cheek and said, "Ah, does widdle G not wanna pway Twuth and Dare?"

Gemini slapped him and again and stood up and began to stalk from the room.

"Oh no you don't" James said as he took out his wand and muttered 'Accio Gemini'

Gemini was flung back and crashed in to James. "Are you bloody crazy!" Gemini hissed "you could have killed me!" then Gemini thought for a moment, "On second thought, no you couldn't have, but that is beside the point. Why are you guys so set on me being here for this stupid game!" She whined, looking at James with her round eyes. 

"That's it." James said picking her and tossed her over toward Remus's bed where she fell with a flop and rolled backward off the bed. She reappeared a second later her hair all disarrayed.

"What do I look like a quaffle that you can just throw around!" Gemini sighed before falling on to Remus's bed, "I hate being short." She said putting her head in her arms, "Can we please get this over with?"

"Fine then, I'll go first." James volunteered as he turned to Lily, "Love, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily purred, smiling.

"Ok then, Guys we'll be right back." James said grabbing Lily with one hand and his invisibility cloak with the other and pulled her out of the room.

"Ok…" Peter said, "Gemini truth or dare?"

Sirius eyes lit up but Peter was quicker, "What are you."

The question rang in Gemini ears and her body tensed up, her eyes darted toward Sirius, who also looked surprised at the answer. She looked back at Remus, who too tensed up and ran his hands though his hair again, a sign that he was either nervous or stressed. 

"Wh- What to you mean Wormtail? Um... I'm a witch, an Italian, a boxer, a beater I can go on forever." Gemini said nervously.

"No, you know what I mean, what does Lily know, and James, Sirius and Remus." Peter snapped.

"Peter, you would not believe me if I told you, for you have your god, and I have my goddess. I have no religion right now, but you do, you condemn things that you don't understand, which would be what I am, so it is pointless to tell you. But I will for it might scare you. I am the heiress of the goddess Diana. The mother of Magic, Queen of the witches, Goddess of the moon, Lady of the wild beast and huntress of the destroyer. Wormtail, I am going to be the most respected witch in Italy as soon as my fate is known there." Gemini said, her voice dark and her eyes narrowed.

"That's bullshit." Peter said, not looking convinced.

"Oh no" Remus whispered as Gemini reached for her wand and transformed in front of their eyes, loaded her bow and pointed it strait at Peter.

"Is it so unbelievable now Peter?" Gemini hissed.

Peter backed up on his bed, trebling with fear, "D-D-Dumbledore will here of this!" he shrieked.

Gemini laughed and transformed back again, "Oh but he already knows. Don't underestimate him Wormtail, he know me better than I know myself." Gemini hissed as she sat back down on Remus's bed, her mark glowing dimly the mild darkness of the dorm. 

At that point James and Lily burst back in to the dorm, and stared at all of the different expressions in the room. Fright, pain, surprise, and anger.

"What did we miss?" Lily asked slowly as she and James headed towards his bed. 

"He knows." Gemini muttered her eyes black, her hands rubbing her temples.

"Well... ok then." James said, "Remus truth or dare?"

At this both Gemini and Remus's heads shot up and stared at James with a 'please don't' look in their eyes. They knew that he must of found out the little 'sparks' between them and what ever Remus picked, truth, or dare, they were both screwed either way.

"Um… uh… well… dare." Remus stammered, stealing glances at Gemini.

An malevolent grin swept across James face as he said, "Remus, it has come to my attention, from my beautiful girlfriend, that you fancy a certain Italian in this room" at this Remus and Gemini both blushed the same color as Remus's shirt that Gemini was wearing. "And it had also come to my attention that the same girl you fancy, fancies you back." At that point Gemini made James hit himself upside the head- "so for you as a dare, you, both the Italian, and yourself, must kiss, in front of us all, for we know both of you and are very good at making up colorful stories and excuses. So come on get on with it." James said, still grinning like a mad man, clap his hand together. 

Gemini's jaw was hanging open, and she had the sudden urge to run her ass off. She stole a glance at Remus who looked equally shocked and embarrassed. Gemini took a gulp and turned towards Remus. She smiled nervously, and gave a small shrug. She crawled up to him and whisper in to his ear, "Remus, we either a. make out in front of them. b, I blow some stuff up as a distraction or c, we run for it."

She leaned back to look in to his eyes, trying to read them as he whispered...

Muah hahaha! A super cliffie! HA! I have been dying to do this… well not really but I just want to see what you guys want cos you know I'm sorta kinda stuck in between options here. I am typing away so you won't have to wait long for the next part… but school starts tomorrow ::DAMN!:: so I wont be able to type as much, so I'll be making the chapters shorter…

-ChElsEa-


	21. Cielo e terra

Hey guys

Hey guys! This chapter I took a few ideas from LORT and mythology.com… don't sue me… I am broke as it is…

Cielo e terra

Heaven and earth

"I'll take A." Remus said a sly grin forming on his lips. 

Gemini smiled slightly, her eye fixed on to Remus's. She rose her hand up to Remus face, and placed it on his cheek as she leaned back on the bed, Remus following. Remus cool lips touched Gemini warm ones lightly, brushing against each other. Gemini opened her eyes and stared in to his. A wide smile swept across her face as her hand reached behind his head and pulled him closer to her, his lips bashing on to hers in an explosive kiss that neither has ever experienced. Remus was shy at first, but when Gemini bit on his lower lip, he opened his mouth and gave her full access. Thing were getting hot between the two, and the sweater that Gemini was wearing wasn't helping matters. As gently, and less interrupting as possible, Gemini rolled Remus on to his back and broke away quickly as she tried to get the sweater off as soon as possible. When it was off, she threw it behind her and grabbed Remus's ears and pulled him in to another kiss, her small frame, perfectly conforming to Remus's longer body. When Remus pulled away at last, Gemini didn't move, she stayed there and would not rip her eyes away from his. They were in their own little world, not caring that Peter was staring in awe, or that Sirius was besides himself, rolling around on his bed laughing, or that Lily and James were inspirited by their act and were having their own little make out session on James's bed. 

When everybody came back to their scenes, Lily wore the widest grin as she and James gave each other a high five, "Mission Complete."

They abandoned the game of truth or dare and tried to find Peter and Sirius Girlfriends.

Gemini was leaning back on Remus's chest; he was playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger. The two silently agreed that they were going out and that they would give the school a big heart attack tomorrow. Gemini, the girl who hasn't gone out with anyone since Sirius Black, the loud, assertive, headstrong girl who took no shit from anybody. Remus, the calm, reasonable, quiet boy, who never went out with anyone. That was the most unbelievable pair the school would ever experience. 

Gemini yawned and she curled up against Remus's chest and said sleepily, "Sirius, just go out with, oh any girl who meets your requirements and shag her and get it over with. And there is no use finding you a date Peter, the only girl who would go out with you is that Bertha from Hufflepuff."

"Hey wait a minute… I have requirements?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… yea." Remus said, "Lets see what is it? Oh yes, Blonde Hair…"

"Blue Eyes." Gemini added in

"Perfect body," Lily stated. 

"Nice boobs and ass." Peter said.

"And legs that go _all_ the way up." James drawled. 

Sirius looked at them with a taken aback expression, "So, I am picky! Big deal and I don't not go out with girls only like that, I mean I went out with Gemini for crying out loud, she does not have _one _of the qualities!" Sirius laughed, dodging a pillow throw by Remus.

"Hey! We were twelve Sirius! It wasn't like we were doing what you do now!" Gemini yelled as she got on her knees, she lifted her shirt up slightly "And I worked hard for my flat stomach you know, you can't have fat and be a boxer! It's just not in the cards! ," And then she turned sideways and looked behind her, "and I like my big butt." Gemini grinned as she turned around and looked at Remus, "And Remus likes my big butt, too, don't you Moony." Gemini purred, crawling towards him and giving him a small kiss on the nose.

Remus laughed softly to himself. He would have never imagined that Gemini would be his. She hasn't changed since the day he meet her. He still remembers seeing her in the sorting line-up, the smallest of the first years. Strong, outgoing, loud, stubborn as all hell, ruthless, but with a heart of gold. She was pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous like Lily, or evens the twin, but he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach when she walked in to a room. Gemini's popularity wavered, as did her temper, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she knew who she was, and nobody could change that. That's why Remus loved her. She didn't care of what people thought of her, it was what she thought of her self that really mattered.

Remus smiled down on her, already fast asleep. Curled up in a little ball, her head resting on his shoulder, her thumb hovering near her mouth. 

"I think it's time to get the girls back." James said.

Remus looked over to James and saw that Lily too had fallen asleep. 

"We'll go one at a time with the invisibility cloak," James said, letting Sirius cover him with the cloak, "Then I'll come back and you'll go."

James slipped out of the room and left the rest of the marauders and Gemini in the dorm. Gemini stirred in Remus's arms, mumbling incoherently. Remus laughed and pulled a stay strand of hair behind her ear. 

Suddenly, Gemini grabbed Remus's shirt and shouted, "No! Muoiali figlio di una femmina! "

Her eyes shot open, and she was panting for air as Remus looked at her with concern, "Gem, what's wrong? Come on tell me."

Gemini let out a sigh of relief as she looked in to Remus's eyes, "I saw him again Remus. _I saw him._ I saw him killing my parents, my sister. Oh goddess I saw him again!" Gemini cried, clinging on to Remus for support.

Remus sat back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. He knew whom she was talking about. He - who – must - not - be – named. Sirius came over and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Sirius was like her brother, and he found himself in a position where he was unable to protect her. Voldemort was Gemini's breaking point. In less than a minute, her entire life was taken away from her, and she was placed in an entirely new one, with a different family, and different choices, but as well as a different fate. 

Gemini let out a dry sob as she held on to Remus. She could not loose Remus. She felt, as if she were to let go of him, he would be gone forever. 

"Gemini, come on," Remus soothing voice said in to her hair as James came back with the invisibility cloak, "Lets go."

Sirius draped the cloak over Remus as he picked up Gemini and hurried silently out of the room. Gemini buried her head in the crook on his neck and they silently slipped though the corridor to the Girls dorm. When they reached it, Gemini opened the door with her TK, and Remus led her inside, and placed her softly on her bed. Gemini yawned once more as she curled up under the blankets and feel in to a deep slumber. Remus kissed her softly on her forehead before leaving the room. 

-=-=-=-

Gemini woke up the next morning, refreshed, but slightly disturbed. She had her dream again, and it was becoming clearer and clearer as the year went on. It was always the same, the last moments of her families' life. But what made her feel uneasy was the laughing, she head it and each night it got louder. She shook off the feeling that she had hanging over her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She smiled when she saw that she was still wearing Remus's sweater. Remus. Her Remus. She laughed softly as she got up and began to get dressed, humming happily to herself. Gemini was not one to get dressed up, and was all for comfort over style. She took out her favorite T-shirt, a black shirt that said, 'Don't Love me because I am Beautiful, Love me because I am Italian too.' In Italian, each letter alternating red, white and green. She pulled on a faded pair of bell Bottoms, which had holes in the knees, then her combat boot, which she loved oh so very much.

She threw her hair up in a messy bun and proceeded to wake up Lily. 

"Lily..." she whispered very softly in her ear in a sing song voice.

When Lily didn't respond right away Gemini grinned maliciously and yelled in her ear. "LILY DARLING IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Lily literally jumped a foot in the air, and fell out of her bed with a thud. She jumped up and stared around the room, her eyes wide. When she saw Gemini, on the floor rolling around laughing, clutching her stomach, she grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head. 

"Thanks for the wake up call Gemini I think the Slytherins heard you." Lily muttered as she opened her wardrobe and picked out her clothes for that day.

All of a sudden a fearful look shot across Gemini's face. She smacked her forehead and pounded her fist on the ground. 

"Slytherins!" Gemini said in frustration, "The bet I had with the Bimbos! To get DeMonte! Oh shit! Lily what am I going to do!" Gemini cried.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine Gem," Lily said "and if it doesn't just, oh I don't know, blow some things up. You like doing that, you know the whole mass destruction of public property thing."

Lily said that so sincerely that Gemini burst out laughing, "Ya know your right… well the school going to have to find out about me sooner or later…"

"Gemini stop moaning, you are part Slytherin. You are manipulative and ruthless! Use it to your advantage! Now shut up and wake them up."

A grin flashed across Gemini face as she said rubbing her hands together, "My pleasure."

After waking the Bella, Moana and Kai up by making them spin three feet in the air, Gemini and Lily had to run out of the room to dodge the flying shoes that were being thrown at them. The two girls bolted down the stairs and practically tripped over each other. Lily flopped down on the couch as Gemini jumped in her favorite oversized love seat. 

"Did you see the look on their faces!" Gemini laughed breathless, 

"I know! I don't think I will ever forget that!" Lily said, "Hey guys."

Gemini turned around in her chair and smiled when she saw Remus come down the stairs with James, Sirius and Peter.

"Amore di buona mattina" Gemini said, giving Remus a light kiss on his lips. 

Remus shot her a confused and Gemini laughed and said, "Good Morning Love."

Remus smiled at her said, "Good morning, now do you want to cause a few deaths?"

Gemini laughed and stood up on the chair and jumped over it back and took his hand, "Sure, you know that's one of my life long dreams! To be able to kill a large quantity of people in a short amount of time, now come on I'm hungry." Gemini pulled Remus though the portrait hole followed By James and lily, Remus, then Peter.

The six friends talked as the walked down the corridors, about the next quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and how much they hated Slytherin and how funny it would be if Yesner grew horns. As they reached the Great Hall, Gemini gave Remus's hand and squeeze and they walked through. 

The two sat down at the Gryffindor table next to each other, smiling. Gemini looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore smiling at her, like he knew something that nobody else knew. He knew how ironic it looked, how Gemini, the Heiress of the moon and Remus, the slave to the moon, are together.

"So, Gemini, thought of how you were to get Alexander yet? Because while you were off being the no-goodnick lower middle class brat that you are, I have formulated a plan to get Alexander. Soon he will be mine and you, along with the twins will confess you secret to the school." Bella scoffed from across the table.

Gemini's head was still facing down at her cereal, but her eyes shot up first, and her head slowly followed. 

"Excuse me?" Gemini spat looking at her with the utmost loathing, "But I don't need to get DeMonte to prove myself to you, I can get any guy I want!"

Bella looked at her with a smirk playing her lips, "Is that right, what kind boy would want a type of girl like you."

At this Remus look up at her with disgust in his eyes, "Really now Bella, and what kind of girl is Gemini?"

Bella scoffed "Well, lets see, she is a bloody tomboy who would rather fight guys than date them. She lacks in the curve department. She is very unladylike, and she has the grace of a rock. What boy in their right mind would want a girl like that!" 

"Well, Bella. Most guys like the tomboy in Gemini, they don't have to worry about her keeping up wit them. Some people think she has amazing curves," – Remus ran a hand down to her hips, "She is very ladylike just not prissy like you. And about the grace, when was the last time you saw her fight? She has all the grace in the world, and considering that she _is_ my _girlfriend_," He grinned as Bella's jaw dropped "I think she is the best looking girl in the school, now if you'll excuse us, leave us alone, because I wont stop Gemini from jumping you."

Remus turned back to Gemini a grin playing on his lip, looking at an extremely shocked Gemini.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Remus." Gemini said in shock, "Since when have you talked back to people!"

"Gemini I have known you for five years, you rubbed off on me." Remus stated, shrugging. "And I thank god that your temper didn't rub off as well."

And for that he received a soft punch in the arm from a giggling Gemini, leaving Bella, Kai and Moana speechless. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was later that day and there were sitting in History of magic, while listening to professor Binns drawl about Myths of Magic in other countries. 

Remus was sleeping next to Gemini, while she had her head propped up on her hand, trying to stay awake. Lily made an effort in the beginning, being the role model perfect, but she was too nodding off. James and Sirius were talking in hushed voices both writing on a piece of parchment. Peter was dead asleep and drooling on the desk.

"Now," Professor Binns drawled, "I am going to ask each of you to hold this magic eight ball. You are to shake it and then look at the window. A Name of an important myth in history that helped developed magic, as we know today will appear and you must write an essay on them. Now every body line up!"

Slowly and sleepily the class stood up, and shuffled in to line, not bothering to push in their chairs. 

Gemini stood on line, her head was being used as an armrest for Remus, which made her mad that her shortness what being taken advantage of but she didn't say anything. Lily and James stood behind them, James whispering something in her ear that earned him a slap. Sirius and Peter were talking excitedly over the same piece of parchment. 

It was Gemini's turn. Gemini took the magic eight ball in her hands and gave it a light shake. She turned it over and the obvious answer appeared. _'Diana and Aradia of Italy'_

"Well, that was a surprise," she said sarcastically to Remus who was next to her, "Diana, I know a load about her, but what of Aradia? This should be easy."

"Yea, yea my turn." Remus said, playfully shoving her aside. 

Gemini stumble to the side and picked up her bag, she stuck her tongue out at him and shuffled out the door, her hands in her pockets. 

She stayed out side for only a moment before Remus joined her. She gave him a quick kiss and looked at him with questioning eyes.

Remus looked a bit disappointed and blew his hair out of his eyes, "Remus and Romulus."

Gemini looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

Remus sighed again, "you know, Remus and Romulus, the two brothers that were raised by wolves then founded Rome, the magic capital of ancient times…" Remus drawled.

Remus was obviously pissed. Although Gemini didn't want to admit it, but Remus was adorable when he was mad. He looked like a little child who wasn't allowed to get his favorite candy. 

Lily and James soon waltzed out of the room and Lily said, "I got Lady Eowyn." Lily said excitedly, "Warrior witch."

James looked at Gemini and she said, "Lemme guess, Godric Gryffindor?" She laughed.

James put on a face of mock shock and put a hand to his heart. "Oh how did you every know!"

"I know you far to well James Potter." Gemini grinned, "Now where the bloody hell are Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"Sorry to tell you this Gem, but it sound perfectly fine for us to say bloody, but it sound a bit funny when you say it, with your accent and all." Remus said, dodging Gemini's hand. 

At that point Sirius and Peter bounded out of the classroom. "G!" Sirius said coming up to her and handing her the paper in which he wrote she myth on, "Who is this?"

"Well if I could read your hand writing," Gemini joked around looking at Sirius chicken scratch. Sirius glared at her and she laughed and gave in, "Ok! Hold on… '_Lucifer Of Italy'._" She said aloud," I have no clue who this is, never heard of him, sorry I am in no help for you here."

"Damn," Sirius muttered shoving the parchment in to his pocket.

Gemini grinned as she used her free hand and pinched Sirius cheek, "Does little Sirius not want to do his homework, because even if I did know who Lucifer was, I wouldn't do it for you." She then linked her hand with Remus, and walked in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "Now Remus on the other hand, you and me have some home work to do." Gemini licked her lips, grinned and pulled her boyfriend in to a dark hallway, leaving the rest of the gang out in the corridor on the way to potions.

*-*-*

"Mr. Lupin and Ms. Cielo, are you aware on what time it is?" Yesner snapped as Gemini and Remus ran in to class 3 minutes late.

Gemini had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, Remus standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"Professor," Gemini panted, "You will not believe what just happened!"

"This better be good other wise the two of you will be serving a months works of detentions."

Gemini glanced over to Sirius who was mouthing 'take the detentions'

Gemini took a deep breath and said in a very quick pace. "See me and Remus were walking down the corridor right, and then all of a sudden I heard a voice from behind me right, and the next thing I knew Remus grabbed my hand and we were running though the corridor from Peeves. He was laughing and he was throwing… watermelons... yea watermelons, so I turned around and threw my shoe and him. " – Gemini stealthily picked up her back foot so Remus could take off her sneaker. –"_Then_ I turned around and we kept running but I, uh tripped and twisted my ankle, yea my ankle and then Remus had to carry me all the way back, but then he put me down before we walked though door cause you know, that could of looked bad." 

Gemini looked timidly at Yesner then at the snickering students. "I think we will be sitting down now."

Gemini half limped across the room, Remus still holding the grin on his face. They sat down next to Lily and James, and let out a sigh of relief, their breathing still heavy.

Lily leaned over and whispered in to Gemini's ear, "You too got a bit carried away again, didn't you."

Gemini stole a sideways glance over to her best friend and let out a small smile as she shrugged. "I guess so," she let out a nervous laugh then turned back to Yesner who was glaring at them.

"As I was saying," She snapped, "I will be pairing you up for a _dreadfully_ difficult potion to master. It is called _speculum palam animus._" Yesner said in a deadly whisper. "It is a potion that will allow you to see your earliest, strongest, conscience or subconscience. Now the partners will be…" She took out her clip board and took the quill she had perched behind her ear, she dipped it in ink before continuing. "Evans! Snape!" Gemini put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles when she saw Lily mouth curve in to the most foul shape. "Cielo! Malfoy!" Gemini immediately stopped laughed and groaned out loud. She stood up and gabbed her bag as Yesner continued pairing up the students. She waved to Remus, blew him a kiss, and stormed over to where Malfoy was sitting, a smirk on his face as usual.

"So Cielo, you and that Lupin made quite and entrance." He said smoothly, looking up at her with icy gray eyes.

Gemini sighed and she dropped her bag on the floor and put her hands on her hips and said simply, "Listen to me Malfoy, I need to get this potion right, and I don't want you going and screwing it up on me, ok? Now just sit there like a good little Slytherin while I brew the potion ok?" Gemini said, her face flushed.

Malfoy looked at her in a strange way then looked her up and down, "Wow Cielo, if you weren't a bloody Gryffindor, I would have had my way with you a while ago." Malfoy mused softy, just noticing what puberty has done to her. 

Gemini just glared at him, then turned around to look at Remus, who was also glaring. '_Must be that werewolf senses again, damn I hope he doesn't kill him.'_

"I wouldn't let Remus here that," Gemini said as she reluctantly sat down next to him, "He'll kill you."

"Now," Yesner snapped getting everybody attention, "the ingredients are on the board, you shall be graded on your speed and correctness. Well what are you all standing around for GET GOING!" she slapped her hand down on her desk and the class got to business.

The entire time she could feel Malfoy's eyes on her body and it made her want to hit him even more, but the Slytherin in Gemini, wanted to look back. Lucius Malfoy was not that bad looking; in fact he was the best-looking Slytherin in the school. With his silver blonde hair, piercing gray eyes, and his pale pointed features, he was the most desirable as well. But these thoughts of Malfoy went away when she thought of Remus. She smiled lazily when she though of his soft blue eyes, the way his hair falls down in to his eyes. And how whenever she walked in to a room, his eyes would light up, or how he blushes when he gets embarrassed, and how he always manages to talk the marauders out of detention. Remus wasn't as good-looking as Malfoy, but he was more desirable in the fact that he respected her. 

"Cielo." Malfoy said, throwing off her concentration.

Gemini turned around and spat, "What?"

"The water is boiling." He said, handing her the chopped up ingredients.

Gemini nodded and took them and shuddered when his hand brushed against hers. She threw in the ingredients and watched as they boiled, turning the water a metallic black. She removed it from the heat and set it aside, "It will be ready when the water is still." She said, glancing sideways at Malfoy.

Gemini said back in her chair and waited, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. She shivered and pulled her robes more closely around her and cursed the dungeons for being so cold during the winter months.

"It's done," Malfoy said smoothly, "You go first."

Gemini gave him a look, _'since when does he let people go in front of him?'_

Gemini looked in to the caldron and saw her face. "I don't think it- _oh my goddess_." Gemini said in awe as her reflection swirled out of focus and a new image appeared in front as she stared on in awe.

_She saw herself, an older rendition of herself, roaming the forest. She had on robes, loosely hanging, as if she did not care if she was seen. She had a javelin and a bow at her side and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She was in a valley thick enclosed with cypresses. In the extremity of the valley was a cave, not adorned with art, but nature had counterfeited art in its construction, for it had an arch of its roof with stones, as delicately fitted as if by the hand of man. A fountain burst out from one side, whose open basin was bounded by a grassy rim. Gemini saw her self walk in to this beautiful cave; nymphs soon surrounded her. She handed her javelin, her quiver, and her bow to one, her robe to another, while a third unbound the sandals from her feet. Then one, the most skillful of them, arranged her hair, while the rest drew water in capacious urns. Suddenly with out warning a man presented himself at the entrance of the cave, the nymphs, seeing him, screamed and rushed towards the Gemini to hide her with their bodies. But here she was taller than the rest and overtopped them all by a barely half a head. Surrounded as she was by her nymphs, she turned half away, and had sudden impulse for her arrows. As they were not at hand, she dashed the water into the face of the intruder, adding these words: "Now go and tell, if you can, that you have seen Diana unapparelled."_

Then the water became still and Gemini was speechless. She just witnessed not her self, but her past self. Diana. 

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy said still in awe, staring blankly at the cauldron.

"You were looking!" Gemini said, exasperated. "I mean that was my earliest memory for crying out loud!"

Malfoy looked up at her, that stupid smirk on his lips that drove Gemini crazy. "Well, you do look good naked I'll give you that much. But that wasn't your earliest memory, because you screwed up the potion. It showed your fantasy, and who the hell is Diana."

"That was to my earliest memory" Gemini challenged, "that was my earliest memory, because that was from my past life!" Gemini hissed, her now dark amber eyes, turning black. 

"What ever you say Cielo, my turn. Shove over." Malfoy said, moving her shall body on to the chair next to them. He then peered over the cauldron and proceeded to watch his earliest memory unveil before his greedy eyes. 

Gemini sat there her arm crossed over her chest, staring down at a ball of parchment. She cocked her head to the side as it hovered a few inches in the air before exploding in to a small ball of fire.

"Temper, temper." Malfoy mocked, plainly showing that he was done. "You know you are evil inside, I like that in a woman."

Gemini turned her head and looked at him with disgust. "What makes you think that I might actually like you? I don't, I have Remus. All I need is Remus. He respects me. No I will not cheat on him with you and yes giving head is cheating, so fuck off." Gemini hissed so that the buzzard of a teacher Yesner would not hear her. 

She turned back around and left Malfoy to wallow in his misery that he could not get her in bed with him. She turned to Remus who was smiling in her direction and winked. He heard the whole thing and blew her a kiss. Gemini giggled silently to her self when he was scolded for flirting in class. 

-()-

At dinner that night Dumbledore rose and the hall fell silent.

"As you all know Valentine's Day will be next week. And as in celebration we shall be holding a ball." He waited for the cheers to die down. "The ball will be held this Saturday and 7 o'clock. Dress robes are mandatory so there will be a special Hogsmeade visit for all years this coming Friday after classes. Thank you." He sat back down and the hall burst in to excited voices.

Gemini looked over at Remus, who was looking anything but happy.

"Rem, what wrong?" Gemini asked him, putting a hand to his cheek.

Remus sighed, "The full moon is the day before Valentines Day, that Friday. I don't know if I'll be able to recuperate before then, I mean I can for school, but I don't know if I'll be able to be out on the dance floor with you."

Gemini smiled and gave her boyfriend a light kiss on his lips. "Remus, you know it doesn't matter to me if you'll be out there dancing with me, you know I can't dance, or that I even like dancing. All you have to do is to be there with me, even if you cant make it to the ball, we'll stay in the common room, together."

Remus looked at her and smiled, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you deserve it."

*-*-*-*-*

"Lily, if you wear that to the ball I will never talk to you again." Gemini said as she and Lily looked at dress robes at the Robe shop in Hogsmeade.

"Oh so you can go and parade around like a stripper in that skirt with the slit all the way up your side and that little hooch shirt and your combat books, but I can't go to the ball in a strapless, respectable one piece." Lily laughed and Gemini stood stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"No you cant, I have an excuse. I don't have parents who I am going to be sending picture of me and my boy friend all dressed up. You do. Ok? I have Tony, and Tony couldn't care less, because he knows me and that I wouldn't go a screw around with people or be taken advantage of."

Lily scoffed, "Are you saying that I'm easy?"

Gemini shook her head, "No I am just saying that I know how James Potter's mind work and seeing you in that will make his pants shrink and I _told_ you. I don't want you pregnant just yet." Gemini grinned as she dodged Lilt's hand. "Besides, yellow isn't your color." Gemini looked though the rack and pulled out a dress. "This is."

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Lily gasped as she took it in to her hands.

She let the dress fall over her finger and it felt as smooth as silk, but a bit heavier. It was a deep, brilliant emerald green, which brought out her eyes. It hung off of her shoulder, but was tight in the chest and stomach until it flowed out at the hips. It was sleeveless, but came with a shawl of the same color.

"I'll take it." Lily said, looking around for her money.

"Lils, Help me pick out a cape or something, I think it will add to the whole, 'don't-me-with-me-or-I'll-step-on-you-with-my-big-ass-shoes' thing." Gemini laughed as she searched though the racks.

Finally after much arguing, Gemini and Lily both agreed on a long black coat that came down to her feet, only because Gemini liked it and Lily was nagging her on the whole looking like a whore thing.

The two girls walked out of the shop, bags in their hands and headed over to the three broomsticks to meet the boys whom 'would rather be caught dead then go shopping'

It was lightly snowing and it was beautiful out. A light breeze stirred the snowflakes, swirling them around the girls as they walked in to the pub. 

They heard a sharp whistle and the looked in that direction. They smiled and saw Remus, James, Peter and Sirius, who was looking an attractive girl up and down. 

The two girls bustled though the pub, making sure they would not knock in to anybody. They received many catcalls, which were followed by many rude remarks and gestures by Gemini.

"Men" Gemini grumbled and she slumped down next to Remus; "I can't stand them."

"Even me." Remus pouted, nuzzling her neck.

"You're not a man Remus." Gemini laughed at his face as he looked at her, "You see, men are pigs, who are sex driven and drop a girl who wont give it to him. Like Sirius." She grinned when Sirius grin fell, "See you are gentleman. You don't ask of anything from me, yet you supply every to me. Maybe Sirius should take tips from you more often." Gemini said, kissing her boyfriend lightly.

"So, who's thirsty." Peter said, breaking the sentiment moment between the two.

"I am, but I need something a bit stronger than butterbeer to warm me up."

"Got you covered G." Sirius said as he got up and went to the bar to order drinks.

Sirius came back later with seven drinks and three addresses from girls he met along the way.

"Here G." Sirius said handing her a tankard.

"What's in it?" Gemini asked curiously, sniffing it.

"Oh it's a butterbeer." He then leaned in close and whispered in to her ear, "With a shot of fire whiskey."

Gemini looked at him, her jaw hanging open, "How the hell did you get your hand on to fire whiskey," She asked softly.

"Rosmerta." Sirius said as he waved to the barmaid. "She lets me have some once in a while."

Gemini grinned and took a sip from her tankard. Warmth spread though out her body and her fingertips, warming her inside and out. As she swallowed, she felt the heat travel down her though and settle in her stomach.

"Sirius, this is amazing…" Gemini said in awe.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in James ear, "Actually it is a full tankard of fire whisky and a shot of butterbeer, but she doesn't have to know what does she?"

James looked at his best friend with an equally wide grin, then mouthed; _'she's going to kill you.'_

*-*-*-*

I apologize for the long wait… I get stuck on ideas… damn those plot bunnies! Although my story it does not have a plot damn them any way… alright you are all probably going to kill me in making Malfoy like Gemini… but all things are not what they seem. And in my little universe… things are going to get a bit messed up, and that's just sugar coating it. Valentines Day is a day lovers right? Well it is also a day where jealous bitches get their way… oops I said too much! I gotta go and start typing next chapter! Buh Bye!


	22. Giorno Di Valentine

Giorno Di Valentine

Giorno Di Valentine

Valentine's Day

It was the night of the Dance and the girls where bustling around the 5th years Girls dorm, while the guys stayed down in the common room, because it only took them five minutes to get ready. Unfortunately for Sirius, Gemini had a high alcohol tolerance, so the fire whisky did not effect her in the slightest. 

Gemini pulled on her blood red skirt and gold crop tank top then sat down on the bed.

"Has any body seen my-" Gemini started by then was cut off by seeing her small cat drag one of her boots out from under the bed. "Never mind!"

Soon the little cat and the one boot were soaring in the air, and landed in her lap.

She sent Mischief to get her other boot, while she pulled on her sparkling gold pantyhose. She then proceeded to pull her boot on.

"I still cannot believe that you're wearing those… _barbaric _boots. Did you know they make you look like an embarrassment to Gryffindor girls everywhere." Bella scoffed as she put on her make up.

" Well, I had _no_ idea." Gemini mocked and started to lace them up, "And did you know that all the make up you are wearing makes you look like _Bar_bie?" Gemini said in an unusually perky voice.

Bella just sneered at her and continued to slather the bright blue eye shadow on.

Gemini retrieved her other boot and laced it as well. "At least Remus like my boots."

"I though Remus would have better taste in girls than you." Bella snapped.

Gemini jumped up and stepped to Bella, daring her to fight. "Come on Bella, you know you wanna hex me, or hit me at least. Go right ahead. Bitch slap me for all I care!" Gemini hissed as Bella sneered at her. 

"Gemini!" Lily said as she tried to zipper her dress, "I need help!"

With out leaving her spot, the zipper zipped up and all was well.

"Gem, can you brush my hair out, I can't reach the back and I want it perfectly straight." Lily said throwing her a brush, trying to indirectly stop Gemini from getting blood all over her dress.

Gemini sighed and stalked to her trunk and searched though all of the potions she has brewed, whether they were legal or not was her own business. 

She rummaged around until she emerged with a smile on her face and her straightening potion in her hand.

She walked over to Lily as she said, "This," She held up the bottle, "Is the most powerful hair straightener I could brew at the time." She poured some in to a spay bottle and sprayed it on to Lily's hair.

Immediately Lily soft curls straitened and shined like never before, and in a matter of seconds, Gemini was done and Lily stood up and twirled around in her spot, laughing. 

"Thanks Gem." Lily said as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"No problem." Gemini said as she headed back to her trunk to put it away.

She then waited on her bed for about another half an hour until Lily was ready. In the time the she was waiting, she plotted seven ways how she could deflate Snape's ego, and how funny it would look if she turned his robes red and his hair gold during a quidditch match. 

"Gemini." Lily said, breaking her though, "Come on, were going down now."

"Oh, right, let me get my coat." Gemini said as she leapt off of her bed and grabbed her coat in one graceful swoop. She pulled it on, linked arms with Lily and the two best friends walked down the stairs.

"Oh my god…" James and Remus said simultaneously as the two girls walked towards them.

Gemini and Lily drew a lot of attention as the walked down the stairs. Gemini beauty shone it brightest that night, her crescent mark standing out from her dark skin. With half of her hair thrown in to a messy bun, and a few pieces hanging from her face, she looked to go to be true. She wore no make up, and her trademark smile lit up her face. 

"You look gorgeous." Remus said softly, taking her out stretched hand. And he meant it. Gemini was the only person who had enough guts to go to the ball in boots. But she was the only one who could pull it off as well, for it didn't make her taller then everybody else.

"And you, Mr. Moony, look dead tired." Gemini said, her eyes full of concern and she lifted a hand to his cheek. "You sure you want to go? I mean we can stay in the common room or-" she was silenced by Remus who put a finger to her lips.

"I am fine." He said, making sure each word sunk in, "Now come on, lets go." 

Gemini smiled and she let Remus lead her out of the portrait hole. Gemini walked close to Remus the whole way there, taking in all of the sights and sounds. She smiled as she watched Lily and James. Gemini knew those two were going to go somewhere in life. She smiled as she though of the future. She looked up at Remus and smiled softly. She didn't know what would happen between her and Remus. Deep down inside she had a feeling of failure between them, and it only seemed true, for who and what they were. But every time she got that feeling, she would shrug it of, and remind herself that she loved Remus. 

They got to the great hall where McGonagal stood, introducing the couples as they walked in.

"Miss Lily Evans accompanied by Mr. James Potter." 

There were many claps and cheers as the two walked in and sat down at their assigned table. 

"Miss Gemini Cielo accompanied by Mr. Remus Lupin."

Gemini and Remus walked into the great hall, receiving some applause from everybody in the room except for Ravenclaw, for in the last quidditch match, Gemini put their seeker out with a concussion.

"Miss Victoria DeVille accompanied by Mr. Sirius Black." 

Sirius walked in with a broad grin on his face, and a very shapely girl at his side, who fit every single one of his requirements, in a very reveling blue dress. 

He walked past them and gave James a high five as he went to sit down at Victoria's table.

"Arabella Figg accompanied By Alexander DeMonte."

Gemini's jaw dropped open as she watched Bella walk in, looking beautiful, with DeMonte at her side. She gave Gemini a broad grin as she walked past them to sit down at his table.

Gemini zoned out after that. So this was it, she would have to tell the school one way or the other that she was the heiress of a goddess that they didn't believe in. She would surely be the laughing stock of the school. Who would believe her anyway? 

"Gem." Remus said, looking at her with concern, snapping her out of his trance. 

"What, yea Remus?" Gemini asked, coming out of her daze.

"They're starting the dance." 

Gemini smiled and stood up along with everybody else. She gave Remus her hand and let him guide her to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his long arms around her small waist and they swayed to the music, for neither could dance at all. Gemini stared in to Remus's eyes, until she put her head on his shoulder, and looked around her. Lily and James were in their own little world ignoring every body around them, her dark green robes, clashing with his scarlet and gold ones. 

Sirius was dancing rather exotic with Victoria, Peter was stepping on his dates, Bertha, feet. Mary Sue danced with her date, all the while staring at James with a look of lust in her eye. Bella looked at Gemini, with a satisfied look on her face as she and Alexander twirled away. 

The song ended and she looked up at a somber looking Remus. He yawned and then smiled back. 

"Remus, you are falling asleep." Gemini said, pulling him off the dance floor and back to the table as the next song started.

"No I'm" – he yawned again- "Not."

"Yes you are." Gemini said, stamping her foot on the ground.

Remus sighed. Gemini had that look in her eye again. She was stubborn as all hell and nobody could convince her other wise. 

"Come on, back to the common room with you." Gemini said, standing up, pulling her boyfriend along with her. 

"Gemini you have been looking forward to this for a while." Remus said as he was being led by Gemini out the door, "I don't want to ruin it for you."

"You aren't" Gemini said, giving him a deep kiss, "now come on, we have to stop at the kitchens for a bit."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"See now isn't this better than a ball?" Gemini asked as she and Remus sat on the floor in the boys' dorm, eating penne in vodka sauce, with freshly baked bread, and two butterbeers, so kindly provided by the wonderful house elves of the hogwarts kitchens. 

Remus yawned again and he nodded. Gemini changed out of her dress once they got inside, and was now wearing one of Remus's button down shirts, her underwear of course and a pair of socks.

"A lot better." Remus laughed as he looked at his small girlfriend next to him.

Gemini crinkled her nose when she took a bite. "This is great, but it doesn't come close to good old fashion Italian home cooking."

Remus laughed and he looked at his watch. They should be coming back in about and hour."

Gemini ginned as she lightly pushed him on his back. "Then that gives us about an hour to- oh." Gemini said disappointedly as she saw Remus sleeping on the floor.

She smiled to herself and she grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made him comfortable.

Gemini was just about done cleaning up the food when she jumped at the slam of the portrait hole, the sound of feet running up the stair, and the sound of sobs. 

Gemini grabbed a pair of Remus's boxers, threw them on, and stumbled out of the room. 

She followed the sounds of the sobs all the way to the fifth year's girl's dorm and took no time busting in to see what happened. Bella was lying on her bed, her head in her arms, sobbing. 

Gemini forgot of any differences between the two, and hurried over to her.

"Bella, what happened, what's wrong?" Gemini asked her softly yet urgently.

Bella looked up, her eyes red, her dress torn. She threw herself at Gemini and sobbed in to her shoulder.

"It- it all h-h-happened s-s-so quickly." She managed to get out between sobs.

Gemini took Bella's shoulders and stared her in the eye. "If DeMonte hurt you I swear to gods that he will get what he deserves, now what did he do."

"H-h-h-e T-t-tried to r-r-r" But Bella couldn't continue, she was crying too hard, soaking the shirt Gemini was wearing.

But Bella didn't need to finish for Gemini to know what happened.

"Bella, let go of me for one second ok, I am going to get you something to drink ok?" Gemini said softly as she got up and stormed to her trunk.

She threw it open and sifted though bottle and bottles of potions until she found the right one. She handed it to Bella and said. "Bella I want you to drink all of this ok? It's my own creation, its to calm you down, I use to have to use it. Ok, trust me it works."

Bella drank the potion and she immediately calmed down and her breathing became slower.

"Now Bella, you don't have to tell me what happened, for I already know, but I wanted to tell you that I am going to beat the shit out of him." Gemini said, her eyes burning black as she stood up, but Bella grabbed her hand. 

"No!" she cried as she pulled Gemini back down on the bed, "No don't! I don't want anybody to know."

Gemini understood and nodded, "I am not going to tell anybody, but that bastard is not going to get away with that Bella. That is the worse thing a man could do to you Bella. It's horrible and he is going to pay, whether you want me to do it or not." Gemini said darkly, in the seriousness of the situation, "now did he do anything to you?

"No." Bella said softly, "I mean, how could I have gotten myself in to this. I was practically asking for it, I mean I looked like a whore like I wanted to get screwed!"

"Bella." Gemini yelled so she would stop rambling, "it was not your fault, he has a sick mind and is a dickless fuck who can't get anything unless he forces it on people." Gemini said, hugging her. "I promise that I wont tell anybody, and I don't break my promises, but I am going to hurt that guy and make it be known that nobody messes with a friends of Gemini Cielo."

Bella looked up at her and sniffed, "how could you say that, I have been terrible to you for the past year."

"Bella, friends have fights, ours was just egged on by the twins. Now if you'll excuse me, my foot has a date with DeMonte's little friend. I'll give you a sleeping draft if you want. Just try to get some sleep."

"No, ill be fine." Bella said, as she sat in a fetal position.

"Good." Gemini said as she got up, and went to the wardrobe to get changed in to some of her clothes.

"Gemini?" Bella asked.

"Yea Bella?" Gemini said, sticking her head out of the wardrobe.

"Thanks for listening."

Gemini smiled, "No problem Bella, anytime." She pulled out a pair of faded ripped jeans and an old tight tank top. 

Gemini sat on her bed, wrapping her hands with tape as Lily ran in to the room with a hurt expression on her face.

Gemini looked up and saw Lily, distressed as all hell.

"Lily… what's the matter?" Gemini asked her as she tried to wrap her hands as quickly as possible.

Lily had a look on her face like she was lost. She sniffed back tears and looked at the wall then back to Gemini. She stomped her foot and finally cried. "James was cheating on me!"

Gemini gasped and half ran half-soared to her side and enveloped her in to a hug. 

"He couldn't have done that. I mean this is James were talking about here." Gemini said, trying to reassure her.

"I s-s-saw him!" Lily cried, throwing a picture frame with a picture of Her and James in it across the room. "He left to go get us some punch, and he didn't come back. So I went looking for him, and there he was. Sitting in a chair with that bloody Mary sue _straddling_ on his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And he wasn't objecting to it! He bloody kissed her back!" She cried, slamming her fist on her bed.

Gemini just sat there, looking at her friend venting her aggression against her boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend. 

"Lily, calm down." Gemini said, trying to soothe her.

"Calm- calm down?" Lily shrieked, "you want me to calm down?"

"Listen to me." Gemini said, "you are going to hurt yourself over this guy, and it is pointless. Let's put it all together. Mary Sue is the completely different than you. She is quick and easy, I have seen more clothes on dogs, and lets just put it this way, she is the female equivalent of Sirius in the sex department ok. But she is also like you because she is smart and well liked. James is being an asshole. If he cheated on you, then he isn't good enough for you, he is only good enough for trash like Mary sue ok." Gemini said as she put a hand under Lily chin and lifted it up so that she looked strait in to her eyes. "Now get your cloak on. Girls night out." She then turned to Bella and yelled, "Bella you up for it?"

Lily shot her a look and then Gemini whispered, "She'll explain later."

Bella head popped out of her closed curtains around her bed and she nodded, slowly climbing out of the bed and going to change her ripped robes.

Gemini smiled and sat back down on her bed and continued wrapping her hands as she waited for Lily and Bella to get changed. When the girls were done, Gemini stood up and the three headed out the door and out of the common room.

I know this is very short… but the fact of the matter is that I wantrd to post it, I should have the next one up soon…

Ciao 


	23. Sensibilità di avversione

While the rest of hogwarts was at the ball, having the time of their lives, three girls walked along the corridors, silent, yet each was full of thought

Sensibilità Di Avversione

Feelings Of Hate

While the rest of hogwarts was at the ball, having the time of their lives, three girls walked along the corridors, silent, yet each full of thought. Each of the girls was different; not only in their appearance, attitude and personality, but what was going on inside of their heads.

The girl on the furthest left, in the robes of powder blue and her black winter cloak hanging off of her shoulder, was very unsettled. Her blonde hair was pulled up intricately on her head, but her somber blue eyes were dark and on the verge of tears. She can still remember it perfectly as if she was watching a muggle movie, over and over again. She remembered how she was forced in to the closest and… and… she couldn't bear it anymore as she shook the sight from her mind. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away and drew her cloak closer around her. She has never felt more embarrassed, more betrayed, more vulnerable before and she hated it. She has hated people before, but this hate was so raw, so pure, it was like a white fury that lived inside of her that begged to be unleashed. She would not cry over him. Not today, not tomorrow, never.

The redheaded girl, furthest from her, was also deep in thought. Her deep emerald green eyes narrowed as she though of the night she just lived. It started off so perfect, but then came tumbling down in flames. She had loved him… but had she really? She was only fifteen. He was her first boyfriend, but she was only one in many ex girlfriends. She bitterly wiped away a tear and continued to stare in to the darkness in front of her. How could she have been so stupid in to believing that he could change? He and his best friend were known for going though girls like card, who ever had the best hand would win. James had never asked, the most they did was kissed, but she guessed it wasn't enough for a hormone crazed fifteen-year-old guy. She savagely pulled her dark green cloak around her and gritted her teeth. No more miss nice girl, it was time to take action, to be more assertive, more like her best friend.

The girl in the middle stood out between the three. She was shorter in stature, but where she lacked in height; she made up in spirit. It was plain to see she was not from the surrounding area. Her dark amber eyes shone like stars against her olive complexion. Her dark brown hair, half up and half down, some random strands framing her face's angled features. She was not normal. Not even for her kind. Inside the small girl a great power was stored, waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out and unleash itself on the world. She had known this for two years now, and every time she felt lonely, or when it was very quiet, she saw the event that made her know. She narrowed her eyes and her hands balled up into fists as she thought of him. Voldemort. He Who Must Not Be Named, The dark lord. The man, no the soulless bastard who killed her family, destroyed her life, yet placed her in a position that neither would of thought possible. It took the deaths of her parents and her older sister for her to know her place in life. Now that she knew, she wasn't that sure she really wanted it anymore. 

Three girls, walking in silence. Deep in their own thoughts, feelings and emotions, they found their way to their destination. With out even stopping the doors flew open. Arabella Figg, Gemini Cielo, and Lily Evan. Each hurting in their own way stepped out in to the frosty air of the February night.

The girls walked down the snow-covered path to the lake, which was enclosed by a sheet of ice, sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. It began to snow, not very heavy, just lightly as the flakes fell down from the heavens above, the wind swirling them around the girls as the walked, lightly kicking up the fallen powder as they went. 

None of them had spoken yet, for the silence was comfortable, and it eased the pressure a bit. They reached a grand tree near the lake, which was licked with frost. They silently agreed and Gemini rose her hands and each girl rose of the ground, safely placed on a branch near the core of the tree. Lily light some blue bell flames for them and they began to regain the feeling and warmth to their bodies. They just say, adoring the scene around them. Watching the fairies fly over the lake, their lights shining brightly through the growing snow. 

It was along while before any of them spoke. 

It was Gemini who broke the silence.

"You know," She said, "Life's strange. They say that every human has a set of rules. That we have a choice of what we do in our lives, and each choice has a different outcome, and if something bad happens, it was our fault, but if something good happens, it was luck. But I have been thinking and that is a lot of bullshit. How could anybody think that I chose for my family to die? I know I may have caused it, for rejecting the dark lord, refusing to become on of his loyals. But I did not choose for them to die and I to become the heiress of Diana. I did not choose to have this crescent mark to be on my head, or to be a witch. Like you did not choose to be cheated on Lily. And you Bella did not choose to be treated in such a way. But it happened anyway and there is no way we can change it. Maybe not everything in our lives is planned out, but what of that little voice in the back of your head telling you not to go to work today? Do you listen? Do you stay home only to hear on the wizard wireless that death eaters have attacked your office and there were no survivors? Or do you not listen, go to work, and meet your end there. You may not agree with me but I believe that everything our lives happen for one reason or another, maybe not out actions, but the outcomes of our actions. I mean, my family could have all died in a car crash while I was here, but I would have had the same out come. I would be the last Cielo, the rightful heiress. So." Gemini let out a drop sob, "instead of sitting here and moping around, sitting in our own pain. Why don't we come a raise over what has happened? This doesn't not mean that we can not still mourn and grieve over our hurt, but only to know that life will go on and that everything happens for a purpose." Gemini said finally, her legs pulled up to her chest, as she rocked back and forth, fighting back tears.

Both Lily and Bella were crying; not at what was happening in their lives, but what of Gemini just had said.

"C-Come on Guys." Lily said as she sniffed away her last tear, "it's getting terribly late and I don't want to get in trouble for being out on the grounds this late a night, or morning I should say."

Bella and Gemini nodded and soon the girls were back on the ground and walking back to the school, just the way they came, silent and deep in thought.

They reached the grand doors and they yet again flew open. The bottoms of their robes were drenched and their feet were freezing, and the blast of warm air the received when the doors closed was a welcoming one. The dance had ended and the last of the people were filing out, leaving only the professors left in the great hall. 

"If we run we can make it past Dumbledore and the rest of the professors." Bella said anxiously, as she paced in a small area.

"Or" Lily said, "We can just walk past and act natural." 

"I'm all for it," Gemini decided, "Lets go."

And the three girls, walked calmly across the entrance to the hall, they heard the clearing of a throat behind them. The three cringed and slowly turned around to see Dumbledore stand with his arms crossed over his chest, on of his feet tapping. He obviously noticed that they went missing.

"May I ask where you girls were tonight?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Uh, well you see…" Bella started, then shot a nervous glance at Lily who picked up for her.

"Well, it's like this…" Lily started but then gave Gemini a jab in the ribs, telling her to help her out.

Gemini took a deep breathe, put on a smile and turn on her 'time to suck up to the teachers so I don't get in trouble' voice. "Professor. This is merely a misunderstanding of a very complicated matter. You see, Remus was practically falling asleep on me, the reason you know why, well I brought him back to the common room, and now he is sleeping upstairs in his dorm. I got bored and well Bella got into a fight with her date so she came back then Lily showed up, so we decided to go for a walk. I am ever so sorry if we broke any rules. You do understand, right Dumbledore?" Gemini said, making up stories for her friends. 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "very well. I have been looking for you Gemini. Professor Binns has told me of the paper you are to right, and you and Sirius have gotten most interesting topics. So, I have discussed this with the headmaster over at Pompeii Academy for the magically gifted. He would like for you and Sirius to come to his school; you will have full access to his school library, and all of their resources. See I took a bit of persuading, but when he found out who you were… well lets just say he was begging for you to come." Dumbledore said, with a warm smile on his lips that matched the glimmer in his eyes.

"We- well thank you Dumbledore." Gemini said, excited that she would be going back home.

"Well, back to the common room with you three. Don't want Mr. Filch to find you." He said, shooing them towards the direction of the tower.

The girls began to walk back when they heard Dumbledore call. "Oh and Miss Evans? I hope all is well between you and Mr. Potter."

Lily's eyes widened and she nodded as he turned around and disappeared around a corner.

"Come on guys," Gemini said taking their hands, "lets go back to the common room."

And they teleported back in to the common room, scaring some unsuspecting first years in the process.

"I guess I have to work on they." Gemini said, laughing as she helped her two friends up. 

"Sorry." Lily said as she looked at the scared expressions on their faces.

"Oh don't worry" Bella said, trying to calm them down, "she tend to do that a lot, come on Gemini."

Bella grabbed Gemini and Lily's hand and dragged them up stairs and in to their dorm. The girls all began to get changed when they heard the remaining marauders come in to the common room.

Gemini got an idea. "Guys, you stay here, I'm going to find out about James, I'll be right back." 

But before either of them could stop her, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

With an oomph Gemini fell into Remus's bed, the quickly rolled over and put her hand over his mouth just in case he woke up.

Well of course, Remus had to be the lightest sleeper in the world and he woke with a start. 

"Remus!" Gemini hissed, trying to calm her boy friend down. "Listen to me. Just lye down and don't say a word ok? I need to see something." Remus nodded as Gemini climbed next to him. "Make it look realistic ok?" Gemini said.

Remus nodded and took her in to his arms, her small body curling up against him. Gemini used her TK to open the curtain around his bed open so she could here better and laid back down just the door burst open and the three remaining marauders tumbled in to the room.

Gemini shut her eyes.

"Oh my dear god, guys come and take a look at what I found." Sirius said, with a hint of excitement and amusement in her voice.

Gemini groaned to her self at the thought of this becoming an amusement for them, obviously Remus though this was funny and was going to play along.

He pulled her closer, his legs intertwining with her, his chin settled nicely in the crook of her neck. And of course it was just her luck that she was just in her string tank top and her underwear, and it only added on that the fact that her dress what still on the floor from before.

"Well Remus that lucky dog, got her before I did." Sirius murmured and he sat back on his bed, proceeding to take his robes off.

Gemini's fists clenched and Remus felt her tensing up. Gemini grinned evil to herself and she decided to play along. She moaned softly and she slide a bit further down the bed, so that Remus's hand would slid under her shirt. Remus then caught on and he two moved lower, his hands moving. Gemini let out a soft moan and ground her self against Remus. She grinned as she felt Remus's pants get a bit smaller.

"Anybody have a camera?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No." James said walking over to the bed and pulling the curtains shut. "It's not right."

"Oh well excuse Mr. Moral. I had no idea." Sirius said sarcastically, a bit disappointed he couldn't black mail them.

James and Sirius continued to argue over privacy and voyeur, when Gemini silently rolled over and looked her boyfriend in the face.

She sighed when she looked at him. His young face scarred by the animal within. Not physical scars, but changes it his appearance. Gemini lifted her hand to smooth out the wrinkle in his forehead, the same one he always wore when deep in thought. 

"What are you doing." Gemini whispered in to his ear, then leaning back

"I'm thinking." Remus said very softly, grinning in the darkness.

"Why are you so cute when you are thinking," Gemini purred, leaning up to give him a kiss when she heard the very thing that she came for.

"So, where did Lily go? Do you think she was you and Mary Sue?" Peter said.

Gemini gasped and left Remus hanging in mid air as she crawled across the bed and peeked out of the curtain so that she could just see James sitting on his bed in a pair of boxers. 

"Well I don't know, she just sorta kinda disappeared or something, right after Mary sue left. I really hope she didn't see, because that would have been _really _really bad." James sighed as he picked up his latest copy of 'Quidditch Illustrated'.

"So, is she a good kisser?" Sirius asked excitedly from his bed as he flipped though his latest copy of a magazine that he shouldn't have, but every sex crazy adolescent boy has. 

"You know, I can't really tell you, he was rather force full and wouldn't go away." James laughed.

"So are you going to tell Lily?" Peter asked, trying to finish an essay for potions.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gemini's hands were clenched in to fists, her anger rising, and her powers were become uncontrolled. Remus was now by her side, his arm wrapped supportably around her shoulder. 

"I guess your right," Peter said and he dipped his quill in his ink, "But what if she finds out. I mean really, this is Lily we are talking about. Perfect Lily who can have people groveling at her feet. And what if Gemini found out? She would tell Lily in a heartbeat. And you will probably suffer the worse physical pain that comes in to her sick and twisted mind. I'm not telling this to you to boast about her. I am telling you to warn you. Don't underestimate them."

James just looked at him and laughed, "God Peter what have you been smoking?"

"I'm only giving you the truth." Peter said, turning back to his essay. "You know what Gemini is capable of, and how talented Lily is. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody tried to wipe them out of the picture."

"What are you talking about Wormtail." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Never mind." Peter muttered as he set aside his essay. "I'm going to bed, good night guys."

"Night Petey." Sirius said, turning back to the centerfold.

Gemini just sat there in awe. So it was true. The almighty James Potter actually sunk so low that he would cheat on great, wonderful, sweet Lily Evans. She turned to Remus gave him a deep kiss and teleported back to her dorm room, with news all but good. 

-

Alright… I only get and hour on the computer each school day now… sucks doesn't it? Oh well, so the chapters will be shorter. And I will also add that my chapters are not beta tested so if there are grammatical errors… blames the grammar check on my computer. Shout outs to Nettey and my new reviewers… Noelle and MaxCat! ::big hugs!:: next chapter… Gemini and Sirius go to Damiano's school (don't think I forgot about him!) and Gemini's find out about Aradia and Lucifer, and how it may change her future. Oh yea… Gemini teaches Bella and Lily how to fight… now _that_ should be interesting. 


	24. La morte d'un angelo

Gemini landed with a soft thud on her bed, still in a daze

Ok I know I must have confused a lot of ppl. The Mary sue and James thing…I cant tell you cos it will give something away… and Damiano is Tony's son. He goes to Pompeii's Academy for the Magically Gifted. Aight? Good on with the next chapter! Warning, you may want to bust out a box of tissues for this one… nuff said.

La morte d'un angelo

The death on an angel

Gemini landed with a soft thud on her bed, still in a daze.

"Gem, what happened?" Lily said as she rushed towards her.

"Lils," Gemini started, "I think it is time for you to get a new boyfriend."

Lily stood there, nodded and looked like she was about to cry again. She sniffed, held her head high and walked back to her bed. Then suddenly out of no where she slammed her fist in to the wall, creating a nice sized hole.

Gemini just sat there in shock, her mouth open as she looked at her crying friend with a new appreciation. Soon she was back to her senses and she flew to her trunk and pulled out a healing potion and some wrap.

Gemini walked to her friends, side, who was trying to nurse her bleeding knuckles. She sat down next to her and silently poured the potion on to her hand. It immediately stopped bleeding, but the cut was still open a red.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Gemini said quietly, as she carefully wrapped her friend's hand in some gauze.

"I – I just got so mad!" Lily cried as she pounded her hand on the ground. "How could he do this to me!" her breathing was getting heavy and her eyes narrowed as she stared fixedly at the floor.

"Lily, I think there is something that you need to know." Gemini confessed as she looked down at her hands. "When I teleported to the boys dorm, I heard James talking… he basically said that he went out for you, well because he liked you and it helped his reputation. You know Perfect Potter going out with Elegant Evans. Well he cheated on you with Mary sue because she gave him play and shit like that. I'm sorry Lils."

Lily just sat there, speechless, but it just looked like she was trying to find the right name to call him.

"That Shit head!" Lilys exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. "So he wanted her for sex then? Well I'll show him what happens to the person who cheats on Lily Evans!"

Lily got up and flopped down on her bed and drew the curtains around her.

Gemini just shook her head and looked over to Bella who was sitting in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Gemini got up and walked slowly over to Bella, she put a hand on her shoulder and Bella flinched and pulled away. 

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice slightly hysterical.

Gemini nodded and sat down next to her. She had no idea how Bella was feeling right now. Obviously the walk only eased her pain for that moment. Gemini saw the tears rolling down Bella pale face, as she rocked back and forth, her eyes clenched shut.

"Bella listen to me. It wasn't your fault, don't do this to your self." Gemini said, trying to get her friend to calm down. Bella drew the blanket closer around her and she suddenly grabbed Gemini and her neck and began sobbing again.

"I didn't want to do it." She cried, her voice quivering.

"I know Bella. I know. Now tell me, this was Alexander wasn't it." Gemini said, trying to soothe her friend.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she cried, shaking horribly. Gemini's eyes darkened considerably, people didn't mess with friends of Gemini, and she would be sure that she would bring him to the far reaches of hell. "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't defend my self, oh god I am a failure!"

"Don't do this to your self Bella." Gemini said, "It wasn't your fault."

"But I didn't say no!" She shrieked and her hands twisted the fabric of Gemini's shirt.

"But you didn't say yes either." Gemini answered, "Stop making excuses for him. I will tell you only one more time Bella It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

Bella burst in to noisy tears as she cried in to Bella shirt, and Gemini rubbed her back.

Lily sat on her bed, crying, more for Bella than for her self, she felt so selfish that she cried over something so insignificant as her boyfriend when her friend had just been violated.

Bella soon fell asleep, and Gemini set her down on her bed, covering her with blankets.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She whispered before she to up and walked over to her bed.

Gemini sat deep in thought as the twins walked in to the room, wide grins on their faces, but they immediately feel as they saw Bella. At fist they looked at her with sorrow then hatred. They glared at her and sat down on their bed with their arms crossed.

"What happened to her?" Kai snapped. 

Gemini looked at her in disbelief on how they could be so cruel to her. "Somebody killed the innocence in side of her." She said, each word dark. This appeared to have no effect on the girls.

"So." Moana snapped, "Lets get this over with." She turned to Gemini and said. "We know your secret and you know ours. Both, if told to the school, will make us social outcasts or science experiments so lets just tell each other and get it over with."

"Fine with me." Gemini said, as she sat cross-legged on her bed. "I'll start." She took a deep breath and began to count off the events on her fingers. "My first year. I was almost beaten by a third year, that when I showed my first sign of telekinesis. Third year, I was seduced by lord Voldemort." She watch the girls shiver at the sound of his name. "I was sided with him until he was to burn the dark mark upon my flesh. I refused. He came to my house on Easter day. Killed my mother father and sister. Then he killed me. But I was the last to die. I am the only living Cielo in the world. I am a direct descendant of Diana di Italia. I am her heiress. Immortal to magic, and soon to be one of the most powerful and influential witches in Italy."

The twins and Bella just sat there, speechless. They knew Gemini's parents died but not how.

"Your turn." Gemini said as she lay back on her bed and crossed one leg over one knee. "I know you are half mermaid but how?"

Kai took a deep breath and started. "Well, my mother is a witch, but my father is merman. Well they in love and please don't ask us how they… well you know, because we really don't understand it either, and our mother is not one to talk about it."

"When we were young, we lived with our mother on land, but when we were completely submerged in to natural water, our legs turned in to our fins. And we could breathe underwater, and have all the characteristics of a mermaid. Well, we went out to see our father, more and more, for being a mermaid, to us, is so much better than being human. My mother hated it, so she took us and moved us to England, where they would be no natural water source that we can get in to. Little did she know that hogwarts has a grand lake inhabited by merpeople. So that is our secret. Now you know."

Gemini looked at the twins and nodded. "Well then, now that we know each others deepest darkest secrets, I am going to sleep. I'm going to Italy tomorrow, and I don't feel like falling asleep in front of my people." Gemini snapped and saw the girls pull their curtains around them. Gemini sighed. This is definitely not what she wanted this day to become.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Miss Gemini." A squeaky voice said, as Gemini stirred from sleep. "It is times For Miss Gemini to Get up ma'am."

Gemini yawned and blinked open her eyes to see a pair of large, round, violet eyes looking at him.

"Well, good morning Eva." Gemini said, as the little house elf squealed. 

"You remember my name Miss!" She said as the elf hugged Gemini around the neck.

Gemini laughed softly as smiled, "Of course Eva, now what can I do for you?"

"Oh, Mr. Dumbledore tells Eva to Wake up Miss Gemini, for Miss Gemini is going home today. And Eva must wake up Miss Gemini's friend Sirius Black."

"Well, Eva, thank you for waking me up, did you awake Sirius yet?"

"No, Eva is about to do that miss. If you allow me to."

"Oh, of course. Go right ahead." Gemini said, smiling softly at the house elf's politeness. 

"Good bye miss Gemini!" Eva said as she hurried out of the room.

Gemini laughed to her self and rolled out of bed. She didn't have to wear her school uniform, but she had to be dressed appropriately. They were going to her house first via floo powder, because you could not traveled via floo powder to the school. Gemini pulled out a pair of flared jeans, a black sweater, and a pair of sneakers. As quietly as possible she began to change in the semi darkness. The silence was broken though when Sirius burst in to the room, hyper as ever.

"Hey G!" he said loudly as Gemini pulled her shirt over her head.

"Will you be quiet!" Gemini hissed as Lily mumbled incoherently and rolled over.

"Sorry," Sirius said, lowering his voice, "So are you ready?"

"Yea, yea hold up…" Gemini said as she grabbed her wand, bag, and her winter cloak and headed out of the door.

"Come on." Sirius whined as he stood out side.

"I'm hurrying, calm down!" Gemini hissed as she took out the bag of floo powder and hurried down the steps.

"Where are we going first?" Sirius asked when they got to the fireplace. 

"Well I thought we could go to my house first, then like fly over there. That why we are leaving so early."

"Right then, you go first?" Sirius said as he flopped down in a chair, a bag pack near his feet.

"Right." She through the powder in to the fire and said softly, "Mambo Italiano."

So she was spinning faster and faster, seeing other fireplaces, tucking her arms in and hoping that Sirius would say it correctly. She cursed to her self as she felt the spinning take it's toll. She hated traveling internationally by floo powder. It took so long and she felt she was going to toss her cookies by the time she got out.

Gemini was to deep in thought to realize that she just fell out of the fire. She looked up and a smile swept across her face as she saw the face of Tony before she was enveloped in his arms. 

"Tony!" Gemini said as she hugged him back, "how have you been?"

"Oh I am, what is the word, oh yes wonderful." Tony said, with a wide smile as Sirius rolled out of the fire.

"Your English is getting better Tony." Gemini said with a grin and then turned to Sirius, who was dusting himself off. "Tony this is Sirius, I have most likely heard of him though myself or Dumbledore. Sirius this is Tony, my guardian."

After many handshake and introductions, Tony cleared his voice and said. "You two have to leave soon, Sirius, there is a room upstairs where you can change." He then turned to Gemini and said, "I have something for you. I think you would like it." He said with a small push as he sent Gemini and Sirius up the stairs.

Gemini and Sirius clambered up the stairs, the boards moaning under their feet. Gemini smiled. She loved this house. It was a lot bigger than her old on in Italy, and it had a lot more charm. It was a little cottage just outside the town, and in Gemini opinion, it was grander that the richest persons home. It had five bedrooms, each as richly furnished and decorate as the next, cozy and comfortable. You got a feeling when you walked though his house, like no harm could come to you. That's why Gemini loved it so much. 

Gemini pushed Sirius in to Damiano's room and Gemini walked in to hers. She smiled as she walked though the room and stopped in front in the closet and pulled out a black shirt and a long black dress. She set it out on her bed and turned to the door to see Tony there, smiling at her. He walked across the room and stopped at her feet.

He took a small box out of his pocket. "This was your father's mother's." he pulled out a gold chain and on the end of it was a black pendant. "It was said to bring the Cielo's luck, and it was to go to your sister, but now it is being passed on to you. "

Gemini smiled and pushed her long hair off to the side so that Tony could place it around her neck. As soon as the pendant was clasped a most remarkable thing happened, that left Tony and Gemini in awe. 

A bright light shone from the pendant and filled the room with the blinding luminosity. It left as suddenly as it came and once black pendant showing the silver shape of the moon as it was seen in the sky.

'Whoa." Gemini said as she touched it lightly with her fingers. "Has it even done that before?"

"Not that I know of." Tony said, still in awe, "must be the magic in you. Now come on, in to the dress robes with you, you must be leaving soon." And with that, he left the room.

Gemini quickly changed in to her outfit and noticed that she wore a lot of black. Shrugging this off, she looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was getting terribly long, crawling past her waist, but she liked it that way. She blew on her bangs, which where well below her chin now. She needed to trim those though. She scrunched up her nose as she noticed how pale she had gotten over the winter and resolved that she would stay out side this summer. The turned side way to look at her figure. She was still short, but not as short anymore. Puberty had treated her well, but hasn't had her first visit from her little friend yet, which she was glad for, because she didn't want it to get in the way of quidditch games and auror training. She blew out and stuck her stomach out. She needed work there. She was gaining weight, and she didn't want her flat stomach to be on the way to beer bellydom. 

"You look fine." A voice said from the door.

Gemini turned around and grinned when she saw Sirius leaning on the doorframe, in dress robes of white, his family's color. 

"As do you." Gemini said in reply, striding across the room to get her winter cloak.

"Are you hitting on me?" Sirius joked as Gemini walked past him.

"Sirius you seem to forget that I am happily involved with Remus." Gemini scoffed as she swept past him and glided down the stairs.

"Who is this Remus boy you have been talking about?" Tony said with a wink as they two walked in to the kitchen.

"My boyfriend." Gemini said with a small blush. She stuck her tongue out at Tony as her raised an eyebrow. "My _respectable_ boyfriend. He so sweet and innocent, I'm afraid I am going to corrupt him! I mean he's like so adorable with his dusty brown hair and pale blue eyes." Gemini sighed.

"Sound like little Gemini has gotten bit by the _insetto di amore."_

"Am not!" Gemini said, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Sirius, you are her friend, how does Gemini act when she is around _Remus._" Tony asked ignoring the glare she was receiving from Gemini.

"Well," Sirius started, a grin sweeping across his face, "she's actually _nice_ to people she doesn't get along with. I haven't seen her fight once in front of him. And she's so gentle and kind… it like it's not Gemini but some sweet little innocent _Hufflepuff_ or something."

"So it is true." Tony said with a smile, "you are in love."

"Am not." Gemini said sitting down on a chair.

"Now back to business." Tony said, ending the debate. "This," he pulled a small orb out of him pocket. "Is a portkey, it will take you to the main hall at exactly 9 o cloak, you have one minute to go, so I suggest you come and hold this before you miss your trip."

"Thanks Tony." Gemini said, giving him a quick kiss. "We'll see you tonight then!" she managed to get out before she and Sirius were whisked away.

*-*

Gemini landed with the grace of a cat, kneeling down, and her hands on the ground. Sirius on the other hand, landed with the grace of the dog inside and rolled over before jumping up. 

Gemini looked up and gasped. They were in a large room filled with curious on lookers. Gemini stood up and helped Sirius as well, she whispered 'lenguas' and a spark fled from her fingers and hit Sirius. Just then a short man came bustling up to them.

"You must be Gemini." The man said, shaking her hand eagerly "My names is Costantino Benedetto. Welcome to my school." 

"Well It is an honor to meet you." Gemini said politely using her best suck up voice. "And it is an honor that you have allowed me and my friend to use your academies facility on such short notice.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, now if you would like to chose where you would like to sit, we are about to start breakfast."

Gemini nodded and she and Sirius turned around and took their first real look at the grand hall. 

It was a vast with five table arranged around the room. As Gemini and Sirius walked past they saw that the school uniforms looked a bit like hogwarts except the where dark gray and each table had a different color coat of arms on it. Gemini scanned the room as she found the one boy she was looking for. Gemini grinned and grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him away from three girls and towards her target.

"'Lo Damiano." Gemini said stopping behind the boy and she grinned even wider. She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How is my favorite big brother." She then turned to the boy who was sitting next to him; "do you mind if I sit here?"

The boy's eyes were transfixed on her forehead and he nodded and moved on seat over. Gemini smiled down at him and thanked him. She turned to look for Sirius but sighed when she saw him sitting down with a group of rather attractive girl. She shrugged and sat down next to Damiano.

Breakfast started immediately after she sat down and just as in hogwarts, their plates filled magically with immensely delicious foods. 

"So Damiano." A boy across the table said to him, "you going to introduce to your little friend here?"

Damiano sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gino, Gemini, Gemini this is my best friend Gino."

"Pleasure to meet you Gemini." Gino said, giving her a small smile. 

She saw his face change from happy to horror and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Gemini turned around and looked up to see a girl standing there, her hands on her hips and scowling at her, reminding her a lot of Narcissa rivers.

"Can I help you with something?" Gemini asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm but still keeping a smile on her face.

"What are _you_ doing sitting next to _my _boyfriend?" The girl snapped, drawing attention to them.

"Oh well I am sorry, but Damiano and I are having a little family reunion." Gemini said back, keeping her cool.

The girl had honey colored hair and sparkling blue eyes, and she would have been very pretty if she weren't so annoying and prissy. She leaned in close to Gemini so that they were nose to nose and hissed, "Who are you?"

Gemini smiled and said, "well if you haven't already noticed I am not from this school, me and the boy in white over there are from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. But unfortunately I don't give my name out to those who are nameless to me."

"I am Relena Mestiere Di Pace." The Relena said with a hint of threat throw in.

"Well, _Relena_. I am Gemini Cielo." She grinned as she saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop, "and if you haven't noticed that I just popped out of the air like five minutes ago, I think you need to get glasses or something." She turned to Damiano who was staring at her in awe. He has never seen anybody talk back to Relena and get away with it. "Damiano, it was nice talking to you, as well as you Gino, now I must go." Gemini stood up, glared at Relena, and once again dragged Sirius away from girls. 

-*-*-

"God Gemini can you have any more books on our topic." Sirius complained as they sat in the library submerged in piles of books containing information on Diana, Aradia and Lucifer.

"Well, you know what I am sorry if I am the heiress of a goddess of Italy, and were are _in_ Italy, so odds are there are going to be A LOT of books, so shut up and start reading!" Gemini snapped as she flipped open the first book.

Sirius mumbled back and he took flipped open a book and began to skim the pages. 

After several minutes Gemini said aloud. "**_'There appear to be 4 'Aradia's': Queen of the Witches (daughter of Diana and Lucifer);_**' There you go Sirius, Lucifer is Aradia father, write that down. **_'A Holy Woman or female Christ figure who lived in 14th century Italy and taught Witchcraft; and known as Herodias according to the Bible, was responsible for the beheading of John the Baptist'_ **oh dear… um sorry Sirius if one of my people took off the head of one of yours, oh look some stuff about Diana.._._ **_Diana is seen as the Italian Goddess of Light, Moon Goddess, Queen of Heaven, Lunar Virgin (please note that to the Romans, the word 'virgin' meant a woman who had never been married or pregnant, not a woman who had never had sex), Goddess of Wildwood, Divine Huntress, Protector of Animals, and Lady of Beasts.' _**Wow what do you know; I am finding more about myself now that I knew my entire life. This is so weird." 

"So listen to this." Sirius said as he held up the book and began to read aloud. "**Lucifer the Italian god of the sun and light, brother and soul mate to Diana, father of Aradia.** This goes so against my religion right now." Sirius complained

"Yes well, it is mythology to you and a past to me, remember I don't have a religion so shove it." Gemini said as she gave up holding the book physically and allowed it to float in front of her occasionally turning the pages. 

They stayed in the library for a good three hours, against Sirius's complaints; Gemini would not let him leave. She was absorbed in the books of Diana and Aradia. Her past unveiling in front of her eyes, mere coincidences fit in to pieces of the puzzle. Her families history, something that she had never known of before was all here in these books. But one thing did not make sense. Diana was said to given birth to Aradia, and Lucifer was Aradia's father, but was also was Diana's brother. So there was some major incest between the two deities, which confused her. If she was like Diana, and so many events in both lives were the same then… Gemini's eyes widened and her hand shot to cover her gaping mouth. If Diana and Lucifer were brother and sister, and they had Aradia then what if she and Damiano… she shook the thought from her mind and quickly shut the book she was reading.

"Ok, I think that is enough for our project." Gemini said, her voice cracking.

"Finally." Sirius yawned as he stood up and stretched out. "You wanna go look around the school?"

"Yea," Gemini said reaching for her cloak, "yea, lets go."

-*-*-

The two Gryffindors stood out like sore thumbs in the hallways. With Sirius in Bright white and Gemini in her usual black, they were getting weird looks from the gray clad natives. Gemini would have to keep Sirius under control, for he was having a field day with all of the girls of the school. Gemini assumed that she would have gone to this school if they had stayed in Italy. The academy was not that different that hogwarts. This was an 8-year school and Damiano was in his last year. They were separated by five groups or houses and were represented by different classifications. The school itself was grand and each room was as ornate as the next. The two soon found them selves outside on the grounds where they found a major difference between hogwarts and the Academy. They did not play quidditch. This left Sirius is shock for a good few minutes. They played a form of polo in the air. But not on broomsticks. On something that made Gemini's stomach flip. They played on Pegasus. Gemini watched on in amazement as she watched the fantastic beasts fly though the air. Of course the flight was not as smooth as one of a broom, but it was just as exhilarating. Sirius had to pry her away from the sight to go back in side, for lunch was starting soon and heaven forbid that Sirius was ever late for a meal.

Gemini and Sirius entered the dining hall and sat down at the same table they sat before. A group of three girls and two boys came soon after and sat down next to them. 

One boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at Gemini and smiled. "Hi, my names is Demetri. This is Sandro," he pointed to the black haired boy next to him. "Alessia," the girls with long dark red hair and black eyes, "Noemi" the girl with dirty blonde hair a bright green eyes, "and Anastasia." The last girl nodded her light blonde curls bobbing and her deep blue eyes shining.

"'Lo." Gemini said. "I'm Gemini and this is Sirius."

"So we heard." Sandro said. "We heard what you said to Relena this morning."

"You really shouldn't have done that." Anastasia said, "Relena is like the academy's most assertive girl if she doesn't get her way."

"They say that," Noemi started but then looked around and lowered her voice. "They say that she is the grand daughter of an infamous mob boss, but she had her last name changed to cover it up."

"I don't care, it's not like she can do anything to me." Gemini laughed as more people filled the room. "If she has a problem with me hanging around Damiano, I could care less, she could fight me and it wouldn't stop me from talking to him. He is my brother for crying out loud."

"Yes, but Relena _can_ fight." Alessia said, her voice quivering "last year she sent some poor girl to the doctor because she hexed her so badly that she had her hair falling out."

"Oh don't worry." Gemini said with a secretive wink to Sirius. "I don't think she could hurt me. Oh look here she is now."

Relena walked in, with a wide smile on her face. Making a very good arm ornament for Damiano. There were people saying hello to them as they walked through the Dining hall to come and sit down at the table.

"Those two are the most popular couple in the school." Demetri said. "They have been going out for three years, and been breaking hearts for five years before that."

"Yes well, I know somebody like that." Gemini said with a grin and she gave Sirius a punch in the shoulder.

"Hey! It's not my fault I am a lady killer!" Sirius said in defense.

"No of course not Sirius." Gemini said sarcastically, "you only have a new girl friend each week."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as a few girls walked past giggling.

Gemini decided to cause some mass chaos and just be an annoying little sister and yelled across the room, "Hey Damiano, come sit over here!"

Damiano shot her a death glare as he went over with an angry looking Relena.

"Come on sit." She grabbed him hand and pulled him in to the seat next to her. "I'm leaving after lunch so I wanted to spend time with you seeing how we go to different schools and all." Gemini said

Relena shot her with a look and spat out, "You know, you look pretty awful in all black, England must have sucked out your Italian pride."

"Well, you know black fits me seeing how I _am_ the darkness." Gemini said knowingly "And you know what, all that make up makes you look like a circus clown, you should do something about that."

"At least I am girl enough to wear make up" Relena retaliated.

"Yes, well, I don't really wear make up, considering that I have no need to. And besides, I don't go around dress like a whore" Gemini said, glaring at her, but annoying her by staying calm all the same.

The food picked a perfect time to show up for Relena began to stand up and Gemini eyes were darkening.

She immediately felt horrible thought at what she had said. She though of Bella back at hogwarts who was in so much pain and self-hatred. '_What would I have don't if it had happened to me, Goddess I'd kill myself.'_

Gemini immediately stood up and grabbed Sirius's hand. "We have to get back to hogwarts." She shot him a look of death and said, "now."

Sirius saw the scared looked in her eyes and obeyed and they two ran to the headmaster.

"Mr. Benedetto" Gemini said breathlessly, "I must go back to hogwarts, something had come up and it demands my presence." She said, hoping her use of urgent and mature words would convince him. 

Benedetto looked at her a nodded and look out the same round orb Gemini and Sirius had used to get her, her handed it to them and said, "Hold it in your hands and say your destination, it will only work once, so be sure to say it clearly." He shook her hand, "Any time you need our assistance, you can always call upon us."

Gemini bowed and answered "thank you." She grabbed her bag, held Sirius hand, grabbed the orb and whispered, 'Gryffindor Girls 5th years dorm, hogwarts."

And they were gone.

*-*-*

"Bella!" Gemini yelled as the two fell on to the floor in Gemini's dorm. It was empty. "Shit." She muttered as she broke out in to a run leaving Sirius confused, but he soon followed.

Gemini burst out of the dorm and jumped over the railing and had her TK place her safely on the ground. At that moment Remus walked in to the common room and immediately ran to her, his eyes full of fear.

"Gemini, what wrong." Remus asked hugging her.

"Where's Bella?" Gemini asked him urgently.

"The last time I saw her she was outside…"Remus said but Gemini was already gone, running though the portrait hole. 

Sirius ran down the stairs, but Remus stopped him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it must be bad to cause her to freak out like that. Come on lets go." Sirius said as the two ran after her.

Gemini was well down the hall now and was forcing her muscles to run faster. Her lungs were screaming for air but she ignored it. With every pound of her foot, her ankles and knees would cry out in pain, but it didn't matter. Gemini could handle physical pain. She was trained to be strong, ruthless, and tough as nails, but when it came to the pain of her friend, she broke down. With each step she took her mind was racing. Why did she go to Italy, she should have been there for Bella. She felt so selfish as that she put her self in front of her friend who just went though the most horrible and terrifying experience that anybody could go though. She savagely ripped her cloak on and the front door flew open, powered by her franticness. She stopped only to scan the ground when she saw a sight that made her heart stop and that took her breath away. She was too late.

Well there you go guys… it was a sad chapter and I almost cried typing it, but it had to be done. I left you with a cliffhanger to let you think, what happened? Many things could have happened, but only one did, I leave you to ponder this, review and tell me what you think happened. Ciao. _Chelsea_


	25. Guaime

i

Yeah! FF.net is not being a bitch anymore! YES!

**__**

Chelsea you shouldn't curse….

It's your fault I curse Your a bad influence.

**__**

No I am a muse, two completely different concepts. Now aren't you going to introduce me?

::Sighs:: Every body this is Chbi Chel… My muse. She is a bit like Grr from Invader Zim… she behaves… some times, and some time she actually gives me good idea ideas. But most of the time she just fly's around in the wings she stole from Chibi Duo

**__**

I borrowed them, it's different. You're just jealous because I can hang out with Chibi duo and you can't hang out with the real Duo. ::dodges a shoe that was thrown at her::

Shut up… now in this chapter you can finally find out what happened to Bella, this is primarily what the entire chapter is about... I think it is good, if it isn't… blame the happy idiot who is sitting on my shoulder.

**__**

Hey! I am not a happy idiot! I prefer lighthearted ignoramus thank you very much… oh what's that! ::fly's away::

See what I have to deal with ::sighs:: I gotta go… she found my broad sword again… a Mio Dio… juss read n review! Ciao 

****

Guaime

Aftermath

Gemini stood in that same spot, transfixed by the scene in front of her. Her fears unveiled before her eyes. There Bella stood on a large rock near a deep trench under the water. She wore all black and her robes flew out behind her as she stood toward the wind, icy tears rolling down her cheeks. Gemini senses finally came rushing back to her and she rocketed from the steps and across the grounds. The cold air blasted past her as she fought against the elements. With each step her legs screamed in pain until they could no longer stand it and her ankles gave way and she stumbled to the ground.

"No…" she hissed furiously, and she tried to get up again, but found that her ankles could not support her weight. 

Her fingers fumbled to pull off her boots to reveal they were already swelling. Shivering terribly she had only one goal in mind. With all the energy she had left she pulled her self up, crying out in pain as she put pressure on her swollen ankle. She bit her lip and forced back the tears and she scrambled to the lake's side. Then she heard it, that fatal splash. Gemini screamed out and ignored the two new voice's yelling out her names, coming rapidly closer. With out thinking she dove down in to the water, breaking the ice sheet. She forgot everything. She forgot that she couldn't swim, or that she was deadly terrified of the water, or that she was a witch, or the heiress to a goddess. All she knew was that the body of her best friend just jumped in to the lake, with no thought of resurfacing. 

Gemini hit the water and tried to open her eyes, but it was to dark and the cold water stung her eyes. She resurfaced just in time to see Sirius and Remus dive in after her.

_"No"_ she though as she dived back under, _"I need to find Bella."_

She opened her eyes again just in time to see Bella's lifeless body sinking lower and lower in to the water. Gemini closed her eyes and swam after her the best she could. Groping around in the murky water she frantically searched for any sign of her friend. Then she felt somebody grab her around her waist. She struggled in their strong grasp and in a last frantic attempt on Bella's life she thrashed her arm out and got her hand tangled in something. Hair. Gemini was becoming lightheaded as she grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her up and allowed the person to bring Gemini and her back to the surface.

They broke the surface and Gemini took a deep grasp of air and opened her eyes. It was Remus who had her in a bear hug and dragging her and Bella to the side of the lake. Sirius jumped in and swam toward them, taking Bella in his arms and carrying her out of the water. Gemini clung to Remus, not wanting to let go. She let him picked her up and run though the knee deep waters to the edge where he collapsed still holding her in his arms.

"What were you doing!" he said, kissing her face. "**Don't**" - kiss – "**Ever**" – kiss- "**scare**" –kiss- "**me**" – kiss- "**like**" – kiss – "**That**" – kiss – "**again**!"

"Oh Remus," Gemini said as she buried her face in her chest, "I had to! Bella needed me." Her eyes widened "We need to get her to the h-h-hospital wing!"

"And you as well." Remus murmured in to her hair "Come on." Remus said to Sirius as the two teenagers picked up the girls and began to run back to the castle, the snow swirling around their feet and genitally falling, as if it were any other February day.

-*-*-*-

Gemini moaned softly as she woke. She remembered she was outside, and it was terribly cold and she was wet… but she wasn't anymore.

"Bella!" She yelled as she shot up starling the people around her as she tried to stumble out of the bed, only to be pushed back by Remus. 

"Where's Bella!" Gemini tried again, but was too weak to push against Remus's force.

"Gem, calm down she fine!" Remus reassured her, "She sleeping."

Gemini looked wildly around the room until it was confirmed. They she laid, in the cot next to her, pale as the sheets, her hair a jumbled mass of blonde knots. A blanket pulled up to her throat. 

Gemini looked up at her boy friend, whom was wrapped in new, clean robes and a blanket. She searched his eyes, whose were filled to the brim of confusion. That's when Gemini remembered. It was only she and Lily who knew. Gemini began to sit up again and ignored the disapproving glare from Remus. She was wearing fresh new pajamas, white ones, which made all of her dark features stand out a brightly as her crescent mark on her forehead. She slid her feet over to the side of the bed and jumped down but cried out and fell to the floor.

Remus and Sirius were at her side in a flash and helped her back up. Gemini had a startled, pained expression on her face as she balanced on her one good foot, using Sirius's shoulder for support. She glanced down at her ankle, which was swollen and inflamed. 

She looked at Sirius and said loudly "why the bloody hell is my ankle still like this!"

"Because," Madame Pompfrey said, coming out of her office, "You passed out and I couldn't give you a potion to help it, and there was no way I was going to wake you up in your condition. Now take this." She poured a black potion in to a goblet and handed it to her as Sirius but her back on the bed.

"What is this?" Gemini asked as she sniffed it.

"It will take away the pain, but not the swelling." Pompfrey said as she rummaged though a cabinet and took out a glass. She filled it with water, froze it with a freezing charm, wrapped it with a cloth and placed it on her ankle.

"An ice pack." Gemini said in awe. "You are a medi witch and the best thing you can get me is an ice pack?"

"Well, such muggle remedies are suited best for certain injuries miss Cielo." Madame Pompfrey stated. "Now you are to keep off of that ankle for a week, even for quidditch."

"What!" Sirius and Gemini yelled at the same time.

"Come on Madame Pompfrey!" Gemini whined

"We've been training for so long!" Sirius cried.

"It's Ravenclaw!"

"If we don't beat them we'll lose the cup!"

"And you don't want that do you!"

"Come on our reserve beater is horrible!"

"No. And that is the end of discussion." Pompfrey said as she went back in her office leaving Sirius and Gemini in a state of shock.

Gemini slumped back on her bed and crossed her arms. She looked like a five-year-old who just was told that she could not get her favorite candy.

Gemini glanced over to Bella again and used the TK to close the curtains around her.

"Why'd you do that for?" Remus asked her, reading her eyes for some sort of clue.

"I have my reasons, you wouldn't understand." Gemini said, looking down, one hand absentmindedly playing with her sheets.

Remus nodded, not wanting to push her. Just then Lily burst though the entrance. Her eyes were red and tears were pouring freely from her eyes and flowing over her peaches and cream cheeks.

"Gemini!" she cried as she ran past he boys and hugged her friend around her neck. "Oh my god, I was so scared! Is Bella alright can I see her!"

"Lils, Bella's fine, she's just sleeping." Gemini reassured her, hugging her back.

"So, how's Shit head?" Gemini asked with a smile, hoping to lift the uneasy mood in the room when the hospital wing burst open again, "Well, speak of the devil."

James and Peter stormed in to the hospital wing. Sirius jumped up and walked to greet them with a 'guy' hug, because heaven forbid they were caught showing some sign of emotion.

Lily looked up and glared and went to sit down in Sirius's chair, crossed her legs and her arm and put her chin in the air.

Gemini looked at lily, then back to James and saw that he had a black eye, and that Lily's hand was taped up. Gemini's eyes widened as she put the pieces of the puzzles together.

"Oi. James! How does my girl hit, did she make you cry." Gemini called dryly across the room. 

James just looked at her, disgusted. He shook his head and whispered something to Sirius, who nodded and peter and James turned on their heels and stalked out.

"You hit him." Gemini said in awe.

Lily let out a small smile and said softly, "A lot of things happened why you were away. You see, when I woke up this morning, and went down to the common room, he was there acting like nothing happened, so I walked up to him playing along with every thing and then BAM, I hit him. I didn't waste time with slapping him, I punched him strait in the face just like you would and stalked past him. Well you know hogwarts, by breakfast the whole school knew what happened and everybody was on _his_ side. I swear if one more Hufflepuff tells me off I am going to seriously hex their asses off." Lily said, with a malevolent grin on her face, but it soon left and she took a side way glance at Bella. "Is she ok? What happened?"

Gemini took a deep breath. "Well I only know how it ended. I was thinking of what I would do if it happened to me, and it hit me. I would kill myself, even as strong willed as I am I still would. And if I would do it, odds are Bella would do it to, so we used a port key to get back. I ran down the stairs and met Remus who said she was outside. So I ran out there just in time for her to see her jump in the lake. I was scared as anything Lily! But then I tripped, and as you can see, my ankle is all discombobulated. Anyway, I dove in after her, even though I can't swim, and I am afraid of water, but that didn't matter right then and there. Remus and Sirius came and Remus dove in after me, bringing me and her to the surface, I woke up, but she's still out cold."

"That's awful." Lily said, "I really do wish I could help her out, but how?" 

"You can be there for her." A soft voice said from the door.

Both girls jumped and turned around. Apparently when Gemini was explaining what happened, they failed to notice Dumbledore walked in.

" Ah Mia dia Dumbledore!" Gemini said putting a hand to her chest, "don't do that to me!"

Dumbledore smiled softly as he swept across the room, "I am sorry for startling you girls, but I need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh of course Dumbledore." Lily said.

"I was thinking we could go to my office, we could have privacy there." Dumbledore said, magicing a stretcher.

Gemini nodded and floated in to the air, placing her self on the stretcher that floated at Dumbledore's side. Soon the three were gone, leaving Bella in her nightmarish slumber.

*-*

"I told you I cannot not tell you." Gemini said, her brown eyes boring in to the blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"But you must Miss Cielo." Dumbledore urged. "I need to know what happened and what actions must be accounted for."

"And I told you that I swore to her that I can not tell a soul, and I keep my promises." Gemini retorted.

"Gemini." Lily pleaded, "we have to tell him!"

Gemini thought this over in her mind for a moment. She nodded to herself. 

"I cannot tell you what _happened_." Gemini said slowly, carefully choosing her words, "But I can give you a few clues so you may figure it out on your own, for I will be keeping my promise to her." Gemini said looking at Lily and Dumbledore for acceptation. Dumbledore and Lily both nodded so she continued. "Let's put it this way. Alexander DeMonte deserves to be thrown out of school, one reason is for his own protection, for when I get my hands on him I am going to rip him limb from limb. And for Bella, let's just say that hogwarts has one less angel." Gemini said, her voice full of poison, her eyes as dark as the night sky.

Dumbledores calmed eyes immediately flared up at her last sentence. "Are you trying to tell me-"

"He raped her." Lily hissed, her hands balled in to fists, her knuckles white.

Those three words shot though Gemini like a bullet. She hated when people got taken advantage of and no man or woman should have to go though what Bella went through. And in school as well!

"Well." Dumbledore said, his voice calm, yet it did not reach his eyes. "I shall be talking to Mr. DeMonte about this, as for you two. Go back to the hospital wing, Miss Figg shall be waking up soon and I am sure she would want you two to be there."

The girls nodded as Dumbledore turned to the fire. Lily held one side of the stretcher and guided them out of the door.

*-*

Bella woke and the slamming of the door. She groggily sat up and looked around. _ Is this what heaven looks like_? It came to a big disappointment to her as she realized that she was not at the bed of a lake but in a bed in the infirmary. The tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought that she was still alive. She sniffed quietly and thought about the events of that day. She couldn't sleep that night, for each time she closed her eyes; the same scene would play over and over again behind her eyelids. So she got up and decided to take a shower, to wash away any memory of the event. She went to the perfect's bathroom early in the morning and took a shower, scrubbing at her skin with a cloth. She broke skin. She scrubbed so hard and so fierce that the cloth tore away at the skin, exposing the tender flesh to the hot scalding water. Blood, mixed with tears and water flooded down the drain as she continued abuse her body, trying to get the filth off of her, only to hurt her even more. She only stopped after collapsing in to a crying heap in the shower stall from exhaustion. Her skin was still tender to the touch and showed the many scars, no matter how hard she tried to cover them up. But one scar would never go away. The one that Alexander imprinted in her mind, the look of raw lust in his eyes and he over powered her, hitting her with a weak silencing spell, which wore off to late. She wouldn't let anybody know. Only Lily and Gemini knew and that was enough. She would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Bit her lip each time she saw him in the halls and ignored the fact that the most precious thing had just been stolen from her. Why was she so stupid! He was a bloody Slytherin for crying out loud. He was probably next in line for Voldemort's cronies. Voldemort. She shuddered at the mere thought of the name. He was every where now, it was like every week a letter would come from owl post, and someone was bound to run out crying. It was Natalie Woods, a Hufflepuff 3rd year, this month; she lost her father to him. Bella grimaced at the thought and shut it out of her mind. She didn't know how yet, but she had to help. There was no question about it. It was a Slytherin that did this to her, so it shall be a Slytherin who shall pay. She was shook from her thoughts at the call of her name and the sight of two girls at the side of her bed.

"Bella." Gemini said softly again. She looked at her best friend with fear in her eyes. She saw the marks, burns and cuts that she inflicted on to her self and it made her want to throw up. "Bella. What happened."

Bella looked up to Gemini and Lily and let out a sob. "I can't get it off of me!" she said, in a hushed voice. "It's like it's under my skin. The dirt won't go away!" Bella cried, hitting her fist on the bed. The tears began to roll down her cheeks and Lily tenderly bushed them away. 

"Bella." Lily said softly. "I think we should have Madame Pompfrey take a look at you ok?"

Bella sniffed and looked up at her, her deep blue eyes red and puffy. She nodded slowly and Lily gracefully stood and walked over to her office. In no moments time she returned with the nurse. Pompfrey sat down next to Bella on her bed.

"Bella darling." She said softly, "I am going to have to take a look at you ok? If you don't want me to, that is fine with me, just tell me what you need."

Bella nodded. Madame Pompfrey knew that Bella was taking an elective on medical magic and that she would know exactly what she needed.

"**Acacia, Adder's Tongue, Coriander." Bella whispered, then she looked up at Pompfrey, gulped and added one last this to her list, "and Arabic** **Gum"**

Madame Pompfrey did a double take and looked at Bella with eyes full of concern. She knew what Arabic Gum was used for. It was to help rid one of evil, and negative emotions, like a cheering charm, only it was permanent. Pompfrey's eyes scanned Bella's face for any signs of why she needed it, but tried with no avail. She just nodded and ran to the herbal cabinet and began to create the necessary potion.

Gemini looked and Lily then back to Bella."Bella, MadamePompfrey told me that I can go back tonight, do you want us to stay with you?"

Bella nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Don't leave me."

Gemini nodded and pulled the two cots on either side of Bella's cot right next to it. Lily climbed in to one, and Gemini floated in to another and they three girls laid down in silence, only broken by Bella sobs.

Gemini thought of the three of them. They had been so close, torn apart, but where back together again. They were so opposite, and completely different, but so close as well. They each had their own separate personalities, strengths, weaknesses, and out looks on life. 

Gemini was the tough one. She was trained since she was five to be the best, strongest, and the one to out last them all. She trained her self to shield her emotions from others and not to cry. To be the perfect fighter. Even if she was being torn from the inside out, she would not give her attacker the gratification of seeing her cry, for to her, if she cried, she already lost the fight. She lived by her motto 'I will shed Blood before a shed a tear'. She was now being trained to be the perfect solider, to show no emotion towards the enemy during battle, and to do what ever in her power to stop them. She was the muscles and strength of the friendship, always willing to back any of them up, and ready to take any offender down. When it came to looks, Gemini's beauty blossomed with age. The older she got, the more attractive to the eyes **she became. With each birthday, her godly beauty shone even more. Lily always told her that she would be radiant when she grew older, and it was plainly showing. **

Lily on the other hand, she was royalty of the group. Although she did not want to admit it, she was easily the most popular and well-liked girl in school. Guys wanted her and Girls wanted to be her. But if all of hogwarts were royalty, Lily would be the princess that wore plain robes, yet was the fairest of them all. Lily didn't try hard, and that's what made her radiant. Her natural silky red hair, her emerald green eyes, and creamy complexion made boys drool at her feet. But then she and James started to see each other. The most wanted bachelor and bachelorette in the school had found each other, and broke many hearts in the process. But now it was all over. Every body loved James again and looked own on Lily as if she where the bubble gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe... But she would just brush this to the side. Lily always did, she took criticism better than the three and would be the one who would smooth things over in their friendship. The mediator. Lily was always beautiful, and Gemini had told her many a time that she would hook the greatest guy in the world and grow up happily ever after. And Lily hoped she was right.

And then lastly came Bella. Bella was the prom queen of the three. She discovered boys and makeup faster than the other two did, and 'developed' earlier as well. Bella wasn't really a priss, she was just well aware that she was a girl. But underneath all of the hair and make up there was a handle with care sign. Bella was sensitive, and caring and very kind to those around her. But what Bella prided her self in was being able to presume different identities, through different styles and charms. She needed the creativity in order to become a fashion designer, her life long dream since she was a child. One of her childhood muggle friends, Andrew, told her that she would make a great spy and she and him would play 'spies' all day long, dressing up and sneaking about. Bella also had a knack for not being able to be found. If she wanted to be alone, not even the marauders could find her. Not even with that blasted map of theirs. And Bella could have gotten any boy she wanted, but now, she is having second thoughts. Her experience did a lot to her, and she thought that she would never be the same again. But of course, not many people would be. 

"Bella, I – oh." Madame Pompfrey said as she walked in to the three girls, all fast asleep on their own bed, which were pulled together. Madame Pompfrey smiled and covered the girls with their own blanket and set the goblet down on the bedside table. She then brought curtains around and closed them three sleeping girls in, leaving them to their own dreams, or nightmares. 

-

Neither of the three woke the next morning, and didn't show up for classes, or lunch or dinner. Remus was worried sick, but every time he mentioned the hospital wing, James and Sirius had to hold him back from running up to see Gemini.

"Moony! Let it alone!" Sirius said on the way to potions. "Gemini is fine. This is the girl who has a certain SUPER HUMAN POWER! She walks out of fatal magical accidents with out a scratch! You don't have to worry about her!"

Remus sighed and nodded, "I guess your right."

"I'm padfoot, I'm always right, now we better hurry up before Yesner kills us, literally." Sirius laughed as the four marauders ran through the halls running over some unsuspecting Ravenclaws.

-

"I got to go." Remus said suddenly at lunch as he stood up.

"You better not go see Gemini, Bella, and _her." _James said, grabbing his wrist. "You promised." 

"Oh come off it James!" Remus yelled, "Aren't you even the least bit worried about Lily, they have been there all night and all day, they should be up by now!"

"Not after what she did to me." James scoffed.

Remus looked at him, bewildered. "Prongs, did you ever thing that maybe Lily _saw_ was happened and took it the wrong way! You never told her about it! What if Wormtail was right and she told Gemini and that's why been acting all bitchy towards you. I'm leaving. My girlfriend is upstairs, and she might need me." And with that Remus ripped his hand out of James's grip and ran out the door, leaving his friends and fellow Gryffindors speechless.

Remus peeled around each corner, tripping over his robes occasionally as he was in such a rush to see Gemini. He was so use to seeing her all the time. Gemini when he woke up, Gemini during the classes they shared, (transfiguration, potions, charms, DADA, and magical creatures. Gemini was kicked out of herbology after loosing her patience with the devil snare and she 'accidentally' blew it up in her moment of rage.) Gemini at lunch, Gemini at dinner, Gemini at night, Gemini in the common room, Gemini in the halls, Gemini outside in the forbidden forest, Gemini playing quidditch, Gemini was every where to him and it was killing him not to see her. He rounded the last corner and slowed down his pace as he quickly, yet quietly opened the door to the hospital wing and peered in side. 

"Ah Mr. Lupin, how nice of you to visit me." Gemini said, grinning from her seat on the bed. 

"Gemini." Remus said as he rushed over to her and enveloped her in to a deep hug, he kissed her fore head and looked her in the eye. "Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

Gemini smiled and answered. "Remus, I am fine. Lily is up, but she is plotting evil ways of getting back at a certain some one. And Bella awoke earlier, but she was given some potion with these herbs in it and a powerful sleeping draft with a dream eater potion mixed in, so she'll be out until tomorrow."

"So Lily is up, but she is trying to get back at Prongs for something, Bella is sleeping, and you are doing what?" Remus asked, rubbing his nose against his girlfriend's.

"I've been sitting here waiting for you to come and get me out of here." Gemini said with a smirk. "What do you say Lily, want some lunch?" 

Lily sat up with a gleam in her eye and nodded.

"Not so fast." Madame Pompfrey said, her hands on her hips as she walked out of her office. She looked at the down look the three 15 year olds faces and gave in. she took out her wand and two quills. With the flick of her wrist she held two crutches in her hands. "Use these." She put one under each arm and demonstrated the fine art of hobbling with crutches to them. When she reached them she handed them to Gemini, "easy enough rite?"

Gemini nodded and put her good foot on the ground her crutches under her arms, and took her first step. "This'll do." Gemini said as she took another step. 

"Well, go to lunch, then either come back here, or go to your classes." Pompfrey said taking out two pieces of parchment from her pocket. "Here are you class passes, they dismiss you from all work, and just don't let my daughter Poppy see you or she'll have kittens. Now off you go."

"Come on, lets go, I have to go to the tower and get some decent clothes." Gemini laughed as she, Remus and Lily headed out of the door.

-

Gemini made it all the way tower with out flinging her crutches across the corridors in frustration. Remus asked if she needed help to get up the stairs but Gemini just shook her head, grinned and disappeared from the spot, landing on her bed. She smiled when she heard Remus call up to her 'You know I hate when you do that!'

Gemini sat on her bed, waiting for Lily to come up. She absent-mindedly looked around the room and the memories that it filled it. She smiled when she thought of all the times she had nightlong conversations with Lily, or had Bella help her with her hair. Or when she had given Bella pep talks on why she wasn't a loser because her new crush didn't like her, and how he was a shallow bastard for not liking her back. Or when Lily would yell at her when she got depressed when she lost a quidditch match. She was about to recollect the time when she had fun torturing the twins when Lily burst in to the room.

" You know, you should try walking like normal people do, it is quite fun." Lily laughed as she crossed the room and opened her wardrobe.

Gemini just picked up her leg and pointed to her ankle, "you don't want me to hurt it even more than it is, do you Lily dearest?"

"Oh do be quiet." Lily laughed as she pulled a short black skirt and a long green shirt with a low-neck line and flared sleeves out of her wardrobe.

Gemini just sat on her bed, closed her eyes and smiled as doors and drawers began to open and clothes began to fly about the room until a black T-shirt, a pair of faded, ripped bell bottoms, socks and sneakers lye in font of her.

With much confusion, Gemini managed to change with out hurting her ankle even more. After a few minutes Gemini found her enhancement cloak, pulled it on and hovered about three feet in the air. 

"Show off." Lily scoffed as she and Gemini headed out of the door and down the stairs. 

"You know, I could carry you if you want." Remus offered as Gemini floated by his side. 

Gemini grinned and flopped her self down in his arm. "That would be fun." She clapped her hands together twice before saying, "to the great hall!"

-

Remus walked in with Gemini in his arms and Lily at his side, all three grinning like maniacs. This scene wasn't unusual for the marauders liked to make an entrance and their antics where nothing new to the school. As they walked past each table, Lily would receive many looks from the male population and Gemini would wave and smile until the reached the Slytherin table. She looked at Lucius Malfoy and he smirked, winked then blew her a kiss. She shot him a puzzled look of horror and she turned around hoping that Remus didn't see it, which he didn't. They got to the Gryffindor table where Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle. Remus sat down with Gemini still in his arms, but Gemini was being stubborn and refused to move from his lap. Lily sent James a venomous look, which he gladly returned as Lily sat down next to Gemini and Remus and turned to talk to the attractive guy 6th years on the other side of her.

"Why does Malfoy keep looking over here?" Remus growled as Gemini looked over at the Slytherin table.

It was true. Malfoy was staring directly at them, with a smirk on his lips, and a gleam in his eyes. Remus looked about ready to kill. If Remus had one bad fault it had to be his jealously. He was about to get up but Gemini stopped him with a look of death. Remus knew better than do get Gemini mad so he sat back down and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"But Gem! He was looking at you!" he said, hoping she would let him beat the living shit out of Malfoy.

"Yes, but then of course that give us yet another reason to hate him even more right?" Gemini said slyly, slipping her hands around his neck. "So if Malfoy is actually starting to like me," she purred into his ear, "lets make him jealous." 

Remus had no time to reply before Gemini dragged him in to a kiss, letting him forget that Malfoy was still staring at them with an evil smirk on his face.

-

**__**

Ta Da!

Chibi Chel… Shut up…

**__**

Hey! I am_ your muse you know! I could decided to go on vacation like you conscience then you will have nothing to write and angry reviews in a big unruly mob waving pitch forks to deal with._

:: sweat drop:: Why did I ever get stuck with you for a muse?

**__**

I behave sometimes… ::evil grin as she fly's away with Chelsea's broad sword again::


	26. Tutte Le Cose Difettose Terminano

Tutte Le Cose Difettose Terminano 

Tutte Le Cose Difettose Terminano.

All Bad Things Must Come To An End

The rest of the year flew by in a flash as Lily, Gemini, James, Sirius, Remus, Bella and Peter found them selves outside on the day before summer holiday.

Things have changed since February. Bella was now become more and more sure of her self. When she got out of the hospital wing she was a mess, but Gemini and Lily stayed by her side day in and day out. Alexander was expelled and is currently going to Drumstrang. At first Bella wouldn't eat. So Gemini and Lily wouldn't eat. This worried Remus. He could watch Gemini knock back 6 meals a day and not gain an ounce, but now that she stopped eating, she would faint suddenly and have spills in the corridors. This made Bella start eating again as soon she was back to health. She only started to wear her summer clothes, for she has been wearing a cloak and long clothes until Lily made her take them off for she was over heating. Bella was going home that summer and spend some time with her parents, who would help her recover.

Gemini and Remus were closer than ever. You never saw one with out the other except on the full moon, when she was forced to stay inside and give them excuses on why the four boys were out. Remus began to call her Dea. Much to her surprise for Dea meant goddess in her native language. So to keep the Italian pet names strong she began to call him Amore, which meant love. But his name quickly died out for she could think of no other name to replace Remus and it annoyed her that he couldn't pronounce it correctly. The two shared some 'intimate moments' but Gemini respected the fact that werewolves mated for life and she would never let him get carried away. 

James and Lily were now on speaking terms, but nothing else. James had tried to explain to her multiple times what really happened, but Lily always cut him off at the beginning and told him that she didn't want to hear it. And the fact that Mary Sue practically stalked James wasn't helping matter either. But Gemini was never seen James so upset before. Usual he just shook of a girl friend, but this time the girl friend dumped him. He looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die. And Gemini actually pitied him, to the slightest degree of course. But Lily was acting uncharacteristically stubborn and refused to listen to what James had to say. Gemini was now starting to doubt what Gemini believes, and started to believe what James was pleading, but she was torn between her best friend, and a fellow Order Of Phoenix member. Since she joined, few others have been invited as well and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the gang was on it to. It now consisted of a Mundungus Fletcher (a Hufflepuff 7th years whose father was tortured and killed by death eaters.) her, James, the other professors, and other the other potentials.

Sirius _still_ hasn't found a steady girlfriend. But he was looking. Gemini told him time after time that when he got older he was going to end up in the gutter, because nobody would want to go out with a player like him. But he shrugged it off, as usual. Sirius was also holding a secret. They could see it in his eyes. But try as they might, he would not say a word, which was very un-Sirius-like. He was usually the one who burst out laughing when the Marauders got caught doing some thing, or when he was about to pull off a reasonably good prank, but messed it up by grinning like an idiot. 

And Peter? Well lets just say that Peter struggled to get though his O.W.L.'s, still hates Gemini, and looks at her and Lily like he knows something. 

"You know," Gemini said breaking the silence between the friend. "This summer is going to be breaking us apart. I mean I know I see you guy all school year, but it's hard living in Italy. We can't apparate, and you can't use floo powder after eating. It's horrible!"

"But I thought you love Italy Gemini?" Peter asked, peering over to her.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love Italy. It's my home; it will always be my home. I am a born and raised Italian, what more could I ask for? It's just I am so far away from every body it a bit depressing you know?"

"It's alright." Remus said, kissing her forehead. "I will always be right here." He said, pointing to her heart, "and you know that." Gemini smiled and nodded and gave him a quick kiss before Sirius jumped up.

"I have got the most unbelievable idea. Come on guys." Sirius yelled excitedly, dragging the other three marauders along with him, leaving the three girls to their thoughts. 

-

"Sirius!" Gemini screamed as the three walked in to their dorm to see every piece of Gemini and Lily's 'undergarments' thrown all over the room. Then to top it all of, on the full-length mirror, written in red lipstick were the words. "Compliments of Mr. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"Oh, there's so going to be some major ass kicking tonight." Lily hissed as she began to use summoning charms to retrieve all of her clothes from various points in the room. Gemini stood in the middle of the mass of bras and underwear to put it in nice terms. With her hands on her hips and a wicked grin on her lips she closed her eye, held her hands out and yelled, 'Accio Gemini's Underwear!"

Soon after these words left her lip she dropped to the floor as bra's and many other things came flying towards her as break neck speed. Lily was enveloped in giggles as the last sports bra landed on top if the pile and Gemini's head popped out of the immense heap.

"I am so going to kill them." Gemini laughed as she stood up, out stretched her hand and each pair of clothing floated up and fell on her bed and in to the open suit case. "You think this is funny?" Gemini added of lightheartedly at Bella, who was giggling from her bed. Then she looked around at their room, underwear hanging from everything, she broke out laughing and doubled up, "This is funny."

-

"So One year down… two more to go." Lily sighed as the three friends sat in their dorms late at night, each unable to sleep.

"Yeah…" Bella sighed, "I wonder what is going to happen to us after we leave hogwarts."

"That's easy." Gemini said softly, "I want to be the light weight champion of the world. But that will never happen. To bad I'm a girl…" Gemini said wistfully. "But I'm proud that I have these two boobs and a squat when I pee!" Gemini sang, receive many laughed from the other two girls. 

"I know what I am going to do." Lily said sitting up in her bed. "I am going to live with my two best friends." 

"Lily," Bella laughed also sitting up, "Every body says that they are going to lie next to or live with their best friends. But it never happens. For one reason or another something is going to pull us apart."

"Bella you are so pessimistic sometimes." Lily said rolling over on her side so that she faced her blonde friend.

"No, I'm just realistic. Anyway what are you guys doing this summer? I'm going to visit my aunt in the states. She has this ranch some where, it supposed to be beautiful."

"I'm going home, I've been trying to talk Remus in to coming with me, but he doesn't want to 'endanger my life'. I get what he's saying… but honest I'm not truly human it's not like he can kill me or anything… oh well… what are you doing Lily?"

"Oh I get to hang around with my insufferable sister and her elephant of a boyfriend… _Vernon_. She says that he is just so precious… I think he's a prick."

"Oh wonderful use of vocabulary Lily." Bella laughed, "As for the boys and your ahem … undergarments…"

"We decided that we are giving each and every one of them the cold shoulder, we are not going to acknowledge that they are there. That way they get all…"Gemini paused to find the right word, then grinned evilly, "despondent." 

Evil 

Bella laughed softly and shook her head before saying "Gem, You are so evil."

Gemini just flashed a smile and winked, "I prefer dreadfully malevolent thank you very much. 'Night girls." And she flopped back on her bed and drew her curtains around her before falling in to a deep sleep.

- 

"You guys ready?" Gemini asked as she slung her shoulder bag over her arm and lifted Mischief off of her bed.

"Yea." Lily said as she to grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"One moment!" Bella cried form under her bed and she searched for one of her earrings. "Ah found it!" She said victoriously as she crawled out, holding the golden loop in her hand.

"Good, now remember." Gemini said as they left the dorm. "No talking to the marauders. Now, Let's go."

The three friends flounced down the stairs where the four boys were waiting, and nonchalantly walked past them, leaving the guys speechless and confused.

Remus immediately ran after them trying to get Gemini's attention, but she still held on to her plan, ignoring him and trying to keep a strait face, which was quite hard when looking in to Remus's large round pale blue puppy dog eyes. 

It was Gemini on the side of Lily, with Bella on Lily's other side as the three looped arms and headed out the door, stone faced, their eyes dancing with laughter. 

Remus soon gave up, his heart in the gutter and he trotted back to the rest of his friends. When he was out of ear shot the three girls burst out laughing, holding on to each other for support. 

"D-Did you see his face!" Gemini gasped between giggles

"I know, he looked like he was about to die!" Lily added in, panting for air.

"I- I hopes he doesn't take it the wrong way Gemini." Bella giggled, trying to remain calm.

"Nah I hope he won't." Gemini said abruptly, stopping short and looking behind her. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, may I should talk to him."

"But Gemini!" Lily whined tugging on her arm. "This is supposed to get back at the guys for having fun with our bras!"

"But he my boyfriend…" Gemini said softly, her mind torn between the two. "I've got to apologize." She decided turning to Lily, "But only to him, I won't talk to the others."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, but smiled, "Go on, catch your lover boy." She winked and pushed Gemini back toward the school.

"Thanks Lily, Save me a sot in the compartment will you?" Gemini called over her shoulder as she trotted back to the school, looking for her dusty brown headed boy friend. 

"Damn shortness." She muttered as she could not see over the heads of the students.

She looked around for any sign of him when she heard a small explosion and the sound of Snape yelling. She smiled as she sprinted over to the commotion and finally saw him, laughing along with his other friends at the sight that lay before her. 

Snape had the back out his robes missing and was looking positively murderous, arguing with a cocky Sirius. 

Gemini walked softly over and stood next to Remus, not saying a word.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." Remus muttered, not making eye contact.

"Well, I felt bad." Gemini answered back, not making eye contact either.

"Gemini Cielo, feeling bad for what she has done to another person, dear god hell must be freezing over." He said dryly, taking Gemini aback.

"Well, I do not appreciate when people come in to my room and throw my personal items around thank you very much, I have some problems with that." Gemini snapped.

"You want to know what I think about your problems." Remus hissed darkly turning towards a livid Gemini.

"What do you think… Lupin." Gemini retaliated, her teeth gritted, eyes narrowed.

"This is what I think of your problems." He hissed, but broke out in a smile, tackled her to the ground and began tickling her like no tomorrow.

Gemini was laughing like a mad woman squirming under Remus, trying to get out. He finally stopped when they heard a deadly voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy laughed looking down on them, Narcissa at his side. "A Gryffindor mudblood and Pure blood having a bit to much fun eh?"

"Well at least my girlfriend have the brains not to walk around school in robes about four sizes to small." Remus snapped back, standing up. Gemini rose to his side, her eyes darkening, and her fists instinctively balling up in to fists. 

"I don't think the mudblood qualifies as a girl Lupin." Malfoy laughed, earning snickers from the surrounding Slytherins. "She has more muscle than you do, but that's not saying much is it. But I must say she does have an excellent body. Bet she gives good sex. Am I right Lu-" but he was cut off.

Remus in a fit of fury launched himself at Malfoy dragging him to the ground, punching his face repeatedly, his knuckles becoming covered in blood. People began to crowd around, trying to pull the two boys apart. Malfoy pushed Remus off of him, sending him hurtling toward Gemini, knocking her to the ground. Malfoy began to hurtle forward and Remus was still trying to get up when Gemini leapt to her feet, staring Malfoy down. 

He stopped and laughed and hissed in to her face. "Is the little mudblood going to stand up for her weak little boyfriend?"

"You listen to me." Gemini snapped. "How dare you hurt him. If you want to hurt some body. Hurt me." She said mocking him. "Come on Malfoy hit me! HIT ME!" she yelled pointing towards her stomach, becoming slighting hysterical. Her eyes were blazing; her breathing was becoming more and more heavy. "Come on Lucius." Gemini murmured, "You know you want to."

Malfoy was just about to say something when the warning whistle blew from the train. It was about to leave and they were still on the grounds. They all made a brake for it. Gemini was leading the pack but stopped to look back and saw the marauders trying to help Remus, who was limping. Gemini turned back and clutched her bag and her cat in her hands. She ran to her friends, in a frantic panic, for the Slytherins just reached the train and it began to roll away.

"Guys come on hold on to me hurry up!" Gemini yelled and she closed her eyes, blocked everything lese from her wind and only saw the last compartment on the hogwarts express. She took a deep breath focused and yelled. 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" 

-

The five teenagers fell out of midair and landed on top of each other in the last compartment, starling Lily and Bella out of the minds. Sirius ended up on the bottom with James on top of him. Remus was next, followed by Gemini. Peter was on top of them, quivering and mischief sat on the top of the pile, petrified as he fell off of the side. 

"Peter… Would you _Please_ get off of me!" Gemini yelled pushing the heavier boy off of her before she to rolled off of the pile. "A Mia Dea." She sighed as she helped up a bleeding Remus. "This is they last time I ever let you go anywhere by yourself. What did I tell you about fighting with the other kids! Don't mess with them… unless they mess with you, then you can kicks their butts!"

Remus just grinned and replied, "Yes mother." Earning him self a soft slap up side the head. 

"Now." Gemini said leading him down to a seat and ripping off the bottom of his shirt for a make shift bandage. "Lets see what damage has been done here." She murmured. 

While Gemini was babying Remus, Sirius was animatedly explaining Remus fight with Malfoy. 

"And he was like." He tackled James, "and got all postal and punching in the face and then I was like whoa! And he go flung back and Gemini got all pissed then as you can probably guess all hell broke loose but luckily nobody died. Then the train started leaving and we sorta kinda like missed it but anyway Gemini like scream Hogwarts Express and BAM where here!" he ending quickly not taking a breath in between, amazing his audience. 

Gemini laughed softly as Sirius demonstrated then turned back to Remus. She took the part on her shirt and tied it around his head like a bandana to stop the bleed that was coming form the side of his head. "Fighting is my job." She said as she tied the final knot, kissing it to finish it off. "You get to stand there and look at hot and cute and studly while I go and get my ass kicked." She laughed. "But I'm proud of you… never knew you had it in you to jump on somebody like that."

"Yea well, he was talking about you Dea and you know how I feel when people talk about you." He murmured pulling her on to his lap. "If they say anything offensive to you I feel it is my duty as a boy friend to beat the living shit out of them."

Gemini chuckled and looked up at Remus's pale blue eyes and asked, "Remus, do you want to come to my house for part of the summer. Tony is just dying to meet you."

Remus smiled and answered, "Of course, but only after the full moon. I cant afforded ripping apart anybody."

Gemini but on her puppy dog eyes and pouted. "By Reeemus! We don't have to worry about that! Remember, I am the goddess of all things that are wild and bambino, you are _wild_." Gemini purred kissing Remus on the tip on his nose.

"What do you want me to do!" Remus sighed, "Yes Hello, I am Gemini's boyfriend, I am not human. Oh I am sure that will go over _wonderfully _Dea._" _

"Remus, you seem to forget that I am not entirely human either." Gemini said seriously, "You see, human are mortal. And I am magically immortal so that put me in the demi goddess category. I mean, what would happen if oh, some body hit you with the killing curse?"

"I'd be dead genius." Remus laughed.

"Yes, well I wouldn't die. I _can't_ be killed by magic."

"But what of torture?"

"I'd rather not think of it." Gemini shuddered, "But I suppose if I did not wish for it to happen, then it wouldn't, for it would be against my will." 

"What ever you say Dea." Remus said in to her hair. 

Gemini yawned and made herself comfortable in his lap, closed her eyes and dozed of to the sound of Remus's heart, beating softly in his chest. 

~ - ~ 

"Dea, come on Dea wake up." Remus said softly, shaking Gemini shoulders.

Gemini moaned and rolled over, "Come on Tony, five more minutes."

Lily laughed and walked over to a struggling Remus and an out cold Gemini.

"Look," Lily said standing next to him, "we have to deal with this every day, not if you want to wake her up you do this." Lily leaned in and whispered in to Gemini's ear_. "Gemini, Sirius just took you boxing gloves and is using them for Bludger practice_."

"WHAT!" Gemini yelled suddenly, jumping up, looking wildly around the room. "Where the hell is that little prick I'll kill him!"

"Gemini." Lily laughed, "Nice to see you up. Now get your stuff together, were almost at the station and Remus's leg have fallen asleep."

"Oh," Gemini said, a red tint crawling to her cheeks, "Sorry love, must of, uh dozed off there." She mumbled, pulling Remus to his feet.

"No problem." Remus said, looking for his bag.

Gemini put her hand on her hips and looked around the compartment. "Where did Mischief get to?" she looked around until she laid her eyes on Sirius, who saw sleeping like a baby with Mischief curled up in his arms, "Aw! How absolutely adorable!"

Gemini held her hand out and soon the small cat, a bit dazed and confused, was lying in her arms as they rolled in to the station. 

After a few minutes of confusion and yelling on Gemini's part they se en friends found their way out side.

"Bye Bella" Gemini said, hugging her around the neck, "Writing to me like every day and if anything happen, if you need anything, or you want somebody dead, tell me, I'll be there in a heart beat you got it?" Gemini said, with a smile

Bella just nodded and smiled before being enveloped in a hug by Lily. 

"See ya boys." Gemini laughed as she dragged Peter, James and Sirius in to a group hug, "I don't want any letters from the ministry of magic telling me to bail you out of Azkaban this summer alright? I might just leave you in there."

"Azkaban?" Sirius laughed, "I mean we're not _that_ bad."

"What ever you say, but I see Tony so I've got to be going." Gemini said over her shoulder as she ran off to look for Remus.

"Remus!" Gemini yelled as the dusty brown headed boy turned around with a grin. "Wait for me!"

Gemini ran up to him and leapt in to the air, landing in his open arms. 

"Miss me already?" Remus asked, smiling.

"I've got to go, but write me ok?" she said quickly giving him one last kiss before leaping away and yelling "bye love" over her shoulder.

"Bye Lily." Gemini said quickly giving her friend a quick hug, "Owl me, alright?"

"Right." Lily laughed as Gemini ran through the crowd, her cat soaring behind her and her trunk already next to Tony.

"Tony!" Gemini said before thrwoing her arms aorund his neck. 

"Hell my little one, my how you've grown." Tony said, kissing her cheek.

Gemini smiled and looked up in to his brown eyes. His black hair was now showing sign of gray and his skin becoming more aged.

"Let's go home Tony." Gemini said and she held his hand, her cat in the other and her foot on her trunk as Tony apparated them back to Italy. 

Chibi Chel : Damn it took you long enough!

Chelsea: It's not my fault that you were being uncooperative, disappearing at random times going off with Chibi duo and create chaos!

Chibi Duo: Hey Leave me out of this!

Chelsea : ::Glares at the two winged Chibi's:: Duo hun, this is the wrong story. This is Harry Potter, not Gundum Wing, now you be a good little Chibi and bug off or the next fic I write will be about you and _Relena Miss Princess of the World_. And you all know how mean I can be. 

Chibi Duo : :Sweat drop:: fly away screaming

Chelsea : and as for you young lady, you have a curfew now. If I am on the computer… you are on my shoulder got it?

Chibi Chel : … yea…

Chelsea : good. Now I have this idea right? Since I don't have support services yet I'll send out my own author alerts for new stories and chapter updates. If you want this, juss leave you email, but If I know it already ::coughNETTEYcough:; then you don't have to leave it. Aight? Buh Bye 

Oh yes… one more thing… the whole 'I have these two boobs and I squat when I pee' thing was from a poem I wrote… here it is…

I'm glad I'm a woman, yes I am, yes I am.

I don't live off Budweiser, beer nuts and spam.

I don't brag to my buddies about my erections.

I won't drive to Hell before I ask for directions.

I don't get wasted at parties and act like a clown.

And I know how to put the damned toilet seat down!

I won't grab your hooters, I won't pinch your butt.

My belt buckle's not hidden beneath my beer gut.

And I don't go around "re-adjusting" my crotch.

Or yell like Tarzan when my head-board gets a notch.

I don't belch in public, I don't scratch my behind.

I'm a woman you see I'm just not that kind!

I'm glad I'm a woman, I'm so glad I could sing.

I don't have body hair like shag carpeting.

It doesn't grow from my ears or cover my back.

When I lean over, you can't see three inches of crack.

And what's on my head doesn't leave with my comb.

I'll never buy a toupee to cover my dome.

Or have a few hairs pulled from over the side.

I'm a woman, you know I've got far too much pride!

And I honestly think it's a privilege for me

To have these two boobs and squat when I pee.

I don't live to play golf and shoot basketball.

I don't swagger and spit like a Neanderthal.

I won't tell you my wife just does not understand.

And stick my hand in my pocket to hide that gold band.

Or tell you a story to make you sigh and weep,

Then screw you, roll over and fall sound asleep!

Yes, I'm glad I'm a woman, a woman you see.

You can forget all about that old penis envy.

I don't long for male bonding, I don't cruise for chicks,

Join the Hair Club for Men, or think with my dick.

I'm a woman by chance and I'm thankful it's true.

I'm so glad I'm a woman and not a man like you!


	27. Visioni

Ok guys! Sorry about the wait – I got stuck in New York with out a computer. Oh well… I don't really like this chapter… it was annoying to write… here it is…

Visioni

Visions

"Lassandra!" Gemini cried as she dropped her bags and ran to her Italian friend as soon as she got back from Kings Cross Station.

"Gemini!" Lassandra laughed as the two kissed each other's cheek (in a non-homosexual way of course.). "How have you been! It's been so long!"

"Amazing." Gemini said, a twinkle in her eye, "and I plan to tell you all about it." Gemini turned behind her and looked at Tony, a grin on her lips, "Do you mind if I go out for a few hours? You know, Girl time?"

Tony laughed and pulled out his wallet. "Here." He reached in and handed Gemini a few paper bills, "Happy birthday Gemini."

Gemini smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking the money. "Thank you." She turned on her heel, grabbed her bag, linked her arms with Lassandra's and the two rushed out the door. 

-

"So that's who Remus is." Lassandra said in awe, a picture of Remus with Gemini on his back in her hand. "Why do you always get the cute ones."

Gemini scoffed before taking a sip of her expresso, "What do you mean I always get the cute ones? Remus is the first decent boyfriend I've had. I mean he is adorable, but now my ex-boyfriend, Sirius, has the entire girl population of hogwarts wanting him."

"Oh, is he the one with the black hair and gray eyes?" Lassandra giggled.

Gemini just sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh no, not you to? Ah Mia Dea, alright, you want to meet him?"

Lassandra put down her cup and looked up at Gemini in awe, "are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Gemini said a smile coming to her face, "Come on." She said suddenly, standing up and putting a few bills on the table.

"Where are we going?" Lassandra asked as she scrambled to catch up with Gemini who was almost out the door.

"Shopping, if we are going to go England, we must go in style, am I right?" Gemini said with a mischievous grin and she headed out of the door, leaving Lassandra speechless.

When she finally regained speech she ran out the door and found Gemini out side waiting for her. 

"What do you mean go to England?" Lassandra asked, "We can't go to England!"

"I use to live in England 'Andra, it'll be fine." Gemini said nonchalantly as she began to walk down the crowded street. 

"But were are we going to stay!" Lassandra exclaimed still following a stubborn Gemini.

"The leaky Cauldron." Gemini said turning around, "It is an inn of our kind."

"Oh," Lassandra said calming down.

"And we can stay on Diagon alley, another street of our kind, nothing is going to happen to us there, it'll be fine. Trust me… nobody really want to mess with us, well except for a few people but they don't count."

Lassandra nodded and soon became excited about it. "Do you think my father will let me go?"

"How about this, go home and ask, I have to get home anyway, send Luna over with the response."

"But what if he says no?"

Gemini smiled and told her in a low voice, "if he says no, tell him that you are going with me." Gemini looked up at her long bangs, which fell over her forehead and her eyes and blew up, not thinking of what she was about to expose. 

"Huh?" Lassandra asked her, she looked at a grinning Gemini for a few moments before whispering, "Oh my god. It's you.'

"What?" Gemini asked her, seeming a bit worried.

"When I first went to Nostradamus, I had a vision. That a girl came from the moon and when she got to earth a bright light was emitted from her head. Of course it was abstract, for I didn't know how to refine my visions yet but still I told my teacher of it, and of the old myth, but she took nothing of it for it is a French school. But now I see it. It was you. You are her." Lassandra said slowly. Tears of understanding welling up in her eyes. 

"Lassandra, you are amazing." Gemini whispered, hugging her once more, "tell that to your father, he is bound to let you go now."

"Yea, right. I'll see you in a bit!" Lassandra said excitedly as she ran down the crowded sidewalk and out of sight. 

Gemini smiled and ran a hand thorough her chin length bangs to cover her crescent mark again. Another person knew… but this person knew before she did that she was the one.

She sighed as she turned on her heel and began the walk back to her house to get ready to pack once against o her trip back to England. 

-

"B-But Mr. Scrofani Listen!" Gemini pleaded with Lassandra's father at Lassandra house letter that day.

"No daughter of mine is going to go to England with that man mad on the loose. No way in hell." Mr. Scrofani declared, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yes, well I know that mad man very well and I know that he is not stupid enough to go and try to hurt me, and as long as Lassandra is with me, then nothing bad will happen to her, I swear to you she will be safe." Gemini said calmly, but her tone was becoming louder with each word.

"So your in with this madness!" He yelled standing up. "I always knew you were up to something!"

"Mr. Scrofani!" Gemini yelled, "You have no idea what this man has done to me alight? You have no idea why I live with Antonio Balboa do you? No you don't so before you go and say something stupid I recommend you sit down and be quiet." This silenced the man, partially from the shock that somebody, a girl at that, was yelling at him, and the fact that he just learned that she was not Tony daughter.

"What are you talking about?"

"That mad man you talk about, his name is lord Voldemort and he killed my family. And he knows what I am capable of, for I am not your normal every day witch, that's right Mr. Scrofani I am a witch, just as your daughter is. I have been training for the past two years to avenge my family. Voldemort is smart enough to know not to mess with me for if he does, I will kill him, with my bare hands if needed. Now Lassandra will be in no danger in London. There I one street that we will stay on and I guarantee her safety as long as she stays with me." Gemini said, finishing off calmly, her breathing became heavy though.

"How do I know that I can trust you." Scrofani asked truthfully, looking up at her.

Gemini rose a hand to her forehead and pulled her bangs back, revealing her destiny. "Mr. Scrofani. I am Gemini Cielo, heiress to Diana. You may not believe in her but trust me on this. I swear upon her that our daughter will be safe."

Scrofani's eyes widened as he stared the moon mark on Gemini's forehead. After a few moments he nodded and answered, "She can go."

Gemini smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mr. Scrofani."

-

"Bye Tony." Gemini said and month later as she and Lassandra stood out side the front of Tony's house. "I'll write you when we get here alright?"

Tony nodded and smiled, kissing her on her forehead. "Have fun this year Gemini. And stay out of trouble."

Gemini just grinned and replied, "You know me all to well Tony."

"Are we ready?" Lassandra asked as she closed her now sleeping owl, Luna, in her cage.

"Yea Come Mischief." Gemini called as the small 5 year old cat pounced in to her arms. Gemini reached in to her jacket and pulled out her wand and held it in to the air.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a purple bus appeared in front of them, to both Tony and Lassandra's surprise.

A boy came out of the open doors and smiled at the three.

"The Name is Ernie, You called?"

Gemini smiled and nodded, "Yes, um My Gemini Cielo, I have booked two bed for a trip to London, I paid in advance."

Ernie whipped out a clipboard and scanned the names. "Ah yes, Gemini Cielo and Alassandra Scrofani. Well shall I take your things?"

"That you." Gemini said as the boy use the levitating charm to take to the luggage on to the bus.

"It the Knight Bus." Gemini explained to Tony, "I can take you anywhere you want."

"Well have fun Gemini, you to Lassandra." Tony said as the girls waved and boarded the bus.

As the doors closed behind them Tony watched in amazement as the bus disappeared once again, leaving no trace of it behind.

-

Lassandra and Gemini had been in London for only a day and the two where having the time of their lives. Lassandra was Tri lingual so she could understand every thing everybody was saying, but she spoke to Gemini in Italian, so no one would under stand her.

One day as the two walked though the street, eating ice cream Gemini's eye fell upon an certain red head with a black haired boy following her around like a sick puppy dog.

Gemini grinned, "Lily Dahling!" She cried out getting the red head's attention.

"Gemini!" Lily yelled s he ran over and hugged her shorter friend, who wasn't that short anymore. "How was your summer?"

"It was ok. Lily I would like you to meet my friend Lassandra from Italy. Lassandra, Lily."

"Hi." Lily said with a warm smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Lassandra answered with a nod of her head.

"I see your stalker is here, meaning Sirius must be around her to." Gemini laughed as Lily turned around to see James looking at her, his eyes widened as he ducked behind an in awe Sirius. "Oh no." Gemini muttered as she slapped a hand to her forehead, "He has that look in his eye again, Lassandra, what ver you do, don't fall for Sirius's charm, it's worked on all of the girls in school, he's turning in to a regular man whore."

Lassandra laughed as she turned around and gave a little wave at Sirius and a small wink before she turned around again.

"You playing with him, aren't you?" Lily said with a smile, "Good for you, show him whose boss girl."

Now Lassandra could pull this off. Lassandra was very pretty with her raven hair and piercing black eyes and ruby lips, she could have Sirius groveling at her feet by the end of the week. Today she had on a pair of her school robes made of place blue, shimmering silk that made her dark hair and her eyes stand out. 

"And Who might you be?" Sirius said taking her hand and kissing it in a very gentleman like way. 

"Alessandra Scrofani, maybe you've heard of me?" Lassandra said smoothly, taking her hand back and walking around to the back of Sirius. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close so that her red lips brushed up against his ear. "I am a seer Sirius Black. And I see only you, I know what you are, and if you think you can play me… I will expose you for who you really are. I see only you Sirius." She pulled away leaving Sirius shocked, with a lick of her lips she grinned and walked back to Gemini, giving her a high five. "Now where is this Remus bot you are always talking about?"

Gemini looked over Lassandra's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw her brown haired hubby.

"Remus!" She cried as she pushed her way though the bust streets, knocking a few people over in the process. She tripped over herself and by the time she scrambled to her feet he was gone. "Damn it!" Gemini yelled, stamping her foot on the ground, her short temper well evident.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you look different from the last time I saw you." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Gemini whipped around and looked in to the cold eyes of steel that was Lucius Malfoy. Gemini put on a smirk and replied, "Well I _am _taller now, 150 cm. But one thing hasn't changed, I can still kick you ass and I still have a boyfriend who I love more than life itself."

Lucius scoffed as the two began to circle each other. "You can do so much better than him Gemini."

"There is no one better than Remus." Gemini said, smiling.

"Oh I assure you there is." Malfoy said in his trademark aristocratic voice.

"You think you can do better?" Gemini scoffed.

"I don't think he can." Remus said from behind her, making her jump up in the air. "'Lo Dea."

"See Lucius." Gemini said, throwing her arm around Remus's waist, "There is nobody better for me than Remus. Fuck off." She said with a continuous smile as she watched Lucius stalk off. 

Gemini grinned and looked up in to Remus's eyes that she loved oh so very much.

"Well Malfoy had a point. I don't have to bend down to kiss you anymore." Remus whispered playfully before giving her a deep, sweet kiss, right in the middle of shopping witches and wizards, looking at them.

"How did I ever deserve you." Gemini whispered as the two broke apart and started the walk to rejoin their friends.

"You were you. That's all that matters." Remus reassured her as the reached the group of friends. "Who's she." He muttered, indicating to Lassandra.

"So you must be Remus." Lassandra said, holding out her hand. "Lassandra Scrofani, nice to meet cha." 

Remus grasped her slender hand and shook it back, "And you."

As soon as these words left Remus's mouth Lassandra eye's widened and she passed out in the crowded street, with only the darkness to welcome her.

"Oh shit!" Gemini yelled drawing attention to them. "Some body help me get pick her up!"

Sirius knelt down and gingerly placed his arms underneath her knees and behind her shoulders. Lassandra's raven hair cascaded down in soft waves and her usually tan face was a ghostly pale. 

"Come on." Gemini urged, "We have to get her back to the Inn." Gemini promptly grabbed Sirius's arm and began to drag him through the crowded street of rude people, who refused to move any faster. 

"Every body get the hell out of the way!" Lily screamed, surprising everybody.

Gemini and Lily took the head of the crowd, and made an isle in the crowds of wizarding folk. 

They made it in no time at all thanks to Gemini and Lily yelling and pushing. The magical folk could be very stubborn at times of need. They burst through the inn's door and alarmed the occupants. With out stopping the group headed straight up to Gemini's room, Gemini leaded the way. Once they got inside Sirius gently put the out cold girl on a bed while Gemini threw open her trunk. She mumbled to her self as she looked through bottle after bottle of potions she had made over the summer. 

James became impatient and sat down on her bed softly before muttering enervate.

"No!" Gemini yelled, but it was too late. "She's a seer! She's divining something! You shouldn't have woken her up."

Lassandra sat up, robotic in motion. Her black eyes shot up, unfocused. Her head was hung down and soon he spoke.

__

"La figlia del divine discenderà fra il mondo morale. Il suo inheritor uno della condizione grande. La figlia delle stelle sarà. Un regalo che grande terrà. Un regalo visto soltanto attraverso gli occhi dei ciechi. Troverà il conspirator per portarla a giustizia e per reunite le stelle nel cielo." 

Lassandra head snapped up and her once unfocused black eyes were now alert and on the verge of tears. She looked at Gemini with wide eyes and asked what everybody in the room was thinking, "What did I say?"

Gemini took a deep breath and replied in a solemn tone. "The daughter of the divine shall descend among the moral world. Her inheritor one of great standing. The daughter of the stars she shall be. A great gift she shall hold. A gift only seen through the eyes of the blind. She shall find the conspirator. Bring him to justice. And reunite the stars in heaven." Gemini finished looking up at her.

"¿Non lo vedete?" Lassandra pleaded in her native language, "È la vostra figlia."

Gemini clasped her hands to her mouth in shock as she fell to the ground, looking at Lassandra with wide eyes, which seemed to create an understanding with the seer sitting on the bed. An understanding of the destiny of the Cielo name. 

-

The week ended all to quickly and Lassandra was soon found outside the inn in muggle London, her wand arm in the arm, muggles looking at her like she was crazy. Soon after their good-byes the knight bus whisked her away back home, leaving the 7 hogwarts friend back to themselves. Gemini hasn't been the same since Lassandra's prediction; it kept her deep in thought for the rest of her stay in Diagon alley. Nobody knew what Lassandra had last said but she and Lassandra, but her friends could tell something was bothering her. But whenever somebody asked, she would brush it off like it was no big deal. Remus saw it in her eyes, she knew something. Lassandra had told her something important and now it was sinking in. but try as he might, he couldn't get it out of her.

Remus and Gemini were so close now the two felt inseparable. The bond they shared was strong, even if their differences made it seem like they were not meant to be together. And that's how Gemini felt. Even though she loved being close to Remus, she felt a force pulling the two away from each other, a force that couldn't be stopped, but she ignored it. She _loved_ him. Or at least that what she kept telling herself. 

James was still stalking Lily and Lily still ignored James because Mary Sue still stalked him. But Gemini was thankful when they began talking to each other again.

Sirius still hasn't found the right girl for him, but he said that Lassandra could have be it for him. To bad Gemini didn't agree with him about it and threatened him each time her name was uttered out of his mouth. He still hasn't caught on that Lassandra was forbidden territory. But Sirius has also changed. Gemini started to notice odd little things about him. Like the glove he wore the kind with no fingers. And these black sunglasses he always had on. But she dismissed this as a new way to pick up chicks and let it be.

Soon the seven friends were being shipped to kings cross station via ministry of magic car, courtesy of Mr. Potter. It was a regular car on the outside, but easily fit eight people in the back, which looked like it extended in to a stretch limo. Sure enough they got to kings cross with only one dungbomb being sent off and the seven friends scrambled out of the car. Gemini held mischief close to her as they walked through the crowded station. Gemini and Remus were to go first through the barrier. The casually leaned up against it and fell through to platform 9 and three-quarters. They were now on their way to the 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Ok guys! Sorry so short but I must be off… I've got like 4 more stories to pay attention to – all of which I hope you read and review and enjoy – hope to see them soon!


	28. Quello è amore

Quello è amore.

That's Love

"Remus!" Gemini laughed as she struggled to get out of her boyfriend arms, "Put me down!"

"Not until you tell me where you put my dungbombs!" He laughed as he carried Gemini over his shoulder though the crowded entrance hall. 

"This isn't fair!" Gemini whined, giving up all hopes of getting out. "What are you going to do with me, carry me in to the great hall and hold me up during the sorting?"

"Yup." He replied seriously.

Gemini groaned and looked out to see Sirius's making faces at her the entire time. 

"Will you stop it! It's your fault I'm up here anyway." Gemini snapped sticking her tongue out at him. 

"And why is that Ms. Telekinesis? Why don't you just fly out of here?" Sirius smirked, taunting her.

"You where the one who told him I took the dungbombs and I'm so unfocused right now they won't work right and I'll probably end up blowing something up." Gemini huffed. 

"Will you stop complaining back there. You're on your way for a smacked bottom." Remus laughed as he repositioned Gemini so that she was being cradled in his strong arms. "Now tell me where the dungbombs are."

"No." Gemini said with a smile on her lips and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Ok then." Remus shrugged, stopping in the middle of the hallway and resting Gemini on one of his now risen knees. With one hand he reached down the front of her robes and pulled out a dungbomb. Dea my darling little girlfriend, you are so predicable."

Gemini just stuck her tongue out and jumped out off his arms, waved, then bolted. 

She smirked to her self as she dodged in and out of the crowd. She was only as tall as some of the fourth years so she easily blended in with the crowd. Remus, who was taller, had a harder time trying to get to her, running in to people, knocking over a few unsuspecting second years in the process. Gemini laughed out load as she pushed her way through people, ignoring the disapproving looks she was getting from all of the 'snooty' girls. Gemini couldn't stand them. She knew she wasn't as popular as Lily was, or even the least bit popular at that, but they didn't have to rub it in. She shrugged it off as finally made her way through doors and sprinted to the Gryffindor table and sat down in her usual spot, grinning like a maniac. She waited patiently for her boyfriend to come running up in to the hall; she looked at her pocket watch.

"Three… two… one." She whispered, then looked up to the door and sure enough in ran Remus. "Ey! Remus looking for something?" she yelled waving one of the dungbombs she just pulled out of one of her knee-highs. 

Remus laughed and ran toward the Gryffindor table as the rest of the students filed in to the hall. 

"Are you wanting this?" Gemini teased waving it in his face as he drew near.

Remus just looked at her, grinned than as quick as lightning his hand shot out and grabbed the dungbomb, leaving Gemini breathless.

"Don't try to out wit the man with animal reflexes darling." He smirked, sliding in to the seat next to Gemini; "You'll never win."

"James POTTER!" Gemini heard Lily scream as James pushed his way in to the Great hall, flustered. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

That's when Lily and Bella entered the hall, Bella in a fit of giggles and Lily pulling her skirt back up.

Gemini smiled as she watched Lily chase James around and Bella stood off to the side with Sirius, each cheering on the friends, respectively. She thought of their friendship and how nothing could pull them apart anymore. Not after what happened. But although they were all best friends they held different social standards. Bella was as her name stated, beautiful. She had boys throwing them selves at her feet practically, but since she was still afraid of any type of relation ship, she tried to let them off easy. Popularity came easy to her, as did Lily. Both were beautiful, gorgeous, and had charming personalities. Gemini was a different story, what people would call a 'society rebel'. She knew people where afraid of her; they had every reason to be. She was practically a ticking time bomb of fury, with a bad temper, an amazing right hook, unbelievable powers and an heiress to her name. Each day her awkwardness would diminish a little bit, and her true beauty would shine a little more. She didn't care what anybody said about her because she didn't need anybody. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't have friends in other houses. It was just Lily, Bella, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. That as all she needed.

"Gemini? Are you ok?" Bella asked her, snapping her out of her deep thoughts that had blocked her from reality. 

"Huh?" Gemini murmured, realizing that the sorting had just finished, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because you looked a bit…" Bella started, trying to find the right word.

"Out of it." Remus answered for her, looking at his girlfriends with concern, "What wrong. Something is bothering you."

"No, nothing." Gemini said, plastering on a wide grin. "I was just thinking of how you are going to find all of those other dungbombs." She teased running a finger down Remus's face.

"Oh I'll figure something out." Remus drawled before winking, then turning away when Sirius transfigured Peter in to a toad.

-

"Professor Trelawney!" Gemini whined as she looked at her new seating arrangements their first day back to divination. "I refuse to sit with _him_."

Trelawney just smiled smugly and answered, "My dear child, did you honestly think I would stick you with one of your little friends this year? You are mistaken Miss Cielo."

Gemini sighed and put her head in her hand. Trelawney had split her, Sirius, James and Peter up and placed them in different corners of the room with a different person. This year the schedule had been changed and they now shared yet another class with Slytherin. Gemini's dark eyes glanced over at the smug blonde sitting across from her, his gray eyes fixed upon her. Trelawney started the lesson and Gemini zoned out, as always. She looked down at her nails, then to the stain in the corner of the table cloth, then to the bee that flew in though the open window, then to the girl that was freaking out over the bee that just flew in to her hair, then over to Sirius who was leaning over trying to communicate with James, who had a dungbomb in his hand, then to peter who was cringing under the glare of Narcissa, and then back to the icy gaze of her partner.

"Hello, Hello Cielo." Malfoy murmured lightly, twirling his quill in his delicate fingers. 

"Ciao Malfoy. I would just like to let you know right now that I need high marks in this class because I barely passed last year, alright?" Gemini pleaded softly, leaning over so that he could hear her better. "And I know that we hate each other but you also know that you need high marks as well."

"You know you have very nice cleavage I'm surprised you're still a virgin." Malfoy commented softly to himself so only the two of them could hear.

Gemini's eye's darkened as she sat back and buttoned the top of her business shirt, which she left undone for it was hot.

"Pervert." Gemini hissed as Trelawney walked past them.

"Miss Cielo would you like to share something with the rest of the class?" Trelawney ask, quite annoyed. 

"No Professor." Gemini said dramatically, imitating her professor.

Trelawney's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Miss Cielo, would you mind telling the class what we are to be doing today?"

Gemini gulped and looked over to Malfoy who just smirked and shrugged. "Uh…" she glanced around the room for any sign of help. Sirius saw this and quietly stood up and ran to where she would see him, pointing furiously to his forehead. Gemini face lit up and she cleared her throat and answered, "Destiny, Professor Trelawney, we are working on destiny and fate this year."

There was a slight fall in Trelawney's face as Gemini said this but she quickly added, "Very good Cielo, now I recommend that you pay more attention in my class."

"Of course." Gemini added in lightly as Trelawney turned around and Gemini fake smile fell.

"Gaze in to the crystal ball my dears!" Trelawney exclaimed turning around in her spot, "look! Find your true path! Your destiny!"

Gemini rolled her eyes and saw that everybody already 'gazing' in to the ball.

"You first." Gemini said to Malfoy and she put her hands behind her, letting them prop herself up.

"Miss Cielo," Gemini rolled her eyes at the sound of her voice, "Why are you not gazing?"

"More like staring blankly in to a malfunctioning ball of fog." Gemini remarked dryly, her arms crossed in front of her; "I already know my destiny." Her hand shot up to her mouth, just realizing what she had said, and regretting them even more.

"And how would you know this? You hear that class! Miss Cielo is making progress. Tell me what you saw my child. What did the fates tell you."

Gemini closed her eyes in confusion, decided what to say. '_Hell, they're going to have to find out sooner or later.'_ Gemini looked up at Professor Trelawney and motioned for her to come close. Trelawney kneeled down, eyes wide as Gemini leaned in a whispered in to her ear, _"in Italy it was prophesized that a girl would be born with unimaginable powers and that that she would be as powerful as the gods themselves." _She paused as Trelawney looked at her with wide eyes_; "It's me." _She whispered, her voice barley audible.

Trelawney drew away, a mysterious look in her eyes as if she was trying to find any sign of lie in Gemini orbs of umber. She could find none, slowly she smiled and placed and jeweled hand on her small shoulder. 

"Maybe there is still hope for you, Miss Cielo." She said warmly as she rose from her crouched position and continued to observe the other students.

"What was that all about?" Malfoy scoffed, "she looked surprised. Tell her another one of her stories?"

Gemini turned towards Malfoy, her dark eyes glittering in the haze of the room, she put on a gin and replied, "No Malfoy dear, I told her my future."

-

Gemini groggily woke up one crisp October morning, smiling like a mad woman. Today was their first quidditch match, it was against Slytherin and Gemini had hopes of breaking Malfoy nose with a Bludger. Gemini yawned and stretched her arms over her head and yawned again, she was never a morning person, preferring the light of the moon to the light of the sun. She sat up but cried out in pain and then slumped back down on the bed. Her eyes wide in shock, her hands moved down to the source of her pain, her lower abdomen. After mutter and few well chosen vulgar words she tried to roll over and when she did she cried out once more. Not for the pain but for the blood. Gemini looked over behind her and saw that her bed sheets were stained a rusty red. She knew what was happening.

"LILY!" Gemini yelled frantically throwing her pillow at her friend's bed, "LILY wake up!"

"Wha" Lily asked, sitting strait up her red hair a mess, "What's wrong? "

"Lily! I'm dying!" Gemini cried out and she looked frantically behind her and back to her friend again. "I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm dying! I'm dying!" 

Lily sprang lightly from her bed and rushed over to Gemini, then gave a soft laugh. "Gemini dear, you're not dying. You've just become a woman."

Gemini looked up at her in disbelief, "Shit."

So it was on that crisp October morning that Gemini Cielo got her first period.

-

"You're kidding me right?" Sirius laughed in disbelief as Gemini sat in Remus's lap, sulking. "I mean, can you still play today."

Gemini just glared at him and snapped, "Like bloody hell I can play, I swear if one person-"

"Hey guys, ready for the game today?" James asked as he sat down in the chair.

"UGH!" Gemini shrieked and threw a pillow and James. "I hate this!"

"She's PMSing." Sirius said sympathetically to James, who sat in awe at Gemini's mood. "First time ever."

"Good!" James said enthusiastically, "The more pissed off she is the more of a chance she'll have at hitting those Slytherin's of their brooms."

"James." Gemini hissed, looking up from her spot on Remus's lap, her black eyes burning, "you can bet your ass I'm going to kill them. Each and every last one of them." she threatened before she curled up against Remus, and hand lying on her abdomen.

"Come on." Remus laughed helping Gemini to her feet, "Let's go to breakfast. That'll cheek you up."

"Yeah right." Gemini mumbled walking out of the portrait hole, "I feel like I'm wearing a damn diaper."

"Gemini how about this?" Lily asked as she slung her arm over her best friends shoulder, "If this doesn't cheer you up we can come back to the common room, eat ice cream and listen to depressing music on the Wizard wireless."

"Chocolate ice cream?" Gemini asked, a smiled playing on her lips.

"You can have all of the chocolate ice cream you want." James added in, "If we win today."

"You're on." Gemini challenged a grin on her face that could even beat Sirius's, "I'll do anything for chocolate ice cream."

-

"And here is the Gryffindor Team!" the newly promoted announcer, Lily exclaimed as blurs of red flashed across the field. 

Gemini forced her self to think of anything but her little friend as she made a quick turn as she and Sirius flew next to each other past the Gryffindor section which was erupting in cheers.

The made another synchronized lap around the pitch as Lily said nonchalantly, "And then of course there's Slytherin." She said in a normal tone but added in "who are equally as good, I'm sure." After she received a cold look from McGonagal. "And Madame hooch is stepping out on to the pitch… and there's the whistle and now they're off!" 

That was that last Gemini paid attention to Lily as her competitive mode came in to play. Bat in hand, her guided her broom towards the nearest Bludger and slammed it towards Severus Snape, Slytherin's newest chaser. She cursed softly as Severus ducked and continued with the quaffle underneath his arm. She frantically searched the air and grinned as she saw Sirius chasing after one nasty Bludger that was giving him trouble. Gemini raced towards and his yelled in to his ear, 'We'll do it together, Aim for Malfoy!" Sirius nodded in response and the both swung at the same time and sent the disgruntled Bludger soaring towards Malfoy, who had no clue what was going to as he looked for the golden snitch. A 'oh' from the crowd told them that Malfoy had been hit but and eruption to cheers from the Slytherin team showed that Slytherin had just scored. James came flying up at that point and yelled over the wind, 'I don't care how you do it! Just watch Malfoy with your life, he is up to something!"

James then dove down as a Bludger came soaring in between the beater's heads.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." Sirius yelled as he chased after a rouge Bludger his maniacal laughing filling the skies and lifting Gemini's spirits. 

She grinned widely as she the exhilaration of the chase took over and she streamlined her body and sped towards the nearest Bludger and hit it with all of her might, she whipped around about to get another on. A Bludger hit by the 7th year Slytherin beater slammed in to her stomach, sending her back and crashing in to one of the stone pillars. The Bludger soared away as the Slytherin's roared with laughter and the Gryffindors gasped. Gemini hit the ground with a thud and looked up just in time to see Sirius be slammed between the two beaters and he to fell to the ground. Luckily he was lower than she was and he fell lightly to the ground, still clutching his broom. Gemini held a hand to her bruised ribs and grabbed the bat and broom that floated at her side. It hurt to breathe let alone climb back on to the broom, but Gemini refused to cry, despite all of the pain. Biting down on her lip until she bled she used her tk to carry her on to her broom and to kick off of the ground. As she rapidly rose to the level of the game her anger rose as well, her eyes now two burning coals surrounded by dark brown hair that flew around her. She gripped the broom with one hand and her bat with another and set off, ignoring the searing, burning pain that was growing in her chest. Her anger blinded her and all she saw were the Bludgers, and the green blurs as she hit each with a mighty force that one could only muster with adrenaline ran full. The game from that point on was barbaric, each person taking cheap shots, kicking below the belt and knocking them down when they were all ready fallen. The wind was fierce and it stung Gemini's eyes and chilled her to the bone, but she fought on with no prevail. Madame hooch was blowing her whistle about even 10 seconds as a new penalty was called. The score was a close 110 to 100 Gryffindor down by ten. The game was going in to its third hour when it happened. Malfoy and James dove. The entire stadium fell silent as the two seekers dove, faster and faster, the ground growing rapidly faster. The were just inches from the ground when Malfoy dove off of his broom and crashed in to the ground and James pulled up with a disappointed look on his face. Malfoy caught the snitch. Slytherin beats Gryffindor and Gemini could barley hear the cheers of the winning house though the deafness of defeat.

-

Gemini sat in the hospital wing in silence. She had on only her quidditch uniforms pants a sport bra and a wrap around her ribs. Madame Pompfrey was surprised none of the rib broke, they were only badly bruised and it took Gemini out of quidditch for the next two weeks. Even with magic they would still be sore and she would have to rest. She sat alone, a large mug of double expresso in her hand, relying on the caffeine to keep her awake. 

"Hey." Sirius said, shaking Gemini out of her blissful silence.

Gemini looked over to see two emotional boys, both of which who looked like they jus got out of the shower. "Hey.

"How you doing G?" Sirius asked, pulling two chairs over and sitting down next to her.

"Well, it's hurts to breathe, I'm drinking pure caffeine and I can't play for two weeks and this is NOT a good expresso. How are you doing?"

"Me? Fine, but James here tried to drown himself in the showers."

"It didn't work." James mumbled from his hands.

"It's ok James. You would have killed yourself if you followed through with that dive." Gemini said reassuringly, "But I think Malfoy deserves to be taken care of along with the rest to the Slytherin team." Gemini said, smirking in the dim light, putting a hand to her tender ribs. 

Sirius face lit up and James took his head out of his hands. "What do you have in mind?" James asked curiously.

"Well." She grinned, "If the Slytherins want to play dirty, dirty we shall play."

-

A week later, the day before Halloween was the match of Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Gemini sat in Remus's lap in the stand, who refused to let her do anything in the 'crucial state' which she was in. Gemini sighed and pulled her cloak closer around her and rested her head on Remus's chest. She smiled and his arms instinctively found their way around her small frame and she was enveloped in his strong body. She smiled softly as she nuzzled her face closer to him in haling the sent that was purely Remus. 

"Here they come." Remus murmured as Gemini sat straight and looked over to where Sirius and James sat their wand drawn and looks of pure determination set on their faces. 

"And here is the Slytherin team!" Lily announced over the crowd.

"Now." Gemini said slowly as the James and Sirius began their daring plan.

Each played flew out clad in the quidditch uniforms. Only now they were no longer in robes of green and silver but in red and gold. James and Sirius were laughing so hard their Color Changing spells where so forgotten as the fell to the ground in hysterics. The whole stadium cried out in gales of laughter as the once proud team fled back to the locker room, frantically trying to pull off the red and gold uniforms of their archenemies.

"James POTTER AND Sirius BLACK" McGonagal voice was heard from the speakers.

"Uh oh." The two mischief-makers said quickly as the disappeared through the crowd, grabbing poor little peter along with them. 

-

"You know the guys are lucky McGonagal is letting them go tonight." Lily commented as she pulled on Gemini combat boots.

"Yeah, you know I thought she was going to kill the three of them." Bella laughed, brushing out her hair. 

"I can not believe that Remus talked me in to this." Gemini I sulked on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh why not? I think you look cute!" Lily laughed as she got up and twirled around, "How do I look?"

Lily was wearing Gemini combat boots, a pair of gold stockings, a black mini skirt, and red tank top and bangle bracelets on her wrists.

"Lily, what in the hell are you supposed to be?" Gemini laughed, breaking out of her 'depressed mood'

"I don't know." Lily giggled sitting back down, "but I can guarantee you that nobody will be the same as me."

"Obviously." Moana snapped as she and her sister stalked out the door, both dressed as cats.

"Bitch!" Bella called out to her, making the three girls explode with laughter. "So, what do you think of me?"

Bella stood up twirled on her nimble feet. She was wearing a dark blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It was long sleeved and tight until in came to the waist where it loosened and fell at her feet. 

"Bella you look beautiful." Gemini said honestly, smiling at her friend, happy to see her happy. The time spent at her aunt's ranch in the states has paid off, for she was no longer pale or sickly thin.

"And you Dea, look absolutely innocent, if I do say so myself." Remus commented, as he leaned in the doorframe, a wide grin on his face.

He strolled in dressed in all red, from his red slacks and button down shirt to the red cape that he wore loosely around his shoulders. In his hand was a pitch from which he was spinning gracefully around his fingers until he got to Gemini's spot, where she stood with a glare in her eyes and a hand on her hip. 

"How come you get to be the devil?" she asked, not removing her glare, "You are more innocent than I am!"

"Yes, well, I get more detentions than you do." Remus laughed looking at Gemini.

She stood there looking very unangel like indeed. Lily had used a color changing charm on one of Gemini's school robes and turned it a radiant white. Underneath she wore an equally luminous white dress, which was once black, but had gone though one of Lily's color changing charms as well. On her feet she wore a pair of simple sandals, white as well, and her hair was intricately pulled up in a bouquet of twirls and curls, a few pieces left to frame her face. 

"So." Gemini said sitting back down on her bed, her hands placed behind her to prop her up. 

"I have a surprise for you." Remus said, taking his hand out from behind his back and revealing a glowing golden hoop.

"Reeeeeeemus!" Gemini whined as she put on her big puppy dogs eyes.

"To be an angel you must have a halo." He murmured a small smile on his lips and he took out his wand and muttered the levitation spell and placed it over Gemini's head. "Perfect. Now come on, the ball will be starting shortly and we want to make an entrance right?"

A smirk returned to Gemini face as she floated up and replied, "As always."

"You two quite read yet?" Remus asked Bella and Lily whom both nodded.

"Good, let go. You sure you're all right?" Remus asked Gemini again for the umpteenth time that week.

"Yes Remus!" Gemini sighed, "I'm fine, you're treating me like I'm a bloody porcelain doll! I'm a boxer, a few bruised bones aren't going to kill me!"

"Sorry Dea." Remus said sheepishly, his face reddening. "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Gemini said softly raising her hand to his warm cheek, "I'm just not used to being fretted over that's all."

"Um guys?" Bella interrupted, "This is cute and all but we have to get going other wise they'll close the doors on us."

"Right." Remus said, taking Gemini's hand, "Lets go."

The four reached the stairs below and Lily called out, "Somebody cue the trumpets and harps! The misfit angel in coming down!" 

Gemini just simply glared and stomped down the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Angels don't stomp." Remus laughed looking at the look on his girls friends face.

"Yes, well I am then fallen angel so I can stomp all I wish." And to emphasize this she stomped with each word down the stone step until she reached the bottom. She looked back up at Remus and smiled sweetly. "I think our costumes call for a change." She pulled her wand out of her robe and performed the color changing charm on both her and Remus. "There, that's better."

Remus looked down and found her was dressed in all white, and looked back up again to see Gemini clad in her usual black and red.

"Hey that not fair!" Remus whined.

"I think I'll be taking that." Gemini grinned as the pitchfork flew out of his hand and I to hers at the same time as her halo flew to hover above his head. "I think I play the part better than you do. Let's go shall we?" Gemini giggled as she tuned on her heel and flounced away.

-

"Ah Mia Dea, they went all out for this one didn't they?" Gemini said in awe as the entered the great hall, which was adorned to the fullest extent. "They must have every singly damn pumpkin in the continent in here!" she murmured looking at the floating orange fruit hovering above their heads.

"Bugger they started already." Remus sighed, come on, Wanna dance?"

"Remus," Gemini laughed, trying to pull back as Remus dragged her out on to the dance floor, "You know I don't dance."

"Do it for me?" Remus said in a little kid's voice, putting on his puppy dog eyes, his lower lip quivering.

Gemini sighed and smiled, "Alright."

And they danced. Dance after dance they didn't stop. Gemini completely forgot that she hated to dance, and only knew it was she and Remus, one on one, not caring about the people around her. But when her breathing became heavy and her hand would occasionally come up to touch her tender ribs, Remus made her stop, he pulled her off to the side and sat her down in a chair, then sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?

"My wrap is loosening, I have to make a little bath room visit to fix it, I'll be right back." She reassured him as she stood up and made her way out of the great hall, unaware that someone was following her.

Gemini softly walked down the empty corridors towards the girls' bathroom, mumbling in pain as she walked both hands on her ribs now. Her breathing was sharp and painful, but she held up to it anyway. She said the password to the prefect's bathroom and walked in then looked around. No one was in there and she highly doubted that any other perfect would be coming in as well. She headed over to the last stall and locked her self in. Slowly and painfully she lifted her arms and damned her self for not taking a painkilling potion before she left like she was supposed to. Soon she went to work rewrapping the bandage around her self, but not before she noticed that the bruising had gone down and wasn't nearly as purple as it was before. She stopped as she heard somebody enter the bathroom, but dismissed it as her nerved and pulled her dress back up and her robe back on. She left the stall and smiled as she saw nobody was in the room. He walked over to the sink to the sink to wash her hands. Looking down she failed to notice the man standing behind her.

"Hello Gemini." Was the last thing she heard before she fell to the ground, as the cause of the stunning spell that was thrown at her, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her body went limp as she welcome the darkness.

-

Bwahahaha! I'm so mean – aren't I? Don't blame me… blame Chibi Chel this is all her fault… I was so caught up in another story I am writing with the amazing Nettey Potter that I've neglected this one… I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers, who have review recently- and it would be great if you guys could tell me what you like or dislike so I know what I can build off of so my writing can improve.

::Clears throat::

Nutmeg

Satans lilprincess

Debbie

Maxcat2564

Angel

Padfoot and prongs

Noelle

Melissa Spellcaster

And last but not least… my partner in crime… Mrs. Sirius black her self… NetTeY

LoVe you all to pieces!

GO SEE THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE! I COMMAND YOU TO DO SO!

That was you could drool over Oliver wood with out Nettey trying to kill you, because you know… She shot gunned him.

…Upcoming Events…

-What the hell happened in the bathroom? -

-Disappearances reignites old loves as well as distinguish new ones-

-Gemini comes to find that her heritage plays an important role in her future, whether she likes it or not-

Much love

__

Chelsea


	29. La mano fredda della morte

La Mano Fredda Della Morte.

The Cold Hand Of Death

"Hello Gemini." Was the last thing she heard before she fell to the ground, as the cause of the stunning spell that was thrown at her, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and her body went limp as she welcome the darkness.

"That was to easy, though you would have put up a bit of a fight there Cielo." Lucius stated as he picked up the limp girl and threw her over his shoulder, he rummaged through the pockets of his renaissance attire and pulled out a portkey. 

He sat down on one of the couches and waited for his partner in crime to arrive. Only moments passed when Snape walked in to the prefect's bathroom with Lily in his arms.

"What is it with girls and bathroom break I'll never know." Snape muttered as he placed the unconscious on the couch next to Gemini. "Right ready to go, we can't stay here long."

Malfoy nodded and held the portkey out in front of him, "Both of us have to touch it for it to work." Malfoy said as Snape picked up Lily, and Malfoy picked up Gemini. Snape slowly extended his hand and touched the portkey and all four teenagers where ripped from the scene.

-

"_Enervate."_

Gemini's eye blinked open as her dark eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Where are we?" She heard Lily say, her voice panicked.

Fearing that it wasn't her she turned her head to the side and groaned that her suspicions where correct. Lily was beside her in a chair, held down by her wrists, ankles, and waist, Gemini was held down the same. 

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice hissed in the darkness. 

Gemini's head snapped up, eyes narrowing in to slits. The very man who took away everything in her life but gave her so much more had the nerve to capture her once again. "Voldemort." Gemini whispered, her head hung but her eyes up and determined.

"Two pretty little witches in my disposal, both having something I need." Voldemort taunted, stepping out of the shadows, making Lily gasp then shut her eyes in fear.

Gemini looked around frantically, there were death eaters everywhere with her hands tied down she would not use her wandless magic, even though weak it was better than nothing, _'Oh goddess what did Moody tell us about this ok think…. Rule 17, when surrounded by your enemy, do anything but panic. Ok stay calm, oh no he's coming over here, go away, go away, go away, Oh goddess. Wait a minute what the hell am I worrying about.'_

At that moment Gemini remembered who she was. They could not kill her, harm her maybe but kill… definitely not. Gemini closed her eyes, clenched her jaw as her chair suddenly went soaring backwards and crashed in to a group of death eaters then continued to smash in to the wall, breaking the chair and the bonds that held her to it. Gemini scrambled up and was about to yell the spell to call her heiress powers to her when a searing pain was felt in her lower leg. She looked down and saw that one of the death eaters stabbed her with a needle, it's poison slowly spreading its way through her body. It felt hot at first, mixing with her blood as it ran swiftly through her veins, licking each part of her body. Gemini let out a cry as she felt her blood boiling as the poison reached her head, her body temperature rapidly rising until…. It stopped. Gemini collapsed on her stomach from the pain that she felt. She looked down and she saw she was paler than usual and some how she felt empty. She looked up to Voldemort, who smiled a wicked smile as he drew his wand and soon Gemini was floating in to the air. 

"How does it feel heiress?" He asked her as she floated closer towards him, unable to move or change course.

__

'Why aren't my powers working, what is wrong with me!'

"What did you do to me!" she yelled in a monotone voice.

"Well Heiress." He laughed as Gemini was dropped to the floor in front of him; "You know your are a threat to me, even more than Miss Evans here. For you heiress don't need your wand to harm me, and as we already know from our last encounter, I cant kill you either so I did the one thing to ensure my safety." He said lightly and she knelled down next to Gemini who was straining to look up at him, her face expressionless. "I made you muggle." He whispered in to her ear.

Gemini gasped as she felt her world fall apart. Muggle, she had made her self forget about her muggle life and she felt the ting in her heart as she thought of it. If she were muggle than she wouldn't be able to see hogwarts or any of her friends again.

"Now." Voldemort announced standing up once more, leaving Gemini to wallow in her worst fears, "This one." Kick kicked Gemini in her already sore ribs, causing her to let out a small cry of pain. "Will be hard to break and she is the one we need directly, but pretty little Lily over here, is going to be hurting our dear _Mr. Potter_ even more than if brought him here himself." At this point Lily gasped, her lower lip trembling in fear. "Thompson! Smith! DeMonte! Zellia!"

Four masked men came forth and bowed before the serpent of a man, "Yes master."

"Take young Miss Evans and escort her to the chamber across the hall. You will find it much easier to break her than this one, you may do what ever you feel necessary, but don't kill her, we need her for later." He hissed as the four men bowed once more and brought a petrified, screaming Lily out the door leaving Gemini on the floor, panting for air, her eyes narrowed in hate and loathing that she felt only towards one person.

"Well heiress, I have a special treat for you." Voldemort laughed cruelly as Gemini was dragged from her spot on the floor. 

Gemini was too weak to fight, and her mind was clouding over, not being able to concentrate hard enough to use her telekinesis. She was strapped down to a table where her dress was ripped in half, showing her flat, muscular stomach to the world. "See heiress, we have a surprise for you." Voldemort laughed as he turned towards the group of death eaters, "Is it ready yet?" 

A short death eater came scurrying up with a cauldron in his hands "Yes master," he held up the cauldron as Voldemort too out his wand and muttered the levitation spell.

"Now, heiress" he hissed softly the cauldron floating above Gemini, "Do you know what this is? It is molten silver." At this Gemini's eyes flew open and she frantically tried to get out of her shackles. "Don't worry though, you have time before this will be used. But for the mean time _Crusio"_ he hissed as Gemini's screams filled the air.

-

It has been two days since Gemini and Lily went missing and the whole school was on alert. Extra security measures were brought upon and each student was not allowed out of the common room for any reason other than going to classes. 

Remus felt horrible. He was taking the blame for Gemini's disappearance and nobody could convince him other wise. He was sitting in the common room, with an equally depressed James and Sirius who sat in silence, their usual cheerfulness not present with the boys. Peter was with them but he had retreated back to the boys' dorm to retrieve some make up work. Bella sat by herself near the fire, curled up in a fetal position rocking back and forth, refusing to speak to anyone. Suddenly a yelled filled the room as peter came scrambling down the stairs, his face white. 

"Lily and Gemini." Was all he got out before he passed out on the floor, four teen-agers not bother to check up on him as they raced up the stone steps.

"Gemini!" Remus cried as he pushed open the dorm room door and promptly looked around the dorm room only to cry out in terror once again. 

Gemini was floating above Remus's bed, her hands and feet tied to a rope, which was tied to the bedpost in which it was nearest. Her dress was torn and her red school robes hung loosely off her lifeless body, dark brown hair cascading down on the bed, caked with blood. Cuts and bruises covered her pale body, dried blood on her lips. 

Lily was on James's bed, sprawled out eagle spread. Her beautiful red hair was now dull and matted, plastered to her forehead by the sweat and tear she had shed. Her closed where dirty, ragged and ripped in several places and she to had many bruises cover her pale flesh. Both girls had the green smoke of the dark mark floating above them, a roll of parchment on each of their chests.

"Oh my god." James muttered hysterically as he ran to Lily taking her motionless body in to his arms. 

"Gemini." Remus whispered as he to ran to his girlfriend and took her in to his arms, but let out a shrill scream as soon as he touched his skin.

He fell to the floor and scurried back wards, looking down at his burned hands, fear in his heart that he has never felt before.

"What wrong!" Bella cried, throwing her self on to the floor next to him, tears flowing freely.

"I can't touch her!" Remus cried out, now shaking horribly. 

"It's silver." Sirius muttered, running his shaking fingers over the metallic substance that covered Gemini's stomach in the shape of a cross. "It's god damn silver!" he yelled furiously, slamming his fist in to the wall next to him. "We have to get them out of here." Sirius stated, taking his switch blade knife out of his pocket and cutting the restraints that held Gemini down. 

"Come on Remus." Bella said soothingly, wrapping him in a friendly hug. "Every thing will be alright."

"Remus I think you should read this." Sirius said in a monotone voice as he handed Remus the parchment that was once on Gemini chest, he girl in his other arm.

Remus slowly unrolled the parchment and read the contents to himself.

'Hello werewolf. 

See what you have done? Take a good look at what you have done to her. It is your fault she is like this, monster. You have softened her; she barley put up a fight when I hit her. She pleaded on hands a knees for her life, beast. The heiress I know would have rather died that beg for mercy. It is your fault she became weak. It's your fault she felt pain. Your fault that she is no longer Magically. You fault that she suffered under my hands. It's your fault werewolf. Your fault.

It's your fault she almost died.'

Remus's eye filled with hate and tear as he crumbled the letter in his hands. He knew this would happen. It was inevitable. Him being the slave to moon where she was the prophesized Heiress of the moon. 

"I'm sorry Gemini." He whispered as he got up and ran form the room, leaving the tensed teen and the life he had with Gemini behind.

-

Lily and Gemini had been in the hospital wing for three day and neither of them had woken up yet. The atmosphere in the school was tense and not one student would dare mutter anything offensive to about the two girls, except for the Slytherins of course, who believed that they were getting what they deserved. 

Lily mumbled something in her sleep as she blinked her heavy eyelids open, the brightness hurting her dull green eyes that where so use to the darkness of unconsciousness. Where was she? All she could remember was she went to the bathroom and then… she blacked out and she woke up again with Gemini. Then she got taken away and the last thing she remember before she blacked out again was the searing pain and the bloodcurdling scream from Gemini. 

"Gemini." She whisper hoarsely, sitting straight up in bed, ignoring that her tender flesh burned with each move she made. She looked around wildly until her eyes fell upon the motionless girl that lay on the bed next to her. Lily let out a sigh of relief as she blinked back a few on coming tears. 

She had never heard Gemini scream before. This scream was so intense so pain filled that it hurt Lily's ears afterwards. A scream that she had never heard before, a scream that rang in her ear moments after wards, A scream that she matched before she fell in to darkness.

Lily swung her feet over to the side of the bed and gently lowered herself to the floor. It was cold against her feet, and she wobbled slightly, but she held on and continued slowly towards Gemini's bed. 

"I see your awake Miss Evans." Dumbledore said quietly, shocking Lily, as she didn't even notice he was there.

"I- Is Gemini ok?" Lily whispered fearfully, not moving from her spot.

"I can not say at this time." Dumbledore said sadly, "For I fear if we wake her up, she will not see what you do."

"W-what?" Lily whispered, tears falling from her confused green eyes. 

"You see Miss Evans, when you were found, these we around your necks." He handed a scroll to lily.

'Potter-

She what happens when you deny me. When you fight me. I knew that she'd be easy to break, it only took us three hexes before she was in tears. Pitiful. Join me Potter and the pain will stop, other wise you will end up like your friend Gemini there. She won't be very pleased when she awakes, that is if she awakes. This isn't the end Potter. I know what you are and what you a capable of, join me and you can have the world. Turn from me and you shall suffer that same fate as Gemini did and as your pretty little Lily will.'

"Wh-what is all this about?" Lily asked, becoming slightly hysterical. 

" I'm not sure as of right now but I know one thing for certain. You know that Gemini cannot be killed by magic. It's the one thing that poses her as a threat to Voldemort." At this Lily shivered slightly, "She is also highly capable of hurting him with out a wand with magic so he did the one thing that would make him raise over her again." He paused when he saw Lily's eyes widen and her hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth. "That's right Miss. Evans. Gemini is muggle."

"S-She can't be can she?" Lily stammered

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I am afraid so Miss Evans. Have you not noticed that she looks different?"

Lily slowly looked over to Gemini lying in bed, her eye moving to her forehead, hoping that the moon was still there. "Where is it?"

Gemini mumbled incoherently, moving slightly under her blankets. "Lily?" She muttered trying to sit up. Slowly she blinked open one eye and let out a scream.

Where was she? She thought she heard Lily and Dumbledore's voice? But this couldn't be hogwarts, could it? She looked down and she saw she was sitting on an old, broken down bed that was covered with in dust, having many holes in the ratted blanket that covered her legs. She panicked, unable to keep her cool any longer. She could hear Lily and Dumbledore but she couldn't see them. Her dark, frightened eyes fled all over the room, taking in her surroundings. It looked like the hospital wing, but it couldn't be, but then it hit her. What had Voldemort done to her, he made her muggle. She couldn't see hogwarts. She couldn't see anything magical. But then suddenly the grim darkness of her surrounding flashed away and for a moment she saw the true hospital wing, Lily terror stricken by her side and Dumbledore at her other side, wand drawn out. Gemini scrambled back on her bed as fear came over her. The muggle form of hogwarts flashed back in to place as Gemini let out one final scream before being hit with Dumbledores weak stunning spell and falling in to a blissful slumber of darkness.

-

Hey everybody sorry so short, but I'm soon to be banned from the computer unless I can sneak on so this is all you will have for about a week… sorry!

****

Mr. Movie Phone: This has been a public service announcement From Chibi Chel and Nano Nette

****

Chibi Chel: Hey Every Body! ::Waves:: This is Chibi Chel and Nano Nette and we would like to thank all of the nice readers who read and reviewed my bigger counter parts story! ::Hugs each and every one of them 'till they turn blue:: If you are one of those oh so nice reviewers, you can stop reading, that is unless of course you want to know about some dreadful that happened...

****

Nano Nette: it has come to out attention that a certain reviewer, ::CoughHUMBLEGABYcough:: thinks that Chels story is bad... let's she what she has to put.

****

Mysterious screechy voice: hi this is a cool sucks and im cooler then you are so ha. i bet my storys are cooler too, you are a ugly girl that thinks the is a boxer, yea right i bet you are a ugly b i t c h!! and i think that you should do all of us a favor and take ur pathetic storys of FFN! and whats up with that Gay chibi crap. you smell. i bet Nettey sucks too.

****

Chibi Chel: Now lets analyze this shall we? Note the use of poor grammar and spelling… tsk tsk tsk Chelsea said that CONSTRUCTIVE flames where ok... now ego deflating ones. Like Noelle! ::huggs:: Noelle, I will come up with some fun and slightly insane Kai and Moana scenes and Mary sue will be making her annoying come back and the girl who stalks James Potter! I mean honestly. She doesn't know my bigger counterpart at all! And Gemini is a boxer, Gaby was just too jealous of Gemini because Gemini could kick her ass.

****

Nano Nette : Chelsea does not smell, AND NETTEY DOES NOT SUCK! I don't know what stick you shoved up your ass but you better remove it soon you are the rudest, most unmannered person that has ever reviewed any story 

****

Chibi Chel and if she didn't like it so much what motivated her to read ALL 28 GODDAMN CHAPTERS 

****

Nano Nette: the fact that you reviewed Chels story with out your real name or e mail address shows that you are a little scared baby. 

****

Chibi Chel: lol it's like... YOU BIN LADEN COPYCAT!!! You two are just the same - bash something somebody worked so hard on then run away and hide in a cave 

****

Nano Nette: we don't know why you felt the need to display your rude conjecture, but in the future please be advised that we WILL hunt you down and inflict punishment so harsh that you would wish you lived under the taliban 

****

Chibi Chel: Don't trifle with us... we are actually insane enough to do it.

****

Nano Nette: its like DO you have a death wish? And isn't Chel like a black belt or something?

****

Chibi Chel: a second-degree black belt that owns her own fucking arsenal of Asian weapons 

****

Nano Nette: Gaby darling! Its like DO you have a death wish? Your Dealing with a second-degree black belt shipping port with her own arsenal of Asian weapons and a slightly insane girl that likes to hit people with color guard flags 

****

Chibi Chel: true... true... those are two of the most feared people you know.

****

Nano Nette: and one last thing.

****

Chibi Chel: if you have any further problems with me or Nano Nette and our larger counterparts, to IM me or bust.

****

Nano Nette: yeah.

****

Chibi Chel: to all the nice reviewers... this does not comply to you...for we love you guys! ::big huggs!::

****

Nano Nette: Come on Chibi Chel I think I smell Chinese food.

****

Chibi Chel: I like Chinese food! ::Runs away with Nano Nette, singing the 'doom song' by her hero... gr.::

****

Mr. movie phone: That has been a public service announcement by Chibi Chel and Nano Nette.


	30. Amore e vita

If there are any errors… I'm sorry… it's late and I'm not supposed to be on the computer… I'll write a bigger note next chapter… much love.. now on to the story.

Amore e vita.

Love and Life

Gemini and Lily were released from the hospital wing a week after the incident, both very shaken, and very different. Gemini surprisingly regained her magic, although it was weak and she had to wait a period of time before she could perform magic again, for it drained her of her energy. Her moon crescent on her forehead grew brighter each day, indicating her magic was slowly drained back. Gemini was lucky about the silver that was hardened on to her flesh, her 'god like' powers had helped in the healing process. They had to perform a cooling charm to it when they melted the silver so that it could be removed; a scar in the form of a cross was removed upon Gemini demands. Remus never came to see her when she was in the hospital wing, while she was awake that is. He would creep in, in the middle of the night and just sit and watch her sleep, but fled when she showed any sign of waking up. James never left Lily side, day and night Gemini could here the two talking. She knew they would get back together again it was only a matter of time. She never saw peter, Sirius was always out with his new girlfriend, Fiona Jeanette DeViliani from Raven Claw, and Remus never showed his face, leaving Gemini alone. But Gemini was always alone, or at least that's what she told herself, over and over again. It hurt her when she thought about it, it made her feel that no one care for her, but then she reminded her self who she was. Gemini Cielo. Gryffindor Beater, though as nails, ruthless, cut throat order of phoenix member. She was going to be alone for her work, so she didn't let this bother her. But if it didn't bother her than why did it hurt so much?

-

Gemini sat in the common room, rolled up in a ball on one of the over stuffed arm chairs, rocking slowly back and forth, the flames of the fire reflecting in her cold, emotionless eyes, an empty bottle of fire whiskey on the floor in a bag. Why was she so damn emotional was all that she was thinking. Her emotions controlled her. Love, hate, fear, betrayal, happiness, sorrow, loneliness; emotions had he held on a tight leash. She though not with her mind, but what her heart told her to and one of these days it was going to get her killed. And it was her emotions that where ripping her hear out, the source of all off her pain. She tucked her knees under her chin as her dark hair fell over her face, softly curling at the bottom. She ran one hand tenderly through her hair, cringing when her fingertips touched her scalp. It was still sore from the injuries, the cuts and hex burns, which once tinted her hair red. Gemini heard the portrait hole open then close and the sound of a single pair of feet hurry across the common room floor but then stop abruptly right where she was. Gemini didn't even bother to look up, her dead eyes staring blankly at the fire.

"G?" Sirius asked, her voice full of concern, dropping the invisibility cloak to his side, sitting down on the arm of the chair, "What's wrong, what you still up? It's 2 in the morning."

Gemini finally removed her eyes from the fire and stared in to Sirius's orbs of silver. Sirius's jaw dropped in shock at the condition of the girl in the chair. Gemini let out the unmistakable sound of a sob, and shook harder. Her eyes were dry, but red. She was sobbing, crying, but there were no tears.

"G what's wrong?" Sirius asked frantically. He knew Gemini, and he knew that Gemini never cried. _Never_. In all the six years that he's known her, from the time the met in the robe shop in Diagon alley to that very moment in the common room this was the first time he had ever since Gemini come close to crying over anything. "Where are your tears? Come on G tell me!"

Gemini just sniffed and shook even harder. "I...I can't. Never for myself." she let out a hiccuping sob, "I cried my tears years ago. I'm not aloud to cry for myself anymore. I have no right. I'm alive. Lily's alive. I can't cry over this. It changes nothing. I'm just too weak not to try. I can't help trying. Crying is supposed to make it feel better. But if I don't remember how, can I _ever_ feel better?" Gemini shook her head, looking down but her shaking had calmed. "If I hadn't shown my emotions this might not have happened. But I had to. Because I'm weak. I should have put on a mask, blocked every emotion out."

"Gemini." Sirius said firmly. "You are the strongest girl I know. Not just physically, but willfully and you possess a quality that no other girl does. You don't give a shit what people think about you, you won't change for anybody and you live on your own terms and people respect you for that. It wasn't your fault thing happened the way they did." He stated. "Think about it, sooner or later something bad is going to happen to us all and-"

"All you have to do is think of happy thoughts and it will all be better, right Sirius? That's what you were going to say, weren't you? Well some people can't be that happy all of the time!" Gemini snapped, her eyes darkening. 

"Huh?" Sirius asked, wondering what caused her sudden change in mood. 

"All you have to do is smile and the world falls at your feet!" Gemini exclaimed softly, not wanting to make anybody up. "Sirius Black. Happy Go Lucky Padfoot. Well they conveniently forget what a sneak you are!"

Sirius just starred at Gemini in disbelief. 

She was messed up and dangerous right now and he didn't want to provoke her, in fear for his head. "Let's stop this conversation right now."

"Why are you so bloody popular Sirius!" Gemini asked him, "You are annoying! And that isn't even a prerequisite!"

"Hey!" Sirius scoffed, defending his much prided popularity.

"They call me a bitch… I am a bitch. Not every body can be as charming as you can. Every body hates me."

"Gemini." Sirius said calmly, cupping her heart shaped face in his large hands. "Nobody hates you. And if _the He Who Must Not Be Named_ run in is breaking you like this, you didn't know that there were people on the inside. Nobody did. You couldn't have stopped it G, even if you wanted to."

"No Sirius." Gemini cut off, removing her face from his hands; "Our abduction isn't the only thing that made me this way."

"G." Sirius said, getting down on his kneels in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Tell me. Was it somebody? Because if it was I'll go get you drunk and we can plot revenge on the bastard who made you this way." Sirius said, hoping to make her smile.

"Sirius, even if you did manage to get me drunk, you wouldn't want to plot against him."

Sirius's eyes widened. "G…"

"Remus broke up with me." Gemini said in a monotone voice as she collapsed in Sirius strong arms, letting go of her pride. "I mean what was a expecting? I was the DAMN REBOUND!" she cried, pounding her fist on the floor.

"Huh" Sirius asked, confused.

"Don't you remember? Spain, that girl, Carmen? The one he was head over heels with, shared his first kiss with. Well he asked me out, oh 1WEEK AFTER WE GOT BACK! I WAS THE BLOODY REBOUND! Gemini Cielo will not be the rebound any more!" she finished off hysterically, her face in her hands. "Never again." She placed her head on Sirius chest and allowed her self to drift of to sleep in the comforting arms of the boy she called her brother

-

Gemini stood on the steps of Hogwarts, waiting with an emotionless expression on her face; her eyes set on the sky. It was a cold day and she had on her long black cloak that whipped in the brisk wind that sent locks of her waist length brown hair flying with the wind. Dumbledore stood behind her, also waiting, one hand on the girl's shoulder. There was a slight popping sound and Gemini's face lit up as she ran forward and jumped in to the open arms of the man who just apparated in front of them.

"Tony!" Gemini laughed, for the first time in little over a week, as the man held in his arms, spinning her around. 

"Gemini, princess." Tony said softly as he placed the girl back down on her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"As of this very moment about a hundred percent better." Gemini said, smiling. 

"Antonio Balboa." Dumbledore said with a smile, "How long has it been since our last meeting?"

"Ages." Tony laughed as he and Gemini walked towards the front steps, to Dumbledore. "The last time I saw you, you still had traces of red hair."

"The last I saw you, I recall, you were the same age as Miss Cielo here." Dumbledore mused as he beckoned the two Italians inside.

"You knew Tony for that long?" Gemini asked curiously, the feelings of last nights confessions slowly dripping away.

"Yes Miss Cielo." Dumbledore laughed softly as they made there way to the great hall for breakfast. "In matter of fact, his father and I were once great friends."

"Your father?" Gemini asked in awe.

"Yes, My father."

"Quite a pair were we." Dumbledore laughed, "Albus and Maximiliano. We met at the Triwizard Tournament. He was his school's champion. I believe your son goes there now, am I right?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Maximiliano was a brave and courageous wizard, and although he did not win the tournament, he still won, for he said he went the distance. That was why I asked him to join me and help defeat Grindelwald. With his brute strength, and my strategic know how we managed to help defeat him as a team. Unfortunately that was the last time I saw him." Dumbledore said, with is head hung as they reached the grand doors that lead in to the great hall.

Tony looked down at a confused Gemini and finished for Dumbledore, "After the downfall of Grindelwald, his followers attempted to kill the men who brought him to his death. Albus was safe in Hogwarts, but my father wasn't so lucky. I was sixteen when he was tortured to death. That when I left the magic world and started to fend for myself. My mother disowned me for what I was so I became an apprentice to an old boxer who told me that I had the spirit of a fighter. Then when I got old enough I opened the gym and found out that Damiano was magical around the age of two, powerfully magical. Well this scared off my wife and she left us. But then I met you." Tony stopped walking and smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "and my life just seem to fit back together again, you were like the daughter I have never had. Then when I found out that you were magical, I was slowly introduced back to the magical world." The two began walking again as to not attraction even more attention to them and they caught up with Dumbledore.

"I'm going to be eating with Dumbledore if you don't mind," Tony asked Gemini who nodded and began to turn but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "After breakfast you and I are going somewhere, so eat up."

"OK Tony."

Gemini walked the way to the Gryffindor table, placing her mask back on again, becoming the angry, vengeful teenager she wanted everybody to see her that day, the way she wanted Remus to see her. Gemini just grinned maliciously, the evilness not meeting her black eyes though as she sat down next to Lily.

"Morning Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Bella, Shit Face." Gemini said with a smile as she address each of her friends around the table. 

Remus just looked at her with pleading pale blue eyes, but was met with black eyes of steel. Remus didn't want to break up with her, but he had to. He put her life in danger. It was his fault Gemini was kidnapped, beaten and hexed, and had silver poured upon her tender flesh. But he thought sadly of how he was never their when she reached out for him, how she would mumble his name in her sleep and it would break his heart even more. He couldn't do that to her. So he did the one thing he could have done. Detached her from the threat he was. 

"You alright G?" Sirius asked, his sparkling gray eyes full of concern from the night before. 

Gemini just smiled a small smile and nodded, "Thanks for listening to me bitch last night. And your aren't that annoying."

"What's Tony doing here?" Lily asked, just noticing Gemini guardian sitting next to Dumbledore.

"He's bringing me some where today." Gemini replied giving a wave and a small smile to Tony. "After breakfast. Dumbledore and his father were good friends. That's how they know each other." Gemini said as her mind poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. After that Gemini sat in her depressed state of silence. Slowly sipping from her goblet, her dark eyes looked over to the Ravenclaw table to Sirius's girlfriend.

Gemini didn't know how she felt about Fiona. She was pretty, with her shoulder length sleek black hair, which was usually pulled up in a ponytail, held up with a scarlet clip. Her sharp eyes where a bit darker than Lily's bright emerald orbs, but they were alive with the same passion for life. She had ruby red lips that matched her red fingernails that shined like diamonds. She was everything Sirius could ask for. She was smart, funny, good looking, and lovable. Gemini smirked when she though of how he was probably going to dump her next week for that pretty Hufflepuff 5th year, Chloe. But whatever the case, the two seemed perfect for each other. Fiona was able to keep up with Sirius and she always kept him on his feet. 

"You ready?" Tony asked softly in Gemini's ear, placing both hands on her shoulders, snapping her out of her trance.

Gemini merely nodded and stood up. "I will see you all later?"

"Absolutely." Lily smiled, the bruise under her eye, now faded, returning her to her innocent beauty.

Gemini just nodded again and followed Tony out of the great hall, her black cloak billowing out behind her. 

The two Italians walked out side the castle and stopped on the steps.

"Tony where are we going?" Gemini asked curiously, one eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked, taking one of Gemini's hands in his.

"Of course why?" Gemini asked, but there was no time to reply as the two were whisked away from the spot. 

-

The two landed with a thud, on their feet in a heartbreaking place far from their origin. It was gloomy day where they were, dark clouds rolling towards them, like dark angels returning to a place of mourning. Gemini looked around with solemn dark eyes and she swallowed slightly. She knew exactly where she was. The same atmosphere, the rickety old gate that surrounded the area, the old deteriorating stone slabs that protruded from the ground. The three relatively new stones that she stood in front of. Their names etched in stone, their lives taken away by force and misunderstanding. She stood in the same spot she stood in three years prior. She shut her eyes tightly as she remembered exactly what has been said then_, 'Su tiempo puede tener más allá, pero sus almas viven por siempre.'_ 'Their time may have past, but their souls live forever.' Gemini stood in silent mourning in Sin fin Vida Cemetery, in front of the graves of the late Cielo family; Virgo, Stella, and Pisces Cielo.

"Your parents were good people." Tony began as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I have only known them for as long as I have know you, but your family was like mine as well. I know that you and your sister did not get along very well, and I can understand, but I know what you have been through and I want you to do something for me."

Gemini looked up at him with wide eyes, "What is that Tony?"

"Talk to them." He said "You parents. They say that, although they are not with you in body, their spirit lives on, and you may speak to them, for they will always listen. But if you try hard enough, and you listen with your heart, mind and soul, you will hear them to." He ended in a soft murmur as he gave Gemini a soft push towards their head stones.

Gemini stumbled forward uncertainly. Yes, she spoke to her parents once or twice when she needed to get things off of her chest, but she has never spoken to them here. Slowly she knelt before the grave and held a finger to her lips, kissing them, then touching the names of each of her family members. Gemini slowly reached in to one of the pockets of her bag and pulled out and old wrinkled pieces of parchment. She wrote this letter to her family in the hospital wing the day after she woke up fully magical again and left it in her bag for safe keeping. She thanked who ever was up there for her luck at she flattened in the parchment and began to read its contents.

_"Hello Mamma, Papa, Pisces. It has been a long while since I have spoken to you, or seen you at the most, but we have that fateful night to blame for all of our pain. People have gotten over it; Tony has heeled almost fully. Me? Let's just say that I'm waiting for a full night of sleep. _

My life is completely different from when we had last seen each other. My heart has been broken more than once, but I do as you told me Papa, Keep my chin held high and always look past the bad and on to the future.

Life and love. They both are horrid. If I had my choice, we'd all be great seer's and would be able to see the paths we can chose from and where they may lead. Know when to say what and how everybody else feels and thinks and what they dream about. And Love? Why, she'd get her ass kicked for all the hell that I've been put through. 

Is there a god up there? A heaven? Hell? I've been forced in to my destiny from a fate that most people do not believe in. I am the heiress to a goddess. But does that mean that the catholic religion, the one which I was born in to, nearly neglected the goddess all together, or do I have a different fate that meets me? I do not have the answers, and I doubt you can answer them for me. But I believe there is someone up there, or down there that is, laughing at me every time I mess up or destroying me after I have worked so hard. But I guess in the end it doesn't even matter. Does it? 

School is fine; I have kept up with my studies just as you have wished. I am still on the quidditch team, and I am in league with the group of people that will avenge your death, as well as many others. I swear to you three, I will try my hardest to bring this… soulless bastard down, even if it means taking my life to avenge yours.

I think you probably knew where this was going from the start. Yes, I miss you three. More than anything I have ever felt before. I wake up with this dull ache in my chest, and for the first few moments I have no idea why. It's more painful than anything I have ever felt in my life, more painful than the silver melted on to my flesh, burning me from the outside in. I pray each night that I can have a restful sleep, but that will never happen. 

And the thing is, I know exactly why I am like this now. It kills me to know it, but I do. I'm stuck, forever alone in the big bad world, and there's nothing I can do about it. For the rest of my life I will be alone. Some things relieve my pain, but it is only a cover up. That's what I am. I am mask, which I wear to hide the broken and beaten girl I hold within. And the harder I fight it, the worse it gets. I'm finding it more and more difficult to have a normal life and just want to crawl into bed and never come out. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother worrying about it. I mean, some people would kill to have what I have. Well the people who believe me that is. I have been close to death for what I am and I don't think I can handle it any more. It's true, my family, you may not think so, but at the rate I'm going at... There is a price on my head, and don't be surprised if I join you someday soon, wherever you are. 

Before I go I want to say that I love you. With all the love my heart can muster. I am sorry for everything and I wish things were different. That Papa never got his promotion. I still like to think that we can still be back at home, in Italy. Where Mamma would be cooking a delicious dinner, Papa would be in his study and I would be outside, arguing with Pisces. 

I'm sorry. I love you mamma. I love you Papa. And I love you Pisces and I miss you. Move than you can ever imagine.

Love always, with my deepest most emotional love.

Gemini."

Gemini picked up a small stone and placed the parchment underneath. A breeze picked up and blew past Gemini, blowing though the trees and the graves. Gemini looked up and smiled slightly, The wind whispering her name and at the last gust, murmuring '_We love You' _

Gemini gave each gave on final kiss before raising again. She looked up at the rolling clouds, the sun shining down in shards, trying to break through. 'Ti amo' she whispered before turning around walking slowly back to Tony, who left his condolences. 

"Tony?" Gemini asked as they began to turn away. She sniffed slightly before finished. "May I call you father?"

Tony just smiled and replied, "You may call me what ever you wish, for in my heart, you will always be my daughter"

The two turned slowly and began to walk away, soon being whisked from the scene, and from the painful memories. And Gemini, for the first time in many years, slept well. 

-

Ok guys… on big long thing this time… just short and sad and major Gemini bashing! I've really got to go – so I'll leave a nice big authors note next time… Mad love to all my reviewers…

Marissa

alli

pschan_88

nutmeg

Noelle

Nettey Potter

kelly

joebob1379

Maxcat2564

Goddess of Fire

Satans Little Princess

Debbie

-DEATH SHALL COME TO THE HUMBLE ONE –

Sponsored By: ANTI humble Gaby revolution

Mad Love

Chelsea


	31. Casa Di Cielo

Casa Di Cielo

House of Heaven

Gemini and Tony landed with a thud in a new place entirely. Gemini shook the dizziness from her eyes as she looked at her new surroundings and they lit up as she recognized where she was. She grinned as she looked down the old street both ways, small two story houses lining the road. Gemini laughed as she ran down to the end on the pathway they were standing on and came to a skidding stop when she reached the end. She crouched down on the ground and picked up a fairly large stone that lye there. On the bottom, carved out with a knife where the words. "La Stella di Cielo." Her old stage name.

She grinned even more as she bolted towards Tony and leapt in to the air hugging him around his neck! "This can't be can it?"

"Welcome Home Gemini." Tony laughed as he looked down at the ecstatic girl next to him. 

"Oh my Goddess." She whispered. "Can we go inside?" she asked excitedly, her eyes wide in happiness.

Tony just smiled. "It's your house, of course we can go in." he reached one hand in to the inside of his coat and pulled out one golden key and took Gemini's hand. He opened in and placed the key in, closing his fingers around the key once more. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it up."

Gemini made a dash for the front doors and eagerly put the key in to the lock, turned and threw the door open. Gemini smiled as she slowly stepped in to the house, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She looked around, memories flooding back from her early childhood. She looked over her shoulder and watched Tony come in to the house.

"To-" she stopped herself "Papa, h-how?"

Tony smiled and replied, "Do you not remember? We never sold the house, it was never put on the market, for it is yours. Your parents never sold it for they were hoping on coming back so in their will they left it to their eldest daughter, which is now you."

Gemini usual dark emotion was lifted as her dark eyes sparkled with mirth. Her black cloak discarded on the floor, exposing her Gryffindor uniform, which consisted of a gray skirt and vest, and her red and gold striped tie, she stepped lightly through the small house. She peered in to each empty room, imagining it the way it used to be. She walked in to the kitchen and he smiled as she thought back on her early child hood. 

She laughed to her self as she though of what her mother use to say. 'An Italian is never faithful for they all live a romance with food.' Sunday was the big day of the week at the Cielo's home. That was the one-day she'd wake up to the smell of garlic and onions frying in olive oil. As she laid in bed, she could hear the hiss as tomatoes were dropped into a pan. On Sunday the Cielo family always had pasta and gravy, and Sunday would not be Sunday without going to mass. But the good part was she knew when they got home, they'd find hot meatballs  
frying, and nothing tastes better than newly fried meatballs and crisp  
bread dipped into a pot of sauce.

She looked up the familiar narrow steps and carefully place on foot upon the first step. With a heave, she hoisted her self up and she soon carried herself to the top. Wide chocolate eyes peered cautiously around before Gemini took the final step in to the hallway, which had two bare doors on either side. She sighed and her eye closed slightly. She had loved this house; she had loved the memories. And that's all she had left, memories. Memories of this house, memories of her past, memories of her family, nothing but memories. She held out a slender hand and grasped a gold knob firmly and attempted to open the door. Failing to do so she grinned and remember that this was _her_ door. She took a step back, one hand still holding on to the doorknob; she balled one hand in to a fist and banged it in to the door, popping it open. 

She grinned to herself as stepped in to the small room. Her eyes widened as they adjusted to the dark room, only a few shards of light had found their way through the closed window. She walked to the center of the room and sat down, placing her face in her hands. She looked around, a small smile lingering on her lips. The bare room was once filled with boxing equipment, gloves, wrap, and her small bag. Gemini then realized something about her past. She can't remember not boxing. Even as a young child, her parents could tell she was different. Unlike her older sister, she was very tomboyish for her age, always out in the yard, whether it was helping her father cover the fig tree's in the fall, or tend to the garden in the springtime. In school the other girls didn't like her much, for she was one of the boys. They where afraid of her to, for once in the first grade, Gaby Humblio called her a piece of cheese. Unfortunately for Gaby, Gemini's bad temper started from young age.

Gemini's slender hand found it's way up to her throat, where the moon pendant hung around her neck, fully illuminated, indicating tonight was the full moon. She sighed as she lied down on the dusty floor, not caring whether it would stick to her or not. She was still a bit upset about Remus, but she knew, deep down inside, that it was never going to work, for it was who and what they are tore them apart. She the Heiress, he the slave, both to the moon, one royalty one the peasant. 

"What's wrong Dea?" Tony asked form his spot at the door.

"I was thinking." Gemini replied, looking up at him with wide orbs of umber. 

"About Remus?" he asked a small smile on his lips as he crossed the room.

At this Gemini nodded, "He broke up with me after the incident." Gemini looked back at the closed window and continued, "He said it was his fault that I was kidnapped, his fault every thing happen, so he broke up with me to protect me."

Tony sat down next to her and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "Did you love him."

Gemini looked up at him and thought for a moment's time, "I don't know."

"Well, do you miss him, do you feel hurt, abandoned, empty?"

Gemini's drew her eyes brows together as she replied, "No, no I don't feel like that at all."

"Well maybe Pertunda [1] wished it not." Tony laughed, an eyebrow raised.

Gemini promptly turned 17 shades of red, "We were not like that Papa. I can assure you, nothing that intimate ever happened."

Tony smiled and hugged her lightly, "I Know, than maybe Faunus [2] is doing what he sees fit."

At this Gemini smiled a bit, "I suppose." Her hand felt the pendant around her neck once more before she asked, "Papa, do you believe in true love, that there is one person out there to match with some one else?"

Tony just smiled a bit, "I do, and when you find that one person, trust me, you will know. For it will be in you heart when you will know, not your mind. You will now when you are with them when you love them, for when you are not with that one person, you feel empty, incomplete. You know you are in love when," he paused for a moments time before continuing, "When you look past the outer shell of a person, their mask and you see their fault, and you love them all the same."

Gemini looked up to see Tony's eyes begin to water as he hastily blinked them away.

"Papa," Gemini asked him, standing up and brushing her self off, "I do not think that will ever happen to me."

Tony looked up at her, a questioning look in his eyes, "Why do you say that Gemini?"

Gemini bit her lip slightly and she debated in her mind whether she should tell him or not, her gut instinct to tell him kicked in as she began. "Papa, there is something I need to tell you. For the past two years I have been involved in the Order Of Phoenix. It is an organization formed for the soul purpose to bring Voldemort to his downfall." She began to pace slightly, knotting her shirt in a ball, "I have been training under the eyes of Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. I have been taught in the ways of dueling, manipulation, and espionage." She took a gulp before continuing, " Papa, I am a soldier in the war against Voldemort." She blurted out quickly, then seeing the look of shock and fear come over the mans face, she added in quickly. " Moody says that I am to be one of the greatest aurors in the service, that I have great potential and a gift that should be used to help us all."

Tony stood up slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It is your choice, I am not one to stop you, but I feel as a parent that I should stop you"

"Papa." Gemini laughed softly, "You do not have to worry about me dying. I already got that one covered."

Tony just smiled as he gave Gemini a small kiss on her forehead, "As you wish."

Gemini watched Tony walk out of the room and down the small stairs and out of earshot. Gemini turned around to look at the dusty old mirror that was drill on to the wall. For someone so young, it occurred to her that she had certainly beaten and bruised herself. But the one mark she was especially fond of was the crescent mark on her forehead.

Wide pools of chocolate stared back at her and she frowned slightly, causing a wrinkle to form on her forehead, between her eyebrows. What she saw was different that what she thought she was. Gemini saw a girl with the look of confusion in two burning coals that stood out in the darkness. She also saw something else, for only a moment, but she saw it in those eyes. She saw pride, honor, power, and success, but also suffering, hate, fear and anger. She shook these thoughts from her head as she took one last glimpse in to the mirror before stepping lightly out of the room, stopping only to swoop down and grab her cloak with one graceful movement. 

She steadily trotted down the stairs, patches of dust flying around her feet. She stopped at the foot of the stairs as she saw Tony looking at her from the open door. "Papa, why have you brought me here?"

Tony just smiled a small smile before replying, "They say home is where your heart is, I brought you home to help you figure out what your heart is telling you to do, and what your mind is trying to deny it of."

Gemini cocked her head slightly to the side, Tony's words running through her mind, "Papa, what do yo-"

"Never mind what it means, for I can not tell you, you will now when the time comes Gemini, and that is all I can say about that." Tony interrupted, walking across the room and taking Gemini hand, "It's time for you to go back to school now Gemini."

Gemini just nodded and took one last look at her home before she and Tony where whisked away, leaving the Old Cielo home, and it's memories behind. 

OK guys I know it is like… REALLY short, but I'm going away for the wee end and I wanted to make this longer… but I can't, so this will have to do… Oh yes I almost forgot… can anyone here draw? ::crickets chirping:: because I have attempted to draw Gemini but I just can't quite get the visual picture on paper, so if any body can draw, and would like to draw one of Gemini or any other character… scan it and email it to me… xdevilindaskyzx@aol.com . I am making a 'It written in the stars' web site so I will post in on there… also, I added a new story… well not a new story just some scenes that I forgot to add in, or that have been deleted, or alternate scenes, so check it out! Much love to you! Happy Holiday! And thanks for the card Nettey; I'm sending your out… soon! Lol . Mad Love, Chelsea.

  



	32. Rivelazione

Hey everybody! I was going to update last night, but I had to get off the computer @ 11… the funny thing is it is 1:18 right now, and I just woke up 18 minutes ago… I have no clue why but yea ok. LOL. I think that I'm either becoming very obvious about the shippings in this story, or my reviews are just very, very, very smart. Well I know that Nettey know because I told her, because she would have never figured it out on her own, but a few of them… such as Aloha and Noelle, have asked me a question which I will answer. But I'm going to make it a riddle, because I'm difficult and I don't just _give_ things away.

__

A quarter score and months away

Little heiress third eye may see

Although infant she may be

Powerful by now is she

In the dark she sees clearly

In her heart she feels others 

In the silence she hears all

She hears her fathers call

Little heiress all alone

Mother not far away

Little heiress begin to cry

Mother races to her side

Little heiress's orbs or silver

Welling up in tears

Mothers knows exactly what

Little Heiress fears

Her father has left

For why mother knows

Mothers hold her daughter

In a bright flash they are gone.

__

A new future they will live

Extra brownie points to the person who can figure this out… And no Nettey you can not participate because I told you already.

****

Rivelazione

Revelation

It was a week before holiday break and nobody seemed in the mood to work. Gemini and James were exhausted from auror classes, quidditch practices and games, and the detentions they have been serving for the past two months. The remaining marauders had fun wrecking havoc on the school as usual and serving their weekly detentions, as usual. Their latest detention, however, was for dumping red and gold paint on Severus Snape during potions… they're still serving that one. Lily was a bit quieter than usual; her studies keeping her busy through out the night and her prefect status keeping her busy through the day. Lily had barely any time to sleep, except through History of Magic and even then it was only because Gemini has slipped some sleeping draft in to her pumpkin juice. Bella began to open up more, but ever one in their group of friends knew that Bella would never be same. She went from a fun loving, boy crazy, teenage girl who's biggest problem was what she was going to wear to the ball to a girl who felt as if she was being watched from all angles, constantly looking over her shoulder, as if she though she would see those crazed ice blue eyes staring hungrily at her once again. This had been a very unnerving year for the marauders and their friends, and it would be a year that nobody would forget. 

-

"Happy Christmas Gemini!" Lily yelled at she shook Gemini from a deep sleep.

Gemini opened one groggy eye as she slowly sat up, her hair a jumbled mass of knots. She yawned as she looked the watch on her wrist.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Lily, it's half past five in the morning, go back to sleep." Gemini then promptly feel back on to her pillow, pulling her blankets over her head. 

"Oh come on Gemini!" Lily whined, trying to pull her friend out of bed, "It's Christmas!"

"Can you please SHUT UP!" Kai whined as she sat up from her bed, "_Some _people are trying to sleep."

"Oh do be quiet and go back to your beauty sleep." Lily snapped from her seat on Gemini's bed.

"And at the rate you're going, don't wake up." Gemini added in, sneering slightly in the Hawaiian's direction. "Stupid American," Gemini muttered as she yet again rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

"Gemini!" Lily whined, pulling off her friend's blanket, "Get up!"

Gemini looked up and grinned as wide as she could in her sleep state, as the blankets came flying out of Lily's hand and back on to her, "No."

"Why not!"

"Because if you don't remember, _I don't believe in Christmas, or Jesus, or God."_

"You don't believe in God!" Kai exclaimed, sitting straight up in her bed, "How can you not!"

"You're a Satanist, aren't you?" Moana asked, she to becoming interested. 

Gemini rolled her eyes, "No I do not worship the devil."

"Than how come you don't believe in God?" Kai asked, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips.

"Because I believe in a Goddess, now sod off." Gemini muttered, giving in to Lily's plea's as she stood up in her bed, showing off her extra large shirt and her bright red socks. "Come on Lily, lets go wake Bella and the boys up before I have to kill some one."

"I'm already awake." They heard Bella say as she stuck her blonde head out of the curtains surrounding her bed. "I think every one in the house is now." She laughed.

Gemini smiled, That was the first time in a few months that she had heard Bella laugh. "Let's go wake up the boys then." Gemini said maliciously, an evil grin spreading across her lips as she reached for her wand.

Gemini jumped off of her bed soundlessly, landing with the grace of a cat. Slowly she stood up, brushed her self off, and started walking towards the door. Her smiled faded slightly as she and her two friends left the room. She hated when people did not under stand her, or her beliefs. Was it that hard to comprehend that she believed in something that she was? Not many people knew she was the heiress of a Goddess, so not many knew her basis behind her belief. But she did not mind that much. Gemini was the kind of girl who could care less of what other people thought of her and that how she always was. 

"Ready?" Lily snickered as the three entered the boy's dorms each girl stopping in their tracks, fear evident in each of their eyes. 

And they screamed.

Three whipped cream pies came flying though the air hitting each girl with much force, covering them in with light fluffy dairy by product.

The three girls stood in silence as James, Peter and Sirius erupted in to gales of laughter, doubling up and rolling around on the floor. Gemini wiped the cream from her eyes to see Remus sitting on his bed, a small smile on his face, a book in hand.

Gemini smiled slightly and shook her head. Mr. Pacifism himself. Remus would _never _get in to a fight, duel, or anything that promoted war or hate. Even something as minor as throwing pies on a couple of girls. 

"Happy Christmas G!" Sirius laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Sirius, I don't think Fiona would be to happy with you right now if she knew you were spinning me in circles." Gemini laughed as he was hoisted over Sirius shoulder.

"Why? You're like my little sister." He rubbed the head, messing up her hair even more, "What's a little sibling love?"

Gemini rolled her eyes as he began to march out of the room, James (who was carrying Lily), Bella, Peter and Remus in tow. Down the stairs they went, waking up each Gryffindor as the clambered down the stone steps. Reaching the common room, Sirius threw Gemini in to the air, who landed with a thud in one of the overstuffed armchairs. Sticky with whipped cream she sat and scowled in the dimness, sticking her though out at Sirius. 

"Oh cheer up Gemini!" Bella said as she sat down next to her, "the Yule ball is tomorrow, now is not the time to be all dark and dreary!"

"The Yule Ball!" Gemini exclaimed, hitting her hand to her forehead. " I completely forgot about that! Shit!"

"Wonderful use of vocabulary G. What's the Matter?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to her, "No dress, date, life?"

"Shut up." Gemini scowled as she punched Sirius in the arm, knocking him on to the floor. " I don't have a dress."

"What about the dress from the Halloween Ball?" Bella asked,

"Destroyed remember?" 

Bella blushed her head hung, "Oh yea, sorry."

"That's alright G!" Sirius laughed picking up the small girl, "We'll go and get you a dress today. Remember? Hogsmeade weekend!" 

"Won't Fiona get mad?"

"Do you really care if Fiona gets mad or not?"

At this Gemini laughed slightly, "Do I ever?"

"Good, then it's settled than, you and me are going shopping!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Oh Goddess…" Gemini muttered rolling her eyes. If Gemini knew anything about Sirius, it was he was the worse person to shop with, especially for dresses. 

-

"How about this one?" Sirius asked, holding out a skimpy black dress with no sleeves, a low cut and a high seam. "It's black. You love black!"

"Sirius." Gemini said pointing at the dress, "Do I look like a whore to you?"

"Well, I can make you look like one!"

"Shut up and look for something I would wear. Preferably something black and original."

"Kay G." Sirius said, as he sifted through the racks of dress robes. 

The shop was filled with students who were all looking for last minute touches to their dress robes. Sirius and Gemini had to pushed their way through the girls, who gladly moved to the side at the sight of Sirius, which made Gemini gag. 

"How about this one?" Sirius asked as he pulled out a dress, holding it up for Gemini to see.

"Sirius!" Gemini yelled, "I am not going to the ball in something that skimpy!"

Sirius gave up in a huff, and threw the dress back on the rack, "Fine then Gemini, why don't you just go in any old thing you own any way! Go in a toga for all I care!"

At this Gemini eyes widened as she grinned broadly, "Sirius you are a genius!" she launched her self at the taller boy, hugging him around his neck, she planted a kiss on her cheek before letting go. "Sirius I love you!"

"You know that isn't the first time a girl threw herself at me, and proclaimed their love, but I never could see you doing that." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius think! Toga…" she pulled out her wand. "Powers."

"I am a genius!" Sirius joked, playfully punching her in the shoulder. "Now I all I need to do is find you a date. Lets get out of here, we have to go to the three broom sticks and meet up with the rest of the guys.

"Right." Gemini said excitedly as she and Sirius exited the shop.

"Oh my God." Mary sue whispered, sticking her head out of the rack the two Gryffindors where just sifting through, "I cant wait until Fiona hears about this!"

-

"Oh God here she comes! Hide me!" James muttered, his face paling as Fiona and Mary Sue walked in to the bust pub. Lily smiled as she quickly switched seats with her boy friend just in time as the two Ravenclaws found their way to the table.

"'Lo Sirius." She purred a she placed a peck on his cheek, "Come to Honeydukes with me?'

Sirius grinned and nodded as he stood up giving James thumbs up the two walked out the door.

"Lily, may I speak to you for a second?" Mary Sue asked, a forced smile on her lips.

"Sure, why not." Lily said dramatically as she rose form her seat, winking over to Gemini who had no clue what was going on in side Lily's mind.

Gemini watched the two girls leave the pub and was about to turn and ask Bella if she was going tomorrow when a scream was heard from out side, followed by the sickening sound of bone crunching. "And don't let me ever catch you hitting on James again!"

Lily walked back in to the pub; all around her silenced from what she had just done. Grinning, she dusted herself off and confidently walked back to the table. She took a set on James's lap before saying, "I don't think we'll have to worry about James any more."

"You slapped her didn't you?" Remus asked, looking up from his butter beer.

"Nope." Lily said, quite proud of her self, "I followed in Gemini's foot steps." Gemini grinned widely as se realized what Lily had just done; "I punched her."

"You shouldn't have done that." Remus commented.

Gemini just looked at him and said, "Well I am so sorry Mr. World Peace that Lily's sudden out burst has such an effect on you. I must be rubbing off on her. What a shame." Gemini said in a monotone voice, her expression flat.

She was still upset that Remus had just dumped her like that in her time of need and Gemini Cielo hardly ever forgave, and she never forgot either.

Remus just stared back at her with his orbs of cobalt blue, the same eyes that she had fallen in love with. Gemini's eyes softened, but then she quickly turned away, Gemini hated being seen as weak, and Remus, for that time, was her weakness. She didn't know what it was about him but he held a certain innocent aura around him that pulled Gemini towards him. Gemini felt safe around him, yet she felt vulnerable. Her guard was dropped whenever she was around Remus, she exposed the girl whom she really was, the girl who actually had feelings and emotions who actually felt and cared for other people. Not that Gemini didn't care for other people, she did, she just didn't show it. 

James and Gemini had heard of news from the Order Of Phoenix. Bella, Lily and the rest of the marauders where to be joining soon, each of them having a special quality that made them a vital part. Bella was being called in for espionage, along with Peter, Lily for charms, Sirius for transfiguration and Remus for his extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts. James was to be an auror and so was Gemini, but Gemini had a special mission, a task assigned to only her, which she was to begin when she got out of school, and when the ministry passed a law permitting it. Gemini was to be an assassin for the highest-ranking Death Eaters only, only those who are wanted, dead or alive. And it will be Gemini's job to assure the Ministry of Magic they would be found dead. Gemini was picked for this task for she possessed a high magical quality, an extremely strong will, and the determination and passion to put these people to justice, to kill the ones who have taken so many lives. She was also picked for each day she was in training, her outer mask became stronger and stronger, pushing her deeper and deeper, waiting for the day when this ruthless mask would consumer her, and leave no proof that Gemini Cielo ever existed. And this is what Gemini wanted. 

-

"Bella are you sure you don't want to go?' Gemini asked, sitting down on her friend's bed, crossed legged, wearing nothing but a pair of socks, a T-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts.

Bella merely nodded and smiled slightly.

"Alright." Gemini said softly, giving Bella a smile before standing up and returning to her own bed. 

Gemini knew that Bella would never be the same. She didn't know how she felt, or what she has gone through, but it had been getting better for her in the past months. Gemini bit her lip as she thought of the few days after wards, the talks they had shared, the moments that ripped Gemini heart out of her chest. No one was prepared for the event, nobody. Gemini had promised no to beat Alexander in to a bloody pulp, but every time she saw him in the hall before he was expelled, anger rose in her chest that surpassed every thing. Gemini was used to pain. She was used to suffering, physical, emotional and psychological torture. She has seen her parent die before he very eyes, hear her sister cry out, beg for mercy, she has seen her own death. Beaten, choked, burned, hexed and cursed to the point where any other witch or wizard would have died. Gemini knew that her mortality was less than a normal human, and that she could handle most anything Voldemort or anybody else threw at her. But Gemini has never been scared. Worried yes, but not frightened, petrified, timorous. Somebody has never forced himself or herself on to her, Gemini had never been raped. And that was the one thing she felt she could never handle. Gemini saw Bella in an entirely new light after that night. Bella had Gemini's up most respect, for Bella had tackled this obstacle with flying colors. The only thing that she had done besides rubbing her skin on of her body to rid her self of the filth, was try to commit suicide. She had told Gemini and Lily, after she was allowed out of the hospital wing, that she was afraid that she would be hated, and that nobody would come after her if she did jump. When she found out that not only Gemini came for her, but Sirius and Remus as well did, she regretted it from that moment on. That was the moment Bella began to recover. And the moment that Gemini, Lily and Bella became soul sister's once more. 

"Gemini are you alright?" Lily asked her, snapping Gemini out of her dazed state.

Gemini shook her head slightly and smiled, "Of course, I was just thinking."

"Alright, but I just wanted to let you know that we have only a few minutes left until we have to leave, the twins have already gone down."

"Good, they're gone." Gemini grinned as she stood up and held her wand in front of her, "I know they've seen me do this before, but I really don't need them telling to whole school now do I?"

Gemini closed her eyes and whispered the incantation that would concentrate her celestial power to her, and make her the heiress in 100% form. A bright blinding light came from her crescent mark on her head and engulfed her until it diminished, leaving Gemini standing, her hair intricately twisted on to her head, small flowers spastically appearing. Her white toga formed to her body until her waist, where it became loose fitting. A black slash was tied loosely around her waist, sandals upon her small feet. The moon talisman shone around her neck as a crest, matching the mark of her destiny on her forehead. In her hand was a bow, made from the branch of the grandest cypress tree in Italy, from the grove of Diana. On her back was a quiver of arrows, each with a deadly arrow attached to a branch of cypress, each able to take the life of a mortal woman, and enabling them to pass on to another light. 

"Well, I'm ready." Gemini said, looking at the bow and arrow in her hands, "I feel a bit guilty, using my gift in vain…" she mused aloud as she removed the quiver, "hey Lily, want to do me a favor? Shrink these?" she held out her bow and quiver as Lily performed a shrinking charm to them. "Thanks." Gemini said as she looked though her trunk for some pre wrap, "here we go!" Gemini sat down on her bed and lifted her toga so that one of her thighs where showing. Slowly and carefully, Gemini wrapped each against her thigh, making sure the arrows would not pierce in to her skin. When she was done she stood up and dusted herself of, looking in the mirror. 

"You look beautiful." Bella commented in her soft voice, smiling at her friend. "You two are going to be the Belle of the Ball." She laughed softly.

"You right Bella, but it's only because you not there." Lily assured her hugging her good bye, "we'll be back soon enough keep that chin up." She laughed softly. 

"Bye Bella." Gemini said also hugging her, "Lily will be with James, meaning they'll be back well past lights out, so I'll be up first, so I am going solo. Have fun up here." Gemini said with a smile as she and Lily began to walk out of the room, "Oh and if you want to copy my potions homework, go right ahead, it's on my desk,"

"Gemini catch!" Bella laughed as she tossed her Italian friend her prefect badge, "Must wear it remember."

Gemini said disappointedly as she caught it, "stupid freaking Prefect badge"

"Come on Miss Goddess, It is time for daily heart attack causing, see you in a bit Bella!" and at that she closed the door and the two girls ran down the steps in to the common room where they met the marauders, clad in their best dress robes.

"Wow G!" Sirius whistled as Gemini smiled lightly as him and Lily made her way towards James, "Looking good in the To-Ga!"

"Is it that noticeable?" Gemini laughed, "Or do I have to become an anger filled adolescent to please you?"

"No that's alright, I like my privates the way they are thank you." Sirius said seriously, dodging a pillow that was thrown at him, "Just kidding."

"Come on." Remus said softly, " Time to leave."

"Right." Gemini agreed, walking past the group, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off, hearts to attack, mass chaos to cause, panic to instigate, let go." And with that she walked out the portrait hole, a confident smile on her face, her mark shining ever so slight in the dimness of the hall ways." 

And that's it for this chapter! Oh and these are the footnotes for last chapter because I forgot to add them in! 

1- Goddess of sexual love

2- God of mutual love

Much love to my reviews, and sorry so short, but I have to go to work… ok I love you buh bye!


	33. Balli, baci e scosse

****

First off I might be a bit late on my next chapter, for I am applying to HPAC (Howell Performing Arts Center) where I'll be taking writing classes. Well, I need to get a portfolio together. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave "Constructive Comments" so I can put them in my portfolio for my "Readers Opinion" section. And just put like, permission to quote afterwards so I can use it! Thanks so much!

Next, you can blame Chibi Chel for this chapter… I really don't like it… at all. It's all her fault, and Nettey's, whose insane ideas came forth in a conversation which I was forced to use for comic relief. It there is any grammatical errors, I'm sorry; I don't have a beta reader, and my eyes skip over them. And here it is! For all my Sirius/Gemini shippers, this chapter is for you, and for all you Remus/Gemini shippers, maybe this one is for you to…I don't know. I'm confused again. I must get another expresso. ::Walks away mumbling about snow in Hawaii::

Balli, Baci E Scosse

Dances, Kisses, and kicks

The solitary demigoddess smiled as she walked in to the great hall, her dark eyes taking in all that was around her. Many peoples heads turned as the girl walked through the room, clad in the purest white, a black sash tied loosely around her slender waist. The girl, dress in the wear of ancient Italy, ignoring the weird looks she was reviewing from the other teenagers, all of which who where dress in the coolest dress robes of the time. The Italian walked through the hall, straight to the large table at the head of the hall, where an old man sat, watching her with sparking sapphire eyes. Orbs of brown met blue as the two smiled and met each other, coming to a silent understanding, one that only a believer would come to accept. The old man nodded in her direction, as the middle-aged woman besides him looked awestruck, just noticing the girl's presence. 

"Miss Cielo, I presume." Dumbledore said softly, smiling as Gemini stopped in front of the head table.

"It is I." Gemini replied, smiling in return, the smile lighting up her face, a great change from her usual expressionless mask. 

"I see you have certainly changed in sorts Miss Cielo, perhaps a visit from Diana?"

At this Gemini blushed slightly, but recovered quickly, her face impassive, "I guess you can say that."

"All dressed up, and no one to dance with Gemini?" McGonagal asked, a questioning smiled on her lips.

Gemini just shook her head and replied, "I don't dance."

"Such a shame." McGonagal said softly.

"Go Miss Cielo, Enjoy yourself," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Gemini obeyed, bowing her head slightly as she turned on her heel and walked back in to the crowd of people. 

"Gemini! There you are!" Lily laughed as her red headed friend ran up to her, taking her hands, "We where looking all over for you!"

"I was talking with Dumbledore." Gemini replied, "he noticed my change in attire. Where's Sirius?"

At this Lily laughed, "He's already out on the dance floor with Fiona. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get James away from Mary Sue who has been following us around since we left the common room. See you in a bit!"

Gemini just laughed as she watched Lily pull James out on to the dance floor. And sure enough there was Mary Sue. Still beautiful, despite the black eye she was sporting. Gemini saw her shooting grins at some one in the crowd, but who? Gemini followed Mary Sue's malicious gaze until her eyes fell upon Fiona and Sirius. Fiona wore the same gleam in her eye as Mary sues. Gemini frowned as she stared at him, until her lips moved every so lightly, but Gemini picked up on what she had said. _Now. _Gemini's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Se pushed her way through the crowd as Mary Sue began to walk away a satisfied smile on her lips. Gemini quickened her pace as she caught up with Mary Sue. Gemini lashed out a hand and grabbed on to her shoulder twisting her around. 

"What the hell is going on." Gemini hissed, looking up at Mary Sue's face.

"That is none of your concern Cielo. What the matter, couldn't find a dress with Sirius?"

"Huh?" Gemini asked her, her eyes narrowing slightly

"I saw you two love birds in the robe shop, looking for a decent dress to fit your scrawny body."

"What are you playing at Mary Sue?" Gemini asked, a bit of threat thrown in. 

"I saw you two, hugging and kissing in the robe shop. Did you honestly think you could cheat on someone in this school! I think not! So," She added in with a cruel smile, "Captain Testosterone is going to have his heart ribbed apart in," she looked over Gemini's shoulder and winked, "Oh five seconds."

Gemini's eyes widened as she whipped around just in time to see Fiona slap Sirius across the face. To Gemini everything seem to go in slow motion. Fiona grinned as Sirius stared back at her, a hand reaching up to touch his tender cheek. Fiona smiled smugly as she waved good bye, turned on her heel, and left a shocked Sirius standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly with out warning Sirius wheeled around and stormed out of the great hall, anger and pain plainly evident,

"Shit." Gemini muttered, as she broke away from Mary sue and began to sift through the crowd.

"What's the matter Gemini darling?" Mary Sue called after her, "Going after your boy friend?"

Gemini whipped around, her eyes burning a dark and dangerous black, "No, _Mary Sue_. I am going after my brother."

Seeing the shocked expression on her face Gemini wheeled around once again and bolted out of the door, in search for Sirius. 

She entered the entrance hall just in time to see the front doors close and she sighed. At least she knew where he was going. Gemini cursed her self for not bringing a cloak with her as she bit her lower lip and stepped out side. 

"SIRIUS!" Gemini yelled at his receding back, he not bothering to turn around, but he stopped walking and merely stood there.

Gemini took this as an invitation before running across the snow-covered grounds. To Gemini's surprise the snow melted underneath her feet, she wasn't shivering, she was warm. And although this amazed her she still ran towards Sirius who was still stood alone. Snow swirling around his dark figure, making him stand out against the white scenery. His hands in his pocket. She was confused to see he was in his leather jacket. The same leather jacket he practically slept in since the beginning of the year. 

"Sirius, are you ok?" Gemini asked calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius turned around, his trademark grin plastered on his face, a nasty looking five star on his face. "I've been better."

"Oh come on Sirius. Every body gets dumped once in a while. Take a look at me. Both you and Remus broke up with me."

At the Sirius let out a short laugh and shook his head. "That's different G."

Gemini scoffed and but her hands on her hips, "How was that different?"

"One. You ad I technically didn't go out. We were twelve. And Remus dumped you for a good cause. Besides. You know me. I'm Sirius Black!" he puffed out his chest proudly, "Captain Testosterone!"

"That's nothing to be proud of Sirius." Gemini stated her eyes boring in to his. 

Sirius shrugged, "It's a reputation."

"Not a very good one." Gemini yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Oh I get it." Sirius said in mock realization. "So I should be like you!" he said sarcastically, pacing around as if he just found out the meaning of life. "Anti social, psychopathic, quiet! I'm going to have to work on having a gloomy personality though. Ok. So I have to stop pretending to be human. Gotcha."

"I'm not like that!" Gemini exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground "Ok, so maybe I am anti social. And I do have a gloomy personality. But that's only when I'm not around you guys!"

"True true." Sirius laughed, "Come on G, you look cold take this." He began to take off his jacket.

"No Sirius." She said, stopping him, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure G?" Sirius asked nicely. "Because, you know it is a bit nipple-ly out here." He laughed.

Gemini's eyes widened as she looked down and blushed, "Give me that jacket."

"Told you." he laughed as he took off the jacket and threw it to Gemini, who greedily pulled it on. 

Gemini smiled up at Sirius as she zipped the jacket up. Just because she didn't feel cold, doesn't mean her body didn't react to the cold, she wasn't a full goddess, only partly. She looked up at Sirius who was shivering and she place her small slender hand on his cheek where the red mark was. 

"Did it hurt?" she asked tenderly, his hand moving up to hers.

"Nah. I'm a beater remember, I'm use to having things hit me in the face. And I also have you for a Little Sister, so I'm used to the flying fists." He ended softly, his eyes of silver staring in to her eyes of umber.

Suddenly with out any warning his lips bashed in to hers. Her lips tensed up as thoughts and emotions ran through her head. A swirl of fear, surprise, confusion, and love mixed around in her head, fogging the scene around as her heart wanted to go deeper in to the kiss, but her mind screamed no. Gemini's eyes widened as she stepped back a shocked look on her face.

"I don't think so Sirius." Gemini said shaking her head stepping back once again. "Save it for another one of your ladies. Don't do it to me." She laughed nervously, looking at the dejected look on his face. "I've got to go." She took of his jacket and handed it back to him as she turned quickly and teleported out of sight.

-

Gemini landed softly on her feet, kneeling down in the snow, she looked around and smiled as she saw she teleported correctly this time. The last time she had tried to teleport when she was emotional she ended up in the Slytherin boys 6th year dorm, right on top of Lucius Malfoy. She thanks the god that she managed to teleport her butt out of there before Lucius woke up to see her eagle spread on top of him in his bed. She looked around at her new surroundings. She was on top of a hill on the grounds, the highest natural point on the hogwarts grounds, just before the quidditch pitch. She had the perfect view of the lake, where she saw Sirius sitting in the snow, at the lake edge, throwing rocks at the water. 

Gemini sighed deeply as she ran the nights though over in her head. Sirius had kissed her. Something she didn't want to happen again. She loved Sirius, with all of her heart, as a brother. She was the closest to Sirius out of all of the marauders, even closer than Remus. But if she didn't want Sirius to kiss her, what was she feeling. She felt as if she had swallowed the snitch, and it was flying around in her get. Her heart was racing and her ears where pounding. The scene flashed past her closed eyelids, over and over again. The look in his eyes, his touch, his scent, The crisp scent of a cold night, the scent that was solely Sirius.

Her hair began to fall out in long tendrils, stress definitely causing it. Gemini sighed as she quickly began to untie her hair, allowing it to fall at its extremely long length. It took her about a minute for her hair to be complete down, the tips reaching below her bottom, each strand now slightly curled from it former position. Her slender hands then reached down to untie her Bow and Quiver from it's hiding spot on her thigh. Holding the two small pieces Gemini closed her eyes and muttered the reversal spell. In a small flash of light she held her bow and quiver in her hands. Smiling she threw the quiver over the shoulder and her bow, fitting naturally in her hand. She blew her long choppy bangs out of her face and look down at her dress. She thought to herself that it really shouldn't qualify as a toga. The pure white dress was tied about the shoulder, like any normal toga would be, but the material it's self was form fitting around the top, and looser towards the bottom, folding as it reached her feet. She guessed the normal toga and the toga of a goddess would be different as she shrugged and looked back out to the lake, where Sirius's figure was no longer out there. Gemini squinted slightly as she tried to see who the girl was. Kai. In robes of shimmering sea green, it brought out her eyes and accented her sharp features. Gemini gritted her teeth as she thought of the little bimbo flirting with him. Her eyes widened once again as she began to pace around the top of the hill, hoping she was out of sight from the two. Why did she care so much? It was Sirius for crying out load. Sirius bloody Black, heart breaker of Hogwarts. He was her best guy friend, why was he doing this to her! She ran her hands through her now wavy hair, letting out a sigh of frustration. Her eyes glanced back to Sirius and Kai. She was playing him. She was definitely playing him. How could she do that! He has just been dumped for the very first time in his life, his ego had been ripped apart and she is using his own tricks on him. Anger flooded her mind and her eyes went from dark brown to black. Her eyes narrowed as a wicked smile spread across her lips, and she focused all of her energy on to the blonde girl. 

-

"You know Sirius, I know how you feel." Kai said softly, eyes of sea green looking lovingly in to eyes of silver. 

"How?" Sirius asked softly, his voice barely audible.

"You did it to me remember?" she said sadly, letting out a soft laugh, "When you became friends with Gemini again. She took it away from us Sirius." She said softly, leaning in kissing him lightly.

Sirius kissed back, but did not fully get in to it. As the two kissed all Sirius could do was compare Gemini to Kai. How Gemini's lips were not as full, but softer, and more tender and innocent. Kai's kiss was forceful; as if she waited years to kiss him again, Gemini's was surprised and tensed up. She didn't want it. She didn't want him. Sirius was about to pull away when Kai froze. Sirius opened his eyes to see Kai frozen, a look of terror on her face.

-

"Stupid American." Gemini muttered under her breath. Her voice then turned changed as she laughed, "American Go Splash"

-

Sirius could only watch in surprise as the girl hovered in the air for a few seconds, then when soaring straight in to the depths of the lake.

Only one person could have done that. He looked around frantically, looking for the Italian that was known for creating chaos. 

An arrow dove from the air and landed in the earth next to his hand, missing it by mere centimeters. Sirius picked it up and looked at it, his eyes went to the hill where there was the silhouette of a girl, bow in hand by her side, long hair flying about, a pale crescent on her forehead, an eerie white out line from the moon which shone in the back ground. The girl spun on her heel and literally disappeared from sight.

"Gemini." Sirius whispered, his voce carried away by the wind.

-

Gemini landed gracefully in her room in a crouching position, one knee on the floor accompanied by one hand. She looked up, seeing Bella on her bed.

"Dropping in so early?" Bella asked lightly, putting her book aside. 

Gemini smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off. Closing her eyes, she transformed back to her normal self, her hair straight again, and at its normal length, just below her bottom. Gemini loved her hair. It took her a lot of work in the morning to get it brushed out, she had to be careful as not to sit on it, and she had to be careful in potions as not to burn it. But she loved it none the less. Lately she has been wearing it back in a braid, which suited her quite well; it kept it out of her way. Her hair was her pride and joy and she threatened to kill anyone who even considered cutting it off. 

Gemini grinned as she sat on her bed and opened her trunk. "Bella, want to raid the kitchens with me?"

Bella bit her lower lip in thought as she smiled and nodded her head, her blonde hair falling in front of her face in soft wisps. 

"Great." Gemini said, her dark eyes sparkling despite what has recently happened. She needed to do something she wasn't supposed to be doing. "Lets go. By a good boy Mischief" she called out to her cat who lay lazily on her bed, who meowed in return. 

Bella nodded once again as she put her book down and jumped lightly off of her bed, landing on her toes. Gemini smiled. To put it short, Bella was an amazing dancer, a natural performer. She had all the grace and elegance of a cat, and the beauty that her name binds her to. Gemini had two left feet when it came to dancing. The only dancing she could do was in the ring, just before she attacked her opponent with a wave of fury and punches. 

The two girls walked silently down the halls, neither making a sound, the only noise in the corridors was that from the Yule Ball, which was still going on. 

"GEMINI CIELO!" a voice screamed from in front of them, "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Gemini squinted to see who was mad at her now. A slight smile spread across her lips, as Bella looked at her with a shocked look. Two girls appeared in the light provided by a torch and Gemini nearly burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny Cielo?" Kai spat, looking like she was once wet then hit with a drying spell. Her blonde hair was plastered to her head, green eyes burning.

"Look at what the niffler dragged in." Bella scoffed much to Gemini's surprise. 

"Well, well, well." Moana drawled, "Arabella Figg, speaks again."

"How are you doing _Bella._" Kai snapped, green eyes blazing, "Getting knocked up again?"

Gemini's eyes narrowed and her fists balled up. She glanced over to Bella; the tears have already started to fall. With out thinking Gemini strode forward ready to beat the two girls in to a bloody pulp, ready to use all of the new combat training Moody has taught her, when a flash of blonde swept past her.

Bella stepped on front of Gemini and swung her leg in a large circular motion, smacking both girls in the side of their face, knocking them both to the ground. Bella just stood over them, her hands balled up in fist, her eyes blazing, breathing heavy. 

"Don't you even _dare_ insulting Gemini, Lily or myself ever again." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Gemini just looked on as the twins scurried to their feet and walked away, nursing their faces and their pride. Gemini's eyes were wide as she looked at Bella, who was trying to calm down.

Bella merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "It's a dance move."

"A bloody amazing dance move!" she hugged Bella around the neck, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Come on Gemini." Bella said softly, "I think this deserves some victory ice cream."

Remember To review! Now to answer some questions…

Manda Black- Thank you very much! It's so nice to hear that you like my story! I am what my father say "American-Italian" but I'm not fluent in Italian but I know the basics so my father helps me out with some of the translations and if he isn't home… Alta Vista's Babel Fish translator helps to!

Mryddin Emrys – Thanks you very much! I'm glad that you like my story. And I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and suffering, but I'm really not because it boosts my egos through the roof. Just kidding, but it make me feel good that people actually like my story! And my plot line… which I haven't really figured out yet! J 

Lady*of*the*Lake- Thank You! I know what your talking about, I can't stand Mary Sue's and I am really happy the way Gemini's character is turning out, even if she is a bit mean and heartless at times, but it adds flavor to the story. We can't have every body be like Mr. Happy Shiny Sirius right? Hehe. I'm sorry I made you sad about Remus and Gemini, but it had to be done! Don't worry though, their not over… yet. But they'll never be as close as they were before. 

Nutmeg – Yet again I thank you for like my story so much! It's a great feeling to know that people are actually enjoying this. I mean, I'm only 15 and this story is just for fun. Thank you again

Noelle – Hey! You figured out my riddle! Hehe. Both of them, maybe I should make them harder next time! I added in some Mary Sue and Kai/Moana action this chapter just for you! J Just wait though, I'm not done with them yet!

Aloha – Well it may Christmas vacation may be almost over, but I managed to post just like you asked! Glad you like it! And your prediction was _almost_ right, but you know the way it ends! 

JoeBob1379 – Thanks! I know, I love to keep my readers on the edge of their seats, even if they hate me for it ::grins:: And your right. Quarter Score and months away means exactly what you said, five years and months away.

Disco Duck – Thanks a lot! I'm happy you follow my story!

Alli- Thanks. I was going for something that no one else has tried. And I hope I succeeded.

Lisa – Your just a bitch, nothing else about you. Nah I'm just playing -Bee Four El- 

Pschan_88 – Thank you! How can Gemini Be muggle? Voldemort injected a potion that blocks her ability to use the magic that runs through her blood. But Professor Yesner (the hogwarts Potions Professor) created a counter potion from her blood. Thanks For reviewing!

Oh… I think that's it… Oh wait, oops!

Mrs. Sirius Black- how could I forget about my partner in crime? Lol. I'm almost done drawing the next scene in our little story; I'm on the part where I chase Kai and Eva with a spoon. Hehe. Love ya! 

^

Don't ask… it's a LONG story! Hehe

--Once again--

I might be a bit late on my next chapter, for I am applying to HPAC (Howell Performing Arts Center) where I'll be taking writing classes. Well, I need to get a portfolio together. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave "Constructive Comment" so I can put them in my portfolio for my "Readers Opinion" section. Thanks a million you Guys!


	34. Gli Sciocchi Di Aprile

TELL ME YOUR FAVORTIE CHAPTER SO IT CAN GO IN TO MY PORTFOLIO!

Hey guys! Sorry this is so short… but I have good news for you and some bad news too. The good news is that Neko Sea woke up from her catnap and has helped make this a lighthearted chapter. The bad news was that Chibi Chel got jealous and made the first part a bit dark, then shotgunned the next chapter. 

You are probably asking yourselves, 'who the hell is she talking about?" well, let me introduce them to you.

Chibi Chel, some of you may already know. She is the short, vengeful, four-year-old version of myself. She dresses in all black, and has cute little demon wings growing from her back. When mad, Chibi Chel will speak in third person and annoy the hell out of me. For example "Chibi Chel doesn't need to know how to spell" or "Chibi Chel does not care if those characters die, because I didn't like them in the first place."

Neko Sea, on the other hand, is the sweet one. Neko Sea dresses in the same manner as Chibi Chel, UFO pants and tank top, but instead of wearing all black, she wore all white and had little angel wings instead of demon ones. But what Made Neko Sea and Chibi Chel Different was that Neko Sea was half cat half-human. But that made her all the more adorable.

If you put the two together, you get me, Chelsea.

Now that, that is all said and done on to the chapter.

TELL ME YOUR FAVORTIE CHAPTER SO IT CAN GO IN TO MY PORTFOLIO!

**Gli Sciocchi Di Aprile.**

__

The April Fools

Sirius found him self in the most beautiful place imaginable. He stood, clad in white on a grassy knoll in a place he has never seen before. Flowers covered the grass as far as the eye could see, hazy blue mountains could been seen in the distance, each capped lightly with snow. Sirius furrowed his brow and thought. He was not afraid of this place. He felt comfortable, safe, yet watched. Sirius looked around in front of him, he could see no other around him, but the dread piled on to his chest. Slowly he turned around, fearing what he would be seeing. The air caught in his chest as he stumbled back at the sight that was before him. There, a woman was seen, yet she was not a woman in life. She was in the shape of a woman, but she was covered head from toe in metallic black shards of glass and stone. Her body was suspended in air, both of her arms held out, her body creating a cross, head was cast back, face looking up, her hair consisting of black knives which seemed to cascade down her back, reaching her knees.

Sirius was speechless.

"Do you know what that is?" a voice hissed softly, behind him.

Sirius whirled around, expecting to see some one behind him, but all he saw was a black fog, in the relative shape of a featureless man.

"Wh-who are you?" he stammered, stepping back towards the woman of glass.

"You Boy, you do not believe in such things as I." He fog hissed, drawling out the S's. "You see her? She is the one."

"What is she." Sirius asked, his voice quivering.

"Look upon her mortal. She is apparently not a woman of mercy, but of destruction. She wields a power that could destroy your world as you know it."

"But, why am I here, what does she want from me." Sirius questioned, fear evident in he voice.

The black smoke whipped around behind him, placing two smoky hands on his shoulders, his face next to his ear. "Free her from this prison. It is your task, or the mortal world in which you live shall perish under the hands of the Lady of Destruction."

Sirius eyes widened as the wisp of black smoke disappeared from sight, leaving him alone with the statue of annihilation. 

He looked back upon the woman, reaching one weary hand out as if to touch to sight before him. Slowly he bushed his palm against smooth part of one of the blades and cried out as he stumbled back, blood now falling freely from his hand.

Sirius woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face in small rivulets. He looked at his hand, which was once covered in blood and sighed with relief to see that it was normal, and that no scar remained. What he had seen was unclear to him as the dream slipped away, the only thing remaining was the statue of jagged edges, the Woman of Obliteration.

-

It was four in the morning when she first saw it. Gemini didn't know who did it, or when it had occurred. There was only one thing she was sure of. 

When she found out who did it, she would have their head.

She stood in front of her wardrobe, in a large black tee shirt and big black socks, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Each and every one of her normally black items of clothing, was now a different color. But it wasn't just any different color, but it was pink. And not that pink was bad enough, it was pink with puce spots, and puce was such an _ugly_ color. And that wasn't the worst part.

As hard as Gemini tried, they would not turn back to their original color. Gemini went though each color changing spell she knew and the only results she got was changing her clothes from pink with puce spots, to puce with pink spots.

Gemini muttered a few very well chosen vulgar phrases as she thought for a moment before turning on her heel and opening her trunk. After rummaging around for a few moments she pulled out a few ingredients, her cauldron, and a spray bottle and got to work.

-

It was six o'clock (am) when Gemini had turned all of her clothes back to their original colors. Her dorm mates had all left her to her brewing as nobody was stupid enough to bother Gemini when she was on a murderous rampage, not even Sirius. 

What Gemini needed right now was a shower and she needed it now. She grumbled as she pulled some pants on, grabbed a towel, her shampoo and conditioner and headed out the door, her eyes narrowed.

She burst in to the common room, brown hair whipping out behind her as she passed her friends, four of whom where stifling back laughter. Gemini was so angry that even she, as sharp eyed as she was, didn't notice James pull out his wand.

-

"Lemony fresh" she uttered as she reached the bathroom. 

She stormed into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. If the other prefects wanted to use the bathrooms, they could go to the other bathrooms on the other floors, she didn't care.

Shedding her clothes on the way towards the shower she stepped in tapping her fingers on to the spout, turning the water on to her perfect temperature. 

She smiled as the hot water ran over her skin, washing away all out the potion that had splashed on to her. Smiling for the first time that morning, she reached for some shampoo and squirted it on top of her head.

As she ran her fingers through her hair she though to herself_, 'Funny, I don't remember ever using honey scented shampoo'_

And that was the precise moment that her fingers got stuck.

Eyes wide in horror Gemini looked at the bottle on the shelf and screamed.

-

Gemini was not mad, oh no, she was may past the point of being mad. She was livid. She stormed into the common room; the fat lady not bothering to ask for the password for Gemini powers threw open the portrait for her. 

Eye burning black she looked at each and every Gryffindor in the room, not caring that she was in a large tee shirt with a towel on her waist.

Sirius looked over and nearly burst out laughing at the sight of his short friend. Gemini stood, towel around her waist, the tee shirt hanging off of her shoulder. Her prized hair matted was down to her head as if it were plastic, a bottle of honey held in her shaking hand.

"I am giving you all one chance." She said slowly, and deadly, "to tell me who transfigured my shampoo in to honey. If no one fesses up, the entire house will suffer. Now I know only two people in this room talented enough to do this. James, Sirius do you have something to say?"

Sirius and James could not hold it in anymore as they both exploded with laugher, only causing the Italian to get more infuriated.

"Fine, if you two do not want to fess up that's ok." she said, her eyes narrowing, "But just remember, what ever you did to me, will come back to you three times worse through the rule of three."

James and Sirius both stopped laughing at that very moment as Gemini turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, to fix her poor, honey drenched tresses.

-

It took Gemini an hour and a half to finally get all of the honey to of her hair, and an extra 45 minutes to wash it. When she finally reentered the common room, she was in a black tank top with a pair or black boxing shorts, her eyes were narrowed, but a small malevolent smirk lay on her lips as she looked at the Marauders. 

The four boys were all laughing but each of their mirth fell as they saw the look of revenge on Gemini face. They were, to put it at the least, scared for their lives. They knew very well that Gemini had a thing for revenge, and she lived by her rule of three. _'Ever mind the rule of three, three times your act returns to thee, this lesson well you must learn, for thee only gets what thee dost earn.'_

Gemini' s smirk turned in to a wide grin as she trotted up the stairs, an evil idea formulating in her head. She opened the door of her dorm and stalked across the room, stopping in front of her wardrobe. She looked at her self in the mirror, her sharp eyes staring back at her, wet umber hair clinging to the sides of her face. She would get them back. She grinned evilly as she sat back on her bed, her eyes falling upon her cauldron on the floor, bluebell flames still ignited underneath. And she knew exactly how too as well. 

-

Gemini spent her entire day in her room, brewing her revenge. Nobody messed with Gemini Cielo and got away with it. She smiled evilly as she put a stopper on the last vial and placed it with the others. Four vials labeled Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs sat on her bed, just waiting to be used. 

Gemini knew the boys and their talents well enough to figure out who did what that morning. 

Remus was clever and strategically talented. He was the mastermind behind most of the boy's pranks and most of them were foolproof, until Sirius or Peter messed it up and got them caught. So Gemini brewed him a special potions that made him speak and write Pig Latin only, if nobody could understand him, then intelligence behind the chaos would be destroyed

Sirius as he said, was quiet proud of his manhood, and his reputation as Captain Testosterone. Gemini knew his one weakness was Mr. Happy getting hurt. His pride, his ego and his life would be destroyed if anything bad happened to Mr. Happy. To bad for Mr. Happy Gemini knew of this particular weakness and planned on using this to her advantage. A shrinkage potion would do most nicely. 

Peter was the scavenger. He was the collector of the materials; he could sneak around the school with out an invisibility cloak and not get caught. But Peter had no common sense what so ever, and his book smarts weren't nearly as high as they should be. Peter had this… thing about girls. He thought they could never achieve anything in life, other than go out with Sirius, or get married, hitched and become a housewife. That's why Gemini and Peter did not get along that well. Gemini was independent and the complete opposite of peter view on his opposite sex. Gemini found that if he didn't want a 'weak, incapable creature' such a girl in his life, a man would do nicely. And Severus Snape was the perfect candidate. And Hogwarts had no rule against _lust_ potions now did they? 

James loved his hair more that anything in the world. Lily came in a close second, but his hair was a definite winner. He loved it. Even though it was messy just about every minute of the day, he adored it nonetheless. Granted, his hair was silky soft and Lily loved running her fingers through it, it remained messy the same. He also had the darkest hair of anyone, even darker than Sirius'. And if they found it so funny to change all of Gemini's black clothes pink, they should find it equally funny if James's hair was pink as well. At least she would, and that's all that mattered. 

- 

"Buona Mattina" Gemini said lightly the next morning at breakfast.

The four boys looked at her strangely; each of them expecting her to be slightly deranged with vengeance, with the whole red eyes, steam coming out of her nose thing.

"Something to drink?" she asked them sweetly, four goblets of pumpkin juice hovering towards the four boys, who sat down, looking at the goblets cautiously.

"What's in it?" Sirius asked, picking his up and smelling it.

Gemini's fake smiled remained as she answered, "Pumpkin juice, smell it? Nothing else."

"If you spiked this I swear I will kill you Gemini." Peter said, staring at her from over the rim of his cup. 

"Oh do try to kill me Petey, I would love to see you attempt to tackle something harder than flobber worm." Gemini said sweetly, her poker face in place. "Drink up boys." Gemini rose her goblet to her lips and drank slowly, savoring every last drop. 

"Well, bottom's up." Sirius said as he and the four marauders tipped the goblets and the pumpkin juice ran down their throats.

The potions where immediate. 

"Oh my god! James!" Lily cried, trying to hold back her laughter, "Your hair!"

"What about it?" James asked, running one of his snitch catching hands through his now pink locks.

"You'reay airhay! It'syay Inkpay! Ymay oicevay!" Remus cried, his hands grabbing his throat as Gemini continued to smile.

Gemini looked to where Peter was sitting, to find his spot empty. Then the scream of Severus Snape filled the air. Peter potion worked just fine as he chased a very confused and very disturbed Snape out of the great hall. 

"Nothing's happening to me." Sirius mused aloud, smirking towards as now grinning Gemini.

"I wouldn't say that." Gemini said lightly, holding the goblet in her hand, "Why don't you ask Mr. Happy what happened."

Sirius's smile fell as he paled, jaw dropping. "You didn't"

"You really underestimate me Sirius." Gemini said smoothly, "take a look if you don't believe me."

Slowly Sirius looked down and took at little peak down his pants. A scream filled the air as Sirius fainted on the spot, and Gemini erupted in laughter. 

The entire school was in hysterics by the time her prank was finished. The boy didn't know the potions where only a 24-hour thing as they were all traumatized. And even though she would be serving detention for the next few weeks, it was well worth it to see Sirius's face when he found out the Mr. Happy… wasn't so happy anymore.

-

It was a typical spring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very Typical.

The birds were singing; Gemini was boxing; the sun was shining; Bella was sparkling, the grass was growing; Remus was studying; the bee's were buzzing; Sirius was bouncing; the clouds were clouding; James was manipulating; the Slytherins where conspiring; and Peter was… well… being.

But the one thing that was abnormal for that day was that 'Miss Optimism' also known as Lily was fuming. She had just gotten the invitation that morning. Her darling sister Petunia was getting married to that big great oaf Vernon Dursley. That weekend in fact, Petunia probably wanted to hold off the invitation to her younger sister as long as possible, but her parents came through at the last minute.

"Alright." Lily exclaimed, "Who's going with me?" 

"Sorry love, but that's the day of the quidditch match against Slytherin. If we lose where out of the quidditch cup!" James said, "And you know that's the only way for our house to get recognition!"

"Yeah, because we get so many points taken away that we never win the house cup." Sirius laughed, "Isn't that right Prongs."

"Shut up Padfoot I'm trying to study." Remus called out to Sirius.

"Oh I am so sorry _Moony_." Sirius laughed as he rolled over on his back, "I swear, if I'd known any better the sorting hat would have probably put you in Ravenclaw."

Remus pretended he didn't hear that last part as he continued to read his Advanced DADA textbook, getting ready for his practical exam.

"I'll go." Gemini said, wiping the sweat from her eyebrow with a wrapped hand.

"What!" James and Sirius shouted, looking at her with shock in their eyes.

"Remember, I'm not allowed to play in the game, or the next." Gemini said nonchalantly as she went back to shadow boxing.

A grin swept across Sirius's face, "Yeah, you know I never though they'd throw you out of the game if you hit a spectator."

"Yeah well Malfoy deserved it." Gemini retaliated, as she made a swift right hook left upper cut combination. "No body call me a, oh what did he call me again?"

If I remember correctly," Sirius said in mock concentration, " I think it was… An Italain transvestite with a bat on a broom."

"Yeah that was it." Gemini nodded, "nobody calls me a he she and gets away with it. Just because I can," another quick swipe, "Kicks his ass does not mean I am a he she."

"So you'll go?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Do you think I'd miss Petunia in a wedding dress?" Gemini asked seriously, but a grin broke out as Lily exploded with laughter. "You can bet your ass I'm going. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, after classes. We have to speak to Dumbledore about this though." Lily said, chewing on her lower lip, "You think he'll let us go?"

"Of course he will." Gemini said reassuringly as she tossed her towel over her sweat-drenched shoulders, "I mean, we're going to go anyway, it's not like it's going to kill us."

-

"I am sorry Miss Evans, Miss Cielo, but I cannot allow you to go." Dumbledore said sadly, looking over the brim of his moon rimmed glasses.

"W-w-why not!" Lily stammered, completely flabbergasted at his response.

"Lily, if you have forgotten, both you and Gemini have been abducted by Voldemort," at this Lily shivered slightly "and he is still after both of you, and you are safest in hogwarts."

"But what of my training?" Gemini asked, "Does that not count for anything?"

"Gemini my dear, I do not believe that a party full of muggles is the best place to expose yourself as who you really are." Dumbledore said softly, but his voice was firm. "Right now, Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"But you let me go with my father." Gemini stated her voice clear and precise.

"That is different Gemini." Dumbledore said. "You were with a fully qualified wizard, who has both knowledge and experience."

"I have experience as well!" Gemini said, her hand flying in the air. "I have been in auror training for over a year, I think I can handle it!"

"Miss Cielo." Dumbledore said firmly, his voice strict, "I am aware of your training. I am not underestimating you, but as you said, you are in training. I know you are powerful and capable of battle, but it is not only you. It is you, Miss Evans, and her family. You are only 16 Gemini. You can't take the Dark Lord on by yourself."

"Alright." Gemini sighed, giving up this one sided argument.

"Beside Miss Evans, I have never heard you speak highly of your sister, Petunia was it?"

Lily blushed slightly, "Yes I guess you could say that."

"Then there appears to be no problem here." Dumbledore said, ending their conversation. "Your quidditch match is coming up, against Slytherin a believe, you two should get your rest."

"Yes sir," the two girls said as the stood and walked out of the office, their hopes of going to the wedding ruined.

"Well, think of the bright side." Gemini said as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "You won't have to see Petunia in a wedding dress."

At this Lily burst out laughing and the two walked, both in gales of laughter, brightening their day, but not their future. 

-

HAHAHA another cliffhanger! You hate me, don't cha! Hehehe. As I said before, soak up the lightness of this chapter, because the next chapter will be a heart jerker, and hopefully a long one too. It will have the match against Slytherin (why always Slytherin, their the most fun : ) ) And now here is a note to my reviewers ::Hugs you all::

Aloha- Hey! HPAC is in Howelle Nj. Just thought I'd let you know. And I know my spelling is horrible. My mind works faster than my fingers I'm afraid : ( and I don't have a beta reader to catch these types of things, so I'm sorry for any mistakes) I try I really do, but my mind is faster than my eyes to so I skip over the mistakes! Sorry!

Nutmeg – Yeah, I figured that Bella should stand up for herself, and stand up she did. Showed those two twins whose boss. I've got a bit of a soft spot when it comes to Bella. I want to make her seem sweet, but wont take anything from anyone past a certain point. I like her personality, and her character as well, I hope you do to!

JoeBob – Hey! It is an accomplishment! Be proud! Hehe. Now all you have to figure out is the rest of the riddle and you'll be on your way! * Grins * And I'll be sure to add some Gemini romance in soon, but not the next chapter, that's Lily's chapter. But remember, Gemini a stubborn girl, and although she may be vigilant (as Moody tells her to be!) she is blind when it comes to love. Can she see what's in front of her or will she end up alone for all eternity? Ha! I'm not going to tell you! And no I don't think you use to many "…" I am obsessed with "…" myself… a lot. Hehehe. Thanks so much for review!

Lady*of*the*lake- Hey Girl! Doesn't Bella rock! I had to give her some butt kicking action! You can thank Nettey (Nettey Potter) for the Lake idea. She was pretty much… throw her in the lake, every other sentence until I gave in and added it! Glad you like it! And for Mary Sue… I have some plans for her ::Rubs hands together menacingly:: Most of My characters (Mary Sue, Fiona, Kai, Moana and Carmen) will be making a comeback, at one point or another, in this story or the next. So look out for them! Thanks for the Review!

Satan's Little Princess – Thanks! I'm glad that you like it!

Alli- Thanks! Wow, I didn't know people liked this story so much! I feel honored that you read my story as soon as you came back! * smiles * Thanks for the review!

Nettey – How's my partner in crime doing? I'm up to the part when Harry and Neville Fall out of the closet! Hehehe. Woah, our "High on…" stories are whack, but funny! Love Ya!

Woah! I'm so surprised that my story is so liked, even with an original character starring in it! Thanks Guys! ::Big Hugs::

And I thinks that's it… if I left you out, I'm SORRY! Just tell me and I'll be sure to add you next time! Lots of Love! 

Neko Sea & Chibi Chel

(AkA Chel's 2 sides)

once again

TELL ME YOUR FAVORTIE CHAPTER SO IT CAN GO IN TO MY PORTFOLIO!


	35. Morte E Depressione

Chelsea: well here it is... Finally

Gemini: It took you long enough

Chelsea: hey, mind your manners, I can make you fall head over heels for.... oh I don't know... 

Sirius: Hagrid, make he fall in love with Hagrid!

Gemini: SHUT UP SIRIUS!

Chelsea: Animagus's, Demigodess's, please!

Gemini: I'll get you BLACK! ::transforms and begins to chase Sirius around with her bow and arrow while screaming in Italian::

Chelsea: Well while Sirius is being killed, shall we continue?

Chibi Chel: this chapter probably sucks any way

Chelsea: wh...what did you say!

Chibi Chel: ::grabs megaphone:: I said ::ahem:: This chapter probably sucks

Chelsea: ::watery eyes:: YOU ARE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Neko sea: oh no, now you've done it.

Chelsea: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Neko Sea: tissue? Snapple? Remus?

Chibi Chel: ::rolls eyes:: I was only kidding. Oh well... just read it...  
  
  
  


Morte e depressione 

Death and Depression  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes James, I will try not to get disqualified again this game." Gemini sighed as she looked at her nervous captain, who was pacing nervously in front of her before their match began. 

"Promise? Because if we have any hopes of getting The Quidditch cup this year, we need you to stay out of trouble and hit those Slytherin gits with all of the pent up anger you can throw at them."

"Yes sir." Gemini mocked as she finished lacing up her boot, "I promise that I wont attack a spectator again, or jump off my broom to attack a player, or throw my club at someone when I get a foul or bad mouth Madame Hooch if I get kicked out again."

"Good," James sighed, relief rushing over him, "Now grab your bat, we've got some Slytherin's to beat."

"Hell yeah," Sirius said enthusiastically as she jumped to his feet, zoning back in to his surroundings.

"Nice to see you've woken up Mr. Padfoot." Gemini laughed slightly as she watched her bubbly best boy friend return to his normal bubbly self.

"Nice to see you've been paying attention Miss. 'I always get kicked out of games because I have a temper that matches one of a chimaera on crack'," This is where he ducked for Gemini Beater Bat came flying through the air, aiming for his perfect nose. "Told ya."

"Gemini, just breathe." Jeanette, a 4th year chaser, said as she put a hand on her shoulders, "Breathe in and breath out, and count to ten before you do anything drastic."

"Like taking off my head." Sirius yelled as he ducked just in case.

"All right . . . " Gemini sighed as she stood up, matching Jeanette height. "Just breathe."

"You all ready?" James asked frantically as the game drew ever closer. "Time to go."

The team nodded as the rose from their spots, grabbing their brooms, and in Gemini and Sirius's case, their bat's as well. Determination and fear hung in the air as the Gryffendor team walked to the field, Lily's commenting reached their ears. They were up against Slytherin, who was in the lead for the house cup. Ravenclaw was in second, with Gryffendor in third, leaving Hufflepuff in last place. If they beat Slytherin, then Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff, Gryffendor would have a chance at the cup. If not, it would slip through their eager fingers once more.

"Alright guys." James said, his head held high, "Let's do this." 

The team mounted their broom and kicked off, streaks of gold and red shooting through the air as they took a lap with the Slytherin Team. They rounded a corner and came back to the mid field, awaiting the start of the game. Madame hooch looked up at them and started pointedly at Gemini when she said she wanted a good clean game. Gemini merely smiled and nodded, her fingers crossed on her broom stick and the bludgers were released. The quaffle was thrown in to the air and they were off.

Gemini pressed down on her broom as she sped after the near bludger, adrenaline pumping through her veins, her competitive state kicking in. She leveled out, bat in hand, and swung at the nearest bludger, smiling when it hit a Slytherin chaser, causing him to drop the quaffle.

She smiled at her minor victory as she tore after then next bludger, plotting out in her head her next victim. Lucias Malfoy was looking rather smug sitting up there on his broom, perhaps he would like some company. She grinned as she angels the tip of her broom up and soared to Malfoy's level, who was scanning the pitch for the golden snitch.

"Hello Malfoy." Gemini said lightly as she looked him in the eye, brown meeting silver.

"What do you want Cielo?" Malfoy spat, looking at her with disdain. "I'm busy right now."

"You don't look busy." Gemini mocked as she flew around him once more, "All your doing is sitting up here like an âne stupide, trying to look cool." she grinned as Malfoy's calm composer was becoming agitated.

"Don't bother me Cielo." Malfoy snarled as he swung at the Italian, trying to ward her off, "Im warning you!"

"You know Malfoy." Gemini called as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, she began to fly a little way before yelling over the wind, "It's all fun and Games until somebody gets hurt." and with a unnatural fastness she swung her body around and hit a bludger, which was now soaring straight towards a cocky, yet shocked Malfoy. A cry from the Slytherin house was heard as the bludger hit Malfoy, sending him soaring off of his broom. Gemini grinned as she shot her hand out stopping him and send him flying back to his broom. She threw her head back and let out her suppressed laughter, filling the air with her gales of delight "Then it's just plain hilarious."

She blew him a kiss and winked before diving sharply, following Sirius's war call in the form of laughter.  
  


-  
  


Gemini sat in the common room, a satisfied smile on her face as she sipped her butter beer in celebration for the victory over Slytherin. James and the rest of the marauder's had left to do some 'business' and returned with bags full of sweets and drinks.

Lily sat on the floor in front of Gemini's chair, playing exploding snap with James, who was at this point, losing horribly. Bella was over with Remus, having a tough chess match, both being extremely good at chess and both not wanting to lose.

Peter was with Sirius who was 'Chick Surfing', Kai and Moana following them like sick puppy dog in search for their master.

Lily laughed as the cards blew up in James face for the seventh time, she removed his glasses to only burst out in gales of giggles when she saw the glasses mark on his face. 

When she finally calmed down, she sighed and looked up at a silent Gemini and said, "We should be at my house right now."

"And if we were at your house, you would be trying on that ugly pink dress petunia picked out for the Brides Maid dress." Gemini aid seriously and Lily burst out laughing once more, "And that is exactly why i will not get married that formally."

"Wh- Why?" Lily asked, trying to catch her breathe. 

"Because, i don't want to, that's why." Gemini mocked as she stuck her tongue out.

"And we know Gemini Cielo." Remus yelled over the noise of the house, "What ever she says goes, if she doesn't want to marry properly, then she doesn't."

"Hey." Gemini yelled back, "I will get married properly, "Strega Style."

"And what style would that be, Miss Gemini?" James asked, dealing out the cards once more.

"The style of Itallian witches." Gemini said, taking another sip from her butter beer.

"Whatever you say Gemini." Lily laughed. Lily then leaned forward and whispered in to james's ear, "But i don't think Sirius would want to get married her way."

This caused james to explode in laughter, earning him self a look from Gemini which clearly said, 'Well come body must have spike the butter beer tonight'

-

"How do you think the wedding was?" James asked Monday morning before classes as they walked in to the great hall for breakfast. 

"I think it would have sucked." Gemini answered.

"Yeah, i mean, I hate her husband. The Mr. I'm a drills' salesman. That's all he talks about. Drills, drills, drills. But they are perfect for each other, he makes up for all of the weight she doesn't have." Lily said as they sat down to breakfast.

"Oh i bet it wasn't that bad." Remus commented as he to sat down.

"Remus, you have no idea, you have never met petunia before." Gemini said, pointing her spoon at his casually.

"Bella came running over and slid in to her seat next to Gemini, eyes wide in fear, "Did you guys hear?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"What?" James asked, "What happened?"

"A muggle family was attacked last night. A bunch of them. Most of them were killed, but two got out alive. That what every body's saying. Nobody knows who though."

Gemini's jaw dropped as she looked over at james who held the james look on his face. They both looked up at Dumbledore to see if he knew. The twinkle in his eyes has gone, so the rumor was true, but who?

"Mails here." Sirius observed at owls soared in to the great hall.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Sirius." Gemini muttered as she to looked up, searching for Luna, Lessandra's Owl, or Cacciatore, Tony's hawk.

A single brown owl soared down and landed in front of a shocked Lily. Slightly scared she took the parchment from the bird of prey and witched in fly away. With trembling fingers she opened the envelope and pulled out the single piece of parchment. 

She read the letter, her eyes welling up with tears as she let out of a sob and sprang from her seat, bolting out of the doors. James was up in a heartbeat, running after her, the entire school now looking at them. She dropped the letter half way across the floor and a younger Hufflepuff was about to pick it up in curiosity. Gemini focused her energy and the letter flew in to her hands, much to the Hufflepuff's surprise. 

She looked at her scared friends as she quickly scanned the letter,

"Dear Miss Evans," 

"We regret to inform you,"

"Entire family dead," 

"Mr. And Mrs. Dursley got out before attack."

"No survivors" 

"darkmark."

"Voldemort."

"Life in danger." 

Where the only things her enraged mind registered as she fled from her spot racing out of the door in a frantic run, almost tripping over herself and she disappeared from sight.

"Shit." Gemini cursed as she looked around the empty entrance hall.

She needed to find Lily and she needed to find Lily now. A scream was heard from outside so Gemini took the corridor that lead to the doors, the doors opening on their own accord.

Gemini ran out side to see Lily, screaming at james between sobs. She was running away from him, tripping over her distressed self, until she fell to the ground, not bothering to get up, left in a sobbing heap on the ground.

Gemini snapped out of her shocked state and used the muscular legs to barrel across the grounds falling at Lily's side.

"Lily, it's me." Gemini choked out.

"Gemini!" Lily cried as she launched herself at Gemini, throwing her arms around her neck, sobbing in to her shoulder.

"Shh." was all Gemini should say as she sat back, a crying Lily in her arms. Rubbing she back for comfort she began to rock back and forth.

Gemini looked over to james to see him knelling on the ground and blank expression on his face. Yells where heard from the school as Gemini looked over to see dumbledore rushing over, accompanied by Remus, Sirius, Bella, and Peter. 

"It's ok Lily, it's ok." Gemini kept repeating as dumbledore reached their side, knelling down.

"It was her." Gemini said in a monotone voice.

"I will take it from here Miss Cielo." Dumbldore said softly as he magicked a stretcher while Gemini rose from her spot on the floor, holding Lily in her small yet strong arms and placed the crying heap on the stretcher.

Gemini watched as Dumbledore applied a stunning spell to the hysterical red head, her cries diminishing. She looked over to James, who had the same lost look on his face that Gemini had. Slowly she walked over to him and kneeled down to his side, and fiercely pulled him in to a hug, allowing him some minimal comfort.

"We'll get him James." Gemini whispered in to his ear, "We'll get that stupid son of a bitch and we will rip him apart, and make him feel our pain you got that?" she asked, staring into his orbs of chocolate. "We'll get him back if it's the last thing I do. I swear that to you."

James nodded and a look of determination swept over his features, nodding he stood up, pulling Gemini up with him. 

"We will get him. WE have the power to do so. I swear upon the Potter blood, the blood of Godric Gryffendor, that He shall pay."

"And I swear upon Dea Della Luna, the victims shall be avenged." Gemini added in, her voice trembling with anger.

"Come on, I want to be there when she wakes up." James said as she began to trot towards the school where their friends where waiting for them.

-

Lily refused to speak to anyone. Not even James or Gemini. She would sit through all of her classes with a blank stare upon her face, her dull, dead emerald green eyes no long holding the same sparkling luster they once did. She refused to eat and as each day went on her peaches and cream complexion would turn more and more into the sickly white pallor of a ghost. Her skin stretched over her rib bones, which stuck out drastically, and pointed out her thinness, her bones jutting out at every corner.

One night they were all sitting the common room, Gemini lay in the floor, playing with her cat, Mischief, James was sitting with Lily, who refused to take her tear stained eyes away from the fire. Bella sat on the couch, pouring over her Advanced Magical Deception text book, studying for her next test, where she would have to take the identity of one another student for an hours time. Remus was playing chess, against himself because no one but bella could beat him. 

Sirius walked in to the common room, clad in his trademark grin and leather jacket combination. "James." he said as he trotted over to his best friend, "I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"Alright."

When Sirius left Lily promptly stood up and not muttering a word strode weakly towards the stairs which lead to the girls dorms. With out a sound Lily was gone leaving everybody else downstairs. 

"When is she going to snap out of it?" Peter asked as he studied for potions.

"S-snap out of it!" Gemini yelled at the cowering boy, "You don't just snap out of these things. You have no idea how she feels right now. Her entire family sans her sister and brother in law, have just been murdered by the dark lord. Do you know how that feels? I'll tell you. You want to kill yourself. You want to kill the bastard who did it. You want everything to just go away, you want to crawl up in a little ball and die. Ok Peter. So next time you decided to open that big mouth of yours, try saying something intelligent ok?"

Gemini stood up and in a huff she flung her past waist length hair over her shoulder and stormed up stairs in to her dormitory, muttering the entire way on how guys had the mind of a troll and the heart of a basilik. Pausing as she reached the door, she felt a slight draft. Kneeling down she placed her hand underneath the door and confirmed her belief. The window was open in their room. A puzzled look crossed her face as she opened the door and looked up, almost fainting at the sight that was before her. 

Lily stood on the window ledge, clad in all white, her red hair let down, blowing around her, contrasting against her dress and pale skin.

""Lily no!" Gemini managed to choke out as she bolted towards the window and Lily began to take her final step.

Gemini reached the window and grabbed Lily's waist, trying to pick her up and turn her around so she would be back in the safety of her room. 

She was successful in getting Lily out of danger, but as her back was toward the window, she lost her balance and went stumbling out of the window. 

Gemini Cielo, heiress to Diana, DemiGodess of the Moon, went crashing towards the ground, and her certain death and she let out one last scream into the calm night air.   
  


Chelsea: ::still crying::

Neko Sea: ::sitting with cotton balls in her ears::

Chibi Chel: Can somebody make her shut up already?

Chibi Chel: I'm tryin'! ::bribes Chelsea with Snapple and other things she likes::

Chelsea: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!

Chibi Chel: Geez, what can we do to make you happy?

Chelsea: ::sniffles:: R-review p-please. It w-would make me fell better, or maybe Remus in a big red bow?

Gemini: Right. Everybody review so our eardrums won''t burst. This means you. Yes you. That person who was just going to leave without reviewing. Get your butt back here and REVIEW!

Sirius: thank you to Moon Goddess, who had the 100th review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Morte di un giglio

Chelsea: WAAAAAAAAAA

Chibi Chel & Neko Sea: ::sweat drops::

Neko Sea: I told you not to make fun of her. Now look at what you did! You just sent her self esteem crashing through the floor boards.

Chibi Chel: yeah, well every one needs a good ego deflation once in a while.

Chelsea: ::sniff sniff:: She's right... Gemini is a horrible character!

Neko Sea: aww, chelsea-sama, don't say that.

Chelsea: It's true! I just suddenly made her in to a female Heero Yuy! I mean, she started off sweet, but a bit tough... now she is just a real bitch!She going to be an assassin for crying out loud! Maybe I should give up this writing thing...

Chibi Chel: Good, I don't like musing for you Anyway.

Neko Sea: Chibi! That was horrible!

Chelsea: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Neko Sea: ::sigh:: while I try to stop Chelsea- Sama from crying... just read. And review and save our poor eardrums.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Morte di un giglio 

Death of a Lily

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As cliche as it sounded Gemini's life flashed before her eyes as she fell. 

Her lonely childhood, her first pair of boxing gloves, her first victory, her first defeat, her last match as Stella della Cielo. She remembered the faithful punch that saved her from Pisces' fists of rage in the hotel room, the first time meeting Lily, when the two of them got their letter, when they found out the truth about them selves.

She saw the beautifully evil eyes of Tom Riddle and how they seduced her in to the darkness, she remember the training, the influence he had over her, the long nights of the two of them alone, master and apprentice.

She saw her family, her fate, her destiny in the small mark on her forehead which told a story of the great Diana of Italy, Moon goddess, Queen of magic, Mother of all. 

She saw her friends turn their backs to her, she saw herself enveloped in darkness, in a never-ending shadow that seemed to engulf her, mind, body and soul.

She saw Remus and her together. She saw her self actually being a normal happy everyday teenager with normal everyday teenager problems. She didn't see her self for who she was, she didn't see the stoic Heiress of Diana, future assassin for the ministry of magic, she didn't see the emotionless mask of herself that she wore in times of pain, she didn't see the anger... the hate.

She saw the blood that flowed freely from her body as Voldemort and his death eaters abused her, she saw the molten silver that was poured on to her flesh, but she saw no tears. 

Not once since she was a young child has she cried, and she has gone so long without a tear that she has forgotten how to cry, how to let go of all the fear, pain and anguish through droplets of saline sorrow that escape the soul down tear stained cheeks. She forgot what it was like to be truly happy, to be free from the burden of misery and suffering and for once be liberated from the chains that held her down.

All of this happened within a matter or a second as she opened her eyes to face the inevitable. She could use her telekinesis, but she didn't have the time or the energy to stop the motion of a falling body.

With the ground approaching rapidly she closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

A load roar was heard as Gemini opened her eyes to see a bright light coming her way fast. Looking down frantically she saw the ground and was about to hit when she was pulled violently to the side, and began to rise. She looked up to see that she was lying stomach down on Sirius's lap. 

They where flying. But on what Gemini couldn't register. She looked up wildly in to Sirius's eyes to see his hair flying wildly around his face, trademark grin in place.

"Didn't know you where dropping in G." he said over the roar of a motor.

Motor? With the help of Sirius she was sat up on his lap, straddling a seat of something that definitely did not belong to a broom. She looked around to find that they where sitting on a motorcycle. A flying motorcycle at that. The Scottish countryside was whipping past them rapidly as they flew higher and higher; hogwarts was now a mere light in the distance.

"What - the - hell - is - this." Gemini asked, still trying to soak in what just happened.

"Well, I was going out for a joy ride when I heard you scream. I saw you falling out of your window, which coming from you didn't surprise me that much. So I decided it was about time you met 'ol Becky."

"B-bici?" Gemini stammered her native word for bike, "I didn't know you had a motorcycle!" Gemini sputtered as he put her small hands on top of Sirius's for some support, 

"Yep." Sirius said proudly, "Me father gave it to me in the beginning of the summer because I got a lot of O.W.L.S. it was his, but it was a rusty bucket of bolts when I got it, but let me tell you this is the fastest bucket of bolts in the country."

"Why haven't I ever seen it?" Gemini asked him, hitting his arm.

"Well," he yelled over the wind, "I only bring girls up here who I about to-"

"Whoa Sirius. Stop it right there. To much information, you dirty man whore you." Gemini said, her eyes wide. "Shit! Sirius turn this bike around right now!"

"Why, we just got out- WOAH!" he said as Gemini grabbed on to the handlebars and tuned the bike sharply around, spinning out in the night sky.

"I didn't just jump out of the window." Gemini yelled as they sped back to the school, which was speedily approaching. "It was Lily."

"Oh shit." Gemini heard Sirius say as they got on to the school grounds.

Gemini began to shakily stand up, as the tower came in to view, "Steer her near my window Sirius!" she yelled down as she stood up, holding onto Sirius for support.

They slowed down as Sirius passed the window and Gemini tumbled inside, landing with a hard thud on the floor, hearing the roar of his bike as he sped away.

Gemini groaned as she looked up in the dim room, her sharp eyes adjusting to it immediately, her auror training kicking in. Crouched down on the ground, her eyes look for any sign of Lily in the room. Her ears staining to hear anything, breathing, moving, whispering. She looked up and saw and soft light coming from Lily's bed, and the murmur of a spell coming.

Gemini stealthily and quietly sprang from her spot and sprinted to Lily's bed and threw back the curtains to see Lily shaking horribly, tears falling freely from her glassy emerald eyes, a razor in one shaking hand, blood pouring out of her other arm, from a gash on her wrist. Bella sat at her side; her hands clasping Lily's wrists as life flooded out between her fingers, a resolute look on her face as she looked up at Gemini, tears flowing over her cheeks.

"I-I just got up here, literally, an-and I- I found her like this." Bella choked, and she held her wrists tighter, "She doesn't have much more time. We need to get her to the hospital wing. Now."

The air caught in Gemini's chest as she looked at her friend who was now sobbing. Lily looked over at Gemini with wide eyes and said softly between sobs, "I... I don't want to die."

"Shit, Lily!" Gemini cried as her senses returned to her and she fell at Lily's side, ripping part of her shirt to make a quick bandage to top to bleeding.

"I'm sorry." Lily hiccuped as her eyes began to close.

"No!" Gemini said fiercely, "I'm not letting you leave me!"

She thought frantically, Lily wouldn't make it to the hospital wing in time, and she was slipping slowly in to darkness. There was only one thing that she could do.

"Now Lily," Gemini said shakily, holding her shoulders, "I don't want you to die, and I'm not going to let you either. This may feel a bit weird, but you have to stay awake."

Gemini closed her eyes and cleared her mind, which was hard to do with all the thoughts racing through her head. Once her mind was completely clear she envisioned the hospital wing, every little detail about it as well. The white cotton sheets on the cots, the cabinets full with potions of every sort, the paintings on the wall. She then envisioned her self, Bella and Lily there, and they where gone with only blood on the sheets and a trace of them being there.

-

"Oh my god." Madame Pompfrey gasped as Gemini and Lily fell on the cold stone.

"She's losing blood fast. I don't know how longs she's been like this for, but we got her here as soon as we found her." Bella rambled, trying to keep her calm composure, but failing miserably. 

"Put her on one of the cots," Pompfrey yelled over her shoulder as she raced across the room, pulling many things off of shelves and out of cabinets.

Gemini picked up her drowsy friend and tenderly carried her to the bed, placing her gently down, brushing locks of auburn hair from her place face.

"Don't leave me Lily,' Gemini said, taking her hand, her breathing become quick and raspy, "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Step aside Gemini," Pompfrey commanded as she reached the bed side, "Dumbledore has been alerted, the best thing for you to do right now is get Mr. Potter up here, he wants to speak to you both." Gemini nodded as she quickly turned on her heel, "Ms. Cielo!" Pompfrey called out to Gemini's exiting form, "Breathe not a word of this to anyone, only Mr. Potter."

"Aye Ma'am." Gemini called out before breaking out into a full forced sprint and headed out of the doors.

-

Gemini stopped right in front of the portrait hole, trying to catch her breath. She hated those bloody staircases, always changing on her and being stubborn as to not moving, even when she used her telekinesis. She had run about the fourth floor for about 10 minutes until the staircases changed for her. 

"Why that matter Missy, just going to stand there all night? I didn't even see you come out!" The fat lady laughed, a glass on brandy in her chubby hand.

"It is no concern to you where I have been. Now open up." Gemini snapped, leering at the fat lady.

"What is the password, can't get in without a password," The fat lady sneered.

"Password right, the password is Hobbities." Gemini said, awaiting approval.

"That is incorrect." the fat lady said smugly, "and you are a prefect are you not? Did you not pay attention? I have just announced the new password, and I shall not tell you."

"Why not!"

"How do I know you are the real Gemini Cielo?" She questioned, an eyebrow cocked in suspicion. " How do I know that you are real? You could be using a polyjuice potion to be impersonating the Gryffindor prefect Gemini Cielo."

Gemini just looked at the fat lady before shooting her hand straight out, "I am giving you to the count of three to open this door... one..."

The fat ladies eyes widened, "What are you..."

"Two..."

"You surely wouldn't..."

"Three..."

"You are..."

"Infal-"

"Alright! You win!" The fat lady cried as the portrait swung open, showing the entryway to the door.

"Never doubt me." Gemini said threateningly, before walking to into the common room, her sharp eyes looking for any signs of the unruly haired Quidditch Captain.

"Eh!" she called out as she saw James sitting with Peter, helping him get a transfiguration charm correct, "James!"

James looked over to her and his cheery smile disappeared when he saw the troubled look on her face, "Gemini, what's wrong?" 

Gemini walked briskly over to James, who was now walking towards her, when they met Gemini stood on her tip toes and leaned in close, her mouth next to his ear, "è Giglio."

"Giglio?" James asked in his native British accent, "What does that mean?"

Gemini frowned until it dawned on her that she converted back to Italian, something that she did when she was in a very emotional state, "Just come on."

"Oi! Peter, I'll be right back!" James called over his shoulder to his friends who looked on with questioning looks.

Gemini dragged him out of the common room and past the disgruntled Fat Lady until they where alone in the corridors. James remained confused all the while. He has never seen Gemini this intensely emotional before. Not even when her parents died. Whenever something tragic ever happened to her, she would just detach herself from everyone until she was strong enough to join back in with society, now she was a frantic mess, worry plainly evident in her usual deep, emotionless orbs of umber.

When Gemini finally stopped walking she looked at James with wide eyes before beginning to speak, "James, I am going to tell you something right now, but you have to promise me that you will not freak out on me alright?"

James nodded, getting ready for the worst, "What is it Gemini? I have never seen you like this is-"

"I told you already, it's Lily." Gemini said softly, cringing at the look of pain on his face, "She tried to kill herself."

"WHAT!" James yelled as he tried to push past Gemini to get to his girlfriend.

"James, stop." she said flatly as James stopped in his tracks, with help from Gemini's telekinesis. "You have to know what happened. She tried to jump from the tower but I stopped her, I fell but I'm fine. Don't ask. When I got back I found Lily in her bed, bleeding from her wrists. Bella just got there when I did"

"Why didn't I see you leave?" James asked frantically as Gemini's hold on him was released, "I saw you go upstairs and-"

"This is why," Gemini said, grabbing his hand in her before warning him. "This was feel a bit... weird, but trust me, it's a lot faster than walking,"

James wasn't prepared for the stomach lurching, mind bending, muscles ripping sensation that was involved in Teleportation and promptly fainted when the two teenagers landed in the hospital wing.

Gemini sighed as she picked up James, Dumbledore rushing to her side to help him; "James didn't take well to the teleportation process."

"I can see, I suppose he was better off this way, I would not like to see his reaction to young Miss Evans." Dumbledore said sadly, magicking James on to a cot.

"Lily," Gemini whispered as she rushed to her inept friends side, "Is she going to be alright?" she asked Madame Pompfrey.

Pompfrey sighed, "I don't know Gemini. You got her here just in time. One more minute and she would have been unretrievable. She lost blood. A lot of blood. The bleed had stopped, but it is going to take her body to long to make enough blood. Her time is running out Miss Gemini. She needs blood."

Gemini looked at her in disbelief. "Isn't there a potion for that sorta of thing?" Gemini asked, wheeling around to look at Dumbledore, "There is a potion right?"

"I am sorry to say Miss Cielo, but there is not potion to recreate blood cells," Dumbledore said sadly, "The only way to save her is a blood transfusion." 

"Fine then." Gemini said rolling up her sleeve, "Take mine."

"Miss Cielo." Dumbledore said, putting a hand to her arm, "She cannot take your blood."

"Why not?" Gemini demanded her eyes ablaze with anger.

"She need a lot of blood Miss Cielo. Your blood is to magically concentrated for her system. If to much of your blood is mixed with her, her magical powers will be to strong for her to handle, and it will slowly drain her of her power, killing her slowly and painfully." Dumbledore said sternly, looking down at the determined girl.

"Fine then, I will find someone with her blood type." Gemini said, determined, "I am not going to let her die Dumbledore."

"Neither will I." Dumbledore said.

"I'll do it." Bella said weekly, snapping out of her silent reverie "I'll give blood."

"Are you sure Miss Figg?" Dumbledore asked her calmly.

"I know what it is like to think of suicide," she choked out, a fresh batch of tears forming at her eyes, "I know what it is like to commit it, and I know what its like when you realize that you fail. She didn't want to die. And may god above forbid, that I will let her when I gave bring her back." Bella said, rolling up her sleeve. "Take as much as you need, I'm more than willing to give." Bella held out her arm while Pompfrey nodded and began preparing for the blood transfusion.

Gemini's dead eyes looked at Lily, and she stomach turned at the condition she was in. Her lips where a light shade of bluish pink, her white, taught skin was pulled tightly over her jutting bones, which stood out plainly on her thin body. 

Gemini has never seen anyone that thin before. Yes, Moody has trained her how to not eat for two weeks, but she has never been that poorly thin before. She has never been this afraid before. She didn't know what was happening to her. Gemini was always so in control of her emotions, the mask she wore stayed in place every second of the day, and not one person has ever gotten past it. Remus was close... to close for comfort. He almost removed that mask, he almost saw the small broken girl inside, he almost made Gemini normal, he almost made her human. And Gemini mustn't have anymore of that 'love' game anymore. Most everyone she has ever loved has died. Her family, the Evans, she should write an owl to Tony and tell him to watch his back, Diana forbid anything should happen to him. There was no room for love in Gemini Cielo's life, no room for a 'man of her dreams'. No mortal man could get inside of her protective wall, no matter how hard they tried. If Moody taught her something, it was that no one should get in the way of your missions. And after Hogwarts . . . Every crack in the fortress that was Gemini would be filled, and not a soul will be able to cross. It would be only her, her thoughts, and the spirit of Diana.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gemini: Remus. I am not asking you I am commanding you... get your little wolfie ass over there and cheer her up!

Remus: I'm not going near her! She broke me! She made me CRY. She dangerous!

Sirius: well, not actually Gemini made you cry, but that's besides the point. G, hold him down? ::ties a big red bow around his neck::

Gemini: ::pulls out wand:: now get over there and CHEER HER UP! You know what she's like when she's depressed... PEOPLE DIE! And she's not in a good mood as it is, because one of her ex-friends decided to talk shit about her, personally I would just take that bitch out, but that's why she wrote this chapter... cos it reminded her of ::Neko sea covers her mouth:: Oh yeah.. Sorry.

Remus: ::scowling:: fine...

Neko Sea & Chibi Chel: Oh Chelsea!

Chelsea: ::sniff sniff:: wha...

Neko Sea & Chibi Chel: Feel better! ::pushes Remus in front of them then fly away::

Chelsea: ::jaw drops:: ::gawks for a few minutes while Remus stands there nervously:: REMUS OOKAMI!! ::glomps Remus::

Chibi Chel & Neko Sea: ::holding up a sign:: Please review. For our sakes... and yours!

Chibi Chel: AND STOP SPEAKING JAPANESE YOU ANIME OBSESSED BAKA!

Neko sea: that was Japanese you moron...

Chelsea and Remus : ::you don't want to know::

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Inperdonabile Bali

Chelsea: I HATE YOU! ::grabs the nearest heavy object, her biology book, and precedes to chuck it at the little demon of drama::

Chibi Chel: AHH. LEAVE ME ALONE! ::the two begin to fight with their swords::

Neko Sea: ::sweat drops:: Chelsea's mad because Chibi Chel made Lily try to kill her self, and we all know how sensitive Chelsea is about suicide ((don't commit suicide kiddies!)), so Chibi Chel told Chelsea that this chapter ::looks around before muttering in a small voice:: sucks ::regains normal speech:: that's why she only got two reviews for this chapter and they've been at it ever since.

Gemini: Man, good thing I don't get all crazy like that, right Sirius.

Sirius: ::sweat drop:: heh heh. Sure. What ever you say G.

Gemini: ::whips around, already transformed:: are you saying that I don't have control of my temper. That I cant keep my anger in CHECK! ::thunder and lighting crashes all around:: alright who did that?

Remus: ::sneaking away:: wasn't me...

Sirius: REMUS WAIT UP! ::runs away really really really really fast to get away from the agitated Italian::

Gemini: ::starts screaming in Italian::

Neko Sea: ::sweat drops:: wow look at the time, its time for my cat nap! ::yawn:: review every body! Our lives depend on it.

  
  
  
  


Inperdonabile Bali 

Unforgivable Babysitter*

  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's time." Gemini said, her voice raspy from hours without speaking. She looked up at Dumbledore with dark eyes, her chin balance on her knees as she wrapped her arms protectively around her, "They have to know."

"Know what?" Bella asked softly, looking over at Gemini with solemn deep blue eyes.

Gemini looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded as she stood and walked next to an inept Lily. Gemini turned in her spot, several bines cracking as she turned. She placed a slender hand on James' head while murmuring, 'Eneverate'.

James sat strait up, and promptly through up over the side of the bed, sending Pompfrey into a fit of cleaning spells. Gemini crawled on his bed to his side, rubbing his back as he vomited all over the floor, his body going through spasms with each throw of his back. 

Remus, Sirius and Peter have gotten there earlier that night after Gemini made another trip out to get them when Bella's blood has been transferred to Lily. They were in a secluded area of the hospital Wing, Pompfrey was running back and forth between them and the others staying there. 

James stopped throwing up and he sat up, wiping his mouth, taking a long drink from the goblet of water next to his bed. He looked at Gemini who handed him his glasses.

"Lily!" He yelled, trying to jump of the bed, colliding with Gemini and knocking both of them to the floor.

"James! Stop it!" Gemini yelled as she flipped him over, pinning him down on the floor, "She's better." Gemini yelled, trying to keep the overpowering teenagers' calm, and failing miserably as he pushed Gemini's small frame off of his chest and bolted to his waking girlfriend's side.

"Lily." He murmured, taking her hand, collapsing on a chair next to her cot. 

Lily's eyes blinked open, dulled orbs of emerald hidden behind lashes of fire as she returned to the realm of the conscious. 

"J-James?" she stammered softly as she was enveloped in the strong arms of the Gryffendor seeker.

"Oh God Lils." James said as he held her closer to him, never wanting to let go again. "Don't leave me again."

Lily began to cry as she looked at him with her watery eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright love." James reassured her, "It's ok."

"Now," Dumbledore began, "Gemini if you will do the honors?"

"Aye sir." Gemini said as she turned around and threw a strong stunning spell of Peter, catching him with her TK before he hit the ground and placed him on the cot next to Lily's.

"Why'd you do that G?" Sirius asked her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I have to tell you all something, something that may or may not change your lives forever. AS you have probably noticed, James and Gemini have been known to ... disappear at certain times and come back looking like they have taken a nasty bit of a fall. The reasons they have told you are wrong. Gemini and James as members of The Order of Phoenix. An elite group of wizards and witches of all ages who are all bound together with the same goal in mind. The over throw of Voldemort and the dark age. Both James and Gemini have shown at a young age why they would be suited for it and that's why they have begun training. They both have very regal heritage that come to their advantage and ours. For the past three years the two of them have been training to be Aurors for the ministry of magic, James as a Strategic Leader and Gemini as an assassin. It is time now to find out where your loyalties lie. You are given the choice right now to decide. Each and every one of you are a valuable asset to use. Arabella Figg, the ability of silence and disguise make you best suited for espionage. Remus Lupin, I know no other student who has the knowledge of defense against the dark arts and still has such a peaceful life style. Sirius Black you just like James show an amazing talent in transfiguration and you father is already involved in the ministry am I correct?"

"Aye sir," Sirius replied, "He's a Preventer."

"Preventer?" Gemini asked, a confused look on her face, "I've never heard of that."

"Aye." Sirius replied, "They don't really fight, they're more like muggle police officers, they keep the peace. They try to prevent situations from happening so that the Aurors wont have to come in and stop it."

"Oh," Gemini replied, she then turned to dumbledore and said, "Voldemort is not going to stop. He is not a stupid man, I know him and what he is doing is probably the smartest thing he can do."

"What?" Lily asked her, "What is he doing?"

"He's repeating history," Gemini replied, "He is doing the same exact thing that he did to me." He looked up James who nodded, understanding what his fellow Auror in training was saying.

"He want's us." James said, "Gemini and I. If he cannot have us the he'll destroy us. He killed Gemini's Family to get to her, he killed Lily's family to get to me. She was supposed to be there and she wasn't, but the suffering of the people we love-"

"That will be our down fall," Gemini finished for him. "That is what he plans to do,. I guarantee it."

"So," Dumbledore said, "This is he question I leave to you. Shall you join us against Voldemort, or shall you stay out." he stood, looking at each of them before saying, "It is your choice. Please choose wisely." and with that, dumbledore left the quarantined section of the hospital wing, leaving them to mull over the question in their minds.

  
  


-

  
  


"Again!" Moody Snarled as Gemini and James dueled, sweat pouring from each of the exhausted teens.

"Yes Sir." They replied as the took stance once again, before firing an array of curses and hexes at each other, both teens dodging and firing around the room that has been chosen for them to practice in. 

James had taken a particularly bad scouring hex, his entire right arm was now inept for severe burns and Gemini had a gash across the cheek, where a searing spell had grazed past her.

The two teenagers fought endlessly on into the night, Moody barking out orders left and right, their muscles screaming at the strenuous work out, lungs gasping for air. 

James's glasses where broken and his hair was plastered to his head with sweat. Gemini's eyes burned black as her crescent mark shone, the hexes flying from her fingers, her hair falling out of her make shift bun in long strands on umber brown, flying around her face and body with each turn she made. 

"Good Potter." Moody commented when he hit her with a well-placed surf spell, sending Gemini crashing down on the floor along with the wave of water. 

Gemini sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath, shivering from the coldness of the water and the constricting pains in her muscles. She struggled to get up but her body had won the battle over mind as they gave way, her muscles forcing themselves to relax.

"You must be faster Cielo." Moody said as he walked over to the two teenagers. "That is enough for tonight, both of you are improving, but you must keep those eyes open. Or you shall suffer a great fall just as Miss Cielo has done, and that fall can cost you your life."

James and Gemini nodded as he reached down to helped Gemini up, she gratefully taking his hand as they leaned against each other for support.

"Now," Moody said as he guided the two wobbly teens towards a table that has been set up, "before you leave I must show you both something very important. You have both shown me that you are capable in battle in basic warfare, but what I am about to show you is advanced and new warfare that has been developed by the Dark Lord himself and has been performed on hundreds of wizards and muggles alike." On the table where two jars, a flobberworms in each and one covered cage. "I suspect that you have been practicing the wrist movements I showed you at the last meeting am I correct?"

"Yes sir," they replied, unsure of what they where to be doing.

"They are called the unforgivable's. Three curses that take away the human rights of comfort, free will and lastly... life." Moody stopped when he heard Gemini gasp slightly, "Yes, Miss Cielo, you know of what curses I speak of. He taught you them when you were under his control. He used them on you and your kin and you know them well." James's eyes widened as he felt Gemini's body stiffen next to him, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, feeling her muscles convulse under her skin. "You Mr. Potter, as a future leader will need to know only the first two." he opened the first jar and removed the flobberworm, placing it on display. Moody took his wand out from his sleeve and pronounced clearly, "Crucio" he hissed as the flobberworm began to convulse violently, writing on the table rolling over and over again, it's body trashing back and forth until the spell was removed. "That Mr. Potter, was the Agony Curse. It creates the most unbelievable and excruciating pain that makes you want to kill yourself to be rid of it. The next curse, is completely different," He continued, ignoring the looks on the teens faces. He removed the second Flobberworm before announcing, "Imperio. Consume yourself." he said and the flobberworm obeyed, and began to use the gaping mouth on one end to devour its own flesh. "The Mind Control Curse allows the caster to have complete and udder control over castee. And the last Unforgivable is for Miss Cielo, for your job as an Auror Mr. Potter does not allow it. Miss Cielo on the other hand, her task required it for she is an assassin, I believe you already know what I am talking about Gemini?"

Gemini gulped before replying, "I do sir."

"Then would you mind demonstrating for us?" he asked as he removed the black cloth from the cage to expose a small black cat with a white patch of fur in between its amethyst eyes.

"Mischief!" Gemini exclaimed softly and she looked at Moody, bewildered. "I- I can't kill my own cat."

"You will Miss Cielo." Moody said, his voice harsh and violent.

"What purpose does this serve? You know I am already capable of this." Gemini said roughly, looking up at her mentor. 

"Its purpose is no concern to you. All you need to do if follow what I say."Moody snapped, his eyes set on hers.

Gemini swallowed harshly as she turned back and looked at her cat, who was sitting in the cage, looking up at her with adoring blue orbs, completely oblivious to what was about to occur.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before holding her hand strait out, flicking her wrist accordingly and forcefully muttering, "Adeva Kadreva"

The deadly green light sprang from her fingers, hitting the cat, enveloping him in a beam of emerald before vanishing, bringing the animals life force with it as well.

Gemini looked at the inept cat, lying lifelessly in the cage as her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she began to shake harder. As soon as those two words left her lips her eyes darkened considerably as a dark shadow was cast over her soul, a small dark spot that would soon to grow planted itself in Gemini's heart awaiting it's next meal.

Moody placed a callused hand on her shaking shoulder as he began to speak to her. "You are strong Miss Cielo. It is a weakness to feel emotion, a weakness to care about others. And you are not weak. There is no room for emotion in your line of work. Not even anger, a skill we must work on controlling. As an assassin your emotions are your enemy. What if that was a target you needed to assassinate? You cannot allow your emotions to get in the way of your missions. Love will only hold you back from your true potential. You are no ordinary person Gemini Cielo. You are capable of changing the course of history. You will be the Exemplary Fighter. The ministry's weapon of destruction. Remember that the next time you come to a situation such as this." Moody said sternly at the Italian. 

Moody drew out his wand once again and muttered something under his breath. Suddenly the decease cat's body shook violently and was engulfed in a white light. When it vanished there was no longer a cat but a large sewer rat.

"You have passed the test Miss Cielo." Moody said gruffly before turning on his heel heading for the door, "You can find your cat in perfect condition in your quarters. Good night to you Miss Cielo, Mr. Potter."

And he left, leaving the two exhausted teens alone in the room, each with a new outlook on life. 

---

  
  
  
  


Chelsea: don't look at me like that! It was all Jeanette Idea!

Gemini: ... Unforgivable Baby sitter...

Chelsea: Jeez, I said I was sorry... leave me ALONE!

Gemini: I can't believe you took advice from a girl who renamed herself "the monkey"

Jeanette: Hey! I resent that remark!

Gemini: so you're the one who name this chapter.

Jeanette: ::beams:: yup yup!

Sirius: Hey G, were cool right? No more playing 'lets see who can draw blood first'

Jeanette: ::jaw drops eyes bug, a janitor is called to mop up the sudden rush of drool:: S-s-s-s-SIRIUS!

Sirius: ::grins:: Hey cutie.

Gemini: Hey! Stay away from him...

Chelsea: Oh have fun Nettey, he's all yours, Miss Moon over here needs some competition.

Gemini: ::sputtering:: I do NOT like Sirius. 

Chelsea: ya huh, sure. That why me reviewers want you two back together right?

Remus: Hey! People want us back together too you know.

Gemini: Yeah! When am I going to get some action!

Chelsea: Calm down! Don't worry Gemini-Sama. You'll end up with someone, maybe, if I feel like it. At the rate your going, your never going to get a boy friend.

Gemini: Li uccideròò

Chelsea: yeah well... Omae o Koroso!

Gemini: not if I do it first!

Chelsea: nu uh

Gemini: si

Chelsea: nu uh

Gemini: si

Chelsea: nu uh

Gemini: si 

Chelsea: Nu uh

Remus: ::rolls eyes:: Well Jeanette and Sirius are... well... preoccupied right now, and Gemini and Chelsea are fighting like children so, please. Review, for my sake.


	38. I modi della strega

Chibi Chel: You are going to get beat for this, you know that right.

Neko Sea: I can't help it, I Am Chelsea's Drama/Angst/Fluff muse. And I haven't been on call for EVER.

Chelsea: It's ok, I like this chapter ::grins:: hi everybody! What's up? You all should be proud, I typed this entire chapter in two days!

Chibi Chel: That's because you have no life.

Chelsea: No that because report card day was on Tuesday, and all me friends are grounded from life remember?

Chibi Chel: Heh, oh yeah.

Chelsea: and I didn't get in trouble for me D in bio because I got an A in algebra... and I haven't gotten an a in math since...

Neko Sea: 4th grade...

Chelsea: There we go. And all my Gemini/Sirius shipper are going to want to shoot me when they read this chapter...

Chibi Chel: That's why we installed our state of the art Muggle Protection Unit...

Neko Sea: AkA an armored tank... never underestimate muggle technology... there is no magical replacement for the rocket launcher :)

Chelsea: any ways, while I try to find where I left the keys to this thing.. Here's the chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  


I modi Della Strega 

The Ways Of The Witch  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius cursed silently as he found himself in the dream like surroundings once more. The blue mountains loomed off in the distance, a light fog covered the green grass on the ground as the wind whipped around his body. 

He felt the presence of her again, The Lady of Broken shards of Silver. The lady of Destruction. He slowly turned around, his eyes hoping to be deceived. His wished did not come true as he found himself standing before her, cowering in her shadow. 

Sirius inhaled deeply cursing under his breath. He looked back up at the statue, her hands outstretched toward him as if pleading for help. Sirius looked up at the statue of jagged silver and slowly outstretched a hand as if to touch her, but drew it back as he remembered what happened the last time he touched her.

Pain. A searing pain that he himself had never felt before in his life. But something about the statue drew him closer. He looked up and his eyes of stormy gray met the eyes of the woman and he stumbled back in shock to see that they were as realistic as his own. Dark eyes stared back at him, emotion simply pouring from the two orbs of darkness drowning him in a state of awe. He knew those eyes. Of whom he could not place but deep down inside he could feel it. He could feel the eyes boring into his as if to see his soul, his true nature.

They were calling to him. Pleading with him, as if telling him to help her. He found himself walking toward her, his hands out in front of him. He didn't know what he was doing it, or why, but he felt it deep in his gut to do something. Slowly he reached his hands out, allowing them to hover above the sharp, jagged edges of a celestial brand of glass. Coldness radiated off of her as his fingered drew closer, finally ripping in a pulling at the shards, tearing his flesh, hot blood pouring down his hands. 

He didn't care. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline filled him as he pulled desperately at her, tossing whatever the casing was on to the ground below him, each piece tainted red with blood. Finally after much struggle he managed to free her hand. 

A brilliant white light sprang from the uncovered flesh as it exposed a hand covered in cuts and calloused. The slender hand slowly began to move and its fingers curled up and flew out once more. 

Sirius looked on in awe as he was suddenly startled, the hand had grabbed him and pulled him closer, her touch burning his skin as he cried out in pain. He looked into the dark orbs of pain and sorrow before the turned back to their glassy, emotionless state, and Sirius fell back into the darkness.

-

Sirius woke up with a start, looking wildly around the room, his breathing heavy and his whole body convulsed in fear. The dream came flooding back to him in fragments, mere flashes of what once was.

Silver.

Dark eyes.

Emotion.

Pain.

Fear.

Sorrow.

Blood.

Tears.

Flesh.

Coldness.

Darkness.

He remembered his hands, and how the blood once poured freely from them. Holding his breath, his unsteadily rose his shaking hands to his face and nearly screamed out in what he saw.

Upon his hands where cuts of silver, light pouring from his palms, where the jagged edges have once torn at his flesh. He watched in awe as the silver began to die out, slowly fading into a pale white, the lines of damage slowly disappearing until they were no more, his hands where once like they were before.

Flipping his hands over once again he looked on in disbelief, linking his eyes to make sure what he saw was real. Falling back on his bed from exhaustion Sirius let out a breath of relief coated in confusion.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he wondered softly aloud as not to wake his fellow roommates. 

He rolled over in bed and pulled the blankets over his head, only to fall into a slumber haunted by those dark, painful, emotional eyes, that ceased to leave his mind.

-

Frozen. 

Frozen in a coffin of ice and glass. Fearful eye's opened up to find that their owner was no longer in bed at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, but in a place of extreme beauty, a beauty unsurpassed by any other mortal place. The eyes slid in and out of focus until they laid upon a man in front of her, staring at her in awe.

Sirius.

The air caught in Gemini's chest as she tried to scream out to him, but no sound came from her mouth. Sirius was looking up at her with a determined look on his face as he began to pull her from her eerie prison. Slowly it felt as if a burden was being lifted from her soul as her hand was freed. Desperate for help, she lashed out and grabbed onto Sirius's arms. 

Shocking.

A shock was sent through her hand and she connected with him, as if her life force was pulsating into him. She watched as Sirius fell and she felt as she slipped back into darkness.

-

Gemini sat up in bed, eyes wide her hand shot out in front of her instinctively as she looked around the room for any sign of trouble. Her breathing was normal but her heart was racing. Realizing it was all a dream she sat back on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my goddess, I am going insane." She muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples."I can't believe I am dreaming about Sirius."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked out the window to see the moon, shining brightly against the dark sky, a blanket of stars surrounding her. 

Gemini smiled slightly as she nodded toward La Luna. She knew it was stupid to worry about something as insignificantly as a guy. And this was Sirius for crying out loud. Her brother. As this though came to her head her eyes widened and she shoved her head under her pillow and groaned. Lucifer was Diana's brother. And her soul mate.

-

"Hey G!" Sirius said as he jumped over the couch and landed next to his Italian friend, "What's up?"

Gemini blinked the sleep from her eyes as she turned her head slowly to look at her hyper friend. Her eyes connected and she felt a pang inside of her. Shaking it off as a lack of sleep she replied, "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh come on!" Sirius urged her, "You can't be doing nothing!"

Gemini blinked as she wondered how someone as stupidly as I could get such high grades. "Fine," she sighed, "Im talking to you, blinking, breathing, sitting, waiting, and thinking of ideas on how I can get you to stop _annoying_ me." Gemini said nonchalantly as she took out her wand and watched with amusement as Sirius slowly backed away from her and took a seat next to Peter on the floor.

"Did you do your divination homework?" Peter asked them as he rummaged through his school bag, looking for a quill.

"Crap!" Sirius exclaimed, smacking himself in the head, "What was it?"

"Think of a dream you've had, "he said "and try to remember it because we're going over dream interpretation today."

Sirius relaxed as he mock punch Peter in the arm, "Don't scare me like that Wormtail! That's not homework! If it's not written, you don't have to do it."

"Why? Do you not have a dream?" Gemini asked him sarcastically as she smirked in his direction.

"Well as a matter of fact Miss Gemini, I do." Sirius retaliated, sticking his tongue out, "Do you."

"Si," Gemini replied.

"Good then,"

"Yeah."

Peter just raised an eyebrow at his two friends, glancing back and forth, feeling the tension between the two of them. Shrugging it off he stood up and declared, "So, who want's breakfast."

-

"Yes Professor Trelawney, I promise not to argue with Lucias today." Gemini sighed as she sat back down across from the blonde Slytherin who was scowling in delight. Gemini rose her sharp brown eyes up to his, "You think this is funny, don't you."

"Oh I find it simply hilarious." Lucias said smoothly.

"Well laugh it up you git," Gemini sneered, "Because I'm switching partners." Gemini stood up and looked around the room once again. Sirius.

"Eh! James!" Gemini called out over the conversations of the other students, "Lucias is threatening me that if I play in the next game he will dye Lily's hair purple." She called in a sing song voice, watching with pleasure as James came barreling over and sitting down in her seat. "Play nice boys."

Gemini smirked as she walked across the room, waving to Professor Trelawney in the process and sat down across from Sirius. "Hey Fratello."

Sirius yawned and replied, "Hey."

"Attention class!" Trelawney announced, "Order! Good. Today class we venture into the misty realms of dreams. Dreams are the gateway to your soul and some times your future." She paused for dramatic effect, "There will be mornings when I awake with the memory of a dream that had in every respect the authenticity of reality. People in my dreams whom I have never seen in my waking world will linger in my memory. Perhaps you, too, have awoken from a dream that impacted you so much it seemed real -- so much it remains etched in your mind to this day. The transformation of a thought from imagination to memory alone is an astounding occurrence." She peered around the room from under heavily painted eyelids before continuing. "Today class you are to create a dream outline, to come to understand what your mind is trying to tell you." She picked up a stack of parchment and began to hand one out to every student in the room. "On this sheet of parchment are questions that will help you unveil the true meaning of your dreams. Each question will not correspond with each dream, but try your best to accomplish this by the end of class. You may begin!"

Gemini rolled her eyes as she picked up her sheet of parchment and her quill. "Ready Sirius."

Sirius grinned and replied, "Readier than I'll ever be. Let's get this over with. I have a few dungbombs and I'm itching to set them off."

Gemini smirked as she looked at the first question.  
  


How am I, the dream ego, acting in this dream? (Aggressive, assertive, passive, active, etc . . . ) 

//Well, I guess I'll use the dream from last night . . . //

*Inactive, immobile*

What are the various feelings/emotions in the dream? (Both "mine" and those of other characters...)

//well, this one seems easy enough//

*Fear, pain, surprise*

What is the context of the dream?   
//Context... hmm... I'll skip this one//

*n/a*

In the dream, who are the main characters? 

//This is way to easy//

*Myself and Sirius*

Who (or what) is the adversary? 

//Adversary? Oh wait now I remember, adversaire! Stupid English words//

*None*

Who (or what) is being wounded? 

//Well, Sirius was bleeding, but I was frozen hmmm//

*Sirius*

Who (or what) is being healed? 

//Me I guess//

*My self*

Who (or what) is my companion? 

//Well, the only other person there was Sirius...//

*Sirius*

Did I dream of actual people, or imaginary people? 

//well unless me and Sirius are imaginary..//

*actual*

Could the characters all be different aspects of myself? 

//Sirius... an aspect of me... yeah right//

*no*

What are the outstanding features or symbols in the dream? (For example: flood, animals, house, etc.) 

//that glass stuff that surrounded me, that could be symbolic...//

*Restraining glass surroundings*

How might these features relate to me, my emotions, or my personality? 

//Huh?//

*They don't I suppose*

How does the dream as a whole relate to my personality? 

//well I am closed in... but I don't know...//

*I'm introverted*

What are the main actions in the dream? 

//oh goddess I don't want to remember//

*Bleeding reaching*

What would I like to avoid in the dream? 

//bleeding... hurting sirius, I mean he's my brother why would I want to hurt him.. But.. NO stop that train of thought right now Gemini Cielo!... ok back on task... no more thinking about Sirius.//

*the hurt and the pain and the suffocating*

What actions might it be suggesting that I consider? 

//That I hurt Sirius... NO stop it you damn mind! Stop stop stop stop stop!//

*None that I can think of*

Does the dream trigger any memories? 

//Pain... I inflicted... oh goddess. I'm so sorry... //

*no*

Do any of the elements of the dream relate to my past? 

//Mama, Papa, Pisces...I'm so sorry.. But what does Sirius have to do with it?//

*no*

Why might this part of my past be called to my attention now? 

//Oh goddess... I'm going to be the cause of Sirius's... no! It can't be..., can it?//

*Haven't the slightest clue*

Does the dream trigger any further questions? 

//Am I going to kill Sirius? Oh goddess no, I can't think like that.//

*what does this dream have to do with Sirius*

Why did I need this dream? 

// Is it a warning? He was trying to help me... then he fell into darkness and... oh no.. It will be my fault//

*to warn me of something*

What is its positive message for me?

//There is no goddess damn positive message. I killed my brother. I am covered in shards of glass and knives. I cannot be touched without hurting someone! How the hell is that positive!//

*there is none* 

Was the dream more physical, or emotional?

//I don't know... I felt the hurt I felt the pain I felt the fear... I haven't had dreams like this since I was a kid, why are they happening to me now? But it was really emotional though...my inner battle... my inner demon...//

*it was both*  
  


"G are you alright?" Sirius asked, snapping Gemini out of her trance. Sirius had been watching her very carefully as her expression turned from normal to pain filled. He watched as the emotions flashed upon her eyes.

Oh," Gemini said, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Yeah, I'm fine."She rose a slender hand and rubbed the back on her neck, "Just a bit tired that's all. Done with your outline?"

"Yeah." Sirius said proudly, grinning goofily, "Let's me see yours." He said, not waiting for a response as he snatched the parchment from Gemini's frantic reach.

Gemini sat back on her pillow, panic flooding her mind. 

//Why did I have to choose that dream? Why did I choose the dream where I become the lightweight champion of the world? No I have to pick the dream in which I kill my brother. Perfect.//

"G, please tell me you are kidding me." Sirius said, looking up at her, his voice unusually serious. "Please tell me you made this up."

"What are you talking about Sirius." Gemini asked him, leaning in closer so that their conversation would be quieter.

"Our answers," he said handing his parchment to her for her to look over it. Gemini's eyes widened considerably as sirius continued, "There almost exactly the same."

Gemini's hand covered her gaping mouth as she looked up at sirius, her eyes overflowing in shock. Sirius held a similar expression as he stared at her.

//her eyes... where have I seen those eyes before... holy shit... it was her.//

"siete lui" Gemini murmured as class ended and Trelawney dismissed them.

Gemini grabbed her back and ran out of the class room, literally floating down the ladder, and pushed people out of her way as she barreled through the corridors. She could hear sirius calling out to her, begging her to stop. All of her training went flying out of the window. Sudden emotions fleeing her enclosed heart, emotions she hasn't felt in years, emotions she's locked up, and intended on keeping locked up escaped her soul.

Stopping suddenly in her tracks, she whipped around and waited for sirius, watching as people moved out of his way, making a path for Happy go Luck Padfoot.

"G, what the hell is wrong with you!" he panted, grabbing her shoulders. 

Normally, if someone grabbed Gemini, the offender would be pissing in a bag for weeks, but right now she didn't care.

"Sirius! Don't you get it?!" she yelled, ignoring the looks from every student in the corridor, all stopping to watch them."The dream! It wasn't a mere coincidence!" she lowered her voice as she noticed the bystanders, "look at it Sirius. Look at the dream. And look at my past. Look at my heritage. Then you'll see why I am so freaked out!"

"G, I don't ge-"

"Sirius!" she said firmly, lower her voice once again, "You are going to die at the hands of Dea Della Morte."

"What." He said in shock, he looked around at all of the people and notice they were all staring. Glaring at them, he grabbed Gemini by the arm and guided her through the mass of people until they broke apart, hurrying to their next class.

Gemini allowed Sirius to guide her. He was the only person she gave in to like this. She didn't know why, but she felt protected while she was near him. Which seemed quite ironic considering Gemini could kill a person in 17 different ways in less than 30 seconds. But it wasn't physical protection. It was more like emotional protection. It was more of a big brother protecting his little sister from the monsters in the closet. The monsters in her closest, her soul. 

Sirius pulled Gemini in a hidden room which she has never seen before. It was a plain room an old classroom maybe. It was covered in dust and spider webs, its old age plainly evident in the condition of the furniture in the room. 

Sirius walked over to a couch and began to beat it to get the dust off. Gemini stepped in front of him, pushing him aside as she held her open palms in front of her mouth, kneeling down so that her face was level with the couch and she blew lightly a spell barely audible as the dust seemed to be blown away with much force. 

Gemini looked up at Sirius who said, "sit."

Gemini nodded and sat down on the couch, not looking Sirius in the eye.

"Gemini." Sirius said, sitting down next to her on the couch, "What did you mean. You shall die under the hands of Dea Della Morte."

Gemini looked up at Sirius with an emotionless face. But every emotion that was absent from her face lived in her eyes, like a fire they blazed every human emotion in two wide orbs of umber. 

"Sirius." She began, "Think about it. My parents are dead. My sister is dead. Every Goddess damn family member I have ever had are dead. Lily's family is dead. She was almost killed by Voldemort. Bella almost died in the lake. Don't you sense a pattern here?"

"What are you talking about Gemini?" 

"Every single person I have become close with has *died* Sirius. Everything I touch is destroyed. And this dream is only making matters worse. I grabbed your hand. I touched you. I cursed you with my plague of death that come upon all that are close to me! You are my brother Sirius. I can't afford to lose you. I don't want to hurt you I-"

"You're not going to hurt me Gemini. And there is no way in hell you are going to keep me away from you I-"

"Sirius stop. There is something that you don't know about me. About my heritage."

"What about it."

"It involves you."

"What?"

"Sirius. In Italian mythology there where two god's. Diana Lucifera and Lucifer Dianus. This is their story. The gospel of the witches. Diana, goddess of the moon greatly loved her brother Lucifer, the god of the Sun, the god of Light and Splendor, who was so proud of his beauty, and who for his pride was driven from Paradise. Diana had by her brother a daughter, who they gave the name of Aradia Herodius. In those days there were on earth many rich and many poor. The rich made slaves of the poor. In those days were many slaves who were cruelly treated; in every palace tortures, in every castle prisoners. Many slaves escaped. They fled to the country; thus they became thieves and evil folk. Instead of sleeping by nigh, they plotted escape and robbed their masters, and then slew them. So they dwelt in the mountains and forests as robbers and assassins, all to avoid slavery. Diana one day came to her daughter and told her that she was to go to earth as a mortal maiden and to teach the craft of magic to those who suffer and how to destroy the evil race of their oppressors, and so it came that Aradia set foot upon earth, her godlike immorality gone. She taught men and women her mother magic's unto the mortal race. Before Aradia died she said to her followers The Charge of Aradia. Directions on how to call to her and her mother when their help is needed. Now the three sit in heaven, Diana Lucifera, Lucifer Dianus, and Aradia Herodius. That was the beginning of The Cielo legacy, *my* Legacy."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Sirius asked, pacing in front of her, running his hands through his chin length locks.

"Sirius, listen." Gemini said, her voice dripping with emotion, "My life, it will not be an easy one from what the stories say."

"What stories? You're not making any sense Gemini you-"

"The stories of Diana! The myths, the legends, whatever happened to Diana, odds are it will happen to me. Diana is the Virgin mother of all. She gave birth without a spouse, no husband. Is this sinking in yet Sirius or do I need to explain more? How about the fact that my daughter will be the heiress of Aradia. That she will be the messiah of 'the people' of Italy. Does this not seem fair to you?! My entire life is already planned out Sirius. I am the avenger. You hear me speak of the rule of three. Well I take responsibility upon myself to 'return the favor'. To be the huntress of the destroyer, the killer of the oppressor, to be what I am made to be. I-"

"GEMINI!" Sirius yelled, grabbing her shoulders, looking her in the eye with a fierce passion, "You are Not Diana. You are Gemini Cielo. The daughter of Stella and Virgo. You are a sixteen-year old girl, ok. Nothing more, and nothing less. You are my little sister Gemini. And it scares me to hear you speak like this! I don't believe in what you are Gemini. I have my god. And you have your gods. And so be it. But whatever power you hold inside yourself Gemini, it is yours. For you are you, and that's all."

Gemini's breathing became heavy as her violent eyes bore into his gray orbs. He didn't believe her. He thought her as a fraud. A little girl, speaking gibberish about some people that she made up.

"Don't touch me." Gemini seethed, her eyes two burning black coals as she ripper her self away from Sirius's grasp. "I gave you my soul, told you why I am the way I am and you don't believe me! You are so Goddess damned superficial Sirius!" Gemini ran her hand through her thick past waist length hair as she whirled around looking at Sirius with an uncontrollable anger in her eyes, she tried to find the word to express exactly how she was feeling but only one thing came to mind. "Siete Lucifer voi scopata balordo!"

As she stormed out of the room, her pride burning in her chest, leaving Sirius silently fuming and he went over Gemini's screams in his head. "What the hell does Lucifer have to do with me. Stupid bloody git."

Sirius sighed and threw his back over his shoulder and he left the small room, thinking up of an excuse for being late for History of Magic while he walked.

//I wonder what Jeanette is doing this weekend//

  
  
  
  


Chelsea: Woah, this thing is Shibby! Oh cool a little read Button...

Chibi Chel: Press the button

Neko sea: Don't do it!

Chibi Chel: Press the button

Neko sea: Don't do it!

Chibi Chel: Press the button

Neko sea: Don't do it!

Chibi Chel: Don't do it!

Neko Sea: PRESS THE GOD DAMN BUTTON RIGHT NOW CHELSEA

Chelsea: Okie Dokie ::presses little red button::

Rocket Launcher: ::BOOM:: ::Sends the GREEN MOOSE towards Scotland::

Chelsea: Shibby! ::all three lean and listen with Chelsea's super author powers:: 

Jeanette: ::runs up:: Chelsea! You won't believe what just happened! The GREEN moose is attacking the Hufflepuff common room! ::a silence:: what are you going to do about it.

Chelsea and Jeanette: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Chelsea: I hope the green moose find's it's way to the raven claw common room...

Jeanette: KILL THE STUDIOUS BASTARDS... woah... outburst... sorry.

Neko Sea: Chelsea, I know The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's are super wonky... but the goddess JKR needs them.

Chelsea: ::pouts:: fine! ::twitches nose and does the I dream of Jeanie thingy:: all better...

Neko Sea: ::stern look:: 

Chelsea: Fine Fine! I'll get rid of the moose, but he won't be happy!

Neko Sea: That's ok, we can rocket launch him to Afghanistan...

Chelsea: shibby ::does the lil I dream on jeanie thing:: He's gone.

Chibi Chel: Good. Now review! Or the green moose shall come after ::points:: you!  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Rompere vetro, teste battenti

Chibi Chel: This was a stupid chapter.

Nettey: Oh I don't think so, I think it is a *very* good chapter. Kudos to Chelsea!

Neko Sea: You only like it because you are getting ready to get some nookie with Sirius...

Nettey: ... Yeah, your point.

Sirius: Oh lets face it. You just want to get into my pants!

Nettey: Good Call Captain Obvious. Do you object to this?

Sirius: oh god no. hop right in!

Jeanette: that's what I thought... now with out further ado...

  
  


Rompere vetro, teste battenti

Breaking Glass, banging heads

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gemini held her bag close to her as she stormed down the empty corridors, picture frames and suits of armors shaking as she passed for the sheer energy that was radiating off of her was causing her telekinesis to go haywire. She couldn't believe that Sirius's didn't believe her. How could he honestly believe that she would be making up something like that. Did the moon mark on her forehead mean nothing to him? He has seen her transform before, seen her in the light of Diana yet he still didn't believe her. Fine. If Sirius didn't want to believe her than she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She was Gemini Cielo. The heiress to the Great Diana of Italia. A future assassin for the English Ministry of Magic. A cut throat, tough as nails, ruthless fighter in the war of good vs. evil. How could she have let someone under her skin? Only Lily knew what Gemini's felt, and she respected her on what she believed. But Gemini was used to being alone. It's not every day you meet a 16-year-old assassin demigoddess, that combination is likely to scare people off. And if Sirius didn't accept her. That was fine with her.

She shoved her hands into her pockets, preparing herself to walk into History of Magic 20 minutes late when she heard it.

'Kill him'

Gemini stopped dead in her tracks, whirling around, expecting to see Peeves floating behind her, a water balloon ready to be thrown in her water fearing face.

'Kill him'

There it was again. Gemini looked around frantically through narrowed eyes, turning in her spot, taking her wand out of her sleeve. 

'He does not believe you. He is a threat. Kill him.'

Gemini stopped, her hands dropping to her side. She recognized that voice. It was her own but surely she didn't hate Sirius that much to kill him.

Pushing it to the back of her mind she shook her head and walked into History of Magic.

"Spiacente sono in ritardo," Gemini said as she stood in the door frame, "Potrei dirvi che la veritàà, o io potesse stare a voi circa dove sono stato ma non lo credereste il uno o il altro modo, cosìì lasciasse l' opinione giusta ho avuto problema femminile e lo chiamo un giorno noi? " Gemini asked sarcastically as she walked to her desk, her sharp tongue not shocking to the ghostly teacher.

"English Miss Cielo," Binns drawled, looking quite unamused as the class snikered.

It took Gemini a few moments to realize she has reverted back to Italian, Taking a deep breath a closing her eyes, she cleared her mind before translating. "Sorry I'm late. I could tell you the truth, or I can lie to you about where I have been but you wouldn't believe me either way, so lets just say I had a feminine problem and call it a day."

"You know that will be a detention Miss Cielo." Binns drawled as Sirius walked into the room. "Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Black. I dare say you and Miss Cielo will be sharing a detention. Sit."

Sirius just plastered of a sloppy grin and strolled to his desk next to James, who was shooting him inquisitive glances and he looked back and forth from him and Gemini. 

Gemini's face was resolute, set in stone as she stared as a spot on the wall, her eyes boring into the wall as if she could see strait through it.

Lily was concerned. She knew that Gemini and Sirius where like brother and sister, and the tension that was being felt between the two of them was radiating in the room. She could feel it in her bone. The slight vibration of energy that was irradiating from Gemini's stress provoke telekinesis. That is not a good thing.

Suddenly every glass object in the room exploded in a crash of broken light. Screams filled the air as students covered their heads, hiding under tables and books, all chaos being set loose from the after shock of the detonation. 

And in the midst of the chaos Lily looked up wildly looking for her best friend only to gasp in shock. Gemini sat in her seat, the shattered glass surrounding her like droplets of ice reflecting of every light source. A wicked, twisted smile played her lips as she looked around at the destruction she has caused. She brought one slender hand up to her shoulder to brush off small shards of glass, not seeming to notice as her hand turned red. She shook her long hair out as she turned and looked at Lily with a look of pure satisfaction.

//It's good for a start// the voice said in the back of her head as her eyes flashed visibly.

Lily looked on in awe as she saw Gemini in a state she has not seen her in since their third year after her parents died. A state of pure venom, hate and vengeance. The emotions that pulsated through her veins erupting in bursts of telekinetic energy, destroying all things around her. Lily's eyes burrowed in concern though when she saw Gemini's eyes change. A flash, short, yet noticeable. Something wasn't right about Gemini. Something that if not stopped, can be more destructive than the strongest hex, and more painful as well. 

-

"I swear Gemini Cielo." Madame Pompfrey vented as she cleaned up Gemini's cuts, "One of these days you are going to kill yourself, you know that right?"

Gemini looked at her with a smirk on her lips, "That is my plan."

Madame Pompfrey sighed as she wrapped up her hand in gauze. "I still don't understand how you didn't scratch up that face of yours."

"Luck I guess." Gemini replied flatly, her smirk still on her lips.

Madame Pompfrey left her to tend to the others in the hospital wing, each with cuts of their own. Gemini sat cross legged on a cot in the hospital wing, spinning her wand carelessly in her hands, the pan and suffering evidently no phasing her. 

"Gemini!" Lily called as she padded over to her best friend, "You ok?"

Gemini looked up and smiled a true smile only saved for her, "Yeah. Just a few fragments of glass in my hands. Nothing to worry about."

"Why where you and Sirius late?" Lily asked, sitting down across from her on the cot, a look of concern in her deep emerald eyes. "Gemini what's wrong I know something is bothering you."

Gemini looked down at her bandaged hands before looking back up at Lily. She leaned in close and said very softly. "He does not believe me."

Lily's eyes widened as her jaw dropped in shock. "He doesn't?"

"The ass thinks I made it up. He goddess damn thinks I'm making up all of the myths and the stories. He has even seen me transform, he has seen the mark upon my forehead yet he still thinks of me as a deranged little girl with an over active imagination who can think up of myths that ACTUALLY EXIST!" Gemini vented, others looking at the two with curiosity. 

"Shh..." Lily murmured, "It doesn't matter that Sirius doesn't believe you. He is a stubborn git and he only thinks about himself and his bitches." This brought a smile to Gemini's face as she and Lily laughed lightly, "See? Now why would you want him to believe in you? Just as long you believe in it, it's fine. I may not believe in it, but I respect it. Alright?"

"Si." Gemini said, flexing her bandaged hand. "Moody will not be pleased with me." Gemini said lightly, a bit of humor in her voice.

Lily laughed and replied, "And why is that?"

"I told him I would work on my anger management skills." she said seriously before both girl erupted in to gales of laughter, holding on to each other for support as they both fell off of the cot. 

"I swear." Sirius mumbled to James, "those two are getting more deranged by the day."

"Aye." James commented as he looked on at his girlfriend and fellow Auror, "But Lily is naturally this light hearted."

"But G? That girl has some serious mental issues, she needs to be submitted to St. Mungo's for life." Sirius said seriously, looking at James with a skeptical look upon his face.

James shook his head as Gemini and Lily calmed down, "Yes, I agree with you on that, but there is a reason behind her insanity."

Sirius looked over to his best friend with a raised eyebrow, "What? Like she would have told you something she hasn't told me?"

James looked at Sirius, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "All I'm saying is that Gemini's deeper than you can have ever imagined. You should know. She tells you everything. She trusts you as much as she trusts Lily. And gaining her trust is hard to do. Come on. I need to get out of her. I hate hospitals." James began to walk towards Lily, leaving Sirius there with a blank look on his normally cheerful face.

//What the hell did I just do. I just lost a sister//

-

"Sirius?" Jeanette called out from over an armchair. "Oh my God are you ok?"

Sirius looked over and immediately grinned when he saw the short fourth year chaser. Her green eyes sparkled as he walked over and her brunette friend, Leigh, flared into giggles. 

"Hey Jeanette. I'm doing fine." He laughed as he reached the couch where the two girls sat. "News does travel fast around here."

Jeanette was a chaser on the Gryffendor Quidditch team, two years under Sirius. She had sleek black hair that was usually held up in a messy bun, and dark-green eyes which stood out against her skin. Her best friend Leigh was a bit shorter than her, but not by much. She had as her father called 'tiger eyes', for her eye's where the same color as the stone. Her mid-length brown (that was streaked a different color each day) hair was ususal kept down or thrown up in a ponytail. Both Jeanette and Leigh where sort of the 'rebels' of the school. Both loved rock, hated disco, but loved style. Where Jeanette was sleek and stylish, Leigh was all out grunged. 

"Yeah," Leigh said with a blush, "We heard what happened during potions. Some one ran in to the class room and just blurted it out and-"

Jeanette placed a hand over her hyper friend's mouth, "And we heard something happened In your class. I was so worried."

Sirius grinned and then went in for the kill, "Jeanette, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Would you like to go with me?"

Jeanette looked at Sirius, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. A lazy smiled passed over her face as she promptly fainted, her head landing on Leigh's lap.

"She'd love to." Leigh replied happily for her inept friend.

"Great. Um, tell her that I'll meet her in the Entrance hall at Half past noon?"

"Right." Leigh said, fanning her best friends blissful face. As Sirius turned to return to his friends, Leigh stopped him, "Sirius!" He turned around again, looking at the brunette. "What's Peter doing this weekend?"

-

"Jeanette?" Gemini repeated, looking at bella in disbelief.

"That's what I said. He going to Hogsmeade with Jeanette. And her friend, Leigh I think it is, is going with peter."

Gemini dropped her brush as she look at Bella in disbelief. "Peter... our Peter? Wormtail Peter?"

"Yes. I know it surprised me to!" Bella laughed, "I know you don't like him. But I think it's good for him to be going out with her. They way he acts is due to the fact he is innocently naive."

"Sorry, can't sympathize with him can I?' Gemini asked, "I don't remember what it's like being innocent." Gemini said flatly as she brushed out her unruly long hair. "But go on. I am dying to know why Peter is such an asshole."

"Mind your mouth Gemini. Peter doesn't know any better. I mean honestly Gemini, would you call yourself normal?"

"Absolutely not." Gemini commented, "Normality is over rated."

"And there you go. You are something completely new to him. He probably grew up like most boys have. Girls are your subordinates. Boys are tougher, stronger and smarter than girls. As they say, Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of. You're more of a Beater Bat, boxing gloves and everything contradictory and difficult, that's what you're made of."

"And damn proud of it to." Gemini laughed shortly, trying to untangle her extra long hair.

"Can you at least please try to tolerate him?" Bella pleaded, "For the marauder's sake?"

"'Ill do it for James and Remus. I refuse to associate myself with that rat bastard Sirius. He can drop dead for all I care."

"Gemini!" Bella gasped, "That's horrible!"

Gemini let out a soft, yet slightly insane laugh "It may be horrible. But it is nothing compared to what he did to me."

-

"I have a date with Sirius Black!" Jeanette exclaimed as she tossed her self on her bed, squealing in delight.

"Kudos to you." Leigh laughed as she switched on the wizards' wireless. "Ugh. How can people listen to this stuff!" she exclaimed as the newest Hit, "Make Love not Baslisks.' Blared out of the speakers. After much complaining and knob turning heavy rock poured out of the speakers, "This is what I'm talking about!" she laughed as she jumped on her bed and began to play the air guitar murmuring the lyrics under her breath.

"So I hear you are going with Peter Petigrew." Jeanette Called over the music.

"Yeah. Considering how I just told you Nettey!" Chelsea yelled, a smile on her face.

"But he doesn't seem your type." Nettey commented as she rolled over on her stomach to watch her psychotic friend, "He seems too proper for you."

Leigh just grinned and replied, "Well I always love a challenge. Who cares if he's not me type!" Suddenly she dropped everything she was doing as stared at the wizard wireless with a look of glee on her face.

*Right Now!*

Leigh laughed insanely along with the song as she looked at her friend, who promptly shoved her head under her pillow, knowing what was coming.

Leigh jumped on her bed and took stance, air guitar in hand, tiger eyes flared in excitement.

"I am an antichrist!" She sang along with the song, jumping up and down on her bed, flailing with the air guitar. " I am an anarchist." She jumped off on her bed, kneeling down singing the words with pure passion. She stood up and hopped, skipped and jumped to Jeanette's bed where she was now looking at her with an unamused look on her face. " Don't know what I want but I know how to get it." She flung her hands up in the air and kneeled down on both knees, singing out" I wanna destroy the passer by 'cos I Wanna BE anarchy!"

The song continued to play as Leigh stood up, a satisfied smile on her face as Nettey looked on, unamused.

"Must you do that every time one of your songs comes on?" Nettey asked, a suppressed smile trying to break away from her lips.

Leigh just laughed and replied, "Yeah. The Sex Pistols do that do you. Your lucky KISS wasn't on. I would have done a complete rendition of the great Gene Simons." Leigh said as she stuck out her tongue, impersonating her idol.

"You scare me." Nettey Laughed as she looked at her crazed, multi hair colored friend.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." Leigh said with a smile as she walked over to her bed. "So. What color hair should my hair be streaked this Saturday?"

-

"Yeah Petey!" James laughed as he punched his friends shoulder, "I didn't know that you had it in you!"

"Yeah Wormtail you dog you!" Sirius added in after he delivered the good news. "She's totally into you man!"

"Who was it again?" Remus asked from behind a book on his bed.

"Leigh. Leigh DiAngelo. She's best friends with Jeanette." Sirius replied.

"Leigh... she's the one with the..."

"Weird hair." Peter answered, "I don't know you guys. She seems a bit, well not for me."

"Come on Peter!" Sirius begged, "Just try her out! I'm sure she is sweet, despite her bright head of hair."

"Try her out?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius from over his book, "What is she? A new Quidditch broom or a pair of shoes?"

"That's how you have to think." Sirius said with a cocky grin on his face.

"You're sick Sirius." James laughed as she threw a pillow at him, "Your corrupting him."

"Never mind these hypocrites Peter. Stick with me and you'll be fine!" He slung a arm around his smaller arms shoulders and leading him out of the room, giving him all of the tips of his 'trade'.

"That all we need." James sighed, falling back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head, "a second Sirius."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeanette: Chel, you get all the men in Hogwarts you want if I get with Sirius the next chapter.

Chelsea: Anyone...

Remus: Hey what about me! I'm like... 40 in your time!

Jeanette & Chelsea: Ageing potion...

Jeanette: Chelsea, what ever happened to your armored tank?

Chelsea: ::blushes:: heh heh, well it's funny actually. I got pulled over by a cop right...

Jeanette: how fast where you going?

Chelsea: 120

Nettey: can armored tanks even go that fast?

Chelsea: Mine can.

Jeanette: Right... and

Chelsea: and you see, the found my moose

Jeanette: they found the green moose...

Chelsea: yup... so now me armors tank and the green moose are getting inspected to see how it can do 120 and shoot green mices

Jeanette: Moose, it's moose...

Chelsea: Yeah, well I speak Chelish, and in Chelish it Mices so HA...

Chibi Chel: We need to do a disclaimer... cos the lawyers are itching to sue us.

Neko Sea: yeah

Chelsea: Fine... I own ::counts off fingers:: my big red fuzzy blanket, my lil wolfie stuffed animal Remus, this shitty piece of crap word processor, 57 cheetos, a bottle of code red mountain dew, 2 pairs of ufo's, my GRR shirt, and my vans from the 8th grade. Did I even mention Harry Potter in that list? NO! And as a last note, I own Gemini Cielo, the manipulations in the Diana Myths (which are all true, just the heiress thing I made up is mine) and Miss Goddess JKR may own Remus... but his heart belong to me!

Remus: aww gee ::blushed::

Chelsea: He's so cute when he does that!

  
  
  
  


NEXT CHAPTER GOODIES!: Nettey gets into Sirius's pants! Leigh scares Peter! James and Lily love each other because they are perfect together! Remus is just plain Cute! Sex, deatheaters, chaos, Head banging, people screaming, Gemini cursing... ::sigh:: it's going to be one kick ass chapter. And PLEASE review! They keep me alive and writing... ::sniff sniff::


	40. Campo di Battaglia

  
  


Chibi Chel: WHOO HOO! We're over the hill! ((does a lil dance))

Neko Sea: that's it, in to the straight jacket with you

Chibi Chel: Yay! The pillow room!

Chelsea: Ok, this isn't all I promised, I don't know why... but my chapters have been rather... violent and angsty lately... which really isn't me...

Chibi Chel: Tell me about it! Me and Neko Sea have been going overtime. Do you know how hard it is to come up with magical violence?!

Neko Sea: Well, at least you didn't have to ruin people's lives! And destroy their pasts!

Chelsea: see what I mean... and I have a few questions... I'm not so sure about this whole writing thing any more... So is my story to cliche? Is Gemini a Mary Sue... and should I continue...  
  
  
  


Campo di Battaglia 

Battle Field   
  
  
  


"Oh come on Gemini!" Bella begged as she sat on her friends' bed, "Come to Hogsmeade with us!"

Gemini just sighed as she looked up at her friend once again, "Bella I have already told you. One, I haven't boxed in ages and I am itching to punch something. And two, Sirius will be there and I refuse to associate myself with him." Gemini said, lacing up her sneakers.

"Gemini. You have been cooped up in this school far too long. It's nice out and for once it is not raining. Even James, Mr. Quidditch himself is taking the day off to go to Hogsmeade with Lily. It'll be fun!"

"Bella, you forget that pushing myself to the limit, punching something so hard and so much that my knuckles start to bleed is my form of fun." Gemini said seriously, looking up at her pleading friend.

"Please! Do it for me! You can leave Sirius alone. We don't even have to sit with him! Besides, Malfoy's going to be there and you can tell he likes you." Bella taunted, snapped Gemini out of her ignoring daze.

"What?" Gemini snapped, her brawn eyes looking in to bella's with a look of disbelief. 

"Don't tell me that Miss Gemini, she who has the eyes of a Hippogriff has failed to notice that she has gained the attention of Lucias Malfoy? The Sexiest Slytherin in the school?" Bella exclaimed in mock surprise, one hand covering her heart.

Gemini just smirked and replied, "He does not like me. He likes my body. Two completely different concepts."

"Oh shut it. You are coming with me and that's final." Bella said defiantly, standing up and dragging Gemini with her. 

"Since when do I listen to people?" Gemini said sarcastically, looking at her friends pleading blue eyes. 

"Since now. I am no normal person, I am Arabella Figg and you will do as I say for I know you Gemini Cielo, and you need to get out more. Like you told me, Don't go to bed angry, stay up and plot evil revenge all night long."

"Bella, bella speech, honestly. But I'm not angry and I'm not going to bed."

"Gemini. You are mad, you are one peeved Gryffendor and I can see it in your eyes. That's why you can never win at poker, because your eyes show all the emotions that your face lacks. Now come on, get out of bed and stop acting like Kai and Moana after they get dumped by one of their boyfriends."

"I am *not* acting like them!" Gemini exclaimed, throwing down her brush, trying to suppress a smile. 

"You so most definitely are Miss Gemini. Now get your but out of bed, we have some sugar to get high on." 

-

"These must be Goddess's gift to mankind." Gemini said as she popped yet another Ice Pippin in her mouth, her breath visible in the warm air.

"Told you that you would have fun, didn't I?" Bella smirked as she looked at her shorter friend.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't doubt you as much then eh?" Gemini replied as another Ice Pippin made its way into her mouth, "I'm thirsty. I need something to drink."

"Drink? We can head over to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers." Bella suggested as the two girls headed over towards the busy pub.

"No," Gemini said, shaking her head, "I need something stronger than A butterbeer, butterbeers are getting old. All we drink are butterbeer's and Pumpkin juice. I need a splash of home."

The two girls walked into the busy pub, crowds of students already sitting at the tables. The girls waved At Lily and James, Sirius and Jeanette, and Peter and Leigh, noticing Remus was sitting at the bar.

Gemini and Bella took a seat on either side on Remus, who was sipping a half done butterbeer.

"Hey Rem." Gemini said softly, punching him in the arm, "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"I got sick of the lovey doveyness of James and Lily, the sexual acts of Sirius and Jeanette, and the all around originality from Leigh. So I decided the bar would be the best place for me."

"What'll be girls?" Rosmerta asked them as she pulled two glasses from under the bar out and placed them on the table.

"Just a butterbeer please." Bella said softly, smiling as the sweet golden liquid was poured in front of her.

"Um," Gemini said, bitting her lower lip slightly, "I'll take an... You make Italian Spears here right?"

Rosmerta rose an eye brow but nodded and replaced her mug with a Rocks glass. One at a time she poured Peppermint Schnapps and Amaretto over the ice. "Here you go Miss Gemini. One Italian Spear.

"You are a great woman Rosmerta." Gemini said gratefully as she took the drink into her hand and brought it up to her lips. Forgetting all etiquette she knocked her head back and let the icy liquid stream down her throat, making her wide eyes tear up. Gasping for air as she straitened her neck she looked over to Remus and grinned, "Nothing like pure alcohol to make your day right?"

Suddenly outside an explosion was heard. Scream filled the air as explosions rang outside. Panic filled the pub quickly as people began to run out of the back of the pub and out of the emergency exit. 

James and his group soon met up with Gemini, Bella and Remus, who stayed by the bar waiting for their friends to catch up.

"Remus, Take Lily and Bella Back to the castle." He demanded to his friend who nodded and took both Lily and Bella's hand. 

"James, what's going on!" Lily pleaded, tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

James kissed her quickly before handing her face into his hands, "Trust me love, go with Remus. I'll catch up."

"Be careful!" Lily cried as another explosion was heard and Remus pulled the girls out of the pub.

Soon it was just James and Gemini alone in the pub, all the students had left yet the screams where still heard.

"Deatheaters." James summarized in one word what the commotion was all about. 

"Goddess damn it!" Gemini cursed as she reached for her wand, her tool to exemplify her already powerful magic.

"Come on," James said as he headed for the door, wand in hand, "Looks like our training is finally going to be tested."

Gemini trotted to catch up to him as the teens pushed the doors open only to be pushed back by an explosion of incredible magnitude. Gemini was sent flying back and she slammed into the bar, bottles breaking all around her as a curse was sent in her direction, breaking the remaining alcohol bottles, allowing the liquid to pour down on her in a waterfall of spirituous flavor. Rolling over on her side, glass cutting her skin in the process, alcohol mixing with the crimson life that was running down her arm, she dodged yet another hex. 

Wand held tightly in her right hand she rolled to her feet and went barreling toward the masked man, crashing her small frame into his body sending both of them careening through the air and landing on the streets of Hogsmeade. Taking her elbow, she slammed it into the man's masked face stunning him slightly. Another deatheater pulled her off of him, his wand held to her back. 

James came running up behind him and delivered well place stunning spell. Gemini nodded gratefully in his direction as ministry Aurors began apparating into the chaos. Gemini could see Moody dueling with a rather large man as Gemini administered a hard kick in the ribs to the man she crashed into. 

Flashes of red, green, white and blue filled the air in an assortment of rainbow scintillates as Gemini and James threw themselves into the battle back to back, ensuring their safety as well as others.

Hex after hex and curse after curse the Aurors seemed to be gaining the advantage as more Deatheaters fell. Fifteen Deatheaters lay on the ground and 12 other kept fighting relentlessly as the Aurors front line pushed them back. 

James and Gemini took many hits, their clothes stained red with blood. White stars danced in front of James' eyes as he was hit with a paralyzing spell, which sent him soaring towards the ground and into darkness.

"James!" Gemini cried as she no longer felt his weight on his back. she whipped around to find her partner lying unconscious on the ground. A small circle of Deatheaters began to come closer, encompassing them in a cage of terror, fear and death. 

A flash of green flew over Gemini's shoulder, death staring her in the face as she dropped to James's side, covering him with her magically immortal body. Gemini realized what she had to do as she kissed her lips, rose them to her forehead, then placing them on James's head. 'I will protect you, you shall be safe'

//Kill them. Unleash your anger. Show them who you are. Make them fear you//

Gemini rose to her feet as she dodged yet another killing curse. She looked at the death eaters, a gleam in her eyes as she shot her hand out in front of her and yelled, "Descend Thou among I; Descend and conquer, Goddess of the Moon!"

The Deatheaters cried out and shielded their eyes as a bright flash of light was emitted from the small girl. When the light disappeared from the scene and the Deatheaters looked towards the two teens once again in order to kill, they vociferated in shock.

Where Gemini once stood was a girl clad in billowing black robes in the form of a toga. A silver bow was held tightly in her right hand a quiver of arrows slung over her back. All the chaos and commotion of the surrounding rights seemed not to reach the minds of the Deatheaters as they looked upon the celestial deity in front of them. Unaware of what to do, one bold man stepped forward and sent a searing curse toward her. It soared through the air, slicing her uninjured arm, making both of them wounded in hopes of disabling the enemy. 

Gemini merely looked at her arm before looking back at the offending deatheater. With an inhuman speed, her hand shot behind her, grabbing a silver arrow and loaded it in her bow. Bringing it up to eye level she shot it toward the offending Deatheater, who looked on in fear. The arrow shot through the deatheater, and as it went through his body, bringing with it a smoky outline of a maskless, unclothed man that disappeared in to a cloud of smoke just as the arrow had done.

Power. She felt an overwhelming source of power form in her chest. She had control over these mortals' lives. She had the power to decide whether they should live or die. They where going to die.

//Kill them//

Her hand reached over her head once more as she loaded her bow, shooting down the Deatheaters one by one with an inhuman preciseness, taking away their life forces in a form of a Godly Killing curse administered by the arrows. 

The remaining Deatheaters cried out as they threw curses and hexes towards Gemini, the flashes of light repelling off of her semi-luminous body. The turned and ran for their lives as she loaded an arrow again, taking down one more Deatheater, his soul and her arrow evaporating in air. 

The last deatheater proudly stood his ground as he flicked his wrist, screaming on the top of his lungs with incantations for a killing curse. 

The bright emerald light sprang for the tip of the wand, Gemini's nimbleness not able to dodge this well place hex of death. The green light engulfed her small frame as she doubled over, clutching her stomach as the green light disappeared. 

The shorter Deatheater looked on in anticipation. His master would surely praise him for taking care of the heirs, with them out of the picture, total domination would be much easier. 

His face fell as he watched in amazement as Gemini stood. Surely she couldn't survive a killing curse? It's not magically possible. Gemini stood slowly, a soft light glowing from her forehead, her eyes a deep, burning black as she looked at her adversary through narrowed eye. Her breathing was heavy as she pulled the arrow back once more, aiming for his heart. The arrow flew through the air with an amazing speed and accuracy, but it fell as its target disapparated from the streets.

"Gemini!" a familiar voice called out from behind her as she turned around to see the battered face of Moody, looking at his with a new found respect. "Dear Merlin!" he exclaimed as he saw James, torn and broken on the floor. 

"He's fine." she said, her voice holding a certain celestial echo, "A strong stunning spell, that is all. I took out three, but the last one got away."

"Aye." Moody said as he magicked a stretcher, "We need a mediwitch over here!" Moody exclaimed as he picked up James tenderly, placing him on the covering stretcher. 

"He put up a good fight, stayed with me until the end." Gemini said as she placed a hand on James forehead, "You should be proud." 

"I am Miss Cielo." Moody said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am." Moody looked to his side to find a mediwitch working on James.

"He's been hit badly," she said, "We need to get him back to the school."

"Aye." Moody said, as he placed a hand on James stretcher and the mediwitch moved on to the next wounded person.

With a soft murmur of incantation, the three battered warriors where apparated from the battle field of Hogsmeade, leaving behind the blood stained streets, where screams where once heard, but now all was silent. 

Hogwarts wasn't any better, every professor was outside the school with ministry officials, trying to set up a safe ward around the school. Moody had apparated in front of the doors, Gemini at his side, one of his hands on James's stretcher.

Gemini looked up with him, the light was simply radiating off of her, her eyes demanding respect, the sheer aura that surrounded her was frightening to an inexperienced viewer. 

"I'll take james to the hospital wing." She said, her voice still echoing slightly, placing a hand on James's forehead. "You go and help the professors."

"But Gemini-" Moody started, but was silenced by the disappearance of the two rookie Aurors.

"Those kids have no idea what they have just done." Moody murmured, shaking his head before joining the fellow aurors and professors in safeguarding the castle and it's grounds.

-

"Oh My God!" Madame Pompfrey cried as Gemini and James appeared in front of her in the hospital wing while she was tending to other students who where injured in the attack

"James has been knocked out badly," Gemini reported in the same celestial voice, "He needs medical attention straight away. I was afraid to do anything to him for his condition may be critical and I did not want to endanger his health. I may be able to perform miracles." she said as she rose a hand, James following in suit until he was laying unconscious on a cot, "But I cannot stop death."

"Aye," Pompfrey said, nodding in amazed agreement, "Poppy!" She yelled out to her daughter, a Ravenclaw 3rd year, "Tend to the patients for mum?"

"Aye!" a voice rang out some where in the wing.

"What about you miss Cielo?" Pompfrey asked, looking at her bleeding arm, which was still gushing about blood, staining her side scarlet, "Do you want me to tend to that first?"

Gemini looked down at her arm before shaking her head, "It's only a flesh wound, it will heal. James needs your help more than I do."

Pompfrey nodded as she began to rush about, wanting to fix his wounds before waking him up, lessening his pain.

Gemini walked to a cot and pulled the curtain around her, wanting to transform in privacy. Closing her eyes she whispered the incantation and felt as the celestial energy flowed from her. Opening her eyes again she felt as the inner Light of Diana fully left her, she feel to the ground, her breath short and raspy, her muscles screaming out for relaxation, her wounds throbbing, her arm throbbing with a mind shattering pain. With her telekinesis, which was weak, she helped herself up to a standing position, holding on to the bed for support. Slowly she eased her body up, wincing as bend bent her arms slightly.

"Where's Gemini?" She heard as she rotated her body softly, trying not to disturb her injured arms.

"Gemini!" Sirius exclaimed as he rushed to her side, throwing the curtain aside, "Holy Shit." He said as he looked her bleeding arms, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's only a flesh wound," she said monotonously as she sat back on the pillows, covering her pain with a resolute, cold stare at the boy she was currently not supposed to be speaking to. "And you are well aware that I'm still not speaking to you."

Sirius sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair, "G, my best friend and my sister almost died, and you are still mad at me! You could have dies out there!"

"Oh so I'm your sister again." She replied with a small smirk upon her lips, "you weren't acting this way before."

"Yeah, well..." He said, before stopping abruptly, fear evident in his usually cheerful eyes, "I... um" he stammered, trying to find the right words, "You know how they say that, 'you don't know what you have, until you loose it."

"Si," Gemini replied, keeping her flat voice.

"Well... when you and James stayed behind, it killed me. I knew I had to get Jeanette in to the castle safely, but it killed me on the inside, like I was betraying you guys, leaving behind family. And when word got around that you where back, oh god you don't understand how happy I was. We all where, but for that moment in time, on the way back to the castle, I didn't care. All I wanted was for you two to be safe... you may not think it Gemini Cielo, but it's you guys that keep my energy so high all the time. It's the fact that I know you are all safe in this castle which keeps me happy in this goddamned war!" he said, slamming his fists on her cot, her gray eyes blazing with a passion she has never seen before, he lowered his voice considerably leaning in closer to Gemini, "I hate my parents, have I ever told you that? Did you know that my parents are now divorced? Just after second year, my mother was the one who left, the one who left and went and got herself killed. She left me and my father," he let out as short laugh, "Like my father is any better, he was so submissive to her, and when she left, he finally cracked, blaming me for everything that happened. The only reason I got that motorbike was because I stole it from him, I stole it the day I ran away."

Gemini just stared back at her friend who was spilling his soul to her, confessing his deepest darkest secrets to her, a mere two hours ago they refused to be in the same room with each other, loathing their presence together, now it was just like the time Gemini had confided herself in Sirius the night Remus had broken up with her. The bond they shared had never been broken by the previous event, it was only exemplified to its fullest.

"I ran away to James' house." Sirius continued, now sitting on the edge on the bed, his toes touching the floor, refusing to look her in the eye, "that's where I have been living since the beginning of the summer, my father swears to disown me is I ever show my face near him ever again. I don't have a problem with it, I hate him. Who am I to care that he is a Preventer? I hope he get's killed."

"Sirius," Gemini said calmly from her spot, stopping his rant, "you can't honestly mean that I mean-"

"I do Gemini." he seethed, turning to her, his grey eyes red, tears rolling down his cheeks, "and these tears prove it."

"Ah miss Cielo." Madame Pompfrey interrupted, pulling open the curtain, making Sirius hid his face, quickly wiping away his tears. "Mr Black."

Sirius turned are, tears gone, eyes puffy, but trademark grin plastered on his face, "G' Day Madame." he bowed, "I guess I shall be leaving you, you know, hearts to break, chaos to cause, detentions to receive. Is James up?"

"Aye Sirius, he in the next cot over." she said ushering him out of the curtain, and closing it behind him. She turned around, smile gone from her face, her eyes deadly serious, " Gemini what happened?"

Gemini sighed, knowing she had to tell some one, "you know of my... condition?"

"Aye,"

"Well, I used it to my advantage. I killed three men," she continued monotonously, "the killing curse was used on me, it didn't work. but I felt no side effect to it, until I returned to normal, it felt as all of my energy was being sucked out of me, like I was becoming weaker with each breath."

"Well," madame Pompfrey said quietly, "The curse may no take you life, but it might suck you of your energy, for a short time only I suppose, but what do I know, I'm only a mediwitch."

"I need something for my arms," Gemini remarked, the blood now no longer flowing, clotting up, but the area around the cuts and gashes where beginning to inflame and the wound itself was beginning to ooze with pus. "This one," she jerked her head to the left, "has glass in it, I was thrown into the bar in the Three Broomsticks, and the other arm was from a searing hex."

Madame Pompfrey wasted no time bustling out of the enclosed area in search of the needed potions to stop Gemini's cuts from becoming more infected.

"Gemini?" a soft voice said as Lily's head popped in to view, "are you ok?"

Gemini smiled softly before replying, "I can live. I have telekinesis remember don't need my arms."

"Oh Gemini." lily said, walking quickly to her side, "James told me all about what happened, or at least until he got knocked out." then the look on her face changed from fear to questioning, "he told me that he saw a light, a woman in white, she told him that he would be safe, that she would protect him. Do you know about this?"

Gemini nodded and replied, "That was I, I didn't think it would honestly work. I mean, telepathy and all. Yes I know I has psychokenisis, but I didn't know I had other psychic powers beyond that." Gemini said, in her unusual emotional voice.

"Here we go." Pompfrey said as she came in to the ward with two vials of potion, one black and one pink.

"This will removed the glass from your arm," she said, slowing pouring the paste like pink liquid on to her arm.

Gemini closed her eyes as she felt the glass being pulled from her arm, being attracted to the pink paste like a magnet. Contracting his muscles against the pain she kept her narrow eye on it, not allowing a mere flesh wound to effect her. Pompfrey used a cleansing charm to remove the paste, bringing with it the shards of glass.

"And this will stop your infection from spreading," Pompfrey said quietly, talking the metallic black potion and decanted it on her arms, one at a time. 

The black potion immediately attacked itself to the puss, causing Gemini gasp in a uncharacteristic response to pain. Her cuts bubbled over in white and she clenched her jaw, refusing to remove her eyes from her battle wounds. Removing the white bubbles with water, soothing the searing pain in her arms, the puss was now gone, the inflamation now calm. Pompfrey began to wrap her arms in gauze and medical tape, allowing the cuts and gashes to heal themselves.

"Get some rest Gemini." Pompfrey said before standing up, putting a blanket on her lap, "you will need it to regain your lost energy." She flicked her wand and the curtains repositioned themselves to encompass both James and Gemini, "to make this easier on you Miss Evan, and your friends as well, when they arrive."

Gemini leaned back and allowed her head to fall back on the pillow, where she passed out from sheer exhaustion, and allowed her pain to disappear into the darkness, along with her conscience. 

- 

"Was it that bad Moody?" Dumbledore asked him, after the wards have been set up around the ground and all of the students have been moved to the great hall.

Moody sighed as he took his goblet of pumpkin juice off of Dumbledore's desk, rose it to his lips and took a long drink. "We lost seven aurors, 23 injured, not including civilians. We where able to take 6 deatheaters to Azkaban, the rest either escaped or died. 5 of which were killed." He looked up to Dumbledore and said with a solemn look in his eyes, "Gemini Cielo killed three of them." he then shook his head and let out a sad laugh, "With a bloody bow and arrow. The girl was dressed like an ancient roman. I have no idea why she would be dressed like that. She seemed to be... glowing. Her voice was different as well... it echoed."

"Aye," Dumbledore said, nodding, "Moody, have I ever told you why Mr. Potter and Miss Cielo where chosen out of everyone in this school for training?"

"Well, James has the blood of Godric flowing through him. It was his destiny to fight in this war. And you told me that Gemini is psychic, telekinesis being her strong point."

Dumbledore nodded and replied, "Aye, I did. But there is more to Gemini Cielo that meets the eye." he stood up and walked to the bookcase behind his desk, searching the title with his finger. He stopped in on one particular title, pulling the bok from it's spot on the shelf, than turned to Moody. "Not much was know about The Cielo past. Gemini never knew her grandparents, they died before she was born. She has no living relative, so her past was unknown to her. She, along with others learned of her past, and her future on Easter three years ago. Her family was the first Voldemort attacked, for Gemini declined his offer to become his right hand woman. He trained her in many fields, but she was trained strongly in telekinetic destruction. That night Gemini became her past." he handed him the book, a large black book, with peeling silver letters, a shimmering moon on it's cover, "This is

Aradia or 'The Gospel of the Witches' . This will tell you about Gemini Cielo."

"What are you trying to tell me Dumbledore?" Moody laughed, looking up at him with a disbelieving look, "That Gemini is the Goddess Diana?" he laughed again, putting the book bak on his desk, "Honestly Dumbledore, all do respect, how can you believe that?"

"Go look at miss Cielo right now than." Dumbldore said, sitting back down, "And you will notice the lightning blot scar on her stomach, where she was hit with a killing curse, and she survived. Tell me, what mortal do you know that can sustain a killing curse?"

Moody looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, "none."

-

  
  


Chelsea: It sucked

Nettey: Shut up

Chelsea: Excuse while I go hide from all the Sirius lovers, I think I need to hijack my armored tank again and stock up on Snapple, Pixie Stix, and Pocky...

Nettey: Shut up

Chelsea: are you going to say something other than that?

Nettey: You hurt my Sirius! How could you! And you get all the men in my story and...

Chelsea: fine then I guess you don't want to get in to his pants next chapter than

Nettey: Im shutting up than

Chelsea: and for everyone who wants to know, Jeanette is based off Nettey... and Leigh is Based off of me, why? Because I needed a character insane enough to like Peter. Mind you that I hate him now, but you have to realize, Peter had to be pretty cool to be able to hang out with the Marauders, hey maybe he wasn't evil back than... but don't worry... I hate him more Pop music... this is coming from a punk rocker, Sexpistol Listening, Ramone loving, Operation Ivy Worshiper...   
  


Nettey: we get the point... and please review... so I can find out what happens... PLEASE

Chelsea: and if you do... you get a nekkid Sirius...

Nettey: OH MY GOD! PLEASE REVIEW! ((faints))


	41. Morte alla famiglia

****

Chelsea: I have returned! from the Almighty Allman's Brother's Band concert! in whichi almost died of Illegal Second hand smoke and had Beer pour on me! But it was made up when I went to go see RENT, which I might add, it is the best musical/play I have ever seen in my life, and let me tell you, I have seen about... 15 play/musicals in my life, and RENT was the best! Although it is not for all people... and if your closed minded, don't even bother!

****

Chibi Chel: and her father says the music she listens to is a bad influence ((tsk tsk))

****

Chelsea: Yeah, well, anyways, now that I have gotten that out of my system, I have this chapter for you! It has no real plot because my muses where being bitches... but yeah. Oh and also, coming up in the story (like in the next chapter or so) some one will get a chance to be written in... BWAHAHA, but you have to guess something, which I'm not going to tell you right now, but when i do, it's going to be pretty obvious, but I'll explain it more latter, right now I have to go and eat my dinner... 3 cans of Snapple and an Eggo waffle...

Morte alla famiglia 

Death to the Family

Gemini was out of bed by the end of that day, much to the dismay of Pompfrey, who insisted that she was not fully healed, and although her arms throbbed, Gemini refused to stay in the hospital wing for more than a day. Just going to the hospital wing was a challenge for Gemini, she did it more for James than she did it for herself, and the only reason she stayed was her lack of energy; psychic, life, and magical. The killing curse that was supposed to take her life force, only drained the demigoddess of her energy after she returned to a mortal state, which put Gemini in the foulest of moods. Not being able to take care of herself was torture to her, growing up in a poor family, you had to do most everything for yourself, she just wasn't use to being treated hand and foot like that.

James was magically awoken by Gemini that night, a order of phoenix meeting was called, and she and James had to be there. With her help James got to his feet, his head still spinning and his step still shaky. Gemini completely understood, and her unseen compassion was let out a little to help her injured friend out of bed.

"Do you want to teleport there?" Gemini asked him as they slowly made their way towards the door. "But I remember what happened last time. It's usually doesn't happen twice, but in your condition..."

"No, I'll do it." James said resolutely, looking down on his small comrade, He let out a ragged laughed and said, "And it will even bring a smile to your face if I toss me cookies on Moody."

A snort escaped Gemini as she tried to stop herself from falling in to hysterics. James just smiled and bit his lower lip as he and Gemini where sucked from the spot in the hospital wing, soaring through the time, distance, and space fields until they landed with a thud in Dumbledore's office.

James feel to his knees, hand covering his mouth. Gemini's eyes widened as she placed her hand on his back once again and disappearing from sight.

"What the..." Moody muttered as the Order of phoenix members watched as Moody's apprentices appeared and disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore!" An older woman asked, her hair pulled tightly to the back on her head in a taut knot.

Dumbledore merely shook his head as the two reappeared again, through the door this time, James with a sheepish smile on his face, Gemini with her normal stoic expression, though her eyes were vivid and full of life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to James Potter and Gemini Cielo." Dumbledore said with pride and a bit of humor as the order broke out in whispers and gasp of shock.

"James, Gemini, I would like you to meet your fellow order. I pray tell you already know Miss Evans, Mr Black, Miss Fig, Mr Lupin and Mr Petigrew?" Dumbledore said with a smile as Gemini emotionless face fell and a shocked face replaced it. "to their right." Dumbledore said, indicating to an attractive young man about the age of 22, "Is Miles DiAngelo, a muggle magic crossover weapons expert, there is not a weapon, magical or muggle, that he does not know about and know how to use."

Miles bowed his head as Gemini racked her head for where she had head that name before... Leigh. Leigh DiAngelo, Peter girlfriend. Her old brother maybe, well that would explain her hair, she thought looking at Miles Electric blue streak that ran through his blonde hair.

"Next to him we have Madame Edrea, Head of Infiltration at the ministry of magic." The old woman bowed her head and let out a small smile let made her black eye light up, contrasting with her graying hair, "Next to her, as you already know, Is Alister Moody. Next is Professor McGonagal. To my left is Amandla Amma, expert in psychic use." the middle-aged African woman smiled, her vivid violet eyes gleaming as Gemini heard a small voice inside of her head, 'Lo Miss Gemini.' Gemini narrowed her eyes in though as she mouthed 'hello'. "Next to her," Dumbledore continued "Is Monty Viao, espionage expert," the small pale man was about Gemini height, his short black hair spiked up, black eyes staring at Gemini almost uncomfortably.

Gemini and James nodded once again, acknowledging his presence. 

"And a few people you may know." dumbledore said with a smile as he moved down the line up of members, "Mundungas Fletcher, an apprentice, just like yourselves, apprentice under Mr. Viao for espionage."

Gemini recognized him as a Hufflepuff 7th year, the boy whose nose she broke in the last Quidditch game before she began her anger management courses.

"Please," Dumbledore said, waving his hand next to two empty seats, "Sit."

The two teenagers obeyed as they sat down, ready for their orders.

"As you all already know, Deatheaters have attacked close to the school, muggle body count has risen drastically and more and more of our kind are being tortured or being corrupted by the poser the Dark Lord can give to them. It is a very dark tine for us all, magical and muggle alike. The next few years, I fear, the Dark Lord will try to over throw the Ministry, taking complete and total control of Europe. There is nothing to stop him, the man is practically immortal to magic, his own manipulation of her blood and genetic make up makes him no longer a man, but a creature of the foulest extent. The ministry is not much help, they feel that his control is evitable, leading the world in to a worser fate. I know our number is few, but we are the future of the magical world, our actions will determine the outcome of this war. Some of us haven't reached our prime, and some of us have passed it many decades ago, yet we all must come together and fight together, all in our own ways. Whether it is out in the battlefield, in the inside of our enemies minds, or in the rooms of our enemies, we must not break this order. All of you are the last hope for our kind. Yes, ministry Aurors are helping us, but you must their back bone with out them knowing it. Each and every person who is not on the side of Light is considered our enemy, and not every witch and wizard is purely light, for those who are gray have the same chance of turning to the dark side than returning to the light, for the dark is the easy way out, the light is for the few, the strong, for those of you who sit before me today." Dumbledore said in finality. "The door is open." he held out a hand towards the door, "those who do not wish to continue will not be looked down upon." no one moved, "very well than. Welcome to the Order of Phoenix."

-

It was days until the students and the teachers have gotten over the attack that was so close to home. Gemini and James have been awarded, in secret, the ranks of First Class Private Auror, for successfully completing all requirements for basic training, and having the needed experience to bypass the age limit. With the title to their names, they took a new out look on the war. James saw it as a time to prove himself. Every Potter in his Bloodline have fought in a war of some soft, whether it was political, personal, or the age old war against good and evil, each and every Potter was been witness to it, and have shed blood for it. Now it was his time to engrave his name in the Potter tradition. Gemini saw it as she always had. She never intended of remaining an Auror as James had, she knew of her duties, just as Moody did. She did not need the ministry to assistance her with her calling. She wasn't even sure that the ministry would approve of her assigned task. She didn't care though, they would never be able to catch her. She was an avenger. An assassin. One to be feared above all rest, all he had to do is get rid of one thing. The ability to feel emotion. 

-

Lily yawned and she leaned against James, closing her eyes at breakfast a week later. Lily smiled and nuzzled her face in to the crook of James's neck, allowing the heat to radiate off of him and drag her in to a short cat nap. 

"They are so cute." bella said softly to Gemini, who nodded in response.

"I suppose," Gemini replied, looking at Bella,"if you like that sort of thing."

Bella rolled her eyes, "oh come off it, you used to be like that."

"Keywords there are 'used to' Bella, I used to be like that, before all of this happened."

"You know what." bella commented, taking a bite out of her biscuit, "I don't want to hear about it. When you are having guy problems, don't come crying to me."

"Oh don't worry I won't" Gemini said as the owl post arrived, "I'd be dead before I hit the ground if I had '_guy problems'_."

Gemini looked up a smirk still on her lips looked up, looking for Tony's hawk, or Lessandra's owl. Owls of every size flew over head, swooping down to deliver their packages to their owners. A black owl in particular caught Gemini's eye. It was a large owl, an obviously powerful one at that, one used for long distance. She watched it with a keen eye as it began to swoop down, coming closer towards the Gryffendor table. Her expression changed to surprise as it landed on her shoulder, dropping a roll of parchment, before taking off once again.

Reaching down a hand she was about to grab it when James said, "check it first, you don't know who that can be from."

Gemini nodded and took out her wand, taping it lightly, seeing if it reacted. Nothing. Gemini put her wand back in her sash around her waist before opening it up, much to James' dislike.

She only read the first two words, which where in Damiano's fluent hand writing, before leaping from her spot on the table and teleporting to the head table.

__

'Father's Hurt.'

"Dumbledore," Gemini said frantically, her calm composure being thrown out the window, "Father has been hurt, I need to see him. Now."

Dumbledore looked into her eyes, sapphire meeting umber and he replied, "it is not a simple for me to say that you can go there Gemini, I just cannot let a student travel around the world."

"But I am an auror now," she said in an undertone, "all due respect sir, but it you do not let me go, I will go anyway, regardless of the consequence."

Dumbledore sighed, he knew that Tony was all Gemini had left, and he knew that Gemini would follow through with her threat on leaving. He knew tony as well, and she knew even for a wizard pushing his sixties, was still an active boxer and a decent dueler, and it would take something more than a random street attack to get Antonio Balboa seriously hurt.

"Take this," Dumbledore said in a hushed voice, discretely handing Gemini a small orb on a fine silver chain. "Hold it in your palm and say, slowly and clearly where you wish to go, do the same to get back to here, but you must say a password to get in. The password is 'Light in the Dark'. Leave now, through the chamber on your left, keep your wand on you at all times and keep your senses open to those around you. Now go, be quick and send my regard." he finished as Gemini nodded and walked calmly to the left, entering the chamber, the orb of white smoke held tightly in her hand.

She closed the door quickly, slipping the chain around her neck. She looked at the letter again to see that Tony was currently in St. Giovanni's Hospital. And that is where she was going.

And that is where she was. She opened her eyes to find herself in a busy sidewalk in front of a tall looming building which read, 'St. Giovanni's hospital' in bold red letter in her native language.

Gemini quickly realized that she was in a muggle hospital and made her way inside as not to attract attention to herself by that way she was dressed. She walked though the doors, ignoring the looks she received for her billowing black robes, black dress and red sash. Putting her unconcerned mask in place she walked up to the receptionists desk, and placed her hand on the desk.

"May I Help you miss." The woman asked in Italian.

"I am looking for Antonio Balboa, he was brought here a few days ago I believe." Gemini said, her semi-deep, clear voice cutting through the air.

"Who are you in relation to the patient?" The woman asked, writing out an admittance form.

"I am Gemini Cielo, Antonio Balboa's daughter." when the receptionist rose an eyebrow at the difference of names she continued, "he is my adoptive father. My parents where murdured."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the woman said sadly.

"I do not need your sympathy." Gemini lashed out, growing impatient, "I need to see my father, now if we can continue this conversation in an informative mode rather than emotion al I am sure things will be just fine." Gemini said, monotonously, but with threat behind her voice.

The receptionist was speechless, not one in her life has a young girl ever spoken to her like that. Nodding, she finished asking the teenager questions and made her a visitors pass, and sent her on her way, all the while murmuring the rosaries... in Latin.

-

Gemini small stature hung in the shadows of the hospital. Stupid hospital, stupid receptionist and stupid directions have gotten her lost. All she knew was that she had to get to room 104E. 

She cursed the muggles as she could not use her magic for find her way, it was to dangerous to teleport there, for the fact that doctors may still be in the room. Right now she was next to room 138N. At least she was on the correct floor. All she had to do was find out where the E wing was.

"Lost," a familiar voice said and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Gemini whipped around, instinctively reaching for her wand, but stopping in amazement when she saw who it was, "Damiano," she sighed in relief, "you do realize that I could have killed you right?"

Damiano just smirked, his arms crossed over his chest, "I know, come on," he said, taking her hand, surprising her slightly, "the E wing is around the corner."

Gemini allowed herself to be guided by him for the sheer fact that she and him were getting along. Last time they have been together, they where at each others necks. But now if was different, it was as if their past didn't matter. 

The stopped out side of a room, Damiano turning around, looking Gemini in the eyes. "There is something you need to know before you go in there. A muggle gang attack the gym after one of their members, who was trained under father, lost. They beat him with wooden bats until he was knocked out. Luckily one of the boxers called the police and they were sent strait away. I got word of it three days ago, and Relena and I have been at his side all day and night, I sent you an owl when I found out. But he is still quite weak, and we can't use 'it' on him, for the doctors wont let him out until he is in better health. But there is one thing. They don't think he will ever be able to box, let alone walk again."

"Oh my goddess," Gemini murmured, a hate filling her heart, "did they find the people who did it?"

Damiano shook his head, "no, but they know what gand they are from, but they have no evidence on who did it."

"Can I see him now?" Gemini asked him, emotions flowing across her face.

"Go on in,"

Gemini opened the door, walking through it slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room.

"Gemini," she heard faintly as she looked towards the bed to see her father sitting up in the bed.

"Papa!" Gemini cried as she rushed to his side, taking his hand in to hers.

"Gemini," he said again in a faint voice, "I am so glad to see you my dearest."

"I am too Papa," Gemini said, kissing his hand, "I am to."

-

Gemini stormed out of the hospital, a hate in her heart, and a fire raging in her eyes. She didn't care anymore. All she knew what she was going to find who ever did this to her father, and she was going to beat the ever living shit out of them, for get about magic, it will all be done by hand.

She though through her head all the things the Aurors Manual said about the punishment of others.

'**_Arrest_**, to achieve surprise and the maximum amount of mental discomfort. Most victems experience intense feelings of shock, insecurity, and psychological stress, and have great difficulty adjusting to the situation... No, that isn't enough, besides, I don't a have a warrant to arrest in Italy... yet... what else was there... **_Detention_**. I don't want to fuck up their identity... I want to fuck up their lungs... and their heart... and their brain**... _Deprivation of Sensory Stimuli_.** Fucking with their mind... nope**..._Threats and Fear_,** that could work... usually weakens or destroys resistance more effectively than violence itself... oh wait.. I forgot.. Im not a pacifist...**_Pain_**... that's what I'm talking about... breaking him from the outside in. It's supposed to be used to get them to confess... I never play by the rule anyway, why would I know... death is definitely a form of pain.'

__

Kill them... they deserve it... bring forth the pain they inflicted... the rule of three remember... they almost killed Papa... now you shall kill them yourself... as pay back.. you are the avenger, you are the exception rather than the rule...

**NO! Don't do it, get the authorities, they can help get these men in jail where they belong!**

Kill them

"Gemini!" Damiano yelled, chasing after the storm that raged down the street, not noticing the other people who where staring at her strangely. "God damn it!" he muttered as he began to run, knocking into the people Gemini had just pushed though. "Gemini!" he yelled once again as he reach her, throwing his hands on her shoulders, whipping her around to face him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Gemini just looked up at him, her eyes burning a dark and dangerous black, yet her face was passive, her let eye twitching slightly as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, "I am going to kill them." she said simply as she turned around and continued her stalking.

"Gemini!" Damiano yelled once moor, grabbing her wrist,"come with me." he dragged her off of the main street in to a café, sitting her down on one of the out side tables, "what do you mean you are going to o kill them?"

Gemini looked at him with the same wild look in her eyes, "I said it plainly enough. I am going to track down the fuckers who did this... and rip them apart, limb from limb until that suffer that same amount of pain Papa has, only they won't survive." she said, slightly hysterical, the same wicked look in her eyes.

"Gemini," Damiano sighed, leaning in closer so that bystanders would not be able to hear them, "the police can't even find them, what make you think that you, a sixteen year old witch can find them."

Gemini sat back in her chair, looking at damiano with a smug look on her face, "you said it was a gang who did this to him? Or at least members of gang am I correct?"

"Yes..." her said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow,"but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's simple really. If they are a gang, than they must be a part of a family. And if they are part of a family, than they must have a rival family. So I will go a speak to the Father of the rival family."

Damiano's jaw dropped as he looked at her in disbelief, "Gemini, do you know what you are going up against? Rocco Colasacco. He is one of the most feared wizard mob bosses out there, and you want to _speak_ to him! Are you crazy! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Quite possibly," Gemini said nonchalantly,"but I don't think you will have to worry about my mortality. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"You are crazy Gemini Cielo." Damiano said, sitting back and shaking his head.

"You can say that, but sanity is over rated."

-

****

Chelsea: and there was the sucky chapter with absolutely NO plot, an I like it thank you very much!

****

Chibi Chel: yeah... well... GEG to you!

****

Chelsea: you don't even know what geg means... stupid evil muse...

****

Chibi Chel: ::stares blankly:: I have never had an insult fall flat before...

****

Chelsea: Yes, this is where you walk away sulking and I smile like he Goddess I am. Ready for your line Jeanette?

****

Jeanette: ::Stares::

****

Chelsea: ::stares::

****

Jeanette: ::Blinks::

****

Chelsea: ::Stares::

****

Jeanette: ... what am I supposed to say again, I was to busy starting at Sirius... 

****

Chelsea: AHHHHHH Stupid sister... geg! - Read and Review!


	42. giuochi

**Chelsea**: Hey guys! This is a pointless chapter...

****

Chibi Chel: Like all of the others

****

Neko sea: but this chapter is special becuase you have the chance to be wirtten in!

****

Chelsea: yuppers! If someone can tell me whats wrong with Gemini, I'll write cha in! 

****

Chibi Chel: it's something specefic... but if you really want a hint...

****

Chelsea: I wont give it to you

****

Jeanette: She has a personality problem

****

Sirius: well that's obvious

****

Chelsea: I hate you

****

Sirius: good, 'cos I don't like you that much either...

****

Chelsea: ::pulls a Gemini::

****

Jeanette: uh oh... you have angered the witch of oz... you're gonna die now...

****

Chelsea: OMAE O KOROSO!

****

Sirius: ::sweatdrops before running away really really really fast::  
  
  


****

Giuochi

Games  
  
  
  


Don Colasacco sat at his desk, puffing his fine cigar with a smile on his face. He made a few thousand Liras today off a man he had loaned money to, he was now sleeping at the bottom of the Mediterranean when his boys brought him on a little vacation to the coast. He sighed and put down his cigar, there was talk from one of his informants that his rival family, The LaMacchia's, where suspects of a domestic crime at some gym. Stupid dolts, can't even pull off a good hassle and get away with it. He picked up his cigar one more when the door suddenly burst open, a girl being held by two of his patrol guards.

"Dan Colasacco," the one of the left said, "we found her lurking around the perimiters, she claims that she wants to speak to you."

Colasacco nodded and waved his hand, motioning for the goons to drop her. They did so and she landed with a thud on the ground, as the two large men turned and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Gemini had allowed herself to be caught. If it was one thing she learned, it was easier to get caught and brought to the boss than to risk getting killed while trying to climb through unknown territory. She hoped that the goons will enjoy her little gift of 5 inept man she left on the grounds.

"Who are you little girl?" he said, an amused tone in his voice, "A sacrifice from the LaMacchia's perhaps?"

"I should think not." Gemini said sharply as she rose, allowing her black robes to billow out, "I am Gemini Cielo, daughter of the man who was attack by your rival Family. I am here with a most interesting proposition for you."

He rose an eye brow yet leaned forward on his desk, "continue."

"I can guarantee the deaths of almost every direct member of the LaMacchia family." Gemini said confidently, yet not allowing her emotionless mask to falter.

He looked at her seriously until a grin spread across his face and he sat back in his chair, a laugh emitting from his chest. "Little girl, I cannot believe that you can do this, I have sent my best men out to kill them and each of them have failed. Now be a good little girl and go home," he said, though silently plotting her untimely death for no one was to see Don Colasacco and leave breathing. 

Gemini nodded and whipped around, eyes narrowed slightly. She walked slowly, secretly allowing her field knife to drop from it's hiding spot on her arm.

"Are you sure Mr. Colasacco?" Gemini asked, whipping her body around the throwing the knife with all of her might, hitting the area slightly above the Mob Bosses head, "Because I hardly ever miss."

For once in his life he was speechless. There was something about the girl he could not explain, the way she spoke, the way she held herself and the way she demanded respect. She acted like she was God for crying out loud! But she had potential, and no one would ever suspect a little girl to kill off an entire family...

"What do you want in return?" the Mob Boss asked her, removing the knife from above his head, silently thanking God that it missed. "There is always a price."

"Yes," Gemini said turning around, her eyes dark, "I know this. I want one thing. My father's safety. He is the only family I have left in this world and if anything would happen to him, the government wouldn't be most pleased with me."

"A regular anarchist." he laughed, " I like you, you have ...," he waved his hand trying to think of the word, "certain composure to yourself, as if you where Jesus Christ yourself."

"I can tell you right now sir." Gemini said, retrieving her field knife and returning it to it's holster, "I am an antichrist, blood stained my hands long ago. You shall not be disappointed."

The Boss rose his eloquent eyebrow once again at this comment, "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

A malovent smirk arose on her lips, twisting them in to an evil grin, "You shall see."

-

Gemini dusted off her hands as landed gracefully in a crouching position. They didn't make secrete hide outs like they use to. Dumbledore would be sore with her when she comes back to school about 3 days later than she planned, but it was necessary. She swore that the bastards would pay, and pay they shall. Being in advanced potions had it's advantages when she "borrowed" some chemicals from Colasacco. 

She broke in to the compound early that morning, using her magical abilities to the best of her advantage. She lurked along the corridors until she found the Bosses office, much like Colasacco's was. Thanking her Goddess that he wasn't there she got to work rather quickly, using her potions knowledge to createPentaerythritoltetranitrate, a highly explosive compound. That, along with a few hundred stick of dynamite spread out through out random rooms, she placed a timing spell to be set of in 15 seconds. 

She teleported her butt out of there and to the outside of the hideout and began to run as fast as her legs could carry her, which was not fast enough, as the blast from the explosion sent her flying forwards, allowing her to roll on her back and jump up in to a standing position. 

She turned around, blood now trickling down her forehead, eyes burning black.

"Mission Complete."  
  


Now don't you feel better?

**Run, get out of here! The authorities are going to be here soon! With an explosion like that...**

Savor the moment. You killed them. You took their lives you have the poser now. You are Diana. 

**Don't listen!**

You are the great one. 

**Stop it!**

You decides who shall live and who shall die

**Lies! All lies!**

You are Gemini Cielo. You are the future .You are the Goddess

Gemini smirked as she turned on her heel and teleported out of sight, leaving behind the billow black smoke that was once the LaMacchia's hide out in the country hills of Italy. 

Gemini was sent back to Hogwarts the day of the explosion by Tony, who feared for her with those, pazzesco people on the loose. Little did he know what the smirk on Gemini's lips meant and why he couldn't explain the look in her eyes. 

-

"Gemini Cielo!" McGonagal shrieked as Gemini landed rather ungracefully on the floor of Dumbldore's office. McGonagal got up from her chair and rushed over to the girl, "where have you been!"

Gemini ripped her arm from her grasped and snapped, "I don't need your help." she stood on her own and looked to Dumbledore, her voice changing from harsh to light hearted. "Hello sir, how have you been?"

"Where were you?" he demanded sternly, his eyes boring in to hers.

"You know, the usual." Gemini said casually, "Death, pain, anger..." she counter off of her fingers, "have you realized that my life revolves around though three things? Death, pain, anger, death, pain, anger." she chanted as she spun around in a circle "I cause death, don't feel pain, and I have serious anger management problems." she said in an unusual bout of sarcasticness, "do you think my sanity is in danger?" she asked, stopping her pacing to stand in the middle of the room, a slender finger resting on her chin, "I think so."

"Miss Cielo." Dumbldore managed to choke out from shock of Gemini change in attitude, "where have you been?"

"Deja vu, I think I already answer this question." she said in mock surprise,"I'll explain it again, Tony is fine, a mob attack him, so I went to the rival family, made a deal with the mob boss himself and completely whipped of the LaMacchia family. Anything thing else I forgot... no I think that's it."

Dumbledore looked at the girl with the wild look in her eyes, there was something seriously wrong with her, but he could not put a finger on it. "Miss Cielo, there is a prefect meeting going on in the transfiguration room regarding your class trip next year. I suggest you go. If you will excuse us?"

Gemini looked at Dumbledore and than to McGonagal, "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm off." she announced as she flounced out of the room and down the moving spiral stair case.

"I think Black is rubbing off on her." McGonagal commented as she returned to her seat.

"You never know... We have an extremely large blind spot when it come to Gemini Cielo." Dumbledore murmured, his eyes narrowed in thought, "She has the blind spot as well."

"Well she should get her vision checked!" McGonagal huffed as she sat down, extremely irritated. "And her sanity check as well!" 

Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses at McGonagal, who was silently fuming, arms crossed over her chest, "Minny my dear. The poor girl is an assassin, most assassins who take their work seriously, just as she does, do not conform to the norm. All we have to do it accept her for who she is and how her mind works."

"I think she needs to see a psychiatrist." McGonagal spat, "That'll straiten her out,"

"Perhaps you right," Dumbledore said, placing his face in his hands, "Perhaps you are right."

-

"Holy Shit!" Sirius exclaimed as Gemini stumbled into the common room, not bothering to go to the prefect meeting, "Guys!" he called out to the common room, "G's back and she's not dead! Peter, you owe me 10 galleons!"

A faint 'bugger' was heard in the upper areas of the common room as Gemini walked in to the common room, her expressionless mask still in place.

"Gemini?" Lily called out as she and James appeared coming down the stairs, "Gemini!" she cried as she ran across the room, hugging her friends, "Where have you been!"

Gemini shrugged and replied, "Killing."

"Sounds like fun," James laughed, punching her shoulder playfully, "but seriously, what did you do?"

Gemini looked at James and replied, "Well, lets just say I am number one on any remaining LaMacchia hit list, but I ensured that all that where in the building are dead. No worries than right?" Gemini said as she started froward, her eyes dead straight.

"Woah G!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping in front of her, "where do you think you are going?"

"To my room to get my glove and than outside where I will procede with my self mutilation exercises." Gemini said seriously, trying to push past him. 

"I don't think so." Sirius said, his hands on her shoulders, lowering his eyes to hers, "Fireworks tonight."

"I'm not involved." Gemini said, trying to push past him once again.

"Oh come on Gemini," Lily pleaded, pulling her arms towards the door, "it'll be fun, besides, Sirius has a little surprise for us." she said with a bit of impishness thrown in.

Gemini gave in an allowed Sirius to push her towards the door, one foot stumbling in front of the other, as her unusual besot attitude drove her forward.

"Nettey Love," Sirius called over his shoulder as a his steady girlfriend appeared from the stairs, her face visibly falling at the sight of Gemini, "Get Leigh and the rest of them for me?" he asked, his puppy dogs eyes in place.

"Sure love," Jeanette said, his voice dampened as she turned scowling, stomping up the stairs.

"Have I got a surprise for you." Sirius murmured as she placed his hands on Gemini's shoulders once again, leading her out of the common room, not noticing the look on his girl friends face as she watched their retreating backs.

'She's his best friend, and She hates almost everyone... can it... no.'

-

Nine teenagers sat on the roof of the Gryffendor tower, three broom sticks laying next to them, a few unopened bottles of alcohol in paper bags laying next to them. 

"What was so important," Gemini muttered, playing with her feild knife, pressing it to the skin on her arm just to the point before breaking.

"You'll see," Sirius said as he tossed her a bottle, "This stuff will even get you wasted."

"I don't drink." Gemini said, throwing the bottle back.

"Oh come on!" James mocked, "It'll be fun! You need to loosen up! Even Moody drinks... a lot." he said, tossing the bottle back to her.

"He drinks out of his flask," Gemini said dryly, "and not a whole bloody bottle."

"What's the matter Gemini," Sirius asked her, licking his lips, "chicken?"

Gemini eyes flashed as he ripped the bottle out of it's brown paper bag and gave it a look down.

"Whiskey is supposed to be done in shots," Gemini said, eyeing Sirius. "This better not have to do with my alcohol tolerance."

"All the more for you to down my dear," Sirius laughed as he took out the group bottle, the moon reflecting off of it. "The name of the game kiddies, is called 'I never,"

"The rules are simple," Leigh added in, then stuck her tongue out at Sirius who rose an eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that, you may be older, but I know my drinking games, having a liberal older brother has its advantages." she waved as hand at him before continuing, her aquamarine streaks shining in the moonlight, "We go around in a circle saying something we have never done before by saying "I never..." 

"And if someone has done what you said," Sirius interrupted, "they take a sip."

"Sounds easy enough," Remus said, eyeing the bottle in Sirius's hands cautiously, "who wins?"

"The last person standing." Leigh answered, sending Remus a bright smile and a wink, which Peter was oblivious to.

"I'll start," Sirius said, "I have never failed a Transfiguration exam."

Gemini rolled her eyes and used her field knife to open the bottle taking a long swig, along with Peter, Leigh, Nettey, and Remus.

"That wasn't fair," Peter whined, "You know I am horrible at transfiguration!"

"That the point of the game Petey," Leigh laughed, kissing his cheek, "I have never ran naked in a public place before."

Leigh and Sirius where the only ones who took a drink out of the group bottle.

"My turn," Peter said, "I never passed a potions exam."

Gemini scowled at Peter as she took another long sip from her bottle, "that's not fair, you know that's my best subject."

"That's the point!" Sirius said, "get everyone else drunk!"

"This is stupid" Gemini mumbled.

"Shut up," Sirius laughed, "your turn."

"Fine," Gemini said, "I have never killed anyone." she said solemnly, looking around at all of the shocked people staring at her, "oh, guess its just me than, a sip for each person I suppose," as she downed half fo the bottle with out coming up for air. 

Leigh whistled as Gemini emerged, her eyes tearing but a satisfied look on her face, "you better have more alcohol in those bags of yours, because I am going to need it."

-

Half an hour and three bottles later, each of the teenagers where a little more than tispy. Gemini was on her second bottle of whiskey and the alcohol was beginning to take effect on her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around at everyone else, and began to wonder how much alcohol they had consumed. 

Lily and James where making a scene, Sirius and Jeanette found that as inspiration. Leigh was inching closer towards an intoxicated Remus, and Peter had passed out.

"Alright," Gemini said, taking the bottle in her hand, "I have another one." she stood up proudly as the couples broke apart, disappointed. "For the lack of a better cause, I have never been attracted to anyone here at this given time."

Sirius looked up at her then opened a new bottle, drinking from it as he winked at her and took a long sip, then handing it to Nettey, who did the same. Leigh looked at Remus with a risen eyebrow, and a smirk on her lips as she grabbed the bottle from Jeanette and guzzled down half of it.

"Whadda you shay misssssssssster Lupin?" Leigh slurred as she tossed the bottle in to his open hands, "you attracteded by any one?"

Remus looked at the bottle before shaking his head, "can't shay I am."

Leigh took the bottle from his hands, her eyes half lidded, "I didn't drink for Peter Remussss." she crawled forward and put her hands on his shoulders, "

I drunked it for you." ans she pushed herself onto him, crashing her lips on to his.

"Wow," Gemini said as she sat back down on the ground, "she's pretty strong for a drunk person." she commented on Leigh's strength as Remus struggled underneath her.

Leigh rolled off of Remus with a goofy, Sirius like grin on her face, "woah," she said as she rocked back and forth, "that was... what pretty colors" she managed to say before fainting, her head landing on Remus's lap, who's head was presently lolling around on his shoulders before he gave in to temptation as well and fell backwards, slipping into darkness.

Sirius laughed as he looked around, it was just him and Gemini left standing, or sitting rather. James and Lily had both fallen asleep, and the rest of the group had passed out.

"Lookss like you vin," Sirius laughed as he crawled over next to her, "I cants beatchas drinking vise."

"Or in any other way either," Gemini commented, moving themselves so that they sat back to back, "I'm a demigoddess remember?"

Sirius let out a short laugh, "yes, I furgot, Meess Perffecshun."

"I'm not perfect Sirius." Gemini sighed, "far from it."

"Whatevers you shay Gemini." Sirius said, "I thinks I am going to shleep now." he slurred before rolling over in a dead sleep, leaving Gemini wondering how the hell she was going to give them all sobering potions and get them back down before classes the next day.

****

Chibi Chel: ::giggles:: I got every one drunk

****

Chelsea: I hate you to

****

Neko Sea: who pissed in your lucky charms this morning?

****

Chelsea: ::glares::

****

Jeanette: x_x

****

Chelsea: um... what are we going to tell her mom?

****

Chibi Chel: that you sent her to Hogwarts a few decades ago and got her drunk and hooked up with a man whore?

****

Chelsea: sounds good.

****

Neko Sea: Read and review! And remember... if you want to be written in... tell us what's wrong with Gemini your review!


	43. Edizioni

Gemini: I hate you

Chelsea: Yes, I know, I am an evil bitch, bite me.

Lisa: Yay! I'm finally in your story!

Chelsea: That's Shoobie Doobie Rama Lama Okie Dokie, my best friend. 

Lisa: Or Shoobie D for short!

Chelsea: Right...

Nettey: Why am I not in this chapter?

Chelsea: B/c you haven't written in a while, when you write some more, I will have you and Sirius being a happy couple... doing things happy couples do...

Nettey: ::Gasp:: You're going to write a LEMON aren't you! You're going to write me some hot, sweaty, sexxxy Sirius smut aren't you... Aren't YOU!

Chelsea: ... No...

Nettey: Damn you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Edizioni

Issues  
  
  
  
  
  


Gemini's lips curved upward, twisting her mouth into a malovent smirk. It took Gemini some work to get all of her companions down from the tower's roof, but she succeed with her handy dandy teleportation, which James promptly tossed his cookie afterwards.

She looked around at the drunk and inept Gryffindor's. Stupid alcohol intolerance. If they had a high tolerance for such intoxicating things, none of this would have happened, and they would not be waking up with a hangover from hell, unlike her who was only very slightly tipsy, and would have a minor headache, which was nothing in Gemini Cielo's book of Pain. 

Sighing she sat down on her bed and took out her field knife. She watched in awe as the moonlight reflected off of it's blade, painting pictures of silver upon her bedroom walls. Hold in even so naturally in her calloused hands she held the blade close to her arm, pressing slightly, watching with a twisted smile upon her face as her skin broke, and blood began to seep out of the wound. Holding her arm up, her gaze followed the line of life that flowed in a single line down the inside of her well toned arm.

She didn't know why she enjoyed this. The normal person wouldn't dare hurt themselves intentionally, but then again, Gemini Cielo was not the normal person. Letting the knife graze across her tender flesh, a hair line trail of crimson followed. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed the pain, it didn't affect her, it was as if pain was the only thing she could feel, yet she was immune to it's suffering. 

"Miss Cielo," a voice said from the door, causing Gemini's curtain to close.

"Si McGonagal?" Gemini asked, her voice calm, her eyes still fixed upon the trail of blood.

"Dumbledore would like to see you," she said sternly, "Now."

"Alright." Gemini mumbled as she returned her felid knife to its holster with a flick of her wrist and held her hand to her cut, murmuring a healing spell under her breath, hoping that McGonagal wouldn't notice the light, or the boys in their dorm.

Gemini poked her head out of her curtains, pushing them out of the way with her hand, throwing her legs from underneath her, landing with a grace that was attainted from hours of foot work drills.

"You are going in that?" She asked Gemini, who looked down at her clothes,

A black tank top clung to her body, her well firmed muscles plainly evident underneath. Her black Auror training pants hung off her hips, the bottoms ticked into the top of her Auror boots, which laced up to the middle of her knee. To top off her outfit a cold look was locked in her eyes that sent chills down the spines of even the most hardened deatheater.

"Si," Gemini replied, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Come along now," McGonagal said, turning on her heel, "We mustn't keep the headmaster waiting."

"Oh no," Gemini said as she brushed past her, "We don't want that now, do we?"

-

"Gemini," Dumbledore said softly, "This is Lisa Chandler." he said, motioning to the blonde in the corner. "She is a child psychologist."

"What do you want from me?" Gemini asked flatly, staring at the women in the corner, "She looks barely older than I."

"I am twenty one Gemini," Chandler said, stepping forward, "All I want to do is talk, can we talk?"

Gemini looked in the woman's direction, "as you wish."

Chandler smiled and sat down in the chair across from Gemini's while Dumbledore stood, silently excusing himself as Chandler and Gemini underwent a stare down.

When Dumbldore exited, Chandler took out a note book and her quill and set her ink bottle down on his desk.

"Gemini," she said in a soft voice, "I am going to ask you a few questions, if you don't want to answer, you don't have to, is this alright for you?

"I suppose," Gemini replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "Seeing how I have no other option. Ask away."

"Gemini, what is you full name."

"Gemini Cielo."

"Can you tell me about your parents, anything about your family history?"

Gemini sighed, "I grew up in Italy, as you can tell from my accent, it is far from Scottish. I lived in a small home with my older sister, Pisces and my Parents, Stella and Virgo. Pisces and I shared a room, we gratefully had our own separate beds, for we despised each other, she was every thing I wasn't. My parents lead a simple life. My father was an astrologer, studying the stars each night, my mother worked in a local tailor shop all day, so they were never there at the same time, except for dinner, after my mother came home and before my father left."

"Where in Italy did you live Gemini, did you like it there?" Chandler asked softly, leaning on her knees.

Gemini shook her head, "It is no business of your where I lived, or where I live now. And I loved Italy. It was my home and I love it more than this cold, horrid place."

"How are your parents?" chandler asked.

"They're dead." Gemini said flatly, "I doubt you haven't heard of Voldemort? He killed them, along with my sister, one of the first families actually. Dumbledore didn't tell you?" she asked when she saw the color drain from Chandler's face, "I am the youngest Auror in the history of the ministry of Magic, along with James Potter."

"H- how do you feel about this?" Chandler asked quietly, stammering over her words. She watched on intently as Gemini turned to face her, a blank, emotionless mask on her face. But suddenly everything changed. She noticed her left eye twitch ever so slightly before going to cold to cruel.

"I feel great." Gemini drawled out with a newfound rudeness. She stood up in her seat, looking at her hands, "do you now how good it feels to decide who lives and who dies? To have a power running through your body?" Gemini twirled around in her spot, her telekinesis beginning to surge off of her power, rasing her slightly off the ground. She landed at Chandler's feet, a wicked smile on her face, her voice suddenly deepened, "It's to die for."

Chandler stuttered slightly before asking her, "Gemini, may I ask you how your relation ship with god is going?"

Gemini let out a low laughed, her deep voice still intact, "Foolish mortal." she muttered to herself while walking over to Dumbledore's desk and taking a seat on the edge, "I am God."

'What are you saying! Stop it!'

//Let her know, let her fear you//

'You are telling her to much stop it!'

//Shut up little girl, you are strong, you are feared, you are Gemini Cielo, heiress to the great Diana, you do not ne-//

'SHUT UP! DON'T DO IT!'

//Don't listen, you are strong, you are invincible you are the one//

'I have been good, a good girl.'

//They're coming back for you Gemini. And they are going to get you this time Gemini.//

'No, I have been good'

//rip you apart//

'I've been good...//

//tear you open//

'...good...'

//let you ble-//

"STOP IT!" Gemini screamed as she grabbed her head, bringing it to her knees, her hands clasped over her ears.

"Gemini," Chandler cried as she sprung to her feet, uncertain whether to run and get Dumbledore or to help the girl her self.

"Don't touch me," Gemini yelled, her brown eyes wild, her voice frantic, yet younger, "I don't want them to hurt me again." she whimper, snarling at the doctor.

"Gemini," Chandler said softly, "are you alright?"

Gemini's body tensed up, her muscles visibly quivering under her skin. After a few shuddering breaths Gemini unrolled from her fetal position, a blank look on her face, "I am fine," she replied, "just a bit of an identity crisis."

"Identity crisis?" Chandler dared to ask, worried about setting the girl off again.

"Yes," Gemini said cooly, sitting back down in her chair, "I have a bit of a split personality."

"Explain," Chandler said, becoming interested and hot on the trail of what could be bothering the troubled girl.

"I hear voices in my head." Gemini said flatly, "and don't you dare laugh at it either. Call it a conscience, I don't care. But all I know is that during spells of hatred or pain, my evil side, if you will, dominated my mind, and I listen."

"Do you like being like that?" Chandler asked, "can you stop it?"

"I do not, not like it." Gemini said, "I would be dead right now if it weren't for it. I don't feel pain like others do."

"How so?"

"People suffer from physical pain," Gemini said, snapping her head up, "I can handle pain, trust me, I would be dead right now, but emotional pain, I do not feel."

"So you feel emotionless in other words?"

"No," Gemini said, "I have the worst anger management skills of anyone I know. I have the temper that would only match an enraged Hippogriff, no one trifles with me." she said, her eyes narrowing, "No one."

"I see, may I ask you a few questions about you spiritual life?" Chandler asked, still trying to understand how the girl worked.

Gemini nodded and waved away her question as Chandler picked up her clip board and asked the first question.

"In what religion were you raised?"

"Roman Calthloc" Gemini replied, "But that's different now."

"What religion are you now?" Chandler asked, jotting down some words.

"Stregan"Gemini replied, her r's rolling through her thick Italian accent which has not diminished, although she has been living in Scotland most of the year.

"What do you believe in? Is there a God?" Chandler asked, rephrasing some of her previous questions.

"Please lady" Gemini laughed shortly, "I am god, I already told you this."

"What do you mean, 'You are God'?"

Gemini looked at her, brown eyes full of wisdom, respect and determination, "Look up the mark of my head, then find out for yourself, it is not my place to tell you more,"

"What do you call God?" Chandler asked her softly.

Gemini just smiled before replying, "Mother Diana della Luna."

"Do you believe there is a heaven or a hell? If so, where do you believe you'll be going?" Chandler urged on, hoping to break the outer shell of the Italian.

"I believe that there is a place where my soul will rest," Gemini concluded after much thought, "as for heaven and hell, I have committed so much anger in my life, according to my parents religion, I will be dismembered alive in hell, which will be pretty hard, considering how I will be DEAD when it happens, don't you think?"

Chandler just sat and stared at the girl. This was her hardest case she has ever come in contact with. Stoic, ruthless, hate filled, yet broken and hurt. She had a mask she made of tungsten alloy, which would not be breaking anytime soon, she had to find the connection. She was a textbook Schizotypal case. All of the signs where there. She displayed odd forms of thinking and perceiving, and seemed like the person whom sought isolation from others. Dumbledore had told her that she is believed to have extra sensory ability. She engaged in eccentric behavior and has difficulty concentrating for long periods of time. Her speech was also over elaborate and difficult to follow. But there was something else there that she couldn't place, the way she held herself, or the way her left hand twitched over so slightly up to her right arm. She had looked over her school record early that day and was quite surprised. 

Excellent potions student, second in the school as a matter of fact. She was a beater on her house team, and she was extremely physically fit, almost to the point of frightening. But there were some dark spots in her past as well. Fighting was most of them, suspensions from Quidditch matches, and she was correct about her flaring temper as she visits to Dumbledore's office for misconduct was high, even for a troublemaker. Something didn't make sense.

Then she saw it

The fresh wound. Upraised flesh on the inside of her arm, pink from sudden healing. She made the connection. She was not only Schizotypal, she was antisocial.

"Gemini," Chandler asked softly, "How long have you been hurting yourself?"

Gemini looked up at her and replied, "ever since the day I was born."

Chandler sat back in her chair and studied the girl for a long moments times. It was all there. Manifestations of a conduct disorder are usually present before age 15 and included truancy, physical fighting, cruelty to people, arson, stealing, or lying. There was not a doubt in Chandler's mind that Gemini has committed any of these things. Irresponsible and antisocial behavior follow, as indicated by an inability to abide by society's rules, aggressive behavior, getting into trouble with the law, and a lack of remorse. In everyday language these individuals are often referred to as psychopathic.

Psychopathic. She suffered from a psychopathic Schizotypal disorder.   
  
  
  


.

Chelsea: Yes, I know... I AM an evil bitch...

Chibi Chel: but she is distressed right now...

Neko Sea: So she can be an evil bitch all she wants! ^-^

Chelsea: Yes, I think I am finally over all of the angst... but I have a question for all of you...

Chibi Chel: tell us what you want to happen, either ships, problems, love, who should die next, or who's ass Gemini is going to kick.

Neko Sea: If Chelsea feels inspired by any of your idea's, she'll write about it and write you in a character!

Chibi Chel: if not... 

Chelsea: that I'm not sure I'm going to continue this...  
Chibi Chel: Love of love everyone!

Chelsea: Te Amo Dan


	44. il sanity è sopra rated

Big voice from the sky: You find your self floating. Float through space no doubt. It doesn't phase you that you can't breath, or that it is not possible for you to be floating through a sans gravity environment. While you continue your frantic floating though space you come upon the shape of an armored tank. A big black and red armored tank. You pinch yourself to make sure you are dreaming. After a few noiseless curses and a nasty bruise later you find to your dismay that you are, not in fact sleeping. Crap. And as you drift ever closer to this giant floating piece of weaponry, you see two little creature come from within, flying strait towards you. Peachy. You see the one on the left clad in black, two little black wings protruding from her back, dark eyeliner on her little lids, a grin on her lips. The one on the right, is dressed in white with angel wings projected from her back. Brown hair tied up in to pig tails, two pieces of hair framed her little face. Yes, those two winged creatures of mystery where little. They fly up towards you, each grab and arm and pull you kicking ( and noiselessly screaming)towards the giant red and black armored tank...

  
  


Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::runs past really really really quickly, his pants are gone, a frantic look on his face::

Jeanette: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIUS! ::runs after him with his pants::

Chelsea: She sound like the pink pacifist... 

Chibi Chel: Relena... yuck...

Chelsea: Anyways. Welcome to the space port of Me, Chelsea. The only armored tank that can float through space and run solely off Snapple. Oh Yea.

  
  


Il sanity èè sopra rated

'Sanity is over rated' 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gemini," Chandler pleaded softly, her soothing voice not soothing the not-so-smoothed Italian across the room, who eyes burned like coal from hell's fire, face twisted in a fit of rage, "Please,"

"Over my dead body," Gemini hissed as she looked at Dumbledore, who looked uncomfortably down at her, "Is this how your treat your Aurors Dumbledore? It this what happens to the Ministries Newest Assassin? Throw her in the loony Bin?"

"Gemini," dumbledore tried, "it is only for the summer, if you could pl-"

"No," Gemini announced, standing up in her chair, knocking it to the floor, "the summer is my time, at home, with my father." she added on for emphasis, "and you want to throw me in a home for the insane. I am not going to St. Mungo's. And even if you can get me there, you will have a hard as hell time keeping me there."

"St. Mungo's is a good place, with top notch care and security for cases such as yours," Chandler informed her.

Gemini shook her head, a low laugh carrying from her throat, "There is no case like mine. You wouldn't even be able to keep me in Azkaban. I have magic remember?"

"Your wand will be kept in a safe place,"

"I don't need a wand," Gemini spat, "I don't need to be here either. You should be thanking me for staying here. I could go home to Italy, where I would be treated like the goddess I am! Not like the psycho you make me be." Gemini hissed through clenched teeth.

Objects in the room began to vibrate ever so slightly and Dumbledore beard began to exposed stay hairs going off in a static frizzle. Dumbledore closed his eyes. Perhaps sending Gemini to a doctor wasn't his wisest idea yet.

"Gemini, please understand that your disorder has nothing to do with your sanity," Dumbledore said, his voice calm and reassuring, "All we want you to do is to go to st. Mungo's so we can find a treatment that wont endanger your missions."

Gemini looked up at him, her eyes narrowed so that only a line of black could be seen though her dark lashes, her crest mark shone with anger and er chest moved up and down from her heavy, enraged breathing, "They wont. My 'disorder' as you say is the fuel for my life, it makes me who I am. I like my disorders thank you very much." Gemini straightened her back, holding herself high as she said, "if you'll excuse me, My disorders and I must be off to take my last class as a sixth year. Do have a nice day," she said as she turned around, but stopped just before she reached the door, "you know, we have a saying in italy." she said lightly as she turned around, umber hair falling in front of her face, shrouding it in shadow, "Non si puo avere la botte piena èè la moglie ubriaca." she let out a short laugh and said, "In other words, you can not have me as an assassin with out accepting me, personality disorders and all." and with that, she turned on her heel and left the office, her head held high, a twisted smirk on her face.

//good girl Gemini//

'Good girl'

-

  
  


"G," Sirius murmured as he sat behind Gemini in herbology after her meeting, "G," He poked her in the back of her neck with his quill, "Gemini, Gemini... I know this is bugging you...Gemini..." he continued on.

Gemini sighed.

//you could kill him with this quill you know//

She smirked to herself as she idly spun it in her fingers.

//You probably could.//

"Gemini, Gemini, Gemini..."

She sighed again. That boy had the attention span of a Snitch with t he personality of a 5 year old and a natural aphrodisiac running though his veins.

"Gemini, Gemini, Gemini," he continued, still poking her in the back on the neck, "Does this hurt? Huh Gemini? Huh? Gemini... Gemini... Gemini..."

//You don't even need this quill//

Gemini turned around suddenly, nearly sending Sirius to the floor in shock. "You are well aware that I could kill you with this quill," she said in an light tone, still twirling the quill in her left hand, "in no time at all. So if you still love your manhood, I would recommend that you shut up and annoy some other, less potentially dangerous person, in other words, go annoy... James or something."

"Oh god no." Sirius scoffed, "are you kidding me? Lily would KILL me if I bugged James."

Gemini just let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes and sat straight forward, throwing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Can I play with it?" Sirius asked, leaving towards her again, "your hair I mean?"

Gemini turned around with a stunned expression on her face, "You have a girlfriend Sirius, and you know how jealous she can get. She nearly took that Hufflepuff's head off when she said that you looked good."

Sirius grinned broadly and replied, "yes well, they can't keep their hands off of me."

"You are too cocky for your own good."

"Mr. Black, Miss Cielo." Professor Sprout said in annoyance, bringing the class to snickers, "would you mind telling me what you two are talking about, seeing how it is more important than herbology?"

Sirius opened his mouth to let out a witty comment, but Gemini beat him to it, "Sorry professor, Sirius was just commenting on how the girls of this school can't keep their hands off of him, and that he thinks he is god's gift to womankind." Gemini replied flatly, the corners of her mouth twitching up in a suppressed smirk, and blank masked pulled over her eyes

"Well, I..." Sprout sputtered, gaping at the honesty Gemini had just confessed, "just, please try not to speak in the future."

"Yes ma'am," Gemini said cooly, staring back at the eyes of the students who went gaping at her.

They quickly turned around though when her left eye twitched slightly, no one wanting to become a victim of her rage.

"So," Bella asked Gemini out of the corner of her mouth, "what happened?"

"The evil psycho bitch wants to send me to the nut house." Gemini said in a monotone voice, "I refused, so I'm going back to Italy this summer, and I'm not coming back until September the first." Gemini replied, sitting back in her seat, eyes fixed upon the far wall in front of her.

It was her last day in Scotland before she would return to her home. Her real home. The place where she was accepted for who she was. Not deemed crazy by people who didn't have the mental capacity to fully understand, nor believe in who she really was underneath the casing of her body, which lived a soul only fit for a God.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chelsea: That was really short I know... because I have no idea what I am going to be doing for her summer, something special I know that... stupid muses...

Chibi Chel & Neko Sea: ::Gone For Lunch Be Back When Ever We Feel Like It - HAHA ::

Chelsea: ::rolls eyes:: see what I mean? Oh, Bye the way. I am completely rewriting this... for the new web page I am making. I am only changing minor details, such as Pisces will be a dancer, not a cheerleader. And in the beginning, Gemini had a sword, not a Bo and Arrow, which I changed later on the in story. A bo and arrow is correct, but me, being the lazy ass that I am, didn't change it... Just read and review... and I'll create some Sexxxy Sirius Smut for Nette, and whatever you want me to pretty much, GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!!! SELL ME YOUR SOUL.... just kidding!


	45. Re del legno

**Chelsea**: A HA! B o w Before me my fanfic...er's!

****

Chibi Chel: oh god, who gave her Snapple?

****

Neko Sea: ((smiles sheepishly)) not me...

****

Chelsea: SNAPPLE SNAPPLE SNAPPLE SNAPPLE

****

Remus: ((walks by, whistling))

****

Chelsea: R E M U S!!!

****

Remus: NO! I like my pants!

****

Chelsea: ...((thinks)) can I have your shirt then?

****

Remus: ... I don't see why not...

****

Chelsea: YAY ((pounces on Remus))

****

Re del Legno

__

King of the Wood

"Caio Father," Gemini said as she dropped her bags at her feet as she walked up to tony, who was standing out like a sore thumb in Kings Cross Station, in the muggle territory. "I do hope your year was well?"

"It was lonely," He said, smiling. 

The two traditionally bumped cheeks as a form of a kiss, and Tony took Mischief from his spot on Gemini's shoulder and held him in his arms.

"Dumbldore contacted me." Tony said nonchalantly as they walked out of the station, pushing through the groups of nosy muggles.

"Did he?" Gemini said, her voice flat as she turned and looked at her father, "What did the old man hove to say?"

Tony gave her a stern look about her reference to Dumbledore and replied, "Gemini, Dea. You know that you can tell Old Antonio anything. He said that something has been bothering you. And it is starting to affect your school life."

They where out of the station when Gemini stopped, interrupting the flow of people. She looked at tony, her sharp chocolate eyes wide with seriousness. "Do you want to know that truth?" she asked him, "Honestly. For the truth will scare you."

She began walking again but stopped when tony laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and let out a short, cynical laugh. "I'm a Skitziod psychopath." she said plainly as she turned around again and set for the alley not to far away where they were safe to apparate with out drawing attention to them selves.

Tony just stood, stunned in her response. A psychopath? His Dea, mentally ill? He had known from a young age that Gemini was different than everyone, regardless of their age or gender. Now he knew why. Her personality was what set her apart. She was always quiet and reserved, but overly aggressive to the point of violence, her moods shifting between calm and ruthless rapidly. He never thought that, maybe perhaps, there was more to her than he realized. She had a psychopathic personality. And to make matters worse, she had two of them.

-

"Gemini!" a voice called out as Gemini practiced her old maneuvers that have been put on hold for Auror training.

Gemini wiped the sweat off of her brow and looked over to see whom was the owner of the voice. 

She saw Damiano, her brother walking towards her, with a nice arm ornament who looked vaguely familiar. The girl was tall, but not taller than Damiano. She had long honey blonde hair which reached the middle of her back, hair hanging over her forehead in whips of gold. A pretty smile was plastered on her perfect face. Dimples graced her cheeks and deep sapphire eyes sparkled from behind dark, long lashes. She was sinfully gorgeous.

"Gemini!" she called again, her golden voice reaching Gemini's ears.

_//oh shit//_

"Relena." Gemini replied nodding to acknowledge her presence, "Damiano."

"Hello Gemini." He replied, his voice deep, like his eyes.

"It is so nice to see you again Gemini darling!" Relena said happily, "and I wanted to apologize for our last encounter." she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I was a bit, not my self, I do hope that you understand?"

"Of course," Gemini replied, suppressing a smirk, recalling their last encounter.

Relena brought her slender hand up to brush away a few sun kissed strands from her golden face when Gemini was it. 

A ring.

"So Gemini Dear," Relena said, "Damiano and I where wondering if you would be so kind as to attend our wedding." she asked her, her face positively shining with pride and joy.

Gemini bit her lower lip and thought about it for a moment before replying flatly, "No."

Relena face dropped slightly as she looked up at Damiano, who just shrugged, "She's a stubborn as my father." he said. "Think about it Gemini."

"Yes, please do." Relena added in as the two turned from the ring and began to walk away, "it was a pleasure speaking with you!"

Gemini forced out a fake smile before turning around, sticking her tongue out in disgust. She trotted over to the ropes and skillfully slide under them. She had been training for almost the whole day and Tony wanted to help out a new hopeful of the streets, Rocky.

Grabbing a towel, she draped it around her shoulders, slowly taking the tape off her fingers when she bumped in to some one who she hasn't seen for while.

"L-Lessandra?" Gemini stammered as she looked at the startled, yet excited girl whom she just knocked it to.

"Gemini!" the black haired girl cried as she shot her self through the air, hugging Gemini around the neck and knocking her to the ground. "Oh my goddess! How are you!"

After kissing both cheeks traditionally, Gemini replied breathlessly, "Goddess?"

Lessandra gave her a questioning look before replying, "oh, yes you don't know," she trailed off, but then perked up once more, "Go, shower and get cleaned up, there is some one I want you to meet."

Gemini rose an eye brow as she rose from her spot on the ground, aided by telekinesis and walked in to the locker room, wondering what the hell Lessandra was talking about.

-

Gemini stepped out of the showers, her long black hair covering her body as she reached for a towel, a back one with GC embroidered on to the bottom with silver floss. It was large enough to cover her small frame comfortably, as she was self conscience of her body. Sh had the idea that no man was worthy enough to see her unclothed, and she was very careful when she changed, even while she was in the confinements of the dorm, with the girls she has shared a room with for the past six years. She grabbed another towel as she flipped her head upside down her hair flooding the floor as she too wrapped it in a black towel, twisting it and placing it upon her head to dry. 

She walked in to her room, the closest door opening up and clothes soaring through the air, landing on her bed. A black tank top lay on her bed, a pair of dark blue jeans that cuffed at the bottom were folded next to it, black socks in side of black shoes on the floor, a fresh pair of black undergarments and a white sports like bra, folded neatly next to the pile of clothes. Gemini sighed and got to work, taking her body towel of and slipping in to her new knickers, having some difficultly trying to get her bra to fit over her towel covered head. After a fit on anger and a rip Gemini was now holding her bra, ripped in half in her hand. Rolling her eyes she murmured 'repairo' and the bra was good a new. With a bit more patients she was able to pull it only from the bottom down. She jumped in to her knickers, followed by her jeans, a black belt with a large buckle following. She looked at her self in the mirror, her head tilting to the side as she looked as her reflection, the towel falling to the floor. Gemini shook her head her hair falling around her in damp chunks of chocolate colored hair.

The scars where still there. Every bloody potion she could thin of couldn't get rid of them. She didn't want to ask Lily for a charm, knowing that she would have to give an explanation of the cris cross patterns on her arms. Shuddering Gemini tore her eyes away from the mirror and pulled on a black tank top, which made up most of her wardrobe. 

She stole another glance at the mirror, her hair still wet and clinging to her face and back. She walked forwards slowly, captivated by the site before her. Her arms bore the marks of battle. She refused for her scars to be removed, and even after Pompfrey tried to talk her into it, she had told her that it was her was of telling herself that the blood came before the tears. All over her body , a story was written in cicatrix. On her upper arm, a large mark from her first battle as an auror. A cross was burned on her skin with molten silver by the Deatheaters she swore to destroy. Her hand, calloused by year and years of training since she was a young child to be an outstanding fighter, that changing course to become the perfect assassin. 

At the age of Sixteen she had the battle wounds of a veteran, and she had her entire career ahead of her. Slender fingers brushed upon her forearms, the cris cross patterns she had created still linger, like thin snakes coiling ever tighter around her arms. Looking over to her dresser, she spotted some tape she had used to wrap her hands earlier before. Focusing her dark eyes, the tape came soaring through the air, a hand whipping out and snatching it from midair. A victorious smirk covered her face as she began to wrap her forearms quickly, hiding yet another secret from the world.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Gemini, may I come in?"

Gemini's eye darted towards the door as she registered the voice. Lessandra.

"Come on in," Gemini replied, finishing up her wrapping job.

Lessandra walked in to the room, dressed in a white sleeveless dress that came down to her knees, a black belt hung loosely from her hip, bracelets lined her arms.

"Looking lovely in Black darling," Lessandra said, a smile on her face, "But what to do with that hair?"

Gemini looked back in the mirror to see that her hair was still a knotted mass of brown, just reaching above her waist. Gemini's brush went soar through the air, hovering in front fo Gemini's face.

"Taken care of," Gemini replied, and she began the daunting task of brushing her unruly locks.

"Let me do it," Lessandra sighed, "it'll get done quicker."

Gemini sighed, giving it to Lessandra and handed her the paddle brush, which was full of loose strands of hair. She sat down on her bed, where Lessandra began to part Gemini's long locks in to sections, then, beginning at the bottom, she began to tackle the unruly knots, all the way to her roots. 

About an hour later, Lessandra put down her brush and sighed in content. "Done," She announced happily. "How do you do that every morning?"

Gemini shrugged and turned around, "Magic."

Lessandra laughed as Gemini smirked a bit, realizing how that much have sounded six years ago, before she moved to England.

"Come on," Lessandra said, taking Gemini's hand and pulling her off her bed and on to her feet, "I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Gemini asked her, as she was being pulled out of her house and on to the cobble street.

"You'll see," Lessandra said, "Think of it as a birthday present."

Gemini nodded as the two stopped walking. Lessandra looked both ways before taking out her wand and holding it high in the air. With a loud bang the violet Knight Bus appeared, doors open, a freckled faced teen wizard looking at them, a smile on his face, "Where to ladies?"

"Lake Nemi," Lessandra replied, her grin growing wider as Gemini's brow furrowed in confusion., "Oh come on Gemini," Lessandra said, rolling her eyes, "You'll see when we get there."

Gemini sat in silence, her eyes fixed upon the floor in front of her. Lake Nemi. She knew what was there, she has seen it many times in her sleep, Lake Nemi, The Mirror of Diana. There where going to the remains of the Temple of Diana.

-

"Have a good trip Misses," the Bus attendant yelled as the knight bus blasted away, disappearing behind a tree.

The girls turned around to find the where at the shore of a lake, a beautiful lake. Gemini was looking around when suddenly the scene shifted before her eyes. The trees, the water, Lessandra, the houses off in a distance, all started swirling together around her, she looked down as her clothes melted off of her body, a white tunic replacing it like a snake, coiling around her body, covering her from the prying eyes of mortality. And as soon as it started, it stopped. She could hear Lessandra calling her, like an echo it bounced off of her ears, she could barely make out her blurry shape right next to her. She looked down and saw in her hands her Golden bow, her arrows slung over her shoulder, sandals strapped on her feet. She whipped around to the hill northeast of the lake, and her jaw dropped in amazement. There, fully erect, standing in all of it antediluvian glory was one of the 7 ancient wonders of the world, it was the Temple of Diana.

"Gemini!" Lessandra yelled, shaking Gemini out of her trance, catapulting her back to reality. "Are you ok? Speak to me!"

Gemini shook her head as if to get the stars out of her eyes, "Wh- What?"

"What happened!?" Lessandra asked, you just stopped and started freaking out, like you where in another world or something."

"Sorry," Gemini said lowly, "I had a bit of Deja Vu"

"That's ok," Lessandra said, "I know what you mean, there is something about this lake..." she said as she knelt down next to it, her fingers hovering above the water. Slowly, yet surely, the water began to rise to touch her finger tips, Lessandra shrieked slightly and pulled her hand back. She looked up to Gemini, who was still standing in her trance stance, looking at Lessandra with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

Gemini stepped forwards Lessandra, with the feeling they were being watched from afar. She knelled down next to her at the lakes edge, and the two girls looked leaned over to look at their reflections. Something they did not see. 

Lessandra gasped as she leaned closer to the water, her fingers hovering over the water, as if to see if it was real or not. Gemini grabbed her hand, stopping them right before the waters surface.

Lessandra and Gemini were staring into the eyes of two women, the same age as them. They had the same eyes, same facial features, hair color and shocked expression, yet they where different. Gemini's hair was no longer wet or frizzy, but dry and elegantly tossed over one shoulder, stray pieces hanging down around her face, crescent mark brighter than ever. She wore the same tunic as before, her bow and arrow visible on her back.

Lessandra's reflection though, she did not understand. Her hair was thrown up elegantly on her head, blue ribbons twisted through her black hair. She wore a white dress that fitted her body, and came together at her shoulder, where a deep blue amulet held it in place. She reached her hand down to touch the water once again, when a new picture came in to view. A man, a rough looking man appeared to be standing over their shoulders. 

Lessandra screamed.

Gemini turned around, her hand reaching behind her back instinctively grabbing her field knife and concealing it in her hand.

"Hey there, calm down." the man said, putting his hands out in front of him, "No need to be frightened."

"Who are you." Gemini said flatly, Lessandra moving behind her, "What is your business here?"

"The name is Rex," the man said, "Rex-"

"Nemorensis" Gemini said, the name on the tip of her tongue. "That's you name, isn't it? Rex Nemorensis."

The man rose an eyebrow and said, "that's right," he looked at her long and hard, "have I met you before, you seem familiar." he said softly. He then cocked his head to the side, "excuse me but," he said as a hand brush away Gemini's long bangs, reveling the crescent moon.

His eyes brows furrowed together, then a look of shock over came him. He suddenly dropped down on one knee, his head bowed, "Dea Diana, forgive me for my rudeness, I didn't recognize you in your mortal form, I-"

"Calm yourself," Gemini said, "I am not Diana."

Rex rose to his feet, a look of confusion on his face, "what do you mean, my Lady, you bear the mark of the Goddess!" He rambled, brushing his nimble fingers across Gemini's forehead. 

"Surely you must be mistaken," Lessandra responded, stepping out from behind Gemini, "she is not the Goddess."

Rex's eyes widened once again as he tilted his head to his side, "Egeria?" he stepped forward, "is it you?"

Lessandra, quite freaked out by now, shook her head, "n-no. I am Lessandra."

Rex let out a soft laugh, "Come, my young mortals, there is much for you to know."

"I am not going until you tell me, who you are." Gemini said, her voice clear as day.

"I am, as you said, Rex Nemorensis. King of the Wood." Rex said as he turned, "You, Lessandra is it?" he spun around again and said, "you are the Lady of the Lake." He looked up at the sky, painted blood red and the sun set over the horizon, "And you Miss Gemini." the Moon rose up over the adjacent horizon, showering the lake with a silver light, he motioned towards a hill top, a temple now shimmering in silver light, "Are the Goddess of the Moon."

"Lessandra," Gemini said, "Do you see it?"

"The temple?" She asked shakily, "where did it come from? It wasn't there in the day time."

"Fair Egeria, there is much for you to learn." Rex started as he began to walk towards the temple.

"I am not Egeria!" Lessandra exclaimed, "My name is Alessandra Crisalide Scofani and I-"

"Crisalide!" Gemini said, her turn to be shocked, "you never told me that your middle name is Crisalide!"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anyth-"

"Egeria is a water nymph, the nymph of lake Nemi, the Lady of the lake." Rex said, a smile on his face. "I do not know why, but your coming, Goddess, has sent Egeria back to the heavens, and brought this girl into life." He laughed and said, "come with me to the temple, there is much explaining to do."

-

Up upon the hill over the lake, sat a temple, which was only scene when the moon light reflected off the water, exposing the temple to Her followers.

The foundation of the temple was rectangular in form, similar to most temples at the time. Unlike other sanctuaries, however, the building was made of marble, with a decorated facade overlooking a spacious courtyard. Marble steps surrounding the building platform led to the high terrace, which had Ionic capitals and carved circular sides. Columns where aligned orthogonally over the whole platform area, except for the central cellar or house of the goddess. 

By the time the great Temple of Diana was destroyed during the raid by the Goths, both the city and the religion of Diana were in decline. The remains of some of the sculptured portions were found and shipped to the British Museum where they can be veiwed even today. However, its true beauty lies in the architectural and artistic details, which will forever remain unknown. 

In the Goddess House, three lone figures sat around a small fire that was built, the sound of a babbling fountain in the back ground. Gemini felt a reassurance in this place, a feeling like she had known it all of her life. She instinctively knew where everything was, what was behind every corner, what was unseen by the normal eye.

"She is here," Gemini said, breaking the silence, "I can feel it."

"She will not show herself." Rex said, "For the fear of mortals, they vandalize her temple, covet those things that they cannot have, steal what they wish. It is unsafe for her to be seen now,"

"Why do you keep calling people mortals." Lessandra asked, rocking back and forth, trying to soak everything in. "I am a mortal, Gemini is a mortal, you are a mortal! You speak as if you were God."

Rex laughed, shaking his head, "Fair Lessandra, can you venture a guess on how old I am?"

Lessandra bit her lip, thinking of an answer. Suddenly, a gust of wind flew through the temple, whispering softly. Lessandra listened, feeling the wind around her, its direction, it's force. She nodded and replied, "I can answer that for you, if you give me a moment."

"Of course."

Lessandra looked around, and with her hands she gathered some dirt, pebbles and debris off of the temple's floor. The pieces of earth now in her hands, she rose to her feet, walking slowly around the fire in a circle, her eyes closed all the while. Murmuring something unintelligible under her breath, she dropped the grains of debris from her hand and on to the floor.

She opened her eyes, took a step back, and kneeled down to observe her findings. She got to work and soon spotted clues to his age. A rocking chair was the first thing she spotted, in the upper left hand area, adjacent to a picture frame, both symbolic for old age, so he wasn't as old as he looked. And as she looked thought all of the lines, straighten, curved, broken, she stumbled upon a shape that wasn't suppose to be there.

"No," Lessandra stammered, looking over the image of an airplane once again, "it can't be."

"What is it?" Gemini asked, rising to her feet, but being stopped by Rex.

"No," he pleaded, "Please my lady, let her work."

Lessandra's eyes where furrowed in confusion, an impending journey? To were? Then she gasped as she uncovered another symbol. Her hand rose to her mouth as she discovered an anchor, a sign of unpleasant situations. Lessandra's eyes widened as she fell back, panting in disbelief in what she was reading. A skull and cross bone. The skull symbolizing death, cross symbolizing resurrection.

She looked over to Rex, her black eyes wide, her breath coming in short pants. She stood up wobbly, using a pillar for balance.

She stood straight up, and inhaled deeply. "I know how old you are."

"How so?"

"Y- You are an infinite age, not from this millennium, or the previous. You are not living." Lessandra said, her voice shaky, "you are as Gemini. Your souls are the same. In that aspect you are immortal." 

"What?" Gemini said, striding over to her shaken friend, "Lessandra what's wrong, what did you see?"

"She is a seer." Rex said, standing, "Egeria possessed the gift of prophecy. You have already made yours did you not?"

"What? What prediction? I made lots."

"The daughter of the divine shall descend among the moral world." Gemini began, her eyes closed voice clear and precise, cutting through the air like one of her silver arrows, " Her inheritor one of great standing. The daughter of the stars she shall be. A great gift she shall hold. A gift only seen through the eyes of the blind. She shall find the conspirator. Bring him to justice. And reunite the stars in heaven." Gemini finished, opening her eyes and turning to Lessandra "remember? Diagon Alley?"

"She is her. You are her." Rex said, turning towards the moon, "we are reunited. The trinity. We are the heirs of The King of the Wood, the Lady of the Lake, and the Goddess of the moon." He then turned towards the girls and said, "Egeria, Diana. My Name is Virbius. Welcome home."

  
**Chelsea**: AHHHH

****

Chibi Chel: I hope the Gods strike you down for twisting the myths...

****

Chelsea: Bite me.

****

Chibi Chel: ((bites Chelsea in the arm))

****

Chelsea: OW! That hurt you little...

****

Neko Sea: ((smiles)) don't worry, she just got her rabies shot. It's Sirius we should worry about.

****

Chelsea: ... why ...

****

Jeanette: Cos I got his pant, his boxers AND his shirt!

****

Chelsea:... please tell me that you left his socks on...

****

Jeanette: yep :)

****

Chelsea: ((phew)) well, just as long as he's got socks on... 

****

Jeanette: ((grins))

****

Chelsea: I got S U P P O R T S E R V I C E S! 

****

Everyone: ((yay))

****

Chelsea: that means you can put me on your author alert thingy. And review to, cos I can see how many people read the chapter. And I live for reviews, they keep me pushing on and writing it, besides, if you review you have more of a chance having a cameo in my story :)


	46. Voci Piccole

**Chelsea: AHHHHH - Happy birthday to me! Well... Happy late birthday to me at least, well, happy birthday to me while I'm writing this (may 26th) he he, send presents!**

**Chibi Chel: some gift ideas...**

**Neko****Sea****: Snapple... Pocky... Remus in a big red bow....**

**Chelsea****: wearing *just* a big red bow... Hehe ::hentai look::  now, about the chapter... It's really pointless... But it just goes to show how far Gemini will go to...erm... 'Acheive her ends', mind you she was supposed to be in Slytherin... Now I think I should have kept her there.... Grrr... Oh well**

**Chibi Chel: Mind you that we are completely rewriting the first and second years because she didn't have us yet and they suck royally... Hehe... So what we are gunna do it keep this big ol long one... But also separate it by years... So that It will be a bit easier for people to understand this chaos... And it will look better, because Chelsea couldn't write for her life when she first started this...**

**Chelsea****: Shut up**

**Voci**** Piccole**

Little Voices

            "Calm your self Gemini," Tony sighed, as he looked at his apprentice. "Your anger cannot blind your vision." he walked over to Gemini, who was sweating bullets, her breaths coming in deep gasps of air, her eyes narrowed, muscles convulsing slightly.

            "I can't help it Father," Gemini replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "You know it's all in my head." She looked at him, a smirk on her face, "you know I can't help it. I have violent tendencies. Besides," she said, tapping her temple with her glove, "I only do what the little voice in my head tells me to do."

            Tony sighed and reached in to his pocket, pulling out a black piece of cloth. "Come here," he instructed, motioning for her to join him, "If the little voice in you head tells you what to do," he said coolly, "than you can box blindfolded."

            Gemini jerked her head away from Tony, her eyes narrowed, "Are you as crazy as I am? I can't box blindfolded. No one can. It's impossible."

            "Impossible?" Tony laughed, "Nothing is impossible Gemini. You know this, just as much as I do."         

            Gemini stood her ground, her eyes locked on his, until she smirked, closing her eyes. "As you wish Father."

            Gemini stood obediently as Tony tied the sash around her head, covering her sharp eyes.

            "Now," Tony said, as Gemini got in to motion, shifting back and forth, "you will have to listen," he said as he put the blocking pads on his fists, "clear your mind."

            "Right," Gemini said to herself, "clear my mind."

            **//clear your mind//**

            _'Be a good girl Gemini. Clear you mind of your nasty thoughts. Get rid of those nightmares that plague your sleep'_

            Gemini shook her head slightly, pushing her alter back. "Right, now what do I- OW" she yelled as she ripped her blindfold off, staring at Tony, who had a wide smile on his face.

            "You weren't listening." Tony smirked, "use your senses. You know what I'm talking about. Use your soul. Your ears, Gemini, even though they can make you hear what going on, they limit you. I want you to hear absolute silence." he walked up to Gemini and tapped his fingers to her temple, "use this to hear. Listen with your mind."

            "Listen with my mind." Gemini said aloud, turning back and allowing Tony to tie the sash on again, "How can I listen to my mind if it wont shut up." she mumbled to herself.

            "Now." she heard him say, "feel."

            She stood in a defensive stance, waiting, feeling. She felt a presence to her right as she sidestepped, using her back leg to swing outwards.

            "Good," Tony commented, as he moved around her. He moved in once again, watching as she side stepped, a bit hesitant this time. After hitting Gemini upside her head for her hesitance, he moved in again, and again, as she side stepped each one in turn, becoming more and more fluent with her moves.

            As Tony watched her block, step and counter, he watched as her anger grew. It was her anger that drove her. Her anger that motivated her to fight, to live, to take on as job an assassin. Gemini saw not a very emotional girl, she was very good at hiding her emotions, her joy, her sorrow. She no longer showed any signs of pain, only blood. Tears have never escaped her harsh eyes, laughter rarely coming from her twisted mouth. Yet all the while she was beautiful. War hasn't torn the Godlike Radiance from her body, making her pleasing to the eye, but deadly to the touch.

            While Gemini block and countered blindly, Tony motioned for a young man to step into the ring. He was tall, with features like Gemini's, but larger in build.

            Tony stepped away, letting the new guy box with the blind Gemini. She was getting better. Taking a few shots, but giving them as well. He could feel her anger rising. He could feel it around him, like a slight vibration in the atmosphere. He took his eyes of Gemini for only a moment when he heard the cry. The shout of the young man who was thrown across the ring, lying in shock.

            Tony ran over to him, trying to get him to sit up, he glanced over his shoulder to see Gemini, panting with anger, muscles tense. Still blindfolded.

__________________________________________________________

            Gemini sat in Tony sitting room, a cup of weak coffee to her lips, her eyes staring intently on the purple fire in front of her, Moody's head hovering in the flames.

            "Mission Accepted," Gemini said, placing the coffee down and standing up.

            "Cielo!" Moody called before Gemini Teleported, "Go in woman's muggle clothing, stay low and teleport to Hogwarts, in front of the great doors, I will meet you there for your briefing."

            The fire was now gone, Moody head with it. 

            Gemini nodded and turned to leave the sitting area and bounded up the small rickety steps to her room. Throwing the door open she stalked inside, clothes already flying out of the closet and in to her hands. A long and loose black skirt with a black fitted tank top was her mind choice and after quickly changing, she pulled on her Auror training boots, grabbed her wand as a back up, slipped it in her skirt, and teleported out of her room, hoping Tony would understand why she disappeared again.

__________________________________________________________

            "Agent Cielo," Moody said as Gemini arrived in front of Hogwarts, "what took you so long?"

            "Oh you know," she said, the slightest smirk on her face, "What to wear, color choice, shoe selection. Takes a girl forever to figure out what she wants to wear."

            Moody laughed at her irony and replied, "Yes, but you still have your trademark black on, which is acceptable. Word has it there is going to be a raid in a muggle shopping mall. You are to stop it before anything can happen. You will have a back up crew with you in the mall, but they to will be undercover, spread through out the mall." Moody took something out of his pocket, a bracelet with a metallic silver orb hanging from it "Keep this on at all times."

            "What is it?" Gemini asked as she put her wrist out so Moody could put it on her.

            "This is a self detonation Device." Moody said, "It has enough power to take out anyone of magical blood and your self within a ten-foot radius." he latched the bracelet on and said, "all you have to do is twist the ball open and press the little red button inside. Doing so will wipe you and anything of magical blood off of the face of the planet in an invisible explosion. You can adjust the radius," Moody informed her, "by twisting it counter clock wise, every rotation will expand the radius ten feet. Only use this in an emergency." Moody said, his eyes boring in to his, "you may be able to perform miracles, but no one can bring someone back from the dead. Not even you."

            "Yes sir," Gemini replied, "where are my co-ordinates?"

            "Main Street in London," Moody replied, "And Gemini?"

            "Yes?" she asked before teleporting to Diagon alley, 

            "Smile." He said, "And loose the accent. The scowl and Italian accent will give you away."

            Gemini just rolled her eyes, turned and walked out of site.

            ___________________________________________________________

            "You know Moody you could have told me who I'm bloody looking for." Gemini mumbled in a British accent she had acquired over the years, but never used for the sheer fact that she liked hers better. "Stupid Muggles and their stupid shopping malls."

            Gemini stepped in to the busy mall, glaring at all of the people who so rudely bumped in to her.

            **//stupid muggles//**__

_            'That's a hanging offense'_

            **//shut up//**

            Gemini closed her eyes momentarily, pushing her alter back. Maybe she should have gone to St. Mungos, or taken some heavy drugs. Either would have worked.

**            //Right Gemini, look for some one suspicious//**

            _'Like you don't look it?'_

            Gemini sighed, pushing her long hair behind her ears, she should have braided it that morning, or done something with it. It was too long to be considered muggle like any more, but it was too late to complain about something as stupid as her hair now.

            "Well hello there beautiful." A familiar voice said from next to her.

            Gemini looked up and smirked slightly and the blonde and blue headed boy wonder. "'Lo Milo."

            Milo linked his hand with Gemini's, a reason to get closer to her, "Moody told me to give you something, just in case." they stopped walking as he pulled her until her was leaning against a pillar, he leaned in close, nuzzling her neck, "You'll need this," as he slipped the minute gun into her shirt, her femininity keeping it in place, "it a Silencer. Just like a Muggle gun, except for there is no sound, no blood. It throws a variation of the killing curse, no light." he leaned back and wild grin on his face. "He pushed her long hair behind her ear, slipping an ear piece into her ear, "I can hear you, you can hear me. If you need me," he said as he leaned in close, whispering against her lips, "I'm just a moan away."

            "Don't get to comfortable," Gemini commented a sly smirk on her lips as she patted his chiseled cheek, running a finger down his built arms, "you must remember, I am an assassin. You never know. I could be like the praying Mantis. Ravish you silly." she said softly as she turned from him. She stopped for a moment, looked over her shoulder and said in her usual cold voice, "Then bite your bloody head off." she nodded and turned away, continuing her way across the mall, leaving the demolition expert with a grin on his face, and a bulge in his pants.

            Gemini made her way up the stairs, maneuvering between crowds of people, girls with upturned noses, boys whistling. Then she saw it. A man in black slipped a wand into his sleeve. 

            "Milo I found them."

            Gemini picked up her pace as she followed the man, oblivious that he was being stalked by his death, in the form of a pretty little girl with a wild look in her cold dark eyes. Gemini quickened her pace, as she saw Milo and many other men and women quickly filing towards the mystery man. Gemini knew that if the ministry officials got there, they would dispose of him with out finding the proper information, and the most likely did not have a license to kill with out reason, which would just bring more strain on the already stressed out ministry. The man began to slow down, so Gemini took this as an opportunity to get in close with this man. Pulling the silencer out of her shirt, her put in down her skirt, behind her back. She then pulled her shirt down, exposing the two things that she knew that no man could resist, unless that man happened to be gay of course. 

            "Oh," Gemini cried out as she fell in to the man, using him as support, "oh I am so sorry about that." Gemini rambled on like a school girl who just ran in to the captain of the rugby team at lunch, who just so happened to be the most popular boy in school and to make matters worse, was her crush all at the same time. Gemini secretly thanks Diana that she didn't have those problems.

            "Why hello there little one." The man said, slightly amused. "What is your name?"

            Gemini bit her tongue, but then realized she had a mission to do, so she plastered a smile on her face and replied, "Jessie. Jessie Jones." She said with a smile and she walked with the man, "And I'm really sorry about that."

            The man smiled, a gruff, lustful smile, "that's all right sweetie."

            Gemini didn't recognize the man, but she knew he was one of them. And he was a guy, and all men wanted the same thing, so she decided this would be the best way to complete her mission.

            "If there is anything I can do to make it up to you," Gemini said seductively, sending him subtle hints of what every man wanted, "anything, please let me know." She rubbed her hip up against his, battering her lashes, "I am more than willing."

            A wide grin flashed across his face as he put an arm over her shoulder, "who are you with today Jessie?"

            "I'm all alone," Gemini said, playing the tease, meanwhile she was filled with disgust inside. "With no ride home."

            The man laughed and replied, "Well I can fix that." He stopped walking and looked her in the eyes and asked her, "Jessie, do you believe in magic?"

            She knew where he was going for and she replied, "Of course not., there is no such thing as magic."

            A new wicked smile replaced his features and he replaced his arm around her shoulder, "I can get you a ride home."

            Gemini            cringed slightly, and seeing Milo up ahead, she tapped her ear, winked, and mouthed, _'follow'._

            Milo nodded, motioned behind them for people to follow, then left the mall with them.

            Before Gemini got in to his car, she heard Milo's voice, _'be careful'                         ____________________________________________________________                       "The names Marcus," he said as they drove away in his muggle car, "Marcus McCoy. Were going to make a stop at my house before I drive you home." He said, his hand now resting on her knee.

            _'I'm going to have so much fun watching you die.'_

            "That'd be fun." Gemini said softly, a fake smile plastered upon her face, trying to hide the look of disgust in her eyes.

            "Were almost there." Marcus said, his oily voice breaking the silence, "we'll have fun once we get there, I can guarantee it."

            "Oh I hope so," Gemini said seductively, winking in his direction, and his hand went further up her leg, under her skirt.

            "Here we are," Marcus said, as he pulled in to a drive way.

            Gemini looked up and gasped inwardly at the size of the house. It was a fairly large white estate, in an area of London she did not recognize, most likely an unplottable piece of land. By the looks of his car, this definitely not his house, but the house of a higher ranking deatheater, or perhaps a meeting place of the death eaters. Either way Gemini knew that she had just gotten herself in to more trouble than she bargained for. 

            "Your house is beautiful." She said as she got out of the car, walking towards up the driveway.

            "Just like you." Marcus said, putting a rough finger under her chin, tracing a line down her jaw line, then her chest.

            Gemini had no experience what so ever in what was about to happen, but she was going to make sure that nothing would happen, that is of course one of them would be dead.

            Marcus went ahead, secretly brought his wand out and tapped the doorknob and smiled evilly when the door opened up.

            "Come on sweetie," Marcus said, "heaven is just a few steps away."

            It was Gemini's turn to smile when Marcus made the mistake of going into the house first. Gemini reached in to her shirt and took out her Silencer, hiding it in her hand. She walked in to the house, smiling when she saw his back turned. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

            "Freeze" Gemini yelled in her native  accent, her gun out, pointing at his back. "Don't move. You are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic." She began to walk forwards her gun out in front of her, "every right you think you have, is shit and if you even consider moving, kiss your life goodbye."

            Marcus began to turn around slowly, laughing. "I should have recognized you Gemini Cielo." He began to walk towards her, a wild grin on his face, "Master will be so disappointed with me, I had the chance to kill the great Gemini Cielo and didn't realize it until she had a gun to my back. What will the others say?"

            "They will say you were a coward and you where weak and unworthy of you title." Gemini said, her words strong and precise, never bring her eyes off of his chest. "Now if you take another step forward, I will kill you."

            "Such strong words for such a little girl." He began to take a step forward, "what would your parents thi-"

            He fell to the ground in a flash of emerald. Gemini slipped the gun in her skirt and stepped towards the dead man on the ground. "My parents are dead." She said as the man rose from the ground with the aid from her telekinesis. She took his wand out of his sleeve and saw the dark mark burned on his flesh once again. 

            At that moment in time Milo bust through the front door, three Aurors behind him, the Aurors with their wand, and Milo with his trademark gun.

            Milo sighed and dropped the gun, looking at Gemini like she just killed someone. "What is with you bloody assassins and killing people, I swear, it's because of you guys the dementors are going berserk over in Azkaban... There isn't a sufficient income of healthy souls to suck!"

            Gemini rolled his eyes and said, "He came on to me. That is a hanging offence."

            "So, more men would come on to you if you smiled a bit like before." Milo said seriously as the Aurors disappeared with the death eater's dead body.

            "I'm asexual Milo." Gemini said, putting her hair up in the summer's heat, "I know how to keep my libido in check. I don't need a man, or a woman in my life. I can support myself perfectly thank you very much." Gemini looked around the foyer they were standing in, an overcoming sense on danger filled the air, "Milo, I really think we should get out of here before we are-"

            "FUCK!" Milo shouted as the front door closed, the lights turned out, and the sounds of people running echoed off of the walls.

            "Milo," Gemini said, her voice full of caution, "do you have your wand on you?"

            "No, I left it home, didn't think I would have needed it," Milo sighed as he ran to where Gemini was, blindly searching for her, "do you have yours?"

            "I don't need a wand," Gemini said, but then they where surrounded by a white light, a masked death eater behind each wand.

            "Well," A voice hissed from the one dark spot in the ring of light, "hello heiress."

            The voice hit Gemini like a bludger on speed. The air caught in her chest and she realized how severe the situation had become. Not for her, but for Milo. "Milo get out of here!"

            The deatheaters charged for the blue and blonde headed boy, but cried out as an explosion sent them flying backwards, a dark figure disappeared through the new nicely sized hole in the side of the house.

            "Leave him!" Voldemort hissed, ever floating towards Gemini, a wicked grin twisted on a fine line of lip. "How foolish of McCoy not to see past your façade." He was face to face to Gemini now, looking down t her with her ruby eyes, the death eaters silent. He brought his bony hand up to Gemini's chin, grabbing it mockingly, "Such a pretty face. To bad you declined my offer." Gemini ripped her face away from him, seething silently, inhaling deeply to keep her anger in check. He turned around, not only talking to her, but to all those who where in the foyer, "You could have been great you know. I could have given you anything you wanted. If anyone upset you, they would have been dead before they hit the ground."     

            "I do not need your assistance for that." Gemini hissed, her chin held high, umber eyes glaring at him through her unruly bangs, "I am fully capable of killing anyone who upsets me on my own thank you."    

            Voldemort turned around, an invisible eyebrow raised, his lips twisted in surprise. "Then, "he asked, walking towards her slowly, "Why am I still alive?"

            "Because you have hidden from me," Gemini hissed, her voice rising, objects in the room beginning to vibrate ever so slightly, "You are a coward, afraid of my true potential. You know what I am capable. You know what I can achieve. You have taught me. You have trained the ministry's number one weapon. You have caused your own death."

            Voldemort threw back his snake like head, an evil hissing laughter filled the room, as the other deatheaters joined in, "You have much to learn little girl." Voldemort looked at her through large ruby eyes, drawing his wand, "You are to naïve for your own good."

            Gemini's eyes flashed dangerously, her anger uncontrolled, a white light beginning to form at her forehead, her hands balled in fist of rage. "How Dare," she muttered, before her body seemed to explode, the white light shooting forth, sending deatheaters flying back, Voldemort having trouble keeping his stay from the blast. "You!" her body seemed to be floating, suspended in the white light that was controlled by her mind, "How dare you insult me in such a way. Do you not know who I am?" her insane, maniacal laughter filled the room as she whirled around, landing on the ground, "I am the great Diana. Worshiped Queen of Magic in Italy. I am magic. I am the dark arts. My followers are the thieves and assassins of Italy. My kin is that of divine standing. You wish to kill me?" she asked, her alter taking over, making her greatly insane and daring, "Do not speak of things you can not archive." A killing curse was thrown from an extremely daring deatheater as Gemini turned around, her hand shooting out, stopping the jade beam with her own psychic soft white light. In a fit of rage she thrust both of her hands out, sending the beam back with a vengeance, bursting through a group of masked villains. Gemini laughed to herself, "How foolish these mortals may be." She then turned to Voldemort, the white light tousling her hair back in a constant wind, "kill me if you wish." she winked and said, "Can't guarantee that I'll be here though."

            And with that she spun out of sight, vaguely hearing the killing curse being thrown, and missing.

_________________________________________________________________

            "Gemini?" Moody asked, startled as the young girl feel out of the air, gracefully landing in a cat like stance. "Milo told me what happened, I-"

            "You told me to complete my mission." Gemini said flatly, "By any mean necessary." Gemini dusted herself off before opening the Great Doors with her mind, "Mission Complete." 

                                                                        ­-                       

**Chelsea: A very Heero Yuy ending I believe. Heh, if she starts to self destruct left and right, then we'll know who she is turning in to… her relationship is very very very 1x2x1…**

**Chibi Chel: quit talking bout Gundam wing!**

**Neko****Sea****: Would you rather have her talk about Candidate for Goddess? ::sigh:: Zero…**

**Chibi Chel: weakling**

**Neko****Sea: ::evil look:: HIEAD!**

**Chibi Chel: ::gasp:: HIEAD! ::melts:: that wasn't fair…**

**Chelsea****: ::rolls eyes:: Please, Remus can kick all of their Goddess asses**

**Nettey: I think not! Captain Testosterone can KILL all of you with his sheer animal Magnetism! HAHAHAHA**

**Chelsea: … Remus has more Animal Magnetism than Sirius, and you know it! … wait… didn't we already have this conversation?**

**Nettey:… So?**

**Chelsea: ::sigh:: stupid sister… anyways… I'm having trouble on figuring out who Gemini will end up with… and it's been pissing me off… because well yeah… so any suggestions? I'll be all ears!**


	47. l'inizio dell'estremità

Angry Mob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH [hold pitch forks torches and many other torturous things]

Chelsea: [hiding behind a lamp]

Chibi Chel: I found her she's over here!

Chelsea: Stupid muse... AHHHHHH

{Angry mob continues to chase the poor procrastinating freak]

Chelsea: It's not my fault! Chibi Chel made me write other stuff!

Angry Mob ::blink:: CHIBI CHEL AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chibi Chel: Oh shit

Chelsea: ::sigh:: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a month and a half to post but I am presently working on 5 different stories plus a freggin web site so yeah... please don't shoot me.

Neko Sea: You are all going to hate me for the next chapter

Gemini: [stops sharpening her field knife] Why?

Neko Sea: Um... no reason!

Chelsea: Guys, this is the second to last chapter, I promised myself I wouldn't make this story 50 freggin chapters long... only fourtysomething. But that is not the end of Gemini.

Gemini: Oh, good. So you can come up with other brilliant ideas on how to torture me, wonderful. That's just great.

Chelsea: Well, Miss Love Less, the next unnamed installment is already started, so suck it up and deal with it. And to all those people who wanted Gemini and Sirius be together... yeah well um... sorry, Gemini is a difficult girl...

Gemini: Damn straight

Sirius: Oh you don't like me Gemini ::blink::

Chelsea: If you guys have suggestions on how I can make Gemini Bl- Um I mean, Cielo's life a living hell, I'm sure that she'd love that [ receives a menacing look from Gemini] Gemini may be a goddess, but I am the authoress, and I am slightly insane, so don't get me mad. Okieday?

Gemini: ::nod nod::

Chelsea: So before the mob gets my comedy muse, on with the story...  
  
  
  


l'inizio dell'estremità

The beginning of the end  
  
  
  


Gemini boarded the Hogwarts express with same intense expression that made first years cower under her gaze. With Mischief perched upon her shoulder, she gracefully walked through the crowded corridor, her temper kept well in check after her week long, involuntary stay at St. Mungo's for her anger management, a calming potion also helped, which she was to brew and take three times a day, when she woke, at high noon, and before she went to sleep, and an extra dose on the full moon. She made her way through the cars until she reached the Prefect car in the front of the train, looking for her red headed best friend. 

Lily and James were head boy and girl, which surprised no one. They were theperfect couple. James was smart and athletic, captain of the Quidditch team, top transfigurer in the school, and incredibly handsome at that. Where James was hot in the spot light, Lily was more of a wall flower, the beautifully quiet girl that everyone knew and loved, but always found innocently attractive. She didn't need makeup or flashy robes to get people to notice her, she had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her emerald eyes and she had boy crawling at her feet. Brilliant in charms, a few years in advance, learning on a professional level, she was tutoring the younger student who had trouble. With a heart of gold she was ready and willing to go out of her way for people, and never thought of herself. 

Yes, Lily and James where perfect. 

Something Gemini could never be. Gemini would always be remembered as the one no one dared to get angry. Gemini was beautiful, in her own way, like the tiger, majestic and royal, yet deadly. Gemini was driven with the ideal of being perfect, for that is what has been driven into her mind at a young age. Failure was not acceptable. When she lost a boxing match, she would train twice as much, and twice as hard, not caring if the other people around her found her masochistic, just as long as she payed for her failure in the next match. Moody drove her closer to perfection, training her on a tight leash, leaving very little room for insufficiency. Things normal people needed, such as sleep and food, where things of the past for her. She has trained her body to the extreme, being able to sleep for short period in the night, and still have enough energy to go about her normal day, which consisted of eating, but she has been trained to be able to go about two weeks without eating. She didn't have the average girlish figure of a normal teenage girl, she had the muscular build that could rival any Quidditch players. She had the body of a killing machine. And she believed it. She was put on this planet to avenge those who have been wronged, or at least that is what the Ministry was telling her, that is how Moody has been training her. But there was something there no one knew of. The faint memory of her forgotten past, a small white light at the end of her tunnel of darkness. The light in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Sirius get back here!" James yelled as Sirius exploded out of a compartment, crashing in to Gemini, sending the two of them to the ground, Mischief flying through the air, landing on his feet, hissing. "Oh shit your dead."

"James," Lily sighed as she stepped out of the open door, "mind your mouth, " she bent down to help Gemini up, who was now eye level with her, "Are you alright Gemini?"

Gemini nodded gracefully, mischief flying through the air, landing in her arms. She turned and looked as Sirius, who paled and cover his, ahem, lower area. "You can hit me anywhere but down there, I'll be ruined, I'll-"

"Sirius," Gemini said softly, "I don't want to hit you." 

Sirius opened one eye to see if she was kidding, then opened both and let out a long sigh, "thank you god." he perked up quickly though, being the living bundle of energy he was, "What's up with it G? You're usually beating the crap out of me by now.'

Gemini shrugged and replied, "I'm drugged, under any normal circumstance, I would have killed you, but I have a potion in my blood that stops it from boiling."

Gemini stepped in to the compartment, sitting down in a seat as Sirius sat down across from her. "Does that mean you quit the ministry job?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"No," Gemini said, shaking her head, strands of long, healthy, shiny umber hair falling in to her face, "I am still a uccisore," she said in her native tongue, "I am just," she paused to thin of the right word, "not much as a threat to the common public anymore."

"Well that's always good." James laughed and he sat down next to her. "Who is going to lead the first years this year?"

"I'll do it." Gemini said, sitting back on the bench, "I need to brush up on my people skills."

. . .

The infamous seven walked in to the grand hall, Janette glued to Sirius's arm while Leigh was drifting more and more towards Remus, who talked with her openly, missing the hungry look in her tiger eyes.

This was the last Sorting Feast she would ever attend. The last year in Hogwarts, the last year she would be an amateur, a year before she would become a professional killer, an administer of death. This didn't phase her at all, it was her duty. 

Gemini looked up at the head table and did a double take when she saw who was sitting next to Trelawney.

Gemini rose an elegant eyebrow in question as she continued walking, much to the protest of her friends. She didn't believe it. Why wouldn't see have told her, they were close, they shared most of what went on in their heads. They were part of a circle a divined trinity, and she didn't tell her. Gemini wanted to be mad, she really truly did, but she couldn't. Not now. She continued to walk up towards the head table, but saw McGonagal come in, an indication that the first years would be coming in soon, so with one last confused glance over to the head table, she turned and teleported to her seat across fro Sirius and next to Bella.

In walked the first years.

Gemini stood up as the feast ended, walking down to the first years at the end of the table. With her prefect badge placed on her robes she walked to the front of the table, just as the prefects from the other houses did. 

"Hello." she said, her voice clear through her Italian accent, "I am Gemini Cielo. A Seventh year. I am the person who will be showing you how to get to the common room, and giving you a, well, sort of a guided tour of the grounds along the way, so if you'll please follow me, I'll show you to the tower." she said professionally, walking towards the great doors, the first years in tow.  


"There are a few things about Hogwarts that one should know." Gemini said, stopping in front of the first stair case, "keep an eye on the staircases." She looked up behind her to see that it was already beginning, "they never like to stay the same way for more than an hour." Gemini put her hands outside next to her, palms up and she made her self levitate a few feet off of the ground, "Follow me please, and do try to keep up." The first years awed and gasped at Gemini's abilities and she crossed one leg over the other, and began to float up the stairs, the first years in tow. "If you ever get lost, the pictures are a great help." She turned around, floating backwards now, "but do not offend them. You offend one painting, you offend them all. And no one likes an offended painting. The suits of armor are too, but they are not always willing to help." They climbed one last staircase as Gemini turned around again so she could see where they were going, "there some things you should watch out for while staying here. Ghosts tend to come and go as they please, and they are all generally nice apparitions, but do try to ignore the Bloody Baron, he just has stabbed himself with his fencing sword one to many times to be a happy camper." She smirked at the children laughter as they turned another corner, only to stop short to see a little spirit throwing water balloons on some poor Gryffendor third years. "Peeves." Gemini said flatly, explaining who the poltergeist was. "PEEVES!" she shouted, her clear voice echoing off of the walls, "let them be."

Peeves turned around as the third years ran towards the tower, thanking god that she showed up as a distraction. 

A wide grin covered his face as he absentmindedly tossed a large red water balloon from hand to hand, "well if it isn't Miss Gemini here to stop Peevesy Weevesy from being bad." He laughed and he blew her a raspberry, "what is this? Ikkle first years? I know what I is going to do to these little widdle children and their guide." Several water balloons appeared around Peeves all floating in mid air, "I is going to make them run and hide." His laughter filled the corridors as about 50 water balloons came flying towards the group. 

The first years screamed and ducked their heads as Gemini planted both feet firmly on the ground her hands out stretched before her, the water balloons stopping at her finger tips, gently pushing. "You are not to harass my first years Peeves." Gemini dead in a deadly tone as she thrust her hands out sending the balloons back with ten times the force, soaking the poltergeist before he even knew what was happening, "now I recommend leaving now Peeves, or I will get the Bloody Baron to straighten you out." Peeves paled, gulped, blew one last raspberry and disappeared through a wall, leaving a mess behind.

"Is everyone ok?" Gemini asked, turning around to find the first years scattered about the corridor. "It's safe to come out now."

"What was that thing?' one girl asked, trembling softly.

"That was Peeves," Gemini replied, looking at the mess in the corridor, "he's the resident poltergeist, a pain in the ass if you ask me." Gemini said, sighing, "come on."

She turned around, stretching one of her hands outs, murmuring 'repairo'. A yellow light flew from her fingertips drying the water, making the balloon shards disappear, and restoring order in the corridor. "if you ever see him in the halls, and you are by yourself," Gemini said, facing them, returning to her seat in the air, "do not run, it will make it like a game for him. Rather, just mention the Bloody Barron, the Slytherin house ghost. The only thing, dead or alive, that can control him. Shall we?"

The first years continued, a bit more cautious this time, cowering behind Gemini, as she put her feet firmly on the ground, and continued to walk.

They turned yet another corner and came in front of the Fat Lady, who had the same upturned face.

"Password?" she asked with a disdainful voice.

"Password, right." Gemini said, biting her lip, "Flippity Drogaris."

The fat lady nodded and made a sweeping movement with her chubby arm as the portrait swung open. 

The first years followed her inside, and stopped behind her as she stopped walking. They all waiting with anticipation.

"Lo, this is the gryffendor common room. Lovely isn't it? The boys, you sleep up the stairs to the right the girls to the left. Nearly headless nick can be found floating about, but give no notice to him. A word of advice to you guys, ignore the four 7th year boys… stay as far away from them as possible… the are trouble, they mean seem cute and harmless on the outside, but they are potentially dangerous, so stay away… far away." She said seriously, but broke out in to a smirk and said, "Just kidding."  


  


. . . 

Gemini, James, Sirius and Peter dragged themselves threw the hallways on their way to divination. Divination was by far Gemini's least favorite class, maybe the fact that her entire life is prophesied, or that Trelawney and her weren't on the best terms, what ever the reason, Gemini found it pointless. She knew how her life was going to work, she just had to read the gospel of the witches, and see how the story could be incorporated with her life. James Sirius and Peter on the other hands, loved the class because they could wreck havoc and earn even more detentions, if that was even possible.

"Gemini!" Sirius whined as he leaned on her for support, "Can't you bloody teleport us up? It's taking forever, and since the bloody stairs changed again it is going to take up twice as long as usual!"

Gemini looked at him before pushing him off, "And you call yourself an athlete. What would Jeanette think if she caught you whining like a baby?"

"She would say how cute it was," James sighed, "She likes that kind of thing."

"Yeah and Leigh likes the strong mysterious types," Sirius said sarcastically, immediately realized what he just said and he cringed under Gemini's cold stare.

Just because Gemini was no longer angry does not mean that she wasn't intimidating.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, "I ain't mysterious."

"Yes you are," Gemini said quickly, her confidence not faltering, "Terribly so."

"Really?" He asked putting a smug smile of his face as he walked with a new confidence, "Wicked."

Peter walked up ahead as Gemini elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs, hissing under her breath, "You aren't supposed to tell. You aren't even supposed to know, if your girlfriend wasn't such a big mouth than none of this would have ever happened."

"No," Sirius corrected, "If Remus wasn't so damn sexy none of this would have happened."

Gemini sighed and rolled her eyes as she held her bag close to her, running, "I don't know about you!" she yelled over her shoulder, "But I don't particularly want to die this year. Or be predicted so." She mock saluted to the boys as she turned and teleported out of sight.

"I hate it when she does that." Sirius sighed, stopping to take in what just happened.

"No you don't." James teased, "You love it when she does that."

Sirius scoffed and looked at James with a raised eyebrow, his confidence however, wavered, "What are you talking about Prongs."

"You like Gemini." Peter said bluntly, "You like her but you don't want to admit it."

Sirius laughed and leaned against James, "You guys sleigh me," he wiped a fake tear from his eye and replied, "why would I like her? She is antisocial, psychopathic, sadistic and violently abusive and-"

"-and that's why you like her Padfoot." James knowingly, looking at his indignant friend, "you like her because she is the one girl who you can't get. The one girl who you know will not melt at your infamous charm of throw herself at your feet. Hell, if you say jump, the rest of the school asks how high-"

"And Gemini would say 'Duck' before swinging her fist at your perfect face." Peter laughed and he and James demonstrated. "Face it Padfoot."

"You are head over heels for Gemini." James finished, looking at Sirius with his infamous 'you know I'm right' look on his face, where his eyebrow would rise, and a closed smile would grace his lips.

Sirius gave up, sighed and looked at his two friends with a desperate look on his face. He gave up. "How am I going to break it to Jeanette?"

James put up his hands taking a step back, shaking his head, "hey, this isn't my department, you forget I have been going out with the same girl for the past three years, and I'm probably going to be spending the rest of my life with her. I forget how to break it to girls, just do it gently and you'll do fine." James said as he began to climb the ladder up to divination.

"You always fall for the worse ones Padfoot," Peter said solemnly before bursting out in laugher as Sirius kicked him and scooted up the ladder.

"What is wrong with me," Sirius said as he shook the sight of Gemini from his head as he too climbed the shimmering ladder.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Black.' Trelawney snapped as Sirius stood up, trademark grin on his face.

"I'm getting a detention now aren't I?" Sirius asked as he walked over and sat down next to Gemini at their table.

"No Mr. Black. You enjoy detention." Trelawney drawled, her eyes lidded heavily wit black ink. I will think of a proper punishment for you and your friends later. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we will be reading Tarot cards today, I dare say everyone read the chapter on the Tarot card interpretations? If not, Madame Lessandra will be around to help. Everyone may open their packs and begin!" She ended dramatically, turning to sit at her seat near the fire, her tarot cards already spread.

"Ciao Gemini," Lessandra said with a small smile on her face as she sat down next to her old friend, each other exchanging kisses, "do you guys need help on interpretation?

"That'd be good," Gemini replied, the cards coming out of the case with the help of Gemini's TK, "I had training late last night, and I didn't read."

"No problem," Lessandra said, "I assume no one else read then right?" She asked, her black eyes looking up to find the three boys with blank expressions on their faces, "just as I thought. Well, we'll start with the basics shall we?" She took the cards in her hands and began to shuffle them absentmindedly as she explained. "The person seeking an answer to a question is the Questioner, which is you guys. The questioner, maintaining a serious mental attitude, concentrates on a question. If desired, the question may be spoken aloud to the Diviner, that's me. The questioner then shuffles the cards face down, creating a rapport between the subconscious mind and the cards. Next, the deck in placed in front of the diviner. The cards are always viewed from the Diviners position. The Diviner takes the cards from the top of the deck with the left hand. If a card escapes the deck, examine it carefully. It is an important indication in the reading." She put the deck down in front of Sirius and she gave him a small smile, "You're first Sirius, shuffle."

Sirius took the cards in his hands and began to shuffle them just as Lessandra had told him, faced down then put the cards, still faced down, in front of Lessandra whose eyes were half open.

"We will be doing a simple past present future spread to start." She began to set up the spread as she talked, "three cards will be set out side by side left to right. The first card represents the past, the second cards stand for the future, and the last represents the future." She filled the first card over to expose the Major Arcana, the Fool. "Your past says that you are unpredictable, open, spontaneous, adventurous, a free spirit and a dreamer. You are free of responsibility by choice and do not like restrictions. You have the soul of a child. Signifies the start of a new phase in life. Trust in your own ideas and plans no matter what others may say." She overturned the middle card which read The hermit, "The Light shining from within is guiding you now. It is time to be the observer and listen deep within. Withdrawing to find truths that require contemplation." she looked at Gemini quickly and over turned the last and remaining card, exposing Sirius's future, Death "Transformation. Sudden and unexpected change. A loss - physically, emotionally or intellectually. A letting go. Learn who you should and shiould not trust."

Sirius at there with his mouth slightly open. Staring at the cards in disbelief, "That was so not what I wanted to hear."

"The cards have spoken ,they are for only you to interpret.." Lessandra said, her light voice drawled dramatically, looking up at him, secretly knowing what the cardsreally meant, "only you."

"Are you ready?" James asked Gemini anxiously as she sat in the team room before their Quidditch match against Slytherin, "I mean, did you take your potion, are you going to be ok for the game?"

Gemini looked up at his and rose to her full height, still unable to look James in the eye, "Yes," she said darkly, "I took it, I was going to wait until I had the sudden urge to kill Lucius Malfoy, but Sirius made me take it," She shrugged, standing up and brushing her uniform off, taking a vial of purple liquid from her robes and held it in her hand, before it began to float slighting above her open palm, "but do you really want me to take it?" she asked James, an smirk on her lips, "this potion takes away my anger, which fuels my aggression. We have never really tested it affect on me during a game, it might take away my hostility," she taunted the now worried Quidditch captain, "which is primarily the reason why I am a beater." She shrugged, grinning as she saw the pale face on her teams seeker, "but don't worry about it James," she reassured him, patting his cheek, the smirk still on her face, "I still have my strength, and if that doesn't work I'll resort to different measures," she said softly and she turned away from him, her dark eyes lidded, "just remember James," she murmured over her shoulder, "I was suppose to be in Slytherin, I can play just as dirty as they can." She said with a smirk and a raised eye brow before turning on her heel in search for her club.

"oh god I hope she is right," James muttered as he put his face in his hands. "It's going to be a long game.

. . . 

"Good afternoon and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" Leigh announced in her Irish accent to the crowd as they cheered in response as a wicked grin spread across the face of the crazed fifteen year old correspondent, "Sssslytherin versus Grrryfendor! Captains Lucius Malfoy and James Potter go head to head in a battle for the cup, which was awarded last year to the mighty Slytherin. As you all know, Slytherin has some of the best chasers in the school, with Severus Snape as the leader of the pack, but those sly snakes better watch out for Gryffendor has the most aggressive beaters the school has seen for a few good years. Sirius Black and Gemini Cielo have been be reputated in completely different ways, but each has their own special talent which makes them a deadly duo. Black is known for his creativity and all around insanity out on the field, making each game an exciting spectacle for the entire school, but Cielo turns the Quidditch pitch into her own personal battle field as her natural aggressive behavior takes over, making any opponent on the field a target for Cielo's strong arm and fierce style. Putting the two together is like firing a scouring hex, no one in their path is safe." Leigh said energetically before the game started, getting the crowd hyped up and the volume even higher, ignoring the looks she was receiving from McGonagal, "and here come the teams!" 

The two teams shot out of their waiting areas in flashes of emerald and crimson, streaking across the pitch in pairs, maneuvering around the posts and quick as the wind. The houses cheered as their respected teams passed their stands, ending in a explosion of voices from all the houses. They all returned to the center of the pitch as madame hooch entered the pitch, her broom in hand. 

She looked up at the eager flyers and eyed Gemini in particular, "I want a good clean game. No funny business from any of you,"

"And the bludgers are up!" Leigh announced as the two black balls of fury flew In to the air, nearly hitting Jeanette in the process, "and there goes the snitch! The Quaffle is in play and the game has begun!" Leigh shouted in excitement as the game began in a fast pace, "and Snape has procession of the quaffle!"

Gemini tuned out Leigh's over excited voice and put her focus on the game. With her club in one hand and her old broom in the other, Gemini pulled upwards but immediately swung her body around, hitting a bludger in the processes sending it soaring towards Snape, but missing.

"And ten points for Slytherin! Malfoy has procession,"

"Damn," Gemini muttered and she shot across the pitch, stream lining her body, listening for the insane maniacal war call of Sirius.

"Take that Malfoy you prick!" Sirius laughed in enjoyment as he hit a bludger, smacking Malfoy in the back, nearly knocking him off his broom.

"Nice shot," Gemini commented as she reached him, "Oh no-" she gasped and a rouge bludger barreled towards them, but was knocked of course by the two beaters.

"Heh," Sirius laughed, "good one," he saluted as her soared off, laughing as he whacked another bludger away from James.

Gemini smirked as Jeanette scored and added ten points to the Gryffindor score. Her smirk turned in to a scowl as Sirius and her exchanged a quick kiss before continuing play.

She didn't know why this effect her so much. Sirius was just a brother to her, nothing more and nothing less. She was in a war, as soon as this year was over, her safety diminished. Her life was no longer kept safe within the haven of the school. She was never intended to live past the war. She was a solider, she was trained to be perfect, regardless of her personality disorder. In fact, her Skitziod Antisocial behavior made her even more of a threat, she just needed to learn to harness it.

"Gemini look out!" James screamed as Gemini whipped around to find a bludger right in front of her. There was only one thing to do.

She jumped.

Gemini's body twisted around as the entire school looked on in shock, the professors where all on their feet, Leigh was screaming in turmoil. The world froze.

Gemini's hands shot out and her falling broom teleported in to her hands as she mounted in midair, resuming her battle attitude.

//punish the little boy, make him pay for his wrong doings//

The potion wore away as soon as her club returned to her hand. Her eyes burned black as she zoomed towards the nearest bludger, a mind numbing fury blinding her vision as she slammed her beater bat in to the closest bludger, knocking snape off of his broom as he feel to the ground in a sickening crunch. A battle induced laughter filled the air, emitting from the insane Italian as she over came the pitch, using her beater abilities and her body to eliminate the players.

Then she heard it.

"And Slytherin wins!" Leigh announced as Slytherin and Ravenclaw erupted with applause. 

Malfoy was flying around smugly with his hand in the air, enclosing the tiny snitch. 

//make him suffer//

'what did he do'

/he has beaten you//

' no no no NO'

//no one shall beat you//

"NO!" Gemini shouted as she hurled her beater bat, missing Malfoy by half a centimeter.

//good girl//

'stupid girl'

Gemini chest rose and fell in great heaves of air as the school looked at her with a silent fear, Malfoy was sitting on the ground in shock, his breath equally Gemini's in rhythm. He looked upi at her, their eyes connection, a jolt of electricity jolting through the two as a connection was made, but it was broken just as fast as Sirius game runnig on, grabbing Gemini by the shoulders and twisting her so that she was facing him.

"what the hell was that Gemini," He yelled, shacking her slightly, "what the hell were you trying to do, Kill him?"

Gemini's eyes slid out of focus as she shook her head slightly, ripping herself from Sirius's grip.

"It was a reflex," Gemini muttered, turning from him, looking in the direction of Malfoy and her bat. She rose one hand into the air as her bat returned to her, a fierce emotion of revenge returning as well as soon as her gloved hands wrapped around the familiar well worn bat. "just a reflex."

. . .

It was a cold and gusty day as Gryffendor and Slytherin drugged through the knee deep snow, while Gemini walked on top off the snow with help of her telekinesis, a smug smirk on her lips as Sirius openly complained how the 'psycho chick doesn't have to suffer because she has her stupid god like powers'.

School has been hectic for the seventh years, between their mid year exams, career choices, whether they would continue their education, such as Remus was, or they were going to fall in to their working class positions such as Sirius and Peter, not knowing what they wanted from life like Lily and Bella, or fulfilling their destinies as they took their place on the chess board of the Great War like James and Gemini. 

Gemini rose her head and looked at the wooden paddock where professor Kettlebaum stood, a grin on his rugged face, his grey eyes alight with excitement when the students finally reached their destination.

"Good afternoon class!" Kettlebaum exclaimed as the student grumbled as another cold burst of wind blew past them. "Today we have a great and majestic beat to show you called Actusales which is Latin for Winged Stag, but you must be very, very careful, for these creatures are said to be able to know a person by their soul, if they do not like your soul, they will become hostile, so one at a time." he looked out into the crowd for volunteers, "No one?"

"I think Cielo should do it," Malfoy announced, his clear voice cutting through the air, "If she is so strong and confident in her self, a little deer shouldn't be such of a problem, would it?"

"Miss Cielo?" Kettlebaum asked as he motioned towards the paddock, "Will you do the honors?"

"Eh," she replied as she stepped forwards, still standing on top of the snow, looking Kettlebaum in the eye, "what have I got to loose?"

Kettlebaum grinned and replied, "Very well then," he took out his wand and aimed it towards the stall of the far side of the paddock, flicking his wrist as a bright flash of light sprang form the wand tip, hitting the lock and opening the doors.

The class looked on in awe as a large creature stepped out of the paddock, looking around until his eyes landed on the class. 

"That is the alpha male of the herd," Kettlebaum whispered to Gemini and she jumped the fence and landed in the paddock, "be careful."

Gemini rose to her feet, looking at the awesome beast standing about forty feet from her. He looked like a stag, only it looked like the size of a moose. Large, sharp and pointed golden antlers protruded from it head, his eyes like two large rubies, starting at her. Two long bat like wings stood out from it's back on top of powerful muscles.

Gemini walked to the center of the paddock, when the male came running towards her, head down. The entire class gasped and kettlebaum was about to use his wand to retrain him but stopped when the mighty beast skidded to a stop in front of Gemini, his head still down, his breath coming in deep puffs of smoke. 

Gemini stayed calm and looked at the majestic beast as she suddenly felt a tingling sensation on her forehead, where her moon mark was. It lasted momentarily, and it was gone as soon as it came and to her surprise the best knelled down before her, his knees hit the snow covered floor.

Gemini slowly put a slender hand out and touched the beasts forehead as her rose and walked around her, lowering himself so that she could climb on. Using her telekinesis she rose off the ground and landed on the beast's back. Almost immediately he took off, changing towards the class as they screamed and ducked. He leapt over the fence and with a thrust of his might wings he left the ground over the students, climbing high and higher.

Gemini could vaguely hear Kettlebaum calling her name to come back, or the marauders cheers of celebration. All she knew was that this was a familiar form of comfort. She closed her eyes, looking back in her memory, the world she lived in blacking out as s feeling filled her chest, she vaguely forgot she was breathing, that her lungs where screaming for air, that she began to become dizzy. 

Her eyes shot open, her breath shooting out of her in a quick burst. Her surroundings where fuzzy, she heard nothing but static, the vague yelling of students, Kettlebaum hollering to come back. She was in the same medium that she was in at Lake Nemi. She was stuck in a time rip in between the life she was living now, and the life she once lived as a goddess. The only clear thing that came to her was her breath and her heart beat. That's when she first heard it. 

Now go and tell, if you can, that you have seen Diana unappareled

It was her voice, but it was older, more clear and precise, it held an echoing tone to it, it was fierce and steady, yet beautifully elegant.

"Gemini!" Kettlebaum yelled, as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her out of her daze, "Are you ok?"

Gemini shook her head, just realizing that they were on the ground, the entire class was no engaging in interacting with the female Actusales.

"What is this Actusales name?" She asked, looking at Kettlebaum with her dark eyes.

"Actaeon. Why?"

Gemini shook her head, one hand running the stars from her eyes, "No reason. No reason at all."

. . .

The Yule Ball.

Gemini rolled her eyes as the 7th year girls bustled around their dorm getting ready for the ball. 

"Come one Gemini, you have to get dressed up!" Lily laughed as she threw her pillow at Gemini's bed, but it stopped right before it hit her and soared back and landed neatly on Lily's bed.

"I'm not involved." Gemini muttered as searched for her Auror boots. "I don't do dances, I don't get dressed up, and I don't do dates."

"You're such a stiff Gemini," Bella sighed, "but we should expect this from you,"

"You should," Gemini replied as she pulled on a black work out tank top, "I don't understand why they are mandatory." She muttered as she pulled on a pair of old loose fitting pants, "it's not important." She finished as she pulled on her boots, stuffing the bottom of the pants in to the top of the lace up boots.

"You are going like that?" Kai asked, a sneer on her perfect face as her red lips curled, "you look like a cross dresser."

"You are aware that I can kill you in about 3.2 seconds right?" Gemini taunted softly as she walked towards her, "and I am not the sanest person in the world you know." She was face to face with her now, Kai's face was blank in fear, "with all these voices filling my head, you never know what I'm going to do next." Gemini said cooly as her umber eyes bored into Kai's orbs of sea green. 

Gemini turned on her heels, her long brown hair flying out behind her, enclosing her for a brief moment, her lips twisting into a malovent smirk. Soon this would all be over, no more dealing with petty average teenage girl problems. In a few short months all of her training would come to use when she was put out in the battlefield with only one goal in mind, her mission. Moody hadn't given her an exact mission statement, but she knew the chances of her getting out of the war alive were near impossible. She was never intended to survive the war, the only real chance she had against The Lord is the same thing that drew him to her in the first place. Her immortality. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to go?" Moana snapped at Gemini, her green eyes heavily lidded with blue. 

"Since when are my actions any concern of you," Gemini retorted, Her dark eyes flashing in warning, "So why don't you go back slathering on all that make up and get your overly sized nose out of my business."

Moana scoffed and twirled around, continuing make-upping her face.

Gemini grabbed her training cloak, throwing it over her shoulders, fastening the golden chain around her neck with her gloved hands. Gemini turned towards Lily with an amused look on her face, "I'm ready."

Gemini turned around, her smile faltering when she saw what Gemini was wearing, "Your hopeless."

Gemini shook her head and she shoved her wand in to her back pocket, "I'm not hopeless," she began to walk out of the dorm, but stopped when she reached the door, she smirked and closed her eyes, "I'm different."

. . .

"She's not going to like it," Dumbledore said knowingly, shaking his head as he dropped the folder on his desk, "you know that just as well as I. Who made this decision?"

"Barty Crouch." Moody answered, "Jr. Minister Fudge brought it up, Crouch put it in motion."

"She will refuse." Dumbledore said, his voice strong.

"This is her assignment," Moody growled, "I have trained her well, she is trained for the mission, she will not fail it."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, rubbing his temple, easing away the dull pang of pain that resided in his head, "Regardless of the countless hours of training, the fact of the matter is that even Gemini Cielo has her limits. She respects her body as a temple, as it should be treated, doing this would go against everything that she stands for, everything that her heritage tells her to do. Her soul is one not to be broken," Dumbledore sighed as he leaned forward, looking picking up the folder once more, over looking it's contents, "why her?"

"You know that she is the only woman who is physically and magically capable of getting out of this alive. Not only will this help her in infiltration, but it will make her job ten times easier because she will catch them in their most vulnerable state. Think about it Dumbledore," Moody pleaded, "This is the perfect set up, we can't waste this opportunity."

Dumbledore sighed, knowing the inevitable. "How do we know if Gemini can psychologically handle this? She has not trained to be under such conditions. And with her personality disorder, it may complicate things."

"That is her last task as my apprentice, after this she will be a fully qualified assassin," Moody said gruffly, "if she cannot pass this, than all those years of training have been a waste."

"Who is assigned to do this?" Dumbledore asked, taking off his half moon spectacles briefly to rub his tired eyes. "And when?"

"A man who is sentenced to receive the kiss," Moody replied curtly, not meeting Dumbledore's orbs of sapphire. "Right after she takes her last exam. Before gradutaion."

"May the Gods have mercy on his soul." Dumbledore muttered, shaking his head before giving in to Moody's plan for Gemini's future, "for after she is done with him, he would have suffered a fate worse that death." Gemini entered the great hall early, the professors still setting everything up for the big ball, her dark eyes scanned the hall until they laid down on the mediwitch that she needed to talk to. 

"Madame Pompfrey!" Gemini called out as she walked over to where she was talking to Dumbledore.

"Hello Dear," Madame Pompfrey said with a smile as she saw the dark Seventh Year come towards her, "Looking for your potion?" 

"Hn," Gemini replied, nodding.

"Here you go dear." Pompfrey said, tossing her a vial, that should last you until tomorrow."

"Thank you," Gemini said, turning around, ready to teleport outside.

"Are you not staying for the Ball?" Pompfrey asked, "It is your last is it not?"

"I'm not involved," Gemini said as she turned, but stopped when she heard Moody call her name. Gemini nodded in his direction and Moody trotted over to her.

"Gemini, we have to talk." He said looking her in the eye, "You, Dumbledore and I."

"About what?"

"Your future."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Neko Sea: Oooooh Don't you feel the sheer anticipation?!

Gemini: No

Chelsea: How you doing Chibi Chel?!

Chibi Chel: [comes running by] oh shut up...

Chelsea: ::grins:: Anyways, what should you expect from the next chapter?

Neko Sea: The 7th year trip to where? You can wait :) We find out what Gemini's Mission is... and will discover the Moody made the worse decision he has EVER made... even if he isn't *that* mad yet.

Gemini: ::blink:: am I going to have to kill someone?

Sirius: Oh come on babe, it can't be that bad!

Gemini: ::glare:: Li Odio

Sirius: Yeah yeah what ever you wanna shag now or later?

Jeanette: [bottom lip quivers] WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sirius: crap  
  
  
  



	48. Momento

**Chelsea: _::tear__:: ::tear::_**

**Chibi Chel: what the hell is she crying about now? I thought you already had your psycho killer rampage already! And whaddya know! You didn't even hurt yourself that time!**

**Chelsea: Shut up you baka!**

**Gemini: Stupid mortals, I'll do it! ::_grumbles:: This is the last chapter… and Chelsea's upset because she doesn't like it and she feels that she'd just leaving you with something because it just… ends… like that but I told her that it doesn't matter because she already has another story she can torture me in called "Love is a Battlefield", with the first chapter already written and many on the way. ::sighs:: She wanted me to tell you that the "Strange Little Girl" redo of this fic… has changed, much to my dismay._**

**Neko****Sea: You see, Chelsea has been doing her research instead of her summer reading, so she now has new details and the such that would help this story make sense. For example…******

**Gemini: My family is entirely magical and I never went to Hogwarts until my third year after I was expelled from my old school… because I was a threat to the well being of the other students…**

**Chibi Chel: Chels will be coming out with it soon, she just has a lot to write so yeah… umm… click that link www.boomspeed.com/discordia/GLA.jpg... and on a side note, Erica, Chelsea would like to glomp you ^.^**

**Neko****Sea: There is a whole list of people Chelsea would like to glomp at the bottom, so read on! And review!**

**Un**** momento di ricordarsi di**

**Un**** momento di dimenticarsi**

**Cronometrare**** di mantenere le memorie e di non tenere rammarico**

_"A time to remember_

_ A time to forget_

_ Time to keep memories and hold no regret"_

Gemini was led in to Dumbledore's office, where her headmaster was already sitting behind his desk, hands folded over on another in front of him, an unusually dark expression on his face.

He motioned for Gemini to sit down in the red chair across from him at his desk. Gemini nodded, doing so while Moody positioned himself next his desk, a look of determination set on is rugged face.

"This Gemini," Moody growled as he took a velvet sack out of his robes, "Is a gift from the ministry."

        "A gift?" Gemini asked dubiously, looking to Dumbledore for assistance with a raised eyebrow, "Why would I be receiving a gift from the ministry who only wishes for me to kill?"

        Moody snarled, handing the sack to Dumbledore, who welcomed the job of giving Gemini her 'gift' with open hands, "Please Gemini," he spoke softy, "what you are about to receive is very dangerous, and I question putting it into your hands."

        "What is it? An atom bomb?" Gemini asked sarcastically, an elegant eyebrow raised in question, "it can't be _that bad."_

        Dumbledore sighed and replied, "It is an Orb Demon."

        Gemini sat straight up, her eyes widening, "An Orb Demon. Why on earth would the Ministry put an orb demon in my hands!"

        "They believe it will help you with your," he inhaled deeply before continuing, "your line of work. You see," he brought an clear orb with white smoke billowing inside out of the dark blue satchel, "Xander was used my his old master to conquer kingdoms of old, but Xander's master grew greedy and was destroyed by his nemesis, leaving the demon floating around the world. Our officials found it about two hundred years ago in Atlantis and brought it back here to keep in the Stonehenge Museum where it remained inactive until 1928."

        Gemini eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Dumbledore, who was his previous master?"

        Dumbledore removed him glasses, rubbing his eyes momentarily before replying, "Salazar Slytherin, when Godric killed him he failed to find it. The Demon remained inactive until 1928, the year Voldemort was born. They want you to use this Orb Demon against him, in hopes to destroy him. The ministry believe that with your combined powers, you should be able to achieve victory of Voldemort."

        "I do not need an orb demon to demolish The Lord," Gemini spat, "I am powerful within myself. Why are we using something that belong to Slytherin, wouldn't it want to return to The Lord, who is just as great?"

        "If Voldemort or the Deatheater's get their hands on this," he held out the orb to Gemini, "we've already lost."

        Gemini took the orb out of Dumbledore's hands, the white smoke continuously swirling. The orb was about the size on an orange, yet it was perfectly round and clear. Gemini brought it up to her eye level, when suddenly she recoiled. Past the reflection of her eyes where two orbs of red, like rubies they shone brightly past the smoke surroundings.

        "Hello Mistress."

**. . .**

        "Peter!" Leigh called out in the Gryffindor common room, hours before the dance was to begin. All the other girls where already up in their dorm, getting ready for the ball, something Leigh didn't have the patients to do. She had to put on a dress, a pair of shoes and her bangle bracelets. Estimated time; five minutes, _not five hours. She sighed, sitting down on one of the over stuffed arm chairs she threw her brown hair (streaked with light blue to match her dress robes) and yelled, "PETEY!"_

        As on cue Peter bounded in to the common room with James right behind him, their laughing ringing off the cavernous walls of the tower. Peter looked over to where his name was called and smiled widely. "Baby,"

        "Petey," Leigh said, her wild eyes unnaturally calm, "We have to talk."

        Peter nodded as he waved James away who gave Leigh a nod of understanding, before turning around and ushering the male population out of the common room, giving the two time to them selves.

        Peter kneeled down in front of his girl friend, a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong baby?"

        Leigh sighed and replied, "You can't call me baby anymore," Leigh said watching Peter's face fall, "because I can't go to the ball with you."

        She braced for impact as Peter shot her a confused look before standing up quickly. He hung his head and turned on his heel, walking quickly but stopping abruptly in his track. Slowly and deadly he turned around, his blue eyes narrowed in hate, "There's some one else, isn't there?" he stalked towards her, grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet, "Isn't there?" he hissed.

        Leigh narrowed her eyes as she tried to pull her self from her grip with no avail, "You're holding me down Peter, I can't live that that, Re-" she immediately froze as she realized what she said, her hands shooting up to cover her gaping mouth.

        "Remus!" Peter yelled in surprise, "You've been having your way with Remus all along haven't you!" he shook her violently, "Haven't you!"

        "Let go of her!" Jeanette yelled, storming towards the two and slapping Peter hard on the face, Jeanette then turned towards her best friend and asked, "Are you ok, did he do-" she froze when she saw the scared look in her friends wild eyes, "what's wrong?"

        That was the last thing they heard before being surrounded by a brilliant white light, then disappearing from the spot, not a trace left behind.

        Peter put his wand away as James rushed in to the common room, "Wormtail, what's wrong, I thought I heard some one fighting!"

        Peter just shook his head mournfully, "Leigh broke up with me."

        James put on a sentimental look and slung his arm around the smaller boys shoulder, "she was never meant to go out with any one, she was a real freak anyway." He looked around the empty common room, "where'd she go?"

        Peter just waved his hand in the air, "Jeanette showed up and they ran up to their dorm, Prongs," Peter answered.

        "Ah well, you win some you loose some," James said philosophically, "come on, I heard Zonko's got a new order of Dung Bombs in, I need to refresh my supplies."

. . .

        Leigh woke up in the forbidden forest, her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. She groaned as she looked next to her and sprang to her feet in surprise to see a girl coming out of unconsciousness. The girl moaned and rubbed her eyes before looking up at Leigh.

        "Hey," Leigh said, helping the girl to her feet, "You alright?" 

        "I don't know…" Jeanette replied, "I like your hair though."

        "Really?" Leigh asked with a smile on her face, "What does it look like?"

**. . .**

        Gemini walked alone in the halls, the orb held out about a foot away from her face by her telekinesis, red eyes staring at her as she stared in to them.

        "I don't need you, you know." Gemini said casually, "I have as much power as you do."   

        "Yes," the orb replied, "but can _you take over entire countries?"_

        "If I wanted to," Gemini replied, but stopped abruptly in her tracks, "do you hear that?"

        "Hear wh-" but he was cut off after Gemini grabbed him and placed him in the pocket of her robes.

        "Gemini!" Sirius yelled, his hands on his knees and he panted for air.

        Gemini immediately sprinted to his side, taking his arms and holding them above his head so he could breathe, "What wrong Sirius? Deatheaters?"

        "No," Sirius panted, "don't be ridiculous. It's Jeanette and Leigh."

        "What about them?"

        "They're missing."

        "What do you mean they're missing?"

        "Their not on the grounds, their not in the school," he lowered his frantic voice, "their not even on the bloody map!"

        "Sirius calm down, I will find them," Gemini said before squeezing his shoulder, "I know how much she means to you."

        Sirius showed visible pain, wondering if she knew how much _she meant to him. He looked up to see Gemini retreated back, then nothingness as she teleported out of sight._

**. . .**

        Gemini landed gracefully on the front steps of the school, she took Xander out of her robes and held him out in front of her.

        "Time to show me how good you are Xander." Gemini mumbled as the orb demon obediently released himself in a cloud of white smoke, standing before her, Gemini's mouth slightly hanging open in surprise.

        She could have sworn that it was Sirius standing in front of her, except although the demon held that same basic appearance as her sex driven brother, he looked like the complete opposite of him. 

Xander wore robes of a brilliant white which came down to his feet, covering his hands and hanging loosely around his neck. His complexion was pale yet flawless, not a mark or a scar on his perfect figure, unlike Gemini's where entire stories could be told by the battle wounds on her body. His hair was void of all color, white, yet beautifully so, it hung over his eyes in loose wisps of ashen silk, falling perfectly to the base of his neck, hooking slightly under his ears. His eyes were an awe inspiring red, they held no pupils so they looked like two rubies embedded in snow. 

He was painstakingly beautiful.

        "Xander?" Gemini asked when she regained her speech, silently reprimanding herself for her lose of control.

        "Yes mistress?" Xander asked, bowing his head.

        "I want you to help me find someone."

        "As you wish."

**. . .**

        "So do you have any idea where we are?" Leigh asked, her hands in her pockets as she and Jeanette wandered down a trail in the Forbidden Forest.

        "The Forbidden Forest obviously you twit," Jeanette sighed as she looked around her, the trees looming over them as if they were listening in on their conversation.

        "Well how did we get here?" Leigh asked, her head tilted to the side as she looked around slowly, trying to remember something that came to her like an echo of a dream.

        "Do you honestly think I know?" Jeanette asked, slightly hysterical, "We just wake up out side, no wands no nothing, with no recollection of what happen in the past twenty four hours and you expect me to know _how we ended up dumped in the middle of the ****__Forbidden****__ ****__Bloody****__ ****__Forest****__!"_

        "Shh, I think I hear something!" Leigh said, grabbing her friends arm, as they both listened in closely as the sounds of people where faintly heard to their young ears. "People! That means that Hogsmeade is nearby!"

        "Yeah or a cannibalistic tribe of savage carnies with pitchforks with excruciatingly severe body odor," Nette said with fake enthusiasm as she looked at her friend, "You can't just go running… what an idiot." She sighed as her friend bolted down the trial, nearly tripping over a tree branch in the process.

**. . .**

        "You think they will be here Xander?" Gemini asked as she and the Demon walked casually down the busy streets of Hogsmeade, snow beginning to fall softly, swirling around them, blending in with Xander's white attire.

        "Yes Mistress," Xander replied, "This is the logical place the two girls would go, seeing how this is the only civil establishment in miles. What do these adolescents look like mistress Gemini?"

        "Their about my height," Gemini began, "One has black hair and green eyes, the other has brown hair streaked a color not found in nature and brown eyes." Gemini described as her sharp eyes scanned the busy streets, "we need to find them and get back to the castle, I am out of area and can face expulsion if I am caught and I being in my uniform will not make things better."        

        "I can assist you Mistress, if you allow," Xander said as he waved his arm and her attire changed completely before her very eyes

        She wore a brilliant white dress to challenge Xanders, which hung loosely off her hips, but hung tight around her upper torso, hanging off her shoulders. A black sash was tied around her waist standing out against the luminous background. A white hooded cloak protected her from the elements, which hung over her eyes and trailed a few inches behind her.

        "I do hope that you find your new attire satisfactory?" Xander asked her with a small smile.

        "I thought Demon's were supposed to be evil?" Gemini asked, "Why are you so kind to me?"

        "I _am a demon, but you are my mistress, anyone who displeases you shall fell the wrath of my demonic powers." Xander replied._

        "I am perfectly capable of handling my- oomph" Gemini was cut off by some one slamming in to her, knocking both her and the runner down to the ground. Gemini looked up to find a sudden flash of blue surrounded by brown then let out a relieved smirk. "Leigh, where in Diana's name have you been?"

        Gemini rose to her feet, helping the fifth year up in the process. "Leigh, Where's Jean- oh no you don't" she said sternly as Leigh tried to run, "Xander, calm her please?"

        Xander rose a pale hand, placing it on Leigh shoulder where she immediately clamed, lifelessly standing next to the demon in white, a dazed look covering her face.

        "Leigh!" Gemini heard Jeanette yell, "You are so…" she froze as she saw her best friend in the hands of two complete strangers, "Um, yeah, I'll be taking the insane one with me now…"

        Gemini grabbed her hand pulling her towards the alley next to Zonko's, her hand over the struggling girls' mouth as Xander followed with Leigh. Gemini relentlessly pulled Jeanette, who was now biting Gemini's hand, in to the not so forbidden part of the forest behind Zonko's.

        "Where the hell have you two been?" Gemini hissed as she kept a death grip on Jeanette, who was trying desperately to get away.

        "Listen Lady, I don't know what you're talking about, but please don't kill us!" Jeanette pleaded, trying to pry her arms free.

        "I'm not going to kill you Jeanette," Gemini sighed, "Sirius has been going crazy looking for you. We need to get back to the school before some one recognizes us."

        "What the hell are you talking about Lady?" Jeanette asked in a harsh voice, "How do you know about Sirius?"

        Gemini used her telekinesis to remove her hood, exposing her face to the out of bounds fifth years, "Believe me now?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, "Do you two mind telling me what you are doing out here?"

        Jeanette scoffed, "Neither of us remember."

        Gemini's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the two girls by the arm, "we are going back to school, and you two are going to explain everything to me, whether you want to or not." She turned towards Xander, "Xander, you may return to your orb now, I can get them back to Hogwarts unassisted."

        Xander nodded and evaporated in to a wisp of smoke, tucking himself safely in the orb that lay in Gemini robe pocket.

        And they were gone.

**. . .**

        The three girls landed in the Gryffindor seventh year's girls dorm, Gemini landing with the elegance of a panther; Leigh and Jeanette falling to the ground with the grace of a obese construction worker who had one to many beers and was trying to walk through a China shop on a tight rope.

        "Ugh," Jeanette moaned, clutching her stomach, "Does that happen every bloody time you do that?"      

        "Your body is not capable of handling the psychic movement," Gemini commented flatly, removing her white robe and placing it on her bed, "Now I want to know exactly why you two were wondering around the village on the night of the Yule Ball?"

        Leigh shook her head, "I have no idea, the last thing I remember was copying Jeanette transfiguration homework while she copied my star charts for divination, then waking up on the floor of the forbidden forest just before sunset."

        Gemini stared at her blankly, "Well you were obviously hit with some strong magic, a memory charm and a transportation spell are extremely hard to perform together, and on two people at that," Gemini thought aloud, pacing slowly in front of the two girls, "But who would do such a thing?" she asked, turning towards them, "You don't remember anything from today. Nothing at all?"

        "Well," Jeanette said uncertainly, "I don't really remember it, it's like trying to remember a dream, I know its stuck in my mind somewhere, but I need something to trigger it," she shook her head, "This is so bloody confusing."

        "Listen," Gemini sighed, "I need you two to go to the Yule ball, Sirius is freaking out and I don't want things to become suspicious," she said sharply, "Go," she shooed them away, "And don't tell a soul about any of this."

        The two younger girls nodded reverently, before rushing out of the dorm room leaving Gemini alone with her thoughts.

        And an ageless old demon who looked _just like her brother that it startled her beyond wits ends._

        But Gemini Cielo never lost her wits. 

Her temper yes, she lost her temper so much she should put a tracking charm on it so the next time it runs away from her she will be able to find it before blood is drawn.

        "Is everything alright?" Xander asked from the confinements of her robes pocket, which lay across her bed neatly, "May I come out Mistress."

        "Yes, you need not to ask for permission," Gemini said offhandedly, still in a placid state of mind, thinking what or who could have gotten those two girls in so much trouble so quickly with out their knowledge.

**. . .**

 "Gemini!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled James off of the dance floor and towards her unfathomable friend who was standing off to the side of the dance floor, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Lily," Gemini replied, pushing her self off the wall and meeting her friend half way, "Jeanette and Leigh here?"

Lily nodded her head and pointed out towards the other far wall where Jeanette was trying to pull Sirius out on to the dance floor and Leigh was currently yelling at an out raged Peter a blank face on the poor boys face as Leigh's eyes burned with a furious passion that matched Gemini's.

Gemini sighed a bit in relief to find the girls have gotten back ok as she nodded in Lily direction, "I'll be right back," she said over her shoulder as she stalked towards Leigh, "I hate dances."

"I can bloody believe you Peter! You think I am goddamn cheating on you with Remus!" she jerked her hands through her hair in frustration, "How bloody dense can you get! Me and Remus are friends! Can you not accept the fact that your freak of a ex-girlfriend may have friends of the opposite sex?"

"Leigh," Gemini said calmly from behind the ranting Irishman, "We need to talk, dance with me?"

Leigh spun around and nodded, but stopped and yelled over her shoulder, "I am going to dance with Gemini because she is my _friend. And don't give me that look Pettigrew I am not a damn lesbian so take your sick fantasies are get them the hell out of my life you slimy wanker!"_

Leigh grinned as she turned to Gemini, who had a satisfying smirk on her face, "Come on before he develops an ulcer."

Leigh laughed and followed the older girl out on to the dance floor, weaving in and out of the pairs and groups of people.

"Hey, there's Jeanette and Sirius!" Leigh said excitedly as she grabbed Gemini wrist and dragged her towards the group.

Any other person would have a dislocated shoulder right now, but Gemini needed answers, and Gemini couldn't get answers if her source of information is screaming in pain.

Sirius saw Gemini over Jeanette's shoulder and immediately softened his unusually hard expression. It seemed that Jeanette was cutting off Sirius's blood flow to the brain and he was in need of some assistance.

"We'll talk later," Gemini mouth to Leigh as she pried her brother from the grips of the obsessed teenager.

"Sirius, I need you to help me with something," She said over the noise of the ball.

Sirius nodded furiously, running in to her and dragging her out of the great hall, and continuing even further until he stopped out side the Great Doors, regardless that it was snowing out and their breath lingers in the air.

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled in Gemini's direction as she stood with her arms crossed over her crest, "what was it you wanted to talk about?

Gemini shook her head, dark locks of brown hair falling about her face in a sudden gust of wind.

She didn't even look cold.

"Jeanette looked like she was never going to let go,"

Sirius grinned and replied, "That's what she said right after I broke it off with her."

Gemini rose her eye brows in surprise, "About damn time."

"Bitch," Sirius said playfully as he threw a small snow ball at her, he let out a yelp however as a giant mound of snow came flying over Gemini's head and landed on top of him, leaving him stuttering and freezing in the snow drift.

"What was that for?" He stammered and he stared at her with wide eyes, the snow quickly melting away with the aid of Gemini's TK.

"No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it."

"But you are. You are a sick, sadistic bitch who can kick my ass at everything but Quidditch."

Gemini narrowed her eyes as a smirk spread to her lips, "I bet you ten galleons that I can knock you off your broom before you can knock me off."

"Bull shit," Sirius challenged, "You're on Cielo."

"No magic allowed."

"Bitch," he ducked as more snow was flung at him, "Ok, ok I'm sorry! No magic no magic!"

"Prepare to die Black."

"So original Gemini, you sounded like you just walked out of a bloody muggle movie – AAHH! Ok! Enough with the bloody snow!"

**. . .**

The year was a blur to Gemini. 

It seemed to go by with a blink of an eye to mock those who wished it would never end, to those who wished they could come back to Hogwarts each year, to those who secretly dreamed that the day the graduated Hogwarts they would wake up form a dream and they would be eleven again, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their letter.

Winter went by uneventful unless you count Sirius almost blowing up the dungeons when he 'accidentally' mixed his and Gemini's potions together to see what would happen. Gemini's training as gone from gorilla warfare to weaponry and she was now perfecting her weapons of choice, non projectile artillery. She was now heavily trained in the Crossbow, Traditional bow and arrow, and the javelin.

Sirius was a bit weird around Gemini all of a sudden; he was either chatting to her relentlessly or avoiding her at all cost. Not that Gemini didn't mind the golden silent that was being alone with out Sirius, he was always the one who would chat to keep her awake when she had to finish a late night assignment, or he would go with her outside where she would make her star charts for Astronomy. 

The NEWTS where, as Peter so eloquently put them, 'So bloody hard I thought I was going to have a seizer just thinking that much'. Not that it made any sense, but most things that Peter says don't make sense.

The end of the year was rapidly approaching as the Gryffindor 7th years got ready to venture out in to the world and out of the safe confinements of Hogwarts.

The last Quidditch match of the season Gemini was kicked out of the match, but not after taking Malfoy down, giving Gryffindor an immense lead, which lead them to victory, winning the Quidditch cup, but the not house cup. They knew would slip through their fingers after the massive explosion of fireworks the marauders had set off as the end of the term and end of Hogwarts celebration.

Dumbledore didn't have the heart to give them detention, much to Sirius's dismay.

 Jeanette became the president Sirius Black's official fan club and resident stalker. She followed him around endlessly, a camera in hand taking pictures of everything that he did and savoring them for her self. Some even say that she could be heard screaming "SIIIIIIIRIUS!" out of the dorm room window every night before she sent to sleep.

Leigh got over Peter 'pretty damn quickly' and was now romantically involved with a Hufflepuff sixth year, Jason Finn-Flinchy who had hair and the personality to rival hers.

It was the night before graduation and Gemini and Sirius were found laying on their back in the grass of the Quidditch field, everyone else was flying above them. Once or twice Gemini had to stop the quaffle they were throwing around from hitting them head on, and telekinetically sent it back in to the game.

"I think Jeanette finally got the idea that I didn't like her anymore." Sirius said, breaking the silence between the two.

Gemini rose her eyes brows and replied, "What brought this around?"

"I told her that there is someone else," he admitted, creating the perfect snowball in his hands as he spoke.

"Some one else?" she scoffed, "Come on Sirius, you have dated almost every damn girl in the school, who else can there be?"

Sirius smiled, a bit shyly and replied, "Gemini, have you ever loved someone?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not allowed to love. Love is a foolish emotion that will limit my capabilities and endanger my mission."

Sirius rolled his eyes "Well, you see," Sirius began a bit unsure of himself, "there is this girl right. And everyone thinks she is a total bitch and a complete waste of my time because she doesn't have an interest in anyone."

"So just let her be, you can go a day with out a girl right?"

"No you don't understand!" Sirius sighed, "I don't want any other girl when she is around. She is the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out and I know I can make her see, but it will take some work and time that neither of us had."

"So give it up,"

"It's not that easy Gemini. I am in _love with the damn girl! It's like when ever she is around her can completely control me with her every move. She can take her thoughts and make them mine, she makes my life a living hell," he pounded his fist on the ground next to him as he sat up, he looked down at her and saw that she looked at him with surprise, "And every waking moment I am away from her, its like hell because she is so close to me, but so far away at the same time."_

Gemini had no experience whatsoever in the field of love, but she offered her brother her naïve advice, "Well, just tell her how you feel, what's the worse that could happen?" she asked in the most caring voice she could muster, "Who is she anyway?"

Sirius sighed and straightened his shoulders before turning to look at her, "Before I tell you I want you to promise me you won't hit, maim, decapitate, hex, curse, kill or use your inhuman powers on me."

Gemini frowned slightly wondering why he was giving her such a hard time as she propped herself up on one elbow, "Just tell me Sirius."

Sirius looked up at her, a hand woven in his hair as he sighed, his silver eyes as serious as Gemini has ever seen them.

"It's you."

Gemini's eyes widened as she looked at the blushing boy, "S-Sirius, I am a damn killer!" she hissed, still in shock, "Are you as insane as I am!"

Sirius sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I don't know, it has always been there, the attraction, it just kept getting strong after my dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Of you encased in glass and metal and every bloody painful thing imaginable. Last night I had it again and the only piece of shit I couldn't get off of you was the piece of metal covering your heart."

Gemini laid back down again sighing, "Sirius, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I would be able to do that to you. I am a dangerous person to be around Sirius. I don't even know what I am capable of," Sirius was about to protest when she cut in sharply, "I don't even know if I remember how to love."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "Fine," she looked over at her with his piercing silver orbs, "If you wont bloody admit to it that you feel something too then I'll leave you alone," he spat but not before he swooped down, firmly grabbing her shoulders and kissing her lightly on the lips before storming off to join the other playing Quidditch with the others, who were all oblivious to what just happened.

Gemini put her hand up to her lips, an unclear look on her face.

_What the hell just happened?_

**/bastard/**

**. . .**

For the first time since she left Italy Gemini slept peacefully with a subconscious that wasn't savaged by nightmares. That night she dreamed. 

Of times before Hogwarts, times of bad dreams and nightmares, nights of running into her parents room only to climb into the bed and finding her mothers open arms, hugging her close, and her fathers reprimanding words that '_fighters never fear'. _

She dreamt of Hogwarts, meeting Lily for the very first time and finding an unusual attraction to her. Of Voldemort and her time as his apprentice, then making the one single decision that killed parents and her sister, ripping her life apart then placing it back in to a more clearer order, secretes of her life being unveiled as the time passed by. 

She dreamt of her first training session with Moody, the day she was told that she would be an assassin, the day that it didn't phase her that she would be a killer. She dreamt of many times of death and despair, but all the while the faces and smiles of the people she called her friends where entwined between the memories, branding themselves in to Gemini's young yet disturbed mind.

She remembered the first day she ever killed a man, she struck him through the heart with one of her silver arrows, and for that brief point in time she realized who she was and that this was not how it was supposed to be. She was, in spirit, the goddess Diana; the same divine blood ran through their veins, the same ideals in their similar minds. They were the same, yet they were so different, but it didn't underlie the fact that she was to give birth to the messiah of the Strega.

There were times in which Gemini forgot who she really was, who she would have been if not exposed to magic. She dreamt she woke up to the smell of a slowly simmering pot of tomato sauce and the sounds of her mother bustling around the kitchen all the while scolding her sister for tasting the sauce prematurely. She could hear her father's deep chuckles and see his comforting smile as she and him sat outside where he would tell Gemini about the stars and their stories behind them. She heard Tony cheering her on as she focused on her opponent, the sheer determination of not failing pushing her on until she achieved her victory.

And not an evil dark lord in sight.

Unconsciously Gemini mumbled in her sleep, rolling over on to her side, curling up in to her self and for once in a long time smiling a genuine smile that took away the cold façade she was put in to.

Her subconscious didn't want her to kill. Her destiny wanted her to return home.

Soon enough she would be returning home to that little house in a small town in Italy.

Where her story started, many years ago.

**::epilogue::**

Lily was absolutely beautiful on her graduation day.

        Beautiful wasn't even the word to start describe her.

        She wore her graduation robe, just as everyone else, but as she stood before the entire school to give her speech as Head Girl, the sun hit her in such a way, reflecting off of her golden red hair and her peaches and cream skin making her look absolutely angelic.

        She was an Angel.

        She cleared her throat and smiled out on to the crowd, tears already falling down her face. Once she clamed her breathing she began.

"I want to start out saying that this has been the best seven years of my life, regardless of the tragedies that we all had to face. I, just as all of you have, made it through many deaths and losses, but we did it together. We have also been through many happy times and many celebrations that will always remain in our hearts and our soul until the day we die." She wiped another tears for her eyes and looked down at the speech her and Bella had put together before setting them to the side, looking back up at the graduates with a radiant smile.

"This speech and anything that I may say to you if from my heart as of this moment on. Instead of talking about the times we have had or the times that have not yet come to pass like everyone else has, I have a few people I would like to thank.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she almost shouted, emotion surging through her voice, "With out you we would be with out guidance, we would be with out a mentor and we would not be as safe or as lucky as we were in Hogwarts. For that I thank you."

"To Professor McGonagall, for keeping a stern out look on how education should be, keeping us together and always being there for us. Despite your strict ways I could not have asked for a better transfiguration teacher! Thank You!"

The tears now rolled down her cheek, left unattended as they splashed down on to the podium and her note cards. Her eyes were alight with a passionate fire as she spoke from her heart, not caring if people thought she was now officially stark raving mad.

She went on, "To Remus, Peter and Sirius, with out you I don't know how I would have been able to survive through everything. You brought a smile to all of our faces, and Sirius, even though you proudly hold the title for most detentions served in the course of a Hogwarts career, I don't think anyone would have you any other way. Remus, you were always so kind and caring to me, you would always help me figure out runes when I didn't understand, or just listen to me when I needed it. And not to forget Peter, our sweet little boy who always has his pockets full of sweets and a smile on his face. I knew I could go to you if I needed anything, from a quill to a chocolate frog, you were always willing to give it up with a smile and for that I think you!"

A pause to sniffle as she got back on track, naming people off the top of her head, "To Severus Snape, with out you my boys would have no inspiration of revenge, no passion of going to potions, and even though it was for the sole purpose you were there to verbally degrade it was the same none the less! With out you Sirius wouldn't have as many individual detentions as he had, and for him I thank you!"

She could heard a faint whoop from the Gryffindor section as a she continued with a new determination.

"James Potter was not only head boy, not only the quidditch captain or the heart throb of almost every girl in Hogwarts he was my other half. My loving and caring boyfriend for the past two years and I love him with all of my heart and soul. He helped me get through everything, my parents death, my kidnapping and my transfiguration homework. With out him I don't know where I would be," she blew a kiss in the air; "I love you darling.

"I would like to thank Arabella Figg who is one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out. She was ripped apart, but she just replaced her pain with that amazing smile of her and kept her chin help high and told us 'tomorrow is another day' with her creative ideas and selflessness she helped each of us to find the light in any dark situations," Lily smiled, tears now flowing freely, her voice getting stronger with each word, "We'll always be here for each other! You, me and Gemini!

And that leaves Gemini Cielo, the neurotic, cutthroat girl who can take out every single one of you with her eyes closed. Easily the most feared girl in school because none of you really know her!" Lily shouted in her emotional state, 

"You all see her as the insane beater who has had more 'flesh wounds' and caused more injuries than anyone one in history but in reality Gemini is the most amazing girl I have ever met. When faced with a challenged she refused to give up until she had succeeded, regardless if her life was on the line or not. She stuck her neck our there to help me, to help Bella to help her friends, which were few in numbers but close to her heart." She paused for a moment to catch her breath, not bothering with the tears that spilled down her cheeks any longer, "You all have you opinions on her, but I don't think she really cares. All I know is my Hogwarts life wouldn't have been nearly as amazing with out her. You can hate her, you can adore her or you can fear her, but _never underestimate her. I love you Gemini and I will always be there for you!"_

Lily paused, catching her breath, the entire student body, parents and teachers looking at her in a silent amazement.

Lily Evans just lost her self.

"Where ever you go in life," Lily continued, at a more calm state even though her body racked with silent sobs, "Don't forget who you are, what you have done and what you have learned in this school with these people. For twenty years from now, when you all have lives and families and careers and what ever is planned for you, you can look back and remember the face, eyes and smile of every person that made a difference to you. If it weren't for those people you would have never gotten through Hogwarts alive, and if you never got through Hogwarts than you wouldn't be where you were.

"Just take the time to thank them," she trailed of, swallowing a sob, "Because you never know if this is the last time you will see them."

Lily broke down crying, but was still smiling all the same as she walked off the stage, James meeting her half way and enveloping the sobbing heap in to his arms.

Umber meet with emerald as Gemini realized that this maybe the last time she would see her friend. Her best friend, the girl that befriended her all those many years ago.

This would be the last day she would be living a '_normal' life._

This was the last day of her life.

. . .

        "Miss Cielo?" Moody said to the newly graduated girl, "It is time."

        Gemini merely nodded and took one last look at her friends before turning her back on them and solemnly following the man back in to the castle.

. . .

Gemini was pushed blindfolded in to a dimly lit room, with only one door and cold concrete floors, a room that hasn't been used in quite some time. She was adorned in nothing but her training pants and a tight black tank top, her muscles quivering in anticipation as she awaited her challenge.

Her final challenge.

Then she heard him 

She stood completely still in rigid defensive state as her sharp senses detected a life form in the room a few feet in front of her.

Even blindfolded she could feel it staring at her hungrily.

        Gemini waited and listened, the person shuffled their feet when they walked, more pressure on his heels telling Gemini that is was a man that was slowly made his way towards her. The dull and distant thud informed that the man had once held a lot of weigh, but was now thinner, his heavy raspy breath screamed out lust and excitement.

        Gemini was about to whip around and perform a simple body bind spell when she head Moody's voice in her ear, _'this is not a test of your skills but of your endurance. Only attack when you feel that he has almost won, regardless of what he does to you; do not retaliate until the breaking point.'_

_        Gemini nodded as she let her body relax, the man now standing directly in front of her, his hot ragged breath pouring on her neck as bony, calloused fingers pulled her hair to the side. His strong hands gripped her shoulders as he slowly pulled her back, his breath getting heavier as his hands ran down her chest._

        "Pretty little one," he hissed in the gloom, "What a prize for me,"

        Gemini held her stance as she felt his eyes on her, his finger under her clothes, touching her skin. Gemini felt suddenly cold as she realized she was no longer wearing her robes, her undergarments where being ripped from her body and even though her blood boiled she did not retaliate.

        She just closed her eyes and put up her mental wall, waiting for her chance to strike.

        She didn't even flinch when she felt his rugged hands on her skin.

        **_//you dirty little whore, you let him get you, he's going to break you//_**

_        'Leave me alone'_

        She tensed her body up as she was pushed roughly to the ground, it taking all of her will power to not attack.

        **_//now your going to get it, you let this happen, if you would have been a good girl than none of this would have happened//_**

_        'Oh Diana, please, make him stop'_

_        For the fist time in her life, Gemini gasped in pain._

        Ripping.

        Blood.

        Back scraping on the cold concrete floor

_        **//why did you succumb to him.//**_

_        'Moody's orders'_

_        **//you stupid whore, you are a goddess, you do not take orders from mortals!//**_

        A blood curdling scream filled the air as Gemini released all of her pent up and pain and agony, trying to reinforce the mental block that had shattered in to pieces as the man invaded her.

Scream of lust

        Unfeeling silence

        Heartbeat rising

**          _//you're his now! Don't you see! He beat you! He owns you now! He is inside of you! You are his! You weak bitch!//_**

_        'No no no no no no no NO'_

        **_//don't you see? He is no god, he is a human, a mere mortal!//_**

**          _'I'm sorry…'_**

        **//_KILL HIM//_**

**          The man gasped for air and held pinned Gemini down, panting as he pulled himself from her body. **

        He smiled down at her and laughed.

        "You're a broken girl," he hissed in her ear as he suddenly felt her body tense up, "you lost."

        Her eyes snapped open behind her blind cloth.

        Muscles tightening

        Snapping out

        Hands held tight

        _'NO! What are you doing! I-'_

        **//_I am killing him//_**

        Gemini's hand shot out and blindly, but accurately grasped around the mans neck, never faltering as the man cried out in pain.

        The man struggled endlessly until a sickening snap was heard.

        He collapsed on top of the girl.

        **//good girl Gemini, good girl//**

        Gemini stood up from her spot, releasing the death hold on the dead mans throat, his lifeless body falling to the ground with a dull thud. Her underclothes flew in to her hands as she quickly, yet numbly pulled them on, her robes following.

        There was blood, so much blood that mixed with other bodily fluids leaked out of Gemini, but she seemed not to care. 

        She was desensitized. 

Gemini stepped over the dead mans body, a soft white light emitting from her fingers as the door slowly opened then she steadily walked out of the room. She turned to look at Dumbledore and Moody, who looked at her with pale blank faces. 

"You told me to complete my mission. You will find his remnants in the chamber," Gemini said in the same, monotonous, even voice that was void of all emotion, "I am the perfect weapon." She said flatly, her eyes dull and no longer holding the ever present spark of anger, as she turned as teleported out of sight, leaving Moody and Dumbledore in a complete state of shock.

        "May the God's have mercy on our souls," Dumbledore muttered, "Well done Moody," he said rather dryly, "you have created the perfect weapon with a 17 year old psychopath, and I do hope you _are proud of your self," He said as he began to leave the chamber, he paused at the door though, to turn around and give Moody one last final word, "A weapon is only as good as the cause it's protects. Let's pray that it doesn't fall over into the wrong end of the spectrum like once before. You forget who Gemini was first trained by, some of that black magic still remains, let us hope that it doesn't resurface."      _

        Moody growled and spat, "Find her, Fudge wished to see her,"

        "What for," Dumbledore asked sharply, "What else can he do to ruing that poor girl's life?"

        At this Moody's face softened as he brought one hand up to his eyes, rubbing them softly as to ease the pain hidden behind them. He looked up at Dumbledore, his icy glare fixed on him; sighing he replied, "He's going to make the biggest mistake of his life."

        Moody stormed from the chamber leaving Dumbledore with his thoughts as his only source of company.

        Gemini Diana Cielo was the single most intriguing and terrifying individual he had ever met. Completely void of a normal life, she had to fend for herself from a young age. Although Dumbledore didn't know everything about the enigmatic girl, he knew enough to say that she was the most unstable person he knew.

        Now she was a hope for all people who were against Voldemort, she was the one thing that might be able to stop him, she was the perfect weapon.

        Which was a frightening idea within itself.   

**. . .**

        "Are you comfortable Gemini?" Fudge asked the girl lightly as she sat in an overstuffed arm chair in Dumbledore's office.

        "Yes," Gemini replied, her eyes hard and focused, her voice even.

        "What I am going to give you," he said calmly, taking a needle off of Dumbledore's desk, a green liquid held inside the syringe. "is a potion to help you with your missions." He said quietly as she injected the potion in to her arm. 

        The potion took immediate effect, her head lolled on her neck, eyes barely opened and her body was slack, nearly falling off the chair.

        Dumbledore gasped inwardly as he recognized these signs. It was an alteration potion.

        He didn't even have time to stop Fudge before he started talking.

        "You're Special Forces Assassin Agent Diana Sky and you work for England's Ministry of Magic. You are eighteen years old, but your birthday is unknown.

        "You were found when you were a young child and brought up to be an assassin by our best trainers and held a professional assassin's status by the time you where eleven. You are recently involved with a group of people called death eaters, run by a dark lord, Lord Voldemort. You're mission is to go undercover and gain information from these deatheaters with out being detected. If they do realize your true identify it is your job to guarantee that they are silenced, forever.

        "You don't believe in god and you are asexual so that emotional bonds will not be formed and inhibit your natural talents. You have never been to Italy, there is not Goddess Diana and your soul purpose in life is to eliminate the faction of deatheaters in our society.

        "You have just woken up from being in a comatose state for a little over a year, and you have lost your memory, which is why I am explaining things to you like this. If you can't remember something, ask me and I will supply you an answer. Don't ask any other people other than me about your past. Don't question it.

        "You never went to Hogwarts. You do not know people out side your informants. You are the Perfect Weapon, a master in non projectile weapons and hand to hand combat. You can perform wand less magic and you are perfectly sane." 

Fudge snapped his fingers as Gemini looked wildly around the room before she sat straight up in her seat, an odd gleam in her eyes. 

She stood up, her voice void of emotion as she looked at a smug Fudge in the eye.

"Special Forces Assassin Agent Diana Sky, ready and waiting her orders sir."

Dumbledore rose a hand to his gaping mouth, looking at the girl in front of him who had no idea who she was or who she was meant to be.

_This has been a very grave mistake_

Fudge looked at Dumbledore with a confidently victorious gleam in his beady eyes. He handed the assassin a folder, which she obediently flipped open and scanned briefly.

_Gemini Cielo is dead_

She looked up, her dark eyes dead as she replied, "Mission Accepted."

**Chibi Chel: BWA HAHAHAHA**

**Gemini: I hate you**

**Chelsea: ::sobs:: it's all over! It's really all over!**

**Chibi Chel: No it isn't you twit! You still have 'Love is a Battlefield'**

**Chelsea: ::sniff:: you're right. Love is a Battlefield is a story of two people, a trained assassin and the trained assassin's new partner, and how that partner helps the assassin become human again by lifting the veil that clouds her mind and helping her fulfill her destiny by complete the prophesy.**

**S/G shippers: YAY!**

**Neko****Sea: Here is a nice long list of people Chelsea Sama would like to huggle…**

**Chelsea: To my Reviewers… who are in no particular order… Lisa (I LURVE YOU!), Nettey (you are the coolest girl I don't know!), Darkness Song (I lurve harry/collin!) , Goldengirl, Ruby, Hermione2, Erica, Myrddin Emrys, lillie457,  Prongz, Lizzie Skye, Nutmeg, Mandy Weasly, Alessandra Guiseppe, Moon Goddess, Gwacella, Angel Eyes, Gen, Noelle, Starbrite, Aloha, Satan's Little Princess, Baybee-xoxo, Joebob1379, Alli, Alexis Potter, Crazy Lioness26, Marissa, Pschan_88, Kelly, Goddess of Fire, Debbie, Maxcat2564, Mellissa Spellcaster, Alanna Dumbledore, Dragon Lady, Kelzery, Trinity Day, Evil*Fairy, Potter Girl, and Diana Joy… I love you all to death and your reviews made me feel oh so special! So I made you all something J http://www.boomspeed.com/discordia/glomp.jpg**

**Chibi Chel: And here all are the people she would like to GLOMP!**

**Chelsea: ::glomps and huggles:: I lurve you guys… Lisa, Netteysama, Carolyn, and the other who have helped me out along the way… I love you guys so much and were would I be with out hanging out on the phone or making weird Snapple induced poems or talking with my HP loving friend! This isn't the end of me you guys, Gemini's Story is a Trilogy… meaning you're not done with me yet J**

**Neko****Sea: We have the first chapter written already so you wont have to wait long…**

**Chibi Chel: And if you haven't reviewed already, please do and tell us what you think…**

**Chelsea: ::sniff sniff:: I LOVE YOU GUYS! ::waves:: ::sniff sniff:: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ::runs away crying::**

**Gemini: ::rolls eyes:: stupid mortal…**


End file.
